


The Huntress Pt. II

by indigo_skye5



Series: The Huntress [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Badass!Reader, Best Friends, Closing the gates of Hell, Demons, Drama, Empath!Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hunting, Love Triangles, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Monster Hunters, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Not what you think, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural), Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Prophets, Purgatory, Reader-Insert, Romance, Season/Series 08, Slow Burn, So much angst, Swords, Tablets, Trials of Hell (Supernatural), Unrequited Love, badassery, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 186,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_skye5/pseuds/indigo_skye5
Summary: Being thrown into Purgatory for a Year felt like Hell on Earth, but worse. So she fought. She fought and killed to get back to Sam, but what happens when she and Dean return, but find that Sam had moved on....Reader Insert of Season 8 of Supernatural, where we follow our Empath Reader through her romance with Sam which has taken a drastic turn.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: The Huntress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844254
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	1. We Need to Talk about Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to our world after a year was a battle in of itself, but when we do comeback to Sam, Dean and I both are in for a brand new one. As we race to find the prophet and come to understand what had happened to us over the year, will Sam and I ever really happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new part of the series! Like the last one, all of season eight, save for one episode, is already written and ready to be edited. Soooo, this will update frequently! Enjoy chapter 1. And be for warned, this is gonna be dramatic. But fun too I hope. Season eight is and was one of my favorite seasons of the series and I really wanted to reflect it in this part of the series. Enjoy!-Indigo

“ _Expectation is the root of all heartache_.”-William Shakespeare 

  
  
  


One Year Later 

  
  
  


With a flash of light, I was on forest ground again, out of breath and in the cold. I scrambled up. “Dean?” I half-shouted out as I looked for his waves. I found him before he could answer. He was on the ground a few yards from me and helped him up. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” He said with a low voice. “Where are we?” 

“I don’t know…” then I sensed two forms. About ten yards from where we stood. “There’s two right over there.” 

I pulled out my sword while Dean gripped his bone weapon. We walked swiftly and carefully near the presences. Only to find a tent. _The hell?_ I thought. _Are we really...?_

We moved around it to see a campsite. One that looked human. Then a man came out of it. Dean didn’t mean to announce ourselves by stepping on a random branch, so when they turned flashing their light on us, we were ready for anything. “Where are we?” Dean asked with a wave of panic and wonder, but kept his voice clear and calm. 

“What?” The man asked. A woman came out of the tent. Dean and I pulled out both of our guns. We were out of bullets, but they didn’t know that. “Wha-hey, hey.” The man shielded the woman from us. Fear came from both of them. I wasn’t surprised. Both Dean and I were covered in dirt and sweat, and blood. Some from our own bodies, and some not. 

“Where’s the road?” I asked. Finally dawning on me that we weren’t in Purgatory anymore. 

The man gestured in a direction where a clear trail was. “Twelve miles, that way.” I noticed a couple of gallons of water near us. I slowly picked one up while Dean took a backpack, keeping his gun trained on them while I put mine away. We ran off, leaving the man and woman afraid and very confused. 

We rushed down the trail for at least a half a mile when we took a break. I took the first drink from the water I grabbed, the first purified and unquestionable in a long while. Dean found that the bag had some protein bars, spare men’s clothes, and thankfully American cash. I said as I stared at it a moment, “We’re in the states. We’re…” 

“We’re back.” He finished for me. I chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. A long one. “We’re back ESP. We’re _back_!” 

Four Days Later

  
  


We managed it in four days to go from Maine all the way down to Clayton, Louisiana. After hitchhiking and using truck stops to refuel and shower, we made it to where our mission took us. We got to the last stretch by a guy in an orange pick up. We thanked him and got out. Dean and I started walking down a dirt road when waves of anxiety and worry came from him. “You okay?” I asked him. 

He was clutching his arm. “Yeah, he’s just anxious. We’re getting close.” We nodded at each other silently and kept going. I fiddled with my family ring on my finger examining the star symbol on it for the thousandth time Grateful that it survived the trip. 

It was dark when we found a piece of land called _Lafitte_ with an old windmill. The Winchester and I went up to it, anxiety and anticipation coming from the both of us. Dean then counted the paces and found the spot where we needed to dig. I got out two shovels from our packs. “This better be you, you son of a bitch.” Dean said before we started digging. 

We dug for about an hour when we found the bones. They were dismantled and rotting, but there. I got out of the hole first and helped Dean out of it. He knelt near it. “Alright.” Dean stood and got out his knife. He hissed as he pulled up his sleeve. “Hold on, you Bastard.” His left arm was still glowing as bright as it did when we first got back. “Hold on!” 

“Just a little longer Benny.” I whispered. Dean then cut his arm, red glowing blood dropped out onto the bones as Dean chanted the words. Soon, the body began to glow and spark. “Dean!” I said as he groaned and dropped to his knees. 

“Wow.” He said and gasped. Relief washed over him. He rolled down his sleeve as we looked up to see our friend standing not far from us. “Wow. That was fast.” I smiled at Dean’s words. 

“No thanks to you. The hell took you so long?” Benny said. A tall man with a deep Cajun accent. He had light eyes and a beard. 

I helped Dean up as I said. “Your welcome.” 

Benny cracked his neck as relief and joy washed over him. “Everything working?” Dean asked him as we stepped closer. 

“Good enough.” His mouth opened wide to reveal his fangs. Testing out the decention and retraction. I remembered the first time I saw them, I was worried that he would try to eat us or something, but now I knew he was just flexing old muscles. It was good to see he arrived okay as well. “So...what now?” 

“Like we talked about, I guess.” 

Benny nodded and a wave of sadness came over. “Then this is goodbye.” 

“Afraid so.” I told him. 

Dean looked up at him. “Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?” 

He smirked as he offered his hand to Dean. “We made it, brother. I can't believe it.” He laughed as he pulled both of us in for a hug. 

I laughed too as Dean said with a smile. “You and me both.” 

For the first time since we got back, I let a few tears fall as the three of us broke apart. “Oh Darlin’ don’t cry.” Benny said and wiped my cheek. 

“Their happy tears I promise.” I looked at Dean. “We better get going. It’s time we find Sam.” 

“Let’s go find him then.” Dean said with a nod. 

“Goodluck. Sister, though I doubt you need it.” Benny said. I smiled sheepishly at that. “Take care, both of you.” 

We gathered out things, and Benny already was walking the opposite direction from the road. Dean and I both looked at eachother, and went towards the road. Anticipation waved over both of us. Sam was our mission now. 

…

We called every number Sam had, half of them were disconnected. The ones that weren’t we gave him the same message, well Dean did. “Sam. We’re back. We’re heading to Rufus’s cabin. Be there, if you aren't dead already.” The last part wasn’t something either of us wanted to be real, but we knew that it was entirely possible. 

Dean and I got to the cabin about two days after we resurrected Benny. I was glad to see the old place, but was worried with the way it was left. It was as we had left it when we went to Wisconsin to kill Dick Roman. Sam hadn’t returned. We were starting to think he really was dead. 

The familiar rumble of the Impala rolled up. Dean and I both looked at each other then I got out my gun and cocked it. Dean stood behind the door, ready with every test we knew in case it wasn’t really Sam. I hid behind the wall of the alcove as we waited for whoever to walk in. 

The door opened and I heard two bodies tumble to the ground. I turned and made my way into the room, gun trained on them, as I watched Dean douse Sam in holy water. “What the-I’m not a demon.” Dean poured the borax. “Or a Leviathan. What-“ Dean grabbed his arm and cut it with a silver knife. Sam grasped in pain but it didn’t sizzle. I sighed a little bit in relief. 

“Or a shifter. Good.” Dean stood, and I put my gun back into my waistband. “My turn. Come on. Let’s go.” He held the bottles out to Sam. 

Joy and relief came over him as he stared up at his brother. “I don’t need to. I _know_ it’s you.” 

“Dammit, Sammy!” Dean then proceeded to pour the holy water and borax on himself. Sam staggered up staring at Dean. He hadn’t noticed me yet. I smirked at Dean exasperation about it. Then he held up the knife for Sam. “Come on!” 

“No! Dean, can I just say hello?” Dean shook his head at his brother and rolled his sleeve up. He cut himself. 

“Alright.” He bound his arm with a headband. “Well...let's do this.” 

Sam chuckled. “I don't know whether to give you a hug or take a shower.” 

Dean laughed and said, “come here.” They hugged for a good few seconds. And I smiled fighting a laugh at the two of them. 

Then Sam saw me, “hey.” He pulled away from his brother and smiled at me. 

“Hey Sam.” I stepped forward, but as Dean turned, I knew what he was about to do. Before he could throw any holy water on me, I caught his wrist. “Not in the mood for a wet t-shirt contest Dean.” I took it out of his hand. He just looked at me. I rolled my eyes and drank the water. He handed me the borax too, “god you're paranoid.” I told him. Sam laughed. I finished and sliced my arm a little after he handed me the knife. Once Dean was satisfied, I gave Sam a huge hug. 

“It’s so good to see you.” He said. 

“You too.” I smiled. I smiled so wide that my cheeks started to hurt. 

We pulled a part and Sam just beamed at us. “Dude. You’re...freakin’ alive.” He took a few steps away with his hands in his hair. I noticed that he had grown it out a little more too. It looked good. “I mean, what the hell happened?” 

“Well, I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory.” Dean Explained. 

Shock washed over him. “You were in Purgatory? For a whole year?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, time flies when you’re running for your life.” I said. 

“Well, Well, how'd you get out?” I dropped my smile at that. Thinking that it was way too big of a question to explain in words.

“I guess whoever built that box didn't want us in there any more than we did.” Dean told him. 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at us. “What does that mean?” 

“We’re here, okay?” 

“What about Cas? Was he there?” Sam asked, looking back and forth between the two of us. 

I looked away while Dean took a few steps his back now facing Sam and I. “Yeah, Cas didn’t make it.” 

“What exactly does that mean?” 

I looked up at him. “Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty hairy towards the end, and he...just let go.” 

“So Cas is dead? You saw him die?” A wave of grief and shock came over the younger brother as he looked between us again. 

Dean then said, “We saw enough.” Discomfort and anxiety came from both Dean and I. These questions were getting overwhelming fast. 

“So, then what, you're not sure?” 

Dean turned back to him. “I said I saw enough Sam.” 

“Right. Dean, I’m sorry.” He said. Worry came from him. 

“Us too.”I said, then I noticed his arm. “You're still bleeding.” 

He looked down. “Crap. I’ll go get the first aid kit.” 

I smiled. “Wait a minute will ya?” I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. I took a breath and hovered my hand over the cut. Curiosity and confusion came from him as he stared at me. Then I closed my eyes. In seconds, I let energy from myself flow to my fingertips and guided it to Sam’s skin. Eventually I pictured the skin healing up, cell by cell coming together to reform. I let go and opened my eyes again. His cut was gone and he stared at me with wide eyes. 

“How did you do that?” He asked. 

I smiled. “I picked up a few tricks since you last saw me.” 

I let go of him as I felt Dean’s pride waft off him. “Me next?” He asked. 

“I don’t know you almost drenched me holy water and borax.” I said dryly but with a smirk. He gave me a look and turned. I would do it anyway. I never liked seeing him hurt either one of them. Dean went to the fridge as I sat down at the table. 

“So you – I can't believe you're actually here.” Dean said as he took out three beers and handed me one. “You know that half your numbers are out of service? Felt like we were leaving messages in the wind.” He sat down next to me and put out a beer for Sam. 

He just remained standing. Guilt washed over him. “Yeah, I-I-I didn’t get your messages.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows. “How come?” Dean asked. 

“Probably because I ditched the phones.” 

“Because…?” 

He took a breath. “I guess, um... I guess something happened to me this year, too.” He shrugged and looked away. “I don't hunt anymore.” He smiled a little at Dean. Wondering what our response would be. I raised my eyebrows at that. He wasn’t lying, but it was very hard to believe. 

Dean straight up laughed. “Yeah. And Sasha Grey's gone legit.” Sam chuckled a little bit. “What?” 

“Nothing. Um, she did a Soderbergh movie.” 

“What?” Confusion and realization came over the man. And anger. A lot of it. 

“She did a Soderbergh-“ 

“No.” It was clear in Dean’s voice. “ _You_ , Sam. You quit?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I-you guys were gone...Dean. Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. I mean, Crowley even shipped off Kevin and Meg to parts unknown.” 

“Crowley has Kevin?” I asked. 

Dean just ignored me. “So you just turned tail on the family business.” Hurt and anger came in steady waves. 

“Nothing says ‘family’ quite like the whole family being dead.” 

“I wasn’t dead. We weren’t dead.” Dean stood up, leaving his beer. “In fact, we were knee-deep in God's armpit killing monsters, which, I thought, is what we actually do.” I was fighting my own confusion and anger as Dean spoke. 

Defensiveness came from Sam. “Yes, Dean. And far as I knew, what we do is the thing what got every single member of my family _killed_. I had no one...no one. And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And, honestly, I-I didn't exactly have a roadmap. So, yeah, I-I fixed up the Impala, and I just...drove.” There was clearly something else. But I didn’t pry. 

Then Dean said it. “After you looked for us.” Sam didn’t respond. Shame came over him. 

“You didn’t look for us?” I asked. Sam looked at me with a full wave of guilt. I looked away from him, fighting my own anger and tears brimming my eyes. 

“Good. That's good. Now, we-we...always told each other not to look for each other. That's smart. Good for you. Of course, we always _ignored_ that because of our deep, abiding love for each other, but not this time, right, Sammy?” 

“Look, I’m still the same guy, Dean.” 

“Well, bully for you. I’m _not_.” Dean walked away to the bedroom and shut the door between us and him. 

I wanted to call for him. But...I just stared at Sam. I bit my tongue and got up. “I’m gonna go take a drive.” 

“Wait I-“ 

“It’s okay Sam. I get it. You didn’t look for us. And _clearly_ you're not the person I thought you were.” 

He looked away. “Please...let me explain.” 

“I don’t want to hear it right now. And honestly if I hear another word from your mouth...I will clock you. Let me cool down... _please_.” 

I walked out the door and went straight to the shed. I found my bike sitting under a tarp. “Hey girl.” I whispered with slight relief as I took it off. I smiled as I took a look at her. I started her up, thankfully she still started, and threw my helmet on. I got on and took to the road. 

Sam didn’t follow me. I drove for a while just thinking. I questioned everything. Every interaction I had with the man. That night we spent together by the lake. I was so angry with him, and yet...I couldn’t help it. I loved him. I figured that out in Purgatory. He was the reason I kept fighting, and now...I know. He didn’t fight for me. He didn’t fight for his own brother. My brain told me to not push anything further. So I decided something then and there. Some would say it would be stupid, but I knew in my heart it was the right thing to do. 

After an hour or so, I returned to the cabin. My bike was going to need a check up at a mechanic before I would take her hunting again, but I was grateful to have her still running. 

So, I went inside. Sam was sitting at the table, his jacket off. When I came in he stood. I had calmed, but...I still was angry with him. I couldn’t hold back as I stood in front of him. “Sam...you need to know something. Dean and I...we went through hell together. We got out. And I’m grateful. And I’m happy to see you. But…” I sighed. “What happened before...us...clearly things have changed. And if it was just you...I would have left already.” He looked at me with his puppy-dog eyes. “But It’s _not_ just you. Dean...he knows what I went through, as I do for him. He’s like a brother to me now. So I’m staying for him.” 

“Why?” He asked. 

“He needs somebody in his corner right now. To keep him grounded as we come back into civilian life. And I need him too. So...I’m gonna go talk to him, and we’re going to try to find Kevin. Are you with us on that?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” I turned and crossed the room. I knocked on the bedroom door as I sensed waves of anger from behind it. “Dean? It’s me. Can we talk?” 

I heard a faint. “Yeah.” I opened it slowly. He was sitting on the bed, his back to me. 

I closed the door and walked slowly to him. “Hey.” He didn’t respond. “How’s that cut doing? I can help with that if you want?” 

I sat next to him, and he let me take his arm gently. I took off the bandana and healed it for him. “You okay?” I asked after a few moments of silence. 

“No.” 

I rubbed my hand onto his shoulder. “I know you're angry with him. Believe me I am too...but we have work to do. We need to find Kevin. And fast. Sam’s here to help, for now. Take as much time as you need, and come out with us. We need to work together.” 

He nodded, and I got up. I left the room and sat down on my chair. Only to find my journal where I had left it on the coffee table. I picked it up as Sam started working on some dinner. I stayed quiet as I flipped through it and smiled as I looked at some of my old cases. I flipped to a blank page when Dean emerged from the bedroom and with him, a box. 

He put it on the coffee table in front of us. It was filled with cellphones. “You want some dinner?” Sam warily asked. 

“I’ll pass.” Dean said and out an earbud to an ear. 

“I’ll have some. Thank you.” I said quietly. Sam smiled a little at me. Despite my mixed feelings about the man, I was still hungry. A little while later, he handed me a bowl of chili and returned to the table. All was quiet, but I sensed Dean’s unwavering anger. And it was spiking again with every message his listened to. Eventually Dean turned and looked at Sam. _If looks could kill..._ I thought. _This can’t be good_. 

“What?” Sam asked. A little fear and confusion wafted over. 

Dean took the earbud out and put the phone on speaker. It was Kevin. “ _Sam Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran._ ” 

“When was that?” I asked. 

Dean didn’t respond. He played another message. “ _Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man._ ” 

“Okay.” Sam stood up. “I get it. So, what, you want to...strategize or something?” 

Dean played another message. “ _Sam, it's Kevin. I'm good...Whoo! I'm so good._ ” 

“Is he...drunk?” 

The message continued. “ _Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night. It's all good in the hood_.” He cleared his throat. “ _Uh, if you're still alive, eat me._ ” 

Another message. “ _Eat me!_ ” 

Another message. “ _Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore._ ” 

Dean was so angry that I had to put up walls. Something I hadn’t had to do in a long time. “He was our responsibility.” I jumped when he threw the phone at Sam’s chest. “And you couldn’t answer the damn phone.” 

Dean stormed out again but it didn’t take long for him to return. Sam and I were sitting at the table, I was on my second beer, working on the last message Kevin sent. Due to the background noise, we were trying to decipher where he could be. “Alright, listen to this-Kevin’s last message. Listen to the background.” 

Sam played the message again as we listened to the background more closely. “Hear that?” I asked Dean. 

“What is it?” 

“I think he was on a bus. Listen again.” Sam isolated the background.

“ _Last stop-Centreville._ ” We could hear more clearly. 

Dean stood from the couch and asked, “Centreville? Centreville where?” 

“Michigan.” 

“And why would Kevin be in Centreville, Michigan?” 

“Because...his high school girlfriend…” he turned the laptop around to show her Facebook page. “...goes to college there.”

“That’s thin.” Dean said. 

“It’s the best lead we got.” Sam told him. 

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “We?” 

A wave of guilt came over him. “You were right. He was our responsibility. So... let's find him, okay?” 

…

The next morning, we loaded out. We threw our weapons, including my beloved sword that I had freshly sharpened, in the trunk. As we closed it up, Sam said. “Hey.” He tossed Dean his the keys. 

He looked the car over for a second before we climbed in. “Well...no visible signs of douchery-I’ll give you that.” I rolled my eyes as we climbed in. I gave a pause as there was a faint smell of dog coming from my seat. Dean seemed to smell it too and looked back. “Smell like dog to you?” Dean asked Sam directly, with a serious look. 

Sam inhaled, and said, “In the car?” 

“You tell me.” Sam just shrugged. Clearly avoiding lying, but I knew him. He probably had a dog in there recently and wanted to avoid that fight. “Hmm.” Dean responded. Then he started the engine. As it roared to life we both smiled. _It’s good to be back_. I thought. 

After an hour or so on the road, I fell asleep in the back. I certainly didn’t mean to, but I dreamt of the forest.

_The forest that we spent so much time in running and killing. Dean and I were chasing someone, a vampire down a barely marked trail between the trees. We needed info. How to get out. As we chased him, we lost him. “Dammit.” I whispered. I tried focusing on the man, but he seemed to be too far away._

_Then we heard a rustling noise and went after it. In seconds the man was in front of us. He finally stopped and turned, ready to fight. Dean started at him and they scrambled as I kept my sword in both hands. Dean managed to make the man lose his weapon and pinned him against the tree. I went up to him and held my blade to his throat. His teeth descended in front of us as he hiss at me._

_“Take a breath.” Dean told him. “Calm down. Where’s the angel?”_

_His eyes widened and he smiled. “You’re them. The humans.”_

_Anger flared in Dean, “Where’s the angel?”_

_“I don’t know.” Truth._

_Dean nodded at me and plunged his knife into the vamps arm, effectively pinning him to the bark. As he couldn’t scream I swung back and chopped his head clean off. Dean picked up the dead vamps weapon._

_With a yell, I was thrown back to another tree and my sword flung out of my hands. As the air out of my lungs got knocked out, Dean was fighting the vamp for his weapon. I squeaked out, “Dean!” As I looked for my own sword. Then a third presence came forward._

_Benny appeared to flung himself at the other vampire. He pulled him off Dean and chopped his head clean off._

_He turned to Dean as he scrambled up._

  
I woke up after that as we hit a bump in the road. My heart was still beating hard as I realized where I was. “Hey ESP? You okay?” Dean asked. 

I rubbed my face, and took a drink of water from a bottle I had brought with me. “Yeah I’m fine.” Sam just gave me a look but they kept quiet. 

We drove for hours, until we hit a motel just a few hours away from Centreville. We checked in, and Sam and I were unloading the car. Dean went off to the vending machine. Right before heading in, I noticed two boys playing in the parking lot with a couple of fake toy guns. Dean noticed too. 

He was watching them a few moments. I went inside and threw the bags I was carrying on to the nearest bed. Something in my instincts told me Dean wasn’t turkey watching them, but having a moment that could turn ugly quick. I turned around and went out to Dean, who was still frozen in his spot. “Hey. You okay?” I asked and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little, and I retracted my hand. 

He saw that it was me and relaxed. Waves of anxiety and fear came from him. “Yeah. Yeah. Just gonna grab a snack.” 

I looked him over. “If you wanna talk about it, I’m always here.” I smiled gently at him. He nodded and turned back to the machine. 

A little while later, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, his anxiety just wafting off him. I wasn’t doing much better as I sat at the table going through my journal. The noise of the bustling city around us wasn’t doing either of us favors. The constant sounds were pretty jarring. 

Sam came out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, hey, what do you say we blow this joint, hit the road?” Dean asked. 

“Now?” Sam asked. I looked up at Dean. 

“Yeah, Kevin's not getting any more found.” 

Sam put his hands in his pockets. “The kid survived a year without us. He'll be okay for another twelve hours.” He chuckled at that last bit. “Besides, when's the last time you slept?” 

Dean looked away. “Hmm.” _Oh no_. I thought. Another fight was brewing. 

“What?” 

I swallowed and looked down at my journal, trying to stay out of it. “Nothing. Is that, uh, that how you rationalized taking a year off? People will be okay?” 

“People _were_ okay, Dean. You’re okay.” 

“Wow.” 

Another wave of defensiveness came over Sam. “Look, I did what we promised we'd do. I moved on. I lived my life.” 

“Yeah, no, I’m getting that.” Anger started to bubble in me too. 

“Look, it wasn't like I was...just oblivious. I mean, I read the paper every day. I saw the weird stories…” he sat down on the other bed. “...the kind of stuff we used to chase.” 

“And you said what? ‘Not my problem?’” Dean asked. _Geez that should have stung._

“Yes. And you know what? The world went on.” 

“People died, Sam.” 

“People will always die, Dean. Or maybe another hunter took care of it. I don't know, but the point is, for the first time, I realized that it wasn't _only_ up to me to stop it.” 

I stared up at him. He was on the verge of telling us something. I could feel it. Apparently so did Dean. “So what was it, Hmm?” What could possibly make you stop just like that? A girl?” My heart dropped. That was it, his face said it all. “Was there a girl?” 

Sam avoided looking at me. “The girl had nothing to do with it.” 

“There _was_ a girl.” Dean said as realization dawned on him. 

I got out of my seat and grabbed my jacket. “I’m going to take a walk.” Within two seconds I was out the door, both Dean and Sam calling me. I ignored them as I just left, letting my feet take me anywhere. I was down the street at about a half a mile when the Impala found me. Dean was driving alone. 

He parked it on the side of the road before me and came out. I just looked at him and burst into tears. “Hey. It’s okay.” He pulled me into his arms and I cried into my chest. “I got you. It’s okay.” That was it for me. It felt like Sam tore my heart out and broke it into a thousand pieces right in front of me. And I couldn’t face it. “Let’s get in the car okay?” Dean eventually said as I calmed down. 

We got in the car and he drove for a while as I went through my own emotions about it. I was so upset at first, then I got angry. I got angry at Sam and then myself. “How could I be so stupid?” I said. 

“Hey. You’re not stupid.” 

“I was falling for him Dean. I think I still am...I thought it was the same from him, and he just...he let us _rot_ in Purgatory for some other _girl_.” 

He looked at me and back at the road. “Hey. Look at me. I’m angry at him. Hell, I’ve never been so angry at a person in my life. I get it. He didn’t leave us there for some girl. He didn’t _know_.” 

I ran my hands through my hair digging my nails into my scalp. “I can’t face him Dean. I can’t.” 

“You can’t avoid him either.” He sighed. “Look, you won’t be alone when we go back. We still have a job to do...even if he made a bad choice. He said it was over between them okay?” 

“I don’t care about that...he just...I’m so angry at all of it. I’m angry at him. I’m angry at you-“ 

“What did I do?” 

“I’ve been made peacemaker for the two of you cause you have a stick up your ass.” I said dryly. “I'm angry about purgatory. I’m angry about Cas. I’m angry about everything, and I can’t stand it anymore.” 

He didn’t fight back at me. He sighed and pulled over. “Okay. Let me have it.” He said as he put the Impala in park.

“What?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows. 

“You want to be angry at somebody, be angry at me. Yell at me, go ahead.” 

I laughed. I shouldn’t have, but I did. “I’m not gonna yell at you.” 

“Okay. You wanna punch me? Free shot?” I laughed again which made him smile. “Look, I get it. We’ve both been through the ringer on this. But...if you need to get a break from him, I’ll leave his ass here and drive you back to the cabin. You can go wherever you want from there.” 

I shook my head. “That’s not an option for me.” 

“Why not?” 

“We’re both struggling. We both see it. I mean...we survived a year of purgatory together. Might as well stick together for this. Cause right now...you're the only thing keeping me grounded.” 

He smirked a little. “Alright. But what about Sam?” 

I looked ahead. “Like you said, I can’t avoid him. But it’s my own fault…” 

“What is?” 

I looked at him, “ _he’s_ the reason I got out. The whole time...I kept thinking that I needed to get back to him. That we weren’t finished. But now...I realized that I built him up in my head. I didn’t see the real him. And my heart’s broken because of it.” A few more tears fell from my eyes as Dean wrapped and arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder as I cried for a few minutes. 

“He’s an idiot, and sooner or later. He’ll realize it.” 

“Yeah, but it’ll be too late won’t it?” 

…

I had Dean drop me off at the motel. I realized something in the heartbreak, that I couldn’t keep myself on this ‘Sam will comeback to me’ crap that I had told myself throughout the year. Yes I still loved him. Of course I did. But...I couldn’t let myself be led on. I had a boat load of crap to deal with, Sam didn’t need to be one of the reasons for it. Not when we had a job to do.

I knocked on the door and went in. Sam was still seated on the bed, but stood up when he saw me. I kept my distance. “Hey.” He said. 

“We need to talk.” I said without looking at him directly. 

“Okay. Let’s talk.” 

I sat down at the table facing him. Waves of anxiety came off him as he returned to his own seat. “What was her name?” 

He took a breath. “Amelia.” 

“Do you love her…” 

“Yes...I did. I do...I Uh…”

I nodded and looked away. “Sam...I need to know. Was she the reason why you didn’t look for us?” 

His eyebrows furrowed. “No. No...it was something else. Something I never had before.” 

“What?” 

“A home...a normal life.” 

I nodded. It was starting to be understandable, still my anger at him stayed. I tried with everything I had not to scream at him. “Why did you leave her?” 

“A lot of reasons...You, and Dean...Kevin...I need to clean up the mess I left behind.” 

“Yeah, you do…” I mumbled. “Sam...we need to figure something out. This whole... _history_ between us...the silence and no definition of what we are...it’s not good for me. I’m trying to get my head out purgatory and I’m struggling. I don’t need...I don’t need you and all of our problems between us on top of it.” 

A wave of concern came from him. “What do you want to do? Do you want to leave?” 

“No...I’m not leaving. I can’t do that to Dean. But I also can’t leave us undefined. I can’t handle this limbo anymore, Sam. I _can’t_.” A tear escaped my eye. “I think we need to forget that _we_ ever happened...I think we need to be just friends, if that.” 

He nodded. A wave of disappointment and anxiety came up. “That’s probably a good idea. I’m sorry.” 

“I know. But it’s for the better.” A quiet fell over the both of us. Then I said, “I’m gonna take a shower.” I got up and grabbed my bag, which was left packed on the floor near the closet, and took it with me. As I went in, before closing the door, I smiled and said, “when he gets back...you might want to tell him about the dog in the back seat.” 

“I don’t want him throwing a bitchfit.” We both chuckled. 

“Yeah. But lying to him about it will make it worse. By the way, how did a dog end up in your back seat?” 

“I might have...hit one.” 

I gasped. “Sam Winchester you didn’t.” 

“It was an accident.” 

“I hope so. Was he okay?” 

“Yeah...uh...Amelia fixed him up.” He said with a sad look. 

I nodded and turned. I closed the door and let a few silent tears fall. I got in the shower and stayed under the hot water for about twenty minutes, letting my time on the road wash off me. I only wished the heartbreak would go down the drain too. 

I got out and I was drying my hair when I heard Dean say, “I knew I smelled dog.” 

“And I knew you'd throw a bitch fit.” I chuckled at that. 

“Hey, the rules are simple, Sam. You don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car!” That’s when I got out of the bathroom. Sam was still on the bed while Dean sat on the floor, sitting against the end of the other bed. 

Sam didn’t seem to notice as he said, “All right, what about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“Look at you. You've still got that look. You're shaky. You're on edge. What was it like?” 

“Sam.” I said, suddenly protective of Dean. He was asking him to open a door that I wasn’t sure we could close. Sam looked up at me and guilt washed over. 

“It’s alright.” Dean said to me. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” 

“Try me.” Sam said. 

I crossed my arms and took a breath. Of course he wants to know. I thought. I returned to my seat at the table to eat the burger and fries Dean got me, but I just turned and focused on the boys. Dean looked at me for silent permission. I nodded and he turned back to Sam. 

“It was bloody. Messy. 31 flavors of bottom-dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like 360-degree combat. But there was something about being there.” He sighed. “It felt pure.” 

“It was a warzone that never stopped, and it seemed like we had no way out, but to fight and to kill.” I told Sam without looking into his eyes. “I never want to go back there again.” 

I thought back to the dream I had earlier as we all fell into silence. I thought back to when we first met Benny. He had just saved our asses from that Vamp. 

_I found my sword and stood defensively next to Dean. “What, no thanks for saving your hides?” The vamp in front of us asked._

_“Sure. I won't shove this up your ass.” Dean said, holding the weapon he had stolen from one of the other vampires we killed._

_“Mm. Awful strange way to punch your meal ticket, friend.” He started circling us, and we circled him, keeping our distance. “I got something you need.” He said. A wave of anticipation wafted off the vampire infront of us._

_“Yeah, what’s that?” I asked._

_“A way out.”_

_Dean and I laughed, then he said “Even a dental apocalypse like you knows there’s no such thing.”_

_The vamp smiled. “There is if you're human. God has made it so. At least, that's the rumor.”_

_“Bull.”_

_He shrugged. “Suit yourself. Maybe you have gone native. Maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dick, and Harry.”_

_We stopped circling. “Prove it.” I said._

_“Nah. You’re either in or you’re out.”_

_Dean and I exchanged a look. Then he asked, “So you just want to guide us out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart?”_

_“More or Less.”_

_“What’s in it for you?” I asked._

_“I’m hopping a ride.”_

_“What?” Dean said while he scrunched his face._

_“It's a human portal, jackass. Only humans can pass through. I show you the door, you hump my soul to the other side.”_

_“So you're looking for a soul train.”_

_“Sure. If that’s what you’re into.”_

_“And how do we know this isn't a set-up? How do we know We ain't gonna end up like your friend over there?” I asked him._

_“He was my friend. Now you are. First rule of Purgatory, kid. You can't trust nobody.”_

_“You just asked us to trust you.” Dean pointed out._

_“You see? You’re getting it now.”_

_“Hmm.” Dean smirked, pointed his blade towards the vamp, then said. “First we find the angel.”_

_“Mm, four’s a crowd, chief.”_

_“Well, hey, either you’re in or you’re out.” He smiled at us. He was definitely in.  
  
_

…

The next morning, no one really spoke as we got up, put on our Fed suits, and left for Centreville. We just...left. Dean drove. Sam worked on the case. And I watched Michigan go by through the window. We tracked down Channing, Kevin’s former girlfriend, to her dorm. 

She spoke with us while her roommate was typing in the background. “The last time I saw Kevin was, like, a year ago..” 

“When he disappeared?” Sam asked her. 

“Mm-hmm. He stole his mother's car because he thought he was on a mission from God or something? It was crazy.” 

The roommate then said, “Shut up! My friend Adam-who got addicted to Adderall but got a perfs on his SATs, so it was totally worth it-same thing.”

“Shut up!” Channing told her. 

“Serious. Mission from God.” 

Sam cleared his throat. “Look, Channing, we know Kevin was here.” 

“No, he wasn’t.” She was telling the truth. I stood there defeated, Kevin hadn’t been there. 

“And we understand if you're trying to protect him. But nobody can protect Kevin better than we can.” Sam continued. 

“I hate Kevin. I wouldn’t protect him.” She wasn’t lying about that either. 

Dean then said, “I thought you two had a thing.” 

“Yeah, when he was going to Princeton.” 

“Wow. Just like that?” I asked. This girl was shallow, and I wondered why Kevin dated her at all. 

Channing looked back at her roommate, who said, “Yeah.”

“Mm-Hmm.” Channing uttered. 

We walked out of there not sure what to do next. Once we got out onto the campus, I told them, “she wasn’t lying. She hasn’t seen him.” 

“So why would Kevin come sniffing around here if not to see her?” Dean asked. 

“No idea. Maybe we should split up, ask around, see if anybody's seen him?” 

“Yeah, Asian kid, yea high, at a university. That should be easy.” I rolled my eyes as I went with Dean to start asking around about Kevin. We got nothing from every student and professor we asked. 

Eventually we gave up and went to the outdoor cafe where we found Sam sitting on his laptop. We sat down opposite to him as I felt a few waves of sadness and guilt come from him. I stared a little as Dean just said, “Don't judge me. I got bubkis.” 

“Well…” Sam said. 

Then a waitress came up and placed a burger and fries infront of him. Then he pushed it in front of Dean. “Sweet mother of god. It’s for me? Seriously?” I smiled as the waves of pure joy came from him. 

Sam smiled a little too. I think we were both happy to see him express an emotion that wasn’t anger. “Check this out. So, I went through campus security archives around the time Kevin should have been here. Anyone look familiar?” 

He turned the laptop towards us which showed security footage of Kevin wearing a baseball cap. Dean just kept eating and moaning a little too much. I rolled my eyes and said, “Dude. It’s a burger.” 

“It's a treasure. Alright, so, what, Kevin comes all the way to campus and doesn't see his girlfriend?” 

“I don't know...but I went to the computer lab and found the computer he was on.” Sam said. 

“And?” 

“And I found the website he was visiting, found his account username, hacked in to the website, found when else this username logged in, and then I reverse-tracked the IP address back to the original user, Kevin, who is apparently been using the same wireless router for the past two months.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. “Wow.” I said to him. Dean was just a little confused. 

Though a half full mouth, he said, “That is spectacular work. Any chance I can get that in English?” 

“Yeah. I think he's in Iowa-at a coffee shop.” Sam told him with a wave of annoyance. 

“Alright. Let Dean finish his burger and we’ll go. Unless you want some alone time Dean?” I asked with a smirk. 

“Shut up.” He said and moaned into his burger again. 

…

We drove down to Iowa and tracked Kevin down to an old church. “A church? You sure this is right?” Dean asked. 

“Barista at the coffee shop swears he's seen Kevin ducking in here for the past few months.” Sam said, then tried the front door. He knocked and announced ourselves, trying to coax him to open up. When we got no answer, Dean picked the lock. As soon as we walked in, we were sprayed with borax from a super soaker. Well, only for a second for me, as I ducked behind Sam’s large frame. 

“Stop! Stop! Not Leviathans. It's us.”Dean shouted. As soon as the spraying stopped, I stepped back between the boys. 

Kevin was there, waves of anger coming off him. “What the hell happened to you guys?” 

“Cliff notes? We went to Purgatory.” Dean said guestering to him and I. “Sam hit a dog.” 

A wave of guilt fell from Sam again. “For real?” Kevin asked. “You want some towels. 

I smiled. “Yes please.” He got us a couple and led us into the main room of the small church. Symbols and devils traps were everywhere. 

A wave of impression came from Dean. “Who taught you all this?” 

“I guess...God.” 

“ _God_ taught you how to trap demons?” Sam asked. 

“Technically, yeah.” 

“Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?” 

“Well...First, he took me to a warehouse. There was a tablet there, like the last one.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. “Wait, there’s another tablet? So another Word of God.” 

Kevin nodded. “Yes.” 

“How many Words of God are there?” Dean asked. 

“I just became a Prophet, like a year ago,” 

“Well, did this tablet have a name?” Sam asked. 

Kevin smirked. “ _Demons_.” 

“What about Demons?” A wave of excitement came from Dean. 

“As far as I could tell...everything. Crowley had me read it for him, and I found something about Hell Gates.” 

“What about Hell Gates?” I asked. 

“There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell. So the demons got them for me. 

“You showed the King of Hell how to open a Hell Gate? So that all the demons in Hell could come out all at the same time?” Dean asked, a wave of panic coming over. 

“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “No.” He smiled. “I _told_ Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter-how to destroy demons.” 

Dean beamed with a wave of pride as we all smiled. “You son of a bitch.” 

Sam then asked, “Wait. Kevin? Where's the tablet now?” 

“Safe.” 

“Safe where?” 

“Hey. As long as it's safe, okay?” Dean said. “Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?” I gave Dean a look. 

Then Kevin answered with a smile, “Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever.” 

Shock came from all of us. “Seriously?” I asked. 

“Come again?” Dean asked with a slack jaw. 

“Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?” 

All three of us exchanged a look. “Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important.” 

After that bomb dropped, Sam, Dean, and I stepped out to speak about it. It was huge. The biggest news since Dean and I got back. Yeah it had been a week, but still. “Okay, if this kid is right, he's sitting on a bombshell. Hell, he _is_ the bombshell.” Dean said. Sam looked away as I felt another wave of worry from him. “What?” 

“ _That_. I mean, there's no way that Kevin's getting out of this intact, is there?” 

“Well, he's doing pretty well for himself so far.” 

“Yeah. He got out.” 

“Yeah. And now he's in it... whether he likes it or not.” 

“Dean.” I said. “He’s got a point. Kevin’s just a kid.” 

“Yeah, well...he’s gotta grow up sometime.” 

“So...free will, that's only for you?” Sam said. I rolled my eyes. _Great, another fight_. I thought. 

“I can't believe what I'm hearing. Sam, we have an opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell, we send every demon back to hell-forever. Every single _bastard_ that destroyed our lives, killed our mother, killed Jess.” He looked at me, “Killed Jackson. And you're not sure?” I stared daggers at him. “What?” 

“Walk away. Right now.” I said, trying to keep my anger at bay. 

“What did I do-“ 

“You don’t get to use those names to make us feel _guilty_. Go.” He huffed and took a walk. 

Still Sam had waves of guilt and worry come over him. “Thanks.” He leaned over the railing on his elbows. 

“Well...someone has to call him out on his bullshit.” I turned and leaned my back against it and crossed my arms. 

“So...you told him?” 

I looked away. “Yeah. Spent a year together. We had time.” He chuckled. 

“Still can’t believe you told him to pound sand.” 

“It’s easier than you think. You should try it sometime.” Then I smiled. 

“What? What is it?” 

“I missed _this_. Just talking. Making fun of your brother.” That earned me a smile. “Not worrying about judgement or surviving. Just…” 

“Being friends.” We looked at eachother. There was a longing in his eyes for a moment. Everything was still so raw between us, but staring at them...it made me want to melt, run my fingers in his hair and do so many other things. 

I sighed and looked away. “I better go look for him. And make sure he’s okay.” 

“You know you don’t have to.” Sam said as I stepped away from the railing. 

“I know. But...we’re sort of checking up on eachother. Getting back to normal isn’t as easy as you would think.” I paused for a beat. “Why don’t you talk to the kid? I’m sure he’s got a lot going around in his head.” 

He nodded as I walked off. I found Dean leaning against the hood of the Impala. He noticed my footsteps and glanced over his shoulder. “You coming back to yell at me?” 

“Do I need to?” I asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” I stood in front of him now. 

“Dean, that was out of line and you know it.” He looked away. “Look, I want those bastards to pay as much as you do. After everything they have done, but Kevin’s still a kid. Sam was just sticking up for him, and I agreed. Ultimately, though...it’s up to him. Kevin’s the key on this. Whichever way he goes, we go with. End of story.” 

A wave of acceptance came over him as well as annoyance. “You’re a pain in the ass when you're right.” 

I smiled and chuckled. “Yeah, but I’m you're pain in the ass, so…” 

He smiled a bit at me. “Come on. We better gear up and head back inside. If we found Kevin, there’s a good chance somebody else will too.” 

We went to the trunk and filled up on guns, the demon knife, my sword and Dean’s bone blade. It had gotten pretty dark as we went inside, candles were lit as we walked in quietly. 

But we stopped as we heard Sam and Kevin’s voices. “If we can do this, get the tablet, get you everything you need to close the gates of Hell, there's a world out there where nobody-not Crowley, no demon-is chasing you anymore.” Sam told him. 

“I guess I just don't see how I get from here to there.” Kevin said with a wave of sadness. 

“I used to not be able to see it, either. But there is a way.” 

“Just give me five minuets.” Kevin got up and walked away. Dean then nudged me and announced ourselves. We brought the bag of weapons in and Sam stood up. 

“How is he?” I asked. 

“He’s good. Just...uh...getting his things.” We waited for a little bit in silence. I thought more about what Sam had said, light at the end of the tunnel, and seeing it. That was something I struggled with, but it was a pleasant surprise to see that in Sam. 

Kevin came back in and the room started to shake from the floorboards. “The hell?” I said as the shaking broke apart the devils trap on the floor boards below us. 

“We got company.” Dean said. He handed me my sword. “Sam.” He handed him the knife, and then picked up his bone blade. 

“What the hell is that?” Sam said when he saw it. 

“It’s Purgatory.” Dean said simply. The floor had stopped shaking and the doors burst open. 

Two demons entered. One of the Demons started to speak. “Dean Winchester. Back from Purgatory.” Sam and I stood in front of Kevin, who had picked up a squeeze bottle of holy water. 

“Spanky the demon. Yeah, I heard about you. You’re the one who uses too much teeth right?” Dean quipped. 

The demons rush at us. One took on Dean as I slashed at the other. He then pushed me to the wall, and I fumbled with my sword. In seconds it was screaming from the holy water. Sam then stabbed it in the back with his knife. We looked up to see Dean still struggling with his Demon even though he had him pinned to the ground. “Dean!” Sam shouted as I took my sword and ran up to him. I took my sword and plunged it straight into the demon’s chest. 

As we all breathed a sigh of relief, then I heard a “Hello, boys.” I turned to see Crowley was at the door, with Channing who now had black eyes.

I pulled my sword out of the body and held it up as we all stood to shield Kevin. “Dean. You're looking...Well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors.” Then he looked at me, “you on the other hand dear...your ruthlessness...it’s becoming of you. Where's your angel?” 

“Ask your mother.” Dean spit out. 

“There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did.” He looked up at Sam. “Moose.” _Moose_? I thought. “Still with the pork chops. I admire that.” 

“Let Channing go.” Kevin said. He was waving off fear and panic as he stared at her. 

“That’s not Channing, Kevin. Not anymore.” Dean told him. 

“What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing.” The demon wasn’t lying. “Kev. Last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, _bygones_. And I'll let the girl go back to...What's-the-Point U.” 

“He's lying. You won't get Channing back. She's probably dead already.” _God I wish Crowley was_. 

Crowley sighed, “Will you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak.” He snapped his fingers and the girl came through. 

She looked around disoriented, then saw her boyfriend. “Kevin?” 

“Channing?” A little relief came from him. 

“What’s going on?” 

“There's a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school.” 

“What?!” 

“But it's gonna be okay.” 

Crowley looked between the two of them. “I-I just-I can’t.” 

“No, no, wait.” Kevin pleaded but Crowley just snapped his fingers again. The demon returned with the black eyes. “Okay. I’ll do it.” 

“Kevin?” I said in disbelief. 

“Myself for the girl. But this ends. Alright? No fighting, no nothing. It ends.” 

“Can’t let you do that buddy.” Dean tried. 

“Or What? You’ll kill me?” He looked up to Crowley. “I’ll grab my stuff.” He left the room. 

We all turned to the demon and glared at him. “Chin up, gentlemen. I’m a professional.” 

“This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley.” Dean said with a new wave of anger. 

“Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow?” He quipped. Then he called out, “Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop.” He paused when there was no answer. Dean and I exchanged a look. “Kevin?” 

He stepped forward and I raised my sword. “Not a step more.” I told him. He looked at the hilt of my sword, snapped his fingers again, and I felt it grow hot. I looked down as it was burning red. I dropped it, to keep from my palms getting burnt. 

He just looked at me. “Really, darling?” He and the demon holding Channing walked past us. “Kevin! 

I leaned down and picked the sword back up the hilt now cooled. “What are we gonna do?” I asked them. 

“I don’t know.” Dean said. Then we heard screaming. 

Kevin yelled, “Sam, Dean, run!” We took off towards the front door and straight to the Impala. Kevin met us there and we all got in. Dean started the car and we moved. Just in time to see Crowley snap Channing's neck. 

Kevin’s grief washed over the silence of the car as we sped away.

…

We drove all night, so it wasn’t until morning that we stopped at a gas station. As we pulled up, Dean’s phone rang. “Hello?” There was a pause, then he said, “Wrong number.” He was lying. “Automated jackass. Alright, anybody want anything?” 

“I’m good.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I’ll go in too.” I said. Dean then looked at Kevin. 

When he didn’t respond, he looked at Sam. “Kevin? How you holding up?” Sam asked. 

“Awesome. The king of Hell just snapped my girlfriend's neck. How about you?” I pressed a hand to his shoulder gently.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, and Dean said, “Alright, listen to me. I'm sorry about your girlfriend, okay? I am. But the sooner you get this, the better. You're _in_ _it_ now, whether you like it or not. That means you do what you got to do.” After no respond from the kid, he said “I'm hitting the head.” Dean got out. 

Sam gave me a look as I got out, “I’ll go yell at him again.”

I walked around the building and followed him as we were out of sight of Sam and Kevin. “Wrong number?” I asked him. “I know when you lie, Dean.” 

“Shut up. It’s Benny.” He said as he pressed the phone to his ear. I leaned close to listen suddenly panicked. 

“There he is.” 

“How did you get a phone?” Dean asked. 

“Would you believe they sell these things in convenience stores now? A lot's changed in 50 years.” 

“Must be hell of a lot to take in.” I said. 

Benny chuckled, “hey darlin’. Mostly it’s the choices, you know? So _many_ choices.” 

“Yeah, I hear that.” Dean said, “Listen, Benny, not to beat a dead horse. What we did down there is what we had to do. Now, I don't regret it for a second. But...you know, maybe until we all adjust, it's best we all don't talk for a while.” 

“There it is.” 

“Hey, no fighting guys. We can’t fight amongst ourselves about this.” I told them. 

“I know Darlin’.” Benny said. 

“One day at a time, just like we talked about, right?” Dean asked. 

“I think you had it right, bud.” 

“What’s That?” 

“Purgatory _was_ pure. I’m kinda wishin’ I had appreciated it more. You know. Like you?” That unsettled my stomach a bit thinking back on the memory. 

“Listen, you got an emergency, you call us, you understand?” 

“I hear you. You keep your nose clean, too, brother. And Darlin’?” 

“Yeah.” I said. 

“Take care of yourself.” 

“I will. I always do.” Benny hung up. I looked up at Dean. “So we’re doing secret phone calls now?” 

“You know Sam wouldn’t understand.” He said with a defensive wave. 

“We don’t _know_ that. If we explained it to him maybe he would. I don’t like lying to him.” 

“Neither do I. But right now...it’s too soon. For _any_ of us.” 

I shook my head. “Dammit Dean. When will it be good enough time then?” 

“I don’t know. But for now...we just keep it between us.” 

I huffed and said, “Fine. But we blame _you_ when shit hits the fan.” 

“Fine.” I walked away annoyed at the man, knowing he probably won’t want to tell his brother at all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Season eight let’s go! Also comments are always appreciated!


	2. What’s up, Tiger Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is on to close the Gates of Hell, but Kevin is still reeling from our encounter from Crowley. So he wants to see his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to post this way earlier but I stayed off. If I wanted to I would post everything right now, buuuuut, I want to savor all it. So enjoy this new chapter, and the new one will be out soon-Indigo

_“All of us are guarded by the most powerful of all the angels—our mother.”_ -Unknown

  
  
  


We were headed towards the direction of where Kevin stashed the tablet. We all had been dealing with a lot of crap the last few days. My latest pile: my hair. I know I sound incredibly shallow. But you would be worrying about it too if you hadn’t used shampoo in a year. 

Yes I had the occasional water source where I could dunk my hair in, but for the most part, it had been a mess where I kept it in a bun ever since I got back. I put it back in a bun that morning, thinking, _god I need to see a professional about this_. And it didn’t help that every time I looked at Sam’s perfect hair that I would get jealous. As we sat down for lunch, I was seriously thinking of asking Dean to stop at a proper salon to fix my situation. That and stealing some of Sam’s many hair products. 

My mind got off my hair as soon as Kevin asked to see his mom. Dean’s anger immediately flared up as he said with a mouth full of burger. “Are you kidding me? You're kidding me.” 

“What? Is it too much to ask if we can swing by and check on my mom?” He asked with a wave of worry. 

“ _Swing by_? It’s a day's drive in the opposite direction. You know that, right?” 

“Yes. I understand we're in a hurry.” 

“Okay, well, then, what's the problem?” 

“Channing's broken neck is my problem! As in I'd rather not see my mom twisted into a corkscrew.” Anger and grief waved off him. 

“It’s okay Kevin.” I said as I pressed my hand to his wrist. 

“Kid’s got a point Dean.” Sam said. 

“Stay out of this.” Sam smiled in defeat as I shook my head. “Kevin, your mom is fine.” 

A waitress brought us more food as Kevin asked, “How can you possibly know that?” 

“Because Crowley needs her to be, okay? In fact, he's probably got the place stacked with bodyguards right now, _protecting_ her so that when you _do_ show up, they'll pounce on you both.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

Dean shook his head. “She's _bait_ , man, plain and simple. And you want to swim right up and bite the hook? Look, we have got Crowley by the short and curlies, okay? All we need to do is find the tablet, whip up the spell, and- _boom_!-sunshine and sandy beaches.” 

“Dean, my mom's all alone. She's surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she's okay?” 

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged, and looked at me. “Oh I think you already know my answer.” I told him with a smirk. 

He looked down. “Son of a bitch.” He put his burger down and threw his hands up. “Fine. Let’s go.” He got up and walked away. We quickly cleaned up and followed. Kevin had waves of relief and joy wash over him. While Dean had frustration. 

Dean was right, it took us a day, but we made it to Kevin’s mom’s house. We sat across the street parked watching her home from the Impala. Sam was checking it out with binoculars. “Tiger mom, nine o’clock.” 

Kevin snatched it out of Sam's hands. “Where?” 

“Left window.” 

He looked through the binoculars, worry wafting off him. “She seems okay.” He smiled for a moment. “Sad...but okay.” 

Dean then said, “Check out the mailman.” 

“Yeah, that’s Carl. So what?” 

“Yeah, well, Carl's filled your mom's mailbox three times since we've been sitting here.” Dean informed him. I quirked an eyebrow at that. _I forgot how observant he could be_. 

“He’s a demon?” 

“And see the gardener? Think that plant needs any more water?” A man was hosing down the grass with the water over flowing into the drainage. 

So, Dean created a plan to lure the Demons stealthy. Sam and Dean would sneak around the house, while I stayed with Kevin in the car. Ready to get the hell out of dodge if something happened. Of course I protested, but it was a good plan. 

I watched as they took out the gardener first, then Carl the mailman. Sam then texted me to bring Kevin to the front steps. I smiled. “Hey, Kev. Ready to see your mom?” 

“Hell yeah.” He said with a smile. We got out of the car and walked across the street. I watched carefully for any other Demons, but we were in the clear. Sam and Dean met us on the porch. 

“Go ahead and knock. We’ll be right here ready.” Dean said. I stood behind Kevin as both boys stood on either side of the door against the wall of the house. 

Kevin knocked. A few moments later, a middle aged woman opened the door. “Hi, Mom.” He said with a smile. 

“Oh! Kevin!” She said with disbelief and joy coming off her. Which turned to shock when Sam and Dean popped in the doorway to splash her with Holy water. “Ah! Oh! What…” she said in confusion. 

“She’s clean.” Dean said. 

Mrs. Tran pulled Kevin into a hug as joy and happiness came off the two of them. Then we were hit by the smell of rotting eggs. “You guys smell that?” I asked. 

Sam and Dean rush into the house, to which Kevin and his mom follow. I close the door behind us. I walked in to the kitchen in time for Dean to kill the demon that processed another middle aged woman. “Eunis!” Mrs. Tran screamed out when her friend’s body fell to the floor. 

“That’s not Eunis.” Dean told her. I gave him a look. 

“Kevin. Let’s get your mom seated okay?” I said. We guided her into the living room. Kevin sat with his mom on the couch to calm her down. 

Sam, Dean and I sat in front of them to try to explain what was going on. Kevin brought her some tea as Sam began, “Mrs. Tran, your friend was possessed by a demon.” 

“Have you ever seen _The Exorcist_?” Kevin asked her. 

She made a face and looked at her son. “Is that what you've been doing all year – watching television?” I smirked a little. It sounded like something my own mother would say. She looked up at Dean. “Did you really have to kill her?” 

“The demon would have warned Crowley where Kevin was if we didn't.” 

She turned back to Kevin. “And Crowley is the one who kidnapped you?” 

“Yeah. He needs me to translate his stupid tablet so he can take over the universe or something.” Kevin explained. 

“Which is why we need to get it so that we can slam the gates of Hell forever with Crowley inside.” 

“So that things like _that_ don’t ever happen again.” Sam added. 

She looked at her son a moment. A surge of determination came from her. “Prophet of the Lord, huh? It does have a nice ring to it. I'll get packed.” She stood up, and the boys and I did as well.

Dean then said to Sam and I, “We're gonna need a safe house since Crowley's been to the cabin, so-“ 

“Safe house? I thought we were going to get the tablet.” 

“Uh, _we_ are. You’re taking a trip to a demon-free zone.” 

“I wouldn’t have said that if I were you.” I mumbled to him as I felt protectiveness wash over Mrs Tran. 

“And risk letting Kevin fall into the hands of this _Crowley_ again? I don't think so.” 

“Ms. Tran, all due respect, Dean's right.” Sam said. “Crowley-he's not just a killer. He _trades_ in torment. And if he can find a way to separate your soul from you, he'll take that soul to Hell and-and roast it till there's nothing left but black smoke...Look, it's best if you let us handle this.” 

“I understand. But it's not my soul I'm worried about. It's my son's.” She crossed her arms. I smirked at her. 

“I told you.” I said to Dean as he looked at me. 

Then he looked at Kevin. “Kevin, you want to back us up here? Came all the way down here to pull her out of the fire, and now she wants to jump right back in.” 

“Like I can tell her what to do?” 

Dean and Mrs. Tran looked at eachother. I just smiled seeing this. Dean versus a mom. I was dying to see who would win this. He chuckled and shrugged. “Alright. Coming with us has conditions-uh, hex bags to stay off the bad guys' radar and, uh...you're gonna have to get _inked_ up.” 

Kevin’s eyebrows raised. “Do what, now?” 

I laughed. Sam then said, “Yeah, uh…” he pulled his shirt open by the collar, showing his anti-possession to Kevin. I shifted a little as I saw his skin. I forgot it was there, and was surprised that he would actually whip it out. “You, too, shortstop.” He put his shirt back. “Keeps the demons out.” He didn’t seem to notice my slight flush. 

“Fine.” Mrs Tran said. 

“Really?” Dean asked. 

“What, like it's my first tattoo?” She turned and walked out of the room. That made my smile return. 

“Dude your mom is awesome.” I said to Kevin, who just stared after her in horror. 

After she got packed, she returned and we all got in the car. We drove two towns over to a tattoo shop. Kevin was nervous, but his mom was keeping him calm. I just thought it was hilarious that she was so impassive about the tattoo. I mean it’s kind of out there. Still the three of us watched on as they sat in the chairs and got tattooed at the same time. 

“You smell it, Sammy?” Dean asked after a few moments of quiet. 

“Burning flesh?” 

“Revenge. So close.” 

“So, how'd you do that reverse-exorcism thing?” I asked they had told me how they killed the demon on the way there. 

He just shrugged. “Just said the verse backwards.” 

I nodded. “Nice.” I sighed. “Too bad we don’t have time, otherwise I would get one.” 

“You don’t have the anti-demon one?” Dean asked with a wave of protectiveness. 

“I’m not an idiot, Dean. When Bobby found you boys that little trick, he called every hunter he knew about it. I got one a _long_ time ago.” 

He gave me a look. “Where is it?” 

I rolled my eyes. “My hip.” 

“You got anything else?” 

“Besides the angel wings?” I asked with a smile. “Nothing you two will ever see.” 

“Ouch.” Dean said laughing playfully. Then he stepped aside for something, and Sam and I were left alone. We stayed quiet as the tattooing went on. 

Then Sam said something quietly. “Orion.” Pride and curiosity waved off him. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to him. “What did you say?” 

“Orion. The constellation.” I turned back again to the Trans. “On your left ribs.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I saw it. About a year ago. It’s kind of hard to forget.” 

My face went cold. “Well you should. We decided to be just friends, remember?” 

“Yeah.” He said with a wave of sadness. Dean then returned not long after that. 

…

We drove on and made it to the bus station in Wyoming in about a day and a half. Kevin and his mom sat on a bench, with eyes on the locker, and the three of us split up to scope out the place. Making sure no Demon had eyes on us. No sulfur. No suspicious characters. 

We met up about the same time. “So, place is clean, far as I can tell.” Sam said. I nodded agreeing. 

Kevin then handed Dean the key. “Alright.” He said. “Positive thoughts.” 

He walked to the locker, while Sam and I followed. I waited with baited breath as he unlocked it and opened it up. Dean pulled the bag out. A wave of panic came from Kevin as Dean asked, “You hid the Word of God in a diaper bag?” 

“No.” 

Dean dug through the bag but found it was empty. “Oh crap.” I mumbled as I realized the tablet was now in the wind.

Sam smirked at him as Dean looked up with anger coming off him. “Shut up.” He said, then threw the bag in the locker and slammed it shut. 

We ran to the car and got into our Fed suits. Then we walked back into the place, sat Kevin and his mom down at a bench, and went straight to security. One of the guards spoke to us in front of the lockers. “Been nothing but trouble with these lockers. Got broke into damn near every day for a while. Could never figure out who it was till yesterday.” 

“Oh, so you know who did it?” Sam asked. 

“Sure. Was Clem Smedley, a guy who worked the desk before me.” 

“Please tell me he's down at County right now.” Dean asked with a wave of hope. 

“Yep, waiting for arraignment.” 

I smiled. “Thank you.” And we walked away from him. We picked up the Trans and headed straight to the county jail. It didn’t take long for the three of us to go in and talk to the guy. Sam and I sat at the table, while Dean slowly paced around the room, waves of frustration and hope coming from him. 

“Should have known they'd plant a LoJack in one of them bags. Sharp guy, that Jerry. He'll be a fine replacement for me.” The man said, regret coming off him. 

“Right. Well, in one of those lockers, there was a tablet. Do you know where it is?” Sam asked. 

“Can I even acknowledge that without my lawyer here?” 

I smiled at him. “Look, Mr. Smedley, I’m sure we can work out a, uh...something-something with the locals if you just cooperate.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “What kind of something-something?” A wave of dark amusement came from him. 

Sam and I exchanged a look, me silently telling him that the criminal’s intentions were not great. “Leniency?” Sam offered. 

The man thought about it for a moment. Then I felt waves of anger coming up from Dean. A different kind than he had been sending on a regular basis. No this was worse, and it was coupled with urgency and a cold calm. Waves that I had only seen in Purgatory with him. 

“So, here's what I'm thinking – full immunity from all charges,” Dean took off his tie as the man said, “both past, present, and future.” 

I sat frozen as Dean took his tie and threw it around Smedley’s neck. He pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall with a knife to his throat. 

“Hey!” Sam rapped his fist against the table. “Dean. Come on.” 

“You feel that?” Dean said, all his focus on the man. 

I got to my feet and went closer to him. “Dean.” 

“How about you just tell me?” Dean asked as even more panic came from the man. 

“Hey.” Sam said again. Panic was coming off him too. 

“Dean!” I shouted. 

Then Smedley squealed. “Pawn shop, First and Main.” 

“You know what...I believe you.” Dean said. 

“Dean?” Sam said with wide eyes. 

He pocketed the knife and took off the tie. “Come on.” I said to him and we left the room. 

We got out of there without incident thankfully. But there was still a pit in my stomach. As soon as we got a good distance away from the police station, I stopped in front of Dean. “What the hell was that?” 

“I got the information we needed. Can we go now?” 

“No Dean, not until you tell what happened in there.” He looked at me for a moment. Then I looked at Sam. “Can you walk ahead, while I talk to him? Please.” 

Sam stood for a moment, not wanting to leave his brother, but nodded and left. I looked back at Dean with my arms crossed. “What?” He asked. 

“Are you having flashbacks or something? Causing you to act the way you did back _there_?” He sighed, but stayed silent. I looked away. “Dean it’s okay...I’m having them too, but their more like...I’ve been having them as nightmares. It sucks, but you don’t have to go through it alone. Talk to me.” 

He looked away. “Can we talk about it later?” I sighed but nodded, then started walking again. We both stayed quiet as we climbed into the Impala and drove to the Pawn Shop. 

Sitting out in front of it was a red Ferrari. _Tacky_ I thought. As the four of us got out, Kevin stared at it. “Woah.” He said quietly. 

“Hey.” Mrs. Tran said as he fell behind. We went inside to start asking around, starting with the man behind the counter. 

“Hello, sir. Agents Neil, Johnson, and Sixx, FBI.” All three of us held up our badges as Mrs Tran and Kevin stood near the door. “Uh, we're looking for a tablet.” As soon as the man got a look at me, smugness was all over him. Wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a name tag with the name Lyle. 

“About, uh, yea big,” He made a gesture with his hands to estimate the size, “got some hieroglyphic crap on it.” Dean told him. 

“Sold to you by a thief named Clem. Ring a bell?” I asked. 

He looked me up and down, “Nope.” I shifted a little as Dean and Sam stared daggers at him. 

“Hey, Lyle,” Dean said, “I've had a really, really bad day today, so I'm not in the mood to dillydally. If you want to do this the _rough_ way, I am happy to oblige.” 

“Sure. We can do it that way, if you want to get famous.” He pointed at a security camera. 

I sighed, and as I was about say something, Mrs. Tran spoke up. “That your car outside?” 

“What's it to you, mail-order?” 

“Hey!” Dean slammed his hand on the plexiglass counter. “Pal!” 

Mrs Tran stepped forward and looked at Dean. “I got it.” She said with a smile. “I notice you're driving with expired tags, maybe because you just acquired it in a _trade_ , and I'm guessing that means you haven't registered it yet, which means you haven't paid the _tax_. Is that correct?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Kevin, average blue book on a 2010 Ferrari F430 Spider?” She asked. 

“Two hundred and seventeen thousand.” The guy stood, panic starting to waft off him. 

“And the five percent Wyoming tax?” 

“Ten thousand, eight hundred and fifty.” Sam said. I smirked at him as we all looked at him. I had forgotten how smart he was pulling info like that at the drop of a hat. 

“Ten thousand dollars. Something tells me you're the type who might _balk_ at a tax bill that big.” Smugness started to come off her as she said it. 

“W-what is this, an FBI audit?” He asked. 

“No. But my brother, who happens to work for the Wyoming tax assessor's office could arrange that if he thought something _untoward_ was happening here.” A pause happened as waves of impression came from the boys again. “So what's it going to be-the tablet or that piece of _Eurotrash_ crap you call a car?” 

Without much of another word, the guy gave us the pawn slip which led us to a motel on the edge of town. We got to the door and knocked on it. “Sure this is the right place?” I asked Dean. 

“It's what the pawn slip says.” 

Then someone called out. We all turned to see a man dressed in a suit, tie, tophat, and with a cane said, “Kevin?” 

We all moved towards him as Dean asked, “Who wants to know?” 

“Oh, relax, Dean. I'm not going to steal your Prophet.” He looked at Mrs. Tran. “Ah. And you must be Kevin's mother. Uh...Beau. And it is my absolute pleasure.” He kissed her hand as she smiled. Then he looked to Kevin again. “And, um, Kevin. Imagine my luck. Here I was, working so hard looking for you that I never stopped to think you might be looking for me. I have something for you.” 

“What is it?” 

Beau held up an envelope with Kevin’s name on it. “An invitation, dear man, to a very _exclusive_ auction.” 

A wave of anger came off Dean. “Let me guess-where you'll be _selling_ the tablet?” 

The man smiled. “Well, when we acquire an item as _hot_ as the Word of God, it's smart to unload it as _fast_ as possible. And we are in such desperate need of a headliner for tonight's gala.” 

“Well, I hope you have four extra tickets to your little eBay party, 'cause the Prophet's with us.” 

“Oh, if you're worried about the safety of the Prophet, rest assured that we have a strict ‘no casting, no cursing, no supernaturally flicking the two of you against the wall just for the fun of it’ policy.” 

“Is that right? How'd you manage that?” Sam asked him. 

“Well, I am the right hand of a God, after all-Plutus, specifically.” 

“Is that even a planet anymore?” Dean asked. 

I rolled my eyes. “ _Plutus_ , Dean. The God of greed.” I told them as I crossed my arms. 

“Right so my lady, you're a sharp one, are you not?” I smirked a little in response. He turned back to Kevin. “And my liege has warded these premises against Hell, Heaven, and beyond-quite necessary with some of the players we see. And incidentally, quite possibly the _safest_ place your precious Prophet could be. Mmm. Well, since time is of the essence, perhaps I'll just go ahead and add a plus-four to the Prophet's invitation. Copacetic?” He then tossed the envelope into the air, and disappeared. 

“Well, thank you, Mr. Peanut! Alright. What do we have to bid?” Dean asked. Sam and I both scoffed. “What? We can't just show up there empty-handed.” 

“Dean, all we have to our names is a few hacked gold cards.” Sam told him. 

“Alright. Well, then, we’re gonna have to get creative.” 

“Huh.” Sam then looked at the Impala. “Well…” 

“Dude that’s playing fire.” I told him before Dean caught on. 

A wave of anger and possessiveness came over him. “No. Mnh-mnh. Say it and I will _kill_ you, your children, and your grandchildren.” 

Sam held his palms up. “Okay, okay. Uh...Wait a second. They-these auctions-they display the items to the bidders beforehand, right?” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“So all we got to do is get Kevin close enough to memorize the spell.” 

“What do you think, brainiac? Think you can swing it?” Dean asked Kevin. 

“Of course he can swing it…” Mrs Tran told us, “if the bumper stickers on my Previa mean anything.

As we walked off, I heard Dean say to the Impala, “He didn’t mean it, baby.” I chuckled at that. 

It was still hours before the auction, so we had time to kill. We stopped at a cafe to switch into some regular clothes and for something to eat. After getting back into some jeans, a tshirt, and my leather jacket, I walked out of the restroom only to be cornered by Mrs. Tran. You’re not planning on going like that are you?” 

I looked down at my clothes, “what’s wrong with them.” 

“Not that, your hair.” I had taken my hair out of its bun and it hung there freely on my head. I was going to fix it when I got back to the table since there was a line. 

I looked away a little embarrassed. “I just got back from...deployment you could say. Didn’t have shampoo for...well a while. My hair’s still a mess.” 

She looked at me for a moment. “Come with me.” We walked back to the boys where she grabbed her purse. “We’ll meet you back here in a few hours.” 

“What? Where are you going?” Dean asked. 

“Next door. Taking her to her hair. Since you two haven’t given her the time to see a professional.” 

“Mrs. Tran we don’t have to-“ I started. 

“It’s fine. We’re going.” She took my arm and practically dragged me out of there. The boys were just slack jawed as we went away. 

She took me into the salon next door. Before I knew it I was sitting in a chair and Mrs Tran was sitting next to me with a magazine in her hand. The stylist came up behind me and started talking to me through the mirror. “Hi. I’m Carla. What are we…” she paused as she saw the state of my hair. Still she smiled more and continued, “doing today?” 

Mrs Tran smiled. “Dead ends off, deep, _deep_ conditioning, and maybe some color correction.” 

“We don’t have a lot of time.” I said to her. 

“Two hours?” She asked the stylist. 

“We can make that work. Let’s get started.” She threw a gown on me and brushed out my hair first. I sat stiffly for a few minutes. I hadn’t been a salon, I realized, in almost two years. 

“So.” Mrs Tran got my attention. “What’s going on?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Please. You have post breakup written all over you on top of your...deployment.” 

I sighed. “It’s a long story.” 

“We got time.” Carla said. “Let’s get the shampoo done okay?” 

She took me to the sink and washed out my hair, I was stiff at first, but once the warm water hit my scalp and she soaped it up, I closed my eyes and relaxed. 

We came back to my seat, and Mrs. Tran looked at me expectantly. I sighed as the stylist dried my hair off a little and combed out my hair to begin cutting off all the dead and add some layers. “So…” 

“So...is it Sam?” I raised my eyebrows at that. _Damn she hit it on the nail_. 

“Who’s Sam?” Carla asked. 

“Like I said, it’s a long story...basically we’re coworkers, friends. Worked together for a long time. Then...stuff happened.” I shrugged. 

“Did you climb him like a tree?” 

I laughed at Mrs. Tran’s comment. “Oh my god.” I looked down once I stopped. “We had...an emotion connection. And we might of had a...night together.” 

“So you admit it?” She asked with a smile. 

“Yes. I climbed him like a tree.” I said dryly. She laughed at that. “But we...connected. It was easy and it felt good. Then...I left for a year.” 

“The deployment?” Carla asked. 

“Yes. It was sudden, I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to him. Hence the state of my hair.” I looked down. “When I came back...I found out he was with another woman.” 

“Really?” Mrs. Tran asked gently. 

“Yes. Apparently he loved her.” 

“Loved?” 

I would have shaken my head, but scissors were currently at it, so I said, “I know the man. He probably still is. And he didn’t tell me right away. And I realized I led myself on.” 

“You did?” 

I sighed. “We didn’t have any communication. It’s Neither of our faults. He thought I was dead. And...I came back for _him_.” I chuckled. “I thought I was in love. I don’t know now, but...I decided that we should be just friends. That’s it.” 

“Is that what you want?” 

“What?” 

She repeated herself. “I mean...do you still want _him_?” 

“Of course I do, but...I think he’s still in love with this other woman. And...he’s been through so much, I don’t want to be selfish with him. But at the same time, I realized I can’t force myself into being in a limbo relationship of ‘Will they, won’t they’ crap. So...I laid down a line. It won’t ever be crossed.” 

She laughed and shook her head. “What?” 

“Nothing.” She smiled and looked up at the stylist. “What do you think about highlights for her? Add a little something?” 

“We can do that.” Mrs. Tran and I took our time and spent it getting my hair fixed. Once it was done, it felt lighter. _I_ felt lighter. A weight was lifted off my shoulders I realized in talking to someone about Sam who wasn’t biased on the situation. 

I looked at myself in the mirror with a bright smile. “Mrs. Tran I can’t thank you enough.” 

“I don’t mind. I was a lot like you once upon a time.” She smiled at me. “Sam won’t know what hit him.” I chuckled at that. 

We left the salon and breezed over to the Impala, where the boys were just getting in. Dean beamed proudly at me. “Well look at you…” 

I rolled my eyes. “Shut up. Or we’re gonna be late!” I climbed in. I felt a wave of surprise from Sam, but he didn’t say anything. _So no compliments huh?_ I thought. Mrs. Tran gave me one look. Somehow I knew she said that I rendered him speechless. 

…

We got to the location, an abandoned warehouse covered in symbols and warding, and man let us all in. The five of us had to go through a metal detector. We were supposed to leave all of our weapons behind, but as Dean went through, the machine beeped, announcing to everyone that he had something. 

Beau appeared next to him, and said as I gave Dean a look. “Now, now, Dean. The system only works when everyone participates.” 

He unloaded every weapon he had into a box. Which were quiet a few, and at last he pulled out his demon knife. As the guard was about to take it from him, he pulled it back for a moment, and said, “I’ll be back for this.” I rolled my eyes as he finally gave it up. 

We browsed as we looked for the tablet amongst the crowd of collectors of supernatural origins. “There’s a _lot_ of characters here.” I said to Sam and Dean with wide eyes. “Just a lot really.” I put up some mental blocks. I didn’t like being in a crowd, even of just regular people. This was a whole other level of discomfort. 

“How the hell are we supposed to know who's who?” Dean asked. 

“It's pretty simple, Dean. They're all monsters.” Sam said. 

“Or gods.” I added. 

“Hey. Hey.” He got our attention. He found the Word of God. We walked over to the glass case, only to see they had covered the markings on it with a piece of metal on each side. “Great.” Dean said with another wave of frustration. 

“I guess we're not as original as we thought.” Kevin said. 

“It's okay. It's okay. We just got to come up with a plan ‘B.’” Sam said, trying to keep our spirits up. 

“And What, pray tell, could possibly have been plan ‘A’?” 

“Oh crap.” I said as we turned to see Crowley. 

“Bring the Prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then va _moose_? Hello, boys.” Then he smiled wickedly at me. “Darling.” 

“Crowley.” Dean practically growled. Anger waved off of both boys and I, as well as Mrs. Tran. 

“Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little _playdate_. Her name? Ah. Well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines. And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister.” 

A slap came across his face so fast I hardly registered it. “Stay away from my son.” She said with a wave of protection. 

Anger began to waft off the demon. “Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list.” Dean stepped forward protectively, to which Sam and I both moved to stop him. 

“Dean, don’t.” I quickly said, grabbing his arm. 

“Unh, unh, unh, unh. I’d listen to her. Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more, and our mookie pals here may just throw you out, and that would be a _shame_.” He added with a smirk. 

“He’s right, Dean. It’s not worth it.” Sam told him. 

“Listen to Moose, Squirrel.” I rolled my eyes at that. A man then entered the room. “Ah. Here comes our host.” 

We all looked to take a gander at the god, who was a large, bald man in a tracksuit. “Honored guests, please take your seats.” 

“That's Plutus? What is he, God of the candy aisle?” Dean asked. 

Beau then appeared. “Ladies, Gentlemen, the auction is starting.” He then went away. 

“Good luck with the bidding.” Crowley said as he walked away. 

We started walking to our own seats as I said quietly to Mrs. Tran. “Nice right hook.” She smiled a little and we walked on. 

Before I could take a seat, I noticed a young man in a _Weeniehut_ uniform talking to Dean. As soon as I felt a wave of anger, I went up to the. “Actually, my name is Samandiriel.” 

“Wait...are you an angel?” I asked him. “You’re here to protect the tablet.”

“Yes to both.” 

“Let’s just stick with Alfie.” Dean said and crossed his arms. 

“I wanted to ask you about Castiel. What happened to him?” A wave of guilt came over him and I. 

“Well, me and Cas- and her-we, uh-we iced Dick Roman and got a one-way rocket ride to Purgatory for our trouble.” 

“But you escaped. Did-did Castiel?” He asked with hope coming from him. We both stayed silent. “You know, there are some in Heaven who still believe, despite his mistakes, that Castiel's heart was always in the right place.” 

“Are you one of them?” I asked. 

“I think too much heart was always Castiel's problem.” Then he walked away to the auction. 

I thought back to when we found Castiel back in Purgatory.

_We had to interrogate a Werewolf to get the info, but we got it. We found Cas dirty and bloody, and with a beard, washing his hands and face in stream._

_We carefully approached him. But Dean’s joy of seeing him made him call out, “Cas!”_

_“Dean.”_

_“Cas.” Dean said. He laughed as he hugged the angel. I smiled for the first time in a few days. “Damn, it’s good to see you.” They pulled away. “Nice peach fuzz.”_

_“Thank you.” He looked up at me and smiled._

_“Hello Castiel.” I chuckled a little and gave him a hug too. “I’m glad your okay.”_

_We broke apart, and we turned to Benny. “You should meet somebody.” Dean said, “This is Benny. Benny, this is Cas.”_

_“Hola.” He said briefly as he kept watch._

_“How did you find me?” Castiel asked urgently._

_“The bloody way. You feeling okay?” Dean asked._

_“You mean am I still…” he did the universal sign for crazy._

_We chuckled at that, and Dean said, “Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it, sure.”_

_“No. I'm perfectly sane. But, then, 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, ‘what is sane?’”_

_“That’s a good question.” I said._

_“Why'd you bail on them?” Benny suddenly asked, who had a wave of protectiveness._

_“Dude-“ Dean started._

_“The way I hear it, you three hit monster land, and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory.” Benny explained._

_“Look, we were surrounded, okay? Some freak jumped Cas. Obviously, he kicked its ass, right?” Dean asked. I didn’t have the heart to tell him I remembered differently._

_“No.” Cas said simply._

_“What?”_

_“I ran away.” Waves of guilt came off him._

_“You ran away?”_

_“I had to.”_

_“That's your excuse for leaving us with those gorilla-wolves?” Dean asked with a wave of shock._

_“Dean-“_

_“You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Cas, every night.”_

_“I know.” That broke my heart a little. He knew. I gave Benny a silent look of what the hell did you start?_

_“You know and you didn't...What the hell's wrong with you?” Dean asked._

_“I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived.”_

_“Join the club!”_

_“These are not just monsters, Dean. They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to-to keep them away from you. That's why I ran. Just leave me, please.”_

_“Sounds like a plan. Let’s roll.”_

_“Benny.” I warned._

_“Hold on, hold on.” Dean said with his hand extended. “Cas, we're getting out of here. We're going home.”_

_“Dean, I can't.”_

_“You can, Cas.” I said, and looked at Benny. “Benny tell him.”_

_“Purgatory has an escape hatch, but I got no idea if it's angel-friendly.”_

_“We'll figure it out. Cas, buddy, I need you.” Dean said._

_Castiel gave off a wave of defeat. “Dean…”_

_“And if Leviathan want to take a shot at us, let ‘em. We ganked those bitches once before. We can do it again.”_

_“It’s too dangerous.”_

_“Let me bottom-line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?”_

_He gave me a look. “I understand.”_

The sound of a gavel took me out of those thoughts. “Ladies, gentlemen, and...other, welcome to this once-in-a-lifetime event.” 

We rushed back to our seats next to Sam. Crowley was roaming around the back while Samandiriel was row behind us. “Samandiriel. Slumming it, are we?” The demon asked him. I shook my head as we all started taking out our wallets and started handing cash to Dean. 

Crowley, now seated, then decided to comment on us. “Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I'll just make more. Can't get rid of all of my black-eyed boys, Samantha.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Turned back after speaking. Then Sam asked Dean, “Alright. So, how much we got for plan ‘B’?” 

“Uh, well, we got our hacked credit cards, about $2,000, and a, uh, Costco membership.” I twisted my ring again, nerves striking me as I watched the auction. 

Beau then started the first auction. “Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus. Let's start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold?” 

The bidding started as we realized they don’t take American cash. “Oh we’re so screwed.” I uttered. 

“Plan ‘C’?” Sam asked. 

“Big time.” Dean said. “I’m gonna use the restroom.” He left for a few minuets. When he returned, they started on a bid for Thor’s hammer. An old man tried bidding an old bone, then offered up in a brown paper bag, “...five eighths of a Virgin.” 

Sam and I both recoiled at that, and Dean sat down. “Plan ‘C’ tanked.” 

“Maybe you should try plan "D" for dumbass.” Crowley said. To which all three of us turned and gave him the dirtiest looks we could muster. 

Then Beau started the main event. “Our next lot, the Word of God,” he held up the tablet, “capital ‘G’-very old, very rare.” 

Crowley stood from his seat, “Three Billion Dollars.” 

“Woah.” Sam, Dean, and I all said simultaneously. Our shock coming over the three of us as well as the Trans. 

Samandiriel then stood, “The _Mona Lisa_.” 

“The real _Mona Lisa_ , where she's topless.” Crowley said. 

“Vatican City.” 

“Alaska.” 

Beau didn’t like that offer. “Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks.” 

“Alright. The moon.” All five of us looked up in silent horror. 

“You’re bidding the moon?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?” 

After a word from Plutus, Beau said. “Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to _stimulate_ the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot,” he pointed to Kevin. “Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord.” 

Mrs. Tran gasped as Kevin disappeared. “No!” She said and stood. I looked up with wide eyes as he was now chained up on stage. Sam and Dean both stood up, to which an employee of the auction forced them by the shoulders to sit down. 

“Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set.” Beau explained to the crowd. 

“So out of your league.” Crowley whispered to Mrs. Tran, who was now waving off panic for her son. 

“So, do I hear a bid of, um-“ 

“No, stop!” Mrs Tran pleaded. “I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401(K), my house.” 

Plutus just laughed at her. Beau then said, “Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range.” 

“My soul.” Another wave of shock as we all stared at her. 

“Mom, don't!” Kevin shouted. 

“I bid my soul!” 

“Are you sure? That's a big move.” Dean told her. She just nodded at him. Determination waving off her. 

“Interesting.” Plutus mused. 

“If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls.” Crowley offered. 

“Hey, flyboy, are you gonna get in on this?” Dean asked Samandiriel. 

“We guard the souls in Heaven. We don't horse-trade them.” He said simply. 

“So we have a deal.” Crowley said ignoring us. 

“It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the _sacrifice_ . This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's _everything_. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?” 

The demon looked at us while Dean smirked at him. “Tick-tock.” 

“Fine. You win. I bid...my own soul!” Crowley said. To which the god just laughed. 

“Mr. Crowley, you don’t have a soul.” He looked to Mrs. Tran. “Congrats, sweetheart.” 

She shed a few tears as she said, “thank you. Thank you.” Fear and courage now waving off her. Crowley then walked out, a full wave of anger and determination coming from him. 

…

After the auction was over, the room cleared out. Sam, Dean, and I were sitting with Mrs. Tran, who hadn’t spoken a word since she bargained her soul for Kevin and the tablet. I was holding her hand as she asked, “Losing my soul-is it going to hurt?” 

“Probably.” Dean said simply. I gave him a look. _Don’t scare the poor woman_. 

“Will I die?” 

“No. You'll just wish you were dead.” Sam said. I gave him the same look. 

“Seriously. You couldn’t even _try_ sugar coating it?” I asked them. I turned to her. “Mrs. Tran. What you're doing...it’s one of the most selfless things I have ever seen someone do. And I’m not surprised.” I smiled, “I mean, I think my own mom would have done the same for me. We’ll all be there. And we’ll figure out what to do next, after…I promise.” 

I smiled gently at her, as she sniffed and smiled as well. I gave her hand a squeeze as the doors opened. Beau had entered and said, “It’s time.” 

Sam and Dean both stood up. “You alright?” Dean asked. 

She patted my hand, on the verge of tears, “Yeah. Can I-can I just have a minute.” 

“Of course.” I squeezed her hand again and let go. I stood and stepped away with the boys.

“Dean, this sucks.” Sam said to him. Waves of fear and frustration came over from him. Dean just had anger. 

“Are you kidding me? We're about to close the gates of Hell forever. If you ask me, we got off cheap.” 

“Dean!” I looked at him. Then whispered. “The woman is losing her _soul_. You’ve seen first hand what it does to a person.” I looked back at her, her fear and sadness still coming over. “You know, closing the gates isn’t everything.” 

He grumbled, and we walked out of the room. I looked back for a second on Mrs. Tran. I felt awful about what was happening to her. I just wished I could have done something to stop it. We walked into the gallery and waited in silence. The old man who won Thor’s hammer was very happy to get it from Plutus. 

When Beau came in with Mrs. Tran, something felt different about her. A reassurance and determination came from her, but...it was different. I didn’t have time to confront her when Dean asked Plutus, “Where's the kid?” 

Plutus snapped his fingers and Kevin appeared with a body gaurd. Sam then looked at the god. “What are you gonna do with her soul?” 

“Whatever I want. I might sell it, or maybe I'll just tuck it away with my other _precious_ objects, let them keep me warm at night. Mm.” He chuckled. Then held out his hands to Mrs. Tran. “Whenever you're ready, dear.” 

She paused for a moment, then held out her right hand and stepped forward. Then it clicked when I saw the burns. “Wait!” I grabbed the arm and rolled down her sleeve. The anti-possession Tattoo was burned off. I looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Hello, boys.” Crowley’s voice came from her mouth and her eyes turned red. 

“Crowley.” Sam said. The next second, all three of us were thrown to the walls. 

“No. You can't. My warding spells.” Plutus said as I scrambled to get on my feet. 

“Your girl _Friday_ showed me a few loopholes.” Plutus just looked at Beau who smiled and shrugged. “And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I _love_ a bargain.” 

With in seconds, Plutus had a steak plunged into his chest as I stood frozen next to Sam. Then Crowley pulled the stake from the body and threw it at the guard who had Kevin. “Can't do all my tricks, but I can do enough.” He said. 

“Get out of her!” Kevin shouted. 

“If I had a nickel for every time someone screamed that at me…” Sam then ran and tackled her while I bolted to Kevin. Dean soon found us, with the Demon knife, as Sam scrambled up and stood near the prophet and I. 

Crowley stood as Dean said, “Getting in touch with your _feminine_ side, huh, Crowley?” 

“Something like that.” He was now holding the tablet. 

“Well, come and get him. 

“One out of two ain’t bad.” 

Dean then yelled at us, “watch the kid!” Then ran off after Crowley. 

Kevin tired running off after them but Sam stopped him. “Kevin, don't! Let Dean take care of it.” 

“Sam, move!” Kevin said as we ducked for cover. Beau now had a gun and started shooting at us. 

Kevin and I ducked behind a wall, while Sam was on the other side of the room behind an upturned table. With the old man who had Thor’s hammer. Kevin then ran for the exit. “Kevin!” I shouted. 

“Don’t.” Kevin stopped in his tracks the gun now trained on him. “You know what's better than one private island? _Two_ private islands.” Beau moved towards Kevin, then Sam swung the back of Beau’s head with the hammer. Lightning cracked as the man’s body crumbed to the ground now headless. Kevin then ran out of the room. 

I ran after him through the halls. I came in just in time to see red smoak come out of Mrs. Tran’s body. She fell to the pillar behind her as Crowley came into the room, the _real_ Crowley, cleaning off his coat. “Well, that was exciting. Good luck closing the gates to Hell…” he picked up the tablet. “...without this.” 

He looked down at Kevin and his mom, who he was checking on her stunned state. “Surprising what mommy dearest has rattling around in her head. Want to know who your real father is? _Scandalous_.” 

“Crowley!” Dean shouted. 

“I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice- _run_ . Run far and run fast. 'Cause the Winchesters-well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die _bloody_.”

I looked him up and down. “I’m still here aren’t I?” 

“And how was _your_ trip to Purgatory?” He asked. I gritted my teeth. “Toodles.” He waved and left the room. 

We got Mrs. Tran to walk into the auction room, now that the god was dead, we were the only ones left in the building. We sat her down as only shock came from her. Kevin sat in a chair in front of her, with a hand on her knee filled with worry.

“Has she said anything?” Sam asked. 

Kevin just shook his head as Dean and I exchanged a look. “Listen, Kev, what your mom went through-it's hell. Trust me, I know. But she seems tough. She'll pull it together.” 

“You tried to kill her.” I glanced up at Dean, shocked. 

“Kid, in this life-“ 

“Shut up! I don't want to hear any more of your _crappy_ speeches. I just want to talk to my mom...alone.” 

“Of course, Kevin.” I refrained from touching him. I understood why he wanted to protect his mom, and I didn’t think trying to comfort him would have done any good. 

“Sure. Five minutes.” Sam said. We walked into the next room, and I was fuming. I wasn’t sure what to say as Sam said, “Dean, were you really going to, uh…” 

“What? Slit soccer mom's throat? Yeah, I was. I _wish_ I had.” 

“Dean?” I barked at him. 

“It was _Crowley_ . No matter what meat suit he's in, I should have _knifed_ him. I mean, yeah, it would have sucked, and I would have hated myself, but what's one more nightmare, right?” I gave him a look trying to digest what he said. I was ready to let him have it when he asked. “It seem a little quiet in there to you?” 

My eyes widened as I realized I couldn’t feel Mrs. Tran or Kevin. We rushed to the door and opened it. The room was empty. “Kevin?” Sam yelled. “Kevin!” 

“You've got to be kidding me!” Dean shouted. 

“Great! Just Great!” I yelled as I threw my hands in the air. 

“Hey.” He held a piece of paper in his hand. 

“What?” Sam asked, “what’s it say?” 

“Uh, that they bolted, that we shouldn't come looking, and since we lost the tablet, Kevin figures we don't need him.” 

I ran my hands through my hair. “Oh crap.” 

“Yeah, but Crowley still does. What's that kid thinking?!” Sam said with a wave of frustration. 

“He thinks people I don't _need_ anymore-they end up _dead_.” 

I looked up at him. “Dean,” I said gently. “That’s not true. You _know_ that.” 

He stayed silent for a moment. Fear, shame, and guilt came from him. I knew he was thinking about one person. One person that still haunted both of our nightmares. _Castiel_. 


	3. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Kevin has gone stale, so we pick up a case in which a man had his heart ripped out. Literally. Going on this case, Sam broaches the subject of leaving hunting for good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favorite episodes. Loved writing this chapter, especially the part where I described Sam in a dress shirt. (Oh I still get shivers.) just fyi. Skipping the next episode for the next chapter, going straight to Blood Brother, since it’s the one with the Werewolf found footage, It’s an awesome episode and highly recommend, I didn’t see a good chapter for it. So next one will feature my favorite Benny episode! Enjoy-Indigo

_“But...As bad as it was, I learned something about myself. That I could go through something like that and survive.”_ -Nicholas Sparks 

  
  
  
  


_I was back in the forest. It was dark, and we had found a spot on top of a ridge to rest. Dean had started a fire and all four of us were sitting around it. Benny was laughing. “So this guy is thinking that we were a bunch of punk kids who didn’t know what they were doing.” Dean explained._

_“Yeah, but I you're still a punk kid, just a lot older_ _.” I said with a smile._

_“Ah shut up...Of course. We find the campsite, it’s been ripped to shreds. Not thinking we dropped our packs. The thing lures us away from the camp. We split up, the guy gets eaten, and we head back to find our packs gone. All food. Water. Satellite phone. Everything.”_

_“So what did you do?” Benny asked._

_Dean continued on as I felt another presence. My eyes grew wide, “Dean!” Something burst from the woods behind him and tackled him to the ground. I picked up my sword and rushed to him. Dean managed to kick him off, and I swiped my sword. The head came clean off a vamp with blood spraying all over me._

I woke up out of breath and was sweating. I looked around the motel room and realized that I wasn’t there anymore. Still, a pit in my stomach and my heart beating practically out of my chest. Sam was still asleep on the couch, but Dean was sitting up. When our eyes met, I realized that I woke him up. “You okay?” He whispered. 

I nodded. “Another nightmare.” 

“What was it this time?” 

I looked away. “Always the same place.” I licked my lips. “That time that vampire attacked us while sitting by the fire. You were talking about your first Wendigo….then it came out of the trees. I killed it. Then I woke up.” 

He shifted his feet to the floor, and looked me dead in the eye. “We’re not there anymore. We’re never going back.” 

“We’re never going back.” I said to him. A steady mantra the two of us kept between us. It was grounding. 

He smiled a little. “Alright. Go to sleep.” 

I smiled back, “I will when you do.” He chuckled and fell back into his bed. I laid back down on my pillow and rolled over. I didn’t get to fall back to sleep. The nightmare still fresh in my mind and how close I had gotten to death. 

When light came, I got up with the boys and we headed out. Somehow, Sam managed to convince Dean to stop at a local farmer’s market to get food. Granted Dean was a little distracted looking for a case. 

Sam was carrying a canvas bag of produce, and had started eating an apple, while Dean said, “Wow. Guy goes to Purgatory for a year, all hell breaks loose. Check this out. A jogger in Minneapolis gets his heart ripped out.” 

“I’m guessing literally?” I asked. 

“Only way that interests me. And then, there's another article from six months ago.” I grabbed some tomatoes and put it in the bag.“Same thing happens, also in Minneapolis. What does that tell us?” 

“Stay out of Minneapolis.” Sam quipped. 

“Two hearts ganked, same city, six months apart.” Sam handed cash to pay for all the fruit and veggies to the person behind the stall. “I mean, that's got to be a ritual, man. Or at least some sort of a heart-sucking, possessed, satanic, crack-whore bat.” He said with anticipation rolling off him. 

“A What?” I asked him laughing a little. 

“It's a _case_. Look, I say we hang out the shingle again and ride.” 

Sam just shook his head. “We're on a case, Dean. Kevin and the demon tablet need to be found, so heart guy takes a number.” 

“Uh, we just spent a week chasing our asses trying to lock Kevin down, okay? And look at us. We're-“ he looked around, finally realizing what we were up to. “Where the hell are we?” 

I smiled and said, “Farmers’ market.” Dean gave us a look. “Come on it’s fun.” To me at least, it was taking my mind off of the nightmare I had before. 

Dean then focused on Sam.“What? I had a year off. I took time to enjoy the good things.” Sam said. 

“While avoiding doing what we actually do.” I sighed as I knew another fight was coming on between them. Frustration coming from both of them was a common occurrence those days. 

“ _Wow_ , Dean, does it make you feel that much better every time you say it?” 

“Alright, man, look, I get it. You took a year off to do yoga and play the lute, whatever, but we’re back. Okay, _we're_ back, which means that we walk and kill monsters at the same time. We'll find Kevin. But in the meantime, do we ignore stuff like this? Or are innocent people supposed to die so that you can shop for produce?” 

I scoffed, and they both looked at me defensively “You two are fighting like an old married couple. And I’m getting sick of it.” Silence. “Okay then. I’m going to finish shopping, while the two of you can finish your bitching. ‘Kay?” I walked away in a huff, then I stopped and turned, “by the way. _I_ do yoga, so you can shut it.” Dean huffed, while Sam smirked at me, and I turned away from the brothers again. 

Eventually we finished there and headed straight to Minneapolis. We got into our Fed suits and walked in to speak with a detective on the case of the missing hearts. 

“Here's what's odd about this thing,” the detective told us while looking at the files. “The guy wasn't chopped or cut into, no incision. But his heart was ripped out of him like a peach pit.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. “Was he robbed?” Sam asked. 

“Phone, watch, money all still on him.” 

“What about enemies?” I asked. 

“He was in town for a conference. No local connections.” 

I nodded at that as I looked closer at the crime scene photos. Dean then asked, “You guys had another one of these about, uh, six months ago?” 

“Yeah, and we hit a brick wall. We had nothing to go on, really. Thought maybe we got lucky _here_.” He walked over to a television in the room, “A park surveillance camera picked up something.” I put the file down as we all took a look at the screen. 

On the footage, we saw two joggers. The victim and another, more heavyset man. The heavyset man over took him as he ran by. I quirked an eyebrow at that. “Huh. That chubby guy the last person to see the vic alive?” Dean asked. 

“Other than the killer. Name's Paul Hayes. We, uh, pulled him in for questioning.” 

“So what makes you think he’s clean?” I asked. 

“Well, so far, no reason _not_ to.” The man shook his head, “I mean, he said he briefly saw the victim, he ran out ahead, that was it.” 

“What, you mean he didn't fall to his knees and confess to gutting the guy?” Dean asked. I wanted to smack him upside the head. _Already pinned him and we haven’t even talked to the guy yet_. I thought. 

The detective didn’t seem so keen on his attitude either. “No. I mean we did a thorough check on the guy, not so much as a parking ticket came up. I mean, look at him. I mean, sure, he can run a little bit, but _Thor_ he ain't. You think he's gonna grab _Freddy fitness_ here and throw him down and rip out his heart? I don't think so. _Forgive_ me if I didn't take him out back and shoot him.” 

“Okay, uh, so...any idea where we can find this guy?” Sam asked. The detective, thankfully, gave us an address. We headed straight there. Hayes let us in. Dean went to take a look around while Sam and I sat in his kitchen as he worked on a smoothie, made with god knows what. 

“Sorry. I kind of try to stick to a nutrition and workout schedule. Do you want a hit?” 

We both smiled and shook our heads. “We’re good. Thanks.” Sam said for us. 

“Oh.” 

“So, Paul, you passed a _runner_ who was later killed.” I said. “Did you speak with him at all?” 

“Yeah, I went over this with the cops. I-I–I didn't know him. I had never spoken to him. I ran past him. I never saw him again. _The end_.” He was lying. But I kept my cool, not wishing to tip him off, or to sick Dean on him. 

Speaking of the Devil, Dean walked in as Hayes drank his green smoothie. “Mm, oh. It's disgusting. It tastes like crap, but it keeps you young.” 

Dean took one look at it and gave off a wave of disgust. “Thanks, uh-uh...too much fiber.” 

“No such thing.” 

I chuckled as Sam said, “Thank you. See?” Dean just rolled his eyes. Sam had been trying to get him to eat healthier, which was going as well as you would expect. Then Sam continued. “Now, Paul, we couldn't help but notice that the jogger you outraced was a good deal younger than you.” 

“Yeah, and less, Uh…” Dean trailed off. 

“Uh, full-figured? You should've seen me before. Yeah, hugging a desk all day and watching TV all night, eating fried everything was killing me. I had a health scare about a year ago.” _This guy seemed harmless. Why would he kill that man_? 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” I said to him. 

“No, it changed my life. I mean, I started taking care of myself.” 

“Now your body’s a temple, huh?” Dean asked. 

“Where I worship every day.” 

After speaking with him, we all went to a local cafe. Dean was working on a laptop while Sam and I looked through papers. “Alright, so...what's the word? What did you find poking around at Paul's?” Sam asked. 

“Ah, just the usual – condoms, hair gel. No hex bags, nothing satanic, nothing spooky.” 

“So, he didn't seem like a guy who would be voted most likely to disembowel?” 

“Yeah, well they never do.” I said, “besides. I think he did it. He lied to me about speaking to the jogger.” 

“But nothing else is lining up.” Sam said. 

“You _sure_ he was lying?” Dean asked. 

I scoffed at him. “Yes. I’m sure. I’m _never_ wrong about lies. I’d bet my _bike_ that he killed that jogger.” 

“So she’s definitely sure.” Sam said directly to Dean. 

I rolled my eyes at that. Then, “Wait a minute. Here’s another one.” Dean said. 

“What, murder?” Sam asked with a wave of shock.

“And a do-it-yourself heart bypass. Two days after this one.” 

“What part of Minneapolis?” I asked. 

“The Iowa part. Ames.” 

“Well, Paul was here being questioned. There's no way that could have been him.” Sam said. 

“At least _that_ murder.” I added. 

“This guy was a cop.” All three of us looked over his shoulder over the article. “This is exactly what happened six months ago. Minneapolis, then Ames. Guess you missed that one.” Sam gave him a look. “I'm just saying.” 

I looked at my watch. “Come on, let's head to Ames, we should get there by dark if we leave now.” 

To which, we did. We got to the Police station and sat down with an officer on the case. “Arthur Swenson. Real top-shelf officer. 20 years on the force. He'd ordered a pizza, which the vic delivered.” 

“And then?” Sam asked with a wave of discomfort. 

“The vic didn't make his next drop-off. His body was found on the walk in front of Swenson's.” 

“And he wasn’t wearing a heart?” Dean asked. 

“No. Heartless.” 

“And, Uh, what about Swenson?” I asked the officer. 

“Crumpled on the front stoop. Covered in blood, crying like a baby. _Ironically_ , he had been in court all week, testifying.” 

His phone rang and he picked it up. Sam then whispered, “So that couldn't have been him in Minneapolis.” 

“I hate when this happens.” Dean mumbled. The officer hung up. “So, this Arthur guy, what does-what does he have to say?” 

“Uh... it's not real helpful.” We all exchanged a look. The officer allowed us to see it for ourselves as we got into an interrogation room with the man. 

Arthur sat in front of us, wringing his hands, avoiding eye contact, repeating over and over, “ _K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy. K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy_ …” Panic was all I could sense from him. 

“So, you getting his statement?” Dean asked with a smirk. 

“Uh, yeah, k-kind of. Probably not.” Sam said while holding a recording device. 

“It's too bad I dropped out of Lunatic 101.” 

“Dean. That’s _really_ insensitive.” I said with a glare. 

Sam ignored us. “Whatever it is, it sounds like he's repeating it.” 

Arthur then looked up at Dean. “Look at his eyes. Hey, Arthur...did you do this alone?” Dean asked his voice slightly raised. 

“Arthur, did some invisible voice tell you had to kill?” Sam asked. 

I jumped when the man banged his hands on the table, and chanted the words a little louder, as if it's the only thing he could speak. Then he got quieter, still chanting. Dean then said. “Oh, now you've pissed him off. Hey, Art. Can I call you Art? Listen, I'm gonna sprinkle your arm with holy water,” he took out a flask, “and it's gonna steam and burn if you're possessed by a demon.” Sam and I both gave him a look. “He’s a mushroom.” 

“You don’t know that. And frankly you’re being rude.” Dean ignored me and poured the water on Arthur’s arm. Nothing happened. 

“Okay, not possessed.” Sam said. 

“Arthur, you want to tell us why you did this?” Dean asked. Arthur just kept chanting. “Okay.” 

As we got up to leave, I told the man, “I’m sorry for my partner Mr. Swenson, he can be an idiot...and rude.” Dean gave me a look but stayed quiet. Sam just smirked a bit knowing my words rang true. 

…

We found a motel and were settling in. I was sitting on the couch, it was my turn this motel round, avoiding staring at Sam by writing in my journal. He had shed off his tie and suit jacket, so all he had on was his white shirt, which he had rolled the sleeves up, and slacks. It still kind of pissed me off that he looked so damn good in a dress shirt. The fabric was held taught against his body and left little to the imagination onto what exactly was going on underneath. If I could, I would have ogled him, but that would just lead to more problems. And I was still trying to get over the man. 

Sam was trying to figure out whatever the hell Arthur was saying. He was playing it back for us. Once it ended, he asked, “So, What do you think?” 

“Personally, I prefer the Keith Richards version.” Dean said while folding up his fed suit jacket. I rolled my eyes at him again and shook my head.

“Can you actually understand any of the words?” Sam asked with a wave of annoyance. 

“If they are words. Sounds like babble to me. Wait a second.” A wave of realization came from him. 

“What?” I asked. 

He chuckled a little and pulled out his smartphone. “I bought a translation app.” He said with a smile. 

“You bought an app.” Sam said, with surprise coming off him.

“Yeah. Here, play it.” Dean held his phone out while Sam replayed it. A wave of satisfaction came over him. “And _babble_ wins. ‘Language unknown.’” 

I rolled my eyes again, as Sam got a call. “Agent Sambora...What?” After a few moments on the phone, Sam hung up. “That was about Arthur Swensen...he’s in the hospital.” 

“What happened?” I asked. 

“He just tried taking out his own eye.” We all exchanged a look as a pit in my stomach returned. 

The next morning, Dean and I went straight to the hospital treating Arthur, Sam just stayed back to do more research on the case. We managed to talk with one of the Doctors just outside of Arthur’s room. “So, Dr Kashi, what are we looking at here, some kind of psychotic break?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, definitely. He was very thorough. Severed the optic nerve. He was determined to remove the eye.” 

“And he used, uh, what to cut with?” 

“He doesn't look strong enough, but he broke off part of the bed frame and used it as a _knife_.” I raised my eyebrows at that. A nurse came by and handed her a file. 

“Wow. They should put warning labels on those beds.” I internally rolled my eyes at that one. 

“Like I said, determined.” 

“I noticed that he had two different-colored eyes.” I said to her. 

“Yes. Apparently, he was in an accident where much of one eye was shattered. His vision was saved with a transplant.”

I nodded. “When was this?” 

She looked down at Arthur’s file. “A year ago, almost to the date. And, interestingly, it's the _transplanted_ eye he chose to cut out.” 

That caught Dean’s attention. “Really? Hey, let me ask you something, doc. Is it possible to trace the donor of a transplanted organ?” 

“Difficult.” She said. 

“But possible?” Dean asked. She smiled, to which he smirked back. “Hmm.” I rolled my eyes at Dean’s flirting. After a promise from Doctor Kashi that we would get the name of the donor, we returned to the motel. Dean and I both changed back to casual clothes, and he headed straight out to get us more coffee. 

Sam and I were alone. First time since I had gotten back. Yes there had been moments here and there, but we were in the public eye for the most part, or Dean was in the other room. But this time, we had no buffer. 

I chose to dive into the books I had brought with me on organ transplants from a local library. The dry reading made for a long process of absorbing the info, but I wanted anything to distract from the idea that I was alone with Sam in a motel room. 

Sam seemed to notice too, as he had waves of anxiety come off him. It was strange to say the least. Before Purgatory, we would revel in this time of just he and I. We would bounce ideas off each other or just talk. Something that I was longing for. But I was afraid. If I did talk to him in this context what the hell would happen?

Thankfully that question was never answered as Dean returned. “Hey.” He said carrying two coffees and a box of donuts. 

“Hey. Arthur Swenson had an eye transplant a year ago, right?” Sam asked as Dean handed me my cup. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I remembered that Paul Hayes was talking about a health scare he had a year ago that changed his life, so I pulled up his medical records from Minneapolis.” There was a pause as Dean looked at Sam, surprise coming off him. “You want me on board, I'm on board. _Anyways_ , you want to guess who else, other than Arthur Swenson, had a transplant in the last year?” 

“Paul Hayes?” I asked. 

Sam smirked. “I gave it away, didn't I?” 

“Okay,” Dean said, “so we've got two suspects in two identical murders in two different cities that both had organ transplants a year ago.” 

“Yeah. Also…” 

I smiled as Dean said, “I love when there's an ‘also.’”

“I got to thinking about all that stuff Arthur Swenson was talking about. Maybe your translation app called it ‘language unknown’ because it's a _dead language_ , like ancient Greek or Manx.” 

“Manx?” 

“So I emailed an audio file of Arthur's mumbling to Dr Morrison.” 

“Who?” Dean asked. 

“Wasn’t he the guy that helped us out on that Amazon’s case a while back?” I asked. Sam nodded. 

Dean then said, “Yes, okay. Okay. Well, let's get our asses on the road.” 

“Headed to…?” Sam asked. 

“Well, if we are in a repeat of a cycle from six months ago, then, after the murders in Minneapolis and in Ames, the next _heart attack_ was in Boulder, Colorado.” 

I picked up my books and huffed. “God, I hate Boulder.” 

“Why?” 

“Two words: friggin’ witches.” 

They both gave a matching aggravated sigh. Within minuets we left and started driving towards Colorado.

…

I had my head leaned back in the backseat of the Impala, and my eyes were closed as I was drifting to sleep. 

Then Dean said something. “Alright, case is coming together. Things are coming together, man. The three of us. It is all good.” Sam didn’t respond right away. “Hey.” 

“What?” 

“What are you thinking about, organic tomatoes?” Dean quipped. I fought the urge to smirk. Staying quiet and pretending to be asleep. 

“Uh, I'm not thinking about anything.” Sam lied. 

“Well, I don't know about you, but this last year has given me a new perspective.” 

“I hear you. Believe me.” 

“I know where I'm at my best, and that is right here, driving down crazy street next to _you_ and ESP back there.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“Yes, it does.” 

“Or...maybe you guys don't need me.” My heart sunk at that. “I mean, maybe you two are at your best hacking and slicing your way through all the world's crap without me, not having to explain yourselves to anybody.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense, seeing as I have so many other brothers I can talk to about this stuff.” Dean said dryly, a wave of anger and insecurity coming over. 

“Look, I'm not saying I'm _bailing_ on you. I'm just saying make room for the possibility that we want different things. I mean, I want my time to _count_ for something.” _What the hell did he mean by that_? 

“So, What we do doesn’t count?” Dean said with a wave of hurt. 

Before Sam could respond, Dean’s phone rang. He picked it up and I took it as a chance to ‘wake up’ without them knowing I had been listening in. “Yeah? Hey, Dr. Kashi. Okay. Thank you. Uh, could you run one more name for me? Yeah—Hayes, Paul….Uh-huh. And the donor? Seriously? How many others? Did anybody from Boulder, Colorado, receive any of those organs?...Okay, thank you.” 

He hung up, and I said, rubbing my eyes, “What’s up?” 

“Well, this is gonna singe your axons. She says that _both_ Paul Hayes' kidney and Arthur Swenson's new eye came from-you ready for this?-Brick Holmes.” 

“You don’t mean _the_ Brick Holmes.” Sam asked. 

“I do.” 

“The all-pro quarterback?” I asked. A wave of surprise and impression came from the both of them as they glanced back at me. “What? My dad never missed a game, and I’ve been watching football with him since I was like ten. But...Brick Holmes?” 

“Indeed. Yeah, the guy played at the top of his game for like a million years, didn't he?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, he-he bought it in a car crash last year.” Sam said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Nose-dived off a bridge or something. He must've signed a donor card. Did the doc say how many organs he donated?” Sam asked. 

“Including our two suspects? Eight.” 

“Eight?” I asked. 

“Eight.” 

“Okay, um, and one of them's in Boulder, am I right?” Sam asked. 

“You would be wrong. That's the bad news. Good news is, Brick lived just outside of Boulder.” 

“Well, Brick’s dead.” 

“Yeah, but he’s all we got, so we are going to Boulder.” Dean stepped on it. We got to Boulder that night and stayed at a motel. We figured that talking to Brick Holmes next of kin was the best course of action. That would have been Mrs. Holmes, his mother. 

We got into the Fed suits again and went to her home the next day. She was a woman in her sixties, with waves of old grief. She sat on a couch in front of us while we started asking questions. I was the first to say, “I just want to say how sorry we are for your loss, Mrs. Holmes.” 

She smiled sadly at me. “Thank you.” 

Sam smiled and said, “You know, Brick Holmes was my idol back in high school. Amazing career. Uh, 18 pro seasons, 7 division championships, 4 Super Bowls-never slowed down a day.” 

“Brick lived for competition and athletic perfection. I don't think it occurred to his fans that he was _human_ , like the rest of us.” I nodded at that. 

“Do you know your son was an organ donor?” 

“Does that make this a matter for the FBI?” She asked. 

“Like we explained earlier, we're mostly here, uh, to dot some I's on a different matter.” Dean told her. 

“There was a public-awareness thing a few years ago. A lot of star athletes signed on. I'm sure Brick didn't think _twice_ about it, since he _never_ thought he was going to die.” She explained. 

Still, Dean pressed on. “A lot of jocks are like that, I guess. You know, I-I can't help wonder what happened that night on that bridge. There was light traffic, no alcohol involved, no skid marks. Big-time athlete, reflexes like a cat, how is it that he just drives off the side of a bridge?” 

A wave of sadness came off her as she said, “When things happen that aren't supposed to happen, they're called _accidents_ , I believe.” 

“So, everybody knows about Brick's football career, obviously,” I said with a gentle smile, “but no one knows much about his personal life. Was he ever married?” 

“Just to the game. He gave it everything he had. It's a _difficult_ life.” With a wave of sadness, but she was lying about the marriage part from what I could tell. _Why would she lie about him having a wife_? 

“Did you notice any changes in Brick before he died-you know, anyone, anything new in his life?” Dean asked. 

“No, no. I don't think so.” That was truth from her. 

“So, no new interests? Fly fishing, stamp collecting, the occult?” 

She gave him a look. “The occult?” 

“As a ‘for instance.’” 

“No. Everything was just as it had been. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my time is up.” She wasn’t lying about that either. She stood and said, “The university is naming a new athletic building after Brick. I can't be late.” 

“Of course. Just one more question.” Sam started as we stood as well. 

“There is _always_ one more question in life, isn't there? That's what I find.” She showed us out the door without much of another word. 

We walked to the Impala as I informed them. “She’s hiding something. Caught her in a lie about Brick ever being married. It’s weird.” 

“She didn’t want to say much, did she?” Sam said. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said while taking a look at his phone. 

“What?” I asked. 

“There it is. It happened.” 

“Come on, don't tell me someone had their heart ripped out here in Boulder.” Sam said with a wave of frustration. 

“Alright, then I won’t tell you.” We all got in the car and drove straight back to the motel. 

We switched back into our regular clothes as we were doing research. Sam had gotten a phone call from Professor Morrison. He wrote notes down from the call as he said, “Alright, Professor Morrison, that does it. The FBI thanks you. Yes, I am totally looking into adding you as a technical advisor. Yeah, it-it comes with a medical plan. Alright, goodbye.” 

“He come through?” Dean asked from his seat at the table next to me. 

“Yeah, he did. Alright, so, here's what crazy Arthur Swenson was babbling over and over.” He walked up to the table and sat down with us. “Um, first, it _is_ a dead language-ancient Mayan.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t get much deader than that.” I said dryly. 

“So, what Arthur was saying was ‘The divine god Cacao is born.’”

“Cacao?” Dean asked. I thought about it for a moment. 

“Cacao. Yeah, the Mayan God of _maize_ – corn, the big crop. See, Cacao was the most powerful god because _maize_ was the most important thing to the Mayans. Well, that and torturing and killing everyone in sight.” 

I shook my head, “i'm sure it wasn’t like that all the time.” 

“So, this is what we're looking for, is a thousand-year-old culture's god of corn?” Dean asked. 

“Uh, I guess.” Sam said. 

“Well, whatever it is, we better cap it quick, or somebody in Phoenix is next up to get their heart yanked.” 

“Someone in Phoenix got a piece of Brick?” 

“Yeah, I got a name. Just emailed the cops.” Dean said. “Just heard back from them. They haven't seen the guy in days. Uh, oh, got another email here, too. This one is for _you_. From a university. Answering questions about admissions.” 

“University?” I asked Sam. 

He looked away saying, “Just something I'm looking into. An option.” 

“You're seriously talking about hanging it up?” Dean asked with another wave of hurt. I kept my face neutral, trying to stay out of it, and to hide my disappointment at the idea of Sam leaving us. 

I stayed quiet as we both looked at him. “I'm not talking about anything, Dean. I'm just looking at options.” Dean gave him another look. “So, what, should we just go to Phoenix and chase our tails until this guy shows his face?” 

“No. Uh, Brick Holmes is the way into this.” Dean said and stood. He walked across the room. “Eleanor Holmes was doing her damndest not to tell us a thing. Nice job on changing the subject, though.” 

I rolled my eyes at that. “Plus she lied about Brick being married. There’s something there.” 

“So what? B&E her house?” Sam asked him. 

“B&E.” Dean said. 

We went to Mrs. Holmes' house about eight o’clock that night. We picked the lock and made sure the security system didn’t go off. As we walked up the stairs to the large home, Dean said, “Alright, naming ceremony's over at 10. We got to get in and out.” 

“Master bedroom.” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” We walked into the master bedroom, very large room with a king sized bed. “Closets.” Dean said as he went for one door and Sam the other. 

I walked behind Dean as he turned on the light for the walk-in closet. “Brick’s closet.” I shouted out as we saw all of the men’s clothes. 

We started looking around the various hanging clothes and drawers. “Looks like the stuff hasn't been touched in a year. Man, what this stuff would go for on eBay.” Dean mused. Then he found a bottle of peroxide. I raised an eyebrow as Dean said, “Hey, Sammy, would it totally crush you to know that your boy Brick wasn't a _natural_ blond?” 

I rolled my eyes at that. Then Sam yelled out. “Dean, this is really weird.” 

“What do you got?” I asked. 

“I don't know. Is this _Eleanor's_ closet?” Dean and I exchanged a look. I walked out and peeked into the other closet. Women’s clothes and accessories were in there. 

“Why would his mother's closet be in here? Are you sure?” Dean asked. 

Sam grabbed a jacket and scarf on a hanger. It was the same ones that Mrs. Holme’s wore earlier in the day. “Check this out.” He took it out of the closet to show Dean. “This is what she was wearing today when we talked to her.” 

“Maybe she moved into Brick's room after he died. Or…” Dean then looked at the bed. 

I made a face as Sam said, “Oh. Thanks, Dean. Now that image is permanently etched into my retinas.” 

“Ugh.” I shook my head as I went back into Brick’s closet. I went to the back of it, trying to see if there was anything else, then I found another door. “Hey.” 

Dean smirked at me. “That's what I'm talking about.” He then yelled out. “Sammy. Get in here we found something.” 

I opened the door and we walked in to find a room filled with sports memorabilia from every decade of the last century. “Wow.” Sam pushed past us to take a better look. I smiled at the wave of excitement he sent out. “I knew he'd have something like this in his house.” 

We started looking around. “This is a lot of hardware. Okay, the football trophies I get, but there's a lot of other stuff here-I mean, baseball, boxing, race-car driving.” 

“He was a fan.” Sam said, “Any kind of athlete-he respected them. I mean, look at all the old stuff he's got-a cricket mallet, golf clubs, a Kendo sword, archery equipment.” 

Dean then took out a box from a cupboard. “Hey, look at this.” He said. It was a box filled with letters. 

We sat down and started reading them at the table in the small room. After going through a few, Sam said, “They're all the same. "’Dearest Betsy...’ Blah blah blah. Who's Betsy?” 

“I don’t know. Girlfriend? Eleanor didn't mention a Betsy.” 

“But she was lying about Brick being married. Besides,” I looked down at the one in my hands, “This one looks old. Uh, ‘Dearest Betsy, third day of training camp. Roadwork improving. Working on my left jab. They say this kid _Sugar Ray_ is gonna be tough.’” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“Sugar Ray? As in Robinson? Didn't he box in, like, the '40s? Is it signed the same?” 

“Yeah. ‘Love, me.’” 

Dean grabbed another one, “Here. ‘Dearest Betsy, on the road again. So hard to be away from you, honey. Will give the Red Sox hell and get back to you.’” 

So we started reading letter after letter. “Dearest Betsy…” Sam started. 

Dean read another one, “‘Dearest Betsy, Le Mans will be a bitch this year with all the rain…’” 

I read a letter, “‘...the Phillies are tough, but we're looking to be tougher…’” 

“‘...them Dodgers will wish they never left Brooklyn…’” 

“‘...looking for my best gal Friday night at the Garden…’” 

“‘...our o-line hung tough. I had all day back there…’” 

“‘...Alain Prost is a monster in the straightaway…’” 

They all started and ended the same way, “Dearest Betsy...Love, me.” 

I picked up another one, “Wait, this one looks recent. ‘Dearest Betsy... So tired of it all.’” We all exchanged a look. It was a suicide note. 

…

We were working in the hotel room. Sam was at the table on his laptop while Dean and I were going through old papers and files on one of the beds. “Hey. I pulled up the names on those trophies. Check it out.” 

Dean got up from his chair and I got off the bed. Dean sat next to Sam while I hovered over his shoulder. “Alright, Brick Holmes – football player.” He pulled up pictures of each athlete as he talked about them. “Charlie Karnes-race-car driver. Davey Samuelson-baseball player. Kelly Duran-boxer. Four different guys, right?” 

“Okay.” Dean said. 

“Check this out.” He showed all four photos on the screen side by side. They looked all alike. “Same dark eyes, same cheekbones, nose, mouth.” 

I raised my eyebrows as Dean said, “Wait, are you saying that these four guys who all look to be in their mid-20s and go back _70 years_ could be the same guy? Wow. For a 95-year-old, Brick Holmes could take a hit.” 

After that we began looking into the history of all of the names of ‘Brick Holmes’ and any other relevant research. I began looking through Mayan lore, thinking there had to be something relevant. Lucky for us there was. I was reading more into as Sam thought out loud, “So, if all those athletes were the same guy, how'd he pull it off? Appear, then go away and come back with a new look?” 

“Cacao, the, uh, the – the maize God – was Mayan, right?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Dean smiled at me, as I had showed him what I had found. I started going into it for Sam, “The Maya were all about war and torture and conquest...and _sports_. It says, ‘Their athletes were treated like kings.’” 

Dean then continued, “‘The Mayan jocks made sacrifices to Cacao by-ready for this?-‘killing a victim, pulling out his heart, and eating it.’ They believed the rituals gave them super-charged power over their opponents.” 

“I mean they’re famous for it.” I added. 

“Yeah, but they didn't stay young forever. So, what? Maybe Brick just made some kind of _deal_ with this Cacao?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Well, we've seen it before-people making deals with demons, gods. I mean, maybe he stayed young and strong so long as the sacrifices kept coming. Remember all that antique sports equipment he had? This guy could go back to the Mayan days.” 

Surprise wafted off Sam as he stood, “Wow. So, one of the greatest QBs to ever play the game was over 900 years old.” 

“Well, that explains Brick, but what about the mooks carrying his spare parts?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe the spell went along for the ride and infected the people who got his organs. Remember how Paul Hayes said he had a health scare that changed his life? I mean, maybe the spell could compel him to keep carrying out the ritual.” 

“Sort of like getting bit by a werewolf.” I responded. “I mean, once you're infected, you do what you got to do, especially if you like the results.” 

“Right, except old Arthur, the dedicated cop, couldn't handle it and went nuts.” Sam said and sighed, “Brick Holmes, a heart eater. Who knew?” 

“Yeah, sorry, buddy. The mighty-they fall hard, huh?” Dean said. 

“Well, at least he wasn't sleeping with his mother.” 

“Yeah, good, Sam. Find the silver lining.” I rolled my eyes at Dean. 

“No, seriously. Look.” Sam said and pulled up a photo of a woman with a boxer. The woman looked eerily like Eleanor Holmes. 

“‘Fighter Kelly Duran is congratulated on a second-round knockout by wife Betsy.’” Dean read. 

“As in ‘Dearest Betsy.’” We all exchanged a look. 

The next morning, we went straight to Mrs. Holmes. She opened the door, shock coming off her in seeing us. “Hello, Eleanor.” Sam said. 

“Or would you rather us call you Betsy?” Dean added. 

She sighed, and said, “come inside please.” She let us in and we followed her to the same room where we had questioned her a day before. 

“Look, Eleanor,” Sam started, “innocent people are dying. And they’re gonna continue to die until we stop it.” 

“Did you know about the murders over the past year?” Dean asked. 

She shook her head as she had a wave of shock. “No. I didn't. I swear. I thought when-when Brick died, it would be over.” 

“ _Please_ Eleanor. Help us.” I pleaded with her. “This is _not_ what you want Brick’s legacy to be.” 

After a moment of thought, she said, “His _Mayan_ name was Inyo. He was a proud, young athlete nearly 1,000 years ago. He lived for sport and never wanted his days in the sun to end. So he arranged a bargain with the god Cacao through a high priest.” 

“Stay young forever.” I thought out loud. 

She nodded. “As long as the sacrifices continued, twice a year—once for the planting, once for harvest.” 

“When did you find out about this?” Sam asked. 

“Not until _I_ began to age and-and Brick-Kelly, as he was when I met him-did _not_. But by that time, Brick himself had changed... _inside_ . He wasn't just the warrior whose only reason for living was combat. He-we were deeply, _deeply_ in love. So in love, I'm ashamed to say, that when I found out that-how my husband stayed young and strong, I chose to ignore it.” 

“You and Brick had to go underground from time to time to hide your secret, right?” 

“Every ten years or so, he would, uh, re-emerge with a new look, a new name. And me, I was the wife, and I was the woman in hiding, and then, when I got into my _forties_ , I became Brick's mother. Eleanor. I am so tired. You can't imagine the burden of it all. I think even Brick was through. He could see the end of my days were at hand, and...He had lived centuries all alone, but I don't think he could bear the thought of life without me. That's why he drove off that bridge. You must think I'm a monster.” Sadness rolled off of her. 

“No. Eleanor. Of course not.” I told her. 

“No, just that you married one.” Dean said, I gave him a look as he said, “Well, see, here's the deal. Now there are _eight_ killers out there that we have to deal with, not just one.”

“I don’t think so.” She said. The three of us exchanged a look. 

“What? Why not?” Sam asked her. 

“Brick used to say the _heart_ was key. That was the focus of the sacrifice.” 

“Are you saying that if we stop Brick's beating heart, then we could stop the whole thing?” Dean asked. She just nodded, shame and fear coming over her. 

“Do you know where the person is who has the heart? Do you know?” I asked. 

“A woman named Randa...she works as an...exotic dancer down at local club. Called the _Bunny Hole.”_

“Thank you Eleanor. We’ll stop this. We promise.” 

So we headed to the strip club. Dean had excitement rolling off him since we got the name. I just didn’t like the idea of going into a joint like that. We pulled up in front of the place, who’s marque was decorated with two scantily clad women painted on it, and parked. 

We all took a look at it. “Really? Our king daddy monster is a stripper?” Dean said. 

“We're pretty sure this is gonna work, right?” Sam asked. 

“Well, as long as Eleanor knows what she's talking about.” 

“I trust her with this.” I said as Dean pulled out three knives and handed me one. Then one to Sam. 

“You think Brick thought maybe he'd burn to nothing when he crashed that car?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, but he didn't, which brings us here.” Dean replied. We got out of the Impala and walked around the building. We found the rear entrance and Dean picked the lock. 

The place seemed empty as we looked around with flashlights. Sticking together, we went upstairs to the locker room. As we walked through the place, Dean smiled and inhaled the scent of too sweet perfume. “Smell that?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Dude, your gross.” I told him. Sam had a very similar expression and a wave of disgust. 

When we didn’t find anything in there, we walked up the stairs towards the main room of the club. It was dark for the most part, with the exception of the small lights on the table and the neon beer signs. As we looked around, the lights came on the stage. A woman with short black hair walked out with a smile. Anticipation ran off her. We put our flashlights away as she spoke. 

“Eleanor sent you, right?” She asked. Yep this was Randa, “I figured she'd probably break and give me up. This won't end well for her, of course. Not that it's gonna end well for you.” 

Sam and I both took out our knives. “Oh, now, you don't think we're gonna let you do that, do you?” She asked. 

“‘We?’” Dean asked. Two men were on either side of our trio. A man smashed a chair against Sam and threw him across the room. I slashed my knife at him, but he caught my wrists and threw me onto the stage, hitting my head on the floor in the process. 

As I staggered to look up, Randa was above me and punched me square in the jaw. I was down. I blacked out for a moment, but when I came back to, I saw that Randa was straddling Dean making some big speech.

I slowly got to my hands and knees as I focused. Sam then grappled with one of the men and I sprung onto Randa. I held her arms back as Dean knifed her in the chest. As she gasped I let go of her, feeling the change of her energy. I watched as she stepped away from me and her wound now glowed with red flaming light. 

I ran to Dean as the red light turned brighter and brighter, the two men who had attacked us now were dead on the floor. I shielded my eyes right as the light grew brightest, the it went out. I turned to see her crumble to the floor. We all sighed a sigh of relief as it was over. 

I didn’t notice a blood trickling down my forehead until I reached up. “Dammit.” 

“You guys okay?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, nearly got my heart ripped out...literally.” Dean said as he staggered up. “Just fine.” 

They both looked at me, concern coming off them. “Just get me a bandaid and some aspirin and I’ll be fine.” I told them before they could fuss.

We got off the stage, after getting Dean’s knife out of Randa, and headed out, hoping to get out of there before anyone could find the bodies. 

After a few hours at the motel to get patched up, we headed back to Eleanors to tell her it was over. Despite her discomfort at seeing my face put together by a couple of strips, she let us in and got us all coffee in her kitchen as we told her what happened. We were finishing up as Dean said, “Well, we better get going, uh...We just wanted you to know that it really is over now.” 

“Well, it had to be, one way or the other. I half thought you might fail and Randa would come after me. Either way, I'd _finally_ be at peace.” 

“We’re glad it went our way then.” I said with a smile. 

“You take care of yourself, Eleanor.” Dean told her. We left uneventfully and got in the Impala. We just picked a direction and started driving. 

As we drove down the highway, Dean was beaming. I smiled as he said, “Wow. Back in business. Got the win. Admit it-feels good, huh? You know, I was thinking about what Randa said about, uh, you know, what it feels like to be a warrior. I get it, man, I do.”

Sam didn’t seem like he was feeling the same way. He still had conflict coming from him. “I know. I know you do. I don't. Not anymore. Hell, maybe I never did.” 

“Come on, Sam, don't ruin my buzz, would you?” 

“Dean.” I warned. 

Sam sighed, then said, “Dean, listen, when this is over-when we close up shop on Kevin and the tablet-I'm done. I mean that.”

I kept my face cold. I knew that this was a serious possibility with Sam. Especially on the night he had told me about Amelia and his year off. I kept my anger about it close, and tried to push down my disappointment and fear that I would be losing him. I was ashamed of it. 

Dean was more outward about it. “No, you don’t.” 

“Dean, the year that I took off, I had something I've never had. A normal life. I mean, I got to see what that felt like. I want that. I _had_ that.” 

Dean just kept driving on. He gave me a look in the mirror, a silent _help me_. But I just shook my head. I didn’t want to touch this with a ten foot pole. Because I knew that I still loved Sam. I knew exactly what I would tell him: _I love you! Stay with me. Hunt with me. Be with me_. But I couldn’t do that to him. If this was what he truly wanted it wasn’t my place to stop him. And besides, I didn’t know if he actually loved me or wanted me. Even if he did, he would probably grow to resent me for holding him back from a normal life. 

Then Dean said “I think that's just how you feel right now.” Which pulled me out of those thoughts. I frowned, hoping to all hell that that was the case. 


	4. Blood Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another bust of trying to track down Kevin, all three of us are at our wits end. Then we got a desires call that brings up some really nasty memories and opens new wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this on the final day of filming for the last episode of Supernatural. I have so many feelings. Many of them sad and some grateful to have gotten into this fandom in the first place. Will reflect more on it as the final seven episodes come out. All I can say is that I’m not ready.   
> But here’s the new chapter. Enjoy my favorite Benny episode. It was a lot of fun to write, even though there isn’t a lot of Sam action. Next one will be a lot of fun too! Another of my favorites with the return of Garth! Enjoy-Indigo

“ _Good Decisions come from experience. Experience comes from making bad decisions_.”-Mark Twain

  
  
  
  


Dean was hauling ass to a motel in Enid, Oregon, where we had tracked down Kevin and his mom. We were all itching to find him, but after the last time we ‘tracked’ Kevin down, which was a false lead, we all were pretty pissed. 

We got the room number from the clerk and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, we walked in with the key. As we entered, we found an untouched motel room and no prophet. “Crap!” I said as we walked in. 

Sam went across the room to check the bathroom as Dean said, “Well, that is _twice_ that he's burned us. Shame on you.” He pointed at his brother. 

Anger flared from both of them. Hell, I was just as pissed off and frustrated. “No, no, no, no. I'm the one who said he set us up.” Sam defended. 

“No, you said, ‘I wonder if Kevin is setting us up,’ and then you started in with the-the techno babble. That was like two states ago.” 

“Great! We were _all_ swindled. You happy?!” I shouted at the brothers. 

“Yeah, well, whatever. Either way, that's another room billed to one of Kevin's false credit IDs.” Sam said as Dean went to the minibar and picked the lock. “And the motel ran his number today.” 

“Just like he actually checked in?” I asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Kid's like Rain Man. He's like a crappy little credit-card-counting...criminal prodigy Rain Man.” Dean said. 

I groaned as I placed my hands on top of my head, trying to keep my anger at a manageable level, and I began pacing the floor. “Well, he was in advanced _placement_.” Sam quipped. 

“Shut up.” Dean then handed us each a beer. I sipped on the cold liquid, trying to calm, as he said, “When's that little idiot gonna stop running from us?” 

I scoffed. “I don't know, Dean. I mean, you did try to kill his mother.” I told him. 

“I was trying to kill _Crowley_ , okay? Who happened to be wearing Kevin's mother at the time.” We both gave him a look. “Well, there's a difference.” 

Sam was aggravated by that as much as I was. “Apparently not to Kevin. Oh, I know. Maybe because-oh, yeah-it's his _mother_.” 

Dean’s phone then rang. “Hold that thought. No, actually, you know what? _Don't_ hold that thought.” He said as he saw the caller ID. A wave of worry came over him. “Hello? Hello? Uh, hang on. There's not enough bars.” He went out the door. That only told me he was talking to one person: Benny. 

I put my beer down. “I’m going to get my bag from the Impala.” Sam sat down, to which I was happy with, as I went outside to see Dean mid-conversation. 

“What did you do?” Dean asked. 

I ran up and leaned my ear in. “No, man, not like that.” I heard Benny say.

“Benny? What going on?” I asked. 

“Hey Darlin’” Benny said in a low voice. “It’s good to hear your voice.” 

“What happened, Benny?” I asked. 

“I might have...uh...taken on three Vampires.” 

Dean had a wave of shock as he said, “I'm sorry. You took on how many? Are you crazy?” I looked back at the motel room when I felt a pair of eyes. Sam had glanced at us. That left a pit in my stomach. 

“Hey. See, the thing is, my legs—they ain't working so good. There's, uh...a fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl. I was kind of hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?” Dean and I exchanged a look. “I need blood. Human. And I can’t exactly get it myself.” 

“Where are you?” Dean asked. 

“Washington. Eagle Harbor. On the water.” 

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” I said. Then we hung up. “How are we going to tell Sam?” 

“We’re not.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“Cause he wouldn’t understand and we don’t have the kind of time to try to explain it to him. Benny needs me.” 

“You? He needs both of us. I’m going with you.” 

He took a moment, then said, “Fine. But no telling Sam. Deal?” 

I wanted to scoff at him, but I knew the man. _Stubborn as hell_. “Fine.” I said. 

Dean went to the back of the Impala and took Sam’s bag out as well as an empty one. I stood by the door with my arms crossed. Sam was having none of it. Especially with the fact of being left behind. “And-and what exactly is that supposed to mean, you've got to go?” Anger was rolling off him intensely. 

“Which words are giving you trouble?” Dean asked. 

“We're on the case, remember, Dean? The-the Winchester holy grail, ‘shut the gates of hell forever’ case.” 

“Sure are. But in order to close the Gates of Hell, we need our Prophet, am I right? So step one: find Kevin Tran. Well, he ain't here. But he wanted us to be, which means we're probably as far away from him as he could possibly put us.” He knelt in front of the minibar. “So step two! find Kevin Tran. You mind if I take the Toblerone?” 

Dean took it anyway and put the booze in the bag. He took it out and left the room. I followed him with Sam fuming behind us. “You’re going with him?” 

I turned to him. “Sam, it involves me too. And besides...you two have been fighting like cats and dogs for _days_ now. I mean it’s gotten so bad that _I’ve_ been fighting with the two of you.” 

Dean threw the bag in the backseat. “Wait. Dean, _seriously_?” Sam asked him. I rolled my eyes as my words didn’t seem to affect Sam that much. 

“Hey, the trail is dead, but the room is paid for.” Dean said as he opened the car door on the drivers side. “You got some research to do, and I got some _personal_ crap I got to take care of. That's all.” 

“What does that mean-‘personal’?” 

“Did you have a stroke? Vocabulary? Personal, as in my own grown-up personal-I don't know-crap.” 

“Dammit-“ 

“What, Sam? Last I counted, you took a year off from the job. I need a _day_.” He got in the Impala and started the engine. 

Sam huffed as he looked at me for an explanation. “I’m sorry Sam. We need to do this. Take the time, please. I’ll work on him, okay, but we _all_ need the break.” 

I got in the car and we drove away. Speeding down the highway in silence had gotten me nervous. Dean wasn’t making it any easier. As he stared on, he was having waves of anxiety and anger. “You okay?” I asked. “I _know_ you're on edge right now. I can feel it.” 

He licked his lips. “Hearing from him...it’s bringing a lot of it back.” 

I looked at him for a beat. “Me too.” 

Dean turned on the radio on low and we fell into quiet. Eventually the road lulled me to sleep.

_All we did was fight. On bad days, really bad ones, we would get into fight after fight with the uglies. Most of the time we would see it coming. That was my job in the group. My walls constantly down sensing anything and everything that would want to eat us._

_We were walking down a poorly marked trail. We were day two on very little water, and looking for a stream was easier said than done. Dean was ahead of me, while Benny stayed behind me. That's how we worked. I kept an eye on their backs sense wise, while they took the brunt of the fighting. It was a good system._

_That particular day, I didn’t have time to see this one coming. A vamp had jumped Dean and he was fighting it off. I ran to help him with my sword but they were scrambling on the ground. I stood frozen over them looking for an opening._

_It wasn’t until Dean had him pinned that I could get the head off. It came off with ease, but before I could sigh in relief, a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I dropped my sword as Dean called my name and I tried to throw my attacker off. We scrambled for a moment, until the arms went slack with a sound of neck being sliced. Benny got the creep off me. We were all breathless as I picked my sword up again, and a new beasty was coming at us._

I woke up when the thing tried to eat me. I was glad to see the dashboard of the Impala. Day was breaking and the familiar rumble of the car soothed me from the high heart rate inducing dream. I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride despite the wave of worry that came from Dean. 

…

We found the harbor Benny was hiding at, and parked next to a beat up pick up that Benny had sent us to. Dean and I both got out of the car and checked it out. There was no one in the cab, so we went around the back. Dean opened up the hatch to the covered truck bed and found the small ice chest Benny had told us to fetch. I pulled it closer and opened it. 

It was filled with blood bags. I made a face and Dean shook his head. I closed the chest up and took it with us. After walking around for a few minutes, we found the Fuel Barge Benny was talking about. “Benny!” Dean called out. 

We walked down a flight of stairs and found Benny sitting against a wall. “Benny.” I called out as I rushed over to him. 

Dean gave off a wave of relief when we realized he was still alive. Then he said, “Benny? Not lookin' good.” 

Dean chuckled as he said, “Up yours.” I chuckled too as I opened the ice chest and gave him a bag of blood. After Benny downed one, we were able to get him walking a little bit. Somehow, we managed to find the kitchen, and he finished the majority of his blood there. 

Benny took a break to wash up while Dean and I stayed in the kitchen in the quiet. I sat on a chair while he leaned against the edge of the table. When Benny returned to the room, he was wearing fresh clothes, he looked like himself again. “Wow. You, uh...look okay.” Dean said. 

“Getting there.” 

“Dude, you were double-hamstrung.” Dean and I both looked at him with waves of worry. 

“Yeah, well, a little rest, a half a cooler full of AB-negative – most wounds short of an amputation will mend up...vampirically speaking.” 

I chuckled a little at that. “Uh-Huh.” I responded. Benny then picked up his bag and pulled on his cap. 

“I'll be 100% before you know it.” I stood as he grabbed the ice chest, still half filled with bagged blood, and held a hand out to Dean. “Thank you, brother.” They shook hands. 

I had to ask, “Benny, what’s going on with you?” 

He looked at me with soft eyes. “Oh, It’s alright darlin’. Your work here is done, for the both of you. You already saved the day. You know, I got my, uh, deal, and you got-what'd you call it? A family business?” 

Dean had enough of it too, “Benny. What's going on?” He asked. 

“You and that whole ‘friend’ thing, man.” 

I think we all thought back to Purgatory at that moment. That first day when we found Castiel had been rough. More monsters were coming at us than ever with the angel, and we barely had gotten a reprieve. 

_Dean and I both had taken on the same werewolf. It lay dead at our feet while Benny was cleaning off his weapon. My sword was still stained in blood as I stole a rag from him and started cleaning it_ _too. Another one jumped out suddenly, but Castiel had smite it before it even had a chance of touching one of us._

_“Well, I got to admit, Dean-he's got his strong points, but holy hell if he ain't a magnet.” Benny said._

_“Well, before we found Cas, you said it was my humanity that was drawing too much attention.”_

_“And_ my _touch of angelic power.” I added._

_He shrugged as he smirked, “Yeah, that too, Sister.”_

_Castiel and I were both scanning the perimeter around us. Then he said, “Well, I think we're clear for the moment. It does present a curious curl in the metaphysics, doesn't it? If you murder a monster in monster heaven, where does it go?”_

_“And this is the crazy aunt I want to take on the road?” Benny asked rhetorically._

_Cas didn’t quite get the rhetorical part, so he stepped up with a wave of annoyance. “I am not your aunt.”_

_“What? Really?” I rolled my eyes at Benny’s mocking._

_“I have no possible relationship to your sibling offspring.”_

_“Now, you're kidding me.” Benny said with a smirk._

_“Oh, you two are killing me.” Dean said while watching them._

_Then I said, “Come on guys, we can’t fight amongst ourselves here.”_

_Castiel looked at the both of us seriously. “I have to agree with the vampire, Dean. The risk of crossing Purgatory with a seraph-it's...less than strategic, and certainly when we have no reason to believe that I can pass through the door that you're headed for.”_

_Benny then turned to Dean to explain, again. “You see, you're an intact, living human being stuck in Purgatory's craw. This dimension wants to spit you out, which is exactly what's gonna power our escape pod. Now, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through, too, because, after all, you take away the fangs and the fun, I was born human, too. And Darlin’ you should be fine even with that little bit of grace. But…”_

_“I don't think it would work for me.” Castiel finished. I stayed quiet, thinking that they were right, but I made it Dean’s call. He was closer with the angel._

_Benny then asked, “You hear what he's telling you, Dean? Your buddy is saying-“_

_A wave of anger and determination came from him. “Listen to me, you undead blood junkie, I'm the one with the mojo. I'm the one with the plan. Cas...we're gonna shove your ass back through the eye of that needle if it kills all four of us.”_

_“Obviously, I’m less comfortable with that.” We started walking again. Dean and Benny continued the discussion while Cas and I fell a little bit behind._

_During those days, all I was grappling with, besides my sheer determination to get back to Sam, was my status of being part Nephilim. I couldn’t help but say, “Castiel? Can I ask you something?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“If I have grace...could I learn to use it?” I asked him, not looking in the eye._

_He thought for a moment, “I suppose yes. Though I’ve never had to teach a human before.”_

_“I wasn’t asking-“_

_“I would be happy to teach, since Dean is having me come with you. After all, you are my friend too.” He said with a weak smile._

_I smiled back. “Thank you, Castiel.”_

Shaking my head of the memory, Benny said, “Well, it's good to know you're still dumb as ever.” 

“Yeah, well, some things never change. Now, why are you getting into machete fights with your own kind?” Dean asked, while I crossed my arms. 

A wave of determination came off of Benny, “Quentin, the one I came for? We were in the same nest. I'm _huntin_ ’ the vampire who turned me, my maker.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. “Well, now, don't get me wrong. I'm _down_ with the hunting, but, uh...why?” Dean asked. 

“Kill him, before he kills me...again.” 

A wave of worry came off the both of us. “He knows you're alive?” I asked. 

“No, fortunately for me.” 

Dean and I exchanged another look, then Dean asked, “What about this Quentin guy?” 

“Information.” He took his bag and took out a bunch of things: a wallet, money clip, keys, and a notebook. Dean picked it up and started looking through it. 

“Quentin and I went way back—one of the old man's favorites, next to me, it turns out.” Benny explained. 

“Listen to this. ‘Age of Aquarius II, 0800,’ and then there's some other numbers all crossed out. Some other weird names here, too – the Big Mermaid, Solitaire – it's all crossed out, except this one – the Lucky Myra.” 

“Yachts. Names of yachts- _Lucky Myra_ …” he took the notebook from Dean’s hands. “... _Age of Aquarius II_. Look at this one – _Sea You Later_ , spelled s-e-a. I mean, come on.” 

He put it on the table. Dean then asked, “So, then these are launch times. And what-destinations?” 

“Mm-hmm. Except none of them ever get there.” 

“What’s happening to them?” I asked. 

“The _Lucky Myra_ left yesterday afternoon. I guarantee you it's already been hit.” 

“What do you mean, ‘hit’?” Dean asked with a wave of concern. 

“Boarded, burned, and buried at sea.” That left a pit in my stomach. “My nest-that's how we fed...How we always fed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half-dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. I must have circled the Americas ten times during my tour. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol the harbors, looking for the right-size target—fat, rich yachts going to far-off ports. Take down the boat's name and destination, radio it to the crew in the water. And then we just, uh...let the ocean swallow up all our sins.” A dead silence filled the room for a moment. It was strange hearing it from someone who had committed those tragedies. Someone who we trusted. 

Dean then had an amused smile. “Vampire pirates? That's what you guys are? _Vampirates_.” 

“You know, all the years we ran together, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that.” Benny said dryly, which earned him a smirk from me. 

“What do you mean? It's like the third thing you say.” Dean said. 

“No, it isn’t.” 

I shook my head at them. “Alright, so, y-your maker is set up to feed around here, right?” 

Benny nodded as Dean went through the wallet in front of us. “Well, what are we looking for?” He asked. He pocketed the money and found a piece of paper. 

“Well, he likes to live in style. He usually rents legitimately. Always remote, always coastal.”

Dean unfolded the paper and said, “So an island, maybe? You got a cable bill here. Hmm. Quentin's got the NFL package. _Prentiss Island_. Heard of it?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Benny replied. Then he gathered things and threw on his coat. We all got in the Impala and started driving. 

After a long silence, waves of determination coming from the both of them, my curiosity got the best of me. “Benny?” 

“Yes, Darlin’?” 

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. “So, if you were your maker’s favorite, why did he kill you?” I asked gently. 

A small wave of sadness came from him. “When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker-he means everything to you.” He then took out a bag of blood from the ice chest he stored in the backseat with me. “I mean, you really start believing he's _God_. Now, if your maker happens to believe the same thing, well…” he started drinking from the bag. 

“See how that could be a pickle.” Dean mused. 

“Mm.” Benny said while still drinking. A wave of discomfort came from Dean. I could understand, it was strange seeing him drink in front of us again. 

Dean grimaced. “Well, uh-you really have to do that? I mean, right now?” 

Benny chuckled, “I’m sorry, brother, I'm better, but I'm still on the mend.” 

“Right.” 

“Anyway...our father-he was a jealous god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world, always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest...till I met _her_.” A wave of nostalgia came from him. “Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek, heiress.” 

Dean smirked. “Come on.” 

“She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should of called her boat's destination into my crew, but instead, I joined her on it.” I smiled at that. 

“You loved her.” I said observantly. 

Benny had a sad smile while Dean said, “Seriously? Was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?” He laughed at his own joke, while I just smiled and ignored him.

“My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just...seemed to vanish...into what we had become together. I mean...We _found_ it, man.” Then a wave of sadness and grief came over him. Something I’d never felt from the man. “Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man-he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him-me leaving him.” I swallowed at that. “They pinned me down, and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat.” 

After a pause, Dean said, “Well, that's what _payback's_ all about – am I right?” 

“I’m sorry, Benny. About Andrea.” I said, thinking of Jackson. “I know how hard it is to lose someone you love like that.” 

He looked back at me with soft eyes, eyes that he only let me have. “Thank you. You know,” he looked back onto the road, “I’m surprised with you.” 

“Why?” 

“Even with knowing what I am, what I’ve done, you don’t judge me. Hell, even after a year of running around Purgatory, you still are a gentle woman.” 

I smiled at that. Dean just said, “man, you haven’t been on the wrong end of her sword, I’m just saying.” We all chuckled at that. 

Benny looked out the windshield. “Docks are up ahead. Should be able to find a dinghy to use.” 

Dean got off the highway and we parked near the water. We got out and went straight to the back. Dean opened the trunk and put together a couple bags of weapons. I made sure my sword was put in neatly. 

We took the bags straight to a small boat. Dean picked the lock on the chain keeping it to the dock, while Benny boarded. I threw Benny the bags, to which he caught and set down. Then he held out a hand, “alright Darlin’ watch your step.” He whispered. 

I took his hand and carefully boarded the boat sitting down on a bench. Dean untied us from the doc and jumped on as we started to float away. Benny started the motor and we headed straight to the island. It took us an hour to get to the shore, all three of us being quiet for the ride there. 

As we approached, Dean went to the front of the boat and prepared to secure it to the rocks ahead of us. He jumped off and tied it. Benny tossed him the two bags and we got off. Pulling out my sword, I secured it to my belt, and we started walking through a forested area, looking for the house. 

As we moved along the trail, Dean was typing on his phone. “We’re close.” Benny told us. “Remind you of anything?” 

Dean put his phone away as Benny and Dean pulled out their weapons from Purgatory. Then I said, “yeah, a little too much of something.” 

They stashed the bags as I silenced my cellphone. “It's weird being back – in the world, I mean. Isn’t it?” Benny asked. 

“Sure as hell is.” Dean told him. I silently agreed. 

“I mean, what do you do with it all? All the – all the everything? Hell, I don't even know if this world is _real_ , if I'm real.” 

“Hey, listen to me. I’ve seen what happens down that rabbit hole, okay? We're real. Benny, this is real. It's the only way to play this game, you get me?” Benny nodded as we moved towards the house. 

I unsheathed my sword as we entered quietly through the side door. We moved quietly and quickly into the main room of the house. 

Benny then paused as he saw an old harpsichord standing in the room near the staircase. Dean whispered to him, “Time to move, Benny.” 

“The old man's harpsichord.” A wave of nostalgia washed over him. 

“Benny!” I whispered. Then Dean grabbed me by the arm and moved down another hallway. I felt a way of panic come from Benny as he stared at a photograph. 

As soon as I felt another presence come down the stairs, I grabbed Dean and we hid behind a wall. A woman’s voice called out, “Benny?” 

“Andrea.” Horror and joy washed over him. Dean and I exchanged a silent look. 

Then another few presences entered, a body fell to the ground and a beating started. “Idiot.” Dean grumbled in a low voice, both of us knowing it was Benny taking the beat down. 

…

We kept moving around the house, careful not to get caught. Fortunately for us, not so fortunately for Benny, all of the vamps on the ground floor seemed to be occupied with him. We were walking silently through a hallway, my senses trained on the other vamps, as Dean’s phone buzzed next to me. 

He pulled it out and grimaced. He declined the call from Sam and mumbled. “Little busy right now.” He pocketed it and moved a little more. I stoped and ducked us narrowly out of sight in another room from another vamp who was walking down the hallway. 

“Dean.” I whispered. “We might need him.” 

He gave me a look as we moved through the halls again. Dean eventually called Sam back. “Okay, what?” Sam responded as we leaned close to an alcove. Staying as quiet as possible. “Why did you call me?” 

“Why are you whispering?” I could faintly hear Sam ask. 

“It's kind of hard to explain right, but we’re sort of in the middle of cleaning out a vampire's nest, and it's sort of gone a little sideways on us.” 

“What?!” Dean pressed the phone to his chest. Sam began yelling at him for getting into this mess. If I wasn’t so focused on the other vamps, I would have agreed. 

“We’re not alone, damn it. Alright? We’re not alone. I've got backup—guy who's been tracking the nest for a while.” 

“What guy? Garth?” I rolled my eyes. _Even twenty four hours apart and they’re still bitching at each other_. 

“What? No. You don’t know him. He’s a friend.” 

“A friend? Dean, you don't have any-all your friends are dead.” I couldn’t disagree with him on that. 

“That's not what I called to talk about!” He held the phone to his chest again, frustration at his brother wafting off him. After a few minutes of Sam talking to the air, and texting him our location, Dean listened again, “I get the separate-lives thing, but this is a hunting thing, and we need to find that line-“ 

“Oh, my god, stop talking. I texted you my twenty.” I then noticed a vamp coming down the hall, I grabbed the phone and left it on a the surface of a china cabinet, letting Sam’s ramblings and protests lure the vamp. 

We hid on the other side of the wall as we watched the vampire slowly go towards the phone, as he picked it up, Dean sliced the head clean off without much sound. The phone went dead and Dean picked it up. It was shattered, “Oh, man, come on.” 

As Dean went to grab the body, another vamp entered, I stood behind the alcove as he rushed to Dean, then with a swift move, I made the vamp’s head roll. 

We dragged one body into a room on the end of the hallway. As Dean pulled on the second, another two presences started rushing down the hallway towards us. Dean stood up right, and ready. As soon as the vamps rushed in, their heads were on the floor as well. 

We left the bodies in the room. Now the vamps were down four, hopefully there wasn’t much left. As my heart beat started calming again, I couldn’t help but remember a conversation back in Purgatory between the four of us while traveling to the portal out of there. 

_Castiel had been teaching me how to access my grace, outside of what came naturally to me, more specifically I was learning how to heal. I was close to Dean as we were walking in the forest, just talking. I was working on a cut on the back of his hand._

_“What the hell do you know about the value of life? You're a vampire.” Dean asked Benny._

_“Yep. And I think we both know which of our kinds kills more humans.” I rolled my eyes at that as I finished with the cut. I was getting somewhat faster at it, but I still couldn’t heal like I had seen Cas done in the past._

_Castiel then stated, “Well, statistically speaking, that'd be your-“_

_“Yes, thank you, Cas.” He examined the place where the wound had been. “You’re getting better at that ESP.”_

_I smiled. “Yeah, not as fast as I’d like. I would say I need more practice, but I don’t want to see you hurt.”_

_He smiled a little. Then he looked up at Benny with a cold look._

_“I get it.l Benny said, “You're worried what I might do if we make it topside. I'll start eating your little piggies. I already told you, man-by the time I got iced, I was strictly on blood transfusions, donated blood. Not donated to me, I'll give you that, but I paid good black-market scratch for it.”_

_“So, what is that? Like the vampire Zone diet?” Dean asked. I chuckled at that._

_“Look, all I'm saying is I started seeing something in humanity, okay? Something that shouldn't be taken. I drink blood. I don't drink people.” He was telling the truth, but Dean just kept talking._

_“And why the hell should I believe you?”_

_“What does it matter what you believe? You got your head so far up your ass, Dean, you don't even realize we're already done for. The angel knows it. She knows it. We are never gonna make it with him next to us glowing like a beacon.”_

_Dean stopped to look at him in the eye. “Do I need to remind you of our deal? Of what you committed to?”_

_“He is gonna get us killed.”_

_Then I sensed a few more presences approaching. Cas and I looked at eachother. Then he said, “We may get to test that theory.”_

_“More monsters?” Dean asked._

_“Leviathan.”_

_“Why don't you blip out of here?” I asked Castiel._

_“They’re too close. I can’t. Run.” So, we did._

I squeezed my eyes shut and I was back in the vamps nest. _Out of Purgatory. Back into the frying pan._ I thought.

We made our way back to the main hall. There was a single vamp there, the woman named Andrea was waiting, we hid behind a wall. She was the last one in the house. We were Ready to strike, when we heard Benny’s voice. “The old man is dead. Let’s go.” 

“Where, Benny?” She asked. 

“What are you talking about? Anywhere.” A wave of shame came over her, while Benny just had one of realization. “You're not leaving here, are you? And you _never_ were.” 

A wave of hope came from the woman. Dean and I exchanged a look. “We have everything we need right here. The operation is still perfect. We can ride the high seas, plunder together. We can have the life we always wanted.” 

“What I _wanted_ was to leave a burning crater behind. I wanted to put your memory to rest.” Benny had a wave of sadness. Then Dean and I slowly made our way out of the shadows. 

“But I'm not a memory. Benny, I'm right here.” She said. I stood behind her as I watched Dean move closer. 

“What I loved-it ain't here anymore. It was snuffed out a long time ago by monsters like me...like what you've become.” 

“You think you're better than me now?” A wave of anger and disappointment came over her. 

“No. I think we're all damned.” Benny said finally. 

As she snarled and her fangs descended, Dean moved to strike. He stabbed her from behind and cut off her head swiftly. As her body crumpled to the floor, Benny and Dean looked at eachother, before he finally looked down and gave a wave of grief. His love was dead, and I shed a few tears for him. 

…

It took us a few hours, but we took all the bodies and burned them. We were all silent through the process. Once the vamps were burned, we wiped the house clean and went back to the boat. As we walked there, I finally texted Sam, after seeing I had three missed calls, that we were alive and heading back to shore. As we prepared for launch, Benny finally spoke for the first time since Andrea had been killed.

“Why’d you do it, Dean?” His waves of grief were overwhelming. 

“Do what?” Dean asked with a wave of confusion. 

“Resurrect me. You could have drained my soul into any culvert, and no one would have been the wiser.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? Hey, you good?” 

“Man...I don’t know what I am.” 

I looked up at him. “Benny...I know one thing. You’re our friend. And I’m sorry about Andrea. I’m sorry about it all.” 

He looked at me with great sadness in his eyes. He reached out and softly touched my cheek. Then he smiled for a moment sadly and boarded the boat. Dean and I shared a look before I boarded myself. On the way back, I thought back to that fight with the Leviathans.

_We were running through that forest, the four of us. I white knuckled the grip of my sword as we skidded to a stop. A cloud of thick black smoke had dropped right in front of us, which transformed into a leviathan._

_“On, great.” Dean said._

_The monster moved toward Dean and I as Cas tried to bolt in the other direction. I turned to see another cloud of smoke. Then back as Dean swung his weapon at the Levi in front of us. When I saw an opening, I swung my sword at its neck the second I could. It fell to the ground dead._

_In that reprieve I turned to see Benny helping Cas up. “Let’s go!” I shouted as we started to rush out of there._

I snapped out of those thoughts as soon as I saw Sam. He was standing at the dock we were approaching. He looked pissed, and as we got closer, I felt his anger wafting off him. _The jig’s up now._ I thought. 

Dean threw the rope to Sam, who rigged the boat to the doc. Dean threw the bags onto the doc, then helped me out of the boat. Sam grabbed my hand to steady me once I had my first foot on the doc, then let go after I was stable. 

Dean then got off, and Sam was staring at Benny as he joined us. “I’m Benny.” He said to him. He offered a hand. Sam took it as I held my breath. “Heard a lot about you, Sam.” 

I felt it as soon as Sam realized what Benny was. He slightly moved with his left hand to take out a knife, but with one look from Dean, he stopped. I wasn’t the only one to notice. “I can see you three have a lot to talk about.” Benny said. 

They let go, and Benny patted Dean's arm, then he looked at me and smiled. “I’ll see you later Darlin’” I smiled softly back in a silent goodbye as he walked away. 

Sam and Dean just stared at each other as I waited for Sam to explode. I don’t think Dean wanted to be around that, so he headed straight for the Impala. Sam and I were left alone on the dock as he gave me the same look. 

“Look, before you—I can sense how angry you are right now.” 

“Yeah.” 

I licked my lips for a moment and stared at the water. “It’s been a long night. I _can’t_ handle that right now, okay?” I turned back to him. “We’ll explain things, I promise, but not right now…” I was on the verge of tears as I looked up at him. “I just...I _can’t_ right now.” Everything was so overwhelming at that moment. Seeing Benny again triggered me more than I wanted to let on, but thankfully, Sam saw that. He was still angry, but his face softened. 

He looked away and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s just go.” He said. No one said a word as we drove away from the dock and towards the highway. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! Southern Comfort


	5. Southern Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the fall out between Sam and Dean after the mission with Benny. They haven’t spoken for days and nothing seems to have help. Then we stumbled into an old friend’s case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still emotional after the last few days, but happy to post a new chapter. God this one has so much angst but I love it! Especially since we get to see Garth. Bums me out a little that it’s the only time this season but he gets mentioned so much. Enjoy!-Indigo

“ _Be patient and tough; someday this pain will be useful to you_.”-Ovid

  
  
  


After driving two days straight, I was getting tired of Dean not speaking to his brother, or at all really. Sam was still angry too, and itching to know what happened, but he had barely said anything either. I thought the fighting was bad, but them not talking to each other was worse. Much worse. It was like driving with a powder keg in the car. I kept wondering when it would finally explode and take us all with it. 

We stopped in Missouri for lunch and Sam went to the window. This gave me the chance to speak with Dean alone. “Talk to him. Please. About a case. Kevin. Something. The absolute silence between the two of you is driving me insane.” I said a little more urgently than I wanted, but got the point across. 

He sighed. As we stood outside of the car, we heard something from Dean’s police scanner on his cellphone. Something about a woman dropping a car on her husband. Dean then got on his phone to check it out apparently. I sighed and shook my head. _A case is a case I guess. Honestly, anything would be better than the silence._

“Heads up.” Sam said from behind us. He was carrying a bag of food and three drinks. He handed us ours and went to the passenger side of the car. 

“I caught wind of a case on this police scanner. Sounds like our kind of thing.” Dean told him. 

“I wasn’t even gone ten minuets.” Sam said with a wave of surprise. He looked at me, and I just shrugged.

“Okay. That matters why?” Another fight was going to happen, I just knew it. But at least they were talking at all. I twisted my ring around my finger as I watched them. 

“I don't know, Dean. How about because you haven't said a word to me since Prentiss Island? And now, what? You want me to shut up and ride shotgun and act like nothing happened?” Anger wafted off the both of them while he spoke. 

“You want to talk about Benny? Fine. Let's talk.” Dean said. 

“Okay. How about he’s a _vampire_?” 

“He's also the reason we’re topside and not roasting on a spit in Purgatory. Anything else?” 

“Don't pretend I don't get it. I know you had to do what you had to down there.” 

“I highly doubt you _get_ anything about Purgatory.” 

“But you're out now, and Benny's still breathing. Why?” 

I looked away at that. “He’s our friend, Sam.” 

“And what about my friend, Amy?” I looked up at Dean at that one. “She was what? 'Cause you sure as hell didn't have a problem ganking her.” 

“Well, I guess people change, don't they? We let that werewolf Kate go, didn't we?” I thought back to that bone chilling footage we found a few weeks before. I still hoped that she was okay. 

“She was different. She—you think Benny's different? He tell you he's not drinking live blood, or something? And you believe him. Wow. Okay. You know, you're right. People do change…”

“Yeah. I got a vampire buddy, and you turn your _phone_ off for a year.” _That was low, even for Dean_. I was starting to regret making them talk. 

“Don't turn this on me.” 

“Look, Benny slips up and some other hunter turns his lights out, so be it.” 

“But it's not gonna be you, right?” 

“You coming or not?” Dean said then got in the car. Sam didn’t have much time to look at me as I followed. I wasn’t getting into this one, especially since I’m the reason it started. 

We left the joint and headed in the direction of the town of a local murder. We did stop on the way in to change into our Fed suits, but we all remained pretty quiet one the way there. As pulled up to the location, an ambulance was driving away with what I presumed was the body. 

Before we got out, Dean explained the case to us. “So, guy's old lady comes home while he's working underneath his ride, puts the pedal to the metal, and takes half his head off.” 

“What, that’s it?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, in a nutshell. She says she blacked out, doesn't remember a damn thing.” 

“Well, that sounds like insanity.” I said behind them while eyeing the house. 

“Maybe.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “So, how does that make this our kind of thing?” 

“Because, Sam, Kevin's in the wind, okay, you're sulking around like a eunuch in a whorehouse,” he turned to me, “you have been more quiet than I have ever seen you be, and I can't help but ask myself, when is _decapitation_ not my thing?” 

They both got out of the car. I scoffed. “ _I’ve_ been quiet? _Seriously_?” I muttered to myself before getting out of the car. We walked up to the sheriff”s line outside of the house and showed our badges to a deputy. 

“Whoa, whoa.” He said as we tried to cross, then he noticed the badges. “FBI?” 

“Yeah, happened to be in the neighborhood.” Sam explained as we pocketed the badges once again. 

“First a Texas Ranger, now you guys?” Confusion wafted off him. 

“Texas Ranger?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, sir. Right over there.” The deputy guestured to a man speaking with a witness. None other than Garth was in a cowboy hat and a tasseled leather jacket with a new beard. I smiled at the sight, the first in days. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean said with a wave of shock. 

I walked right up to him, passing the boys even with their long legs, “Hey, Chuck Norris.” I said. 

Garth turned and saw me. His bright energy burst as he pulled me into a tight hug. “Oh my god, Darlin’ where the hell have you been?!” 

“Shh. Garth.” I broke away and turned to the witness, “sorry, he’s a old friend from college, can we get a minute?” 

“Yeah, we’ll be right back.” The young man nodded and turned away. Garth was shocked as ever. Then he saw who I was with. “Sam? Dean!” 

Sam tried to shush him as Garth laughed some more and gave him a hug. “Forgot he was a hugger.” 

Garth then looked at Dean, “come here!” 

“Alright, okay.” Dean said as he gave him a hug too. “We’re still working here.” 

Garth looked between all of us. “Uh, you guys have no idea how much I missed you.” 

“A Texas Ranger, Garth? Seriously? We're in _Missouri_.” 

“What? Come on. I look like a funeral director in one of those.” I laughed at that. God it felt good to be around someone who was perpetually angry. “Wow. I heard some chatter you three were back in the batter's box, but I didn't believe it till now.” 

A phone then started ringing in his pocket. “Oh, uh, one sec. Um…” he opened his jacket to reveal three phones he picked up one and started talking on the phone. “Yo, Earl. What you got? A revenant. Okay, uh, you'll need a casket and some silver spikes.” I smiled even brighter, he was helping out other hunters too. “Oh, and don't get bit. No, it won't turn you, but it will hurt like hell. Okay, so, once you got all that, nail that sucker in, bury him, and throw away the key. Okay? All right. Hasta.” 

Dean clearly didn’t get it. “What are you doing?” 

“My job, hombre.” 

“Your job?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And since when is giving advice your job?” 

Then it clicked for me and I smiled proudly at Garth. “Hold up. Are you the new Bobby?” 

“You shut your mouth.” Dean snapped. I held my hands up in surrender. 

Garth gave him a look, “yes.” 

“You shut your mouth! What?” 

Garth sighed. “Bobby was gone. You guys were MIA. It was a weird time. Somebody had to step in and take up the slack. Alright. Let's just get back to work, and we'll talk about this later, all right?” 

“You got it.” I said to him before he walked away. 

“Did Garth just tell us what to do?” Dean asked. 

I rolled my eyes at him before walking behind Garth straight to the witness. “Uh, Scott Lew. This lady and gentlemen here are with the FBI. Mr. Lew's parents were the individuals involved in this...unfortunate situation.” 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” I said straight out the gate. I had felt his grief immediately. That and confusion. 

“Just a few questions, Mr. Lew.” Sam said, “Um, by any chance were your parents having...marital problems?” 

“No. Uh, no more than anyone else.” 

“What about your mother's health? Any chance this was a seizure, a stroke, anything that might help explain this?” 

“I don't think so. Um, they're checking her out at the, um, hospital right now.” 

“What about stranger behavior?” Dean asked. 

He gave us a look. “Stranger? How?” 

“Hearing voices, seeing things-your mother mentioned anything like that?” 

“My parents were married for 30 years. High school sweethearts. There's no good explanation for why this happened, no matter where you want to look.” 

I nodded. Then Garth stepped in, “Okay, well, thank you, Scott. We'll be in touch.” We all stayed quiet as the man walked away. I couldn’t help but notice Dean looking Garth up and down. 

I smiled, and said to Garth, “We should probably take a look at that crime scene.” 

“Right. This way.” Garth led us to a concrete area that was covered and littered with various scrap and tools. 

Sam was checking the spot where Mr Lew, our victim, was when he was killed, which was still stained in blood. I was looking around, letting my walls fall trying to sense anything. Sam then stood up, “No EMF. No traces of sulfur anywhere. Like I thought—bust.” 

“Hold on there, Sam.” Garth said with hands on his hips. “There's a lot of things to factor in here. Uh, it happened last night, so the readings could be cold by now. Darlin’ you sense anything that a reader can’t?” 

I smirked and closed my eyes, there was something, fading, but there. “There _might_ have been something here. It’s faint.” I told them. 

“And, uh, even if there was any sulfur, Barney Fife and his crew probably contaminated the whole crime scene and any evidence that was here with it.” Garth added. 

“Wow. He's on a roll.” Dean said dryly. I gave him a look. 

“That’s one word for it.” Sam said. 

Garth then lifted his shoe, “Uh, guys, I think I found something.” Stuck to the bottom of his boot was a green goo. 

“Is that gum, or is that ectoplasm?” Dean asked. 

“Ectoplasm is usually black, right?” Sam asked as I took a pen out of my pocket. 

“Gimme your shoe.” I told Garth. He took it off and we examined it. I picked it up with the end of the pen. Garth then just swiped it on his finger and tasted it. 

We all grimaced at him. “Definitely ectoplasm.” He said.

“I was about to say the same thing. This is what I’ve been sensing.” I said holding up the boot. Then I gave it back to Garth. 

“So, what are we thinking-uh, some kind of ghost, right?” 

Dean snapped his fingers at him, signaling that he was right. Before anyone said anything else, one of Garth’s phones started going off. He answered it, “Uh, Ranger McCrae here.” 

Dean then mumbled to Sam, “One of those things rings Hammer, I'm throwing down.” 

I gave them another look, then Garth took the pen out of my hand, which still had some ectoplasm on it, and wrote on the palm of his hand. “Thanks Doc.” He hung up. “Asked the coroner to drop me a line in case the autopsy turned up anything...unusual. And guess what. Our dead guy had the word ‘Alcott’ _carved_ into his chest.” He held up his palm to show what he wrote down. 

“With what?” Sam asked. 

“Coroner's best guess? His wife Mary's fingernails.” 

I raised my eyebrows. “Brutal.” I said. 

“I think the next best course of action is to talk to the wife.” Garth said as he wiped the pen down on a bandana and handed it back to me. Then we headed out to the Impala to go to the hospital. 

It didn’t take us long to find Mrs. Lew. Poor thing was handcuffed to the bed and a sheriff’s deputy stood outside of her room. Grief and confusion was all I could sense with her. 

“Mrs. Lew, can you tell us what happened?” Sam asked. 

“I was at the store getting groceries, and the next thing I know, my son Scott finds me in the driveway. And Chester was…” The woman was fighting tears. A grieving widow. 

“Do you remember anything at all about what happened? Um...Chester dying?” 

“Not really. Bits and pieces, I guess.” Garth then started to giggle, which turned into a fake cough by a look from Sam and Dean. 

“You’re doing great Mrs. Lew.” I said to her with a gentle smile. “Could you describe any of them for us?” 

“I remember his screams...the smell of burnt rubber, and...I remember feeling so angry—just _uncontrollable_ rage, like I wasn't myself. And after it was over, all that anger was—just gone.” 

“Uh, ma'am, does the word ‘Alcott’ mean anything to you?” Garth asked. 

Mrs. Lew then clenched her hand into a fist and tugged on the handcuff. A wave of anger coming from her. “What does _she_ have to do with anything?” 

“It’s a she?” Sam asked. 

A wave of nostalgia came from her then, “My husband, Chester, and I were going steady in high school for a few years already when we had a big fight.” 

“What about? Dean asked. 

“Something stupid, I'm sure. It was around prom, and so he took Sara Alcott as his date instead of me.” 

“So, this Sara Alcott was a rival for your husband's affections?” Garth asked. 

“Sara had one night with him,” she had waves of grief coming off as she started to cry, “whereas I was with Chester for 37 years.” 

“Of course. Mrs. Lew.” I said, taking one of her hands, trying to comfort her. 

Sam then said, “Um...just one more question. Um...is...Ms. Alcott still alive?” 

She gave him a look through tears, “As far as I know, yes.” 

“Alright,” I said. “Thank you very much, Mrs. Lew.” We left her thinking about all that she said, when we got out of any civilian earshot, we started to talk about it. 

“Let me get this straight.” Dean said, “This poor guy goes to prom with some girl over 30 years ago, and because of that, he is now a pancake?” 

“Hell hath no fury, right?” I said dryly. There was a lot about this case bugging me. 

“I mean, if this is a ghost, maybe it's some sort of possession?” Sam asked. 

“What are you talking about? You heard her. Alcott's alive.” Dean said. 

“Well, we're definitely gonna want to talk to her.” Garth said and I nodded at him. 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Dean said. “Did we eat yet?” I chuckled and we got in the car. Dean drove us to a bar and we all got lunch. 

Sam had a chicken salad while Dean got a burger. I got a chicken club, while Garth was working on his pie after finishing a few plates of fried options. With a mouthful he said, “So, Dean, give me the skinny. Where were you this past year?” 

I chuckled a little. “That’s a loaded question.” I muttered. 

Dean then said, “Why don't we save what I did on my summer vacation for another time?” 

Garth seemed to be a little disappointed. “Aw, come on.” 

Dean and I exchanged a look. I shrugged at him, being fine with telling Garth about our last year. “Alright, we were in Purgatory.” He said gesturing with his half eaten burger to me. 

That wiped the smile off Garth’s face. “Like the _Purgatory_ Purgatory?” 

“No, the one in Miami.” 

“Man, that's balls.” Garth replied with a light smile. 

Dean then gave off an annoyed wave. “That's not how you say ‘balls.’”

“So how'd you get out?” 

Sam made a show of looking at Dean, hoping to finally hear it. I chuckled again, “Garth, honey.” He looked at me. “That’s a long story for another time. Not to mention, but it was a long year. For both of us.” 

Garth nodded in agreement while Sam gave off a wave of regret. Then Dean asked, “What's up with all the, uh, hillbilly hankies? These people know the Civil War's over, right?” 

“Mm. That's a touchy subject around these parts. See, Missouri was a border state. So, half the men were Confederate, the other half were the Union.” 

“How do you know all this?” Sam asked. 

“I went to college.” He said casually. 

Sam’s eyebrows raised and Dean paid more attention. “You went to college?” 

“Yeah. College, and on to dental school.” All things I had heard before. 

“What, you-you were a dentist?” Dean asked, surprise rolling off the both of them while I just smiled. 

“Yeah, just for, like, a hot minute. Where'd you think I got my first case?” 

I knew the end of _that_ story. “Dean, dont-“ 

“Let me guess-Tooth Fairy.” Dean said before I could stop him. 

Garth threw down his fork, and stared at the table, shame coming off him. I kicked Dean in the leg for that. He gave me a ‘what did I do’ look after a wave of pain. “Yeah. Man, I felt terrible when I ganked that SOB.” Garth said solemnly.

“Uh, you killed the Tooth Fairy?” Sam asked with a wave of surprise and disbelief. 

“Yeah, man. I mean, not my proudest moment, but it happened.” I pressed a hand to his shoulder, trying to show my support. Then he had a bite of pie. “Mmm. Man, this is good.” I smiled at that then went back to my own sandwich. 

…

When we left the bar, we got word that there was a shooting, involving our vic’s son. So we hightailed it to the convenience store that it occurred at. We walked in and went straight to the body, which was under a bloodstained sheet. “So, first the mom goes ‘Natural Born Killer,’ and now the son? Well, what do we got-a ghost with an _Oedipus_ complex?” We both gave Dean a look. “I don't know what that means.” 

“Clearly.” I said dryly, and made a mental note to get Dean to read _Oedipus Rex_. 

“Check that out.” Sam said as he pointed to a refrigerator. On the glass was the word ‘Sussex’ written in blood. 

“‘Sussex’ What is that, another name?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know.” I replied. 

Garth then came back to us, now wearing a ratty baseball cap sort of tilted to the side. Sam asked him, “Hey, what'd the cops say?” 

“Aw, come on.” I looked down to see him stepping in another puddle of ectoplasm. “Not much. Uh, Scott insisted he wasn't in control of himself. Says all he remembers is a red-hot rage.” 

“So, what is this, some-some kind of family curse?” 

Dean was a little distracted, “Is that Bobby’s hat?” As I took a closer look, I realized it was.

“Oh, yeah. Sure is. We worked a rugaru case together a few years back. He left it in my car, so I kept it as a...memento.” Dean swiped it off his head. “What are you doing?” 

“That’s not how you wear it.” Dean said. 

“Dean.” I said trying to help. 

Then the Deputy from earlier called us, “Gentlemen, surveillance is up…but something is all screwy with it.” We all exchanged a look as we headed towards the back of the room. 

As we walked over, I pressed a hand to Garth's shoulder again, to which he just smiled gently. 

The deputy showed us the tape of Scott killing the Vic, but there was a bright light obscuring his face. Clear sign of something supernatural. “Must be the camera.” The deputy reasoned. 

“Yeah, thank you, there, deputy.” Garth said, and he left the room. “You guys see the head? Ever seen anything like that before?” 

“Out of all my ghost adventures? This one’s new.” I said. 

“So?” Sam asked. 

“So…” Dean said, I furrowed my eyebrows at that. 

“So, I'm thinking we need to talk to Sara Alcott. I found her—although these days, she goes by Sara Brown.” Sam then asked, after a wave of frustration. “How about this? I'll check her out, and you guys see what you can find out about Sussex.” 

“Word.” Garth said. 

Dean didn’t seem too happy about that. Then looked at me. “Why don’t you go with him? Make sure she’s telling the truth.” Sam and I avoided eye contact as I wanted to say, _hell no. I don’t want to be alone with the man_. But I knew better. Despite that I also knew that Dean was doing this to get back at Sam for leaving him with Garth and research. So I gave him a fake smile. 

“Yeah. Okay. See you guys at the motel?” Dean nodded and we left. Sam and I stayed in silence as we drove to Sara Alcott’s. Once we got there, she welcomed us on her porch with some iced tea. 

Sara sat in a wicker chair infront of us, while Sam and I sat in a matching bench. It was a beautiful afternoon with sunlight beating down, and her iced tea wasn’t that bad. “Now, I know you didn't come all this way for my sweet tea, Agents.” 

“No. Um, actually, We’re here about Chester Lew.” Sam explained. 

“Oh, yes. So sad.” She replied. 

“It is. Is it true you and Chester...dated a ways back?” I asked. 

She smiled politely as a wave of surprise came from her. “Well, that is an odd question for the FBI, isn't it?” 

“You wouldn't believe the awkward questions we’ve had to ask people.” Sam explained as we both smiled.

She laughed at that. “Yeah. Well, yes. Yes. Me and that old tomcat, Chester, we went to prom together. That's about it.” A wave of nostalgia came from her. 

I smiled, “And that’s all?” 

“Well, I wasn't exactly a good girl, if that's what you mean.” I raised my eyebrows at that. “And after that, I-I thought that Chester and I were gonna be hot and heavy. But it just wasn't meant to be. And, uh, a week later, he eloped with Mary.

“Did you speak much to Mary or Chester again after that?” Sam asked. 

“Well, I'd see them about, you know-picnics and such. But...Mary kept Chester on a pretty short leash. Honestly, I'd moved on, but it seems she never did.” 

“And why do you think that is?” 

“Well, I guess in her mind, I was a _reminder_ of Chester's betrayal.” I nodded at her observation about it. It made a lot of sense. 

“Huh.” Sam said, at that. 

“So, if that's all…” 

“Yes, uh, thank you very much for your help.” I said and shook her hand. 

She went inside as Sam and I walked down the steps towards the Impala. I reached the car, and realized Sam wasn’t with me. He was staring at the house for a few moments. I could sense a few waves of guilt and nostalgia from him. “Sam?” I called out. “You okay?” 

He turned, seeming to snap out of it, and walked back. “Uh...yeah...just thinking.” 

“Well uh...don’t hurt yourself.” I said smiling. “Besides, she’s clean. No lies or whatever.” 

He nodded and went to the driver’s seat. We both got in as I pulled out my cell phone. “I’m gonna call Dean.” 

I put it on speaker as the phone rang twice. Dean then picked up. “Hey, you're on speaker.” 

“You too.” I said. 

Then Sam replied, “Sara Alcott's clean, if you look past the fact that she and Chester knocked boots on prom night back in the day.” 

“Okay, so...Mary has a grudge against Sara, and Scott has a grudge against Jeff. Besides the fact this is making my head hurt…how does this add up to a ghost?” 

Then Garth spoke up, “Guys! Bobby has it right here. Green goo equals a spectre.” 

“Which equals ghost, right?” Dean asked. Sam and I exchanged a look. 

“Mm, yeah, kind of. A spectre is an avenging ghost. It, uh-it possesses you and finds out whatever betrayals you're feeling and forces you to act on them.” 

“Bobby say anything in there about how we hunt these things?” I asked urgently. 

“Uh, the last spectre he encountered rose shortly after someone desecrated a nearby grave.” Then I heard the faint typing of a keyboard. “Which...Uh, there was a grave desecrated locally three days ago. It says here...Oh. This could get awkward.” 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Meet us at the cemetery and I’ll show you.” Garth said then they hung up. 

“Cemetery it is.” Sam said and started the engine. When we parked, Garth and Dean were waiting for us. Garth led us straight to the Civil War section of the cemetery. 

“The unknown soldier? You're kidding me, right?” Dean said as we approached the tomb which had a military guard in front of it. 

“Mary Lew steamrolled her husband the day after this place was vandalized. Do the math.” Garth told him. 

“But I thought the unknown soldier was buried in Arlington.” Sam said, 

“Yeah, but this is the Confederate tomb of the unknown soldier. I’ve read about it.” I said, earning some waves of surprise from both brothers. 

Garth smiled, “Yep. See, the idea was, they took a faceless, nameless soldier they couldn't identify, and they buried him here to commemorate all the soldiers who died.” 

“Did you learn that in college?” Dean asked. 

“Nope. Civil War re-enactments. Once a year, every year.” Dean gave him a look. “Don't hate.” I smiled at that one. 

“Okay, uh, what about the guard?” Sam said with a wave of worry. 

“Uh, he's ceremonial. Gone by dusk.” 

“So, then we do this tonight?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” Garth nodded. 

Sam scoffed a little. “Burn a Confederate soldier's bones in a town full of rednecks? _Sure_.” I rolled my eyes at that. It was a stupid idea, but hell, it was our kind of stupid. 

…

That night, we broke into the unknown soldier's tomb. “Place doesn't look disturbed to me. What's the police report say?” Sam asked Garth. 

“Uh, they think it was just some kids messing around. They, uh-they found some beer cans, some graffiti. Oh, and the casket was open when they got here, but they closed that back up.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that while examining the stone casket. “Yeah, but not before Casper had a chance to make a run for it.” Dean said. 

“So, what? If they never touched this, none of this would be happening?” Sam asked. 

Garth and I exchanged a look. “Yeah, according to Bobby.” 

“Alright, well, let's get this party started.” Dean said. As he was speaking, Sam picked up a circle of thin cord from the floor. “Sammy, you want to give me a hand?” Sam pocketed it. All four of us stood on one side of the casket. “And...go.” 

The four of us pushed the lid off enough to see the bones inside. It still had the confederate uniform and weapons. 

“Whoa. Check out this hardware. Do you guys know how much this is _worth_?” Garth said with a wave of excitement. 

“Yeah, but why open it up if you're not gonna take anything?” I asked. 

“I don't know. Maybe the cops showed up and they had to split fast.” Sam mused. 

“You sure this will work, _even_ on a spectre?” Garth asked directly to Dean. 

“It's a ghost, isn't it? You burn its bones, the ghost disappears.” I rolled my eyes and pulled the salt and lighter fluid out of a bag we had brought with us. I handed Sam the fluid. We doused the bones and Dean prepared to light it. “Alright.” 

“Alright, alright, alright.” Garth said, a little panicked. We all looked at him. “Uh, I kind of feel like we should say something, alright? Don't you? Just...a little…” 

I nodded and looked to Dean, who exchanged a look with Sam. “Sure. We won.” He stroke the match and the bones went up in flames. 

Garth and I both gave Dean a look. “‘We won?’” I asked dryly. 

“What? It’s accurate.” Dean said with a shrug. 

Soon enough, we cleared up our mess and wiped our prints. We got out of there and drove back to the motel, ready for some beer and sleep. When we got there, Dean quickly realized that we only had two beers left. 

“I’ll go for a beer run.” Garth offered. 

I nodded. “I’ll go with you. I wanna get some snacks anyways.” The boys put up no fuss, so I left with Garth. We got into his beat up car and drove towards a convenience store, not the one that Jeff had been shot in of course. Still that meant going a little out of the way, but I didn’t mind. 

“I haven't had the chance to ask. How are you doing?” Garth asked. 

“It’s been a long year.” I said with a chuckle. “I’ll explain later, but...to be honest the last few days have _not_ been easy.” 

A wave of concern came over him. “What happened?” 

“Sam and Dean Winchester are having _issues_. And I’m their buffer.” 

“Ouch. You okay?” 

“Yeah. They’ve been going at it for weeks, ever since we got back. Constantly bitching at each other. But the last two days before getting this case...nothing.” I twisted the ring on my finger again just thinking about it. 

“Nothing? Isn’t that good?” 

“ _Not_ when you're an Empath.” I chuckled darkly. “No it’s like waiting for a bomb to explode, their anger being all...internalized. Thankfully they’re distracted, for now. I just wish they would get over themselves.” 

He glanced at me as we pulled up to the store. “You know you don’t have to hunt with them.” 

I smiled, “I know, but...I want to. And I’m involved in their _latest_ mission. And...Dean and Sam...they're the closest thing I have to family right now. And you of course.” 

He smiled at that. “Alright. But let me know if they need a talking to okay?” 

“Of course Garth.” I said as we parked. We got out and went inside. 

Then he asked, “so last time...I noticed you and Sam gettin’ cozy. That still goin’ on?” 

I laughed as I grabbed some candy and threw it into a basket. Garth went for the beer. “Yeah...it’s complicated.” 

“What happened?” 

“Short version?” I thought for a moment. “I went to Purgatory. He hit a dog.” 

“He did what?” Garth asked. We took the beer and candy to the counter and paid for it. I continued in the car. 

“He hit a dog, and got with the vet. That’s why done hunting. Broke it off apparently, and went back to us. But…” 

“It still hurt.” 

“Yeah. It’s my own fault. I built him up in my head. Set expectations that he could never meet.” I shook my head. “But yeah, it still hurt. I’m still hurting over it. It’s no one’s fault though.” 

“Oh...still, you want me to kick his ass for you?” 

I laughed at that. “No it’s okay. I believe you can take him, but...he doesn’t deserve it.” 

“Alright Darlin’ but let me know if you change your mind.” 

I chuckled as he started the car. “I will.” I promised him. We headed back to the motel, singing along to his tunes, a stark contrast to what Dean put on, and brought me out of my constant foul mood. 

…

The next morning, we were taking our time to head out. As I packed however, Dean shouted out, “Dammit! Another body dropped.” 

“Where?” Sam asked, with a wave of panic. “Who?”

“The Sheriff.” 

“The station?” I asked. 

“The man, at the station.” Dean replied. We all rushed to get ready at that. and all four of us were out the door in less than fifteen minuets. 

When we got to the station, we were met with the dead sheriff being taken out by stretcher. All four of us stood staring at the bloodstained desk. “Ten bones says Deputy Doug had an axe to grind with his boss.” Dean said. 

“How can you be so sure?” Garth asked. Dean pointed at the tape dispenser on the desk, which was covered in green ectoplasm. “Ah, what the hell?” Garth exclaimed with a wave of shock. 

“Maybe we torched the wrong redneck.” 

“Or maybe not.” Sam said. “Maybe an object was removed from the grave, something the spectre's attaching itself to.” 

“Like Bobby's flask?” I asked. 

“Um, I don't know, guys.” Garth said, “You saw what I saw. Those kids didn't take anything.” 

“Or they did.” Sam said. 

“And this spectre hitched a ride with it.” Dean said. 

“And whoever has the object gets possessed.” I finished.

“Okay. So, who's got the object, and, more importantly, who do they got a grudge against?” Garth asked. 

“Let’s go talk with the Deputy.” I said. We went straight to holding. The man was a wreck. Grief and fear was wafting off him as we started asking questions. 

“Alright. We need you to focus, Deputy.” Sam said with waves of concern. “Other lives depend on it. Tell me what happened after you shot the sheriff.” 

“I was on the ground. I think Karl tackled me, and I asked him what happened.” 

“And?” Dean asked. 

The deputy shook his head. “He didn't answer me. He just took my gun and walked away.” Sam and Dean exchanged a look. 

“Did he say where he was going?” I asked. 

“I guess...I must have hurt him, too. He said he was going to the hospital.” After getting what we needed, we left the holding block. 

Dean then said to Sam and Garth, “You two find out what you can about the unknown soldier. We’re going to the hospital.” 

We headed out straight to the Impala and drove like bats outta hell. Dean and I parked at the hospital right behind the deputy’s marked truck. Dean and I exchanged a look before walking inside looking for the man. Thankfully it wasn’t too hard to find him. 

After a gunshot and the sound of glass breaking, we ran into a room. Seeing the man pointing a shotgun towards a nurse in scrubs, I was hit immediately by his anger. So much anger that it caused me to get a headache and get a little dizzy. 

I froze and staggered a little while Dean silently went towards the man. “Why am I gonna make mustard from your brain stem?! I don't know. Why did you call me out, ump?” Karl asked angrily. 

“I’m sorry.” The man said, then Karl pulled the trigger, as I brace myself for the kill, but the gun didn’t fire. 

“Looks like you're shooting blanks.” Dean said behind the man. Karl turned and Dean grabbed the gun and punched him in the jaw. 

“Hey, that tickled.” The man said and punched Dean who fell to the floor.  
  
“Dean!” I shouted out, but even that made it harder for me to stand. I was clutching my forehead as I watched Karl stand Dean back up. 

I rushed to the men, trying to stop the man as he punched Dean again. When I grabbed Karl, he elbowed me in the face, causing me to go backwards and landing on my ass. It only made my headache worse and my nose started to bleed. 

I looked up to see Karl holding Dean by his throat. “Karl, listen, I know the spectre's turning the temperature up in there. So just tell me what the object is, and we'll send this joker home.” Dean pleaded. 

“I don't think so. There's unfinished business, thanks to you.” He sniffed Dean as my headache raged. “Oh, the spectre likes you.” 

“Oh, yeah? Why don't you tell him to come on out here and we'll make promise bracelets.” Dean quipped. Then Karl flung Dean over a desk. 

“Dean!” I shouted again. Karl then went behind the desk where Dean was now on the floor. I couldn’t see anything from where I was sitting, so I staggered up just in time to see Karl press a small disk into Dean’s palm. 

The blinding anger shifted from Karl, to Dean. “No.” I said as my eyes widened. Karl staggered from him weakly as Dean pushed him out of the way. “Dean. Dean, Wait.” I said as he walked towards me. 

He grabbed me by the elbow and started dragging me out of the hospital. “Come one. We have some unfinished business with Sam.” 

I fought him as much as I could with my migraine and bleeding nose, but the spirit made him too strong, I was sure that his iron grip was going to leave bruises. 

He threw me in the Impala without care. As he got in, he took a rag out of the glove box and threw it at me. “Don’t bleed on my seats.” 

I pressed it to my nose, knowing that blood was already all over my shirt. I stayed quiet, knowing if I made a wrong move, I could also be in the line of fire of the spectre. I didn’t even try to call Sam, especially with Dean behind the wheel and silently watching every move I made. Green goo was now coming out of his ears.

Dean drove us straight to the motel and dragged me inside. He told me to wait on the bed, while he sat on the other. I twisted my ring as a pit in my stomach formed. The rag I had in my hand as bloody as my face and shirt, but I seemed to have stopped bleeding. He then took his gun out and watched the door. _He’s lying in wait_. I thought. _Sam, for your own good, don’t come back_.

Unfortunately, Sam couldn’t get my message, and both he and Garth entered the room. “Dean? What the hell, man? We went to the hospital.” 

“Sam! He’s possessed!” I shouted as soon as I heard his voice. 

Dean stood and cocked his gun, pointing it directly at Sam. “You should have looked for us when we were in Purgatory.” 

My heart dropped, of course that’s the betrayal he felt. Still I stayed in my seat afraid to even move. My head was blazing from the pain. 

“Come on, Dean. I know it's not you in there pulling the strings.” Sam said with his hands up fear and guilt coming from him. 

“Shut up!” Garth then made a move to his belt, to which Dean said, “Don’t!” Garth moved his hands up. “You never even wanted this life. Always blamed me for pulling you back into it.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Really? 'Cause everything you've ever done since you climbed into my ride has been to deceive me.” His anger waved off so much, I could barely feel the fear coming from Sam and Garth. 

“What do you want me to say? That I've made mistakes? I've made mistakes, Dean.” 

“That's not Dean, Sam.” I told him. 

“Shut up!” I jumped as Dean’s booming voice went over the room. “Mistakes? Well, let's go through some of Sammy's greatest hits. Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year, letting me think that you were dead while you're doing all kinds of crazy. Those aren't mistakes, Sam. Those are _choices_!” 

Sam swallowed. “Alright. You said it. We've both played a little fast and loose.” 

“Yeah, I might have lied, but I never _once_ betrayed you. I never _once_ left you to die. And for what, a girl? You left us to die for a girl?” 

A few tears left my eyes, at that. But I couldn’t respond as Sam threw his hand on the gun and punched Dean. Then he pushed him into a glass plane divider of the room which broke and punched Dean twice. 

I stood. “Sam! Dean! Stop!” I shouted. Dean then backhanded Sam. He headbutted him and kicked him a crossed the room. 

I took this as a chance to get between the two men. “Stop! Please!” Garth then got in front of me between Dean and I. “Garth don’t!” I told him. 

“No, he won't kill us. His beef isn't with us.” He turned to Dean. “You're not gonna shoot me, are you, Dean?” 

Dean then pointed his gun at us. “Move.” 

I swallowed as Garth said, “Come on, Dean. You do not want to kill your brother. You-you've been protecting him your whole life. Don't stop now.” 

“He left us to _rot_ in Purgatory!” Dean said. 

“Dean, please.” My voice cracked. Tears were coming down my face. 

Garth then said, “Alright. Alright. Maybe he did. I don't know. I wasn't there. But I'm sure he had his reasons.” 

“Just like you had your reasons for _Benny_.” Sam shouted. 

“Who?” 

“Benny has been more of a brother to me this past year than you've _ever_ been! That's right. Cas let me down. You let me down. The only people that haven't let me down are Benny and her. And you broke her heart anyway.” 

I looked away from Sam at that, who I knew was hurt over it too. Garth then said to him, “I know you're angry. But, man, you got to fight this thing. Do not do this! Just let it go. Come on, Dean.” 

Dean just glared at Sam, “Goodbye, Sam.” 

“Dean don’t!” He tried to pushed us away. Garth punched him square in the jaw, causing Dean to drop the object. 

“Ow! God!” Garth said as he shook his hand out. I felt the anger leave the room as I sighed, thankful for the relief. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, Garth picked up the penny. 

“Garth, don’t!” Sam told him. 

“It's cool. It's all good. I'm cool.” Garth said, examining the thing. I then sat down on the couch behind me as we all caught our breaths. 

The headache wasn’t as bad, but it was still lingering. So I pressed my palms gently to my face. “What happened?” Dean asked. 

“You got possessed.” Sam said as he staggered up. 

I felt Dean’s anger and worry come over. He went straight to me. “Did I do this?” 

I looked up at him, “No, you didn’t do this. But that spectre knows how to throw an elbow.” I looked down at myself. “God I look like a mess.” 

“How are you feeling?” Garth asked Dean. 

“Weird. But not, angry anymore I guess.” 

“Good. You guys get cleaned up and I’ll go melt this thing down. Should take care of it.” 

We watched as he walked out leaving us alone. Dean checked me over while Sam stared a little. I waved them both off and got up from the couch, and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and took a look at myself. Both tears and blood stained my face. My white blouse and dark blazer were covered in blood. “Dammit.” 

I shed them off to just my white tank top underneath. I had to be careful of my arm, pain would come up at any slight touch. Bruises forming in the shape of a hand were on my forearm. I then got a small towel and ran cold water over it. I cleaned up the blood from my face, but my nose was still sensitive. The pain from all over became annoyingly apparent from being thrown around. 

I left the bloody towel in the sink and grabbed my clothes. I walked out to see Sam was waiting on the couch while Dean was gone. “Where’s Dean?” I asked. 

“He went to get ice.” 

I nodded and threw my ruin clothes on top of my bag in the closet. “You okay? You two really went at it.” I said. 

I turned to him. He had taken off his suit jacket and sat with his elbows on his knees. “Yeah. I’ve had worse.” He paused in thinking, guilting coming from him. “Did I...did I break your heart?” 

I looked away and sighed. “Yeah...you did.” I said it simply but gently. I was never truly angry at Sam, not really, more at myself. And in that moment I could feel his guilt and anger at himself. So, I said, “Sam...I forgive you.” 

He looked up at me shocked with his puppy dog eyes. “What?” 

“I forgive you for breaking my heart. It doesn’t change things, but...you gotta let that stuff go right?” 

Before another word could be said, Dean came back with ice. He was quiet as he went to the bathroom with it. I then walked over sat on one of the beds, propped up on the headboard. I closed my eyes for a moment. “Here.” Dean said. I opened them, and saw he had a makeshift ice pack in front of me, a small towel wrapped around some ice. 

I took it and said, “thanks.” I pressed it to my face and welcomed the relief. 

“What happened to your arm?” I heard him ask as I felt a dip on the edge of the bed. 

My eyes were closed again. “The spectre grabbed me hard enough and dragged me here. Said, that I had unfinished business too.” I felt a wave of shame from the both of them. “Don’t.” 

“What?” They both asked. 

“Don’t blame yourselves. I just got in his way. It isn’t going to change the past.” Still their shame was there. 

…

Hours later, Garth had returned. By the time he did, I had taken some pain killers and the ice helped with the swelling, but I still looked like I had taken a beating. We had all changed out of our Fed suits and I was happily in my jeans and a tshirt. By the time the hunter returned from melting the penny down, we had decided to leave that night. 

I threw my jacket on as Dean and I walked Garth out to his beat up truck. “It took me forever to melt that penny, but it's finally gone.” Garth said. 

“How come that penny didn't jack you like everyone else?” Dean asked. “I mean, I can understand why it didn't affect the kid who took it. He's young and innocent. But, uh, everyone at some point in their life feels like they've been screwed.” 

“Not me, man. I let all that stuff go with the help of my yogi, my Sega Genesis. And you should, too.” Garth reasoned. 

“Well, tell her thanks from us.” I said with a smile. 

“I will Darlin’. Besides, You can't change the past, amigos.” Dean smiled at that. “Now, there's something I want to say to you.” He said specifically to Dean. “Stop being an idjit!” My eyes widened at his sudden sternness. “With Bobby dead, you and Sam are _all_ each other has. You’re all _she_ has.” He said gesturing to me. “And the two of you have stressed her out enough that I’m surprised she hasn’t left y’all. You guys are family. And that's not so bad, man.” Dean and I stood there surprised. Then Garth said, “Now, you know what's coming next, right?” He stretched out his arms to Dean. “Come on.” 

I grinned as Dean looked away. “Oh…” He said. 

“Come on.” Garth said as he moved a little closer. 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean said, accepting the hug. After a brief moment, they broke apart and Garth looked at me. 

“It was great seeing you. Keep in touch okay?” Garth asked as I pulled him in for a hug. 

“Of course. And thank you for talking to him.” He laughed at that. 

We pulled away as Dean said, “Hey, uh…” he pulled Bobby’s hat out of his back pocket and out it on Garth’s head. “Keep on truckin', Garth.” 

“Thanks.” Then one of his cells phones started going off, playing MC Hammer this time. I looked up at Dean with a mocking smile. “Oh, got to go.” 

Garth got on the phone while heading to the driver’s seat of his truck. “Yo, Lamar. What do we got? Wendigo?” He got in the car as he listened, Dean and I watched his conversation. “You got a flare gun? No? What about a flame thrower?” He laughed at the response. “Then you'd better get some sneakers, buddy, 'cause you're gonna have to run. Alright.” 

He hung up and tired to start his truck. When it didn’t start, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel yelling, “Balls!” 

I giggled as it reminded me so much of Bobby. Then Garth tried again and successfully started the truck. He gave us a thumbs up and drove away. “I’m gonna miss him.” I said. 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, me too.” We walked back to the room and realized that we forgot the key. So we knocked on the door, waiting for Sam. There was silence for a while, so Dean knocked again and said, “Sammy!” 

Sam let us in with a silent sorry, and we went inside. We gathered our things and took them to the Impala, well Dean took my bag, knowing well I was still sore from the day. Though I was sure they were still feeling it too. They after all took on a physical fight. 

After Sam closed the trunk, he had a wave of determination. “For the record, the girl—her name's Amelia. Amelia Richardson. She and I had a place together in Kermit, Texas.” 

He wasn’t saying this for me, cause I had learned that already. No this was for Dean. “Look, man, I don't even remember what I said, but, uh-“ 

“But what? But you didn't mean it? Oh, please. You and I both know you didn't need that penny to say those things.” I stood there shocked. _Is Sam really putting this fight between them to bed?_ I thought. 

“Come on, Sam.” Dean said with a wave of tiredness. 

“Own up to your crap, Dean. I told you from the jump where I was coming from, why I didn't look for you. But you? You had secrets. You had Benny. And you got on your high and mighty, and you've been kicking me ever since you got back. But that's over. So move on, or I will.” I smirked a little, happy to see Sam finally standing up to Dean. 

“Okay, I hear you.” Dean said after a pause. My jaw fell to the floor. _Dean’s actually taking Garth’s advice._

“Good.” He walked to the passenger door and faced us over the car. “You know what? Hear this, too. I just might be that hunter that runs into Benny one day and ices him.” Sam said coldly. 

I grimaced at that. But I knew it was a hard truth. Dean just said, “I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?” 

“Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that.” All three of us got into the car and drove away from the motel. I texted Garth. 

**My god, you're a miracle worker. Thank you.**

He texted back. 

**No problem Darlin’. See you later.**

I smiled contently as we drove along the dark road, the first time for a while without a wave of prickliness in the air from the boys’ crap. I had never been so happy for some quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, A Little Slice of Kevin with the return of *spoiler alert* Castiel!


	6. A Little Slice of Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stumble upon a new case, but with the return of Castiel, we have more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cas is back! Plus we dive right back into Purgatory flash backs. This was a fun episode to write, especially a beautiful moment between the reader and Sam! Enjoy!

“ _Thank you for the tragedy. I need it for my art._ ”-Kurt Cobain 

  
  
  
  
  


_I was in the forest again. The four of us were walking ever closer to the way out, but we were still days away. We hadn’t seen another monster for a few hours, but we were still wary. Castiel was giving me a lesson about how angels communicate. “I like to call it ‘Angel Radio’. Something Dean coined.”_

_I smiled at Dean who gave off a wave of pride at that. “And you think I could tap into it?” I asked him._

_“It’s a possibility. You have already learned to use your grace to heal, and you have mastered sensing the emotions of others. I think it’s possible.”_

_“Okay. Well,_ how _do I tap into it?” I asked._

_Cas thought for a few moments as I waited with baited breath. “Well, I’m not sure…”_

_“Cas,” Dean said, “Isn’t Angel radio how you hear prayers?”_

_“No, that’s something different...but it was a good trail of thought.” Castiel paused for another few moments. “Think of it as frequency of energy. Emotions is on that, just a different wave length-“_

_“I just have to tune into it.” I finished for him._

_He smiled proudly at me. “Exactly.” He said. Then his smile disappeared. I felt it too._

_“Two vamps are ahead.” I said, both Dean and Benny looked back at us._

_“Are they coming towards us?” Benny asked. I nodded as we all prepared ourselves._

It wasn’t until one tackled me that I woke up from my place on the couch inside Rufus’s cabin. I was breathing hard as Sam looked up from his place at the table. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked as he stood. 

I nodded. “Yeah, just uh...bad dream.” 

He sat back down. “You want to talk about it.” 

I got up from my seat and walked to the bathroom, “no, I’m okay.” I mumbled sleepily. I closed the door behind me and splashed some water on my face. I thought back to those days and my time with Castiel. I missed him. 

I took a breath and walked out into the room. Sam was still working on his laptop, I assumed working on finding Kevin, and I went to the fridge. I got out a bottle of water and sat in front of him. “Any word on Kevin?” 

“Nothing. But I’ve been looking for a case, I might have found something.” I nodded and heard the Impala drive up. 

“Just in time too.” I muttered as I drank more water. 

Dean walked in with a six pack of beer and a paper bag. Confusion and sadness was washed over him. “Hey.” Sam said. Then he noticed the way Dean just stood in the center of the room spooked. 

“Hey.” Dean replied. 

“Everything okay?” I asked. 

“You look like you've s-well, I was gonna say, ‘You look like you've seen a ghost,’ but you'd probably be stoked. Uh, you okay?” Sam asked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, I’m cool. What’s up?” Dean asked after a moment. 

“Well, this kid went missing from a preschool.” I looked at Sam with furrowed eyebrows. It was sad, but not our thing. 

“That sucks.” Dean said, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch, “And?” 

“And at the same time he vanished, a surprise tornado hit, lasted maybe 20 seconds, then, uh... shazam! Back to perfect weather.” 

“Hmm. And they pooh-pooh climate change.” 

Sam and I both laughed at that. “Yeah.” Dean then put the beer in the fridge. Sam continued, “Well, similar _wackiness_ has happened over the past few weeks in other places-uh, Tulsa, a bus driver vanishes and a river gets overrun with frogs. New Mexico—a mailman disappears, the earth splits open.” 

“Okay, that’s really weird.” I thought outloud. 

Dean nodded, “Alright. So, uh, you thinking demons?” 

“Yeah, possibly, but…” He turned the laptop so all three of us could see the articles. “I mean, this stuff was major. These folks have nothing in common-no religious affiliations, different hometowns, all ages. Why would demons want them?” 

“Why do demons want anything?” Dean asked lightly. “Uh, so, we on this?” 

“Yep.” Sam agreed. I nodded and got up from the table. I went to my bag and pulled out my journal, thinking about writing about the dream. But then I thought about Cas again. He had been in my mind lately. Especially in my dreams. And I thought more about what he said about angel radio. _Perhaps now is a good time to try and start again_. I thought. 

I kept that in the back of my mind as I started writing in my journal. After some digging, Sam found the last person to see the missing child, Aaron, so we decided to track her down to talk. 

We didn’t get there until the evening, but we found the teacher in her home. We stood on her front step and showed her our badges through the glass plane on the door. She opened up, but with the chain. Dean then started, “Mrs. Hagar? Agents Roth, Antony, and Malloy. We want to speak to you about Aaron Webber's abduction.” 

A wave of grief and sadness came over her. “Like I told the police, one minute I was taking Aaron to get cleaned up, and the next minute...I woke up in a park three blocks away.” 

“And you have no memory of what happened?” I asked gently. 

“No. He was just gone.” I frowned at that. Sam then pretended to take a call.

“Can you think of any reason why somebody would want to harm him? Um, any enemies?” Dean asked. 

“Enemies? He's five.” 

Quietly into his phone, Sam said, “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ …” 

“Excuse me?” She said. 

“It's, uh, code for your own safety so that you can't reveal anything under enhanced interrogation.” Dean said to cover. Sam then put the phone away. “Now, when you woke up on the floor, were there any signs of struggle?” 

“No.” 

“Smell like sulfur?” Sam asked. 

She gave us a strange look. “How did you know that?” 

“Lucky guess. Thanks for your time.” She closed the door for us, and we walked down her steps. 

“No reaction to the exorcism.” I said. 

“Yeah, not possessed at the moment. But I'm willing to bet a demon got ahold of Aaron Webber.” Sam said as we walked to the Impala. We went straight to a motel after that, tired from the long day of driving. 

I was dozing on the couch with a book in my hands about demons. Sam had already fallen asleep, and last I checked, Dean was doing some research on the missing with the laptop. The sound of thunder and the laptop closing suddenly woke me up from my half asleep state.

I opened my eyes to see Dean staring out the window. Waves of confusion and guilt coming off him. I sat up some more and noticed Sam was awake too. “Dean?” Sam said with confusion in his voice. “What's going on? Are you alright?” He threw off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I don't know. I just saw something.” Dean said quietly. Sam and I exchanged a look.

“Uh, you saw what?” Sam asked then walked over to him. 

“Cas.” 

“Cas? Where?” I asked then stood myself. 

“Right there.” He said gesturing to the window. “And-and-and earlier, on the road. I feel like I'm seeing him.” I walked closer to him, understanding what he was feeling I supposed. All three of us missed him. 

“That's...not possible. I mean, you said it yourself. You guys made it out and he didn't, right?” Sam asked. 

I felt a wave of guilt from Dean as he stepped away from the window. “I tried so damn hard to get us the hell out of there.” 

“I know you did.” I told him. 

“You know, I could have pulled him out. I just don't understand why he didn't try harder.” 

I walked up to him and looked him in the eye. “Dean, listen to me. You got _me_ out. That’s something. And you did everything you could for Castiel.” 

“Yeah, but why do I feel like crap?” 

“Survivor's guilt?” Sam reasoned. 

Dean turned away from me to look at the window again. “Hmm.” 

“If you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you.” Sam said, “You got to walk past it.” Then he clapped him on the shoulder and walked to the bathroom. 

“Dean.” He turned back to me. “I miss him too. I’ve been dreaming about him. About our time _there_. We’ll get through it. Okay?” He nodded and I went to lay down on my couch again. “Try to get some sleep.” 

I thought back to the day we escaped Purgatory, to one of the last conversations Castiel and I had. 

_“We’re getting close.” Benny told us while walking through the forest. Woods that we had never seen before._

_“Really? I don't see crap.” Frustration rolled off Dean. “I mean, what the hell is this escape hatch supposed to look like?”_

_“He doesn’t know.” Cas said bluntly. That put a pit in my stomach._

_“Hey, you just dragged us into the fire. Please tell me you know.” He said directly to Benny._

_“It's here.” Benny said assuredly, “They promised.”_

_“Oh, they? Well, that's comforting.” Dean quipped._

_“Well, even if it does exist…” Castiel said. I just rolled my eyes._

_Benny looked back, “Broken record, Cas.”_

_A wave of worry came over the angel. “Dean, it's a human portal. There's still no proof that an angel can pass-“_

_“Stow it, Cas. You're coming. That's final.” Dean told him._

_“I’m just saying if it doesn’t work…” Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “thank you for everything.”_

_I looked sadly back at Castiel. Dean just said, “Save the Hallmark. Okay? It's gonna work. Nobody gets left behind.”_

_Dean walked off while I stayed back a moment with Cas. “Will you be there for him?” He asked._

_“What?”_

_“When I don’t make it back...will you comfort him? Help him through it?”_

_I took his hand and smiled gently. “You didn’t even have to ask. Of course I will.”_

I fell to sleep thinking about that last moment. All Castiel could think about was how Dean was going to fall apart if and when we lost him. It broke my heart a little for the angel. And for Dean. 

…

The next day, Sam and I were working on more research, Dean was in the bathroom washing his face as Sam found something. “Hey, so it's not _just_ Americans who are vanishing. Uh, this guy, Luigi Ponzi disappeared walking between two subway cars in Rome. And right above ground, there was a freak hail storm.” 

Dean said from the bathroom, “So, we going to Rome? Wouldn't be too shabby.” 

I smiled at that when Sam and I exchanged a look. Then a new presence appeared in the room. In the bathroom specifically. One that I never thought I would feel again. It was of hope and freedom that was a signature of one specific person. 

I watched the bathroom doorway in awe as I heard. “Hello, Dean.” 

I scrambled out of my chair with Sam close behind straight to the bathroom. “Cas?” I said as I found a dirty, bearded Castiel standing in front of Dean in the bathroom. 

He turned and said hello to me. To which I grinned and threw my arms around him. “Cas. Oh my god, Cas.” I whispered as I hugged him. I broke apart looking back between him and Dean. Then I looked back at Sam then to Castiel. “How is this possible?” 

Cas and I then sat down at the table, while Dean leaned against the kitchenette, confusion and guilt came from him, and Sam stood in front of us, joy coming from him too. “Unbelievable, man. I-I cannot believe it. You're actually here.” Sam told him. 

“Yeah, I've been trying to reach out, but for whatever reason, I wasn't at full power. So I couldn't connect with you.” 

Sam turned to Dean, “That must have been why you kept seeing him. I mean, you think?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got to be honest. I-I-I'm thinking, how the hell did you make it out?” He stepped towards Castiel. “I mean, I-I was there. We were there. I-I-I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through it, and it almost finished me.” I looked up at him, remembering that fateful day. “So, uh... so how exactly are you sitting here with us right now?” 

We all looked at him. That’s all I could think of too. “Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part. I...have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois. And...that was it.” 

“And that-that was it?” Dean repeated. 

“Yes.” He had a long pause and looked down at himself. “Oh. I'm dirty.” 

That made Sam and I chuckle. “Yeah, well, Purgatory will do that to you.” Dean said. Then Cas got up and went to the bathroom. Dean sat down at the table with me. 

In the quiet, I thought back to when we got out, the last moments I saw Castiel. 

_“Maybe you were lied to. Maybe there is no seam.” Dean reasoned._

_“I lie. I don't get lied to.” Benny told him as we reached a clearing. “Aren't you guys all about faith?”_

_“Not particularly.” Cas said bluntly. I laughed at that, then stopped. I felt it. A large bit of wild energy that I had never felt before, and it made me want to go to it. The wind picked up as we watched a patch of blue light appear on top of a cliff above us. It shimmered in a circular shape._

_I grasped Dean’s arm as I looked up. “Oh, ye of frigging little faith.” Benny said with a smirk._

_“What the hell?” Dean asked._

_“You feel it too?” I asked._

_“There it is.” Cas said, “it’s reacting to the two of you.”_

_Benny nodded to Dean. “Alright. Ready?”_

_They both rolled up their sleeves. “Just like we talked about.” Dean said then cut his left arm._

_“Putting a lot of trust in you, brother.”_

_“You earned it.” Dean told him. He then cut Benny’s forearm and they gripped each other's hands._

_“I’ll see you on the other side.” Benny said to us._

_“The other side.” I told him._

_Dean then recited the chant. “Conjunti sumus, unum sumus.” Benny went stiff as I felt him turn into energy. His body appeared to be consumed by the light coming from their arms and it flowed into Dean. He grimaced when it was done and rolled his sleeve back down. “Let’s go.”_

_We made our way closer and closer to the portal through a series of trails. We climbed a bit, and we were almost there when Castiel stopped us. I felt it too as two clouds of black dropped in front of us, turning into two Leviathans._   
  


I snapped out of the memory as Sam called out to Dean in the quiet. I looked up to him as he said, “you guys alright?” 

“Yeah.” I muttered and looked out the window. 

“You do see something severely wrong here, right?” Dean asked as he sat down in front of me. Then he said to Sam, “Sammy, I remember every second of leaving that place. I mean, I remember the-the heat, the stink, the pain, the fear. I have that whole ugly mess…” He tapped his temple “...right here, and he says he has no idea how he got out? I-I'm just not buying it.” 

“So what, you think he's lying?” Sam asked. 

“Which he isn’t.” I added with a grimace. 

Dean sighed. “I'm saying something else happened. I saw the shape that he was in. I mean, there was no way he was fighting his ass out alone. No way.”

“Alright. So, who...or what got him out?” Sam asked. It was a damned good question. 

“Exactly.” Then we all turned as Castiel returned from the bathroom. He was in a fresh suit and tie, and he had cleaned his trench coat. His beard was gone and had a small smile. We all straightened up as we saw him. 

“Better?” Cas said, spreading his arms a little. 

“Much.” I said with a smile. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, then Dean looked at him with a half smile and a nod. 

We talked for a little while, catching Cas up to speed, and started work again on the case. Sam and I were working on the table again, while Cas was sitting down at the TV with an amused expression and giving off waves of contentment. 

Sam and I however were puzzled. We were coming to a dead end and I wasn’t sure what to think. Dean then came in with another six pack of beer. 

“What’s the latest?” Dean asked. 

“The latest is... nothing. It's like it all stopped. No freak disappearances linked to any freak natural events.” Sam told him. 

Dean set down two beers for us and leaned over Sam’s shoulder to look at the screen. “So how many have we got, seven?” He asked. 

“Yeah, uh, Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Maria-

“Maria, Dennis, Krista, Sven.” Castiel suddenly recited, still watching the screen. “I missed television.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, “Wait, Cas. How did you know those are the names?” 

“Well, they're prophets.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. “Prophets?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, angels instinctively know the names of _every_ prophet—past, present, and future.” 

“So this list is the name of every one of 'em that exists?” 

“Yes, until the next generation is born.” Cas informed us. Then smiled, “Plus Kevin Tran, of course. The other seven are future prophets, since, uh, only one can exist at a time.” 

“Uh, how is Kevin a prophet if Chuck is a prophet?” Sam asked. _Right, Chuck. The prophet who wrote those god-forsaken books that I was forbidden to read._ I thought. 

“I'm not sure what happened to Chuck, but, um...he must be dead.” A wave of concern came from both boys. 

“So, the next one comes off the bench if Kevin goes down?” Dean asked. 

“Exactly. And they have no idea who they are, of course.” 

“Crowley.” Sam said with a wave of realization. Dean and him then exchanged a look. 

“Insurance. Boy, he's getting desperate.” I said to them. My stomach churned at the thought of all those people being at his mercy. 

“Explains all the weird phenomena.” Sam said, “Lower-level demons nabbing heavy-duty cargo. The vessels of God's Word—boom.” 

“I get the feeling something's going on.” Cas said looking at us. 

Sam’s cell phone then rang. He picked it up, “Hello. Mrs. Tran?” Dean and I both jumped. “Well, where the hell have you...What?” Sam stood, a wave of panic came over him. “Crowley's got Kevin.” 

…

After getting a location from Mrs. Tran to meet, we all got in the Impala and sped there. Waves of anxiety and panic were in the car as we pulled into the spot. And Mrs. Tran was nowhere to be seen. 

“Where the hell is she?” Dean said with a wave of frustration. 

“She'll be here.” Sam said. “Uh, mile marker 96 was kind of the halfway point.” 

Dean just stared out of the window. Waves of guilt and anger came from him again. I stayed quiet, having a feeling that he wouldn’t appreciate me calling him out for it. I wanted to help though. 

I stared out the window for a moment, then Dean said, “Cas, can I talk to you outside?” 

Dean and Cas left the car to speak. Leaving Sam and I. “What are they talking about?” He asked. 

“Purgatory.” I said simply. He looked back at me with his puppy dog eyes. I paused and thought for a moment, thinking back on that day. Thinking about actually talking about it. Thinking about telling Sam everything. Despite everything, I had always felt safe with him.

“What happened that day...I remember every second, but...Dean doesn’t remember one thing.” So I told Sam about the day that we left Purgatory. 

_The portal above beaconed us closer as we fought tooth and nail to get to it. The new leviathans were the only things left in our way. Dean and I both used our weapons to swing at them, trying to cut the heads. Exhaustion was coming from all three of us. After the one in front of me dodged my blade a second time it tackled me. I threw it off as Cas and Dean were fighting off the other one. I scrambled up faster than the levi and gripped my sword. I one foul swoop the head was gone. I turned just in time to see Dean chop the head off the other one._

_I went to Cas and got him to his feet, the wind picking up around us. “We got to move! The portal's closing!” Dean shouted._

_I resheathed my sword as we made it to the last small climb. As Dean and I scrambled up the rocks, Cas slipped a little. “Cas!” I called out as Dean pulled me up to the ledge. He had me step into the portal, it’s energy surrounding me felt surprisingly cold and electric. I looked back as Dean climbed in as well and turned to Cas._

_“Come on!” Casteil was right there, and grabbed Dean’s outstretched hand._

_“I got you! Hold on!” Dean shouted as the wind whipped around us harder and I held onto Dean’s arm, keeping him from being expelled out of the spot._

_“Dean!” Cas said as I saw determination in his eyes._

_“Hold on!”_

_“Dean!” Cas broke the grip and stepped back. “Go!” My heart broke as the portal closed, and we were gone. Cas being left behind._

“Cas let go.” Shock came from Sam as I finished the story. “Don’t tell him. Dean doesn’t know, he thinks that...it’s his fault that Cas didn’t make it, and as much that kills me...I don’t have the heart to tell him. Especially now that Castiel is back. He’ll tell him. Just give them time.” 

“Are you okay?” I looked back at Sam when he asked me that. 

I took a breath. “I will be.” Then a car drove in next to ours. 

Sam and I jumped out and found Mrs. Tran. “You can do this, can't you? You can get him back?” She asked Dean as we approached her. Panic but also calm was coming off of her. 

“How did Crowley find you?” Dean said urgently, waves of confusion and anger were from him. 

“Oh, I hired a witch, and she ratted us out.” She said casually.

“A witch?” Sam asked, “Why'd you hire a witch?

“To make demon bombs, of course! These are Kevin's notes.” She handed him a notebook, to which he started flipping through it. 

“You have any idea where Crowley took him?” I asked her. 

She walked towards the back of her car. “No. But, uh…” she unlocked it. “...this guy might.” 

She opened it to reveal a demon bound underneath a devil’s trap painted on the lid of the trunk. I smirked at her. “Resourceful.” I said. 

“Oh.” Dean said then took out the demon knife. “Let’s talk.” 

It didn’t take long for Dean to get the demon to crack. He told us that they had him in Atlantic, Iowa. An abandoned warehouse off the highway. Sam drove Mrs. Tran’s car with her, while I rode with Cas and Dean. It took us all night, but we got there about noon.

We got out of the Impala and Sam handcuffed Mrs. Tran to the steering wheel. Dean and I opened up the trunk of the car. “This it?” Dean asked. 

The demon looked out and said, “Yes.” 

“My son is in there!” Mrs. Tran protested, I could feel her faintly from the car. 

“Which means Crowley already has leverage. He doesn't need another hostage.” Sam told her. 

Dean proceeded to stab the demon, effectively killing it. He tossed me the keys and I walked to the back of the Impala. I opened it up and grabbed my sword. Cas eyed it, “why are you bringing that?” He asked. 

I closed the trunk up and strapped the sheath to my belt. “It kills Demons. Like Dean’s knife. We ready?” I asked as the boys approached. 

“Let’s go.” Dean said. 

Approaching the building on foot looking for an entrance, Dean lead the way as Sam and I moved together, and Cas rounded us in the back. We were walking under pipes and things with steam in the air. It was quiet in the afternoon light. 

Dean spotted a Demon and signaled us to get out of sight. We pressed ourselves to a wall behind some large piping. I could sense the demon approach. When it got close enough, Dean jumped out and stabbed it in the back. 

When it crumbled to the floor, there was two directions to go. “Alright. We'll check that way.” Sam said. 

I went with Sam in one direction while Dean went with Cas in the other. Eventually we found an entrance and walked carefully down a flight of stairs. We saw four demons in a room below us. Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. Sam had the demon bomb. 

We walked down the steps and made ourselves known. The demons saw us and watched us carefully. “Winchester.” One of them growled. 

“Looks like you guys got us.” Sam said, pretending to be shocked. I smirked a little as they started to approach us. Sam then took a bottle and threw it at their feet. I looked away and covered my eyes as a bright light burned up, Sam covered me. Next thing I knew, the demons were burnt up by the bomb. 

After the light was gone, Sam and I looked up then smiled at each other. “Let’s go.” I said and we walked down the hallway the demons were guarding, looking for any sign of Kevin. Then we found a locked door. I felt several presences behind it: human ones. “This is it. The would be prophets.” 

Sam pushed me back and kicked down the door. We both rushed in to see a bloodstained octagonal table. “Oh. No.” Sam said as we both thought we were too late. Then we saw four faces come up from several hiding places, including the little boy Arron. 

“Hi.” I smiled. “We’re here to help.” The adult prophets seemly trusted us enough, but the little boy was wary. I crouched down to him and smiled. “Hi, your Arron right?” 

He nodded. “We’re to help. You can trust me.” I held out my hand and he took it. I stood to lead them out, but he pulled at my hand. 

“Can you carry me?” He asked in a sweet but tired voice.

I smiled at him and easily picked him up, I nodded at Sam as he led us out. Thankfully we didn’t find anymore Demons as we made our way out of the building and to the cars. Dean and Cas met up with us there with Kevin, as well as with only half of the demon tablet. It got smashed in the fight with Crowley. They filled us in a little and we put together a plan to take care of the people we saved. 

I left the boy with one of the other prophets and walked up with Sam to Kevin and Mrs. Tran. She was wiping blood off of Kevin’s face. “Cops are on their way. They're gonna pick up the prophets. Um, they'll all be heading home.” Sam told her. 

“What about us?” She asked. 

“I called a friend of ours, Garth.” I told her. “He does what we do. Well...in his own way.” I smiled. 

Sam then said, “He'll keep an eye on you guys. No more going off on your own.” Mrs Tran just rolled her eyes at that. “You get that it was hiring that _witch_ that got you into all this, right?” Sam then turned to Kevin, “How you holding up, Kev?” 

“You kidding? I want to seal those bastards up forever.” He held up his bandaged hand. “Took my finger.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows at that. “Cas thinks he might be able to fix that. In the meantime, just lay low till we get back to you, okay?” 

I smiled and let them speak some more, I went over to the Impala. Dean and Cas were speaking. I heard a portion of it. “Well, I didn't get killed. And it worked.” 

“And If it didn’t?” Dean asked, with a wave of hurt. 

“It would have been _my_ problem.” 

“Well, that’s not the way I see it.” 

“Hey, everything isn't your responsibility. Getting me out of Purgatory wasn't your responsibility.” Castiel said with waves of realization. 

“You _didn't_ get out. So whose fault was it?” 

“It's not about fault. It's about will. Dean, do you really not remember?” I looked to Cas. _What about will?_

Dean chuckled darkly. “I lived it, Cas. Okay, I know what happened.” 

“Dean, I don’t think you do.” I said finally. 

He looked at me with a wave of confusion. “What?” 

“No, you think you know. You remembered it the way you needed to.” Cas said. 

“Look, I don't need to feel like hell for failing you, okay? For failing you like I've failed every other godforsaken thing that I care about! I don't need it!” 

“Dean. Just look at it. _Really_ look at it.” Cas then reached out and put two fingers on Dean’s forehead. After a moment, of quiet, waves of desperation and realization came from Dean, while sadness came from Castiel. When Cas took his finger off, Dean looked at him in shock. “See, it wasn't that I was weak. I was _stronger_ than you. I pulled away. Nothing you could have done would have saved me, because I didn't _want_ to be saved.” 

I closed my eyes at that. It was a bitter truth. “What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked. 

“It's where I belonged. I needed to do _penance_. After the things I did on earth and in heaven, I didn't deserve to be out. And I saw that _clearly_ when I was there. I...I planned to stay all along. I just didn't know how to tell you. You can't save everyone, my friend...though, you try.” 

We all got quiet as Sam joined us. “Hey. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Just, uh...setting a few things straight.” Cas replied. 

“Good. Garth is gonna lay low with the Trans, and we’ll track down the other piece. You're with us on this one, right, Cas?” Cas seemed to zone out while Sam was speaking, confusion washing over him. “Cas, you okay?” 

He looked up at Sam, “I'm-I'm fine. And, yes, I'm with you-if that's all right.” 

“Of course, Castiel.” I said with a smile. Dean nodded at him, and the angel walked away. 

“It is, right? You two are good?” Sam asked. 

Dean looked down, “Yeah.” 

“Okay, then. Wanna hit the road?” 

“Always.” Dean muttered, then we got in the Impala and drove away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! Another big favorite of mine! Hunteri Heroici. Plus some major stuff between Reader and Sam I promise. ;)-Indigo


	7. Hunteri Heroici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in tow with us as we begin a new case. He’s decided that he wants to become a hunter, and I want to learn more about having angelic grace. That will be a good old time right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very fond of the episode. I love the premise and all of the crazy and wackiness of it. Plus I thought I might have thrown in some fun scenes between Sam and Reader. Enjoy!-Indigo

_“Instructions for living a life: Pay attention. Be astonished. Tell about it.”_ -Mary Oliver 

  
  
  
  


A few days after getting Kevin back, we all were itching to find the other half of the tablet. We needed a lead badly, or a new case. Whichever came first. 

The four of us were stopped at a Gas ‘n Sip for a refuel. Castiel was sitting against the hood of the car while Sam and I were taking care of the gas. Dean was inside buying drinks when Sam was in the middle of a phone call from Mrs. Tran. “Right, yeah. No, just, uh – just call us whenever you find something.” I looked up when Dean came out. “Yeah. Yeah, course.” Dean handed out our drinks, which I happily took. “Yeah, hey, you know what? Uh, Dean's here. He really wants to talk to you.” 

Sam handed Dean the phone with a smirk. “Ms. Tran, yeah, hi, uh…” He hung up and tossed the phone back to Sam. “Tunnel. What's going on in Tran-land?” 

I chuckled at that and took another sip of my drink. “Well, uh, Garth finally got them to his houseboat, but Kevin's having a lot of trouble reading their half of the tablet. So far, bits and pieces. Nothing about boarding up Hell.” 

“Garth has a safe-houseboat?” I asked with a smile. Dean had a wave of confusion as well. 

“Dude, I don't even ask questions anymore.” Sam said, then went over and took the gas pump out of the Impala and put it back. Dean and I walked over to the front of the car where Cas was sitting. 

“What's the word, Cas?” Dean asked him. 

“It's a shortened version of my name.” I chuckled a little bit. 

“Yes, it is. I meant what's the word on the Word? Any, uh, tablet chatter on angel radio?” 

“Oh, I couldn't say. I turned that off.” He said casually. 

“You can do that?” I asked as Sam came up to join us. 

“Yeah, it's a simple matter of blocking out certain subsonic frequencies. I could draw you a diagram if you want.” He folded up the newspaper. 

“No, that's-we're good. Why'd you flip the switch?” Dean asked him, concern coming over him. 

Cas had unease come off him as he said, “Because it's a direct link to Heaven. And I don't want anything to do with that place—not anymore.” 

I nodded, then Dean said, “So what now? Move to Vermont, open up a charming B&B?” 

“No. I still want -I still _need_ to help people. So…” Castiel smiled, “I'm gonna become a hunter.” We all smiled at that, it was a little unbelievable sure, but man did that sound exciting to me. 

“Really?” Sam asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah. I could be your fourth to your trio.” 

I smiled at him. “It’s asking a lot Cas. These two get a little cranky when it comes to new things.” 

I got a look from the two of them as Castiel said, “I even found a case. Oklahoma City—a man's heart jumped 10 feet out of his chest. It sounds like our kind of thing, right?” 

“He’s got a point.” Sam added. 

“Excellent.” He rapped his hand against the hood of the car and turned away. “I’ll see you there.” 

“Wait, Cas, Cas!” Dean stopped him before he could disappear. “If you want to play cowboys and bloodsuckers, that's fine. But you're gonna stick with us, okay? None of this _zapping_ around crap. Capiche?” 

“Yeah, I capiche.” Cas said a little defeated. 

“Alright, then.” Dean said and walked to the drivers door. I followed him to that side to get in the back. 

“Can I, uh, at least ride in the front seat?” 

“No.” The brothers said at the same time. Sam then got in the front seat before Cas could object. 

I smiled at him with a little pity, “Come on. Back seat isn’t so bad with me.” He smiled a little and got in the back. 

A few minuets into the ride, Castiel asked, “how have you been doing, with your abilities I mean.” 

I nodded. “They’re fine. Everything’s normal, though it took me a bit to get back to normal with sensing people. Still can’t really stand crowds.” 

He nodded with his hands folded in his lap. “Understandable.” 

“But I did want to ask...could you...teach me how to tap into angel radio?” 

He gave me a quizzical look. Then Sam asked turning towards me. “Wait you can do that?” He asked. 

“Well...I don’t know. I kind of want to try.” I said smiling at Cas. 

“I don’t know.” The angel said with unease washing over him. 

“I understand you don’t want to use it right now, but...I don’t know it might be useful. Or even tapping into other abilities I don’t know if I even have. Forgive me if I want to know more, but you’re kind of an expert.” 

He smiled at that. Then Dean chimed in. “It wouldn’t be so bad having someone listening on the god squad every so often.” 

“I suppose I could help teach you how to use your gifts, but there’s something I want in return.” Cas said. 

I quirked an eyebrow, “what?” 

“Teach me to be a hunter.” 

“Huh.” I shrugged and held out my hand, “you got yourself a deal.” We shook hands for a moment. Then let go. I couldn’t help but notice the boys wave off amusement and exchange a look.  
I decided to ignore them. We spent the rest of the ride talking about the inner workings of an angel’s arsenal of abilities. Cas also got to telling me some of his personal stories, and he had a lot of them, being thousands of years old of course. I found it all fascinating. 

We only stopped to get to a motel to set up homebase and to get changed into our Fed threads. I was content and ready to work. Until I realized that we hadn’t done laundry in over a week, and I had no clean slacks. I internally groaned at the realization. I had one backup. My red vintage skirt from the forties adventure I had with Dean a while back. 

While the wild tale of hunting the god of time and meeting Eliot Ness was a fond memory, I wasn’t sure about how I felt about wearing the maroon piece again. I hadn’t worn anything like that in a very long time. Since before Purgatory. Still, I had no other option. 

So I took the skirt, a white blouse and a pair of emergency nude pantyhose, and went to the room’s bathroom. I got changed carefully and looked into the mirror. It still fit like a glove, and thankfully I had emergency black heels that would work with it. I looked fed, just a little more of a bold one. 

I took a breath and went out of the bathroom. The boys were already changed and waiting for me. _Just lovely,_ I internally grumbled. I walked quickly out with my clothes that I just changed out of. I threw them in my bag and pulled out my heels. I ignored their waves off surprise and both pairs of eyes on me. 

I stood on one foot to put the first heel on when Dean asked, “What’s up with the skirt?” 

_Straight for the kill huh_? I thought. “I have no clean slacks, and we need to go to the laundromat.” I put on the other heel and stood up right. “Any other obvious questions?” 

Despite Dean’s smirk, they both stayed silent. I threw on my blazer and put my gun in the back of my skirt waistband. I threw on my coat and headed out, wishing to avoid Sam’s staring. _The hell dude? It’s just a skirt._ I said in my mind. I narrowly forgot my badge in my rush, turning back to grab it before Dean could close the door. He held it up for me with a smile. I mumbled a “Thanks.” And went to the backseat of the Impala. 

The four of us went straight to the City Morgue and we parked. As we got out, I noticed that Castiel stayed in his suit and trench coat. I smiled a little but stopped him. “Hold on.” I told him. I rebuttoned his collar and adjusted his tie for him. 

When I let go he asked, “Better?” 

“Much. Let’s go.” Before walking off, I looked back at the boys, just in time to see them exchange a smile. I shook my head and laughed to myself knowing they didn’t really believe in Cas’s new mission. But I was determined to try.  
We walked into the morgue to be greeted by the detective in charge of the case, a woman named Glass. We showed her our badges and she led us to the body. Waves of curiosity and determination came from her as we walked through the halls of the place. 

“Coroner said his heart was ejected from his body.” She told us while standing over it, which was covered by a white sheet. “Got some air, too. Found it in a sandbox.” 

“Any idea what happened, Detective?” Sam asked. 

“A lot of people are thinking drugs, Agent Nash—an _ass_ load of drugs.” I raised my eyebrows at that. 

Castiel then said lowly to Dean, “There are no narcotics in that man's system. His molecules are all wrong.” 

“But you don't think that, huh?” I asked covering for him.

“Never seen an eightball do _that_.” She uncovered the body, and showed a cookie cutter heart shape hole in the man’s chest. Dean and I exchanged a look as waves of shock came from all of us. _Holy crap._ I thought. Pun not intended there. 

“Wow. And who called this in?” Sam asked her. 

“Friend of his named Olivia Kopple. She saw the whole thing.” She then got a phone call and said, “Ah, crap. I have-I have to take this. Here's everything we got,” she handed me the file, “Knock yourself out.” 

“Thanks.” I said with a smile and opened it up. 

Dean then spoke up. “Listen, you see anything weird, anything out of the box, you give us a call.” He gave her a business card. 

“Whatever you say, Scully.” She joked then walked out. 

I started reading through the file with Sam over my shoulder. I tensed a little, but tried to ignore him. _Why does he have to stand so close to me_? I thought. 

Cas then went to the other side of the body to examine it. “I can't sense any EMF or sulfur. Mr. Freleng's arterial health is, uh, excellent.” He then leaned over it and sniffed it. I quirked an eyebrow at him as I read the case file. “Mm. He did recently suffer from a…,” he sniffed, “...mild, uh…” sniffed again, “What is that?...bladder infection.” 

I giggled a little at him, but Dean said, “Cas, stop smelling the dead guy.” As they were speaking Sam and I were reading the witness statement. 

“Why? Now I know everything about this man. So we can-“ 

“Do you know he was having an affair?” Sam asked with a bit of smugness coming off him. 

“What?” Cas said in surprise. 

“Strike one. Sherlock.” Dean said, and I gave them both a look. 

I had come to the same conclusion but they were being a bit mean to the angel. I then began retelling the statement to him. “According to Olivia, they would meet at the park every Thursday at 12:45, walk to the Moonlight diner, where she always ordered a Caesar salad, dressing on the side. They would chat about everything, and she'd be back on the road by 1:30.” 

“You don't think she's telling the truth.” Cas said. 

“Too much detail. Sounds rehearsed.” Dean told him. 

Then Sam added, “Plus, we drove past the Moonlight diner on the way into town. It's attached to the Moonlight motel.” 

“Okay, well, let's say that, uh, Gary here's on the prowl, but he's playing it safe because…” he lifted the man’s left hand from underneath the sheet and showed his wedding ring. “...dude's married. Doesn't want anyone to see his ride parked out in front of a by-the-hour fleabag.” 

“So he stashes his car at the park across the street, meets Olivia there.” Sam said. 

“His wife probably found out about it, and it broke her heart.” I added. 

“So she breaks his.” I closed up the file as he said, “Sounds witchy.” 

“Yes, it does.” Dean said. “Guy was living a lie, and it came back to bite him in the ticker. But nice job on the bladder infection.” Dean told him with a smile. 

“Come on, you’ll get there.” I said to him gently, and we walked out following Dean. Sam followed behind us to the Impala.

We drove to the widow’s residence. I said lowly to Cas, as we walked up the steps, “remember: she’s grieving. She may be unpredictable.” 

She let us in to her home and led us to her dining room table. “I-I don't understand.” Grief was all that came off of her. “Gary had a heart attack. Why would the FBI-“ 

“The parks are government property. We just got a few questions for you.” Dean explained. 

Castiel then said to us, “I'll, uh... I'll handle this. I've done research. I can crack her.” I raised my eyebrows at that. _This can’t be good._ He walked over to her and said, “Now, Ms. Freleng, I don't want to bother you. I-I really don't. But I-I do have just one question for you.” We all jumped when Cas slammed his hands against the table. “Why did you kill your husband?!” The woman started to cry even more.

“Agent Stills. A word, please.” Dean said and started to lecture the angel, then I tried to diffuse the situation. 

I went up to the widow, “Mrs. Freleng, I am so sorry. Agent Stills is new. And in training.” I smiled gently and sat in front of her, “he can get a little carried away. Please forgive him.” 

Sam then came up. “What he was trying to ask-is-is there any way Gary might have had secrets—something he was hiding?” 

“Hiding? Like what?” She asked. Someone then knocked on the door and let themselves in. 

Another person in grief called out, “Deb?” A young woman walked in with a casserole, and Mrs. Freleng went up to her.

“Olivia.” _As in Olivia the mistress?_ I thought as I stood. 

“Hi.” She said and they hugged. Both crying as They broke apart. “Are you okay?” She looked in our direction as Dean and I exchanged a look. 

“As in mistress Olivia?” Dean asked. 

“Dude!” I said. 

“This is awkward.” Castiel pointed out. 

Then Mrs. Freleng put and arm around Olivia and asked, “I'm sorry. W-what did you think Gary was hiding?” 

“That he was sleeping with her.” Cas said bluntly. 

She nodded. “I know.” 

“You know?” Sam asked. 

“Gary and I. We...had an arrangement. He was seeing Olivia, and I was spending some time with our neighbor P.J.” She explained with a wave of embarrassment. 

Olivia then turned to Mrs. Freleng, “I'll, uh-I'll put this in the kitchen.” 

“I’ll help.” They both leave to the kitchen with us still in shock. “Frigging suburbs, man.” Dean said. 

“So she's not a witch.” Cas said. 

I shook my head to him, then Dean exclaimed, “Just the best wife ever.” 

I gave him a look, “Then what killed her husband?” I asked. 

“Who gives a shit?” He asked. 

“Uhh, we do, Dean.” Sam said. “Let’s just show ourselves out.” 

…

As we were finding a place for lunch, Dean got a phone call from detective Glass. Another weird death. So we headed straight to a building in downtown Oklahoma City. I wasn’t too happy to learn that the crime scene, or at least part of it, was on the roof. 

Once we got up there, I took Dean’s arm. “You okay ESP?” He asked with a small smirk. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just, not go anywhere near the edge, okay?” I focused on my breathing and kept my eyes far away from surrounding veiw. 

Sam looked down at me with a smile, “Are you afraid of heights?” 

“No. Well...maybe. Oh, shut up.” I said defensively. Dean laughed at that. Then we found the detective. 

“Agents.” She said. 

“Detective.” Dean said. “So what do we got?” 

She eyed me a moment, then said, “Our Vic fell from the roof from there.” She gestured at the edge of the building. Sam walked over gingerly to take a look. I watched nervously, still attached to Dean’s arm, as Sam stepped over one of the ledges to take a look down. 

“Be careful.” I squeaked out. 

He put his hand out, silently assuring me he was, then stepped back and walked towards us. “Looks like suicide.” 

“It _was_. Guy left a note.” She explained with her arms crossed. “He invested everything in Roman Industries and lost it all when they crashed and burned last year.” 

“So why call us?” Dean asked. 

“Because I have two witnesses who swear that _Madoff_ here floated in mid-air for a good 10 seconds, then he looked down, and _splat_. Not sure I buy that, but the way they're talking, it sounds like something straight out of a-“ 

“Cartoon?” I asked. 

She nodded and was called over by another officer, “You said you wanted weird.” 

“Thanks.” Dean said as she walked away. 

Cas then joined us looking out to the view. It was pretty, but I was a little more focused on staying calm. Dean then said, “She's right, you know. I mean, the whole heart jumping out of the guy's chest, the-the-the delayed fall—that's straight-up _Bugs Bunny_.” 

“So we're looking for some sort of insect-rabbit hybrid? How do we kill it?” I raised my eyebrows at that and laughed a little. 

“No, we don't, Cas. That's a character, like, uh – like _Woody Woodpecker_ or _Daffy Duck_.” Sam explained. 

“They’re little animated movies, Cas.” I told him. 

“Yeah,” Dean went on with a wave of nostalgia. “You know, uh, the coyote chases a roadrunner, and then the” he laughed as I smiled, “the anvil gets dropped on his head.” Sam smiled at his brother. All three of us waving off nostalgia childhood memories coming to mind. 

Cas just looked at us strangely. “Is it supposed to be funny?” 

Dean dropped his smile. “No.” He said seriously, “It's hilarious.” 

It only caused me to laugh more and I told him. “When we get back to the room we’ll put some on for you and you can get some context okay?” 

Cas nodded, “that would be nice.” 

“Okay...since we’ve had this revelation, can we get off the roof now?” I said more seriously. 

Dean, waving off some amusement, started to move us towards the edge, “what you don’t want to take a look down?” 

“Dean! Don’t.” He just laughed at me. I gave him a look. “Can we go please. It’s making me nervous just standing here.” 

“Let’s go guys.” Sam said in my defense. Reluctantly, I didn’t let go of Dean’s arm until we got on the ground. We went back to the motel and started research. After two food runs, Castiel’s hours of watching cartoons, we were all pretty beat. 

I threw off my heels as soon as we got in the door. I sat against the headboard of the bed reading my third lore book. Sam and Dean were at the table, still in their slacks and shirts, working on a laptop and reading their Dad’s journal. 

Castiel was on his fourth or fifth hour of cartoons. After he shut the TV off, I looked up. He said with a laugh and a smile, “I understand. The bird represents God. And coyote is man, endlessly chasing the divine, yet never able to catch him. It's...It's hilarious.” He then started looking through Dean’s suitcase which was on the edge of the bed. 

I smiled at that, but Dean just gave off a wave of frustration. “I got no idea what we're hunting. Maybe it's a Tulpa. Maybe it's some-some crazy god who watched too much _Robot Chicken._ I-I-I mean, is there a link between _Heartbreak Hotel_ and _Free Fallin_?” 

“Not that I can find.” Sam replied. 

“Alright, well, I’m gonna call it.” He closed the journal in front of him. “Cas, you gonna book a room or what?” Dean asked. 

“No, I’ll stay here.” I quirked an eyebrow. _Where is he gonna sleep_? I thought. Cas was now going through Dean’s toiletry bag. 

“Oh, okay. Yeah. We'll have a slumber party, braid Sam's hair. Where are you gonna sleep?” Sam and I smiled at that briefly as we waited for Cas’s answer. 

“I don’t sleep.” He put the bag back. _I forgot about that._

“Okay, well, I need my four hours, so…” Dean tried to hint. 

“I'll watch over you.” I sniggered at Cas’s reply. 

“That’s not gonna happen.” 

Castiel then stood with his hand to his temple, a curious look on this face. “Something's coming across the police band.” 

“Wait you can hear that?” I asked excitedly. 

“It's all waves. A bank has been robbed. It sounds loony.” 

“Define _loony_.” Dean told him. 

“Anvil.” He answered simply. We all got up from our seats and rushed to get out the door. I threw on my heels, which I wasn’t too happy about, and ran to the Impala. 

After hauling ass to a bank downtown and being let in by some uniformed cops, we entered the crime scene to see a one ton anvil in the middle of the floor. Underneath it was a lot of blood and other bodily fluids. 

“That’s loony, alright.” Sam muttered as the three of us took a look at the sight. 

Detective Glass then came up to us, “Agents. I was just about to give you a ring. Got to ask—do you boys chase the crazy, or does the crazy chase you?” 

I chuckled a little, “Depends on the day.” I replied. 

“Who’s the pancake?” Dean asked. 

“Security guard. He called in reporting a robbery, but by the time we got here-“ 

“A robbery?” Sam asked. 

“Looks like the ‘Black Hole’ was trying to jimmy open a safe-deposit box when Mr. Rent-A-Cop found him. And, well...” I glanced over to a crime scene investigator as he took a picture of a large black circle painted on a wall, “...you know how that story ends.” 

“Black hole?” Castiel asked her. 

“It's our name for a burglar that's been running us ragged. He's a pro—no fingerprints, never any sign of forced entry. Just a pair of those every time, like he's signing his work.” She said gesturing to the wall. “Perp's never done anything like this before, though... _obviously_.” 

Sam nodded, “You mind if I take a look at your files on those other break-ins?” 

“No skin off my nose. I'm headed to the station now if you want a ride.” 

“Perfect.” I nodded at Sam as he left with the detective. 

Dean then looked around to see no eyes were on us. He then asked Castiel, “Hey. Can you lift this?” 

Cas gave him a look, on of ‘are you kidding me,’ then lifted the anvil by the side. When Dean and I took a look at what was underneath, besides the blood and other remains, there was a black ‘X’ marked in by magic marker. “‘X’ marks the spot.” Dean said, then looked up, “Well, whoever's doing this is playing by cartoon rules” 

“Animation doesn’t have rules.” Cas said. 

“Sure it does.” Dean said, “In _Toontown,_ a-a pretty girl can make your heart leap out of your chest, anvils fall from the sky-

“And if you draw a door or a black hole on the wall, you can stroll right through it.” I finished for him. I walked over to the wall, avoiding the human remains, with the painted black circle. 

“So this is how the thief got in.” Cas said from behind me. Dean has also followed. 

“And out. And cracked the vault.” Dean added. 

I went and touched the wall, it was still solid. “Then why isn't it working now?” Castiel asked. 

“I got no clue.” Dean said. 

We drove back to the motel to wait for Sam and tried to figure out whatever the hell we were looking for. Dean and I were both on laptops looking for anything and everything we could, while Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed again, taking a look at Sam and Dean’s father’s journal. 

“Your father...Beautiful handwriting.” 

Dean looked up at him, a wave of worry washing over him. “How you feeling, Cas?” 

“I’m fine.” The angel lied. Dean and I exchanged a look where I shook my head. 

Dean looked back at him. “Well, I just-I-I know that when...We got puked out of Purgatory, it took us a few weeks to...find our sea legs.”

I nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Cas. You can always talk to us...if you need to.” 

“I’m fine.” Cas looked away. Waves of discomfort came off him. 

“Don't get me wrong. I'm-I’m happy you're back. I'm-I’m _freaking_ thrilled.” Dean said, “It's just this whole mysterious-resurrection thing...it always has one mother of a downside.” 

Castiel closed the journal and said, “So, what do you want me to do?” 

“Make a trip upstairs.” 

“To Heaven?” 

“Yeah, poke around, see if the God squad can't tell us how you got out.” 

After a beat, Cas said, “No.” 

“Look, man, I-I hate those flying-ass monkeys just as much as you do, but-“ 

“Dean! I said no!” Cas said with force, a wave of anger and shame came off him. I watched him with concern as he looked away again. 

After a pause, Dean closed the laptop and walked over to Cas. He sat on the edge of the other bed to speak with him. “Talk to me,” he said gently. 

“Dean, I...When I was...bad...and I had all those things-the...the leviathans...writhing inside me...I caused a lot of suffering on earth, but I _devastated_ Heaven. I vaporized thousands of my own kind, and I-I-I can't go back.” 

“'Cause if you do, the angels will kill you.” Dean said with a wave of realization. 

“Because if I see what Heaven's become—what I…” he sighed, “what I made of it...I'm afraid I might kill myself.” My face fell as I stared at the angel. I wanted to say something. He was my dear friend and a mentor to me, and I wouldn’t want to wish a fate like that on to him...or anyone really. 

Sam then came back through the door. “Hey. Got something.” 

“Good.” Cas said as he stood up and I turned back to my laptop. “Excellent. What?” 

“So this black-hole guy—before he tried the bank, he robbed a house across from the park where Gary blew a gasket.” Sam said as he walked towards me. 

“So, uh, what? You think the house heist and Gary's corpse are connected?” Dean asked and stood from the bed. 

“According to the file, they happened at pretty much the exact same time. Here. Check this out. Okay.” Sam spread out a map on the table, after I moved my laptop off, which showed a bunch of ‘X’s in several clusters. “Here's the house, and Gary died across the street here. And that building from this morning—right there. The black hole hit that, too.” 

“Let me guess-where, uh, what's-his-name took a swan dive.” Dean asked. Sam nodded at him. 

“Alright. I'll bite. What about the others?” I asked. 

“Well, those are the places that stuff got stolen. But nobody got dead. Take away the graffiti, and these all look like just normal smash-and-grabs. But I made a few phone calls…” he handed Cas a file, “...talked to some people who are nearby—neighbors and whatnot—and they reported a whole lot of _crazy_.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like a jogger bumping his head and sprouting a four-inch lump.” I raised my eyebrows at that. “Or a kid walking into a wall and hearing birdies. Basically, for 50 yards around each robbery, people were living in a cartoon. But it didn't last long—I mean 5, 10 minutes at each place.” 

“About the length of time it would take a thief to get in and out.” Cas said. 

“Exactly. But whatever power he's using, it's-it's-it’s not targeted. I mean, it's kind of like an area of effect. I mean, picture him in a-in a bubble of weird, and anything that touches it gets daffy.” 

I thought of it for a moment. It sounded familiar, “kind of like with me. Except not getting a whole bunch of extra sensory input from whoever is around him, it’s output. And it’s _cartoonified_.” 

“So this _Animaniac_ can step through walls, can toss an anvil?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, but he's warping reality to do it.” Sam said, “So if someone happens to be nearby meeting the girl of his dreams…” 

“His heart makes a break for it.” I finished. 

Sam held his hand up in agreement. Then Dean said, “Okay, so smashing the, uh-the rent-a-cop-that-that was on purpose, but the rest of them-what, is that just _collateral_ weird?” 

“Maybe.” 

Cas nodded. “So we're looking for a thief.” 

“And the deposit box he was after.” Sam added, “Now, the house, the office--every place he's hit belonged to someone living at the Sunset Fields retirement home.” 

“So you think our guy’s there?” I asked. 

“Worth a shot.” 

“Alright. Well, let's gear up. It's wabbit season.” Dean joked, which caused Sam and I to smile. 

“I don't think you pronounced that correctly.” Cas said to which I gave him a sympathetic look. 

…

The next morning, we all went to the Sunset Fields Retirement Home. A pleasant place filled with the elderly and their care takers. I smiled coming in, majority of the waves, despite the number of them, were joyful and content for the most part. Peaceful. 

We were led in by a nurse to the recreational room. There were lots of tables and chairs for various activities. As we came in an old man using a walker and wearing a breathing mask passed us, who had waves of concentration as he walked by. I nearly hit dean upside the head for the strange face he made at him. 

“Come on. It's not that bad.” Sam told him. 

“You can't tell me this joint doesn't give you the heebs and/or jeebs.” Dean replied. 

I rolled my eyes as Sam just smiled, then a middle aged man came up to us in a suit. He greeted with us and asked, “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah.” Dean said as the three of us held up our badges. “Agent Crosby. FBI.” 

He raised his eyebrows at us. He gave off a wave of concern and panic as he said, “Sorry, I'm Dr. Dwight Mahoney. I run Sunset Fields.” 

Castiel then said, “We need to question your residents.” 

“Well...why? About what?” 

“Grand larceny, mostly.” Sam told him. 

Dean started looking around him at the elderly residents. “Of course.” Mahoney said, “Um, by all means, ask away. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know.” 

“Appreciate it.” I said. 

The doctor walked away and Dean said, “Great. Alright, let's do this. No flirting, you three.” He said to Sam and Cas. I rolled my eyes as we started interviewing residents. 

Cas and Dean went off to speak with an old lady at the table, while I walked with Sam towards the other residents. Then one caught my attention, “Oh sweetheart!” An old man from a table called me. 

I smiled at him, “actually it’s Agent Sweetheart.” I said as I pulled out my badge and showed it to him. “What can I do for ya?” Sam gave me a smile at that nickname. 

“Oh, could you get down that deck of cards for me?” He pointed to a shelf across the room. 

“Of course.” I went up quickly and fetched the deck. I handed them to him. “Could we ask you a few questions?” 

He shrugged and said, “Sure thing.” Sam and I sat down in front of him. Unfortunately he didn’t know much about the robberies or who was behind them, but was nice enough to let us know the cat is very strange. 

We thanked him and left him to play his solitaire. “‘Agent Sweetheart’ huh? I thought Dean said no flirting.” Sam asked with a smile. 

“Oh shut it. He’s was a sweet old man.” 

Sam just sighed and smiled at me. “I’m just saying...it’s fitting.” I looked away and blushed a little. “I’m gonna check for EMF and stuff, I’ll be back.” 

“Okay.” I spoke with a few more residents and struck out. So when I saw Sam returned I went up to him quietly. He was watching an orderly talking to an elderly man at a table. 

He took a tray back from the man who was staring into space as I watched him. “It's creepy, right?” The orderly said, “A lot of these people—they just tune out and live in their own heads. It's like maybe the real world is too much for them, and they just run and hide, you know?” 

“Hmm.” Sam said. He watched for a moment as well, but waves of guilt and sadness came off Sam. 

“Sam?” That got his attention. “Are you okay?” 

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked, knowing what he was feeling. 

“I’m fine.” He said then shrugged. 

“Okay. But if you want to talk about it, I’m here.” 

He nodded. After a beat, Dean walked up to us, “Hey, what do you got?” 

“Hey, um, nothing. Uh, no hex bags, no EMF. You?” Sam told him. 

“Nada. Half the folks I talked to don't even remember being robbed.” 

“Go figure. Are we back to square one?” I asked. Then Sam looked up at the wall behind me. 

“Dean, um...You remember a guy named Fred Jones? I think he was a contact of Dad's, lived outside of Salt Lake.” 

Dean smiled a little, “Yeah, that guy gave me my first beer. I don't even think I was double digits.” 

I chuckled at that. “Right, yeah. Me, too. Um, he was psychic, right?” Sam asked him. 

“ _Psychokinetic_. Why?” 

“'Cause he's in room 114.” Sam said and pointed to a picture on the wall. Dean went to go get Castiel who was speaking with the cat.

I said, “Huh. Good catch.” He smiled a little. Dean then started walking towards us, so we took that as our que to find Fred. 

We entered the room slowly, not sure what to expect, but I was hit with a wave of contentment from him. There was a man in a wheel chair watching cartoons on television, completely zoned into it. 

Sam steped forward and crouched down next to his wheelchair, “Mr. Jones? Hey, it's, uh, Sam Winchester.” 

Dean then said, “Fred?” The cartoons continued until Dean switched it off. “Fred! Hey!” He clapped his hands in front of him. 

“Mr. Jones?” I called to him. Nothing was working. I pressed a hand to his shoulder only to recoil it back as if he were burning. “Yeah, he’s-he’s definitely psychic. Jeez. There’s so much energy coming off him it’s not even funny.” I told the brothers. 

“So, you really think this one man is causing all of these...shenanigans?” Castiel asked. 

“Well, if he is, he'd be surrounded by a circle of crazy, right?” Dean asked, then he looked around. “Hang on.” He picked up a large book and hit himself in the face with it. From it there was a CLANG sound and birds chirping. He shook his head, and said, “Bingo.” Sam and both looked at him and then Fred with large eyes. 

“But how?” 

“Fred's got juice.” Sam said, “I mean, an average psychokinetic can move things with his mind, but a guy like Fred—you get him worked up, he can reshape reality.” 

I nodded. “I’ve never seen anything like it, though I haven’t really met a ton of other people like me.” I crossed my arms. 

“Alright, so where's his ‘off’ switch?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know. I'm not even certain if he knows we're here.” Sam told us. 

“Do we...kill him?” 

“Cas!” I said. 

Then we all jumped. Doctor Mahoney was standing in the hallway with an orderly. “Excuse me, Agents. Did he just threaten to murder one of my patients?” 

Somehow we explained ourselves out of that one, but were asked to leave. We were walking down a vacant hallway when we got a game plan going. “Real freakin’ smooth.” Dean said with a wave of frustration. 

“Well, we don't have to leave him. I could teleport him.” 

“ _That’s_ not a good idea.” I said. 

“Fred's radioactive, Cas.” Sam explained, “You zap him—no telling what will happen.” 

Dean then said, “We’ll circle back tonight, get Fred nice and clean. You go _Invisible Girl_ and keep an eye on him. You hear me?” We stopped to see Cas disappear. “Good.” 

We left the home and went back to the motel to kill time. I happily got out of the skirt and heels, and traded them for my t-shirt and jeans. When I came back out, Dean had left to fetch us some dinner. 

Sam was in the room on his laptop at the table. He had switched back into his regular flannel and jeans himself. I went and sat on my bed and pulled my journal out again to write. Still, something was bugging me. Sam had been sending waves of guilt and sadness for days now, and honestly, I wanted to understand why. 

I looked up at him, who was seemingly working diligently on his laptop looking into psychics. My heart still fluttered at moments like these. He would just sit there with his furrowed brow and work like a dog. He was one of the kindest people I knew, and I figured I still loved him. Of course I did. It was Sam. 

I looked away and frowned. _He was never in love with me, I don’t even think he got the chance._ I thought at that moment. It was painful to be around him sometimes, but at the same time, I didn’t want it in any other way. I looked back up at him to catch him staring again. When our eyes met, he looked back at his laptop. _Why the hell was he staring at me now_ ? I thought. _He probably still loves Amelia, why wouldn’t he? He left hunting for her_. 

And yet, I still cared. “Sam, are you okay?” 

He looked up at me and took a breath. “Yeah, just...I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. And dealing with stuff I guess.” 

“Like what?” I asked. 

“Um…” he looked away. “Amelia. My time with her.” 

I thought for a moment about it. “You feel guilty about her.” 

He nodded. “About the way I left things off with her…yeah.”

I felt a wave of pain from him. He loved her. And it seemed like he left it unfinished. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

He was quiet for a moment. And I took it as a silent no. So I looked back down at my journal, thinking that I asked the wrong question. Then I heard him speak. “She had a husband.” I looked up. “She thought...he died while serving in Afghanistan. So she, uh...she ran away to Kermit, Texas.” 

“Where you hit a dog.” 

He nodded as he chuckled at that. “Where I hit a dog. I took him into the vet clinic and she treated him. We uh...we connected together pretty well. We were both running from things...and found each other.” I nodded. 

“But…” I said as he fell quiet. 

“ _But._..her husband was alive.” I raised my eyebrows a little at that. _So he didn’t have much of a choice in leaving her. Go figure, no wonder he was still so guilty about it_. I thought. Then he continued, “I thought it could workout...but I realized that...I couldn’t keep running anymore. And then...you guys came back.” 

“And we came back.” I said. “But...you don’t have any closure about it?” 

He shook his head. “I guess not…” 

I looked away towards the window. “When Jackson died...I kept thinking about the what if’s of it. ‘What If we never went after that demon?’ ‘What if we weren’t hunters?’ What if I wasn’t who I am?’ ‘What if he wasn’t he who he was?’ I kept asking myself...what if things were different...but I realized.” I looked back at him, “that sometimes life doesn’t give you closure the way you want it to be. Sometimes there will be a ton of ‘what ifs’ and you don’t know the answers. And you have to live with it. Move on…” he nodded at that. 

“Thanks…” he said, then got back to work. 

I stayed quiet as the afternoon light turned to evening, and I wrote things down in my journal. It didn’t take long for Dean to return. But after Dinner, we got a call from Castiel. An incident happened that involved the explosion of a birthday candle. So we hightailed it there. When we got out, Dean said, “Go find Fred, I’ll get to Cas.” 

We jogged to the hospital looking in Fred’s room and around, but we couldn’t find him. After the failed search, Sam and I headed back to the recreation room to find Cas and Dean. 

“Fred’s gone.” Sam told them. 

“What?” Cas asked. 

“Oh, fan-freaking-tastic.” Then Dean turned to Cas, “Way to take your eye off the ball.” 

“Dean, it’s not his fault.” I told him. Then got quiet as a nurse was pushing an old woman with a breathing mask towards us, as we were in the entrance way. 

Once she recognized us, she said, “You're not supposed to be here.” 

“Well, trust me, sweetheart, you got bigger fish.” Dean told her with waves of anger. 

Then the old woman took her mask off and said to Castiel, “Charles, she's wearing my diamonds.” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

As the nurse tried to push us out of the way, Cas stopped her. “Wait.” 

“What? What wrong?” The nurse asked. 

Cas held her wrist up, “This is Mrs. Tate's bracelet.” The old woman smiled at him. “Where did you get it?” He asked the nurse. 

She got quiet, but Dean ordered, “Answer the question.” 

“My boyfriend gave it to me.” She relented. We made sure the nurse gave the bracelet back to Mrs. Tate, and we got an address for the boyfriend. 

We hightailed it to the apartment. It was dark but with a few lights on. We figured it was empty, as I couldn’t really sense any waves through the door. So Dean picked the lock and we went in. 

As we walked in, we started to look around. Dean picked up a piece of paper. “Bearer bonds. Maybe these belonged to Sheila Tate.” 

“So this man is our thief.” Cas said. As I turned to see him, there was an upturned table behind him, and fading waves of fear and pain. 

“Guys.” They looked in my direction and we all pulled out our guns. We walked towards the man to see it was an orderly laying on the floor with a gaping wound to his gut. Dean turned on the light. The man lifted his head. “He’s still alive.” Dean moved the table away as the man coughed. 

“Cas.” Dean called to him. 

I put my gun away and watched him. Castiel crouched next to him. “Stay still. Move your hands.” Cas hovered her hand over the man’s stomach as white light came from it. Eventually he pressed his hand to the wound and healed the orderly. He gasped in discomfort then in shock as he realized Cas healed him. 

Castiel stood up as the orderly, while lifting his shirt to see his healed stomach, asked, “How did you…” 

“Guy eats his Wheaties. Sam, come on.” Dean told him. 

“What did you…” the orderly tried asking before Sam and Dean went to either side of him.

“Get up.” Dean ordered as they lifted him up and pushed him into a chair. “Come on. Sit down.” 

“Wait a second! What did you just do to me?!” The man asked with waves of panic and confusion. 

Dean’s voice lowered an octave. “Hey, hey, hey! Listen to me. Where is Fred Jones?” 

“I-he-he took him.” 

“Who?” 

“Dr. Mahoney. That guy's evil, man, okay?” He looked at the lot of us with fear. “He's using Mr. Jones.” 

“How?” I asked. 

“Look, all Fred does is watch cartoons, but he is _magic_ , okay? A few weeks ago, I-I slammed my foot in his door. I smashed it flat-and I mean _flat_. And then when I shook the thing, it popped back up, like something out of a _cartoon_ or whatever.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know.” Dean said. 

“So I told Dr. Mahoney, and then he started doing _experiments._ Just—we just wanted to see what he could do.” Sam and I exchanged a look. That left a pit in my stomach. And anger began to waft off me. 

“What about the robberies?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, Mahoney's been skimming off Sunset Fields for years.” _Of course he has._ I thought. “A lot of those folks-they got stuff stashed away, like, off the books, like. So Mahoney would track down the loot, and then we would take Fred for a drive.” 

“Right, and use his bubble of weird to rip people off.” Dean said. “How did you end up gut-shot?” 

“Mahoney after-after he anviled that guard, he started freaking out, and then-then you showed up, and then the cake blew in the day room, and then he _lost_ it.” 

“What do you mean ‘lost’ it?” Sam asked. 

“I mean he's on his way back to the bank right now for one last score. Doc's blowing town. I mean, he said that Fred was a loose end. He was gonna kill him.” I swallowed at that. “And then, I-I like Fred, so I said that if he hurt the guy, I'd go to the cops. And I didn't know that he had a gun.” 

“Okay.” Dean said. 

I then said with bite in my voice, “Okay. You forget we were here. We’ll take care of Mahoney. You’re welcome.” I turned towards the door, “let’s go.” 

We left the apartment and walked down to the Impala, gearing up to find the doctor and Fred. “Do you think Mr. Jones knows what's happening?” Castiel asked. 

“I don't know.” Dean replied, “Seems to me like the dude's living in a dream world.” 

“Cas do you think there’s anything we can do to help him?” I asked as we all climbed in. 

“Maybe...but it will take a lot of strength. I need your help.” He said to me. 

I nodded, “okay. I’ll do what I can.” 

Dean drove like a bat outta hell towards the bank. We parked in an alleyway next it. “Alright. Jones has got to be close. I'll hit the bank. You see if you can find him.” 

We ran ahead looking for any sign of him as Dean found the black spot the doctor used to break in. We turned the corner and walked up the street. I stopped when I felt it. Cas did too. “You feel that?” I asked Cas. 

He nodded. Then turned to Sam, “Can you feel that, Sam? The power.” 

I found the source and they followed. We looked inside a parked van and found Fred sitting in his wheelchair watching cartoons on a tablet. 

Sam and I got in the van with him. “Fred, hey, buddy. Hey.” Sam took his hand trying to get to him. “Listen to me. Can you hear me? Fred!” Cas joined us. “If only we can talk to him.” Sam said, and continued trying to wake him up. 

“Alright. This is what I need help with.” Cas said lowly to me. “We need to go into his mind.” 

“What? I don’t know how to do that.” 

He took my hand and placed it on Fred’s shoulder. I felt the energy grow even stronger under my touch. “Cas?” Sam asked, clearly having not heard what we were talking about. I closed my eyes as I focused, Cas’s energy almost guiding me. Cas took Sam’s hand as well and a white light grew in the van. “Wait. Wait!” Sam shouted. 

Next thing I knew, we were standing in a totally different world. I spun around looking at everything. There was a blue sky and a desert landscape as if it was painted there in simple cell shading. I looked up at Sam and Castiel with wide eyes. 

“Aha!” A cartoon creature said as it ran off on the path between Cas and Sam and me. We watched it as it got smaller in the distance. Just as it disappeared, there was a cartoon explosion above the horizon. 

“Cas, uh, where are we?” Sam asked. 

“Inside Mr. Jones' mind. You said you wanted to talk to him.” Sam then looked at me, and I shrugged. 

“I didn’t know he was gonna do this.” I said defensively.

“Who the hell are you?” I turned to see Fred standing glaring at us with his arms crossed. 

“Mr. Jones?” I asked as the sky shattered and fell into pieces. The landscape turned into moving grey and white static. Waves of anger and confusion, instead of coming from him were all around us. 

Sam then said. “Fred. Fred. Um, hey, it's-it's me. I'm, uh-I'm Sam. Sam Winchester.” 

“John’s boy?” Fred asked. 

“That’s right.” He said with a smile.

“The scrawny one?” I smirked at that. Sam was anything but scrawny. “It's only been three, four years since I've seen you.” The surroundings around us moved to color then back again for a moment as he spoke. The anger dissipated. 

“More like, uh, 20. Uh, listen, Fred, I'm gonna need you to focus.” 

“How did you...Why are you here, Sam?” 

Sam and I explained to him what was going on, the background kept shifting in the black and white as disbelief and anger surrounded us. “No, no, no. You’re lying.” 

“Mr. Jones. It’s true. They’re using you.” I told him gently. 

“As what—some kind of a damn psychic CopperTop? You plug me in, and the whole world goes wacky? It doesn't work that way. You know it doesn’t work that way.” He said pointing at me. _He knows of my abilities. He can sense it._ I thought. 

“How would you know?” Sam asked. “No offense, but it seems to me like you've been spending more time in here than you have...out there.”

“You want to know what's the _worst_ thing that can happen to a guy that's got a mind like I got? Losing it.” Sadness washed over around us. 

“So you wanted to escape.” I reasoned. 

“Yeah...kid. When you got what we got...you don’t ever want to lose it.” 

“I know, believe me.” 

“What about the cartoons Fred?” Sam asked. 

“Cartoons—yeah, yeah, I always loved them when I was a kid. They made me feel...happy. Safe. They were…” 

“Something to hold on to.” Sam said. I looked up at him, knowing that he wasn’t just talking about Fred. 

“Yeah.” 

“I need you to stop this…” Sam pleaded. “...take control.” 

“It's too hard!” Fear swirled around us. 

“Mr. Jones...you can’t let a man like that use you.” I told him. “We both have these gifts, and it sickens me that he’s doing this. We can’t let people like that control us for their own benefit. It’s wrong on so many levels. You have to fight it…” 

Fred just shook his head some more, then Sam said, “Look, it can be nice living in a dream world. It can be great. I know that. And you can hide, and you can pretend...all the crap out there doesn't exist, but you can't do it forever because eventually, whatever it is you're running from – it'll find you.” Sam’s passion in his words were helping, at least I thought. The surroundings around us changed from greys to color. “It'll come along, and it'll punch you in the gut. And then...then you got to wake up, because if you don't, then trying to keep that dream alive will destroy you! It'll destroy _everything_!” 

Then a white light surrounded us. We woke up in the back of the van. We were out of Fred’s mind and he was lucid. “Are we going to take him down or what?” He asked. 

I smiled and we helped him out of the van. Waves of determination were coming from him. Then Cas proofed us into the building. We got in just in time to Mahoney pull a gun on Dean. 

“No!” Fred said. “You are never going to hurt anyone again!” 

Mahoney gasped at Fred. Then the arm holding his gun started to move on his own accord. He grabbed his own arm fighting it. Slowly but surely, the gun pointed at Mahoney’s own head. I closed my eyes and flinched as the gun went off. The body fell to the floor. 

Dean then said. “Now that's all, folks.” We all stared at the body. 

“My god.” Fred said with waves of guilt. 

“Fred. You good?” Sam asked. 

“Now I'm good. In a month, year...Nobody gets sharper with age. I'm gonna lose control again, and somebody's gonna get hurt...again.” He sighed. “You got to make it stop.” I frowned at him. 

Cas stood forward, “There might be a way. The procedure will be painful, and...when it's over, I'm not sure how much of _you_ will be left.” 

Fred took a deep breath. A wave of determination came off him. “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

“Are you sure?” I asked him. “You don’t know what will happen...and not only that but...that gift. That part of you will...it will cease to exist.” 

He looked at me with a sad smile. “I know, kid. But it’s for the best. Besides, sometimes you have to let things go for the sake of others.” 

Cas moved towards him. “Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

…

We took Mr. Jones back to the retirement home, well snuck him back in. We sat with him in the recreation room. He was in his wheelchair in the sunlight staring out the window. He had waves of joy and contemptment. 

I smiled at that. “Is he, uh-is he okay?” Sam asked. 

“He's listening to _Ode to Joy_.” Cas explained. 

“He’s happy.” I told them and placed a hand on Fred’s shoulder briefly. It didn’t burn with energy like before. “Fred’s at peace.” 

Dean smiled a little and a wave of pride came off him. “Alright, well, let's blow this termite terrace. Cas, you get to ride shotgun. You done good.” 

Cas then said, with a wave of sadness, “Thanks, but I, uh...I can't come. I, uh…” he trailed off, a few waves of confusion coming off him. 

After a moment, Sam said, “You-you what, Cas? W-why can't you come with us?” 

“I, um...I want to stay with Mr Jones. Someone should watch over him for a few days just to be safe.” 

“Okay, and then what?” Dean asked. 

“Then I'm not sure.” Castiel said, “But I know I can't run anymore.” 

I nodded. “Then I guess angel radio lessons aren’t in the agenda?” I asked playfully. “It’s alright I’ll figure it out.” I said after a small wave of hurt came from Cas. 

Then a smile came on his face. “Focus on Mr. Jones. His emotions.” 

He then took my hand and placed it on Mr. Jones’s shoulder again and took a breath. I closed my eyes and focused on the emotions coming from him. It took me a few moments as I kept my mind on the contemptment. “Now,” Castiel said, “focus on the source of it. Find the center.” 

I did as he said. I found the center. Then I gasped when I heard it. Music. Lots of it. Beautiful music. I opened my eyes and smiled as I listen in for a few moments. Then I let go of Fred’s shoulder and it faded away. “What just happened?” 

“You just had a glimpse into his thoughts. It’s very similar to what we did to enter Mr. Jones mind, but on a much smaller scale, and less invasive.” 

“But still invasive.” I said, despite being excited about it. 

“When you venture to angel radio, it’s very similar, except instead of focusing on the waves of energy, you focus on sound waves. It’s a similar process.” 

Dean and Sam both looked at us a little strangely. “No doing _that_ to us.” Dean said firmly. 

I chuckled. “Wasn’t planning to.” I turned back to Cas. “Thank you, Castiel. For everything.” I said with a smile. 

“Alright. We’ll see you later buddy.” Dean said and clapped his shoulder. 

“Bye Cas.” I said, and we left the retirement home. 

...

We started driving heading in the General direction of Rufus’s cabin. We spent the day quietly listening to Dean’s cassette tapes and stopping for food when we were hungry. Eventually we got to a motel, and Dean decided to head to a bar. 

I was exhausted from the night before so I elected to stay in. I was a little surprised when Sam decided to stay too. For the first time in a while, we were alone not working on a case or stressing about the gates of hell. We were alone in a hotel room with a bunch of beer and pizza. What could go wrong right? 

I was on my third beer and contemplating whether or not to break out something stronger. Sam and I had been just talking. Books and movies more specifically. We had the radio on and just enjoyed each other's company for once. “What’s your favorite eighties movie?” He asked. He was sitting at the kitchenette table while I was on the couch. 

I took another sip of beer, “ _Princess Bride_.” 

He nodded with a smile. “That makes so much sense.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your a sword wielding hunter.” 

I chuckled, “You are not wrong Winchester. Besides, it’s got humor, a love story, watched it _all_ the time as a kid. It’s a good movie. What about you? Favorite eighties movie.” 

“Hmm...Back to the Future.” 

“Nice. A little cliche, but nice.” We both laughed. Sam and I went back and forth for a while like that. Eventually we grew quiet and tired. So I decided to call it. Sam stayed seated while I gathered the empty beer bottles to throw them out. 

When I did, I walked past Sam to go to the bathroom, to which he gently took my wrist. I was surprised by the contact. We were both tipsy, but sober enough to know what we were both doing. 

I looked down at him as he slouched in his chair. “What’s up?” I asked. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said looking up at me. Waves of joy and wonder came from him.

I chuckled and moved a little closer. I had wiped off any makeup I had left from the night before off. My hair was in a messy bun and I had bags under my eyes. “I wouldn’t say that Samuel.” He still hadn’t let go of me. 

I stood between his open legs for a moment, the only contact between us was his hand on mine. I stared down at his beautiful hazel eyes. I smiled gently, the alcohol made me smile by the way, and it made me tuck the hair out of Sam’s face. “I’m amazed by you.” He told me. “The way you fight, but also the way you care.” 

“Some would say I care _too_ much.” I said. As he looked up at me, I gently stroked my hand down his temple and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact. My brain was too busy with the alcohol to catch up in that moment. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” He spoke slowly, then opened up his eyes. Those dazzling, heart melting eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” He said. “Is it true that you feel everyone around you and everything?” 

I chuckled. “Samuel, you’ve known me for how long? And now you're asking me _that._ Sounds like the beer talking.” 

He smiled one of those bright, stupid smiles that made my heart flutter. “Yeah, cause I’ve been too shy to ask.” 

I giggled again. “I’ve never known you for being _shy_.” I took a breath and looked up, trying to compose myself. “To answer your question: yes I can.” 

When I looked back down at him, I suddenly felt a lot more sober. _What am I doing?_ I asked myself. _We shouldn’t be doing this. What happened to just friends..._ I trailed off in my own head as I stepped closer and stroked his face again. I found it a little mesmerizing to feel his five o’clock shadow on my fingertips. “Sam? What are we doing?” I asked. 

“Moving on.” Because of my height, all he had to do was sit up right to let his lips catch on to mine. They were light and so soft. As soft as I remembered. I let myself go a moment and let him kiss me. I held his face to mine as I fantasised what would happen if we didn’t stop. 

But I made us stop. 

The kiss was a sobering wake up call. “Sam. We shouldn’t.” I whispered. 

He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes. I wanted to go back to kissing him to make that sad look disappear. But I knew this wasn’t right. “Why not?” He asked in a whisper. 

“Why did you say ‘moving on’?” I looked at him a moment and moved away a little. He gave off a wave of guilt. “Sam...I want you, believe me I do...but we can’t do this right now. Not when we’re under the influence. Not when I’m still a mess from the year of _hell_ I had. And not when you haven’t had any closure with Amelia.” 

“But you said-“ 

“Forget what I said.” I pulled my hand from his grasp and put them on either side of his face. He then instinctively put his hands at my waist. Not a grip that I couldn’t get out of, just a way to hold me close. “I didn’t get any closure with Jackson because he _died._ ” I paused as I looked at his eyes again. “Amelia is still _alive_. And you still love her. And before you say anything more...don’t say it. I know you do Sam. Because,” I chuckled a little. “Because you're you. Sam, you love people so fiercely and with loyalty. I can sense it. I’ve seen it. You love her, and you are so not ready to move on from her. And starting something right now with me...it’s a mistake.”

“You’re not a mistake.” He whispered. 

I smiled at that. “That’s not what I’m saying. Sam...I’m a mess. It might look like that I’m holding it all together, but...I’m still having nightmares from that _place_.” I started to tear up. “I doubt myself all the time. Sometimes I’m afraid this is all a dream, and that I’ll wake up back there with a monster breathing down my neck. I’m getting there but I’m not in any shape for _us_. I want there to be an us...but when we’re both ready for it. _If_ we’re ever ready for it Sam.” 

“So what are you saying?” Sam asked gently. 

“I’m saying that we both need time to figure _ourselves_ out before figuring _us_ out.” I paused as he closed his eyes at my hands on his face. I pressed my forehead against his for a moment, feeling his pain and his guilt and his confusion, knowing that I was feeling all those things too. “We just need time.” I whispered. Then I let go. And he let me go too. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene at the end!!! Aaaahhh. I loved writing it so much. Definitely sets up for the next few episodes. Sooo, be ready for Citizen Fang. God I love this season so much it’s not even funny. Another beloved episode on my part even through we meet one of my least favorite characters, Martin. Ugg. That’s my only grievance. Anyways. See y’all later-Indigo


	8. Citizen Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam gets an alarming phone call, we head down to Louisiana, only to find a friend in need of help. Relationships are tested and the worst seems to be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up y’all cause it gets really angsty these next few chapters. Another beloved episode with Benny and a bunch of set up for next episode. Enjoy-Indigo

_“There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.”_ —Jane Austen 

  
  
  


After the kiss and the talk, Sam and I kept quiet about it. We fell back into that comfortable back and forth we formed before my year of Purgatory. And I would be lying if I said I wasn’t happy about it. We laughed and worked together well, even flirted a bit. 

It was good, and I was thankful that he took my words to heart. We only needed time. But. If I knew then what I knew now, I would have done some things a lot differently. 

It was late and we were between cases. Dean drove us up a 50’s themed drive in for some burgers when Sam got a call from somebody. He gave off waves of urgency as he spoke to this person. Dean had also come back into the car when Sam said, “Yeah. And you're certain? You sure? Okay. Great. Just, uh, just hang tight till you hear from me, okay?” 

Dean climbed in and asked in a loud whisper, “who is it?” 

Sam held up a finger to him and said in a stern voice, “No, listen to me. I said hang tight.” He hung up and sighed as Dean handed me my burger wrapped in paper. “We got to get.” 

“Can I at least finish my burger?” Dean asked with a wave of frustration. 

“What is it Sam? Why do we have to go?” I asked. 

Sam then gave off a small wave of guilt. “We got a vamp kill, Dean. Carencro, Louisiana.” 

A small wave of excitement came from him at the notion to go. “Huh. It's been a while since I've had some étouffée. Who's the source?” 

“Martin Creaser.” Sam finally said. 

There was a pause in the car, then I said, “What?” I knew exactly who the man was. He’s supposed to be in a mental institution. 

“Sorry—for a minute there, I thought you said _Martin_ Creaser.” We both looked at Sam, who stared at Dean right back, waiting for some explanation. “Crazy Martin from the loony bin?” Dean asked. 

“Glendale Springs discharged him last month.” Sam explained. 

A wave of confusion and frustration came from Dean as I sat a little speechless in the back. “And? Shouldn't he be assembling toys in a padded room? What's he doing back on the job?” 

“I asked him.” 

“You What?” Dean and I both said simultaneously. 

“Look, he called me when he got out, okay, asked if I had anything for him that might help him ease back into the game. He seemed okay—mostly. So, I said yes. I've had him tracking Benny for the past week.” Sam gave off a small wave of guilt at the mention of him. 

I however was fuming. Quiet, but fuming. I was trying to find words as Dean said, after a pause, “You put ‘mostly okay’ Martin on Benny? What is ‘mostly-okay’ doing hunting at all?” 

“Not hunting, Dean, _tracking_. Observe and report only. I was crystal clear about that.” 

“Wow. I can't believe that.” Dean said. 

“Really, Dean? You don't believe that? Because Benny's a vampire. And any hunter worth his salt isn't gonna let one just walk around freely. So I had Martin keep tabs on him. And right now, it's looking like I made the right call.” 

“What?” I finally used my voice. “You're saying Benny did this?” There was hurt in my voice as confusion hit me. _Was Benny struggling that bad that he finally cracked?_

“Yeah.” Sam confirmed. 

Dean paused and looked back at me. I shrugged and sighed. Dean then looked at his brother. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“If Benny's in Louisiana draining folks...we should look into it.” Dean said then looked up at the rear view Mirror to me. I nodded in response. 

Sam had a wave of surprise come off him as Dean started the engine. I put my burger back. I lost my appetite as we drove to Louisiana. 

...

It took us a few hours, but we made it to the town Martin tracked Benny to. We drove in silence the whole time. Sam got his address and we parked near it. I didn’t say anything to him as we walked up. I was still pissed that Sam went behind our backs. 

The building was old and had a strange smell, but what did you expect for a hunters hideout? We walked down to apartment two on the second floor, and Sam motioned to knock. But it opened as if he knew we were here.

A bald man, Martin I presumed as I only heard of the man, opened it with waves of anxiety coming off him. “You said look for an eruption. How's Mount _Vesuvius_?” He said to Sam and Dean. 

Dean and I exchanged a look as we all walked into the small apartment. Martin then started to explain his story, “I got into town about a week ago. Up until last night, nothing. He's been clean.” 

“Doing What?” Dean asked. 

“Just minding his own business. Working at the gumbo shack.” I crossed my arms scrutinizing the guy. 

“Benny's working at the gumbo shack?” 

“Yeah. Slinging hash, pouring coffee—the whole bit. And he may be Benny to you. Folks around here call him Roy.” 

Dean and I both seemed to think that he was a little jumpy on this. “Martin, you sure you're running on a full charge?” 

“Y-yeah. L-l-little s-shock therapy in the morning, and I-I'm good to go.” He said with the snap of his fingers. The anxiety and intensity coming off him said otherwise. Dean had a wave of smugness wash over him. 

“Tell us what happened last night.” Sam said from his spot leaning on the heater that was attached to the wall. 

“So, I followed him home, just like every night. He turned up a path. I hear a scream. I catch up. Then, boom—there he is. The old coot that Roy was eyeballing at the joint—vamped.” 

“Wait—did you _actually_ see Benny kill the guy or not?” I asked with bite in my voice. I was hoping that this was a misunderstanding. 

“I saw enough.” 

“Well, then, how can you be sure it was Benny if you didn't actually see him do it?” Dean asked. 

“B-b-because I saw Benny turn up the path, and then two seconds later, I trip over a body with its throat ripped. Look, man, you-you ever hear of _Occam's Razor_? ‘Keep it simple, stupid?’ It's not that complicated.” Dean and I exchanged another look. 

“There's a lot of holes, Martin.” Dean said as he sat against the footboard of Martin’s bed. 

“Holes? The only holes we should be looking at are in the vic's neck.” A wave of anger came off him. 

Dean turned to me, “This sound like the Benny you know?” 

“No. It doesn’t.” I said to him plainly. 

“The Benny you know? Say what? Why am I getting the distinct impression that your brother is vouching for a vampire?” Martin asked Sam. 

“Guys, let's not argue.” Sam tried to keep the peace. 

Dean then said, “Nobody's arguing, but if this is Benny—and that's a big ‘if’-“ 

“Oh, it’s him.” Martin said with another wave of anger. I took a step back from him. 

“I got history with the guy, okay? I'm not signing up for a witch hunt.” 

I turned to Sam, “We owe him more than that.” He just looked away with a small wave of guilt. 

Confusion and anger rolled off of Martin again. “What in God's great creation could a Winchester possibly owe a vampire? Am I hearing this right?” 

I scoffed a little, “you don’t want to know.” 

“Look, until we get the facts, we stow the bloodlust and we work this case _right,_ or we work it separately.” Dean told him calmly. 

“Doing it right would be separating his head from his shoulders.” I had only know Martin for a few minuets, but wanted to punch him square in the jaw. 

Instead I stayed quiet as I glared at the man. “We just need some time, Sammy.” Dean said to his brother. Sam gave off a few waves of concern. 

Martin wasn’t having it. “Oh, yeah. Let the fang take another life? I don't think so.” 

“How much time do you need?” Sam asked us. I breathed a little better knowing Sam was giving us a chance. 

“You're not actually considering this?” Martin asked Sam. 

“Couple hours, tops.” Dean told him. 

“And what if it turns out to be Benny?” Martin asked. I looked him straight in the eye. 

I couldn’t control the bite in my voice. “Then it’s Benny and we’ll deal with it.” Sam avoided my eyes as a wave of guilt came over. 

“Couple hours, Dean. No more.” 

“We’ll be in touch,” Dean said, and we were out the door. 

Dean was waving off anger again and again as we walked towards the car. That and anxiety. I was feeling it too. “I can’t believe he did this behind our backs.” I said as we got in the Impala. 

“We’ll deal with it. Let’s just find Benny first.” Then he started the Impala. 

Not bothering Martin for instructions to got to the Gumboshack with directions from a local. It wasn’t hard to find. It was somewhat busy, but not hard to get a few seats at the counter. As soon as we sat down two menus were placed in front of us by a brunette woman. Waves of pleasantness and determination came from her. 

Dean immediately puts on his charming smile. “Actually, I already know what I want.” 

She smiled back. “Let me guess—gumbo?” 

He chuckled a little bit while I smiled, “Was gonna be the gumbo till I saw…” he pointed at the pastry case on the counter and clicked his tongue, “…pie.” 

“Well, the special's pecan.” She told him. 

“Of course it is.” I said with a smile. I handed her back the menu and said, “two slices for my brother and me?” 

She nodded and walked away. He smiled at me with a wave of pride. “Didn’t know you could be such a wingman?” He said. 

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t know what you're talking about.” Then we both looked at the pictures taped to the cash register. I saw Benny in one of the pictures standing next to the waitress serving us. My heart dropped. 

I didn’t get time to ask Dean about it, but the wave of realization from him told me he saw it, and the waitress returned. She sighed, “Bad news.” 

Dean gave off a wave of defeat, “You're out of pecan. Story of my life. Uh, that's alright. Maybe you can make it up to me. We’re actually looking for an old friend of ours. I heard he's kicking around these parts. His name's Roy.” 

“Well, Roy works the night shift here. I mean, if we're talking about the same Roy.” 

“Uh, yeah, he, uh, putts around in a beat-up camper. Thing looks like a rolling death trap.” I told her. 

She laughed, “Yeah, I thought I was the only one who gave him trouble over that piece of junk.” 

We all chuckled a little, then Dean said, “You wouldn't happen to know where he's parking that thing these days, would you?” 

She nodded again, “Well, he, uh, was parking it out back, but just called to tell me he's gone up the road to Mill Creek for a few days.” _That is not good_. 

“Okay. Uh, did he say why?” Dean asked. 

“Oh...fishing, I think. He really deserves a break. He's been working doubles for the last two weeks straight.” 

“Um, listen, I, uh, I tell you what.” Dean got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote his cell number down. “If he pops up before I can find him, you do me a favor and just have him give me a buzz. Or…” he slid the paper to her. “...could just drop a dime yourself.” He said with a flirtatious smile. 

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I Looked around, pretending to not pay attention. Still I smiled at the fact that Dean was doing something normal for once. “Sure thing…” she looked at the paper as we both stood up from the counter. “...Dean.” 

“And, uh, you are...?” Dean asked. 

“Elizabeth.” 

“Elizabeth. Alright. Take a rain check on that pie.” He told her. 

“Definitely” He rapped his knuckles on the counter and turned to leave. Once we got outside, his mood changed. 

We both looked at each other worried as we walked to the car, and he called Benny. “Benny. I got a body here in Carencro with two holes in it, and I just found out you went fishing. Do I need to tell you what this looks like?” 

I paused after he hung up. A sudden realization hitting me; _what if we will have to kill Benny?_ Dean looked back at me and pressed a hand to my shoulder. “Nothing’s been set in stone, okay? We don’t know what happened.” 

“Dean…” I said before he pulled away. I swallowed and fought tears. “If it comes down to it...I-I can’t-“ 

“Don’t worry about it. If we do have to...I’ll do it. Okay?” I nodded. “Come on.” 

He let go of me and we got in the car. Drove up to Mill Creek, which took us about an hour, but we found Benny’s camper and no Benny. 

Dean got out his machete, but I decided to leave my sword. It was a little hard to hide. We hung out by the car in silence in the early morning air thick with the humidity of the surrounding swamp. Then we heard a rustle in a few bushes. Dean and I hung back away from Benny, who emerged from the woods with bloody hands. 

He walked over to a basin filled with water and started washing his hands. Dean hid his machete behind his back as we walked over to him and stood a few feet behind him silently. “It's not me, Dean.” Benny said with a wave of anxiety and realization. 

“Now, which ‘me’ are we talking about—Benny, or Roy?” Dean asked. 

Benny stopped washing his hands and faced us. “I'm just trying to blend in.” 

“Blend in? Who'd you plant, Benny?” Dean asked. Referencing the dirt all over Benny’s clothes and the blood on his hands. 

Benny paused for a moment, drying his hands with a rag. “Victim number two.” He paused for another beat. “If you're concerned about the missed calls, I didn't want to get you involved. Now...Want to safety that thing…” Benny put his hand on a machete stuck in a tree stump ready for a fight, “...talk a little bit or what?” 

Dean took his from behind his back and let it dangle in his hand by his side. “We’re all ears.” I told Benny. 

“Rogue vamp. Came into the café a couple nights ago. Youngster goes by the name of Desmond. He, uh, he remembers me from the good old days.” 

“The good old days?” Dean asked. 

“I know it's hard to believe, but I haven't always been this cute and cuddly. He's chasing a memory, Dean. That's all. He's crewing up a new nest. He's hoping I can give him some cred. I told him no.” 

“Alright. So far, so good. Let's get to the part about the blood.” 

“Didn't want to take no for an answer. He's trying to roust me out, leaving dead bodies in my wake till I sign up. Two bodies in two days. No amateur is gonna kick me out of my hometown, Dean. Not this time…” 

“Hometown?” I asked. “You grew up here?” 

Benny nodded, “Born and bred, Darlin’.” He said with a smile. “With Andrea gone and you two hunting again, seemed like the right time for a homecoming—you three being the only ones who keep all my ducks in a row. Went back to my old job at the café. I even found someone to hold myself accountable to. Best kind of someone, Dean. Family.” 

Realization dawned on the both of us. “Elizabeth.” Dean said. He then stepped away a little and sheathed his machete facing away from us.

“My great-granddaughter.” Benny said with a wave of pride. “She reminds me of you.” He said to me. I smiled at that. 

“Really?” Dean asked, then I felt a wave of embarrassment. I fought the urge to laugh. _Who knew that his flirting would come back to bite him?_

Benny raised an eyebrow and with a wave of protectiveness. “Now, hold it, now. You didn't-“ 

“Uh, no.” He chuckled to himself and turned back around. “No. Does she know?” 

“No. No, as far as she's concerned, I was just another drifter. I'd like to keep it that way. It's been _tough_ walking the line here after all those years in Purgatory not having to deal with the hunger.” I furrowed my eyebrows at that worried about him. “But Elizabeth...She keeps me honest. I finally feel like I got a handle on this thing.” He said with a small smile. 

“Handle on things?” Dean asked, “Benny, you've got _two_ stiffs on your hands and _two_ hunters on your ass.” 

“Oh, please. The half-wit who found me at the café? I'll take my chances with him.” I shrugged a little in agreement. 

“That half-wit was sent by my brother, and trust me—my brother's not someone you want to mess with.” Dean told him. 

He nodded. “I don't have time to worry about them, Dean. I didn't think Desmond had an ounce of steel in his spine, but I was wrong about that. So now I'm gonna do what I should have done two days ago, which is put him back where he belongs.” 

“Benny, not with them on your tail.” I told him with concern in my voice. 

Dean then continued, waves of worry coming off him, “You know there's only one way to do that, right? And that is for you to sit on the sideline while we convince Sam and Martin to go after Desmond. They see you out there, they don't care if you're gonna be collecting for the March of Dimes. They are gonna slice _first_ and ask questions later. You know that.” 

“You really think they'll go for that?” Benny asked. 

Dean and I both sighed. “We have to try.” I told him. 

So, we went back to Sam and Martin. And I told Benny’s side of the story. As much as I didn’t like Martin, I was hoping he would listen to us. “Let me get this straight.” He started as waves of anger and anxiety came off the man. He was leaning against his refrigerator with a glass in his hand. Sam was sitting in a chair by the window while Dean and I both stood. I had my arms crossed as I fought the urge to yell at the man. 

“I follow your boy...down a freaking path and trip over fresh vamp kill, and then you practically catch him in the act…” Martin then took an ice cube tray out of the freezer. “...of burying a second body, and you’re still taking his side?” 

“Forgive me that I believe my friend, Martin.” I said with bite. 

Dean then tried to reason with the man, “Vampires pick people off from the outskirts of town, okay?” Martin scoffed and started slamming a fork into the icecube tray. “Not in the cafés that they work in with their _great-grandkids_. In fact, killing any human—it's not his style.” 

“‘Not his style?...Not his style?’” Martin asked, getting close to me. 

I glared at him and said angrily, “I’m armed Martin.” I warned. “Don’t give me a reason.” 

He backed off as Sam said, “Listen, Dean, we came here on a dead body. You guys asked for some time, and now there's another dead body. Are we just going on _trust_ here?” 

“Yes.” I said to him. I tried with everything I had to tell him silently that Benny wasn’t lying. Still I only got waves of anger and frustration from him. 

“Okay.” Sam said, “Because we've killed for a lot less, and you know how these things turn out for us.” 

I looked away as Dean said, “Yes, I do—too well. In fact, every relationship I have ever had has gone to crap at some point. But the one thing I can say about Benny...he has _never_ let me down.” 

Another wave of anger came from Sam as he scoffed. “Well, good on you, Dean. Must feel great finally finding someone you can _trust_ after all these years.” I sighed sharply as I listened to the tired argument between them. 

Dean looked down for a moment, then back to his brother. “All I'm saying is that Benny is innocent.” 

Sam stood up, “No. You're too close to this.”

Then Martin turned back to me. “What about you?” 

“ _What_ about me?” I asked, gritting my teeth a little. 

“Why are you so keen on keeping this Benny safe. You're as close as he is. Hell, maybe _closer?_ ”

Anger flared in me, “Excuse me?” Sam looked between me and him. “Finish that sentence, I dare you.” With clear anger. 

“Hey.” Dean said to Martin and I, throwing an arm between us. “You're not gonna find him. And if you do, I'm gonna tell you this. You'll be _lucky_ to get out alive. And you-“ he pointed at Martin, “you go with him, you're a dead man—period.” 

“These are innocent lives we're talking about, Dean. And you're willing to risk that on Benny's word alone?” Sam asked. 

“Damn right I am.” Next thing I knew Dean was on the floor. 

“Dean?” I crouched next to him then looked up at Martin, who threw a punch at me. I blacked out. 

...

I woke up to Dean shaking me awake. I stirred to see we were handcuffed to the floor heater. Martin and Sam were gone. “Dammit.” I said as Dean tried to get himself out of the handcuffs. I reached back and pulled my lock pick out of my back pocket. “Here.” 

He took it and began unlocking the cuffs. I looked for my cell which was in my jacket that I wasn’t wearing anymore. “Come on.” Dean said before getting them unlocked. He handed me the pick, now free from the heater and I picked my side of the cuffs. 

They came off easily as Dean got his own cell phone out. I went up to him as he spoke for a moment and took care of the cut on his face with my grace. “They didn't go for it. They're on their way to you. I'd get scarce.” Dean said after Benny answered. 

I was finished and handed him a rag. I found one of my own and checked myself in the mirror. I had a busted lip. I wiped the excess blood away and got my jacket on.

“Benny, listen to me. Do _not_ underestimate my little brother, okay? He can and will kill you given the chance.” Dean warned on the phone as he cleaned the blood from his neck. “We go find Desmond.” We left the apartment and walked down the hall. “Hey, I just told you—best thing you can do is lay low.” 

I leaned close to the phone to hear Benny’s voice. “That ain't gonna work this time, bub. You take me with, or I don't tell you where he is.” 

“You know where he is?” He asked as we stopped at the door of the building. 

“He said he's not gonna stop the killing till I join his little _nest_. Two bodies is enough. I told him I'm in.” 

“Benny.” Dean said as we exited. 

“Dean, this is _my_ fight. Are you in or are you out?”

After a beat, Dean just looked at me and sighed. “We’re in.” I said through the phone. We got the location from Benny and told him to meet us there. We got in the Impala and I asked, “What about Sam?”

Despite being in the middle of driving, he said “I’ve got it,” and went to the glove compartment and pulled out one of the spare phones. Dean then sent a quick text and threw it back in. I didn’t ask who he texted or what he texted. I just knew that hopefully it would keep from Benny getting the chopping block. 

We drove for a while towards the location Benny sent us. It was long enough that it was dark out when we pulled up to the shipyard. 

We got out to see Benny there. I smiled a little at the man as I closed my door and we went to the back. “This the place, huh?” Dean asked as he opened up the trunk. 

I pulled out my sword and strapped it to my belt as Dean got his machete. “So, what's the plan? We hang back while you guys do some trust falls and binge-drinking?” Then he got out two syringes of dead man’s blood and handed one to me. Dean asked. 

He chuckled. “Man, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you have an extremely low opinion of us vamps.” Benny replied to him. 

“Pssh. Call it healthy skepticism.” Dean told him and closed the trunk. 

“Let’s take care of this poser and be done with this shall we?” I said as I followed Benny towards the shipyard building. Right before I entered, I pulled out my sword and my flashlight. 

The three of us entered silently, knowing the plan that we had led out earlier, and walked into the dusty room. I could sense the vamp wafting off his arrogance and anger. 

He was behind us and went from one side of the room to the other. Dean and I both turned looking for him. We walked towards where the vamp was, fully knowing that he had quickly come up behind us again. 

As soon as he advanced, we both turned and started slashing at him. Suddenly he was on Dean and threw him across the room. I swung at his head but he was too quick and grabbed my arm causing me to drop my sword. He picked me up and slammed me to the floor. 

Next thing I knew he was straddling me. He descended his fangs as my breathing grew rapid. “Benny never told me he was bringing friends. And such a pretty one at that.” 

“I hate it when they talk too much.” I grabbed my syringe, “just get to the punch already!” I said as I tried to jab his neck with the needle. But he caught my hand and squeezed it. It broke the thing and slammed my hand down as I writhed to get him off me. “Dean!” I shouted as the vamp used his nail to slice the skin of my neck. I watched him lick his fingers from my blood as my eyes grew wide. 

The vamp snarled and I braced for the killing blow. Then Benny pulled the vamp upright and sliced his head clean off. The body went limp and fell off of me. “What the hell took you so long?” I said out of breath. 

Benny helped me up with a hand. “You’ve lost a step, sister.” 

“Tell that to Dean...Dean!” I shouted. 

“I’m right here.” He said from behind me. 

“Where the hell were you?” I asked. He then got a rag from his pocket and pressed it to my neck. I hissed as I realized Benny was staring at me. At my neck. “You okay?” 

He raised his eyes to mine and said, “I’m fine.” I nodded then he turned and walked out. 

I looked up at Dean. “What happened?” 

“I might have blacked out a sec back there.” He checked me over again and said, “let’s go.” 

I found my sword and resheathed it. Then we followed Benny out. He was waiting for us not far from the Impala. I had used my grace to heal my neck and was using the rag to clean up. As we got closer, Benny said with a wave of sadness, “My life here is over, isn't it?” 

I looked at him with my own sadness, “I’m afraid so…” I told him. 

Dean shook his head, “Once word gets out... The machete swingers that'll come for you...You can't take them all. It's impossible. And even if you could…” 

“We’d have a problem.” Benny finished for him. 

“Guys like us, we don't get a home. We don't get family.” Dean tried with him. 

“You got Sam. You got each other.”

Dean paused a beat as I thought of Sam. “Yeah. Benny, you got to go deep underground, where _nobody_ knows who you are.”

Benny nodded. “Yeah. I got one last thing I got to do.” 

We drove back to the gumbo shack. Benny wanted to say a goodbye to his great-granddaughter. It was understandable, but we couldn’t let him go inside. So he watched for a few minutes through the window in the dark. The sad smile he had broke my heart. 

“Time to go, buddy.” Dean told him. 

Benny held out a hand to Dean, “Thanks for not giving up on me, brother.” 

Dean took it and as they shook hands, he said, “Don't give me a reason to.” 

Benny then turned to me and I teared up. “You be careful out there okay?” 

He nodded, “course Darlin’.” We both smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. “Watch yourselves out there.” 

We broke apart and Benny went towards his camper. He clapped Dean on the back once and got in. We waved him goodbye as he drove away. 

I gave one last look to Elizabeth and I walked to the Impala. “You okay?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. Just not really ready for the fallout for this one you know?” 

He nodded. And we got in the Impala. We were fifteen minutes down the road when Dean decided we needed to call Martin. I held the phone on speaker for him. “Hey, Dean.” Martin greeted. 

“Look, I'm just calling to let you know that the situation is resolved.” Dean told him. I smiled as he said, “Benny was not lying. There _was_ another vamp, and we ganked him—together.” 

“Oh. That's good, Dean.” 

“Yeah, shut up and listen to me. Benny's long gone, and he won't be coming back, ever. So for your own sake, do not follow him. Are we clear?” 

“You don't have to worry about me, Dean. I'm long gone, too.” 

I decided to speak up, “Oh, and, Martin?” 

“Yeah?” He said with a twinge of annoyance as he recognized my voice. 

“Find a new line of work.” I told him and hung up. Dean smirked at me as we went down the road. “We’re heading to Sam right?” 

“Yep.” 

“Where’d you send him?” I asked while twisting the ring around my finger.

“Texas.” 

I gave him a look, “you didn’t…” the small wave of shame that came off him said he did. “Dean! Are you serious?!” 

“We had to get him out of the way. It was the only thing I could think of.” 

“No! It was the _first_ thing you thought of. Are you kidding me? We’re _this_ close to losing him and you send him right back into the arms of the woman that got him out of hunting. That’s great, Dean. Just great!” I crossed my arms and huffed, wishing I had a door to slam. 

“I take it, this is more about you two than all three of us.” He said carefully. 

I scoffed. “Yeah, Dean. It is.” He looked at me again and went back to watching the road. I closed my eyes and tried to breath through my anger as Dean wafted off worry. I sighed. “The night we got done with the Fred Jones case...Sam and I…” 

“You what? Horizontal tango?” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “No. And quit making me laugh, I’m mad at you.” He smirked a little at that. My face returned to calm. “There was drinking, and we talked. About us...I told him that I wasn’t ready to get into it again with him. I’m still _not_ ready for it. And he’s not either. Not when he’s...when he’s not over Amelia. And I think tonight just proved it.” 

“And now…” 

“And now...I’m afraid that he’s gone back to her and I’m too late.” 

He nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. “Okay. It’s not too late.” Dean said. “Not until you’re in front of him and you say your peace.” I looked up at him. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.” 

I tried to smile, but I was just even more anxious to see Sam. Dean turned on the music and that seemed to help. I let the car lull me to a light sleep as a good while went by, then Dean got a call.

“H-hang on.” I woke up when he turned off the music and talked on the speaker phone. “Elizabeth?” 

“Y-you told me to call you if I saw...him.” She said in a shaky voice. 

Dean and I exchanged a look. “What do you mean? Roy? Is-is he there right now? Elizabeth, what's going on?” 

“Just come.” Her voice cracked. I held on as Dean breaker and screeched the car, doing a 180 degree turn and sped back in the other direction. 

Dean shaved off twenty minutes or so in coming back. Only to find the lights of the shack off and Elizabeth sitting on the steps. She was clearly shaking and had blood all over her. We jumped out and went to her. Her hands were shaking as she clutched a cell phone. She just pointed towards the door as I felt her fear and horror. 

I knelt in front of her silently as Dean pulled out a small towel from his pocket and handed it to me. I pressed it gently to the cut on her neck. “It’s okay. You're okay.” I assured her. Dean pressed a hand to her shoulder gently. “I’ll be right back.” She nodded as I followed Dean inside. 

The place had a few upturned tables and chairs, but the worst sight was the giant pool of blood. We walked towards the body behind the counter, only to see Martin dead on the floor. His neck was ripped out and a bloody knife lay next to him. “Dammit.” Dean said. 

…

After getting things somewhat straightened away, Dean and I got the hell out of dodge. We started driving towards Kermit again. I was exhausted as we drove on the dark road and surprised to see we hadn’t heard from Sam yet. Then a phone started to ring. 

Dean and I both looked at our regular cells but they weren’t going off, then I opened the glove compartment to see it was one of the spares. And it was Sam. I handed it to Dean and he put it on speaker. 

I braced myself for Sam to explode at us. “Sammy?” 

“‘Sam, I need your help. Come quick.’” The pure anger he had was evident in his voice. “Nice one. Swapping Amelia's phone out with a burner, sending a distress signal...You got me good. When did you do that?” 

I stayed quiet and still as I listened to them. “While back, in case I needed it. Looks like I made the right call. So, did you see her?”

I held my breath at that. “Yeah. Yeah, I saw her. And she's doing just fine. But, of course, you know that.” 

Dean exchanged a look with me, “Actually, I didn't. I did know it was the only way to get you to lay off.” 

“So? Is it done?” 

“Yeah, it's done.” 

“Any casualties?” 

“Martin.” 

There was a pause. “Was it Benny?” He asked with bite. 

“He had it coming, Sam. I'll tell you what happened.” 

“I-I _know_ what happened, Dean.” 

“Okay, you want to listen to me or not?” Dean said. Then Sam hung up. “Damn it.” Dean threw it to the backseat and shook his head. I wasn’t sure what to think. Sam was pissed at his brother, but I don’t know what happened between him and Amelia.

I turned on the music again as I leaned against the window. “It was really, really stupid Dean.” I told him as he had a wave of shame. 

“I know.” Waves of exhaustion came over him. 

“We should get to a motel or something. Sleep in the car, whatever. You need sleep. I can feel it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said and drove on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: next chapter is going to be a little rough for reader and Sam. Keep on fighting y’all.-Indigo


	9. Torn and Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find Sam in a motel in Texas. Choices must be made and hearts will be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super angsty chapter, especially the first part. Be ready guys. Might need a tissue. I know I did when writing it.-Indigo

“ _I plant roots so deeply in the people I love that I always lose a piece of myself when they go._ ”—Beau Taplin

  
  
  
  


After finding a motel that would take us at three in the morning, we stopped somewhere in Arkansas. I dragged my bag in and flung it on to the floor of the closet before pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of pjs. If I was alone I would have taken off my bra and my jeans and had been fine, but Dean already chucked off his shoes and started snoring. And I didn’t feel like sleeping in just my underwear and a t-shirt around him 

I changed into my pjs and checked my phone before going to sleep under the covers. I had one text from Sam. 

**Did you know?**

That made my heart drop. I sat up and texted him back, he only had texted it an hour before, and he would see it sooner or later. 

**No. Ripped Dean a new one for you about it. I’m sorry.**

I then thought of something else. I wanted to call him. I wanted to type out a full confession of love, begging him to break it off with Amelia. But that was never my place. I couldn’t do that to him. _What kind of person does that to someone they love?_ So I just texted, 

**ETA is like 9 o’clock tomorrow night? Tonight? Dunno it’s 3 am. Dean wants to explain. Goodnight Sam.**

I almost sent it with Samuel instead of Sam. I didn’t want to end it like that. Not when he might still be angry with me over the whole Benny thing. I just wished he could understand. But I don’t think he ever could. 

The next morning around ten, I got up and showered. Dean was up and we were gearing to go. I held a coffee cup in my hand as I was thinking about it all. I was also nursing a headache. Weird ones that had some form of ringing in my ears. I was hoping a cup of coffee would help. 

As I stood there, I breathed focusing on the warm cup in my hands. The ringing wasn’t intense it would just come at really inconvenient times. But then I thought about what Cas said. _Frequencies. Radio frequencies are like pitch sounds right? What if that’s what I’m hearing?_

With sudden curiosity, I focused on the ringing. As soon as I did that, something clicked and it grew more intense. Fear ran over it as I truly listened for the first time. “ _Naomi. Naomi, Crowley has me_.” It was there, then it was gone. 

I dropped my mug and it shattered on the tile floor. I staggered as I gripped the counter and fought to breath. Dean heard the crash and came in from the Impala. “Hey. Hey what happened?” He gently took my arm and guided me to a chair. “What happened?” 

“I...I don’t know. I think...I think I tapped into angel radio. Something happened.” 

“What?” He asked with a wave of panic. 

I looked up at him. “I think Crowley has an Angel. He was calling for help.” 

Dean nodded, now more at ease. “Then I’m sure the angels will take care of him. You okay?” 

“Yeah. Just...worried for him.” 

“I think we have bigger fish to fry ESP.” I sighed and nodded at his response. Thankfully the headache was gone. 

“We can figure this out later.” I stood up. “Let’s go get Sam.” 

So we left the motel and drove the rest of the way to Kermit. It was a long ass drive getting us to the motel Sam was staying at. We listened to music all day and stopped for burgers when we got hungry. If it wasn’t for the pure anxiety I had built up during the course of it, I would have enjoyed the road trip with Dean. 

It was after nine o’clock. And we pulled up in front of the motel. Dean parked the Impala next to the car Sam had stolen from Martin. When Dean stopped the engine, he gave me the keys. “Stay here. It’s gonna get ugly.” 

I scoffed. “No kidding. Yeah I don’t want to be around for that. But I do want to talk to him.” 

He nodded. “Okay.” Dean and I both got out. I leaned against the door of the car and watched Dean knock on Sam’s door. He opened it, saw Dean, close it partially, and open it again. He let his brother through. I waited for a few minutes. Watching the door and twisting the ring on my right ring finger. 

I knew they were hashing it out. Arguing about Benny. About Amelia. Hell I even knew that I was probably going to be talking about that with him too. But I also knew that I had to figure something out. This back and forth between him and I, I realized, was destroying me. I sat the whole car ride to Texas thinking about how he loved her. How he was probably choosing her and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. And it was all my own damn fault. 

I was putting myself through this crap of ultimatums and closure and complicated. What I thought we had...it was simple and sweet and was founded on friendship and relatable crap. _Why the hell is it so damn hard to finally get us together? Maybe because it’s not meant to be?_ This was it. I needed to talk about it right then. Finally get out of the limbo. Finally get out of the dance. Finally get out of the damn game. 

As soon as Dean came out and closed the door, I went up and knocked on the door. When Sam opened it, I felt anger and frustration come from him, “Dean, What now-“ 

We stared at each other for a moment. “I’m not Dean.” I said. I looked down. “Can we talk?” 

“Isn't Dean leaving?” Sam asked. 

I smirked and held up the keys to the Impala. “Not in the car.” 

Sam smiled a little and let me in. Though he was calm, anger and frustration was still wafting off him. I walked in and stood in the center of the living area of the motel room. I turned to see him standing there about four feet away from me. 

I sighed and let my shoulders drop. “I know you're still angry. I had nothing to do with the SOS, alright.” 

“I know. I saw your texts.” 

“But we need to talk about it. All of it.” 

“You mean Benny.” 

I looked away. “And Amelia. And us…” 

“You said you wanted time.” 

“And I do...and I also said you needed closure.” I looked at the floor as I fiddled with the keys in my hands. “Why did we let it get so complicated?” 

He shrugged as he leaned against the lip of the table behind him. “I don’t think either of us had a choice.” 

I shook my head. “No. We did. I think we made some pretty bad ones...or good ones...I don’t know. We just made choices and now we’re here.” 

“And now we’re here.” A flare of anger came from him and I braced for whatever he was going to say. “Why?” 

“Why What? Sam.” 

“Why did you choose him? Trust him? A vampire?” Hurt wafted off him. But anger only came from me. 

“Benny’s my friend. He helped get us out. He saved my life, Sam. I spent months with him, sorry that you can’t understand that I learned to trust the guy.” 

“Was it more than that?” 

“What?” I gaped at him a moment. “What did you say?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if something happened between you two. I mean you chose to trust him over me.” Jealousy came off him now along with the anger. 

“I can’t believe you. You’ve never said anything about this before.” 

“Cause I didn’t realize that was a possibility until Martin pointed it out. So...yeah. Did something happen?” 

I started to pace the floor as all I could feel was anger. “I can’t believe this.” I started to tear up too. “ _Nothing_ happened. Let me make that perfectly clear.” I turned back to him in a cold stop. “No...no Sam. I couldn’t think of that. Cause every day that we were there...we were fighting and running for our lives. I had to _fight_ my way out of there Sam. Everyday I had to fight and kill. Not knowing if we were ever going back home, and when I did come back...yes I trust Benny. Not because of some weird romance or whatever. Because he became my friend. Because he proved himself over and over again that he had our backs.” 

“So you trust him over me?” He asked with a wave of hurt. 

“I’m not saying it’s either or. I trust both of you cause you're both people I care about.” I had it then. “Sam, do you want to know how the hell I clawed, bled, and killed to get out of there? Because let me tell you I’m _not_ built for it. I had to adapt. Cause I had _one_ purpose.” I breathed for a minute as he watched me in silence. My voice shook. “I needed to get back to _you_. I thought I was in love with you. Hell, I think I still am. I fought _everyday_ to get back to you. And when I came back...you didn’t even wait for me. You didn’t even _fight_ for me.”

A wave of hurt came over him, anger dissipating and shame came over him. I wiped a few more tears away and continued. “I don’t blame you for finding something Sam. I don’t blame you for what happened to us. I don’t blame you for the shitty timing. I don’t blame you for someone like that to stumble into your life...but you proved that...that you love her. Even after losing her. You _still_ love her, and now I realize that I don’t even know what I meant to you. I thought it did. I don’t think you ever felt that way about me. And it’s _my_ problem. Not yours.” His eyes flickered in trying to think of something to say tears welling up. Conflict and shame came over him.

I shook my head. “Don’t say anything. I just...you _love_ her and as sad and pathetic as it is...I want you to be happy.” Shock came over him. “So, I’m not gonna give you an ultimatum. I'm Not gonna give you a choice to make between me and her. She’s not really an option cause she’s married, and I don’t want to be somebody’s consolation prize. And if she is...I know you would choose _her_. I should’ve known that the day you came back into my life. So you need to think long and hard about what you really want Sam. If you come back to hunting with us...great...but you can’t have one foot with us and one with her. _Nobody_ survives that. And if you find a way to be with her...don’t drag her into this life.” 

“Are you going to let me say something?” He asked. 

“Nothing’s gonna change my mind Sam. I realize that this has been a waste of time for the both of us.” Sam then stood and got close to me taking my hands into his. Tears were in his eyes as well. 

“It was _never_ a waste of time for me. Our connection...we could have something. Be something.” Hope waved off him. “Maybe this is something we have to fight for.” 

“I'm tired of fighting.” His hope diminished as sadness waved from the both of us. “Maybe it’s not meant to be….Maybe it’s better this way...Maybe I need to let you go.” I paused, fighting the urge to throw myself into his arms and sob. “Sam you have done so much. You fought. You saved the world.” I said with a smile. “I think you deserve something happy. Something good...I’m not it.” The smile went away from my face. “I’m just...I’m just another rabbit hole. She...Amelia is your way back to a normal life. No one gets this chance…you shouldn’t let that go. And you don't deserve someone like _me_.” 

He sucked in a breath. “But what if I do want you. What if I give it all up for you?” 

“Resent me probably. Or something worse could happen…” I looked away from him for a moment, tears still running down both of our faces. 

“That would never happen, I wouldn’t let it.” He said then, I looked up and pressed a hand to his cheek wiping a few of them away.

“I want you to be happy Sam. You...you and Dean have become my family. And I’m so greatful. But I learned a long time ago...I can’t be selfish with family. I _won’t_ be selfish with you.” 

He nodded as he looked at me. For a moment, I wanted to take it all back, but...I knew that I couldn’t unsay what I had said. Then he said, “You, you have no idea what you mean to me...how much I need you. How much I care about you. How much-“ 

“Don’t.” I interrupted with knowing eyes. “You say that...and it makes this a thousand times harder.” 

“How do I choose?” He asked. 

“I can’t answer that for you. Think about what I said. Okay? I mean it.” I smiled sadly at him, who just looked down at me with sadness coming off him. I stroked the hair out of his face. “Goodbye Samuel.” 

I walked out of there, half expecting Sam to start yelling for me or to stop me. But he didn’t. I tossed Dean the keys and told him to drive. I didn’t care where. I just wanted away. 

…

It took Dean all night and well into the morning, but we made it back to Rufus’s cabin. Dean’s insistence that he drive all the way there was annoying as I couldn't sleep myself. We didn’t speak much during the trip. I was still grappling my decision on letting Sam go. I decided it...but my heart hadn’t let me do it yet. 

Dean fell asleep on the couch clutching his beer. I would have normally bugged him about the day drinking, but I let him. We both had a long night, and he needed the sleep. I was sitting at the table reading through a book to get my mind off it all and doing terribly at it. 

I jumped when Dean exclaimed and slammed his beer bottle on the table, “Damn it, Cas!” I looked up to see Castiel watching Dean. “How many times I got to tell you—it's just creepy!”

I was too distracted by trying to read my book that I hadn’t realized Cas had appeared in the cabin. “Castiel. What are you doing here?” I asked standing up. 

Cas had waves of urgency and panic flow from him as he stepped a little to face both of us. “I need your help. The angel Samandriel…” 

“Sam-“ 

“Samandriel.” I told Dean as I stepped closer to them. “What happened?” 

“He's been taken.” Cas answered. 

Dean was a little confused, “You mean Alfie, the wiener-on-a-stick kid?” 

“Yes. I, uh-I heard his distress call this morning.” 

My heart dropped, “I heard him too. Through angel radio, I,” I smiled a little at him, “I finally tapped into it.” Then my smile disappeared. “We need to find him?” Cas nodded but had a small wave of pride. 

“Slow down.” Dean said. “Cas, you heard it on what, angel radio? I thought you shut that down.” 

Cas shrugged, “Well, my penance, it's going well, and I thought it was time to turn it back on. I've, uh...been helping people, Dean.” 

Dean stood up as well. “Well, good for you. Alright. So, who snatched Heaven's most adorable angel?”

“Crowley.” Castiel and I said at the same time. 

Dean nodded, with a wave of anger. “I’m listening.” 

“Samandiriel is being held in the general vicinity of Hastings, Nebraska.” Castiel told us with another wave of urgency. 

“The general vicinity? That's all you got?” 

“Yes, which is why I need your help.” A wave of discomfort came off Castiel as he said, “It seems this is gonna involve...talking to people.” 

Dean smirked a little, “Come on, Cas, I thought you were a hunter now.” I gave Dean a look as he walked past me towards the table where he had left his laptop. 

Cas looked away. “Well...I thought so, too, but...It seems I-I lack a certain-“

“Skill?” Dean said as he sat down. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the arm of the couch. Cas had followed behind him as Dean opened the laptop. A gonging sound came from it and I raised my eyebrows. Dean quickly closed it and said over his shoulder to Cas and I, “You saw nothing.” I giggled a little and got a dirty look from Dean. I turned my head away, my eyes avoiding the laptop. 

He opened it again as the gonging sound played again and hovered his hand over the screen to cover, what most likely was porn, and switch to another browser. “Alright. What am I looking for?” 

As Cas began speaking, Dean started to type. “Well, when you torture an angel, it screams and that kind of pain, it creates a ripple effect of strange incidents.” Cas then looked up with a wave of concern. Then he asked me, “Where's Sam?” 

I looked away, fighting the brimming tears and bit my lower lip. Dean then said abruptly, “Sam's gone. It's alright. We'll, uh, find Alfie ourselves.” 

Dean and I spent a few hours with Castiel looking for any and all ‘strange incidents’ until we found something in Geneva, Nebraska. Apparently a man was hospitalized for severe burns from a bush spontaneously combusting. _Flaming shrubbery. Yep that sounds strange._ I thought. So we climbed into the Impala and hightailed it straight to Nebraska. 

We got to the hospital wearing some business casual clothes. I convinced Dean to use my press ruse for this one. Cas didn’t change at all but Dean and I both pulled out some press ID badges for the hospital. 

We got to the victim’s room and went in gingerly, the waves of pain from the man were a pretty overwhelming. Dean knocked on the door frame. “Mr. Hinckley? Hi. Uh, we're from the, uh, Geneva Gazette. I wanted to ask you a few questions about your _ambush_.” I gave Dean a look. 

“Yeah, well...I'd laugh, too, if it didn't feel like the sun just ate my face.” Mr. Hinckley replied. 

I heard Cas mutter “It’s a metaphor.” 

“Forgive my colleague. He uses humor as a defense mechanism.” That earned me a look from Dean. “We just want to ask a few questions.” 

The man looked at Dean who said, “Sorry. Uh, now, in the police report, it said that the, uh-the bush, it talked to you, yeah?” 

After a beat, Mr. Hinckley said, “Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but, yeah.” 

“And what did it say?” Castiel asked. 

“No clue. Sounded like _Klingon_ to me.” 

“Gonna need exact words.” Dean said while holding a notepad and pen. 

“Are you serious?” The man asked. Then Cas looked at Dean for a moment. 

Then he said, “That's his serious face, yes.” 

A moment of silence passed and I smiled at the man, Dean then said, “As much as you can remember, Mr. Hinckley.” 

“Sounded something like... sol-voch. Yeah. _Sol-voch-tay._ ” 

I nodded. “Is there anything else?” I asked gently. 

“That’s all I can remember.” 

“Thank you for your time. Get well soon, okay?” I said with a smile. Cas, Dean, and I then left the room and talked while walking down the hallway. 

“Well, what do you think? Mean anything to you?” Dean asked. 

“Yes. It's Enochian. It means ‘obey.’” 

“Obey? Obey what?” I asked. We stopped in the middle of a quiet hallway.

“I don't know.” Worry wafted off the angel, “But the amount of pain an angel must be in not just to manifest through shrubbery but to burn—Dean...we have to find him before it's too late.”

Dean then tried to assure him, “Okay. Okay, well, look, a sign like that – Alfie can't be too far, right? So we'll just start at the bush and work our way out.” 

“And look for what exactly?” I asked, “Crowley could have him anywhere.” 

Dean then sighed,“Well, if I know Crowley, the place will be swarming with demons, so we'll just drive till we see ugly.” 

We switched back into regular clothes and drove around for hours. Searching any and all places Crowley could be hiding the angel. Most of them were a bust. The latest one we found on the edge of town. 

“Wow, will you look at that? Our _ninth_ abandoned factory. Ain't that America?” Dean asked, “Hey, what do you say, this doesn't pan out, we head back to that beer-and-bacon happy hour about a mile back, huh?” 

Cas looked out at the three homeless men standing around a barrel. “Wait a minute, Dean. Those derelicts, they're demons. I can see their true faces.” 

Dean looked at them through his binoculars. “There’s a lot of them.” I mumbled. 

“Crowley's got that many hell monkeys outside, he's got to have at least _double_ inside.” Dean said watching them a moment more with a wave of concern.

“And angel warding. I can feel it.” Cas told us. 

I realized that Dean and I were way in over our heads. “Dean, just you and me going in there with your demon knife and my sword ain’t gonna cut it.” I told him. 

“Okay.” Cas said, “I’ll get Sam.” 

“No.” Dean and I said simultaneously. Waves of discomfort came off Dean while I just felt another pain of sadness. He’s the last person either of us wanted to see really. 

Dean then finished as I looked away, “We don't need Sam.”

“But you just said-“

“Look, if Sam wanted in, he'd be here, okay? I got a better idea.” Dean finished speaking as he started the Impala and we drove away. 

As we drove on, Cas looked back at me for a moment, and asked, “What is going on with you? You seem upset, angry...and sad.” 

I crossed my arms and looked out the window, knowing Dean was also waiting for my response. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“It’s about Sam, isn’t it?” Castiel asked. 

I closed my eyes trying to keep the anger from my voice, “I don’t want to talk about Sam. Can we just focus on how to get Samandriel back?” I took the silence from then as a reluctant yes. 

Soon we stashed the Impala somewhere safe and had Cas poof us to Garth’s boat. 

We entered the main room to see a wall covered in notes and Kevin sitting at a table staring at the tablet. “Slow read?” Dean asked him, effectively announcing our arrival. 

Kevin turned to us, and I smiled gently. He had grown a little bit of scruff and didn’t seem like he had the best sleeping habits, plus waves of annoyance waved off him. “Slowest.” He said. 

“Where Garth?” I asked. 

“Supply run? I don't know.” Kevin said as he turned back to his notes and the tablet. “Sort of lost track of when he comes and goes. You guys need help with something? I'm working here.” 

“You look horrible.” Cas said bluntly. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Kevin said to him. 

“He's right.” Dean said, “Are you okay, Kev’?” 

“Fine. I'm just...in the middle of this.” He said guestering at the half of the tablet. 

“And?” Dean asked. “Any luck?” Hope rolled off him. 

“Interpreting half a demon tablet?” He said dryly. “No. I got nothing.” He had a wave of defeat. 

“All right, well, buck up, 'cause, uh, we need some more of that demon TNT ASAP.”

“You used it all?” Another wave of annoyance and anger came frim him. 

I shrugged and said, “Yeah, we kind of need to whip up another batch.” 

“Sure. West Bank witch hazel, skull of Egyptian calf, the tail of some random-ass newt that may or may not be extinct-“ 

“Alright, alright, I get it-ingredients are hard to come by, huh?” Dean asked. 

“That's just the first three ingredients.” Kevin said with another wave of annoyance. 

“Give me the list. I'll get what we need.” Castiel told him. 

Dean smiled a little and said, “Huh.” 

Kevin then turned and started writing a list down. He gave Cas the list and he left. So I moved silently towards the wall of notes. I took a gander at the many symbols and breakdowns of the sections. It didn’t seem like he had much, and nothing about the Gates of Hell. Kevin went back to work as I pulled a book off a shelf and sat down in front of him to read. 

Dean wasn’t so good at waiting patiently or quietly. He had started to pace behind the prophet. Eventually he was clapping his hands at boredom. I couldn’t really focus on reading as he tried to keep busy. 

Kevin then pulled his headphones on to listen to music, rather loudly, to tune the Winchester out. Dean looked down at his watch. “I mean, come on. How long's it take to get a calf skull from Egypt? Kevin. Kevin.” I rolled my eyes as he snapped next to Kevin’s ear and then leaned down close to him, “Your mom's hot. I'm serious, your mom is one sexy-“ 

“Dean.” I warned. Then before he could answer, his cell started ringing. He looked at the caller ID then looked at me. I stood and went around the table to listen in. 

He picked it up as he said, “Hey, I thought I told you to go underground.” Benny was on the phone. I leaned close to listen. 

“Hey. I am so far underground, I'm breathing through a straw, brother.” I smiled a little at the sound of Benny’s voice. “Uh, look...what happened with your friend Martin back there, it wasn't supposed to go down that way.” 

“I know. Your granddaughter told us.” 

“Dean, you did this old dog a real solid, and, uh...the way you stood up for me-

“Well, shoe on the other foot, you would have done the same.” I told him. 

I could hear his smile through the phone. “Yeah Darlin’. I hate to ask for much else, but I don't suppose there's any chance you're anywhere near the Catskills?” 

“Working a case on the other side of the country.” Dean asked, “Why? What's up?” 

“Yeah, just hitting a little rough patch, I guess. You know, doing this whole solo thing.” 

I frowned. Dean then said, “Benny... one day at a time, man.” 

“You know what? Uh... A cup of coffee sure would do me good.” 

I looked up at Dean. I wasn’t sure if that was the best idea, but the look Dean gave me was enough to nod. He then told him. “Alright, as soon as we’re done with this case, we, uh... We’ll be there, okay?” 

“Yeah. Alright, brother. Thank you.” Dean and him hung up, I thought for a moment about Benny, then I realized a certain person was missing. 

I went up behind Kevin and moved one of his earphones. “Hey. Where _is_ your mom?” 

“Somewhere safe.” 

Dean has a wave of shock as he asked, “You kicked your mom to the curb?” 

“She was too distracting. I couldn't focus. The angels said I had to go to the desert to learn the word of God, all right? So...this is my desert.” 

“Yeah, but your mom’s your mom.” 

“I can't enjoy a world I need to save, Dean. I can enjoy it when this is all over with. For right now...there's nothing more important than this.” I frowned at that. Unfortunately...he was right. 

…

Another hour in, and Dean had sent me to take a nap. I was exhausted from the night before and he was “tired of watching you falling asleep in that chair.” As he put it. 

So Kevin let me take a nap in his bed. I laid down on top of the covers and swore it would be a power nap. Really it was more like two hours. I woke when I heard Castiel’s voice. I sat up at the sudden sound and to him standing over me. “What’s up Cas?” I asked him as I threw my feet over the bed. “Besides watching me sleep.” I mumbled. 

“We have what we need.” He only had waves of urgency come from him. 

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him. “Great, does Kevin need help with the bombs?” 

“No, he’s good.” My stomach flipped as I heard Sam’s voice. I looked up to see him staring at me from the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Anxiety and sadness came from him as our eyes met. 

“I’ll leave you two to speak.” The angel said then disappeared. I ran a few fingers in my hair as I stood to walk out. 

Sam hadn’t left his spot from the door. I looked at him as I asked with a quiet but steady voice, “why did Cas bring you here?” 

“To find the angel. He said you guys needed help.” 

I nodded. “Sure nice of him to give us some warning. Dean still pissed?” 

“Yeah...are you?” He asked with his puppy dog eyes. 

I looked at him with a frown. “I was never angry at you, Sam. I’m just trying to be an adult about this. And I take it that you haven’t made your decision.” 

He looked away and shook his head. “No, not yet.” 

I licked my lips and avoided his eyes. “Well, Samandriel is waiting, so…” 

Sam silently moved out of the way and I walked back into the main room. Dean was still wafting off anger and frustration, but I sensed a little bit of shame too. Kevin was diligently working on the tablet as Cas was waiting for us. 

In a matter of minutes we had pulled together a plan and Cas transported us straight back to the Impala. Sam and Dean sat up front while Cas and I were in the back. No one spoke in the car ride to the abandoned factory. As we got closer, I could feel the waves of determination and anxiety build among the four of us. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

After we parked, we all got out and Dean tossed me the keys. I went to the trunk to get out my sword as Castiel spoke. “So, there are four main points of warding—north, south, east, and west—and four Enochian symbols, like this…” I closed up the trunk with my sword as Cas drew a symbol on Sam’s hand. “...that you need to destroy before I can enter.” 

I strapped on my sword to my belt with practiced ease as I watched the demons in front of the building. Dean then said, “Okay, so, what? We go in, take care of the hell mooks, and you extract the angel?” 

“Yes.” Cas looked at Dean, “After killing so many, I need to save at least this one.” 

I smiled gently at Cas, “And we will.” 

Sam nodded while I took a look at the symbol. “Sounds like a plan.” He said. 

“Okay.” Dean took out his demon knife. “Let’s do this.” 

“Wait. Here.” Cas said as he pulled his Angel blade out of his coat. He handed it to Sam. “This doesn't just work on angels. It kills demons, too.” 

Sam smiled a little at him. “Thanks, Cas.” 

After a silent goodluck, the boys and I headed towards the entrance to the building armed with our blades, a few demon bombs, and a couple bottles of spray paint. 

The closest door we could find was up some stairs, but locked. Dean stayed up there, deciding to lure one of the demons, while Sam and I hid behind the wall to kill it. 

With a whistle, the demon slowly approached us until he saw Dean. As Dean waved at the Demon, Sam grabbed him and stabbed him through with the angel blade. 

When the Demon fell dead, I searched his pockets. Dean said, “Well, not my most original work, but…” I found the keys and stood up then tossed them to Dean. 

“Got the job done right?” I said as I climbed up the steps, and Dean unlocked the door. 

It didn’t take us long to find the first of the four symbols. On the south wall of the place, we found it. Sam pulled out his spray paint and drew a giant ‘X’ over it. 

Dean then motioned for Sam to take one direction and for Dean and I to take the other. If we weren’t trying to be sneaky about this whole rescue mission, I would have told Sam to be careful. Still, I felt a lingering look from him before he turned the other direction. 

Dean and I walked up some stairs and into a hallway. I used my abilities to sense any and all demons that may be running the place. I could also hear Samandriel. He was screaming from the torture Crowley must had been dealing him. It left a pit in my stomach and waves of urgency came from Dean as we walked down another hallway. 

Ahead of us was another symbol. But, as soon as we found it, I sensed a demon coming down the perpendicular hallway, I pressed a hand to Dean’s arm. We pressed ourselves against the wall as the demon passed us. As soon as he was out of earshot, I took out my can of spray paint and drew on the ‘X’ over the Enochian symbol that was on the west wall of the building. 

Dean and I circled back around to find the east wall, and trying to find Sam, who should have found the symbol by now. I sensed him up ahead when I also sensed a few more demons. Dean and I rushed towards them when we heard a scuffle. 

As we turned the corner, Sam had already thrown one to the ground and killed it. But as I rushed to his side, another one was behind him and leaped onto Sam’s back. Dean was faster than me and pulled the thing off his brother. With a swift stab the demon was dead. “Thanks.” Sam said when he turned around. 

“Come on.” Dean said as we headed north. As we walked on, we heard the screams again. This time much, much louder. “Alfie.” 

As Dean said it, I felt four demons coming from both ahead of us and behind. “Two ahead. Two behind.” I said quickly as I heard footsteps. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. We stopped and the brothers both took out the demon bombs. They ignited them and tossed them in both directions. We found a wall to shelter behind as the bombs exploded. 

After the demons disintegrated, we started walking again. The screams of the angel just continued as the hair on the back of my neck stood up sensing his pain and energy. 

Then we found the last one on a door. The entrance and the surrounding wall was covered in what I assumed was enochian. Dean took out his spray can and drew the final ‘X’. Samandriel’s screams only increased. 

“Alright, anytime now, Cas.” Dean said. 

Cas appeared behind us but was breathing hard. He sent out waves of distress as we moved to the angel. “Cas! Hey! You okay?” Sam asked. 

“It must be the sigils. I'm not at full power.” He was still breathing hard. 

“Sam, help me muss this crud.” Dean said with paint can in hand. 

“No, wait! There's no time. Samandiriel won't last much longer.” Dean then tried the lock. I went to Cas’s side trying to help him as waves of fear and discomfort flowed from him. 

“Cas. Here, take this” Sam said and handed Castiel’s angel blade back. Cas then covered his ears. 

“Castiel? Are you alright?” I asked as Dean kept trying the door with his lock pick, and Samandriel’s screams grew quiet. 

“Dean, hurry up. Come on!” Sam said with a wave of fear and urgency. Castiel then stepped away from me and started to back the wall behind him. “Dean.” Sam said, but I was too busy with Cas. 

Castiel had now crouched to the floor and I knelt next to him, trying to help. “Cas What’s wrong?” I asked him. 

Dean slammed his hand against the door, unable to pick the lock. “Alright. Plan ‘B’.” 

“We have a plan ‘B”?” Sam asked. 

Dean then flung his body against the door. Sam then started to do the same as Cas still cowered. “Cas. Cas What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong.” I said. 

After a few moments, Dean breathlessly said, “Cas? Anytime now.” I exchanged a scared look to Dean as he hurled himself against the door again. 

I took the angel’s face in my hands. “Castiel. Listen to me. You need to get up. We have to get in there. Please! Fight the warding. Fight whatever it is! We need you.” 

That seemed to get him out of it. I let go of him and he stood. I turned my head when the boys finally broke down the door. The three of us rushed in. Samandriel was strapped to a chair while a Demon dressed in a lab coat grabbed a knife. Dean rushed towards him as I ran to Samandriel. On top of his bloody head was a metal contraption with screws being forced into the angel’s skull. 

As I started to try to take the thing off, Cas was next to me working to get it off as well. I looked up to see another Demon come into the room. “Sam!” I shouted, who was on it. 

I tried to ignore the brother’s fighting with the demons as Cas and I worked to get each screw out. Cas eventually took out an ice pick from the center of Samandriel’s forehead, which made the angel send out a silent wave of relief. 

As I worked, I narrowly avoided the demon that Sam threw towards Dean’s direction into the table of instruments. I got the second to last one out when I felt a pair of hands on my arm. 

The demon had me when Sam tackled him. All three of us were scrambling on the ground. I managed to stagger up as Sam threw the demon in Dean’s direction again, who was straddling, effectively pinning the lab coat guy. Dean then stood up and Stabbed Sam's demon in the back. 

In a wave of relief, Dean went back to the labcoat as Sam checked if I was okay. I didn’t even think about the way his hands were grasping my arms and the way he looked at me. The adrenaline kick was almost too much. I looked back at Cas, who had finally gotten the metal contraption off Samandriel. 

I turned back to when the other demon shouted “Wait! I know-I know things.” 

Dean turned back to the angels, “Cas! Go!” 

They disappeared as a wave of relief came from the demon, Dean just stared daggers at him. “Good, good. There's so much you don't know. You need me.” 

Dean nodded as anger wafted off him. “Yeah.” The demon nodded back. “Yeah, I don't think so.” 

Dean then stabbed the demon, effectively killing it. “Come on.” I said as I turned back towards the door. 

The boys and I got out of there without seeing another Demon. _They must of taken off when Crowley left. Or when labcoat died_. I thought to myself. Then as we got outside again, I felt it. 

I collapsed to my knees as blinding energy blasted through the area. Thankfully I didn’t black out, but I was now dizzy. “No. _No_.” I said. 

“What happened?” Dean said as the brothers pulled me to my feet. 

“An angel is dead.” I said as tears brimmed my eyes. Sam and Dean exchanged a look as we rushed back to the car. There we found Castiel cradling Samandriel’s body. “Samandriel.” I said as I went to the body staring in horror. I crouched next to him with grief. 

“Cas! What the hell happened?” Sam asked. 

I looked at him. Fear was still coming off him but so was great sadness. “He was compromised.” I looked back at the dead angel and pressed a hand to his bloody face. Cas then stood. “He came at me. I killed him in self-defense.” I was too stricken with grief and frustration to see the smallest wave of a lie from him. 

I closed my eyes at that letting a few tears fall. I let go of the dead angel. “Dammit.” I whispered. 

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked. I stood and looked back to Castiel. A trickle of blood came down from one of his eyes. He wiped at it and stared at the blood. I stood up staring at him. 

“My vessel must have been damaged in the melee. I have to go. Samandiriel's remains belong in Heaven.” As he said them, his words felt rehearsed suddenly. We all stared at him as Cas went to the body and out a hand onto Samandriel’s shoulders. 

“Cas Wait.” Dean pleaded. 

“Thank you all...for everything you've done.” Cas said. I furrowed my eyebrows. But before I could speak, they were gone. 

“Cas!” Dean said. We all exchanged a look, confusion coming from all three of us. 

…

Dean drove the three of us back to Rufus’s cabin. I wasn’t sitting with Samandriel’s death very well, but I focused on what had just happened. I didn’t realize that there was a faint lie in Cas’s words until we got to the cabin. 

As soon as we got in, Sam pulled out one of Bobby’s journals that had angel warding information. He spray painted a bunch of symbols around the cabin, and finally the door. “Okay. That should do it. Cas can't see or hear us now.” 

“Okay, what the hell?” Dean asked as the three of us stood in the cabin. 

“I know.” Sam and I said simultaneously.

“I told you something was off with him since he got back from Purgatory.” Dean said with a wave of worry. 

“Something’s definitely wrong with him.” I told them as I sat against the arm my chair. 

“So, what, you think someone's messing with him or something?” Sam asked. 

“Who?” 

“Angels?” 

Dean shook his head, “Why would the angels have him kill _another_ angel?” 

Sam shrugged as I said, “why do they do anything? But...I caught Cas in a lie. But it _wasn’t_ a lie.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean said. 

I shifted my feet trying to find the words, “It was a lie. Saying that...he had to kill Samandriel, but...he _believed_ it. Someone made him lie and he believed it. Someone’s messing with his head.” 

Dean then had a wave of sadness and realization. “You know what, man? We got this. You go.” He said to Sam. 

I fought myself not to look at him, so I stared at the floor. “What?” Sam asked as waves of confusion came over him. 

“Don’t you have a girl to get back to?” Dean asked. I did all I could to keep my face as neutral as possible. I tried to squish down every bit of Hope I had that Sam would stay. 

“Yeah. I guess I do. Um...Since when are you on the Amelia bandwagon?” Sam said with a wave of sadness and surprise. 

“I don't know. I'm just tired of all the fighting.” Dean said as he took a couple of beers out of the fridge. As he spoke, he opened them both and handed one to me. “And, you know, maybe I'm a little bit jealous. I could never separate myself from the job like you could. Hell, maybe it's time for at least one of us to be happy.” I looked up at Dean surprised. He just looked at Sam. 

Then I looked away, trying to not give Sam any sense of backing down on what I had said before. I wanted Sam to be happy and to make his choice on his own. The best I could do for him was to not influence him. 

Sam replied, “What, you being such a big hugger and all? She does make me happy, and she could be waiting for me if I went back. I'd be a very lucky man if she was. But now…” I finally looked up at him with my forced neutral face. He had determination wave off him, “with everything staring down at us, with all that's left to be done...I don't know.” 

“Huh.” Dean said. 

“Yeah.” Sam told him. I nodded as I took in Sam’s words. When he looked at me, I avoided his eyes, not wishing to give him an exact reaction. A part of me was happy he was staying, but another was angry. _How the hell am I supposed to let him go if he’s staying with us?_ I asked myself. 

“Well, I do know this,” Dean said, “whatever you decide, decide. Both feet in or both feet out.” I looked up at Dean knowing that I said the same thing to Sam. “Anything in between is what gets you dead.” 

A wave of conflict came from Sam as he said, “Yeah, I keep hearing that. I'm gonna...take a walk. Clear my head.” 

“Go ahead.” I said simply avoiding his eyes. I felt them linger on me as he opened the door and left. 

Dean then sighed and asked, “So what did you say to him? The other night?” 

I avoided Dean’s eyes. “I told him that I wanted him to be happy.” 

“Did you give him an ultimatum?” Dean asked and sat down at the table. 

“No...I took myself off the board. If he chooses to be here...it doesn’t mean he chooses me over her. He loves her, you heard it. If he did have the choice between the two of us...I believe he would choose her.” 

Dean nodded. “I don’t think he would.” Dean said with a smirk. 

“And how are you so sure?” 

“I’m not...but I know my brother.” We both chuckled a little at that. 

“You know that’s what I said to him too…’both feet in or both out.’ Maybe we need to take our own advice.” 

He nodded, a wave of sadness coming from him. We were both thinking it was time to say goodbye to Benny. For now at least. Dean pulled out his phone and I sat down across from him. He put it on speaker. “Dean. Thank you mightily, bud. I'm in a hard way here. How close are you?” 

“Hey Benny.” I said in a small voice. 

Dean then said, “I'm sorry, man. We, um...we’re not gonna make it.” 

My heart dropped as Benny asked, “You mean now, or...?” 

“Listen, Benny. Everything you've done for me, for us, I will never forget, but, uh...This is it.” 

“End of the line?” He asked. 

I let a tear fall. “End of the line.” I replied. “I’m sorry Benny, but I think it’s for the best.” 

“Yeah Darlin’, well, I never liked these cellphones anyway.” 

I smiled a little at that. “You, uh... You stay good, all right?” Dean said. 

“You too. And Dean, uh...Thanks for the ride.” 

“Yeah, man. Adios.” 

“Goodbye Benny.” I said softly. 

“Bye Darlin’.” And he hung up. I sighed as Dean downed the rest of his beer. 

“I’m gonna fix dinner.” Dean said, then got up and got to work.

I went back to my chair and got out my journal. I wrote in it for the first time in a few days. And I just wrote about Sam. About how the timing was crap and figuring out what he meant to me. What he would always mean to me. Mostly about how I thought I wanted him to be happy and that maybe this is what was meant to happen. I wasn’t good at relationships in general. I meant what I said to him. Sam and Dean were family to me. And if Sam decided to stay, we would have to remain friends. That’s what I signed up for. That’s what I needed to stick to. 

Later, when Dean left the chili he made simmering on the stove, he turned on the TV to a boxing match. It was getting dark and I was wondering what Sam was up to. He finally came back in with waves of sadness, joy, determination, and so many other things. 

I didn’t bother to look up. I just kept writing. Sam didn’t say anything until, “I’m getting a bowl, you guys want some?” I looked up at him. It was a simple question. But something about it meant a lot. He was staying for dinner. Maybe more. Maybe staying period. 

I nodded quietly as Dean said, “yeah.” Sam got three bowls together and grabbed three beers. I put my journal down as he handed me my bowl. I watched as he put the other two down and the beers. Dean opened one for me, then one for Sam, and then the last for himself. They exchanged a quiet glance. It was blink and you’ll miss it, but it was a silent announcement that Sam was here to stay. 

My heart wanted me to jump up and down in excitement that he was staying. But I kept it to a small smile. I drank from my beer and ate with the brothers while watching the match. It was, for the first time in months, a pleasant evening with the Winchester brothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there’s some hope after all right? Remember y’all it gets better. Next chapter: LARP and the Real Girl. Will be a nice break plus we get to see Charlie again! See ya!-Indigo


	10. LARP and the Real Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has decided to stay. He made his choice, but can I keep mine. And Checking out a really strange case leads us to find Charlie once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite episodes to write for this season. I’m actually a huge nerd for high fantasy and getting to write referencing that was so much fun. Hope this is a good break from all the angst last chapter. Enjoy!-Indigo

_“All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost: the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost.”_ —JRR. Tolkien 

  
  
  
  


The aftermath of Sam’s choice was surprisingly quiet. Sam and I didn’t really speak much, but there wasn’t any hostility. We gave each other space. There would be lingering glances here and there, and the faint brush of his hand would make my heart light on fire whenever he handed me something. 

Still, his sadness over the fact of letting go Amelia permeated the cabin. It was sickening. I would lay awake at night with Sam not far and just feel his sadness. He truly loved her and he let her go for the greater good. It killed me as much as it did him. 

When we got wind of a case I couldn’t get out fast enough. None of us could. The three of us were itching to get out the cabin walls and away on a hunt. We hadn’t had any news from Kevin on getting a lead onto closing the gates of hell. So we needed a win. When we got there, however, it was a bust. 

I internally groaned as we got back into the Impala and drove away again. It was well into the night and Dean was driving. Music was playing as Sam read through a newspaper in shotgun. I sat back on my phone looking for any potential new cases. Sam still had frustration and sadness wave off him. 

After the stent of quiet on the road, I think Dean began to sense Sam’s mood as well. “You okay, man?” 

“We have the most powerful weapon we've ever had against demons, and we can't find a way to use it.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, well, Kevin’s on it. And when he finds something, and he will, he’ll call.” I said from my seat, trying to assure him. 

Dean then continued, “So we wait. Look, we have all had a rough go over these past couple of weeks. And, uh...I know what you gave up wasn't easy. Maybe we ought to take the night off – go see a flick, hit a bar or two, have some _fun_. You remember fun, don't you, Sammy?”

I smiled a little at that. _A movie doesn’t sound half bad. Do something normal for once_. Then Sam’s phone rang. “Kevin, what do you got?” Sam asked when he answered. 

I could hear faintly through the phone that it was Garth, I smiled a little as he said, “Hey.” 

“Garth.” A wave of disappointment waved off Sam. “Hey.”

A wave of surprise came over him as he said, “Really? Okay. Uh, yeah. Thanks, man.” After a beat Sam said, “Oh, wait, hey-hey, Garth. Garth, are you there?” 

“Yeah.” 

A strong wave of curiosity mixed with horror came off Sam, “H-how'd you know where we are?” 

“Yeah, you’ve been Garthed.” I laughed at that. 

Sam ignored me, despite his small smirk, “Look, it's bad enough that you're tracking us, but it's even worse when you say we've been ‘Garthed.’” He cleared his throat and I could hear how Garth replied, “yeah.” He said then hung up, a wave of discomfort came from him. “Okay, we got to lose the GPS on our phones, because Garth has been tracking us, and other hunters, apparently, to assign cases.” 

“Smart. A total Bobby move.” He was right about that. “What's the deal?” Dean asked. 

“Uh, well, it's close—Farmington Hills, Michigan. Dude got ripped limb from limb inside his locked apartment.” 

“That’s not good.” I said, the smile from Garth’s antics disappearing from my face. 

“Working a case. As long as we're waiting on Kevin, that'll be our fun.” 

Dean looked over at Sam then exchanged a look with me through the mirror. I shook my head and got comfy in the back. We still had a ways to go to get to Michigan. 

I fell asleep in the back and woke up when we stopped to change into our Fed clothes. Then we found the apartment that housed the victim. Walking through the police line and into the apartment was normal enough for us. As we entered, we showed our badges then met the Sheriff, who had quite the silver mustache, in charge. 

As Sam introduced us, I couldn’t help but notice the staggering amount of _Dungeons and Dragons_ and _Lord of the Rings_ posters and memorabilia covering the place. “Sheriff. Special Agent Taggart. This is my partner, Special Agent Rosewood. And our associate Special Agent Olsen.” 

Surprise came off the man, “FBI? You guys are quick. Haven't even got the body out yet.” 

Dean then said as we all smile, “We’ll, the FBI is all work,” he looked up at Sam, “no play.” 

“You know, why don't you give us the tour,” Sam said while guestering to me. “while my partner looks around?” 

“I work better on my own.” 

“Your world, Agent. Follow me.” The Sheriff showed Sam and I the Victim’s bedroom. On the bed, underneath a bloody sheet, was the torso of the man. His arms and legs in various other places in the room. The walls were also splattered with blood. I swallowed at the sight. _The amount of pain_ _this man must have gone through._

The sheriff then started to present, “Vic's name was Ed Nelson, 31 years old, an insurance-claim adjuster. He lived alone, which was a real shocker, considering his place is full of toys.” 

“So what happened?” Sam asked. 

The man shook his head, “No sign of forced entry. Near as we can tell, he was tied up and _pulled_ apart. Died of the shock or massive blood loss. Dealer's choice on that one.” 

Sam started looking around as I thought about what the man has said, then I heard Sam ask, “So what about these chains?” 

I looked at what he was pointing to, “That’s actually chainmail.” I said recognizing the material. 

Sam’s eyebrows raised and looked to the sheriff. “Seriously?” 

The sheriff chuckled, “Yeah. We did find clear rope-burn marks on his wrists and ankles.” 

I walked carefully through the scene and crouched down near one of the pieces of the body. I found one of the arms and lifted the bloodstained sheet carefully. Sam was standing near me looking over my shoulder. There was a black tree tattoo on the inside of the forearm. I thought it was a little strange. I put it back as Sam said, “Huh. So, anything...missing from the body?” 

The sheriff raised his eyebrows. “You mean aside from the arms and legs? Uh…” he chuckled again. “Nope. All there-twig and berries, too.” 

I smiled a little at the joke. “What about the neighbors? Did they hear anything weird?” I asked. 

“Uh, neighbor downstairs said she got woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of _horses_ stomping their feet and galloping.” Sam and I exchanged a look, “We didn't find any hoof prints. She probably heard a TV or was having a bad dream or she was high as balls.” I looked at the bloody scene again, my brain going to one scenario but thinking it was impossible. “Fortunately, we got a real lead off his cell phone.” 

Sam and I followed the sheriff out of the room and back to the living room. The sheriff began reading off his notebook. “According to the phone records, Ed's last call was from a guy called Lance Jacobsen…” Dean then came out of the kitchen, from behind the sheriff, and shook his head silently when Sam gave him a questioning look. “…an accountant, also 30s, also lives alone.” 

“How is he a lead?” Sam asked. 

“The two of them talked together for 15 minutes, and then Lance sent Ed here all kinds of angry texts. Some of them were your typical threat stuff, but some were a little weird.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows, “weird how?” 

“Like, uh…” he looked down to his notebook again, “‘You shall bleed for your crimes against us,’ followed by the emoticon of a skull. And, uh, this beauty – ‘I am a mage. I will destroy you.’ These kids today with their texting and murder. My men just brought Lance into the station for questioning.”

Sam and I exchanged a look as he said, “Well, we're gonna need to take first crack at the suspect.” 

“Like is said, Agent, it’s your world.” We left the sheriff then and walked out of the building. 

“I’m thinking witch.” Dean said. 

“Yeah. But we need to look into the medieval kind.” I said. 

“Why’s that?” Sam asked as we got to the Impala. 

“The Vic was drawn and quartered. By invisible horses. It was straight up dark ages in there.” I told them before climbing in. They both chuckled a little at that. 

We drove to the police station, and as promised we got first crack at the suspect. The three of us walked into the interrogation room with Lance sitting at the table. Waves of fear and grief were coming from him so strongly I began blocking them out. 

“Lance Jacobsen? We're with the FBI.” Sam announced then, he and I sat across from him as Dean stood behind us. 

“The FBI? I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Ed's dead.” His voice shook and began to cry. 

“Lance? Lance, just breathe. Just breathe. You're okay.” I said to him. Restraining from taking his hand or something I watched him with as gentle of a look as possible. He managed to stop crying for a moment, then continued to sob. Dean and I exchanged a look. 

“We just need to ask you a few questions.” Sam said to him, “Try to calm down.” Lance wiped at his eyes. 

Then Dean said, “We want to know about the, uh-the texts you sent Ed last night.” 

“I told them when they brought me in those texts weren't from me.” 

Sam nodded and said, “Well, your phone and Ed's phone say otherwise.” 

“No, I mean, they were from me, but they weren't from _me_ me.” 

I quirked an eyebrow as Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “Did you really think that sentence was gonna clear things up?” Dean asked dryly. 

Lanced then sighed. “I'm sorry. This is all a big misunderstanding. Those text messages were from _Greyfox_ the Mystic to _Thargrim_ the Difficult.” I raised my eyebrows as Dean gave him a ‘I have no freakin’ clue what you're talking about’ look. Lance continued, “Our characters in Moondoor. Moondoor is a game that Ed and I play. We're _LARPers_. Live-action role-playing?” 

“Right. LARPing. Good times.” Dean said. 

“We play Moondoor every other weekend at Heritage Park. All the info about it is on our website.” 

“You guys have a website?” I asked. 

“Yeah, one of the players designed it. In fact, if you log onto the site, they should have posted pictures from last night's feast. I was there all night.” 

Sam asked, “What does any of this have to do with the texts?” 

Lance looked at him and said with a small wave of pride as he explained, “I play a character named Greyfox the Mystic. I'm a very, very powerful _mage_ in the game.” He paused waiting for Sam’s response. 

“Okay, uhm very powerful. Go on.” 

“Ed is...Ed was Thargrim the Difficult of the Elder Forest, son of Hargrim and Bouphin, brother to…” Dean still had that stupid look on his face, “he was _Lancelot_ to my _Merlin_.” He said after another wave of grief. 

“Ah. Well, if you guys were so tight, then why the threatening messages?” Dean asked. 

“We were named to the queen's honor guard, in anticipation of the coming _Battle of Kingdoms_ this weekend. I thought he broke protocol, so I called Ed after game hours and accused him of cheating, and then I challenged him to a duel.” 

“A duel?” I asked with a little too much concern in my voice. 

“Wands and swords at dawn.” 

“Now, when you say ‘wands’ do you mean _magic_ wands?” Sam and both I gave Dean a look for asking that question. 

Lance didn’t like his question so much either. “No. Un-magic wands, Agent. Because what I really want in a duel is an un-magic wand. Yes! Fake wands! It's a game! I can't believe it.” He spoke to the ceiling then, with a wave of grief, “Oh, ye Gods! Thargrim the Difficult has fallen!” Then he began to sob again. 

Dean tried to comfort him, “L-Lance-Lance. Hang in there, champ.” Sam and I both got up and we left the interrogation room. I was glad to leave the grief but was upset to leave the poor man alone. 

We walked out into the police station as Sam asked, “So? Do you believe _Dungeons & Dragons?_”

“Not one ounce of a lie.” I said to them. 

“He didn't put a whammy on us.” Dean said, “Those weren't crocodile tears, man. That's not our guy.” 

“So what are we looking at?” Sam asked. 

“You saw the chain mail. This could be ‘Fifty Shades of Greyfox’ for all we know.” 

I shook my head and said, “Dean that’s not chainmail is for.” 

“Alright, well, let’s check out Moondoor site, see if Lance’s story checks out.” Sam then walked to a computer and sat down while Dean and I watched him over his shoulders. After a quick search, Sam found the website and read off the header, “‘Welcome to Moondoor, Michigan's _largest_ LARPing game.’” 

“And I thought we needed to get out more.” Dean said and I rolled my eyes. Sam then found the photo gallery of their latest event. 

“There’s our guy.” Sam said as Lance appeared in various photos confirming his alibi. 

A wave of amusement came off Dean. I smiled as he said “Huh.” He chuckled, “It actually looks kind of awesome.” 

Sam then looked up at Dean to which he dropped the smile off his face. “Alright, there's a video.” 

Sam clicked on it as we watched. Deans smile returned as we looked at the pitch. “ _Moondoor. A world of intrigue, honor, passion. Four kingdoms – followers of the Moon, Elves, Warriors of yesteryear, and the dreaded Shadow Orcs. All will fight on the fields of never in the biannual Battle of Kingdoms. Pick up a sword or a mace. Take control of Moondoor and defend the current ruler…_ ” 

Our jaws dropped as Dean said, “Wait, is that…” 

“... _the queen of Moons_.” Low and behold Charlie, our friend who helped us defeat Dick Roman, was the Queen. 

“I told y’all she was a badass.” As I smiled. Dean and Sam exchanged a look. And a plan formulated in my head. I turned to them, “okay. So we found Charlie.” 

“I can’t believe it.” Sam said. 

I chuckled as Dean waved off excitement and a little bit of protectiveness. Sam was just waving off surprise. “Okay. I’m gonna take a walk.” I said. “You boys finish up with Lance and whatever else comes up from this.” 

“What are you gonna do?” Dean asked. 

“I have a plan.” I said with a smile. “I’ll meet y’all at the Impala.” I said as I walked away towards the door. 

I knew exactly where I was going. I remember coming in and noticing a costume shop across from the police station, sporting that it sold costumes perfect for the Moondoor event. I walked in and was hit with lots of memories as a kid. 

My mom would take me to the renaissance fair every year as a kid. We would walk into local places like these and pick something out to wear. From fairies to elves they seemed to have anything a girl could need to blend into the LARPing crowd. 

I decided on a long red dress with lacing in the back and large triangular sleeves that seemed perfect for the occasion. Since it was cold out still, the lady offered to throw in a lined cloak with a hood. I was out of there within a half an hour. The costume part of the plan was packed up neatly in a brown paper bag as I walked back to the police station. 

Lucky for me I had Dean’s keys and threw the bag into the backseat. I went back in just in time to see a body being taken out by a stretcher. “What happened?” I asked the boys once I found them. 

“Lance is dead.” Sam explained to me. Shock washed over me as the Sheriff came up to us. 

“You're gonna want to see this.” We followed him to a computer and showed us the surveillance footage from when Lance died. Lance was just sitting there, then started scratching his arm. He stood then pulled up his sleeve to reveal a similar tattoo that Ed had. Then he started coughing up blood then screaming until he fell dead. The sheriff shook his head before leaving us, “God forbid he was contagious. I'm gonna go dip myself in hand sanitizer.” 

“No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur. I got nada. You?” Dean asked. 

“Watch the video again.” He replayed it but stopped when we get a look at his arm tattoo. “There. See that?” 

“Same as Ed's. Maybe.” I replied. 

Dean then looked at the file we had in front of us which had a picture of Ed’s dismembered arm. Sam then said, “Maybe they had matching tattoos. I mean, they were brothers in arms. You recognize it from anything?” 

I shook my head as Dean said, “A Tim Burton movie? Aside from the, uh, mark of the creepy here, the only thing these guys have in common is LARPing.” 

I smiled a little and said, “Lucky for us, we know the queen.” I shrugged. “Besides, I was planning on going over there anyway.” 

“Yep. Let’s go.” Dean said closing the file. 

…

After a quick costume change for me, we walked into the LARPing camp. There were large white tents everywhere as well as various permanent stalls of blacksmithing and food. People everywhere were dressed in their best medieval attire. I fit right in with my cloak and dress. Sam looked at me a little funny but didn’t protest it, while I got a wave of jealousy from Dean. 

As we walked into camp, I said excitedly, “I haven’t been this excited since the last time my mom took me to the Ren Faire.” 

Sam chuckled, “your into this?” 

I rolled my eyes, “Incase you hadn’t noticed, I’m a total nerd about this stuff. Though I’ve never LARPed.” We all chuckled at that. 

Surprisingly, the boys were sticking out like sore thumbs in their Fed suits, so I distanced myself a little and trailed them, mingling with all the people, while staying close. Then we came upon the stockade. I circled around a little while the boys stood and watched. 

A man in a red and white knight’s uniform then announced to the man in the stock, who had large fake ears and bad fake teeth, “I, Boltar the Furious, bind you to this stock so that all of Moondoor may see you for what you are – a _thief_.”

I crossed my arms to see what the man had to say, though it was a little hard to hear from his fake teeth, “My Shadow Orc brethren will descend from the Black Hills and the tents of Mo–“ 

Then the Orc’s fake teeth fell out and onto the ground. I fought a laugh. The two men looked at eachother, then Boltar said, “Uh, hold.” He raised his arms out to everyone to pause the game. He then picked up the orc’s teeth, brushed off the dirt. 

The man playing the orc then said in a regular voice, “Thanks, Gerry. Sorry.” 

Boltar, aka Gerry, then put the teeth back in the other guy's mouth, saying, “Yeah, no problem, Monty,” in a regular voice as well. 

Then after a thumbs up from Monty, aka the Orc, Boltar spread his arms out again and announced, “Resume.” 

In the muffled voice again, the Orc said his line, “And the tents of Moondoor will be bathed in blood as we unseat the queen of the Moons from the throne she stole from the rightful heir – the Shadow King. And you –“

Boltar then threw a red bean bag at the Orc’s forehead, silencing him. “Silentium! Serve your time with honor, heathen.” Then as an afterthought he said, “And if you need to use the chamber pot, stomp your feet thrice.” 

As Boltar walked away, Sam and Dean caught him, “Excuse me. Hi. Uh, you are a LARPer, yeah?” 

I walked a little closer to listen in, but did not engage as Boltar said, “I prefer the term ‘interactive literaturist.’” _Kind of snobby for a fellow nerd_. 

“Right. Uh, I am Special Agent Rosewood. This is special Agent Taggart.” Dean said and held up their badges. 

Boltar then said, “Hold!” He put his hood down and resumed his regular voice. “Um, guys, we're not doing the whole genre-mash-up thing this weekend. We only do that every third month.” 

“The…” 

“Come again?” Sam asked. _Busted_. I thought. 

“Your fake badges, the cheap suits. It's very cool. I get it. Your characters are FBI agents that somehow traveled to Moondoor, but I'm telling you it's just – it’s straight-up Moondoor this weekend.” 

“These aren’t fake badges.” I fought a laugh as I saw them scramble. 

“Uh, yeah, they are,” he took Sam’s badge to examine it, “and they're very good, but, um, well, the I.D. number shifted to 10 digits with, uh, two letters mixed in at the end of the year, and, uh, the seal's from last month. Really good work.” I raised my eyebrows as I felt both Sam and Dean start to panic and have waves of embarrassment. “It’s just – it’s a tournament weekend, okay guys, so you got to follow the rules. If there's no rules – chaos.” He put his hood back up and I decided to rescue the boys. “Resume.” He said. 

Then I called out, “Kind sir!” 

He turned to me and bowed from the waist. “My lady. And what might be your name?” 

I smiled and struggled for a moment, “My name, well Rose...Lady Rose.” Spewing our the first name I could think of, “Are these strangely clothed men bothering you?” That earned me a bitch face from Sam. I fought a laugh as the man spoke. 

“Of course not. My lady are you in need of assistance?” 

“Yes, actually. I am seeking an audience with your queen. She and I are kin. Distant cousins and I have come to see her. And I suppose these men would make quite capable squires, so they would need to speak with her as well.” 

“Well, the queen's calendar is booked up months in advance. But if you wish to witness what's in store for you in her army, her highness is overseeing new squires on the pitch as we speak.” 

“Thank you, kind sir.” He bowed again and I did my best Curtsy. He then left us. 

I looked up at the boys and grinned. They both looked at me with waves of surprise. “Wow.” Dean said. 

“What? I found Charlie. Let’s go.” We walked through the camp and found the pitch rather quickly. We joined the crowd, though I wasn’t too happy about it, and watched as two sword fighters wearing helmets and red uniforms spar. 

After a quick exchange of blows, one of them fighters was defeated, “Yield! I yield!” He shouted. 

The winner then took off their helmet, revealing long red hair. It was Charlie! The crowd applauded at the sight of their queen. I couldn’t help but smile. “I love you.” The defeated man said. 

“I know. Take your leave to my medical tent and attend to your...severed limbs.” Charlie told him. Then he left the field. She then addressed the crowd. “Greyfox and Thargrim are missing. We pray to the goddess they have not fallen victim of foul play. In their absence, the honor guard's ranks are weakened. To join…” she trailed off when she saw us. She was quiet for a moment, then said to herself, “Oh, blerg. Uh…” she addressed the crowd again. “The queen needs some royal ‘we’ time. Talk amongst thyselves.” She walked briskly away to the large Moondoor tent behind her. 

We moved across the pitch to follow, but I stopped when Dean picked up one of the foam swords. “Nice balance.” He said. 

I laughed a little as Sam turned with waves of annoyance. “Dude.” 

“Yeah.” We resumed walking, with Dean still holding the sword. And walked into the tent. It was decorated with a fancy rug and a large comfy bed. All sorts of gold lanterns were in the room and to the side was a table with a map and figuring on it. 

“Charlie.” I said as we walked in. 

“Charlie Bradbury is dead.” She said as he took off her leather arm-guards and threw them in a bag. “She died a year ago. You killed her.” Sam and I exchanged a look. “My name is Carrie Heinlein. Oh, and guess what. Now you killed her, too.” Waves of fear and frustration came from her. 

“Okay, listen, uh…” Dean said. 

She then turned around and said to us, “No, I _buried_ myself. Then Dick Roman went down, his company belly-up, and I figure, ‘Hey, it's all good,’ and I was fine. I got my life back. Now you're here, and if you guys are here, monsters are here.” She turned back to her bag. “Why do I have such bad luck? What am I – some kind of monster magnet?” Then she said in a quiet voice turning back to us, “Is there such a thing as a monster magnet? You know what? Don't answer that. I don't care. What I care about is not getting my other arm broken...or dying. So…” she grabbed her bag and jeweled crown that was sitting on the bed. “I'm dropping my sword and walking off the stage, bitches.” She put the crown on Dean’s head unceremoniously and walked towards the entrance. “Have fun storming the castle.” 

Dean then turned back to her, “Charlie. Charlie! Greyfox and Thargrim – uh, Ed and Lance – they're not missing. They're dead.” 

She came back and we sat her down at one of the tables in the room. We explained to her what’s going on and why we were there. I just had explained how Ed and Lance died. 

“Drawn and quartered and bleeding out? Please stop talking again. So what do you think did this?” She asked. She had taken off a layer of her sparring uniform while I took off my own cloak. 

“Well, aside from the, uh, mark…” Dean showed her a photo of the tattoo, “and them both being LARPers, there's really not much else to go on.” 

A wave of realization came from her. “Wait, I've seen this before. It's a Celtic magic symbol. At least it was in my favorite video game. Does that help? Can I go now?” 

I smiled a little at that. Sam then said, “It's a start, but no. Um, listen. What can you tell us about Ed and Lance?” 

She shrugged, “Good guys. Two of the best members of the queen's _ever_ - _shrinking_ army.” 

“Ever-shrinking?” I asked. 

“My kingdom has had a lot of bad luck lately, probably 'cause of me, but…” she picked up the picture again. “maybe it's tied to this. A month ago, one of my guys had both her ankles broken before battle. Before that, I had three people have hospital-worthy accidents while at home. You think there's any connection there?” 

“Did they have any enemies in common?” Sam asked. 

“In real life? No. Everyone gets along famously. In the game, though…” she got up and showed us her map table. “...they had tons of enemies. Red reps the followers of the Moon – my peeps. Green's for Elves, blue's for Warriors of Yesteryear, and black's for Shadow Orcs – total d-bags. This weekend is the Battle of the Kingdoms to see who wears the Forever Crown. This weekend, each faction is definitely an enemy of me and mine.” 

Dean took a look at the map, “You know, if you, uh…” he gestured at some of the red figurines who had bows in their hands, “move your archers back and your broadswordsmen to the west…” 

“Huh. Fight the warriors.” 

“Yep.” 

“Hey, good call.” 

“Thanks.” 

I smiled at their interaction. “What about the southern wall?” 

“Guys.” Sam said, trying to get them to focus. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. With a look from Sam, he replied, “Right. Sorry.” 

“So maybe someone from one of the other kingdoms got ahold of real magic and started using it to weaken your army.” Sam said as Dean and Charlie quietly moved the figures around. 

“But why not just come after me? And why the escalation?” Charlie asked with a wave of fear. 

“Alright, we will canvass the kingdoms. You should get out of here. We don't want you to get hurt.” Dean said to her. 

“Wait. Charlie knows Moondoor a lot better than we do. We need her.” I turned to her with a smile, “we need you, Weasley.” 

“I think we can take care of a bunch of _accountants_ with foam swords.” Dean said. I rolled my eyes. 

“We need all the help we can get, Dean. People are dying.” Sam argued. 

“My point, which is usually yours, is that she should get somewhere safe and get back to a normal life.” Charlie and I exchanged a look, annoyed by the brother’s fighting. 

Charlie then had a wave of determination. “Hey, I am right here, and I want to leave.” 

“Thank you.” 

“But the Queen…” she sighed, “she has to stay. I mean, Sam is right. People are dying. That can't happen on my watch. And you know what? I am tired of running. I like my life here. I'm gonna stay and fight for it.” 

I smiled at her. Sam then got a phone call and turned away. I told Dean, “told you she’s a badass.” 

They both smiled at that. Then she replied, “you too Granger.”

Then Sam came back, “So, the toxicology report came back on Lance. _Nothing_. But the medical examiner said his body showed clear signs that he was killed by belladonna.” 

I raised my eyebrows as both Dean and Charlie said simultaneously, “The porn Star?” 

After a pause Sam informed them, “The poison.” 

An “Oh,” came from both of them. 

“Um, however, they couldn't find a trace of it in his system.” 

“Just like they couldn't find ropes in Ed's apartment.” I said. 

Sam then looked down at Charlie, “Charlie, I'm gonna need to borrow your laptop.” 

“There are no laptops in Moondoor.” She said and they both had a wave of frustration. “What? There are rules. But there is a tech tent four tents down.” 

Sam nodded, “Okay. How about you guys go canvas, and I'll dig into these accidents and this mark?” 

“You do that.” I told him as he left. Though I couldn’t help but notice his lingering look on me as he exited. Dean and Charlie didn’t seem to notice. 

Charlie then turned to the two of us, “Okay. I'm gonna need the full wiki on where you guys have been.” Then she said to Dean, “But first, you're gonna have to ditch the suit if you're gonna walk and talk with the queen.” After taking a look at his suit, he smiled a bit. 

She found him a suitable costume, and she and I waited at her table while he got dressed in another room of the tent. “I love your outfit by the way.” 

“Thanks.” I told her. “Surprisingly, I found it last minute.” 

She smiled at that. “So...What’s up with you and Sam?” 

I looked away. “Nothing.” She quirked an eyebrow at me. “Okay… a lot.” 

“More like everything.” Dean said as he came out. 

I rolled my eyes. “Well, after getting you to safety, we found a way to stop the leviathans. The night before...things happened between us.” 

Dean giggled at that. Charlie and I both gave him a look as he laced up his boots. I then continued, “after we killed Roman, Dean and I were sent to...Purgatory.” 

Her eyebrows raised at that. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Dean said. 

“Yeah. We were stuck there for a year. And, while we were gone Sam found _her_.” Her face fell. “He loved her, what did I expect? She was a civilian so he gave up hunting. But when we came back, he broke things off with her to hunt again. And because of everything, I decided that I couldn’t be in a relationship with him. I mean not when he was hung up on her. And there was an incident recently. He had a choice.” 

“You or her?” 

“No.” I shook my head. “God no. It was her or hunting. He chose hunting. Which is great, but...I didn’t want to be his constellation prize for losing the woman he loved...if he chose me, I want him to choose me for me, you know?” 

“Right. Totally normal, but…” 

“But what?” I asked her. 

“The Sexual tension.” That earned a laugh from Dean. 

“That’s rich, Dean.” I said dryly as he was working on his accessories. “I mean, at least I didn’t text him pretending to be her just to get him off our backs. To which we almost lost him because of it and caused him to choose to leave her.” 

“You sent Sam a phantom text from his ex? Dick move, sir.” Charlie told him. 

Dean was adjusting his outfit in the mirror. “Yeah, not my finest hour.” 

“So he found some normalcy with this chick, and now it's gone...again. Thanks to you.” 

I shrugged. I felt like I was at fault too. “Yeah, well, now he's more committed than ever, so there's that. But, trust me, this life – you can't afford attachments. You just got to…” 

“Let go.” I finished for him. 

“Are we still talking about Sam, or did you break up with someone, too?” Charlie asked with crossed arms. 

“Me?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“No.” he replied, but when he turned his back I mouthed ‘yes.’ Once we deemed Dean ready, I pulled on my cloak again, and we were off to walk through the camps. As we walked out, Dean left the foam sword and grabbed a wooden one. 

As he placed it on his belt, a woman bowed to Charlie, “Your majesty.” 

We walked through as Dean asked, “You always been into LARPing?” 

“Nah. For role-play, I prefer a tabletop. _D &D, Gamma World, Car Wars_. That's why _Cthulhu_ invented multi-sided dice, right? But a buddy of mine was into LARPing. Went for him, stayed for the chicks.” 

I smiled at that while Dean laughed. “Sounds about right.” I told her. 

“It's not just that, though.” She continued. “It's an escape. I mean, here, I'm queen, a hero. Out there in the real world, I'm just hacking out code and chugging coffee all day long.” 

Dean then stopped us and turned to her, “Now, Wait a second.” A passing woman addressed Charlie. Then Dean said, “If it wasn't for you, we would have never been able to take down Dick Roman. Out there in the real world, you are a hero.” 

Charlie smiled and nodded. Another woman then came by and said, “my queen.” 

“I'm noticing a lot of these maidens checking you out.” Dean said with a smile. 

“What? I can’t shut this down.” She put a hand on Dean’s arm. “It’s good to be queen.” 

I chuckled a little as I followed her through the tents again. Even with the amount of people and waves, I was actually doing okay. I had learned to try and tune things out better, but it also helped that we were outside. 

After speaking with a few Warriors, they hadn’t known what the mark meant. So we had gone to find the elves. We stopped as Dean went to speak with somebody, Charlie asked, “So...Sam?” 

I chuckled. “You’re _still_ on that?” 

“Well, you kind of redirected the conversation on to Dean. When I met you guys, you seemed close. And now you two are giving each other pining looks.” 

“I’m not ‘pining’ after him. Yes it’s sad, and hard that I chose to let him go, but...what’s done is done.” 

“Yeah.” She then looked at me, “but here’s some advice...there’s nothing in your way now. Especially from the way you look at eachother, a ‘as you wish’ scenario is brewing.” 

I smiled and looked away. “Maybe. But this isn’t a movie. It’s life. And maybe us being _just_ _friends_ is what we’re meant to be.” 

We fell into quiet as Dean returned to us. We found the elves portion of the camp and started asking around. Soon enough, we found one of the leaders. She was an attractive young woman who Charlie asked about the symbol. “I haven't seen anything like it in my travels throughout the realms, your highness.” 

She handed Charlie back the picture. “Alright. Well, if you think of anything, come see me in my tent. _Anytime_.” She added with a flirtatious smile. 

The elf just smiled and walked away. Dean and I both gave her a look, with Dean waving off pride. Charlie just shrugged and said, “Scratch the Elves off the list.” 

I nodded and said, “So that leaves-“ 

“The Shadow Orcs. Last group on the list, impossible to find.” Charlie finished. 

Dean then had an idea, “Wait, I know where we can find one. I met him on the way in.” 

“Perfect. Maybe he can tell us what the frack this thing is.” Charlie said then we headed to the stocks. 

When we approached the Orc saw us and began saying, “Death to the queen! Death to the usurper!” Dean and I exchanged a look before he got out his wooden sword. “Death to her manservant! Death to her Lady Cousin!” 

Dean then hit the stocks with the sword his blade. To which the Orc growled at him. “What?” Dean asked when Charlie and I gave him a look. “Well, there's no laptops in Moondoor. There's no Geneva Convention, either. Hey.” He pulled out the picture of the tree symbol and show it to the Orc. “Have you seen this?” 

“Yeah, of course.” When I quirked an eyebrow, he quickly said, “No. No, I haven't seen it.” 

I grabbed the hilt of Dean’s sword and put the wooden blad under the man’s chin. “Try again.” I said. 

“Okay, it's the Shadow King's family crest. You'll never find him in the Black Hills.” 

Dean looked to Charlie, “Black Hills?” 

“The forest behind the playground.” She replied, then taped his arm. “Come on.” 

The three of us trekked into the forest portion of the park. We were walking down a paved path when Boltar, aka Gerry, found us. “My queen. There you are. And I see Lady Rose has found you. I've been searching everywhere for you. Has this…” he looked Dean up and down, “oaf attempted to harm you with his blasphemous metalworks?

“Boltar, he's with me. This is my new...handmaiden.” I fought a laugh from Dean’s wave of annoyance. Boltar then nodded at Dean. “We seek an audience with the Shadow King.” 

A wave of protectiveness came from the man, “Uh, these hills are not safe. I beseech you, my queen, you should return to camp.” 

“He's right...your worshipfulness. Uh, may I have a moment before you take your leavings?” Dean said. The three of us walked a short distance away. “Handmaiden? She gets to be a Lady.” 

“He was suspicious. I panicked.” Charlie explained. 

“All right, look. You take my phone. You two find Sam. We'll find the shadow dorks.” 

“But, I can help.” Charlie protested. 

“Yeah, and Why do I have to get sidelined?” I asked with my arms crossed. 

“Yeah, you are helping by finding Sam.” He told Charlie. “Watch her back.” He said to me, “Go.” 

I rolled my eyes and Charlie and I started walking towards camp. “Lead the way to the Orcs, Bolty.” Dean said to Boltar. 

“Speak when spoken to, handmaiden.” He replied and I laughed, knowing Dean made a face. 

As we walked through the forest, Charlie had put Dean’s phone away. “This way, I know a shortcut.” She said. 

I picked up the skirt of my dress and followed her swiftly. Then I felt someone in the trees. I stopped as I looked around. Charlie stopped too at the sound of a bush rustling. I just thought that if we kept going we would be unbothered, so I nodded at her and we kept going. 

Still a pit in my stomach formed as the person was following us. We heard the snap of a twig and stopped in the middle of a clearing. As I scanned the tree line around us, I felt it come right up behind us. I jumped when we turned and saw it. “Charlie!” I said when I saw one of the shadow orc’s standing in front of us. 

It then threw something and Charlie forced me to duck. She smiled when she took out a red beanbag and threw it at the Orc’s face. 

“Ohh!” He shouted. 

“Dark Magic!” Charlie said with a wave of pride and happiness. 

“Ohh! My eyes! The stinging of your attack burns my very soul!” He screeched then ran away with flailing arms. 

“Nice. Let’s go.” I said. But when we turned around, there was another figure. My heart dropped when I looked up at the black cloaked figure who had a stag skull for a head. 

Charlie gasped and threw another bean bag. “Dark magic?” Next thing I knew I was on the ground falling asleep on the forest floor. I woke up not long later, it was almost dark, with Charlie gone. 

I got up and ran to the camp hoping that Charlie had just run off to find Dean or Sam. When I found them speaking in the middle of camp, in front of Charlie’s tent, my heart only beat faster with fear. “Guys!” I said out of breath. 

“Hey. Where’s Charlie? What happened?” Dean asked.

“We were taking a shortcut through the woods. A shadow Orc found us. Charlie did her thing. Next thing I see is something I can’t even sense, and I wake on the forest floor with Charlie gone!” 

We all went inside of her tent, Dean calling out, “Charlie? Your highness?” We looked through the rooms but she isn’t there. 

We walked back out to Sam, “she’s got Dean’s phone. Try it.” I told him. After that not working I started to really panic. “This is all my fault. Oh crap!” 

Sam pressed a hand to my arm, “it’s okay. We’ll find her.” 

“She has to be around here somewhere.” We began our search through every tent and asking anyone if they’ve seen the Queen. During all of this Dean filled me in on using the Orc prisoner to exchange with the Shadow Orc’s for information. 

After realizing she really was missing, we gathered into Charlie’s tent to wait on Boltar. Before then though, Dean ran to the car and got out my real sword thinking we may actually need it. I had taken off my cloak and sat in a chair holding it like a damn security blanket, while Dean and Sam both had waves of frustration come off them. We were all worried sick. 

Thankfully the man entered. “Handmaiden its time.” I stood and pulled on my sword which was attached to a belt I had found in Charlie’s things. “Lady Rose, What are you doing, may I ask?” 

“I’m going with you of course.” I said as I reached for my cloak. 

“I cannot permit you to do that my lady-“ 

Dean had enough of it. “Hey-“ 

“I've got this.” I told him. Then turned to Boltar with crossed arms. “Tell me, did the Queen leave you in charge _specifically_?” 

“Well, no-“ 

“Does she have a successor?” I asked. 

“No, but-“

“But nothing. I am the queen's kin. Kin trumps you. So...I’m going. That is final. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes...my lady.” He bowed then left the tent. I grabbed my cloak and threw it on. 

“Nice.” Dean said as we left. I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet worried about Charlie. 

...

We headed out with flashlights into the forest. The Orc had led us through them while the three of us were still worried, and now Dean had waves of anger. “I swear, if anything's happened to her…” 

“Getting angry isn’t going to help, Dean” I told him. 

Then Sam said, “Dude, we checked all the tents. We'll talk to these guys. We'll find her.” 

Then the five of us stopped in a clearing. I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword as the prisoner Orc then said, “Ca-caw! Ca-caw!” 

Another voice imitated the call and three more Orc’s walked towards us carrying flashlights. “Greetings, heretics.” 

The one with the tree symbol stepped forward. I quirked an eyebrow. “You should kneel before me, cur.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he said, “Alright, why don't you let me-“ 

“Silence!” Boltar said, “Now, before we exchange, a few announcements.” The Orc then took out his teeth while Boltar used his regular voice, “Um, there is a peewee-league soccer playoff game tomorrow on the alpha field. We don't want to freak out the mundanes, so we got to move the Battle of Kingdoms to the beta field.” 

Dean somewhere in the middle of the meeting started talking as waves of anger and urgency flowed from him, “Alright. That's it. You know what? I'm gonna do this the old-fashioned way.” 

Dean then pulled out his gun and walked towards ten orcs. “Dean!” I said. 

Sam tried to calm his brother. “Dean, don’t.” 

“What?” 

“Come on.” 

Boltar then said,“I told you there are-“ 

“Shut up.” Dean told him, then stepped up to the Orc leader, who was as wide eyed as I was, with waves of panic coming from him. “Alright. I need _real_ answers. This here is a _real_ gun, see?” 

I flinched when Dean shot the ground. The Orc leader panicked, “Whoa! Whoa!” He held up his hands. “Hold! Hold! Geez!” 

“Now, start talking. Where's the queen?!” Dean said to the man while holding the gun to his chest. 

“I don’t know!” 

“Yeah, well, your little family crest there tells a different story, pal.” 

The leader looked down at the crest on his chest. “This?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Uh, I got sick last month after this thing just appeared…” he took off his gauntlet to show the tree mark in his arm. Sam and I exchanged a look. “...on my arm. I thought it looked really cool, so I turned it into my family crest. I mean, after my dermatologist said it wasn't malignant.” 

“Dean, he's not our guy.” Sam said, “He's just another vic.” 

“My name is Max Hilby. I'm an attorney. I have no idea where the queen is, but if you let me go right now, I won't press charges….I promise. Um…” He took off his fake ears and held them out along with his gauntlet. “Here. Uh, take them. Please.” 

“Go. Go! Go!” They all scurried off. Then he turned to Boltar and the Orc prisoner, “What? What?” Dean asked as they looked at him strangely. 

The Orc took out his fake teeth. “Is the Queen really in danger?” 

“Yes.” I told him. 

“Okay, we got-“ he pointed down a trail, “there was something odd down by the creek. It's this weird tent. It's not one of ours. It's kind of _creepy_.” 

“Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?” Sam asked. 

“Look, I harbor an epic crush on the queen. Maybe you could put in a good word for me when you find her.” Sam, Dean, and I all smiled at the Orc’s confession. 

“I don't think you're her type.” Dean said then walked in the direction of where the Orc pointed us to. 

The three of us followed him as the man asked, “What? You mean she's not into Orcs?” 

I let out a little chuckle as we walked. Heading down towards the creek I started to worry about Boltar. Not for his safety but of his intentions. He had an air of determination and negativity that put me off. I gave Dean a silent look to try and tell him that. 

“Why don't you take off, Bolty? We got it from here.” 

“Yes, it may be in your best interest.” I added. 

He then said, “A handmaiden, a lady, and a time traveler rescue the queen? I think not, kind lady.” 

I rolled my eyes and Sam had a wave of annoyance. He said, “Look, this isn't a game, Boltar. The queen, our friend, is in real danger. You could get hurt.” 

Another wave of determination came from him, “I will not leave my queen in peril.” Then we came upon a white canvas tent with two torches on long poles outside of it. Energy came from the place as well. “Look there.” 

“We haven't checked that tent.” Dean said. Then we went in. I white knuckled my hilt as we entered, expecting anything. Well except for seeing Charlie. On a canopy bed with a beautiful woman. Kissing. I raised my eyebrows as I felt very positive energy from the both of them. Dean then cleared his throat. 

Charlie looked up when they broke apart and gave Dean a look. While Boltar gave off a wave of anger suddenly. “Dudes. If the tent is rockin’, don't come a-knockin’.” She said as I stared at the man. 

The woman then sent a wave of fear as she stood. “No, it's him! My master! Run!” 

The four of us looked at him as he threw off his hood. Both brother’s pulled out their guns as I prepared to pull out my sword. He stepped in front of us. “No guns in Moondoor, gentlemen. Gilda, if you please?” 

With a wave of sadness, the woman waved her hand and made the guns disappear and turn into feathers. “Well, now what, Gerry.” Dean asked. 

“My name is,” he said shouting, “Boltar the Furious! My plan was, after getting rid of all of my competition, to win the battle tomorrow, convincing the queen that I should be her _king_.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked at the woman she just had been kissing. I unclasped my cloak subtly as the man continued speaking. “But then you three idiots showed up, and I was forced to improvise. Rescue the damsel in distress from Orcs, become king, kill you all – that'll work, too.” 

“So why did you go from hobbling to murder?” Sam asked with a wave of bravery. 

“Greyfox and Thargrim became part of the honor guard. They got close to the queen, but they did it by breaking the rules-paying off other players with real money, rather than Moondoor currency. They were cheating.”

“Oh, and using magic isn’t?” Dean asked. 

“Magic is a part of Moondoor.” 

Charlie then let a wave of anger go, “What is your problem? Why would you hurt people? This is just a game.” 

Boltar shouted again, “There is no game! There is only Moondoor! I came here to be different, to get away from my crappy life, to be a hero, and guess what.” _Okay so this guy is crazy._

“What, you were a loser in the real world, and you're a loser here? Shocker.” Dean mocked. 

Another wave of anger came from him, “Would a loser track down a real book of spells and compel a fairy to do his bidding?” 

Charlie put a hand on the woman, clearly the fairy, who was still sending waves of sadness. “It depends. How’d you get it?” I asked. 

“eBay.” He replied simply. 

Sam nodded while I shrugged, then he cleared his throat and said, “Look. It doesn't have to be like this, _Boltar_. Just hand over the book of spells. We can work this out.” 

“This will all work out…” he picked up a fake sword, “after I remove you from the playing field and wipe her memory. Gilda?” The woman sighed and closed her eyes. Boltar’s sword became a real one. Both boys moved. “Gilda, the big one.” He commanded and suddenly the suit of armor came to life and tackled Sam from behind. 

I threw off my cloak and pulled out my very real sword. Charlie and I both charged him. Charlie got to him first and he just threw her onto the bed while I slammed swords with him. “How’d you get a real one?” 

I ignored him as we engaged. I swung left and he defended. He swung at me and I caught his sword with ease. I punched him, trying to tire him out, and he swung at me again. Eventually a book fell to the floor and I blocked Boltar in a stalemate. We stopped when we heard Charlie’s voice, “Hey, Gerry.” She held up a dagger, “I'm the one who saves damsels in distress around here.” 

She raised her dagger over her head and stabbed the book with as much force as she could muster. Bright light shined from it as Boltar yelled, “No!” 

The suit of armor fell to the ground, freeing Sam. Boltar struggled with me again, but his sword was suddenly fake. I snapped it in half with ease and clocked him. He was on the floor out cold. I stood there a little breathless as I watched Charlie stand up, Gilda walking towards her with a smile. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked her. 

“I'm free of the spell. You saved me. The Hollow Forest is forever in your debt. I must return to those green hills now.” A wave of sadness came from Charlie. “I will take my former master with me. He must face a fairy tribunal for his sins.” 

“Wait.” Charlie said then kissed her. After their kiss, Gilda disappeared in twinkling lights while Boltar disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Call me... maybe?” Charlie called out then sighed in defeat. 

I looked over at the boys, who were okay and now standing. “I’m so glad you know how to use that thing.” Dean said to me with a wave of pride. 

I chuckled. “Me too.” 

“Dude, I had no idea you were actually like freakin’ _Xena Warrior_.” Charlie said. “You available tomorrow?” 

I smiled. “For battle?” I looked up at Sam teasingly, “I don’t know. Sam over there might think it’s too much fun.” 

He chuckled a little and smirked. “Okay, shouldn’t we get out of here.” 

“Right.” Charlie said then we left the tent. 

…

After spending the night with Charlie having a tent sleepover, while the boys just slept in the Impala, we got up the next morning as the camp prepared for battle. Charlie and I were both in battle garb. While the boys were just in their regular clothes. They were both a little surprised that I was joining Charlie. But hell, I wanted to help the girl out. 

Still we were talking during a break in preparation. “So what's next for you, Charlie? New town? New identity?” Sam asked. 

I rested my hand on my fake sword as I listened to her. “If the last 24 hours have taught me anything, it's that escaping isn't what it used to be. No more replacement characters for me. I got to face reality from now on. Sadly, reality _actually_ includes monsters, but what are you gonna do? If I can ever be of help to you guys, let me know.” 

We all smiled at that. Dean then said, “will do. And you, Uh….you’re good?” 

“Apart from the fact that you blocked me from banging a fairy, and I'm about to go lose my crown in battle, thanks to my army being decimated?” She laughed a little. “Yeah. Totally good.” She turned away to leave. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” I told her. 

Then she turned and gave a Vulcan salute to the boys. “Smell you later, bitches.” 

We all smiled. Dean then cleared his throat as I turned to the boys. “So, what's, uh...what's next? 'Cause no fun, right? Look, before you say anything, I-I-I get it. No amount of fun is gonna help you get over what you gave up.” I looked away at that. “You just, uh...you need time, right?” 

Sam then had a wave of determination and excitment. “Yeah. Thanks. And you're right. Having fun won't help me. It'll help all of us. Shall we?” 

Dean hid it with a smirk, but I could feel his excitement. While I smiled brightly, “Seriously? Oh! This is going to be amazing.” I started walking as the two of them grinned. “Costumes are this way m’lords.” 

“As you wish, m’lady.” Sam said. My stomach flipped at that. I didn’t turn around as I led them there. I was blushing, and I didn’t want Dean or Sam to see. Especially Sam. 

I helped find Charlie and told her the good news. So, we both got to work getting the boys ready. She put together an outfit for Sam while Dean got his from the day before, well with one addiction; a long blonde wig. I couldn’t stop smiling. Then I looked up at Sam, who was almost ready. “You doing something with your hair?” I asked. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” 

I smiled and told him to stay still. I pulled a chair out and stood on it behind him. I took a hair tie and pulled his long hair back. Waves of surprise and anticipation came from him as I gave him a little ponytail. I jumped down and we both smiled at each other. “Perfect.” 

Charlie then came back in with a few cakes of red and paint. “Not quite.” She said. 

“War paint?” Dean asked. “Awesome.” Dean proceeded to paint his face half red and white, while I got Sam to paint his in quarters. With one square blank. Charlie put hers on with two vertical, parallel stripes. I just did a horizontal line across my cheeks and bridge of my nose. 

We were prepared for battle and headed out to the field. Sam, Charlie and I stood together as Dean addressed the army in front of him, who were staring down our foes. 

“And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days, from this day to that, for one chance…” 

Charlie then gave off a wave of confusion for a moment. She whispered. “Isn’t that the speech from-“ 

“It's the only one he knows.” Sam and I said simultaneously. 

Dean continued. “Just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they will never take…”

“Hold!” Said a squire, as a man accidentally threw a frisbee into the playing field. Dean paused all of us staring at the man who retrieved it. Once they were gone, Dean was given a thumbs up. 

He raised his hand and shook his fake sword, “...our freedom!” The army cheered as we all sounded our battle cry. We charged into the fake battle together. Defeating the shadow orcs in a mighty battle and the queen would reign victoriously. 

It was a day that still lives in fond memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, As Time Goes By! Love that one.


	11. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Dean’s grandfather comes tumbling through our motel room closet, we are set for some serious new learnings of not only their past, but mine as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this episode! We get to meet Abaddon, one of my favorite demons, and we get to learn something new about the reader. Enjoy!-Indigo

_“Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming of it.”_ —Helen Keller 

  
  
  
  


It was a lazy morning at a motel. The boys were finishing up getting ready as I sat at the table waiting for them. I was writing a few things down in my journal about the fairy case we just had the few days before. The three of us were gearing up to take off on the road again. 

Sam was standing at the sink fixing his hair in the mirror while Dean was tying his boots. It was quiet and content as they finished up. At least until I looked up and stared at the closet door a strange and faint energy coming from it. A burst of light came from the door, then a man in a blue suit fell through it. I jumped up as the man said, “Which of you is John Winchester?” 

My eyes widened as the boys both exchanged a look, waves of pain and old grief came off them as we watched the man stand. I got up from my chair as the man looked between the boys. “Please, time is of the essence! Which of you is John Winchester?” He asked. 

“Uh, neither.” Sam told him. 

“That's impossible.” Waves of shock came from him. “That's absolutely...What did I do wrong?” 

“Who the hell are you, mister?” Dean asked. 

The man looked around as he tried to move between them. “Not now. I'm thinking.” 

In a wave of anger, Dean grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall and held him there with an arm across the chest. “Dean!” I shouted at the excessive manhandling. 

“Please. I can assure you there's no need for violence.” The man pleaded. “One of you must know John Winchester.” 

I walked around the table as Sam said, “I'll tell you what – when one of us falls out of your closet, _then_ you can ask the questions.” 

A wave of fear came from the man then, “Yes, my apologies. Is it absolutely essential, sir, that you keep your hands on me?” Dean then stepped back from him, all of us staring at him. “Thank you. Gentlemen and lady, in the absence of any and all other explanations, I'm afraid this has been a marvelous, tragic misunderstanding. I'll be on my way.” 

Sam stood in front of him. “That’s not happening.” 

“There are things of grave importance. I do not have time to deal with the likes of you.” The man said and I backed up. Sam grabbed the man as he tried to move past them while Dean picked up a pair of handcuffs. Dean took a hold of the man’s wrist. 

“You're not going anywhere, _007_ , till we get some answers.” Dean told him. Then the both of them tried to handcuff the man to a chair. With one swift motion, the man handcuffed both Sam and Dean to the chair. 

The man ran out as they struggled. “The hell?” I said. 

“How did he do that? You got to be kidding me!” Dean said as I ran to the bag, looking for the keys. I found them and got the two of them I uncuffed just in time to hear a window break. We ran out and Dean pulled out his gun. He cocked it as the man bent down to start the Impala. “Nice taste in wheels.” 

Sam went to the passenger door and opened it as the man quipped, “Yours, I presume.” 

“Dude you picked the _wrong_ car.” I said as they dragged him out of the Impala. They both had waves of anger and frustration. I followed them inside and pulled out the very chair they tried to cuff him too. 

They pushed him into it, after cutting his arm with a silver blade, and Sam threw on our holy water in his face. He laughed at it. “And there with the holy water.” The man said with a wave of annoyance. He was still panicked but surprisingly calm about it. 

“He’s clean.” Sam said. 

“I could have told you that.” He replied. I rolled my eyes as he pulled down his sleeve over the fresh cut. 

“Yeah, well, you can start by telling us everything before I beat it out of you.” Dean said, raw anger still coming from him. 

The bozo actually thought that insults would make Dean back off. “I’m quite certain this is all beyond your understanding, my alpha-male-monkey friend. And violence will not help you comprehend this any easier.” 

Dean then pointed his gun at him and grabbed the lapel on his jacket. “Let me tell you what I understand! Some asshat pops out of my closet asking about my dad, smashes up my ride. So why am I not getting violent, again?” 

A wave of realization came from the man as he asked, “John Winchester is your father?” Then the door of the closet started to move again. “What is that?” The man asked. 

“It’s happening again.” I said as I felt the energy come from the door. 

The man got to his feet and said with a wave of fear, “Oh, my god.” 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Run!” He said, but before we could, the door opened again with a burst of light. A woman with red hair and a silver vintage dress stepped out. 

“Henry.” She laughed, “Silly man, you forgot to lock the door. But then spells never were your best subject, were they? Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want? And I promise to kill you and your friends here quickly.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” He said as I got ready to pull out my gun. 

“You’re not a fighter, Henry.” Dean raised his gun to the woman and the three of us went flying. I was thrown on to the table where I had sat before. It up turned and I landed on my side. I knew we were gonna take off, so I grabbed my journal that was thrown to the floor as well and clutched it to my chest before pulling out my gun. 

“Josie. I know you're still in there. You must fight this.” Henry tried to plead. 

“I'm afraid Josie's indisposed, pet. It looks like it's just you and me.” I stood up when I heard screaming. Dean had stabbed her in the back with the demon knife. She was on her knees as her body flashed like it normally did when a demon was dying, but this was different. She survived it. My eyes grew wide as she said, “Well, that is no way to treat a lady.” 

We ran to the Impala. Sam and I jumped in the back while Dean and Henry were in the front. The tires squealed as Dean backed up and sped out of the parking lot. I watched through the rear window as the woman watched us leave. 

We drove in panicked silence until Dean reached far enough. Once we stopped at a narrow road past a bridge, Henry jumped out quickly and ran a short distance away to vomit. The three of us jumped out and stood behind him. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

“Yes, I will be,” he vomited again, and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, “It's just all the adventures I enjoy are usually of the literary nature.” 

The man stood up as Dean said, “Yeah, well, now that you're done blowing chunks, you want to tell us who _Betty Crocker_ was?” 

“Abaddon. She’s a demon.” 

“No kidding.” Sam said with a wave of annoyance. “Where’d she come from?” 

“Where'd _you_ come from?” Dean added. 

I crossed my arms as I listened to him. “She's from Hell. I'm from Normal, Illinois—1958.” 

I chuckled. “I’m sorry, did you say 1958?” 

The man shrugged and Dean said, “Yeah, right. Seriously?” A wave of annoyance and disbelief came from Dean as we all realized he was telling the truth. “Dudes time-traveling through motel-room closets? That's what we've come to?” 

“If you could just take me to John, we could clear all this up, I'm sure.” The wave of old grief from the boys was heart breaking. 

“I've told you that's not gonna happen.” Dean told him. 

“Why not?” The man still didn’t get it. 

“Because he's dead!” 

“No.” he said and turned away with shock and raw grief coming from him. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and exchanged a look between the two of them. “What's it to you?” Sam asked. 

“Everything. I’m his father.” I raised my eyebrows at that. The man was telling a hard truth, and yet the shock and anger from the boys was overwhelming. 

...

After an interrogation on the side of the road, the boys and I took Henry to a local diner to think over some food. The three of us were talking about him while he sat at our table. We were waiting on our food at the bar as Sam reasoned, “Driver's license says he's Henry Winchester from Normal, Illinois. He knows Dad's birthday, the exact place where he was born. Dude, _that's_ our grandfather.” 

A wave of anger came off of Dean again, “I'm just saying before we break out the warm and toasties, let's not forget that, uh, H.G. Wells over there left Dad high and dry when he was a kid.” 

“But maybe he didn't run out on Dad-I mean, not on purpose. Maybe he time-traveled here and, I don't know, got stuck.” 

I shrugged, “it would make a lot of sense. The guy’s not lying, and it seems like he truly cares. _And..._ he’s grieving.” 

“Yeah, well, either way, Dad hated the son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled. 

“And Dad made up for that how? By being father of the year?” Sam replied. 

Then a waitress set down a tray of food infront of us, Dean thanked her then said, “Look, Dad had his issues, okay, but he was always there for us. I freaking hate time-travel, man.” 

“Ditto.” I muttered as we sat down at the table with Henry, who was looking at an old picture, to which he tucked away quickly. 

“How you doing?” Sam asked. 

“I'll be fine. After all, despite everything, I've just met my grandsons, haven't I?” Sam and I smiled at that as he held a hand out to Sam. “Henry Winchester. It's a pleasure.” 

“Sam.” He told him after he let go. 

“Hello, Sam.” A wave of joy, despite the grief, came from the man. Then he held his hand out to Dean, who just picked up his food and set it down infront of Henry. 

“Dinner.” 

I rolled my eyes as Sam said, “This is Dean.” 

“Right. And...you?” He asked, turning to me. 

I smiled and shook his hand, introducing myself as their friend. Dean then said with a wave of impatience, “Well, this has been touching. How about we figure out how to clean up your mess, huh?” 

“Abaddon.” He nodded. “Yes. She must be stopped.” 

“How come she didn't die when I stabbed her?” Dean asked. 

“Because demons can't be killed by run-of-the-mill cutlery. At the very least, you'd need an ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds.” 

Dean then moved his jacket to show the hilt of the knife, “That's what this is.” 

A wave of surprise came off the man. “Where’d you get that?” 

“Demon gave it to me. We've been around this block so many times.” 

“Now, that portal or whatever it was you came through—is it still open?” Sam asked. 

“I highly doubt it. Why?” 

“I'm just thinking if we can't kill this Abaddon-“ 

Dean finished for him, “-maybe we can shove her back where she came from. How did you do it?” 

“It's a blood sigil. Blood leads to blood. Or their next of kin.” I nodded. _Makes a lot of sense now_. 

“But Abaddon came through it, also, right?” I asked, “So can you create this blood sigil again?” 

“My blood, an angel feather, tears of a dragon, a pinch of the sands of time-I-I would need those and...at least a week for my soul to recharge, but, yes, it's possible.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that, and Sam asked, “You tapped the power of your soul to get here? I thought only angels could do that.” 

“You should know this. What level are you three?” 

“What level?” Dean asked as confusion over his words washed over us. 

“Level of knowledge. You're Men of Letters, correct?” Sam and Dean exchanged a look. 

I mumbled, “Where have I heard that name?” 

Dean then asked, “I'm a little rusty on my boy bands. Men of what?” 

“Men of Letters, like your father, who taught you our ways.” 

Sam chuckled a little, “Our father taught us how to be hunters.” 

Henry just laughed, a wave of disbelief coming over. “You're not. Are you? Hunters? Well, hunters are...Hunters are apes.” Dean and I exchanged a look of offense, but kept cool. “You're supposed to—you're legacies.” 

“Legacies of what?” Dean asked. 

“And what did you mean by ‘you three’. I get your grandsons might be a part of it, but me? You just met me.” I asked. 

“Your ring. It’s Men of Letters issued.” He said and showed me the pin on his tie. It was a perfect match. I looked down at it. “We need to get to Normal, Illinois.” 

The three of us exchanged a look before finishing eating. We rushed to the Impala, where I asked Dean to get into the trunk. I had placed a fireproof, warded box in it, keeping some valuable possessions of mine since we weren’t always at the cabin. I pulled out a bound, purple diary. It was my mother’s. 

On the way to Illinois, I scanned through it, knowing that I had heard the name ‘Men of Letters’ in there somewhere. Then I found the entry. The entry right after my grandfather died. Before I could read it, we arrived at the spot Henry asked us to take him. I marked the page and left it in the Impala as we followed him. 

He walked up to a white painted door of a comic store. It had the same symbol on my ring carved into it. “What’s going on here?” Henry asked with a wave of confusion. Sam and I exchanged a look. Henry then pressed his hand to the carving. “No.” 

“Alright, well, this was enlightening.” Dean clapped his hands, “Let's hit the road, huh?” I gave him a look, their grandfather was clearly upset. 

“Give him a minute, Dean.” Sam told him. 

“We just spent four hours driving, okay? All he did was stare out the window and request Pat Boone on the radio. He had his time.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“It's just a facade, a way to rook our enemies into believing we are housed elsewhere.” A wave of hope came from the man. 

“Okay, enough with the decoder talk.” Dean said. “How about you tell us what this whole ‘Men of Letters’ business is, or you're on your own.” 

“It’s none of your concern.” He said after turning to us.

“Excuse me?” I said dryly. 

Dean had a wave of anger. “Why, because we're hunters? What do you have against us?” 

“Aside from the unthinking, unwashed, shoot-first-and-don't-bother-to-ask-questions-later part, not much, really.” That’s when I realized where Sam and Dean got their smart mouths. I fought a smirk. 

“You know what? Wait a second.” Sam said with a small wave of hurt. “We're also John's children.” 

“You're _more_ than that, actually. My father and his father before him were both Men of Letters, as John and you two should have been. We're preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand. We share our findings with a few trusted hunters – the very elite. They do the rest.” 

Dean smiled a bit at me, “So you’re like Yodas to our Jedis.” I chuckled, while Henry looked at him oddly. “Never mind. You'll get there.” 

“Okay, but if you guys were such a big deal, then why haven't we – or anyone we know – ever heard of you?” Sam asked. I looked at Henry expectantly. 

A wave of realization came from the man. “Abaddon.” He opened the door behind him and walked into the shop. We followed. 

“Henry.” I called out. 

“Why?” Sam asked, “Why’d she do it?” 

He stopped in front of us in the hall and pulled out a carved box with a matching symbol. “I think for this.” 

“Okay, What’s that?” 

“I wish I knew.” He out the box away.

“You don’t know?” I asked. 

“Abaddon attacked us the night of my final initiation. All secrets were to be revealed then.” He explained. 

“Let me get this straight.” Dean said with a wave of frustration. “You traveled through time to protect something that does _you don't know what_ from a demon that you know nothing about?” Henry gave Dean a look and continued down the hallway. Dean spread his hands, “Good.” 

We followed him the rest of the way into the comic book shop. Henry was stopped by a sudden wave of shock seeing the room not as he had expected. A comic shop with a woman, in a studded collar, behind the glass counter working on a laptop. 

When we noticed us behind him, he said, “Hand me your...walk-ie-talkie.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows as Sam asked, “You mean my phone?” 

“Even better.” Sam handed it to him and held it to his mouth. “Operator, I need Delta 457.” I fought a smile. 

Dean just looked a him, “Who are you not calling?” 

“Our emergency number.” 

“Yeah. Not anymore.” Dean took the cell out of Henry’s hands and gave it back to Sam. 

Henry still clung to his hope. “They can't all be gone. There must be another elder out there who can help us figure out how to stop Abaddon and what to do with the box.”

Dean then went up to the woman. “Hey, Uh, hi. Can we hijack your computer for a hot second?” 

Henry laughed, “Like you could fit a computer in this room.” I smiled at that. 

“Sure.” The woman said and Dean turned the laptop around. 

“Thanks, Sam.” 

“Yep.” Sam went up to it while I crossed my arms. Henry stared at it with shock waving off him. “Alright, um...give me a name – anybody who, uh, might have been there that night – one of those elders.”

“Um...Ackers, David. Larry Ganem...um, Ted-“ Sam typed them in. 

“Okay, here it is. Um, August 12, 1958.” Sam said as Dean checked out the woman behind the counter. I rolled my eyes as Sam said, “A tragic fire at a gentlemen's club. Uh, 242 Gaines Street.” 

A wave of grief came over Henry. “This is 242 Gaines Street. But that was no fire.” 

Sam looked through an old article. “Larry Ganem, David Ackers, Ted Bowen, and Albert Magnus – all deceased.” 

“Albert Magnus.” He said with a wave of realization. 

“He a friend of yours?” I asked. 

“Even better.” He stayed silent as he made us drive to the cemetery. It was an old one just outside of town and we made it there right after Dark. Using flashlights, we walked in carefully, only stopping when we were staring at headstones. Grief came over the man again, “These were my friends, my mentors, our last defense against the Abaddons of the world.” 

Dean then shined his flashlight on a headstone with the name of Albert Magnus. “Here's your buddy Albert Magnus.” 

“Albertus Magnus.” Henry corrected. “He was hardly a buddy. He was the greatest alchemist of the middle ages.”

“Okay, so why is he buried here?” I asked. 

“He's not. His was the alias we'd use when going incognito. I believe someone planted his name in that article...so that if a Man of Letters came looking for answers, he'd know something was amiss.” 

“So someone wanted you to come to this grave.” Sam said. 

“The question is why.” A familiar wave of curiosity came from the three of them. 

“What is this?” Dean asked as he shined a symbol carved into the headstone; the same one on my ring and Henry’s pin. 

“Our crest. _The Aquarian Star,_ representing great magic and power. They say it stood at the gates of Atlantis itself.” I raised my eyebrows at Henry as he spoke. _Why the hell was my ring, my family connected in this?_ I thought. 

“Hmm.” Sam said and scanned the tombstones, “It's on all the tombstones except for this one—uh, Larry Ganem.”

Henry crouched down in front of the Stone and took a look at a very different symbol on it. A cross with several symbols around it and in it. “The Haitian symbol for speaking to the dead. This is the message. You boys ever exhume a body?” 

The three of us shared a look as fond memories of my first case with them came to mind. The boys went back to the car and retrieved the shovels. On Henry’s insistence, he and I stood while we watched Sam and Dean dig up the grave. It was when the lid of the old coffin was exposed, and they had discarded the shovels when Dean sent out a wave of annoyance and said, “Tell me how we got stuck doing this?” 

“Just open the damn thing already.” I said dryly. 

They opened it up and revealed a skeleton wearing a very old army uniform. “Hey, was, uh, Larry a World War I vet?” Dean asked. 

A wave of horror and hope came from Henry, “No.” 

“Well, then, who’s the stiff?” I asked, suddenly worried and even more confused. 

“No idea.” 

Sam then crouched down and found the man’s dog tags. “Captain Thomas J. Carey III. That mean anything to you?” Sam asked. 

Henry just shook his head, “Well, somebody wanted you to see this, so maybe that somebody is Larry.” Dean said. 

“So, what, maybe he, uh, survives the attack and hides out with this guy's identity?” 

“Okay, what are we waiting for, then?” He walked away towards the car. “Cover this up. Let's be on our way.” 

The boys exchanged a look while I smiled. “What?” Dean asked. 

“I know one thing; being stubborn and bossy runs in your family.” I replied with a smile. Sam and Dean couldn’t help but smirk. “Here, hand me a shovel.” 

…

We checked into a motel and started research going until late into the night. I searched a little bit on the internet, then turned to my mother’s journal. “What’s that?” Sam asked from sitting at the table. Dean was sitting next to him, while Henry was on the couch.

I smiled sadly. “My mom’s journal. She kept it for years. Tail end of it was all of her hunting. But...when you mentioned Men of Letters,” I said nodding to Henry, “I knew I heard it somewhere.” I held it up, “in here.” 

Dean and him exchanged a look, “what does it say?” Dean asked. 

I nodded as I sat crossed legged on one of the beds. “I’ll read it to you.” I flipped the page and started reading, “ _‘Daddy died today. It was so strange. It started out like a normal morning. But ended...with him bleeding out in my arms. He was attacked. A man bit into his throat and he screamed. I can’t get that scream out of my head. The attacker left him for dead’_ .” I swallowed. “ _‘I still have his last words, our last conversation ingrained into my memory. He said that he was a Man of Letters, who narrowly escaped death years ago, who had now finally come for him. He told me that I was his legacy. That my child was his legacy. And made me promise to continue his work on ridding the world of evil. The day after his funeral, my real work begins.’_ ” I thought about it for a moment, “I can’t believe I forgot...my grandfather’s the reason why my parents got into hunting. Huh.” 

They all stared at me. “What are the odds?” Henry asked after a moment of silence. 

“What?” I asked. 

“That three legacies would find each other after...after what Abaddon did?” 

“Who knows…” then I chuckled. “I hate learning about my family tree.” 

Both boys chuckled and Henry just looked at us. Still we all went back to work. I poured into my mother’s journal, looking for more information about the Men of Letters. 

Eventually, I got up from my place on the bed and walked to the kitchenette. I got out a bottle of water, still stewing with the new information about my family. My thoughts were then interrupted by whistling. Dean then said, “What is that? I know that tune.” 

Henry smiled, “‘As Time Goes By.’ I hope so. It’s from _Casablanca._ ” 

I smiled. Sam then said, “Right. Dad used to whistle it from time to time.” 

A wave of nostalgia came from Henry. “Your father saw _Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy_ at the drive-in one night. It scared the beeswax out of him. So I got him this little music box that played that song to help him sleep at night. It worked like a charm.” 

Sam and I smiled at that. “Wow, it's hard to believe Dad was ever scared of anything.” I had heard stories about John. The old war vet turned salty hunter didn’t seem like a man who you should mess with, or his family for that matter. Hearing a story from his childhood showed a different side of the man. 

Then Dean had a wave of realization. “Hey, uh, according to county records, Tom Carey lives in Lebanon, Kansas, and is a very happy 127-year-old.” He closed the laptop in front of him. “I say we get some shut-eye, head over first thing in the morning.” 

Sam then said, “Wait, wait, wait. Listen to this. According to Dad's journal, he once tortured a demon that said he made his bones working for Abaddon, who, it turns out, is a Knight of Hell.” 

“A Knight of Hell?” I asked. 

“What does that even mean?” Dean asked. 

“Knights of Hell are hand-picked by Lucifer himself. They are of the first-fallen, first-born demons.” Henry informed us. 

“So very pure, very strong.” Sam said. 

Henry nodded then stood. “Legend has it that Archangels had killed all of them, which, as we have witnessed, is _not_ the case.” 

“Unless she’s the last of her kind.” Dean said. 

Henry then stared at John’s journal in Sam’s hands. “You say that belonged to your father?” 

“Yeah.” 

“May I?” Henry asked with a wave of nostalgia. Sam slid it across the table for him. 

“It's a hunter's journal. I assume Men of Letters—you use journals, too?” 

I crossed my arms as I watched him take a look at it. “I intended to. I sent away for one the day before my initiation.” He opened it and lifted a picture tucked into the inside cover, revealing a ‘HW’ signature. “As a matter of fact, judging by my initials here, this one, I believe.” 

“That was _yours?_ ” Dean asked with a wave of surprise. 

“It must have arrived after...I'm beginning to gather I don't make it back from this time, do I?” He said after a wave of realization. 

“We don't know for sure. All we do know is that Dad never saw you again.” Sam said with a wave of sadness. 

“What did he think happened to me?” Henry asked. 

“He thought you ran out on him.” Dean told him bluntly. 

This caused a wave of anger and frustration from Henry as he sat down at the table. “John was a legacy. I was supposed to teach him the ways of the Letters.” 

Dean looked down. “Well, he learned things a little differently.” 

“How?” 

Dean had a wave of anger and sadness come from him as he looked up and said, “The hard way. Surviving a lonely childhood, a stinking war...only to get married and have his _wife_ taken by a demon...and later killed by one himself. That man got a bum rap around every turn. But you know what? He kept going. And in the end, he did a hell of a lot more good than he did bad.” 

After a pause, Henry said, “I’m sorry. I wish I had been there for him.” 

“Yeah, it's a little late for that now, don't you think?” Dean then got up and walked towards the door and picked up his jacket. 

“It's the price we pay for upholding great responsibility. We know that.” Henry reasoned. 

Dean turned with a blasting wave of anger. “Your responsibility was to your family, not some glorified book club!” 

“I was a legacy. I had no choice.” 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” I called for him but Dean walked out the door and closed it behind him. I looked up to Sam who had concern come off him. 

Dean returned about an hour later, only to stay silent and get in bed. Sam wasn’t far behind and laid down in the other one. I was sitting across from Henry. I was looking through old records on the laptop, trying to dig more into my own grandfather. 

I yawned. “That’s the third yawn in the last fifteen minuets.” Henry said. 

I shrugged. “Yeah well, I’ll get proper sleep when I’m dead.” 

He chuckled. “Go get some rest. It will all be there in the morning.” He looked at the boys asleep for a moment when I finally closed the laptop in front of me. “Are they always this angry when it comes to their father?” Waves of grief and frustration came off him. 

I smiled gently, “in my experience, yes. They just...they loved him. He was all they had for a very long time. I didn’t know John, Hell it was years after he died when I met them. Dean’s anger won’t be there for long. You’ll see.” He nodded. Then I got up, “you better get some rest too.” He silently nodded as I went to the couch. I had pulled a pillow off from one of the beds and laid down facing away from the elder Winchester. It wasn’t long till I fell asleep. 

…

Early the next morning, I woke to Sam getting up and using the bathroom. I sat up, knowing we would be heading out soon, and walked to the kitchen sink to get some water. I turned to the table and looked around. Henry was missing with the just the journal and a notepad in his place. 

I put the water down and picked it up. “ _‘I’m sorry_.’” It said, “ _‘I’m going to fix everything—Henry_ ’”. 

“Oh crap.” I looked up as Sam walked out of the bathroom with tired eyes. “Sam.” I said and handed it to him. “Henry’s gone.” 

Sam had a wave of panic and he went to Dean. Sam hit his shoulder and said, “Hey. Wake up!” 

“What? What?!” Dean said in a groggy voice. 

“Henry—he’s gone.” I told him. 

“Where is he?” 

“Well, no idea.” Sam said. “He just left a note saying he was gonna fix everything.” 

“Yeah, or screw it all up. Alright.” Dean then got up and scrambled to find him. I got my shoes and crap back on, and looked for anything in the room Henry might have left behind besides the note while Sam got ready. Dean went out to the car but came right back. 

“Now we know what he meant by ‘fix everything.’” He announced. 

“What?” Sam asked as we stood in front of him. 

“He broke in to the trunk, stole an angel feather. I'm guessing he's gonna whip up another one of those _blood spells_ and Marty McFly himself back to the 1950s.” Panic came from the both of them. 

“To do what?” I asked. “Stop Abaddon before she strikes?” 

“Or grab Dad and haul ass. Look, point is he's doing it.” 

“How? He still needs two ingredients for the spell. Unless...unless there's some place nearby that sells real hoodoo.” Sam then went to the table and opened his laptop up. 

Dean pulled out his phone, “I’ll call Garth.” 

I got on my own cell phone to help with the search. Then I heard the police scanner go off on Sam’s laptop. “ _All units, possible homicide at Astro Comics. Location_ …” 

“Hey.” Sam said. Dean and I both looked at him as he said, “It just hit the wires—one dead at Astro Comics.” 

“Crap.” I said as I looked over Sam’s shoulders at the screen. 

“Abaddon?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, has to be.” Sam said. 

“Okay, so she's close. We’ll go find Henry. You find Larry. Figure out how to kill this chick.” 

I grabbed my bag and we took off. After searching the internet with nearby shops, I found the place. We walked in just in time to find Henry in the middle of the spell. 

We walked in as he was chanting, and the symbol on the door was glowing bright. “Henry, Wait!” I shouted. 

“This is a risk I have to take.” He said. 

“And what if you die, huh?” Dean asked, “Who said you'll even survive a jump?” 

Henry turned to face us and the symbol stopped glowing. Waves of determination came from the man. “You cannot begin to understand how I felt after reading John's journal.” 

A few waves of anger came from Dean as well. “Oh, I think I can. See, I've read that thing more times than you can imagine, and it hurts every time.” I frowned at Dean knowing how hard it was to lose his father. I thought of my own dad. 

“Maybe so, but you didn't let him down! I did! Just like you said!” 

“Well, I was wrong.” Dean told him. 

“No! _No,_ you were right. And I'm going to go back and give him the life he deserves, not the one he was _forced_ to live.” A spike of fear ran through my veins. _If he does that, where would the world be?_ I asked myself. _Where would I be without the Winchesters? Without Dean? Without Sam?_ My heart dropped at the thought of Sam. 

“And what if it's not meant to be?” Dean asked. 

“Then it will be!” 

“How can you be so sure?” I asked _oanicked_. 

“Because it's the _right_ thing to do! I can save him and stop Abaddon!” Waves of hope came from the man. 

“How?” Dean said. 

“By going back an hour before she attacks and making preparations.” 

“If you do that and you change the past, me and Sam might cease to exist!” 

“The world would change as we know it!” I said. “You don’t know what they’ve done for the world. What they’ve done for _me_.” 

Still, Henry was a stubborn man, “I'm aware that time is a delicate mistress, but I'm willing to bet on this being for the best.” 

Dean then said, “Listen, I understand that this is not your idea of a happy ending, okay, and that-that you're disappointed that me and Sam are mouth-breathing hunters. But you know what? We stopped the Apocalypse.” 

“If this works the way I planned, there will _never_ be an Apocalypse to stop.” 

“Henry. Please.” I pleaded. “They’ve done so much because of John. If he was here...don’t you think he would try to stop you too?” 

Before either man could answer, Dean’s phone rang. “Sammy?” Dean answered. After a moment, a wave of pure anger and fear came from him, “Abaddon.” 

“No.” I said in a shaky voice, realizing that she had Sam. 

Dean listened to her demands and closed his eyes. When she asked him a question, he said, “Crystal.” He hung up. 

Henry had conflicting waves of confusion, fear, and anger. “Abaddon has Sam?” 

“She wants to trade you and the key for Sam's life.” Dean told us. 

I stood there shocked as my brain went a thousand places. Henry still was dead set on leaving. “If I could just go back, stop this all from happening.” 

“And what if you can't?” Dean asked, “I can't take that risk—not with Sammy on the hook now.” 

“I can't abandon my son, Dean! Not again! I need to do this. I'm sorry.” He turned to the door again and chanted. 

Dean then said, “Well, I'm sorry, too.” He wrapped his arms around Henry’s throat and strangled him until he was out cold. He dragged him into the front seat of the Impala. Henry slept as Dean drove us towards Lebanon. 

After we finally calmed down, I asked Dean, “what are we gonna do?” 

“We’re gonna get Sam back.” 

“How? What did she want?” 

Dean gave off a wave of shame and determination. “She wants Henry and the box.” 

I looked at him afraid, knowing that giving Henry to her wasn’t an option. “You getting a plan together?” 

“Yeah. You with me?” He asked. 

“Always.” We started putting together a plan. A few hours into the drive, Henry woke up. 

Dean looked over at him. “Sorry about that.” 

“No, you're not. You've wanted to do that since we met.” I chuckled at Henry’s quip. 

“Henry, you need to understand something. When my dad died, I _couldn't_ save him...no matter how bad I wanted to. I never want that to happen to Sam...ever. If there's a chance that I can save him, I'm gonna do it.” A familiar wave of determination came off him. “He's my brother. He's the only family I got.” 

Henry gave off a wave of determination, “So, what are you thinking?” 

“Can you slow Abaddon down?” I asked. Wanting with every fiber of my being to save Sam. “Because if you can, we'll do the rest.” 

Soon we were a block away from the place Abaddon wanted to meet. Dean had me fetch another pistol for Henry and a bunch of bullets. Henry took one out and a knife. In a few minutes he had a star on the head of the bullet, and handed it to Dean. “A devil's trap carved into the bullet.” Waves of impression flowed from the two of us. Dean then loaded the gun and handed it to Henry. “You're gonna have to get close. And ‘close’ means it could get ugly.” 

“I know. But you do that for blood.” 

“Thank you, Henry. I hope this works.” I told him. 

“Me too.” He said, then Dean started the car again, and we were at the spot in no time. 

I got out and took out my sword from the trunk, knowing that a head may need rolling with the plan we had going. I strapped it to my waist as Dean got out his machete. Henry raised an eyebrow, “That a sword?” 

I smirked and unsheathed it partly, showing off the demon runes, “Demon killing kind. Us hunters aren’t so bone headed after all. Are we?” 

He nodded in approval, and we locked up the Impala. Then we walked into the plant, finding a large room. Henry kept his arms behind his back, the gun in his hands, with Dean dragging him by the arm. I flanked Henry’s other side. 

We entered finding Abaddon, now in a leather jacket and t shirt saying, ‘The devil made me do it.’ Pride was coming from her as Sam only had fear and worry standing next to her. 

“Don’t do it, Dean.” Henry pleaded, the acting was a part of the plan. 

“Too late for that now.” Dean told him as we walked in. 

“That's the problem with you hunters. You're all short-sighted.” 

“Yeah, at least we're not extinct.” I bit back.Despite liking Henry, it did feel good to fight back at the notion that the glorified librarians were better than hunters. 

Dean then called out, “Abaddon! I'll send Henry here over with the box. You do the same with Sam. No tricks.” He pulled out the box and out it into one of Henry’s suit jacket pockets, or at least with the slight of hand, he made her think he did. 

“My only interest is Henry and the key. You three are free to go.” 

Dean then gave Henry a shove, to which he barely moved. I scowled at him as Dean took out his gun. “You can do this standing, or you can do it crawling. Your call.” He threatened.

Sam and Henry then both started walking towards the opposite ends of the room. When they met in the middle, Sam paused to say, “Henry, I'm sorry.” 

“Save it.” Henry told him. They both kept walking. When Sam got to us, Dean cut the rope that bound Sam’s hands together. 

“Don't do this, Dean. This is a bad idea.” Sam pleaded. 

“Shut your mouth. Let's go.” Dean ordered. 

“Come on.” I said when Henry finally reached Abaddon. As we tried to leave the room, the door quickly closed on us. “That bitch!” I shouted as I turned around to face the Demon. 

“We had a deal!” Dean said, pointing at her. He walked ahead of Sam and I. 

She laughed, “Surprise. I lied.” She then plunged a hand into Henry’s abdomen. 

“Henry!” Sam said, but Dean and I both put our hands on him to stop him. 

“Wait. Wait.” Dean said through gritted teeth. 

She took her hand out of his gut and Henry gasped. His mouth was fully of blood as I felt his pain. “You're not the only one.” He said then swiftly shot her underneath her chin. I smirked a little as she stood there, knowing she was now powerless. 

“Whoo! What a blast. Now, give me the box.” She reached into Henry’s jacket pocket and took out a pack of playing cards. She threw them to the ground as I pulled out my sword. “Where is it?!” She screamed. The room lit up in energy and sparks as her anger filled the room. “Okay. We can do this the hard way.” She said in a low voice. 

She then held Henry by the chin and attempted to blow black smoke into him, but was met by an invisible shield. She shoved him to the ground then tried to move but found that she couldn’t. 

Sam ran to Henry and held his body to his chest as Abaddon screamed again. Dean and I both moved onto her. “Why am I stuck?!” She shouted. She looked down at Henry as I circled her. “You still didn’t kill me.” 

“No, but you’ll wish we did.” I said to her. 

Before she could turn to look at me, I swung my sword and cleared her head from her shoulders, sending her head across the room and the body crumbling to the ground. Dean then smiled down at her severed head. “The demon trap in your noggin is gonna keep you from smoking out. We're gonna cut you into little steaks and bury each strip under cement. You might not be dead, but you'll wish you were.” 

“We did it.” Henry said in a shaky voice. My face fell as I felt his waves of energy slowly fading. Dean and I both crouched down in front of him. 

“No, _you_ did it. For a bookworm, that wasn't bad, Henry.” 

The dying man smiled, “I'm sorry I judged you two so harshly for being hunters. I should have known better.” 

“About?” Sam asked. 

“You're also Winchesters. As long as we're alive, there's always hope.” Sam and Dean exchanged a look at the man’s words. 

A few tears escaped my eyes as I smiled weakly with the man. “Don’t I know it.” I told him. 

“I didn't know my son as a man, but having met you two…” Henry took Dean’s hand with his right, and Sam’s with his left. “…I know I would have been proud of him.” 

After a few moments, Henry’s energy died out with him. I wiped a few tears away. Sam then looked down at the box, to which Henry gave to Sam, and he looked up at Dean. Who only looked down at Henry’s body. 

…

Sam hammered in the cross right above where we had buried Henry. He then stood next to me, while Dean stood on the other side, all three of us staring down at the sight. We drove Henry’s body back to Normal, in order to bury him with the other dead men of letters.

A wave of realization came over Sam, “I get it now.” 

“Hmm.” Dean said. 

Sam smirked a little, “What Cupid said about heaven busting ass to get Mom and Dad together. The Winchesters and the Campbells—the brains and the brawn.” I had heard the story before, how they found it so messed up that the angels set up their parents. But I always thought of it as sweet. 

“Well, I'm glad you see it. All I see in our family tree is a whole lot of dead.” Dean said with a wave of grief. 

“Welcome to the club.” I said dryly. 

Then I watched Dean take an old photo out of his pocket. “Hey, I, uh...found this in Henry's wallet.” He handed it to Sam who held it up for me. It was a picture of Henry with a small boy: John Winchester.

“Dad looks happy.” Sam said with an old wave of grief and handed it back to Dean. 

“Kind of makes you wish he knew the truth, huh?” Dean asked. “I mean, all those years thinking his old man ditched when the poor son of a bitch really came here and saved our bacon. Freaking time-travel, man.” 

“You said it.” I replied. Thinking back to my personal adventure with Dean to the forties. 

“You think it would have made a difference?” Sam asked. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Dad. If he'd had his own father around.” 

I looked up at the two of them, knowing that they both had it pretty rough for a childhood. “What, in how he raised us? Sammy, he did the best he could.” Dean said. 

“I know that. I-I do. They all did.” 

I thought for a moment, “If it’s any consolation, I meant what I said back there.” I smiled gently, “I just didn’t realize it until Henry actually put it into words.” They both looked down at me. “You boys give me hope. And I think you gave your dad hope too.” They both smiled a little at me then turned to the grave again. 

Sam then had a wave of hope as he pulled out the box Henry gave them. Dean then said, “What are the chances that place is still standing?” 

“A chance we've got to take, I guess. I mean, we are legacies, right?” Sam asked. I looked down to my ring. 

“I guess we are.” I said as we grew to silence again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Everybody Hates Hitler. Things get a little crazy, but we finally find the bunker!


	12. Everybody Hates Hitler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find a place where we can do good. Do better. A new home. Then we have to kill some Nazi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! We have found the bunker! And we get to fight some Nazi’s. Fun episode all around, plus we get to see reader and the boys find a new place to call home. So excited for the next one too!-Indigo

“ _You alone are responsible for what you do, don’t do, or how you respond to what’s done to you.”_ —Darren Hardy 

  
  
  
  


It was a grey morning. The boys and I drove up to the coordinates Sam was given by the elder Man of Letters. It was just outside of town on a dirt road. We were in Lebanon, Kansas. 

The three of us got out, anticipation waving off all of us. “Here it is.” I said as we approached the entrance of the place. Above it appeared to be an old two story building, but we had to step down to the iron door. 

“When's the last time somebody was in this place?” Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged, “Sixty-five, seventy years ago.” 

Dean then got out the box. He opened it slowly and pulled out the key inside it. The three of us silently walked down the short flight of stairs to the door. Dean opened it and we whipped out our flashlights. 

Then we opened another door and shined it into what appeared to be a balcony. We walked over and looked down to a lower level. “Son of a bitch.” Dean said excitement was wafting off him now. 

We looked down with our flashlights, checking out the 1950’s style equipment. “Look at this. Ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This was their nerve center” Sam said. Then the two of us walked down the stairs to check them out more. 

As we did, Dean said, “Henry did say that they ran dispatch on their own team of hunters.” I shined a light on a table in the middle of the room. There was a map of the world on it as well as strategy pieces on it. I looked up when Dean said, looking down at a table on the balcony, “Wow. Halfway through their coffee and a game of chess – looks like whoever was manning the hub left quick.” 

“On the alarm call that ended the Men of Letters.” Sam said. We looked around more of the machines, then I heard Dean push a lever. Some lights came on in the room and I put my light away. More Lights came on as he pushed a second. Sam and I both looked up at a large doorway leading to another big room. “Son of a bitch.” Sam said, With wonder. 

Dean then joined us as the three of us stood in the stone doorway. In the new room, was a beautiful library with lots of shelves of books and gorgeous wooden flooring, fancy wooden tables with cute little lights, and various weapons on display. “Son of a bitch.” I said with a laugh and a smile. “Henry if you could see this now...”

Dean then said, “Sammy, I think we found the Bat Cave.” I looked around the first room again, and saw that the table in the center of the nerve center room lit up, and there were doorways that led to other rooms. 

“Come on, there’s more!” I said walking towards the one on the right of me. The boys were right behind me. Soon we found a kitchen and several other rooms. There was hall after hall until we found the main rooms again. 

“This place is huge.” Dean said. 

Sam laughed a little, “it’s incredible.” 

“Alright. I’m gonna get my stuff and pick a room.” I said and started towards the stairs that led us back out, Sam then grabbed my arm. 

“What about your stuff?” He asked when he let go of me. 

I smiled up at him. “Come on, let’s stay the night at least and comb through the place. I mean imagine how much information is here?” 

Sam looked to Dean, “hey I think it’s a good idea. Better than a motel.” Dean and I started up the stairs. 

“I don’t know guys.” 

I looked down at him from the balcony. “Come on, Sam. Where’s your sense of adventure? Curiosity?” He laughed a little at me then I turned and bounded up the stairs back to the outside where I found Dean with the Impala. 

That night, after finding ourselves a room each, Sam and I hit the books. I dove into the collection gleefully as I found books I had never seen before with lore subjects I could only dream of. Sam began with a mission to find out exactly how the place worked. 

It was around midnight when I turned in, exhausted from the constant reading and the adventures of the days before with Henry. I left Sam working on finding Schematics of the place, saying, “Get some sleep at some point Samuel.” To which he chuckled but kept going. 

I woke up the next morning to find the place chilly. I got up and pulled on my old sweatshirt on top of my pjs and walked out to find some coffee. _Dean needs to get us some caffeine_. I thought when I realized we didn’t have any that was probably edible. 

I walked out of my room just in time to find Dean in a grey bathrobe and slippers fresh from a shower. I chuckled at him as he said, “mornin’” Waves of contentment were coming off him. 

“Good morning to you too.” We both walked out to the library again when we realized that Sam was still there. I don’t think he even went to bed. 

“Morning.” Dean said to him. Sam was leaning over the table taking a look at two books at the same time. 

“Morning.” Sam replied quietly. The records that I had pulled out to listen to on the record player were still going. 

“The, uh, water pressure in the Letters' shower room is marvelous.” Dean told us. 

“Good to know.” I said picking up one of the books on the table. “There’s no coffee.” I muttered after a yawn. 

“Yeah. I still can't figure out how we even have water...or electricity.” Sam said then walked over to another shelf to find another book. I sat down and crossed my arms. 

Sam was all curiosity and a faint bit of worry, but there was something else: hope. Dean then told him. “Yep, well, I am putting that under the ‘ain't broke’ column. Listen, little brother, let's not go all geek on this stuff, okay?” 

“‘Geek?’” Sam asked, turning to him from the shelf. 

I smiled at that. Dean said. “Yeah.” Sam turned his back to look at more of the books in front of him on the table. “Yeah, I mean, don't-don't get me wrong.” I watched as Dean lifted a scimitar off one of the shelves. “This stuff is awesome, and it looks like they ran a real tight outfit here, but I'm just saying, you know, don't, uh, don't think that they knew some big secrets that we don't know.” I fought a laugh as he striked a pose with the sword in front of him. 

He stopped doing it when Sam turned to his brother. “Dean...they were a secret society.” 

“Which means that they made crap up and wore fezzes and sashes and swung around scimitars.” He then rang his finger on the blade. “They probably didn't even sharp–“ he cut himself. “That’s very sharp.” I chuckled at that. 

“Put that back before you hurt yourself.” He did as Sam told him with another wave of hope, “Dean, look, I think we might have something here-something that could help us, help humanity. Henry certainly thought so. I mean, you know damn well we could use a break. What if we finally got one?” I smiled for a moment, thinking that this place might just be what we needed. The boys looked at each other, then Dean looked away. “Are you gonna take off the dead-guy robe?” Sam quipped. 

I then stood from my seat, “alright then. I’m gonna shower, then Dean,” he looked at me. “You're gonna take me to find some coffee.” 

He nodded. “Sure.” 

Two Weeks Later 

  
  


Dean and I left about two days before to do two things. One: Visit Kevin. Two: Get my truck and bike and move them to the bunker. We had effectively moved in and I was dying to get my bike back. It had been a while since I had been able to take a drive on her let alone enjoy the few things that I owned. Dean was more than happy to stop there on the way back. 

I was giddy when we finally got back. The drive took most of the day but I was glad to drive my truck all over again. It reminded me of lots of good memories. I got out and took my bag out of the back of the cab. Dean got out of the Impala at the same time and we headed in together. 

At the time, first entering the bunker and walking down those steps still made me excited. But at that moment, I was happy to see Sam. The two of us walked into the library and out our bags down as I said, “Hey!” 

“Hey!” Sam said with a smile from the library. “So...how's Kevin doing?” 

“You know. He’s okay, I guess. In his corner, hacking out his Da Vinci code – nothing actionable yet.” Dean said while taking a couple of beers out of the mini fridge he had put in the corner of the library. He had to get a long extension cord for it, but it was a happy edition. 

“Garth says hi by the way.” I told Sam as I sat down. He smiled at that. 

“Anything from Cas?” Dean asked. 

Sam shook his head. “No. Not-not a peep. Why? You?” 

“No, he's, uh-he's not answering.” Dean said looking down. Worry coming off him. 

Sam looked to me, “Angel radio?” 

I shook my head. “Hasn’t tried calling me, and I haven’t mastered trying to connect to another angel directly.” I told them. “Yet.” I added. 

“Right.” Sam said as Dean sat next to me, across from Sam, “Well, uh, so I have been trying to chart out the Letters' network of hunters, their allies, uh, affiliated groups they worked with, kept files on…” 

“Circa 1958?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. True. Uh, most are dead or defunct, but others—I'm not so sure, and this one...you should definitely check out.” He put a file with the Aquarian Star symbol in front of us. 

I opened it and read the file name. “The Judah Initiative?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“European team—they were active during World War II.” Sam told us. 

Dean and I both smiled as he said, “Really? Hunters fighting in a war-that's cool.” 

I flipped through the files some more, Dean looking over my shoulder. “Not exactly hunters, n-not exactly fighting, but, uh…” 

I raised my eyebrows at a picture of a group of men. “Rabbis?” I asked. 

“Rabbis?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. “Really?” 

“The Letters' file on them is-is sketchy, but, apparently, they were hard-core saboteurs.” I nodded at Sam impressed. “So, I ran a search on the Initiative's entire roster, and I got a hit – one Rabbi Isaac Bass. He was 17 years old when he joined the Initiative and 85 years old when he died...two weeks ago.” He turned the laptop towards us to show an article from a newspaper. “In a college town back east, he was capped.” 

“‘Capped?’” Dean asked with a wave of confusion. 

“Yeah. He was there doing research, and according to eyewitnesses, he spontaneously combusted.” 

“Huh.” I said skimming the article. A wave of disappointment came from Dean. 

“So…this is a case?” Dean asked, then looked around the room, I gazed at him as I shared his sentiment. “We just got back.” 

I chuckled a little and got up. We gathered our things and headed to Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. 

We figured out that Bass was working at the campus library. So when we got there, Sam and I decided to pose as academic researchers to find exactly what he was working on. My blazer and jeans worked, but I was shocked to see that Sam actually owned a light colored knit sweater. I was trying to imagine what he looked like as a student at Stanford. I smiled a the thought. 

Dean dropped us off, and we went straight to the front desk to ask for records. “So you... worked with the late Rabbi Bass?” 

“We were research associates of Rabbi Bass, yes.” I said. 

“We’re trying to complete his last paper for publication.” Sam finished for me. “We’d just like to review what he was after here.” 

“Well, that would be quite a lot of material. He was here open to close for almost a week.” The man said. He was a little smug about it and clearly had a wave of annoyance at the mention of the late Rabbi.

I raised my eyebrows at that, thinking that we didn’t have time to go through everything. “Wow.” Sam said, “Um, how about just the stuff he was looking at...you know, the day he, uh...caught fire?” 

“Does shorten the list a bit.” The librarian quipped. He gave us the information and sent for an assistant to bring it to us at a designated cubical for examining older books. 

We were given white gloves when a woman brought us a box. It was labeled, ‘FD113.’ She left us, and I opened the box. When I saw what was inside, I said, “what the…?” 

I lifted the book for Sam to see. It was a Bird Watching book. “That can’t be right.” Sam said. 

We left not long after that. When we walked out of the building I immediately felt a pair of eyes on us. Sam started calling Dean. “Hey.” He answered. 

“Hey. So we, uh, looked into the rabbi's research. It doesn't make a lot of sense-“ he paused as I grabbed his shoulder and we both looked in the direction of the person I felt watching us. They seemed to duck behind a corner. “Um, bird watching.” 

Sam and I started walking again, pretending not to notice that we were being watched, and potentially followed. 

I leaned close to hear Dean’s voice, “Huh. Well, uh, the two very hot co-captains of the women's volleyball team agree that the rabbi's death was very unnatural. I think we still got a case.” I rolled my eyes as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I started twisting my ring nervously. 

“That would explain why I have something stuck to my shoe.” Sam told him with a wave of panic. It was part of the array of Winchester code words. 

“You being followed?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“That's weird. I thought I was being followed earlier. Turned out to be a gay thing.” I fought a laugh as I felt Sam’s confusion. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. You need a hand?” 

“Yes, please.” Sam told him. “Got someplace quiet?” 

“Visitors’ parking—the boonies. I'll park in the back. 30 minutes.” They hung up. I knew what that meant too; we were gonna jump the guy. 

I felt Sam’s worry as we walked, giving me a watchful eye as we stayed silent on our trek to the parking lot. It was already getting dark, and by the time we got there, the Impala seemed to be the only car in the lot. 

Sam and I went straight to the back as he pulled out the keys. He deliberately dropped them and crouched down as I looked away from the pair of eyes on me. We were perfect bait. 

Then I felt a fourth, familiar presence. Dean same up from behind him and said, “Hey. Pal.” After a moment, Dean was thrown into the side of the Impala, breaking the window. 

“Dean?” Sam said as he stood. 

“The hell?” I said as I saw a very large, Almost comically muscled man come through the bushes in overalls and boots. It was strange, I could feel his eyes on us, but no emotion came from him or at least I could sense. Sam grabbed my arm and put me behind him as he opened the trunk and grabbed one of the machetes. 

As the large man got close, Sam swung at him only for the machete get stuck in the guy’s arm, like it was stuck in a block of clay and not flesh. Sand even poured out instead of blood. 

Sam pulled it out as I raised my gun from my holster, but I didn’t shoot as the large man had Sam by the throat and lifted him off the ground. “Sam!” I shouted. 

“Stop.” Another voice said. With that, the large man dropped Sam to the ground and I lowered my gun. A young bearded man came out of the shadows. 

I heard Dean grit out, “oh, my spleen. Ahh!” 

Sam scrambled up and asked “What...the hell...is that?” with Fear waving off him and an arm in front of me. 

“He's a Golem. Well, he's _my_ Golem.” The bearded man said with a small wave of annoyance. 

“A Golem?” I asked in disbelief. 

“Right.” Sam said. Dean just flopped to his back in pain. I put my gun in my waistband and went to him. 

“Dean?” I said. He was breathing hard but seemed to be okay. I helped him sit up as I said, “Who the hell are you?” 

“Aaron. Nice to meet you. I’ll explain everything, just follow us.” He and the Golem walked away towards his car. Sam then helped me get Dean up and into the passenger seat of the Impala. I got in the back and Sam drove us behind Aaron’s car. He took us just outside of campus to a house. We got out, with Dean out of pain now, and followed them inside. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of the golem. 

“The rabbi who was murdered, Isaac Bass,” Aaron explained, “he was my grandfather. That's why we're here. When you guys started to follow up on his case, we started following you.” 

The Golem was pacing the living room. Dean then had a small wave of disappointment. I furrowed my eyebrows as he said, “So, wait. What you're saying is that you and me—we, uh, didn't have a moment?” 

Sam and I both looked at him then back to Arron. “No, man. I was tailing you.” 

Dean then turned to Sam and I, “Told you I was being followed. He was my gay thing.” I chuckled as he turned back to Aaron. “It was really good. You really had me there. It was very smooth.” 

“Yeah, well, smooth is just about all I got.” Then the Golem scowled at him. “What?” The Golem grunted. “Yeah, that's right. Keep walking...ya Chia Pet.” He only grunted again in response. 

“So, that's a Golem?” I asked. 

“Yes.” He said as he pulled off his jacket. “Shaped from clay and brought to life by rabbis to protect the Jewish people in times of—I don't know—general crappiness.” 

“And he’s yours?” Sam asked. 

Aaron had a wave of annoyance. “Hardly. My grandfather left him to me. I'm the last surviving descendant of the members of this...thing, this...Initiative.” 

“The Judah Initiative?” 

Aaron said, “Right, and he-“ 

The Golem interrupted by growling. “Who?!” We jumped at the sound. “Who are they to know about the men of Judah?” 

“It’s okay.” Dean said. “ _We_ are the good guys.” 

“W-we're hunters, uh – Sam and Dean Winchester.” He said guestering to himself and his brother. “We know about The Judah Initiative because our grandfather was a Man of Letters.” 

I then introduced myself and said, “my grandfather was one as well.” 

This seemed to calm the Golem down. “Yes. The rabbis knew the Men of Letters.” 

Aaron then offered us some beer to calm everyone down and to start figuring things out. He handed us each a bottle, and said with a wave of curiosity, “Take a seat.” We sat on his couch. “So...your grandfathers were into all this supernatural stuff, too?” 

We all chuckled as I said with a smile. “My parents, yeah, though I just found out about Grandfather. For them though” I said guestering to the boys, “their family…” I trailed off. 

Dean then said, “Yeah, grandparents, mom, dad, truckload of cousins—the whole family was lousy for it, but we…” he took a look at the still pacing Golem, “never had a Golem.” 

“Right.” Sam said. “Yeah. We, um, we grew up in it, but you...didn't?” 

A wave of nostalgia and grief came over him as he spoke. “My grandfather's adventures, the Initiative, the Golem, the war – they were the stories that he told me when I was a kid. I thought it was make-believe. So did my parents—you know, fantasies to help him cope with all the horrible stuff he'd seen, but every once in a while, crazy old Grandpa Bass would come back by on one of his trips, hand me a $20 savings bond, and say, ‘one day, you'll inherit the mantle.’ Sure enough, a few days after he died, this big box shows up at my apartment. He always said I’d know what to do. Which was _crap_ , because when I opened that box, this big, naked, potato-faced _lunatic_ wakes up and goes crazy!” 

I looked up at the Golem, who was watching the outside through the window, “I didn't...go crazy.” 

A wave of anger came from the man while Sam, Dean, and I had a bit of discomfort come off us. “You trashed my entertainment center! My water bed.” 

The Golem then turned to us, “This boy knows nothing, observes none of the mitzvahs, labors on Sabbath, dines on swine.” 

“Everybody loves bacon!” Aaron tried to reason. 

“He's no rabbi. _Yifalchunbee_!” 

Aaron held up a hand to the Golem with a wave of annoyance and frustration. “Oh, don't start with that stuff again.” 

“Yifalchunbee!” The Golem repeated. 

“Enough! Please! Quiet time!” The Golem only resumed pacing. 

“Alright. What was that?” Sam asked, “What was he saying?” 

“It's Hebrew for something like ‘take charge,’ but I have no idea what he means. Look, I grew up in Short Hills. I cheated my way through Hebrew school. I never really listened to my grandfather, what he was saying.” 

Dean had a wave of confusion as he said, “So, wait—he just sends you this-this Golem and expects you to work it out?” 

“He didn't get much chance to prepare me, I guess. My parents—they did everything they could to prevent him from screwing me up with all his crazy talk. See, after the war, my grandfather spent the rest of his life trying to track down something he called the Thule Society.” 

“The Thule Society. Right.” Sam said. 

“They were Nazis.” I added. 

“Nazi necromancers.” Dean said. 

“N-necro-who?” Aaron asked. 

Sam explained to him. “Uh, necromancer—uh, witches, sorcerers, dark magic, mostly with dead people.” 

He looked at us a little strangely at that. With a wave of uncertainty, Aaron said, “Okay. All I know about the Thule is that they were this twisted, secret fraternity, hell-bent on world domination, that sponsored the early days of the Nazi Party. My grandfather said The Judah Initiative was started to fight them.” 

The Golem then said with his booming voice. “And the Thule murdered your grandfather, boy. Find them so I can do my work!” I jumped when he smashed a side table. 

“Hey! Hey!! We're renting here! Renting.” The Golem then paced away. Aaron sighed. “Look...I think my Golem's right. My grandfather—he left me this message on my machine the day he died, and he said that he had found something that the Thule were willing to kill him for. He said he was hiding it here in plain sight. He left me this weird—I don't know—equation.” He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. “It's not a phone number or an address or coordinates – Q-L-6-7-3-W-3-8?” He then handed it to Dean. 

“Is it a combination?” He asked then handed it to me. 

I held it up for Sam to see as I smiled and said, “It’s a call number.” 

Sam then explained, “Library of Congress—their filing system. They use it in college libraries. Uh, Q-L-6-7-3 – that...that's sciences.” 

“Birds, I’m guessing.” I told him. “Let’s go.” We got up and headed straight to the car. 

Sam, Dean, and I changed into our street clothes and met up with Aaron and the Golem. We went to the entrance of the library and broke in “What, do you guys just break in wherever you go?” Aaron asked with a wave of surprise. 

“Yeah, well, our dad wanted us to have a solid career to fall back on, just in case this hunter thing didn't pan out.” Dean said dryly. I just chuckled. 

We found a directory and Sam said, “Okay, so if I'm right, then I think your grandfather switched manuscript FD113 out of the archives. I'll be right back.” 

Sam then headed up the stairs two steps at a time. I watched as he went up and disappeared at the top of them. Dean just sat down at the bottom step as I crossed my arms to wait. Aaron then said, “So...how do you know these guys? Supernatural support group?” 

I chuckled. “No. I wish. Found them while hunting. We make a pretty good team.” 

“So you’re...what tall guy’s girlfriend?” 

“What? No. _No_ , no. Just...just friends.” I said as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I looked away from Dean’s waves of amusement, knowing he had a stupid, teasing smile on his face. 

Then Sam appeared at the top of the Stairs. “Help! N-necromancer!” 

I bolted up the stairs with Dean behind me. He shouted at Aaron, “Stay here!” 

My heart jumped out of my chest as Sam staggered and fell on a landing partway down the stairs. “Sam?” I said as I crouched near him and placed my hands on his shoulder and face. There was a large purple bruise on his neck and jaw. 

“Crap.” Dean said. 

I barely heard Aaron’s cries when he got hit with something. Dean said, “Crap!” He shouted down to the Golem, “Hey, big guy, they're both gonna die unless we get whoever cast the spell.” 

“Sam, you’re gonna be okay.” I said sensing his panic. Dean and I both threw an arm over our shoulders and helped him up. 

“Come on. Come on.” Dean said. We got him down the steps and leaned him against the bottom of the stairs at the railing. I stayed with him as he grew paler and paler. 

“Sam just keep breathing, okay? Stay with me.” I said trying to keep the fear from my voice. I pressed bring hands to his face as he focused on my eyes. I stroked the hair out of his face Dean then went to Aaron, taking out the dart that was sticking out of his chest. 

So many things were happening in my head in the few seconds I thought Sam was going to die. All I could think about was the fact that I was in love with him. _The man I love is dying._ The words ringing in my head over and over again. I did all I could to keep calm as I started to feel his energy waves fading. 

“Stay with me. Stay with me, Samuel, alright? Stay with me.” I told him. Then I looked up to a crash up the stairs. 

I looked up to see Dean take out his gun and point it up the stairs. I looked up just in time to see the Golem drag out a man in a suit down the stairs. 

I just focused on Sam as he started to close his eyes. “Sam. No Sam, look at me. Sam? Sam!” 

“Long live the Thule.” I heard in a German accent. Then the crack of a neck. 

I looked up for a second then back to Sam. His color returned to his face and he opened his eyes, his energy returning to normal. I sighed in relief as he looked up at me with a weak smile. 

“Or not.” Dean quipped. I didn’t do anything, but hug Sam in that moment. Just grateful that he was alive. His waves of relief mixed with joy as he hugged me back weakly.

…

We left the library and stuck the dead necromancer in the trunk of the Impala. Aaron was still knocked out in the backseat as we drove to the outskirts of town. The three of us dug a decently sized grave for the body for about an hour as the Golem watched us patiently. Once the hole was to our liking, we tossed the shovels aside. 

Sam and Dean then threw the body in the hole. “That's like a bag of Legos. The Golem destroyed this guy.” Dean said with a small wave of fear. 

I shook my head as Sam said, “Yeah. So, uh...Thule Society necromancers aside, what's our contingency plan on that?” 

“You mean how do we ‘oh, no!’ Mr. Bill over there?” Dean quipped as he and I started pouring gasoline on the wrapped body. 

“I mean, I'd like to think we could if we had to.” Sam said. “Unless you think Aaron can get a handle on him.” 

“You really think we can _kill_ him...I don’t think he’s even alive, he’s...made of clay or whatever.” I said. “No, I think Aaron can handle it. At least I think he can. He just needs to step up to the plate.” 

Dean nodded as he lit a match and threw it into the grave. The body lit up as I felt a strong wave of shock and panic from the car. I looked up to see Aaron watching us with a slack jaw. 

I fought a laugh as Sam warmed his hands on the fire as we watched the body burn so casually. _We must look so strange to him._ I thought. 

We headed back to Aaron’s place to start translating the ledger. The next morning, Dean went out and got us coffees. He asked as he came back in, “What'd you find out?” 

Aaron, Sam and I were all at the table working and using Sam’s laptop as a translator. “I think it's a log-book from a Nazi compound in Belarus.” Dean set down the coffees and I took one out to sip. “It was run by the Thule.” 

Aaron was the one handling the ledger. “This is the red ledger.” Dean then sat down next to him. “It was lost in the fire that destroyed the compound, but my grandfather was convinced it had been found after the war.” 

The idea of it left my stomach churning. “Well, it describes the horrible, _absolutely_ horrible, experiments performed on the camp's population. _Magical_ experiments.” I explained. 

“More horrible than words.” The golem said as he entered the room. 

Sam had a wave of realization. “You were there, weren't you? At the camp?”

“I was made in the ghetto of Vitsyebsk to tear that hell down.” The Golem told us. “I broke its walls, its men. The commandant burnt the place to ash around me.” 

Sam nodded, “Okay, um, w-what does it mean when-when you tell Aaron to take charge?” 

“The boy would know...if he could consult the pages.” 

We all turned to Aaron, “Pages?” Dean asked, “W-what pages?” 

A wave of regret came from the man, “When I was-when I was bar mitzvahed, my-my grandfather gave me this little old book. It was in Hebrew. It was like an owner's manual for a Golem.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that, while Dean asked, “Okay. Great. Get that, then.” 

Aaron avoided everyone’s eyes as the Golem scowled at him more. “I-I can't, exactly. When I went to high school, I sort of...drifted. I started getting off the academic track, and, uh, I kind of, um...I kind of smoked it.” 

“You did what?” I asked in a dry voice. 

“The boy smoked the pages.” The Golem said angrily. 

“They were these thin, vellum-y pages. I mean, it was perfect for rolling. Look, they were driving instructions for a clay man. Okay? It was _nonsense_. Right? I mean…I...Okay. All right. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Why can't you just tell me what I don't know?!” 

The Golem slammed his hands against the table and leaned over. “It's not my place to guide the rabbi, to teach the teacher! It's not my place! Yifalchunbee!” He walked out of the room. 

“That's not super-comforting, got to say.” Dean said and Aaron nodded. Dean then left the table and walked to the sink. 

“So, as far as I can tell, these experiments—the Thule were murdering Jews, gypsies—just about anybody and everybody—then trying to magically reanimate them. They were trying to figure out a way to bring their own dead back to life...which I'm guessing they figured out because—this.” Sam turned the pages of the ledger. “This last page is a roster of every dead Thule member who was reanimated.” 

“This is why they killed my grandfather?” Aaron asked with a wave of grief. 

“Anything in there on how to kill it?” Dean asked. 

“Apparently, they experimented with that, too.” Sam said, which made my stomach churn again. “Um—headshot. But, if you don't burn the body within 12 hours, it reanimates again.” 

“Nazi bastsards.” 

I shook my head and downed the rest of my coffee. A few hours later, I was writing in my journal on the couch. My mind was still reeling from the events of the night before. I was scared to death at the idea of Sam dying, and it only pushed the idea more that I was still in love with him. I knew I loved Sam, but to the point where I was panicking at the idea that he was going to die? It was painful. And only made me more confused about my feelings for him. _Is life really that short? Should I cut the bullshit and do something about it? What if I say something and he rejects me because I technically rejected him?_ I didn’t know what to do. 

Dean then came inside. “No, no, Garth, not a tool society – ‘Thule’– T-H-U-L-E. Yeah. Alright. Call me if you find anything.” He hung up and went to speak with Sam at the table. “All of Garth's contacts are stumped. Nobody on the circuit's ever even heard of the Thule Society.” He took off his jacket. “Whoever these people are, they've been flying beneath the hunter radar. Anything?” 

I got up from place on the couch and took my journal to my bag, listening casually. “Nothing solid. I mean, the lore is all over the place. Uh, according to one legend, um, it can be shut down if you erase one of the letters off its forehead.” 

“I didn't see any letters on Clayface.” 

“Exactly. So, side-burner that. Another one—some have a scroll in their mouth you're supposed to rip out.” I put my bag away against the wall and went to the bathroom. 

I splashed some water on my face as I heard a third voice. It was Aaron. “So, that's your plan—taking out my Golem?” 

“It’s not a plan.” Sam told him. 

“We would just feel a lot better if we knew how. That's all.” Dean said. I grasped at the sink as I listened. _They will figure it out somehow_. I had faith in Aaron. He would get there with the golem, he just needed time. 

“What makes you think you have any right to make that decision?” 

“Believe me, if we need the right, we will take it.” I rolled my eyes at Dean’s words. 

“He might be a pain in the ass, but he’s _my_ responsibility.” 

“Look, the Golem was built to go to war. You're not trained for that. How are you gonna take that on?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know.” Then I heard the front door come crashing down. I closed the bathroom door, sensing that several men were coming in, probably with guns, trying to think of a way to fight. I had left my gun in my bag on the other side of the room. Thankfully, I had a knife in my pocket, and I stuffed up in my sleeve. I heard more crashing as the golem charged in the room. I stayed frozen knowing I could feel the boys still alive and no gunshots sounded. 

“Enough! There you are…” I heard a German voice and another crash. “you grim piece of work after all these years.” 

“Eckhart.” The golem growled. 

Then I heard a few words foreign to my ears, and the golem stayed quiet. Then the German voice said, “I command you by the covenant of your makers—Clay of Adam, surrender your bond onto me!” After a moment, he said, “So, you are the Golem's rabbi?...You woke him... but you didn't take possession of him. You write your name on the scroll, boy. That's how you... _Yifalchunbee._ ” 

“I didn’t know what he meant.” Aaron said with a weak voice. 

“Knowledge is power, isn't it?” I heard a smack, then Footsteps. “Now, which of you is going to tell me where I can find a certain red ledger?” 

“How about you screw yourself, Nazi bastard?” Sam said with anger. 

I braced myself against the wall of the bathroom watching the door. I cursed the man who broke the damn lock. A bald man opened the door and smiled menacingly at me. _I just hope these guys are still Misogynistic as history likes to paint them_. I thought as he grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me out. 

“Can we...Could we put the Nazi thing aside for the moment and just talk about this like-“

“Nazi necromancer dicks? Pass.” Dean said. Then Eckhart saw me. 

“What have we here?” The bald man shoved me to him. I felt Dean and Sam’s anger rush at me. I stood my ground against the man. 

“Leave her alone!” Sam said. 

I gritted my teeth as the man got close to me. “You're a pretty one aren’t you?” 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” I asked, then let the knife fall out of my sleeve and into my hand. I tried to be as quick as I could to stab him, but he was quicker. He grabbed my wrist and forced the knife into my left thigh. I screamed as he took it out. I crumbled to the floor in pain after he threw a punch at my jaw. 

Sam and Dean couldn’t move but I felt their fear. They called to me, trying to see if I was okay. My thigh was on fire as I grunted and tried to breath through It. 

I was lying on my back as Eckhart knelt down next to me. He took out a white handkerchief and pressed it to my leg. I hissed as he pressed onto my wound. Curiosity waved off him. “You’re a fighter. You’ll be an excellent subject.” I looked up at him with angry eyes. “Nephilim are so hard to come by these days.” 

My eyes widened for a second, “how the hell do you know that?” 

“I have my ways.” As he stood back up, the bald man grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to sit against the wall. I pressed my hand onto the handkerchief, trying to keep myself from bleeding out.

I breathed hard as I said through gritted teeth, “Go to hell you Nazi Son of a Bitch!”

Anger and fear only came from the brothers. But I knew they would try something. Thankfully, I noticed my own gun was in my bag not far from me against the wall I was laying on. The bald man continued his search of the place. “So I take it you're the commandant? The one that authorized all those experiments?” Sam asked. 

A wave of pride came from the man, “Invented...those experiments, thank you.” He held a spool of paper in his hand. _That must of come from the Golem_. I thought quickly, then hissed through the burning pain again. 

“So, what about you?” Dean said, “I mean, you're not...undead. So what did you do? You cast a ‘forever 21’ spell on yourself, like your little friend at the library?” I smirked at that, despite the burning pain of my leg. My hands were growing bloody as I pressed the wound. 

“His name was Torvald. And you will suffer for that.” Then the bald man found the ledger. Panic was in all of us. 

“You know, I got to say, spell or no spell, he broke easy, so…” Dean said. 

Eckhart looked through the ledger. “I'm sorry. So…Let me tell you what I see. A magic Jew at my feet, not a master in sight, and, finally,” he held up the ledger, “our secrets secret once again. Which reminds me of a story. ‘A Jew, two gentiles, a Nephilim, and a Golem walk into a bar’—and it doesn't end with them coming out.” 

He didn’t get to finish, as Aaron smashed Eckhart’s head with a random chair leg. When he fell to the ground, I reached to my right for my gun and pulled it out. I heard two gunshots as the boys were quicker draws on the men pinning them.

The bald man, who had previously tried to drag Aaron out, dropped him and ran out the front door. All three of us had our guns trained on Eckhart, the boys now standing, and my wound burning even more with only one hand on it. 

“Fools! You can kill me. But you will never kill all the Thule.” He said. Sam, Dean, and I all shot him in the head at the same time, hitting our target perfectly. 

“Well, that’s a start.” Dean said then all three men went to me. “Hey. Hey.” He grabbed a random piece of cloth and tied it around my thigh. I whimpered at the sudden throbbing. 

“What were you thinking?” Sam asked with waves of panic as he took the gun out of my hand and discarded it to the floor. 

“Figured I would kill the Nazi before he kills us. Go out fighting right?” 

Sam then looked to Dean, “I’ll get her to the couch, go get the med kit.” Dean went out to the Impala as Aaron stepped aside. I threw my arms around Sam’s neck as he used one arm to carry my legs and the other to support my back. I hissed as he moved me. 

As I laid against the arm, my right side to the back of the couch, and told Aaron, “please tell me you have bottle whiskey.” Dean had come back in and closed the door behind him. 

“Uhh...tequila actually.” He replied no knowing what I meant. 

“Go get it.” Dean said. “Alright let’s get you patched up.” He pulled out gauze and a clean bandana, as well as a curved needle and thread. He carefully took the bandana and tied it a few inches above my wound, using it as a makeshift tourniquet. I clenched my teeth and gripped the couch cushion tightly at the pressure of it. 

Aaron came back with the tequila. He handed me the full bottle. I opened it swiftly and drank a good swig. I was still breathing hard as the pain settled a little bit. I handed the bottle to Sam, who had hardly left my side, and Dean went to the cloth around my thigh. 

He took the makeshift bandages off and ripped open the hole in my jeans a little more to see the wound better. Sam gave him the liquor and poured a good bit over it. 

I looked away as tears formed in my eyes and I winced. Eventually he got to work and stitched up the wound. I would be able to heal in a few days with my grace, but we had to stop the bleeding. 

“Son of a _bitch_ that hurts.” I said after the fourth stitch. I probably had ten to fifteen more to go. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“I just got stabbed by a Nazi of course I’m not okay.” I barked at him. “Sorry.” I said after realizing I just yelled at him. 

“Don’t be.” 

After a half hour of gritting curses and stitching, and half a bottle of tequila down, I was patched back together. When I moved to get up, the both of them insisted I stay seated. “The hell I won’t. I wanna be there to light the bastard up. Deserves it.” Nodding to the body. 

“Okay. But let us do the heavy lifting, Gimpy.” Dean said closing up the med kit. I crossed my arms and waited as they took all three bodies to the trunk of the Impala. Horror and shock was all I felt from Aaron as they dragged them away. Sam and Dean just had waves of anger and concern over me. 

I was a little buzzed by the alcohol, but I was determined. I got up and started limping to the door when I heard Sam say, “let’s go.” He was then quickly at my side. Ready to pick me up. 

“I don’t need you to carry me. I can walk.” Still he threw my arm over his shoulder and helped me limp out to the Impala. 

...

I was still no use when they dug the grave. We were on the outskirts of town again and it was dark. I sat against the Impala’s hood as I watched the three of them dig the hole. I didn’t move until they started pouring the gas. Dean handed me the match book. “Here.” He said. 

I struck the match and threw it down in the pit. “Enjoy hell.” I said dryly but with a spiteful smile as we watched the bodies burn. 

We drove back in silence, the adrenaline finally gone from my body and the tequila in my stomach replacing it. I was ready to fall asleep. But knew we had to figure out the Golem first. 

Dean helped me out of the car as I limped carefully out. He had me put my arm around his shoulder as he helped me stagger back in. The house was still a mess, and there was small pools of blood everywhere. I leaned against the arm of the couch as we talked. 

“Well, now we know—paper beats Golem, fire beats undead Nazi zombie freaks.” I chuckled at that. 

“Hell yeah it did.” I said. 

Then I looked at the frozen Golem and back at Aaron. Sam and Dean had offered in the car to take care of the Golem, to let him get back to a normal life. I didn’t think that would be the case. 

Still, Sam said, “So... What do you say, Aaron? I mean, we got a place we can keep him.” 

A wave of determination came from the man as he said. “No. I mean...Eckhart might be dead, but you heard him. The Thule are still out there...hidden, active.” I nodded as he unwinded the scroll in front of him. A wave of grief came from him as well. “That's my grandfather. He left me something important.” He took a pen out of his pocket and I smiled. “Something only I can do.” 

Aaron wrote his name down on the scroll and rolled it back up. He then placed it in the Golem’s mouth. The large man breathed deeply and straighten up, looking down at Aaron, who said, “It looks like I'm the Judah Initiative now.” 

“Yifalchunbee.” The Golem said to him. 

“B-but I thought I did.” 

“Yes.” I smiled a little more as he bowed his head to Aaron. 

…

After that, we left Pennsylvania and drove back to Kansas. I slept for quite a bit of it, still healing from my stab wound, still in a lot of pain. When we came back, it was a little easier to walk, but I was still limping. 

It was late in the afternoon when we returned. I was sitting in the library reading with my leg propped up on a pillow on top of an extra chair while Sam got to work on cataloging the Red Ledger. Sam had put on another record in the room, to which I was happy to read along to. 

Dean had been in his room so it was just Sam and I. Eventually, I noticed that there was a wave of anger coming from him. I looked up to him staring down at the copies of the ledger. “Sam? Are you okay?” I asked. 

“You could have gotten killed.” He said not looking at me. 

I sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I was just trying to help. Trying to kill the bastard.” A wave of fear and anger came from him again. I grasped his hand from across the table. “I’m still here. Sam. We _all_ are.” He stared down at me with fear in his eyes. _Is he afraid of losing me as much as I am of losing him?_ I didn’t want that question answered just yet. I gave his hand a squeeze. “Forgive me?” I asked with a smile. 

He calmed again and smiled a little. “Course. Just don’t do something that stupid again.” 

I smiled and let go, going back to my book, “I make no promises when you and Dean do things _just_ as stupid.” I glanced up at him, “But, I’ll be more careful.” 

A wave of amusement came from Sam as his fear faded. I couldn’t help but love to see the smile back on his face. He turned then to a drawer and took a cataloging card out. 

Dean came into the room, “What're you doing?” Sam sat down in front of me, as Dean took a couple of beers out of the mini fridge. 

“Ordering—I'm making a, uh, card entry for our, uh, copies from the Thule's red ledger for our collection.” 

“You resting?” He asked me. 

I rolled my eyes, “Yes, mom.” I said with a smirk. Dean looked down at the beers, then to Sam, then he put them back. I quirked an eyebrow as he walked to a small table to the side where a decanter of scotch sat with some glasses. 

“So, uh, what? Aaron's a J.I., and...you're a Man of Letters now? Is that it?” Dean asked. He poured three glasses and set one down in front of Sam and I. “Good.” 

Sam and I both looked up at him as he sat down. I smiled a bit as I picked up the glass. Sam sniffed it for a moment, then we had silent cheers before we took a sip. The burn went down smoothly from the scotch. _Damn_. I thought. _They actually had decent taste in booze_. 

I went back to reading as contentment and ease came from both of them. I looked up a moment and smiled at Sam who went back to writing. _I could get used to this_. I thought. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Trial and Error! Eek big chapter guys. Huge! Especially for Sam and reader wink*wink*


	13. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has a break through on the gates of hell. Now the boys and I are endeavoring the trials to shut the Gates of Hell. But are we ready to pay the price?

_“A woman who opens her heart to love you, when it’s already broken, is braver than any person you’ll meet.”_ —Steven Benson

  
  
  
  


I stopped limping in about four days after the incident with the Nazi Necromancers. So according to Dean, I was fine and started looking for a new case. Well that lasted for ten minutes, then he said something about hating the old mattresses. 

Somehow, he convinced me to jump in my truck, and we headed out to a mattress store twenty minutes down the main road outside of Lebanon. I got out of the driver's seat and the two of us strolled towards the entrance of the store. “Have you ever had to buy a mattress?” I asked him. 

“Nope.” He said with a wave of realization, “you?” 

“No, not me. Tell me why we didn’t bring Sam?” I asked. 

He shrugged saying, “he’s neck deep in going through the archives.” 

I shook my head and we walked into the store. A wave of wonder came from Dean as he saw the place for the first time. It was a large warehouse with lots of mattresses placed in a grid to try out. I’d been in one before, but sensing his wonder made me smile. “Is this your first time in a mattress store?” I asked. He nodded, then I grabbed his arm and we started looking at the different options. 

I laughed at him when he realized that we were allowed to actually lay on them. When he did, he flopped onto like a man who had never seen one. With an “ahh,” I knew he was just happy as a clam.

I laid next to him for a moment, and told him, “it’s not cushy enough.” 

We both smiled and went to another one. We laughed and joked until we found Dean’s perfect match. The memory foam one. I wasn’t too crazy about it, so I elected a pillow top one for myself. By the time we made our purchases and got them strapped into the bed of my truck, we had spent two hours in the place. 

Dean and I were starving, so we drove down the road to a diner and got burgers. We were talking over things with the bunker, and I got to the project I wanted to over take. “I’m thinking of painting. My room needs a new color. Something fun, relaxing you know?...would you be down?” 

He smirked. “Done.” 

“Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” After lunch, we found a hardware store and bought bunch of pale blue paint and supplies. From tarps and brushes, we seemed to be good for the weekend ahead of us. By the time we got back to the bunker, it was almost sunset. 

The first thing we did was unload the truck. We took the painting supplies out and headed straight to my room first. I set it in the corner then we went back for the mattresses. After a good wrangling with them, they were in their respectable rooms. 

I threw on an old tshirt and my hair in a bun as Dean and I got some cold beers and started moving the furniture in my room towards the center of it to avoid the walls. We also left the cabinet that was against the section that was bricked up. I described not to paint that after all. 

Then Sam had arrived home. He called for us, to which Dean shouted for him to come in the room. Everything was tarped up as he walked in with a wave of surprise. “What are you guys up to?” He asked. 

I turned with a smile, “well, I don’t like the color. So we picked up some paint and tarps.” 

Sam was leaning against the doorway, “have you guys painted a room before?” 

“It’s not rocket science Sammy.” Dean quipped. “For once it’s been quiet, why not?” 

He nodded, then said, “I’ll be right back.” When he left I got out my portable speaker. I turned on some music then Dean and I got to work on the paint. We started with the primer, and Sam returned with a large pizza box. 

Dean got a slice and started eating it as Sam got a roller and helped with the primer. I kept my glances to minimum as now he was just in a single layer v-neck and jeans. I didn’t want to start ogling at the man. Then Dean had a wave of realization and shock. “hold up, you have a private shower?” 

I grinned, “yeah?” 

“Why does she get a private bathroom, and we have to us the main one?” He asked Sam, who just chuckled. 

“Cause you two didn’t take a Thorough look at your choices of rooms. This must have been an executive suite or something.” He grumbled in his response and I just chuckled a bit. Then I turned to Sam, “Alright, since you have the height you can handle the top half of the room.” 

He said with a smile, “yes ma’am.” So the three of us got to work. We snacked on the pizza and enjoyed the beer as we went around the room and the furniture. First painting on the primer, then eventually the paint. Dean let me use his Swiss Army knife to pry open the can of paint. 

“Blue?” Sam asked with a wave of curiosity. 

“Reminds me of the beach. It’s nice.” I said. 

Dean chuckled, “took her forever to pick the right shade.” 

“Well excuse me that I actually care what color it is. If it were up to you, you would of told the clerk ‘I need blue paint.’” I said in my best Dean impression, “and that’d be it.” 

Sam laughed at my impression of the older brother while Dean tried to hide his own amusement with a straight face. I smiled at that and poured in the paint into a tray. As promised, Sam got to work on the upper half, with Dean’s help, while I grabbed a smaller brush and worked on the trim around the doors and the floor. I also handled the corners before picking up another roller and helping with the bigger spots. 

I got excited when a song of fond memory came onto the speaker. “Oh, I love this song.” I said candidly as I swayed a little in my work. 

“Footloose?” Dean asked with a chuckled, “seriously?” 

“What?” I asked with a smile, “it’s fun! And it was one of my mom’s favorites.” 

They both laughed and continued to work on the paint. Waves of amusement and contemptment were in the room for hours as we worked. It was almost midnight when we were finally finished. My t-shirt had a few paint splatters while Dean’s hands got covered in it, as he dropped his roller at some point. Sam also had some on his shirt and jeans. 

We all took the last of the beer and stood back to take a look at our work. “It looks great.” I said happily. “So much better.” 

Dean took a long swig of his beer, “I never want to see he color blue again.”

Sam and I both chuckled. “You're not sleeping in here so…” Sam replied. 

I smiled at them. “Thanks for the help. It feels...so much better in here. Way less…” I gestured with my hand looking for the right word, “less claustrophobic.” Since there were no windows in the bunker, it would get pitch black if not for the lights, and the dark and drab colors of the room before were making it hard to sleep. 

“It’s no problem.” Sam replied. 

Dean then downed the rest of his beer. “I’m going to bed.”

“You're not gonna help me clean this up?” I asked him as he walked out. 

“My new mattress is calling me.” 

“Dean!” He stopped and grumbled at my call. Then he turned around with slumped shoulders. “Please help us clean up then you can go to bed.” 

“Fine.” He grumbled again. The boys helped me get rid of the left over paint and the tarps. Once things were set for it to dry overnight, I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the box I had stashed my new bedding in for the job. I ran down to one of the spare rooms, wishing both boys a well deserved goodnight. 

…

A few days later, and my room was put back together. I had rearranged some things and had been enjoying the paint color nicely. I had brought out all of my possessions that we safely put away either in my truck or the lockbox I kept in the Impala. Now all had a new home. I also thrifted a few pieces from a local store that jazzed up the place. I also added some well loved pictures in new frames around the room. A few pictures of me with my parents, and a couple with Sam and Dean. Those were more recent, and I was happy to have them. It definitely felt more like home. 

I could also say the new mattress was definitely working out. I hadn’t slept that well in ages. As I put in the finishing touches, I decided to check up on Dean. I walked into his room casually with a “hey.” 

Dean was looking down at a picture he leaned against a light on his desk. A wave of nostalgia and contemptment came off him. “Hey.” 

I stepped up near him, “who’s that?” 

He smiled and picked up the picture. “That’s our mom. Mary.” I grasped it gently, it was probably one of the few pictures of her, hugging a young boy who I assumed was Dean. 

I smiled wide. “She’s beautiful. You know...You look kind of like her.” I handed it back to him as I felt Sam come in the doorway. 

“Wow.” He said. Dean and I turned around. “Not bad.” 

A wave of pride came over the older brother. “Not bad? I haven't had my own room—ever. I'm making this awesome. I got my kickass vinyl, I've got this killer mattress.” He sat on it with a proud smile. “Memory foam – it remembers me.” I chuckled as I looked around the room. He had displayed a bunch of his various weaponry. “And it's clean, too. There's no funky smell. There's no creepy motel stains.” 

Then I saw Sam throw a gum wrapper at the waste basket, but it missed. I then felt a wave of annoyance from Dean. “Really?” He said. 

Sam held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry.” 

Dean got up from his seat and grumbled, “I'm gonna go fix us some grub.” He walked past us and out of the room. Sam then rolled him. 

We both looked at each other and smiled, “I think your brother is nesting.” Sam chuckled then started to look around. The first thing he saw was the picture of their mom. A wave of sadness came from him. “You miss her?” 

He turned back to me, “yeah. Well...not like Dean. I uh...I don’t really have any memories of her, but yeah.” 

I nodded, “yeah. I get that. I miss my mom every day.” I looked around again. “This has been so good for all of us. I mean I’ve never had a place to call home that didn’t involve my parents. They’ve been gone for...eight years now. Almost nine.” 

“Yeah.” He replied. Then a quiet filled the room. It was like there was something left to say, but neither of us knew what. Eventually, I mumbled that I would help Dean with the food and left the room. 

Dean was cooking burgers and the smelt so good. He was wafting off pride in himself as he worked. Once he plated, we took them out to the library where we found Sam sitting at a table reading a book. “Whatcha reading?” Dean asked. 

“Sort of, uh, everything.” Sam said as Dean out a plate in front of him. I sat down in front of them with my plate. I had already eaten a few bites so I just continued. 

“Oh, good.” Dean said. “Somebody's gonna have to dig through all this, and it ain't gonna be me.” 

I rolled my eyes and said, “I’ll help. Once I’m done eating.” I turned to Dean. “This is really good by the way.” 

Sam then lifted the bun off of his and took a gander. “You made these?” He asked with a wave of surprise. 

Dean smirked, “We have a _real_ kitchen now.” 

Sam smiled, “I know. I-I just didn't think you knew what a kitchen was.” 

“I’m nesting, okay? Eat.” Sam smiled as I chuckled. He then took a bite. Dean was watching, smiling with waves of pride. “Huh? Yeah.” 

“Wow.” Sam replied with a mouth full of food, something he normally didn’t do. 

“You’re welcome.” I shook my head as I took another bite. As Dean was about to take a bite of his burger, his cellphone rang. He sighed and picked it up. “Yo.” 

After a beat, Dean had a wave of panic, “what? Kevin? Kevin?!” 

“Something wrong?” I asked. 

“Guess.” Dean replied and took his plate up and left the room. Sam and I moved to follow, but he stopped. I looked back as he went back to his abandoned plate and grabbed it. I smiled as we ran after Dean. 

We hauled ass in the Impala to Garth’s boat. In a manner of hours we were there, opening up the door with guns drawn. Dean and Sam went in first and I followed. The room was undisturbed for the most part. I could feel Kevin not far from us. “Kevin? It's us.” Sam called out. 

I closed the door behind us and I put my gun away in my back waist band. The wall of notes had grown since the last I had seen it and the table was covered in notebooks and papers. 

Dean then opened a door in the room and the sound of vomiting became clear. “Found him.” He said. 

Sam entered the door way to see him, and I felt both of their waves of disgust. After Kevin was finished with throwing up, they got him seated at the table. He was wiping at his bloody nose as I looked for some water for him. 

“Wow. You look like hammered crap.” Dean said. 

I gave Dean a look, but ignored it. “Yeah.” Kevin said with a nasally voice. 

I turned to him, noticing the Exhaustion coming from him. “Are you sleeping?” I asked. Sam had his arms crossed as worry came from him for the kid. 

“Not really.” 

“Are you eating?” Dean asked. 

“Hot dogs, mostly. 

Dean and I exchanged a look as I handed Kevin a water bottle. “Sure, yeah – breakfast of champions. Look, I'm gonna feel dirty saying this, but you might want a salad, and a shower.” 

“I know, and I've been getting bad headaches and nosebleeds, and I think maybe I had a small stroke. But it was worth it.” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “What was worth it?”

Kevin then stood with a wave of pride and a smile. “I figured out how to close the Gates of Hell.” 

My jaw went slack as shock came from all three of us, “You-“ Sam, Kevin and I chuckled as Dean smiled. “Come here, you smelly son of a bitch.” Dean hugged him and picked him off the ground as we all laughed at the victory. 

Sam clapped his hands as he said, “Okay, okay, So, what does this mean? What are we looking at?” 

“It’s a spell.” 

“And?” Dean asked. 

As he looked for a paper on his table, he said, “And it's just a few words of Enochian, but…” he handed it to Dean. 

“Oh here we go.” 

“...the spell has to be spoken after you finish each of the three trials.” 

“Trials?” I asked. 

“Like, uh, like _Law & Order_?” Sam asked with a chuckle. Dean then handed it to Sam as he snatched it. 

“More like Hercules. The tablet says, ‘Whosoever chooses to undertake these tasks should fear not danger, nor death, nor…’ A word I think means getting your spine ripped out through your mouth for all eternity.” 

“Good times.” Dean quipped. 

“Basically, God built a series of tests, and when you've done all three, you can slam the gates.” 

I crossed my arms. _Trials? Really?_ I thought. “So, what? God wants us to take the SATs or something?” I asked. 

Kevin shrugged. “I-I guess. Uh, he works in mysterious ways.” 

“Yeah, mysterious, douche-y ways. Alright. Where do we start?” Dean asked. 

“I've only been able to crack one of the tests so far, and it's gross. You've got to kill a hound of hell and bathe in its blood.” 

Sam and I both made a face. While Dean smirked, “Awesome.” He said with a wave of excitement. 

“Awesome?” Sam and I asked simultaneously. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah. Hey, if this means icing all demons, I got no problem gutting some devil dog and letting Calgon take me away.” 

“Where are you gonna find one?” Kevin asked. 

“Well, Hellhounds like to collect on crossroads deals. So all we got to do is track down some loser who signed over his special sauce 10 years ago, get between him and Clifford the big dead dog–easy.” 

I quirked an eyebrow. “Doesn’t sound easy.” 

“It’s not.” Sam replied. 

“Look, you get on the net, see what you can dig up.” Dean told us. “I'm gonna go for a supply run because we need goofer dust, and the kid needs to eat something that's not ground-up hooves and pigs' anuses – not that there's anything wrong with that.” Then he left. 

I shook my head then looked to Kevin. “Alright. Go. Take a shower. Do whatever.” I told the kid. He nodded and left the room. I looked up to Sam. “Okay. There has to be a catch, right?” I asked. 

He shrugged. “It doesn’t sound like it according to Kevin.”

“Yeah, and the last major mission Kevin gave us intel on, when we killed Dick Roman? Dean and I got sent to Purgatory.” Sam then looked at me with a wave of confusion. “I trust Kevin. But...I’d like to know the big price tag before we buy into this. What if it’s something we can’t handle?” 

Sam nodded. “We’ll figure it out.” He then got his laptop out. 

We started research on demon deals, despite my reservations on it. We spoke a bit more on Kevin, agreeing that he was running himself to the ground. So when he came back in, freshly showered with new clothes and a shave, we looked at each other. “Okay, I feel a lot better.” He said with a normal voice. 

I smiled and said, “Good.” 

Then Sam said, “Hey, Kevin, buddy, you got to slow down.” 

“What?” Kevin said with a wave of shock. 

“Get some shut-eye. Take a day off. Open a window.” 

Waves of anger came off him. “No. You said nuking hell-that's how I get out. That's how I go home.” 

“Right, it is, but you can’t live like this. You’re running yourself into the ground.” I told the kid. 

A wave of anger and frustration came off him as he said, “You think I want to? I hate it here. I can't leave because every demon on the planet wants to peel my face off. I can't talk to anyone except you guys or Garth, when he swings by, or my mom. Right? And when she calls, all she does is cry. I just...I need this to be over.” 

Sam nodded, “I know. I do. But trust me on this – this whole ‘saving the world’ thing – it's a marathon, not a sprint. You got to take better care of yourself.” 

The door opened and closed as Dean’s chipper energy filled the room. “Hey. Did you know that there are, like, six thousand kinds of tomatoes?” I quirked an eyebrow at him as he put a couple of plastic bags on the table in front of us. “Did you find anything?” He asked Sam. 

“Yeah, demon signs, 10 years ago, all centered on Shoshone, Idaho.” 

Dean nodded, “Okay, well, big-time mojo means a big-time freak. So, anybody have a horseshoe shoved up his ass?” 

Sam and I both chuckled. Sam just said, “That’s one way of putting it.” He cleared his throat and showed the laptop to him. “Meet the Cassitys, small-time farmers who struck oil on their land in February of '03, which is weird because geological surveys-“ 

“Yeah, you had me at ‘weird.’” I rolled my eyes at Dean’s words. “Alright. We thinking deal?” 

“Best lead we’ve got.” I said looking up at him. 

“Well, let's go visit the Beverly Hillbillies.” Dean said with a wave of anticipation. Then he turned to Kevin. “You stay here, work on step number 2, and, uh, if you come across anything about Hellhounds, drop a dime, okay? 'Cause between the-the claws and the teeth and the whole invisibility thing, those bitches can be...real bitches.” I rolled my eyes at that and stood from my seat. Dean then took two medicine bottles out. “I got you a present.” Dean said to the kid. “The, uh, blue ones are for the headaches, and the Greens are for pep.” He gave them to him, and said, “Don’t O.D.” 

“Thanks?”

I glanced at the bottles then said to him as the brothers started heading out but waited for me, “Try to get some rest, okay?” 

Kevin nodded and I walked out with the boys. Sam then asked Dean quietly, “you sure about that?” 

Dean then said in a low voice, “Sam, we are on the one-yard-line. It is time to play through the pain.” 

Sam and I exchanged a look before we gave one last glance at the kid. 

…

We drove straight to Idaho. On the way, I used my cell phone to look into the Ranch and found that there was a listing for two or three ranch hands. I thought it would be a good way to get in. “Stable hands? Really?” Dean asked with a wave of surprise. 

“Well, it’s better than the FBI schtick. Who knows how long it will take to find the hound, might as well stay on the ranch. Room and board’s included.” 

“It sounds like a good idea, but” Sam said, “we have no experience working on a ranch.” 

“You two don’t. I do.” I said simply with a smirk. They both looked at me with surprise. 

“Really?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. When my parents started hunting, they went on the road. They couldn’t take thirteen year old, so they shipped me off to my aunt’s who owned and lived on a ranch.” 

So it was decided. We would get the odd job and hopefully we’ll find the hound in time to save some people. Once we got to the ranch, I was hit with the smell of horses. It brought on some happy memories living on that ranch with my aunt. And some not so good ones, missing my parents more specifically. 

Dean shut off the car and spoke with a wave of anticipation. “Alright, keep an eye out. Anybody with a Hellhound on their ass is gonna be showing signs – hallucinating, freaking out – the usual.” 

“And if we find someone?” Sam asked. 

“You get ‘em clear.” He picked up the demon knife and placed it in his jacked. “I spike fido. The crowd goes wild.” 

I rolled my eyes as we got out. “Sure Dean.” I grumbled. 

We walked straight to a tractor, where I could sense someone working underneath it. We found a person lying underneath it. Dean then asked, “Hey, pal, who runs this joint?” 

The person rolled out from under the tractor on the dolly. It was a young Hispanic woman with a slight accent. “You’re looking at her.” 

Sam and Dean both had waves of surprise as she stood up. “You...own the ranch?” Sam asked. 

“Nope, just manage the property. You guys here about the job?” 

Dean smiled, “How’d you guess?” 

“We get our share of drifters.” 

“Ah.” 

“Ever worked a farm before?” She asked with a wave of curiosity. 

“Definitely.” He lied with a smile. 

She quirked an eyebrow as Sam said, “We’re quick learners.” 

I stepped in, “I lived on a ranch for three years as a teenager, I know my way around.” 

Then another man came in. He seemed to be in his late thirties and on the bulky side. He was pretty well dressed for being on a ranch. “Ellie...who we got here?” 

Dean smiled and told him our first names as he shook his hand. Sam and I quickly followed suit, knowing this guy could make the difference on whether or not we get the job. “Oh. Carl Granville. A pleasure.” 

“Pleasure.” Sam replied, “So you're not a Cassity?” 

“No, my wife is. Her and her family own the place. I'm just one those, uh-what you call 'em?” He pat his belly, “trophy husbands.” He laughed a little and we smiled politely. “So, we, uh, hiring them?” He asked Ellie. 

“Not sure yet.” She said with a wave of scrutiny. 

“Oh, come on. They seem like swell guys.” 

“Well, he's right. We're swell.” Dean quickly agreed and we all smiled more. My cheeks were starting to hurt. 

The word from Carl seemed to work as Ellie led us to the barn where we would be staying. She had us drive in the Impala to the back of the barn then led us to a door with a horseshoe on it. She opened it for us to show three beds in simple room. “You bed down in here. Breakfast is at 5:00, dinner is at 8:00, and in between, you're mine. Questions?” 

“I miss my room.” Dean muttered. 

“We’re good.” Sam said over him. 

“Okay. Job is yours if you want it. But I better warn you – it's crap work.” She turned to walk away. “I’ll give you a half hour to get settled then meet me in the barn.” She told us then left. 

I turned to the boys. “Let’s get to work.” We got our bags and threw them onto our beds for the time being. I dug into one of them to look for my older pair of boots. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as I changed into them. 

I chuckled. “Two words Dean: crap work.” 

To which I was right. The first task she gave the three of us was cleaning out the horse stalls. After a few minutes of work, Dean had a wave of disappointment and frustration. “Crap – she literally meant crap.” I chuckled as he grunted and dumped a shovel full of manure into a wheel barrel. He then turned to the horse he was cleaning the stall for. “I hate you.” 

“Be nice to the horse Dean.” I said with a smirk. Though it’s not the most fun job, I enjoyed being around animals again. As a kid, I preferred their company over humans for the most part. Less mood swings. 

Then I felt a few waves of pride. “I don't care. Do I look like a hippie?” A woman said. 

We all turned to see Ellie speaking to a woman, Carl’s wife I assumed by her fancy riding attire, at the entrance to the barn. “Organic food is better for the cattle.” Ellie told her. 

“My land, my animals, my money, my way – end of story.” She walked away. Ellie just sighed. 

“She’s a real piece of work, huh?” Dean asked. 

“Alice Cassity's a piece of something, all right? But what are we gonna do? She's the boss.” 

“Drink.” Dean said, to which I gave him a look. Ellie just walked away. 

I leaned my shovel against the stall and started petting the horse on his nose. Sam then asked, “So, what are we thinking?” 

“What, dealwise? Well, Ellie's the help, so that rules her out.” Dean reasoned. 

“And Carl doesn't really seem like the sell-your-soul type. So, Alice?” I remarked. 

“Ding-ding-ding.” Dean said. 

“Should we talk to her?” Sam asked with a wave of concern. 

“Why? So she can lie to us and then call the cops? No. No, we're gonna have to go stalker on this one, Sammy.” 

We went back to work with Ellie’s task. And as promised at eight o’clock we got dinner and we had free time. It was the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on Alice. 

We snuck away towards the house and found Alice and Carl having a couple glasses of wine. A storm was nearby as every once in a while, we would hear thunder, and the wind was picking up. _Perfect weather for a hell hound hunt._

As we kept watch, the howl of a wolf got all of our attentions. Well, it was no wolf. I could hear the horses neigh and whine at the sound, spooked by the sound of the hellhound. 

Alice got up to go check on the horses, so we circled the house and followed her towards the barn, keeping a safe distance so she didn’t notice us. We hid behind a wall of the stables as she walked towards the door. Another howl caught her attention as Dean pulled out his gun. 

We waited and watched, ready to go in when the hound attacked. When it didn’t come for her out there, we circled around to the back entrance, where our bunks were. Only to meet Ellie, luckily Dean had put way his gun, but she was panicked. “Something happened!” 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“It’s Carl.” 

…

The sheriff had arrived as he crouched over Carl’s body. We finally got to take a look at the body covered in a sheet. Ellie was waving off grief for her old boss. Then the sheriff said, “God almighty.” 

Dean then turned to Ellie, “I'm sorry, Ellie. Carl seemed like a good guy.” 

“The best.” She said. 

A wave of curiosity came from Sam as he asked, “You say his head was practically ripped off?” 

“And you are?” The sheriff asked with scrutiny. 

“Just curious.”

Ellie then stepped in, “He's new. He works here.” 

The sheriff also had a few waves of grief and anger, “Carl died bad – let's leave it at that. They've been reintroducing wolves 'round these parts, but I never thought…” 

“This wasn't a wolf.” Ellie said, “I got to make some phone calls. The whole family's flying in for this.” 

“All the Cassitys under one roof. Good luck.” They both walked off as Sam, Dean, and I turned from the body defeated. 

“Oh, son of a bitch.” 

“So, what do you think?” I asked Dean. 

“I think Carl signed the deal, and now he's dog food. Hellhound's gone, and we were too busy chasing a pile of Jack to stop it. Let's grab our stuff and get out of here.” Dean walked off as Sam and I looked at eachother. 

“I don’t think we should leave just yet.” I told him, looking down at the body. 

“Why?” 

I looked back up at him, “Well...I’d like to help Ellie for one thing. She’s going to have a full house tomorrow she’ll need all the hands she could get. And when have we heard of a demon only doing _one_ deal?” 

Sam nodded. “Good point.” We walked towards the stables again to speak with Dean. Only we stopped when we found Alice. She was in a stall with one of the horses brushing him. 

It was strange. You would think she would be stricken with grief, but she just seemed normal, conflicted, but normal. “You okay, Mrs. Cassity?” I asked. 

She didn’t even look up at us. “Fine.” 

“You sure?” Sam asked. 

“I really am. And...I know I shouldn't be because I loved Carl...I think. I just can't remember why.” As if on cue, thunder rolled. 

Sam and I exchanged a look. “What do you mean?” He asked as the horse whinnied. 

“I mean...Carl grew up around here. We went to school together, and he was always mooning over me.” She explained slowly. “But I never...I used to make fun of him.” 

I nodded, “When do you two get together?” I asked. 

“Valentine's Day, 2003. I was at this party. Carl was there, and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. You know, suddenly he was cute and smart and funny. It was magic. Carl and I were happy for 10 years. Now he's dead, and I'm not sad or angry. I'm just...fine.” 

“Okay. We’ll leave be. Have a goodnight.” I told her. Sam and I then went straight to the room we were all staying in. 

We found Dean packing his bag. “Hey, we, uh, we have any graveyard dirt?” 

Sam and I exchanged a look. All I could feel from Dean was determination. “We should. Why?” Sam asked. 

“Yarrow?” 

“Yeah. No. Dean, no. We're not summoning a crossroads demon.” I told him. 

“Plan ‘A’ bombed, so welcome to plan ‘B’ – we get some red-eyed bitch in a trap, then we hold a knife on her until she calls us in a pooch-special delivery.”

A wave of worry and anger came over both Sam and I as he replied, “Yeah, except when Crowley finds out we're dialing up hell, he won't send _one_ Hellhound – he'll send a hundred. That's not a plan, Dean – that's suicide.” 

“Well, you got a better idea?” 

“Yeah, we stay here.” Sam said with a bit of relief. “I just talked to Alice in the barn. Carl didn't sell his soul for oil – he sold it for Alice.” 

“His wife?” 

“Yeah.” I said, “He loved her, she barely noticed him, so he made a deal. And now that time's up, it's like she barely even knew the guy.” 

Dean nodded, “You think our demon signed up more than one schmuck while he was in town?” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Sam said. Thunder rolled again. “Look, Dean, this family's rich because someone booked a one-way ticket downstairs. And as of tomorrow, they're all gonna be right here.” 

“And you want to scope ‘em out?” 

“I want to kill a Hellhound and not die. How 'bout you?” Sam asked as I smirked. 

They stared at eachother for a moment. Then Dean said, “Two days – then we do it my way.” He unzipped his bag. 

“Fine.” I told him. 

The next moring we got up at four thirty and got breakfast at five. Sam was pretty amused by Dean and I. The two of us not too happy about waking that early for food. Still after a couple cups of coffee, we started work. 

We fed the horses and replaced water. Cleaning the stalls and various other tasks. Then the other Cassitiy’s arrived. Ellie had us stand to watch the arrivals and made introductions as Alice greeted them.  
The first we saw was an older man, with grey hair wearing a suit, bolo tie, and a cowboy hat. Clearly the patriarch of the family. “Meet Noah Cassity. He's 71, worth a billion, and just married wife number 5, a 20-year-old lingerie model.” Ellie explained. 

“‘Cause they have so much in common?” Dean quipped. I smirked at that. 

Ellie then said, “Alice is his oldest, and that's Cindy, the middle girl.” A woman in a minidress, a pair of hoop earrings, and a short white fur jacket came out and greeted her sister with a peck on the cheek and a hug. “She had a single on the country chart a few years ago. Then she started hitting the bottle, and, well...Her last album was a bunch of holiday songs for dogs. My favorites were ‘Jingle Bark Rock’ and ‘Don't Pee on this Tree: Happy Arbor Day.’” 

I chuckled and said, “So she’s the devil.” 

“Pretty much.” Then another younger woman came out in a sweater and tan pants. “And there's the baby – Margot. She ran away just before Alice and Carl tied the knot, lives in Paris.” 

“How do you know all this?” Sam asked. 

“I've been working on this farm since I was 13, and I've got eyes.” We all smiled at that. Then she turned to us. “Okay, tonight is an all-hands-on-deck situation. I'm gonna need two of you inside, serving dinner and pouring drinks – a lot of drinks.” 

“Okay. Well, have fun.” Dean said, patting Sam and my shoulders. “I won’t wait up.” I rolled my eyes at that. 

“And somebody's gonna man the grill.” 

Dean smirked, “What kind of grill?” 

“You know how to grill?” I asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Ellie just smiled and said, “I’ll show you.” As the sunset, we began our duties at the house. Dean started cooking the stakes while Sam and I handled plates and drinks. As the night went on, Ellie and I were collecting and replacing plates from appetizers while Sam poured another glass of wine for Cindy. Alice seemed to still be in a confused state as she just moved her food around with her fork. 

Still Cindy wanted more wine, “Really? Keep it coming, Ken doll.” Sam raised his eyebrows for a second and let her have the rest of the bottle, which wasn’t much. She gave a wave of annoyance and waved him off. 

I took a few dirty plates to the kitchen while Sam retreated with the empty bottle. Ellie returned with another dinner plate as Margot said, “Al, I'm so sorry about Carl. I mean, he was the love of your life.” 

“Right.” Alice replied. 

“Please, she can do better,” the older gentleman said. 

This caused another annoyed wave from Cindy. “Maybe Alice should marry a child – take after her father.” 

“Ivanka's not a child.” Sam and I exchanged a look as we listened. 

“Right. She's a prostitute who looks like a child.” 

Margot then said with a wave of annoyance, “Are you done? Alice is in mourning.” 

Cindy then waved me down to take her plate. I went over as she said, “Oh, I'm sorry, Margie. I didn't see you there – you're too far up on your high horse.” She laughed as I picked it up. “Oh, yes, but you are right – we should all take a minute and say a few words about Carl. You first.” She leaned over the table as I quietly went away. “Was he a good lay?”

I fought the urge to turn around. But I felt Margot’s guilt. Alice then said, “What?” 

“Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, daddy caught 'em going at it in the barn.” Cindy said with spite. 

“Al, it was before you two got together.” Margot explained. Sam and I exchanged another look. “I mean, Carl – he loved you.” 

Noah then said, “Yeah, that was back when Margie was fat and Cin was sober, a long time ago.” _God what kind of father talks about his daughters like that?_

“Get cancer and die, old man.” Cindy told him in a light attitude. 

“You first, sweetie.” He said dryly and a smirk. Sam, Ellie and I turned our backs to them in the kitchen area of the room. 

Sam then asked in a low voice, “Are they always like this?” 

“More or less.” She replied. 

“How can you work here?” I asked as Sam opened up another bottle for them. 

“I love the property, I love the animals, and I tune out the people.” I nodded at that. 

Then I heard Alice say, “Well, I can't remember the last time we all sat down and had a meal together.” I could hear the smile in her voice. 

Cindy just said, “It was back at the old, crappy house, when daddy invited that traveling salesman to dinner.” 

“Oh, him.” Margo said, a small wave of nostalgia coming off all three of them. Sam and I both exchanged a look. _Strange_. 

“He was so charming.” Alice said. 

“Yeah, English.” Said Cindy. 

A wave of curiosity came off of Noah, “what was his name...Kenny?” 

They all started trying to find the name. Sam then came back with more wine for the table. Eventually they figured it was “Crowley?” They all said in unison. “Crowley.” They said finally. 

Sam and I only exchanged a look, knowing exactly who came by. We waited until dessert was served to go and speak with Dean. 

“Crowley?” Dean asked. 

“That's what they said.” Sam told him with his arms crossed from the cold. “Apparently, he swung through town 10 years ago, to the day.” 

“So, what-do you think tea and crumpets made these deals and now he's collecting?” 

“Or he just sent his dog, told it go fetch. Dude's king of hell. Grabbing a few souls – that's got to be below his pay grade.” I said. 

“I guess. Any idea who signed the dotted line?” 

I scoffed as Sam said, “I have no clue. It’s brutal in there.” 

Dean’s cell phone then went off. He put it on speaker phone as he said, “Hey, Kev, what's up?” 

“Hey, Dean, good news, uh, I think... kind of.” Kevin said. 

“Don’t oversell it.” 

“Sorry. Um, I found something on the tablet, uh, about Hellhounds. Uh, this mean anything to you – ‘the dire creatures may be seen only by the damned or through an object scorched with holy fire’?” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. “Like with holy oil?” Sam asked. 

“It's got to be. We could use a window.” Dean said. 

“Or glasses.” Kevin added. 

I smirked at that. It was a good idea. “Better than me just trying to sense the damned thing.” I told them. 

“I think we've still got some Jesus juice left in the trunk. All right, I'll take care of the, uh, the X-ray specs. You two stay here. Do not let J.R. and the gang out of your sight, all right?” 

“Right.” Sam said, then leaned into the phone, “Hey, Kevin, uh, you did great, man. Get some sleep.” 

“Okay. Tha-“ Dean shut the phone off. I gave him a look as he walked off. Sam and I both went back inside. 

When the desert was finished Cindy and Alice were the only ones left. Sam and I were removing plates as Cindy said, with a wine glass in her hand, “Oh, look. Daddy’s drunk and armed. Must be Christmas.” We looked up to see Noah and Margot outside with a gun. 

I whispered to Sam, “Go. I’ve got this.” He ran out quickly as I took the plates. 

As I was washing them off with Ellie, I got a text from Sam. 

**We’re hunting for the ‘wolf’. Going to try and get them back. Keep everybody else clear.**

I told Ellie to go as we were finishing up. I elected to be the last one and pour more drinks for the remaining sisters to wait for Sam. About a half an hour later the trio came back with only two. 

“What happened?” I asked Sam as I felt Noah’s grief. 

“Margie...Margie’s dead.” He told the sisters. Sam and I stepped out and found Dean. 

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked. 

Sam then said, “Hellhound happened. Noah and Margot wanted to kill it. We ended up in the woods and she got killed.” 

“Great. Come on.” Dean said. I followed them into the living room where the sisters and Noah were sitting. Clearly upset. 

“What was that thing?” Noah asked standing, now waving off anger. 

“It was a Hellhound.” Dean replied. “See, when you sell your soul to a demon, they're the ones that come and rip it out of you.” 

“Demon?” Alice asked. 

“Crowley. Poncey guy, about yea big, mountain of dicks. We know he was here 10 years ago, making dreams come true. Now, if you _didn't_ sign, great. That freak out there won't touch you. But if you did, I need to know, and I need to know now. So, hands up.” _Way to sugar coat it Dean._ I thought. 

Noah still didn’t understand. “So, wait. T-the British guy was a _demon_ , and now there's a Hellhound after us? A-are you insane?” 

Cindy then said, “They're _obviously_ insane.” 

“Don’t play dumb.” Sam told her, clearly fed up. 

“Yeah. I'm not playing. I didn't sell my damn soul.” She spit out. 

I was done too as I said, “Well, _somebody_ did, and the sooner that idiot owns up, the sooner the rest of you can go.” 

Cindy and Alice looked around. Dean then turned to us. “Alright, seal ‘em in.” 

“Yeah.” Sam replied. 

“What?!” Alice said with a wave of panic. 

Sam then said, “Look, I'm gonna spread goofer dust around the doors, the windows. That will keep the Hellhound out...for a while.” 

“What is that...how long?” Noah asked. 

“Long enough for me to stab it in its throat.” Dean said with a wave of urgency. 

Noah sighed, “No way. No way. You can't do this. You can't-“ 

Dean got out his gun. “Yes, I can. You want to know why? Because it's what I do. And, buddy, I'm the best. See, I gut old yeller out there, and maybe—just maybe—you walk away. I don't – you're meat. So, sit down, shut up... And put these on.” He held up a pair of handcuffs. 

Dean got the goofer dust out and put down a line at one of the entrances. Sam and I proceeded to cuff the family together. “I don't...Who are you people?” Alice asked with a wave of fear. 

“We’re here to help.” I said to her simply. Trying to find words. 

“Like you helped Margie?” Noah asked with a wave of anger. 

Sam then explained, “When the Hellhound gets close, you might start seeing things, hearing things. It's gonna feel like you took the brown acid, and it's trying to kill you. The handcuffs are so you won't hurt yourselves.” 

“And when one of you starts bugging out, we'll know who's on tap to be puppy chow.” Dean said. He went to another entrance when Sam and I went up to him. 

“So...what's our play?” Sam asked. 

“Well, you two camp here, figure out who whored their soul. I'm gonna go scout the grounds...see if I can't gank _Huckleberry_ _Hound_ before he makes his next move.” 

“Wait, you’re not going alone, Dean. We’re gonna come with you.” I told him. 

He looked between the two of us, a wave of protectiveness and determination coming from him. “Wrong.” 

“Uh, they're on lockdown, and you need backup.” Sam told him. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do, you stubborn ass.” I told him, crossing my arms. 

“No, I need you two to be safe okay? That's what I need.”

“What?” A wave of confusion came from the two of us. “What are we–when are _we_ ever safe?” Sam asked. 

“This is different.” 

“How?” 

“Because of the three trials crap—God's little obstacle course. We've been down roads like this before, man—with Yellow-Eyes, Lucifer, Dick friggin' Roman. We all know where this ends—one of us dies...Or worse.” _And there is that giant price tag._ I thought. 

“So, what – you just up and decided it's gonna be you?” Sam said. 

“I’ll do it.” I said. 

“No.” they said in unison. 

I scoffed. “What am I not _man_ enough?” They both looked away. I knew they didn’t mean it like that, but I figured I would call them out. “Enough of this _bullshit_. If someone has to do it alone, then maybe it should be me. You went purgatory with me, and hell.” I told Dean. Then turned to Sam, “you went to the cage with _Lucifer_. You both have saved the world enough.”

“So what it’s your turn?” Dean asked. 

“No. I’m saying you _both_ have been through enough.” I sighed. “You guys don’t deserve anything more. I can handle it.” 

“Look.” Dean said, “I'm a grunt, Sam. You're not. You've always been the brains of this operation. And you,” he turned to me. “You're strong, I’ll give you that. But you deserve better than this crap. You didn’t sign up for this.” 

“Dean-“ Sam tried. 

Dean was having none of it, “And you told me yourself that you see a way out. You see a light at the end of this ugly-ass tunnel.” He told Sam with a wave of determination. “I don't. But I tell you what I do know – it's that I'm gonna die with a gun in my hand. 'Cause that's what I have waiting for me – that's _all_ I have waiting for me.” He looked at his brother with pride and sadness coming from him, “I want you to get out. I want you to have a life – become a Man of Letters, whatever. You, with a wife and kids and-and-and grandkids, living till you're fat and bald and chugging Viagra – that is my perfect ending, and it's the only one that I'm gonna get. So I'm gonna do these trials. I'm gonna do them alone – end of story. You're staying here. I'm going out there. If _landshark_ comes knocking, you call me. If you two try to follow me, I'm gonna put a bullet in your damn legs.” 

“Wait. Dean.” I said. 

“What?” 

I sighed, knowing the stubborn man wasn’t going to let me go with him. “Be careful.” His eyes softened at me for a moment, then he left. 

Sam and I looked at eachother, worry came from the both of us. “We hear anything, we’re going after him.” Sam said firmly. 

“Yep.” I started walking towards the door, “I stashed my sword by the porch. I’m gonna go get it.” I went out, carefully watching for the hound, and fetched it. 

I went back in to see Sam wearing a pair of glasses. I smiled. “Clark Kent?” 

He turned with a smile. “It’s the holy oil glasses. Dean only made two.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll use _my_ superpowers if I have to.” I sighed and looked back at the door. “I’m worried about your stubborn-ass brother.” 

“Me too.” 

Sam then watched through the windows while I kept an eye on the Cassity’s. They had started to bicker. “You sold your soul. Admit it.” Cindy said to her father. 

“Why the hell would you think that?” 

“'Cause you're a walking corpse, and you're married to a centerfold. I did the math.” I rolled my eyes.

“She likes money, and I'm rich. Do it again. You sing like crap, so explain the music career.” I wanted to laugh, but I was tired of the constant annoyance. 

“Hello. Auto-tune!” 

“Alright.” Sam said, “that’s enough.” 

I turned to start pacing. I was twisting my ring as I heard Cindy say, “Oh, is it, four- _eyes_? Is it enough?” 

“I don't know why you even think one of us made a deal.” Noah said to him. 

“Because you struck oil where there was not any oil. That didn't seem weird to you?” Sam asked. 

Alice, who only had grief come off her, “Margie. Margie used to say that-that if we were rich, we'd all be happy.” 

Noah scoffed. “Right, were the damn Waltons.” 

I rolled my eyes again as I walked to the window myself and crossed my arms. Silence came in for a few minutes, a happy reprieve for Sam and I. Then Noah said, “I need to take a leak.” 

“Hold it.” Sam told him

“Yeah, at my age? Not really an option, so either you let me go or get me a bottle.” 

“Ugh. You're disgusting.” Cindy said. 

Then I sensed it. The hound. I looked to Sam who went to the window and looked out. Then I heard footsteps. Alice had gotten out of her cuffs and ran to the door. “Wait!” Sam said as we both went after her. “Stay here.” He said when we got to the door. 

I stayed at the open door watching him run after the woman. As he got a hold of her before she could get in her car my heart dropped. The hound was closing in on them. I could hear it’s barks and growls. “Get in the house.” Sam told her. 

“What? What?” Alice said. 

“Go!” 

“Oh, God!” 

“Go!” They both ran to the house and come back in. Alice was now crying as she went to her family. 

“We have to warn Dean.” I told him. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it. “Let’s go.” 

“You're not going anywhere.” I gave Sam a look. 

“To hell I'm not, let’s go.” Even with the wave of protectiveness, he listened and ordered the family to stay there. 

We ran to the stables, on the fact that I had sensed it going there. I went around the back, while Sam went into the main entrance. I jogged around white knuckling my sword, hoping to all hell that it ran off. 

I had gotten to the back entrance when I had heard gunshots. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I sensed the beast ahead of me, running straight towards Sam who was knocked to the floor. 

I stopped cold in my tracks when it pounced on him my heart ready to give out. Sam held it back with his bare hands. He had the demon knife in one of them. He took the knife and stabbed it through its throat. The thing screeched as he dragged the blade down its chest and belly, effectively covering Sam’s body in the black ooze. It’s blaring energy died out as the invisible being collapsed on top of Sam. 

He moved it off him as Dean slumped down against the wall.  _ No _ . I thought.  _ Not Sam _ . Sam stared at the bloody knife then let it flop to the ground as I said, my feet now jogging towards them, “you guys okay?” 

“Yeah.” They said in unison. Sam started to get up, fine on his own apparently and I went to Dean. Regret and anger was coming from him as I got him back up. 

He was clearly not in good shape, as his chest was bleeding on his left side. “Dammit Dean.” I said as I guided him towards the room we were staying in. However, he made us go to Ellie’s room. He explained how it was her that the Hellhound was after. 

He pounded the door as Sam took off the glasses, his coat, and his dress shirt. Holding them to the side from the dripping blood. The thin t-shirt he wore underneath all of that was stained in it. She let us in and got out a first aid kit. 

Ellie helped me patch him up. I refrained from using my grace, trying to shield her from even more of the world we really lived in. We got him gauzed up. Ellie then said, “You need to go to a hospital.” 

“On, I’ve had worse.” Dean knew I would patch him up properly later. I then looked up at Sam. I was worried. God, I was worried for him. 

Ellie looked to him for explanation, “Yeah, he’s had worse.” He told her. I nodded as I stood up from the chair I sat in front of Dean to treat him. 

She then asked, “So, what now?” 

“Now we make a hex bag, and you start running.” Dean told her. “If Crowley can't find you, then he won't be able to sic another mutt on you.” 

“So I'm not going to hell?” She asked with a small wave of hope. 

“Not on my watch. Will you give us a minute?” 

“Sure.” 

“Thanks.” Dean said as he stood and she left. Anger and worry now spilling over him. He snapped his fingers at Sam. 

Sam said defensively, “Dean, even if she can dodge Crowley, as soon as Ellie dies, her soul is earmarked for hell.” 

“Not if we shut it down first” Dean then grabbed the button up shirt from Sam’s hand, which was drying from the blood. 

I crossed my arms and said solemnly, “The spell's not gonna work for you, Dean.” 

He sighed and pulled the piece of paper out anyway. Dean wiped some of the left. Over blood over the skin of his hands. “Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr.” We looked around, but there was no response. “Doesn't matter. We'll track down another Hellhound, and _I’ll_ kill it.” 

“No,” Sam said firmly. 

“Sam, I didn't pass the test.” 

“But I did...And I'm doing the rest of them.” That made my stomach churn. 

“My ass you are!” Dean said with a wave of protectiveness. 

“I'm closing the gates. It's a suicide mission for you.” 

“Sam…” 

“I want to slam hell shut, too, okay? But I want to survive it.” Sam said with a wave of hope. “I want to _live_ , and so should you. You have friends up here, family. I mean, hell, you even got your own room now. You were right, okay? I see light at the end of this tunnel. And I'm sorry you don't. I am. But it's there. And if you come with me, I can take you to it.” 

“Dean, listen to him.” I pleaded. Even if I thought that it wouldn’t go down well anyway. 

“Sam, be smart.” Dean said. 

“I _am_ smart, and so are you. You're not a grunt, Dean. You're a genius—when it comes to lore, to—you're the best damn hunter I have ever seen – better than me, better than dad.” 

I smirked and added, “Better than me even.” 

Sam continued, “I believe in you, Dean. So, please-please believe in me, too.” 

Dean then slapped the paper in Sam’s hand. I went up to him, “you don’t have to do it Sam. I’m just saying...there’s a price, are you willing to pay it?” 

He looked down at me with soft eyes. “I’m gonna live through this. I promise.” 

_Don’t make promises you can’t keep._ I wanted to say, but I kept quiet. I nodded as a go ahead. Then he sighed, and recited the spell. “Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr.” The energy of the room changed as Sam grunted in pain and fell to his knees. 

“Sam?” I crouched down and grasped his shoulder. 

“Sammy?” Dean said. Sam only grunted in response as I watched the veins in his arm glow for a moment. “Sam!” Dean said frozen. 

I felt Sam’s pain as he gasped at it, all I could do was watch. Then the glow disappeared. “You okay?” I asked. 

He clenched his fist and stood back up. I stood with him. “I'm good. I'm okay. I can do this.” He said and exhaled sharply. 

Dean and I both exchanged a look. There was silence for a moment or too. Dean then said, “alright go take a shower, we’ll get the hex bag together.” 

Sam nodded then left the room. I looked up to Dean. “I hope it’s the right call.” 

“Me too.” He said. We let Ellie back into her room. I went to the Impala while Dean ran over to the house. Saying he would uncuff the Cassity’s and explain that the hound is dead. 

I put together the Hex bag as the boys taught me and took it to Ellie. “Here you go. It should work pretty well.” 

“Thank you.” She said to me. She was waving off left over fear but also gratitude. 

I smiled gently. “Uh...we’re gonna stay the night tonight. And leave in the morning. Early probably.” 

“I’ll do the same.” 

“Alright, in case I don’t see you...good luck.” 

“Thank you, again.” I left her door only to have Dean catch up with me. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Just...I don’t know...worried I guess. I mean, I wouldn’t wish this on either of you, but…” 

He pressed a hand to my shoulder. “I know. We’ll figure it out.” 

“We better Winchester. Otherwise I’ll be kicking your ass if we lose him.” 

He chuckled. “I bet.” He smiled then looked at Ellie’s door. “I’m gonna check on her.” 

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not gonna wait up for you.” I started walking away. “Use protection!” He laughed as I walked more, knowing that’s something he has said on an occasion or two. 

The walk through the stalls only made my worries worse. I kept thinking that Sam just signed up for death or something worse. _The man I love is going to die?_ I couldn’t fathom it. I couldn’t. Still, my feet carried me back to the stable quarters, despite my endless thoughts of the unimaginable. 

I knocked on the door and said, “I’m coming in.” 

“Yeah.” I heard him. I opened it in time to see his back to me throwing on a shirt. I looked away when I saw his skin, my stomach flipping at the sight. He turned to look at me, waves of anxiety and hope were all over him. “Hey.” 

I smiled a little, then faced away from him to shed off my jacket. “Ellie’s got her hex bag. She’s gonna head out in the morning.” 

He nodded and sat down on one of the beds. “We’re good to stay tonight?” 

I turned back, “yeah. Looks like it. Dean’s talking with Ellie right now. Well, I assume. I doubt we’re going to see him again tonight.” We both chuckled at that. Then a silence fell as we just stared at each other for a few moments. I looked away and sighed. “You killed a friggen hell hound tonight.” 

“Yeah.” When I looked back, he was still staring at me. I shifted where I stood, then walked to the bed across him and sat down. 

I swallowed, “Are you sure you wanna do this?” I said in a quiet voice. 

He nodded and a wave of determination came from him. “Yes.” 

I looked down a moment and sighed. “I’m worried about you Sam.” 

“Why are you worried?” He asked with his puppy dog eyes. 

“What if...what if you just signed yourself up to _die_.” Tears brimmed my eyes. “I don’t want that. I don’t want you to die….I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Hey.” He grasped my hand and held it in both of his. His elbows were resting on his knees and I was close to him. Close enough to smell his shampoo. “You're not gonna lose me.” 

“Are you sure?” Our faces were close as I stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. Hope and determination came from him. 

“Yes.” His eyes flickered between mine. “I lost you once...I don’t intend to lose you again.” 

I smiled at that. I reached up with my free hand and stroked the damp hair away from his face. He closed his eyes at the touch. “Promise me something?...if it gets to be too much...if you think you can’t handle it...stop. I’d rather you live and fail at this...than to die succeeding.” 

He opened his eyes slowly. “I promise. But I want to succeed... _and_ live to tell the tale.” 

“I know. But I want you to live either way.” Then I decided to throw all caution in the wind with my next words. “I need you to live, Sam. I need you…” 

His eyes flickered again. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and I pulled him closer. Eventually his hands were on my waist as I climbed into his lap, reveling in the closeness with him. All I felt from him was hope, and warmth, and joy as my hands were in his hair and his lips enjoyed mine. 

Our faces broke apart for a few moments for air. “I want you.” He said. “I need you too…” 

I smiled at him as our foreheads pressed together. “Samuel...I want you too.” I said. Then our lips collided again. This time with more fever and passion. I was tasting his lips like they were the last source of water for miles. He held onto me like I was the most precious thing he had ever seen. We held onto each other that night like we were the only things keeping us grounded. We were making up for lost time. 

…

It was either late, or extremely early in the morning. All I knew was that I was laying in bed with Sam. All I could feel from him or myself was the bliss and sweet relief of being in each other's arms. 

I laid my head on his bare shoulder as he kept his arms wrapped firmly around me. Our legs intertwined as we rested. I had fallen asleep earlier to his steady heartbeat, but had woken up for some reason. His chest was breathing evenly as he slept, and I refrained from moving, wanting him to rest. So I waited for sleep to come again by listening to his faint, even breaths. Still my thoughts and worries ran rampant in my head. 

_We have to talk about this. When we get up to leave. We have to figure out what exactly we're doing. I mean I don’t want Dean knowing yet._ He would tease us and be the annoying older brother he always was to the two of us. I liked the bubble we were in. Then even more intrusive thoughts came to mind. _What if this was a mistake? What if he’s going to regret this? What if he doesn’t really want me?_

Then I felt Sam adjust and his breathing become not so steady anymore. He was awake now. I looked up at him as he smiled gently at me. “Hey.” I whispered. 

“Why are you awake?” He asked a wave of concern coming off him. 

“I’m still worried, and I have a thousand thoughts going on in my head.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows, “was this...was this too soon?” 

I shook my head. “No. I don’t regret _this_ for a second...do you?” 

“No. I don’t. No way in hell.” 

I smiled brightly in relief, then had a rare bit of courage. “I want to be with you Sam. It’s...defining it, is what I’m scared of. And how we’re going to act around Dean...and the trials. Our lives…” 

He brushed the hair out of my face gently. “I know...shitty timing right?” 

I chuckled. “Understatement of the century.” 

“Then let’s start small. Dean doesn’t need to know anything, yet. We can take things as slow as we need to okay?” 

I nodded. “Okay.” 

“I’d do anything for you.” He was quiet for a moment, thinking. “You're not a consolation prize. You're not a prize period. You're gentle, and sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and one of the most amazing people I have ever met.” 

I looked down and blushed with a small smile on my face. “Samuel…” 

“You are. And I can’t imagine my life without you. And if we wait on telling Dean, fine. You're worth the wait.” He said with a grin.

“Thank you, Sam. I just...I get like this. I get so worried I don’t know which way is up sometimes.” 

“I know...but I don’t mind helping.” I smiled again and leaned up to kiss him. It was one of those sleepy, lazy kisses that are barely a kiss, but count anyway cause of how sweet they are. 

We broke apart and I snuggled into his chest some more, tracing little patterns on his bare skin. “Goodnight Samuel.” 

I could hear his smile, “goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally! Together at last!


	14. Man’s Best Friend with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has taken on the trials and now, well we’ve taken a huge step in our relationship. As we go into our more-than-friends dynamic without his brother knowing, we get a mysterious text with an old friend of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed creating this chapter. Another episode that I love. So enjoy! (Especially the new relationship fluff.)—Indigo

_“Love is the most powerful force in the world.”_ —Dallin H. Oaks

  
  
  


The morning we left the ranch, I was so grateful that Dean was none the wiser about what had happened the night before. Even with the lingering glances between Sam and I. Even with the slight difference in our dynamic. Dean appeared to be clueless. And I wanted to keep it that way, at least for a little while. 

We drove for a while, heading in the general direction of Lebanon, but we were in no hurry. I think Dean was hoping that Kevin would have another breakthrough and we would speed back to his houseboat again. Two days into the road trip, however, Dean got a text from a friend of theirs. 

James, who was a cop in St. Louis, Missouri, was asking for help on a potential case. So we headed straight to the city. I smiled when I heard the name. 

“What are you smiling about?” Dean asked. 

“Don’t you remember? I met you boys in St. Louis.” Nostalgia now came off the two of them. 

“How could I forget?” Sam asked rhetorically. He looked over his shoulder at me with a bright smile. I fought a blush and looked out the window. “Isabella theater remember?” He asked Dean. 

“Yep. Good times. I remember you in that booth in the dinner.”

I chuckled, “yeah. Where you boys crashed my case.” 

“Yeah... _your_ case.” He said with an unconvinced smirk, and turned the music up on the radio. I just rolled my eyes and let him think that it was me who crashed, but the shared smile between Sam and I told me that we knew the truth. _Either way, that case changed our lives for the better_ I thought. 

A few hours went by and we had arrived in the city. We found a motel, Sleepy Lodge Motel according to its large neon sign, and the boys had been in a discussion about _The Three Stooges._

We pulled into a parking space after checking in and they both were in full on brotherly argument mode, well the fun kind anyway. As we got out and headed to the trunk, Dean said, “Wow. You know, of all the lame-ass things you've ever said, that's got to be the lame-assiest.” 

“I'm sorry, but I happen to think Shemp was a funnier stooge than Curly.” Sam replied as the trunk was opened and we grabbed our bags. 

I threw mine over my shoulder as Dean said, “Curly was a freaking genius.” They closed the trunk up and we headed towards the door. 

“I always found Curly’s work a bit obvious.” 

“It's supposed to be obvious, man. They’re _stooges_!” I laughed at them. Then before Sam opened the door they looked at me as if to add my two cents. 

“I’m staying out of this one.” I said with a smile. Sam then opened the door and we headed in. 

“So, we calling James tonight?” Sam asked. I headed straight for the couch in the room while the boys took the beds. It was my turn to take it which I wasn’t complaining, well not verbally at least. Still wished that I could bunk with Sam for various reasons.

“No. I'll just call him tomorrow. That drive was a bitch.” Dean said as he closed the door behind us. 

“I wonder what he wanted.” Sam said as both he and dean set their bags down on their beds. I just sat down on the couch and checked my phone. 

“Well, his text said that he needed help. He's a cop. I figured it was work-related.” 

“That isn’t vague what’s so ever.” I said dryly. 

Sam chuckled a little then said, “Yeah, well, we do owe him.” 

“The guy saved our lives once, Sammy. I mean, it's not like the guy-“ 

“Saved our lives?” Sam said. 

The silence that came from Dean appeared to have pulled the conversation to a stop. Dean looked down as Sam worked on his bag. Then said, “I'm gonna go for a beer run. You need anything?” 

“I’m fine.” I said, pulling out my journal. 

“No. I’m good.” Sam told him. 

“You sure?” Dean asked him. A wave of concern coming over him. 

“Yeah.” 

“'Cause you did just gank a Hellhound, which is no slice of pie, and, uh, there is a minefield of who knows what crap ahead.” _God, don’t remind me, Dean_ , I thought as he said, “Just want to make sure that you are okay.” 

Sam had a small wave of annoyance. “I’m good.” 

“'Cause, you know, we could find another devil dog. You could tag out. I could snuff the son of a bitch.” 

Sam gave him an annoyed look as I took in Dean’s words. At that point, I wanted none of us to have anything to do with the trials. Sam then told him, “Dean, Kevin doesn't even know what the next trial is yet. So whatever it is you're worried about, stop. I'll be ready.” 

Dean nodded, despite his waves of worry, and left for the beer. I sighed and got up as Sam shed off his jacket. Then I said, “He’s not the only one who’s worried.” 

Sam turned to me with a wave of concern. He sighed himself. “I’ve got this. Let’s not worry about something that we don’t have to worry about yet.” 

I scoffed a little as I got closer to him. “Easier said than done. I’m just saying.” He smiled a little at me as he put his hands around my waist. I draped my hands over his shoulders and around his neck and I got close to him. He had a wave of contentment, hope, and warmth that I just reveled in. “How are you so optimistic, Samuel?” I asked with a gentle smile. 

“I don’t know, I just am I guess.” He said with a grin. “Especially when I’m around you.” 

I felt heat come into my cheeks again as he quickly bent his neck down and kissed me. I giggled but pulled back, “your brother will be back soon.” 

“Then I’ll be quick.” He said then kissed me again after a chuckle from the both of us. Only to be interrupted by a scratching sound at the door. We broke apart to look at the door. 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I sensed an urgency from the other side of the door. “Go check it out.” I told him after another scratch. 

He went to the door and opened it with a wave of curiosity. Only to see a Doberman with a red studded collar at the door. She whined as I raised an eyebrow as I smiled a little, realizing exactly who it was. Sam looked around, probably for her owner, then looked down at her. 

Suddenly she saw me and ran up onto the bed staring at me then at Sam as she laid down. “Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Sam said as he watched her. I knew who she was really here to scope out for. “Um,” He said then shut the door. 

She whined again as he said, “Hey. You friendly?” He held a hand out to her, to which she licked a little and he started to pet her. “Friendly. Good. Alright. You're a pretty dog.” I crossed my arms as I smiled at him. I forgot he was a dog person. She then rolled over, wanting her belly scratched, and he obliged. “Oh, really? You want, uh—you want a little belly scratch, huh? So, who do you belong to? Uh…” I went up to them and checked her collar, running a hand over her ears as well. “Right. No tags.” He said. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked with a smile. Then Sam and I both looked up at the rumble of the Impala. _Dean’s back._

“Oh, no.” He turned to me and said, “I’ll handle it.” He quickly stepped out with the door behind him 

I crossed my arms as I looked down at the dog, who had rolled over right side up. “Do you want me to tell them or do you?” 

I felt a wave of nostalgia and joy come from her as the Doberman morphed back into a woman in a black dress, red lipstick, and the same studded collar. She smiled at me, “Good to see you too.” 

“Hey Portia.” told her, “Take a seat. Fair warning; they’re jumpy.” 

She went over to the headboard of the bed and made herself comfortable. I kept my arms crossed standing as Sam opened the door for Dean to see. She smirked at him a little as he looked her up and down.

“She can stay the night.” He told his brother with a wave of amusement. 

Sam looked in with a wave of confusion then panic. He turned to his brother, “Two seconds ago, she was a dog.” They both came in panicked as Sam unsheathed a silver knife he kept on him. “Alright, who the hell are you?” He asked ready to pounce. 

“Relax guys. I know her.” I told them, though they didn’t calm just yet. 

She gave off a wave of annoyance, “Not a shapeshifter, so you can stash the blade.” Dean then brought in the things he had gotten at the store and put them on the table while Sam still gave off a panicked wave. “I’m a familiar.” 

“A what?” Dean asked. 

“Companion to a witch—some witches.” I said calmly. “Split their time between human and animal form.” I pressed a hand to Sam’s shoulder. “We can trust her, it’s okay.” 

She sat up and crossed her legs. “I get a more accurate read on people in my other persona.” She explained, “Approaching guys in a motel room like this—well, it gets complicated.” 

“Hmm.” Sam responded, still cautious. 

“Guys, this is Portia. She’s a friend.” I told them. 

She nodded then said, “I also belong to James Frampton.” 

We all were suddenly confused, “No. No, no. See, that-that doesn't work for us, 'cause that would mean that our buddy James is a witch.” Dean said. 

“Wow. You’re quick.” She said dryly. 

“James is a freaking witch?” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“He wasn't when you met him, but that last case you worked on with him-“ 

I looked to Sam for explanation. “Uh, lunatic alchemist. It was nasty.” 

Portia then stood from the bed and walked closer to us. “James wanted to learn more about that world—the black arts, witchcraft. It became the center of his life.” 

“Wait, so you're telling me that James the cop became a witch because of us?” Dean asked. “Unh-unh.” He laughed at that. 

She looked him up and down with a wave of annoyance. “You don’t like dogs, do you?” 

Dean scoffed, then asked me, “so how do you two know each other?” 

I chuckled and smiled a bit, “when you're an empath, you run in very similar circles with witches and such. Met Portia not that long ago, though she didn’t have a witch back then.” 

Sam then said, “Wait. So James isn't a cop anymore?” 

A wave of pride came from her, “Sure he is. Homicide detective. His new powers make his work even better.” 

“Then what does he need from us?” 

Now a wave of worry came from her, “Well, something's been happening to him. It started with excruciating headaches, screaming sounds in his ears, horrible nightmares. Unable to sleep or think. He can't work. It-it's like he's having a breakdown. Maybe you can find a way to help him.” 

Dean then looked at us and scoffed again, “Well, here's the thing. Uh, witches-not real fans.” I rolled my eyes again. 

Portia exchanged a look with me then stepped closer to Dean with a wave of anger, “Really? Well, James is a cop with a spotless record. He's used his skills for nothing but good. So why don't you lose the ignorant bigotry for maybe two seconds and give him a shot?” I looked up at him expectantly.

Dean then said to Sam, “that was incredibly hot.” 

“Oh god.” I said exasperated. 

Portia then scoffed and looked at Sam, “It was pretty hot.” He replied. 

I gave him a look, to which he immediately regretted saying it, then Portia and I both shook our heads at them. “Forgive them, they can’t get their heads out of the gutter sometimes.” I said with a little bite in my voice. 

She chuckled a little and said, “I’m glad you're here too. Your gifts could really help.” 

I smiled, “Always happy to help a friend.” They both looked at me. “What? Yeah, I’m vouching for her, deal with it.” 

After Sam put the knife away and we all calmed a little. Sam sat down on one of the chairs as I remained standing with Portia. Dean handed everyone a beer and started asking questions. “So, these dreams James is having….he thinks that they're real? He thinks that he is actually killing people?” He said as he leaned against the lip of the table. 

“I think so. At least that's what I picked up before he started blocking me.” Portia said with a wave of worry. That got me worried. Witches and familiars don’t normally do that to each other from what I understood. 

“It’s that bad?” I asked. She then nodded to me. 

“What does that mean, blocking you? Sam asked. 

“Familiars and their masters—we can communicate telepathically. I can get inside of James' head anytime I wanted. But he shut me out.” She explained. 

“So, what, you think maybe there's something in there he doesn't want you to see?” 

“Possibly, yeah—something dark, you know, that's destroying him. He can't go to the police, and he doesn't trust other witches.” She said as she sat down on the bed in front of us. 

“But he trusts us?” Dean asked. “You do know who we are, right? We're the last people that somebody like James needs to be telling his troubles to.” 

A wave of guilt came from her, “what aren’t you telling us Portia?” I asked. Both Sam and Dean looked at me then to her. 

“This was my idea. I was the one who sent you the text under James' name. He doesn't know you're here. But...I think you're maybe all he has.” 

Sam and I exchanged a worried look. Then I looked back at her and said “Okay, tomorrow, we can speak with him. Start figuring this out.” 

…

So the next morning, we went to James and Portia’s house. When we knocked on the door, Portia let us in with James behind her. I immediately sensed anger and fear coming from him when he recognized Sam and Dean. He let us come in and I made an introduction for myself. We sat down in his living room when he and Portia went to another room to speak privately. 

Well, it was more like that they wanted to have an argument. As I sat on the couch, I watched the door and sensed the fear, anger, and shame that came from the room. Eventually it Crescendoed with shouting. “You had no right to do this.” James told her. 

“I was afraid for your life!” Portia defended. I exchanged a look with Sam and Dean. Sam sat not far from me on the couch while Dean sat in a chair. 

“My life is none of their business!” James said, then Portia, in her dog form, walked out of the room and looked at us. She was waving of anger and worry. Dean wasn’t helping as he waved at her staring. She barked at us and left the room we were in. 

Then James came back out. We all stood at the sight of the disheveled man. Waves of exhaustion and panic were coming from him now. “Sam, Dean.” He addressed the boys. 

“Witchcraft, James? Really? What the hell are you thinking?” Dean said in disbelief and slight anger. 

“You come to help or pile on?” James asked dryly. 

“I'm just saying, you screw with that stuff, you're gonna fry your wiring.” 

“Enough Dean.” I warned. 

Sam then said, “Alright. Look, why don't you tell us about these dreams? She said people were dying in them.” 

“ _Dying_? They were torn to bits. I, uh, I could feel my fingers ripping into their flesh.” 

“But they were dreams?” I asked. 

“Well, I, uh, woke up in my bed.” As far as I could tell, he was telling the truth, but something about him made me think he was holding back. 

“Okay,” Sam said, “so...dreams?” 

“I’m not so sure.” 

“Not helping, James.” Dean said. I gave him a look. 

“What do you mean James? You can tell us.” I told him gently. 

“Those people—they died. I checked with the precinct.” 

Waves of concern came from Sam as he said, “Alright, well, maybe you heard it, and it stuck in your head.” 

Waves of anxiety came from James now. “You're-you don't think I-I told myself all that? You don't think I didn't say, ‘that wasn't me. I couldn't have done such a thing?’” He stepped back and went to a bag sitting in the room. He unzipped it and pulled out a bloody shirt. Surprise came from Sam while Dean had a wave of pride to which he gave us an ‘I told you so’ look. 

The ‘quit while your ahead’ look I gave him back made him go back to neutral. “Is it yours?” Sam asked. 

He showed us the pocket of the shirt, it had initials embroidered to it in blue thread. “James Martin Frampton.” 

He tossed the shirt onto the coffee table and sat down in a chair. We sat back down in our respective seats. James put his hand on his forehead as he said, “What's happening to me?” 

“Well, how about this?” Dean asked. “Um, you pissed off another witch, and he or she hexed you and forced you to…” 

“It's possible, I suppose, but I never heard of it.” 

I nodded. “How many of these dreams have you had?” I asked. 

“Four.” He said with another wave of anxiety. “The most recent one is last night. Uh, it was a blind man. I, uh... I was choking him, and, uh…” 

“Alright.” Dean said, “James, we're gonna-we're gonna help you figure this out, but you're gonna have to do your part.” 

I looked up at him wondering what he meant. James then asked, “Which is?” 

Dean then picked up the bag he carried in and plopped it heavily on the table infront of us. It had made a clanging sound when it made contact. He unzipped it and pulled out a couple of thick chains. “You're gonna have to stay put.” I wanted to protest as he let the chains drop back into the bag. But said nothing, knowing that it was for the best. “House arrest, my friend.” 

…

We headed back to the motel for research. I started on looking into how one witch could hex another. I was researching on my own laptop on the couch while Sam was working on his on the bed. Dean, being paranoid and untrusting as he was, went out to get the ingredients for Bobby’s witch killing spell. 

As I dug deeper into various witch craft sites, I looked up at Sam. “I really don’t think he did it.” 

Sam looked up a wave of curiosity came from him, “why do you think that?” 

I sighed, “he never lied, at least not outright. Plus he’s a cop. And the vibes I get from him is that he wants to help people. He’s like us, just...chose a different path.” 

Sam nodded at me as a wave of surprise and acceptance came over him. Then Dean came back in with a paper bag saying, “Got the last of it.” 

“Alright. Well, I have been looking at the crime-scene reports, and they are exactly the same as James told us—vics, dates, location.” Sam said, “The most recent one was a blind man, just like he said.” 

“That’s not good.” Dean said. He looked down at the table where he was in the process of putting together the spell. He pulled out a bunch of chicken feet and what looked like a jar of black goo on the table. 

“Also, I looked into his record on the force. He went from rookie detective to lieutenant basically overnight, and in the last four years, his solve rate's been right at about 100%.” 

“Of course. He's got the booga-booga on his side.” 

“Well, I can relate.” I told them. “Having the extra help in a job like that...well it makes life a little easier.” 

Dean just looked at the stuff in front of him. “Man, you know that we've never actually seen this witch-killing spell of Bobby's work, right? I mean, this is not a sure thing.” 

I quirked an eyebrow at him while Sam chuckled and said, “Is anything we _ever_ do a sure thing?” 

“Well, no, but I would just like to have the odds in our favor as much as possible.” A few waves of worry came from him. 

“Right?” I said then exchanged a look with Sam. 

“Well, I’m concerned.” Dean said directly to Sam. This wasn’t _just_ about James. 

“Concerned about the, uh—the witch-killing spell” Sam said, “...or that I'm gonna mess these trials up?” 

Dean put the bottle down that he was holding and steped forward towards Sam. “Look, we get too far down the road with this, we can't go back,” Sam softly chuckled at that, “And it'll be too late for me to jump in.” I sensed another fight brewing between them. I closed the laptop in front of me as I braced for it. 

“Who says that you're gonna have to? You know, maybe I'll actually pull this one off.” Sam said with a wave of defense. 

“I’m just saying.” 

Anger and realization came from him. “I know what you're saying, Dean. You've said it. You know, I've been going over this and over this, asking myself ‘why doesn't he trust me?’ And it occurred to me, finally. It's not that you don't trust me. It's that you can only trust _you_.” I looked between them. _Damn that’s deep_. 

“Are you done?” He said with a wave of hurt. 

“Yeah, I'm done if you're done.” Sam told him. 

Dean walked over to the table again and said, “You know, once I get this put together, we can't hesitate. If we got to use it, we use it.” 

I looked up to him and said, “You mean if we find the witch that's doing this to James?” 

“Or if there is no other witch.” That made my own anger flare up. 

“Or…it wouldn't be the first free pass we've given, Dean. We _all_ know that.” I replied with bite. 

“Look, I like James as much as the next guy, but people are getting _ganked_ here. Besides, Benny, Kate—they were forced to be what they are. James chose this.” Silence filled the room again in a response to Dean’s words for a few minutes.

Then it was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up, “Hey Portia.” 

Both boys looked up at me. “Did you find anything yet?” She asked.

I sighed. “Not yet. I don’t have the resources here, but so far internet search is a bust.” 

“Okay, maybe we can go to the community? Ask around.” 

I nodded. “Yeah. Local club?” She gave me a place to meet and I hung up. 

Sam went off to the local precinct to get the sample of blood off of James’s shirt to a lab, while Dean and I met up with Portia. She took us to an underground club for the community. Jazz was playing when we were let in. As we walked down a flight of stairs, everyone kept staring at Dean. He was out of place in the world we were entering. Those of magic and abilities that was what he hunted. 

I, however, seemed to fit in as not many paid any mind to me. Still I was nervous walking in. There was a lot of energy from the day crowd. “Am I getting the stink eye in here or what?” Dean asked. 

“They can tell you're an outsider.” Portia told him. 

“Are they all witches?” 

I smirked. “And stuff.” Dean then looked at me. “I’ve been in a few of these places.” 

“But if there's information out here about James, they'll know.” Portia told us. 

As we walked through the club, Dean asked, “How did James find you, anyway?” 

“Not the way it works. The familiar finds the master, and they become inseparable.” She explained to him. 

“Guess a lot of people feel that way about their pets.” I smacked his arm as Portia turned sharply at him with a wave of anger. “What?” 

She and I both scoffed. “I’m not James’ pet.” 

“Well, not all the time.” I was ready to knock some sense into him. But Portia beat me to it as she pushed his chest a little. 

“Not ever. The master and the familiar—there's an unbreakable bond, like a melding of souls. We would die for each other.” 

Then a young man called to her with the snap of his fingers. Like calling a dog. As we walked over, I muttered to him quietly, “try to be polite this time.” 

Portia introduced us to the man, who’s name was Philippe LeChat, and made a point to show that I was an Empath while Dean was my Wiccan brother from Detroit. 

“Really? I haven’t seen an empath in a long time.” He said with a wave of curiosity. “Well...Sit, sit.” We sat down in front of him on a couch. That’s when I realized that he was also a familiar. It was the air of familiarity between him and Portia, as well as his almost cat like emotions. 

“Spencer here?” Portia asked. 

“Somewhere.” 

Dean then sneezed and cleared his throat. When he did so, Phillippe had a wave of amusement and smiled. “That's weird. That only happens around cats.” I fought a laugh with a smile. 

“Tell me about James. Lot of buzz out there.” He practically purred. 

“All gossip. The community has a little _attitude_ going.” Portia told him. 

He just chuckled, “He brings it on himself. The whole cop thing—witch cop—is he nuts?” 

“I said the exact same thing.” Dean told him. I rolled my eyes. 

He look to Portia, “Then there's you, babe. It isn't done, Portia, and you know it.” 

A wave of confusion came from Dean and I as I asked, “I'm sorry. Uh, remind me, what isn't done?” 

Then another man came to us, a tall one wearing a well fitted, dark suit. “Portia.” He said with a wave of possessives that put me off. He then scrutinized the two of us, especially Dean. 

To which a wave of embarrassment and anxiety came from Dean as I twisted the ring on my finger. He said, “Uh, I'm a—I'm a wiccan. I'm from Detroit.” He gestured to me, “And my sister, an Empath.” 

I smiled. “Hi.” 

Portia then said, “Spencer's the man to ask.” 

Dean said, “Oh, okay. Uh...You ever heard of a-a spell where a witch can control the actions of another witch?” 

I watched him carefully. “No, I never heard of a thing like that. I don't think it's possible.” He had waves of uneasiness come from him. He wasn’t lying, but he certainly knew something. 

“What about, I don’t know…” I looked up at him, “implanting memories, visions into another?” The question made him have a wave of fear. 

“I suppose it is, but almost anything can be in the world we are in.” He said charmingly, then he looked to Portia, “How’s James?” 

“Better. I'll tell him you asked.” She told him. 

He nodded then said to Philippe, “Philippe, it's time we were going.” 

“Of course.” He looked to Portia and I. “Goodnight.” Then he looked at Dean. His eyes changed to be more cat-like as he said, “So nice to meet you.” 

A wave of surprise came from Dean as Philippe turned into a black cat before our eyes. He purred then climbed up to a table near Spencer, who held his hand out to pet the cat. 

“I knew it.” Dean said as they walked away. I rolled my eyes as Dean’s cell phone rang. I was sure it would be Sam, so Dean and I excused ourselves and moved off to the side. I leaned next to him to hear the phone, “yeah.” 

“Where are you?” Sam asked. 

“Some witch bar. Why?” 

“Listen, I just got the lab work back from the blood on James' shirt.” 

“And?” Dean asked. 

“Not good. Blood's an exact match to victim number three.” My heart dropped at hearing it, but I couldn’t help but think there was more to all of this. He hung up and we left the club not long after. 

We met Sam at the motel room, as soon as I walked in, I told the boys. “I think James is innocent.” 

“The blood on the shirt matches the Vic.” Dean said. 

I crossed my arms. “It could have been planted in his house. Especially when he has history with people of the community. Some of which could have easily have done it.” 

“What about Spencer? He said he never heard of someone controlling another witch like that.” 

“I don’t trust him. He didn’t lie to me, but he’s hiding something. You saw how quick he got out of there once we started asking questions.” 

I looked to Sam, who seemed to be on the fence too. “I don’t know.” He said. 

I sighed as Dean turned to the witch killing spell. “What are you doing?” I asked. 

“Look you may not be convinced, but I am. Evidence doesn’t lie.” 

“No, but there’s reasonable doubt.” I huffed. “I get it, it doesn’t look good, but James hasn’t lied to me. I'm trusting my gut on this.” 

“Well, that’s great.” Dean said, “but four people are dead. Evidence says that he killed at least one and he seems like he doesn’t know what he’s doing. It’s starting to look like _that_ one thing, and we need to take care of it.” 

He gathered the things for the spell, and we all climbed into the Impala. When we stood on the street on the side of the house, I leaned against the car with my arms crossed. They both looked at me. “I’m not taking any part in killing an _innocent_ man.” I said firmly. 

“Fine.” Dean said, “let’s go.” He and Sam went to the front door and broke in. Once they were out of sight, I pulled out my cell. I texted Portia, warning her to stay out of their way. I didn’t want them hurting her too. 

A few minutes later, Sam came to the front door and waved me in. I quirked an eyebrow and went inside. “What is it?” I asked. 

“Portia.” He said quietly. He brought me upstairs to a distressed Portia who had waves of fear and hope in her. 

“What going on?” I asked. 

“James didn’t kill those people.” 

“How do you know that?” Sam asked. 

A wave of discomfort and determination came from her. “Tonight...I saw the dreams.” She sighed. “James and I were close, without psychological walls—intimate.” 

A wave of confusion came from Dean while realization came from Sam and I. Still, Dean said, “I don’t-“ 

“They had sex.” I said to him dryly. 

“Wow.” He chuckled a little. “I, uh—I didn't expect that.” 

“We have an _unusual_ relationship.” She said with discomfort. “Familiars aren't supposed to be sexually involved with their witches.” 

I nodded as Dean said, “Understandable, you know, considering that you're a...well, and that he's...That's –“ he chuckled again then looked at Sam. “Little help here?” Sam shook his head. “No?” 

He looked to me before Portia explained, “James and I...we hadn't made love in weeks. His agony ate him up, and he shut me out. But tonight, I saw his thoughts—memories of the murders.” 

“I'm sorry, is this you trying to talk us out of ganking James or-“ 

“Dean, that's _all_ I saw—just the kills. No preparation, no thought process, no anticipation, no motive. Just the kills without context.” She said with waves of panic. 

“No other awareness of the crimes?” I asked. 

“No. Doesn't that at least suggest he's under another's control?” Portia waved off another bit of hope. 

“Spencer said that wasn't possible.” Of course Dean was still on that. 

“He said he'd never heard of it. James is chained. He's confined. At least take a shot.” She said then sighed. 

Dean then looked down at me to which I said, “Like I said, I think he’s innocent. Let’s keep digging.” 

Dean nodded and Portia took my hand. “Thank you.” She said to me with a wave of relief. I smiled gently as a response. 

…

The next day, Sam went back to the precinct to dig up more on what they have while Dean, Portia, and I left to find one of James’ contacts. We drove to a large, but empty, garage to wait for the contact. After we parked, we got out and Dean had some questions. “So this, uh, warlock we're meeting-he's-he's a snitch?” 

“Cops have _snitches_ all over town.” She told him. “James uses Drexyl when he suspects someone in the community.” 

Then a wave of curiosity came over Dean. I looked up knowing exactly what kind of question he had. I wanted to tell him don’t, but he asked anyway. “I got to ask. I-I can't help but wonder-“ 

“Which came first, dog or girl?” She quipped with a smirk. 

I smirked at that. “Yeah. Yeah, I mean, I'm just curious as to which one you consider yourself, mostly.” 

Then she asked, “This have anything to do with what I told you about James and me last night? How you're _imagining_ it?” 

I quirked an eyebrow at him to see how he would respond. “What? No, that's…” he chuckled with a defensive wave, “Yes.” 

“Oh god, Dean. Really?” I said. Then a bright orange-red car approached. We all got quiet as it stopped in front of us and a young man came out. I crossed my arms as he came over. 

Portia then introduced us. “Drexel, this is Dean and-“ 

“Wiccan, Empath, Detroit. I heard.” He said with a small wave of smugness. “So, here's the deal—absolutely no word on the street about any _witch_ hexing another one.” 

“You sure there’s not any kind of spell?” Dean asked. 

“Look, Detroit, I pride myself on reliable sourcing. There is, however, a lot of chatter about our James.”

“What kind of chatter?” Portia asked with a wave of protectiveness. 

“That he's gone ripper.” 

I raised my eyebrows. “As in Jack?” I asked.

He nodded. “Someone's circulating the rumor that he's set at full kill.” Drexyl told us. 

“‘Someone?’ One of us?” Portia asked. 

A wave of smugness came from him again. “If the cops get wind of it, arrest James, find out what he really is, that exposes the rest of us. You know that can't happen.” 

“Meaning?” Dean asked with a wave of concern. 

“They're gonna give James two choices—leave or the full hara-kiri.” 

“Suicide?” That made my heart drop. 

“Witches appreciate a grand gesture.” 

Anger came from Portia as she said, “I won't let him do that.” 

“Well, the community might do it for him.” He said then walked back to his car. Dean and I both exchanged a worried look. 

We headed back to the house. Dean and I poured over Bobby’s journals. Looking for anything that would explain the dreams James’ was having. Eventually I found something that my gut had been telling me all along. Implanting visions into another head. 

I explained it to Dean then Sam came in. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” I said back with a smile. 

“So, we have been going over Bobby's data.” Dean told him. 

With a wave of hope, Sam asked, “Anything?” 

“Uh, Portia might not be wrong. Or ESP here for that matter.” I smiled at the nickname. “Turns out there is a spell for, uh-for implanting images into another person's brain.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” I said. “Uh, ‘Creating false memories into another witch's mind.’” I read from one of the journals.

“Wow.” He said with a small chuckle, “So James could be convinced he killed those other people without ever touching them. So, then, maybe it is somebody else.” 

“Yeah, who's going to a hell of a lot of trouble to make it look like James. What'd the cops say?” Dean asked. 

“Here's the thing.” A wave of anger came from him. “Um, according to Ed Stoltz, they got _zip_ , but they got something. I saw the, uh, tech guy who's working the case, and he had a huge file folder marked _James Frampton_.” 

“Oh crap.” I said, tossing the journal I had in my hands onto the coffee table infront of me. 

“Ed didn’t mention that.” Dean said with a wave of surprise. 

“No, he did not. Alright.” Sam cleared his throat then said, “Oh, by the way, got to hand it to you. It's been 15 hours since Portia mentioned her...night with James, and not one bestiality joke outta ya.” 

Dean chuckled as I realized it. “Huh. You actually have some self control in you after all.” I said to him with a smirk. He just had a wave of pride. 

Then we went upstairs to speak with James. As he sat in chains, he said, “Portia tells me my friends in the community want me burned at the stake.” With his words come anger and fear. 

I looked away as Dean said, “I'm not gonna lie. It's, uh-it's getting ugly.” 

Sam nodded with concern coming off him and hands in his pockets, “Yeah, the cops may have more on the case than they're saying, including a thick dossier on you.” 

“Me?” He asked with disbelief. 

“Yeah. I get the feeling whatever they have is under lock and key at the precinct, uh, room C-110.” 

“Then we need to break in.” 

“Break in?” I asked dryly. 

Dean had a sarcastic smile on his face, “Sure, yeah. A locked room in a joint crawling with cops 24/7–why didn't I think of that?” 

“Dean, a witch can go to a place without having to go to a place.” James told him. 

“What, like phone sex?” 

“I take back what I said about you and self control.” I said him. “Astral projection, genius.” I turned to James. “Can you really do that?” 

“I can project my awareness anywhere with it from the comfort of right here.” He lifted his chained wrists. “But these have got to go.” 

“Not gonna happen.” Dean said firmly. 

“Irons on, no magic. No magic, no break-in.” Dean sighed at James’s words. 

“Okay.” Sam said with a wave of determination. “But only if we can go with you.” 

I smiled then laughed a little. “You two can. I’ll stay here thanks.” 

“Why not?” James asked. 

“Last time I astral projected with somebody...I was sick for a week. Doesn’t agree with me all that much.” 

Portia then came in not long after that and we explained to her what they were planning. She was nervous about it, and hell, once the chains were off and all three men sat on the edge of the bed, I was nervous too. I was afraid of what they’ll see. 

“James, are you sure you're still even able to do this?” She asked with a wave of worry. 

“Oh, well, that's a confidence builder.” Dean said. “Anything else I should know before I become some disembodied thing, completely at his mercy?” 

“Just close your eyes.” James instructed. For a moment, Sam started into mine as I gave a quiet nod. He closed his and James placed one hand on Dean’s shoulder, and the other on Sam’s. “Whatever I see, I'll pass on to you, too. _Libera me occulta cognoscere veritatem_.” 

I placed a hand on Portia’s shoulder, trying to assure her silently. We watched as their souls suddenly vibrated with energy and magic. I could sense what they were all feeling as they left the room consciously. Eventually fear and anger came from James. 

Suddenly he pulled out quickly which left them all breathless. As they came back to consciousness, the energy of the room changed back. It was reeling. James stood up and away from the boys as they got their bearings. 

Dean was a little frantic. “James, why don't you give us a little warning you're gonna snap us back like that?” 

“Stoltz. He’s building a case against me.” James said with anger and fear coming off him. 

“What?!” Portia and I said simultaneously. 

James looked to her, “Ed—he's always wanted a breakthrough case. Nailing a renegade cop, that would qualify.” Then he looked back at the brothers. 

“Yeah, especially one he holds a grudge against.” Sam said with realization. 

“My first case—they dropped him as lead detective. They went with me.” 

“So what is this, you think—a payback?” I asked. 

“He can't just arrest you. He needs evidence. He needs proof.” Portia tried to reason. I bet she could sense his unease as well. 

“He's got it! He's got everything.” Another wave of anger came from James. 

“From who?” She asked. 

“Phil.” Dean said, “The cat.” 

“Philippe.” She said with horror and anger. James then started to breathe heavily his anger and anxiety growing stronger. 

I looked to Sam as both brothers stood. “Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy.” 

“James, hey.” Dean said. Trying to calm the man down. 

“Talk this out, buddy.” 

In seconds, the anger was too much. James used his magic to throw Sam and Dean across the room towards the wall where the bed sat against. “Sam!” I shouted and ran to him. He was out cold as I watched Portia try to reason with James. 

“James, don't! We'll do this together.” 

“No, we won't. It's not safe for you.” Warmth and sadness came from him as he looked at her. “Our time together is over.” 

“Standing by you is my duty, my choice!” 

“Portia, the ceiling is coming down on me. You still have a life.” 

“Please.” She said with a wave of sadness. 

“Portia, go.” 

“James-“ 

“Go!” He pushed her gently as she began to cry and ran out of the room. Soon enough, James was gone and the boys were stirring. 

“Sam?” I said as I helped him up. Portia then came back into the room and the boys were both back on their feet. “We have to go after him.” I said. “Where can we find Philippe?” 

“The club.” She told us. 

…

We rushed to the club in the Impala. Leaving Portia at the entrance, we ran in as others were rushing out. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I felt the energy of the room shift. A fight was going to break out at any second.   
I could hear the tail end of an argument, with Spencer saying, “...When she picked you as master, I endured it. But when you two went all Bella and Edward, broke the code, put your passions before the community _rules_ , well, the arrogance, the entitlement was too much. Your total ruination seemed appropriate.” As soon as we walked in, James and Spencer turned to us. “The Wiccan and the empath from Detroit.” He addressed us with a wave of anger. 

A wave of realization came from Dean. “So James didn't kill those people-

Spencer threw his arm at us. We went flying to the wall behind us and crashed to the tables below. I groaned as pain shot through me. I staggered a bit as I sensed the energy of the room shift again, this time with the use of magic. 

“Seriously, you want to take me on?” Spencer taunted as I pulled Sam up. 

Spencer was now distracted as he focused on his fight with James. Dean pulled out the bottle of witch killing spell and Sam found the lighter. “Hurry.” 

Before we could light the damn thing, I felt my body freeze from a surge of cold energy. Spencer then said, “It's not only James' head I can get inside.” 

Images surged into my mind. I relived the moment I crashed in my parents’ car that killed them. I was numb and silent as I reeled from the crash and sensed their heart beats stopping. Then I sat on the side of the road with Jackson dying in my arms. I screamed for him in my head and I sobbed into his lifeless chest. A moment later, I was with Bobby, watching Jackson’s body turn to ash. A solid beep of a machine made me watch Bobby die all over again. Then I saw Sam as he laid in the psych ward. Completely oblivious to the world as Lucifer took over his head. Then I received the worst fights of Purgatory. Ones where monster after monster came after us. I watched completely helpless. 

Once those images finished, I was sent new ones. Ones that I _didn’t_ live. I watched Sam, a lot younger with shorter hair, fall with another man into an endless pit with Dean beaten and bloody nearby leaning against the Impala on a warm summer day. I saw their mother pressed to a ceiling of a nursery, her stomach bloody and lighting into flames. I saw Jessica in the same position and Dean dragging Sam out of an engulfed room of fire. I watched Sam be in the cage with Lucifer, on fire himself. I saw Dean chained and hooked screaming out for Sam in what I assumed was hell. I saw and felt their pain of everything they had gone through as if I was an unseen voyeur. The pain. The grief. The anger. It all was unbearable. 

Then with the bark and growling of a dog, we were released from the frozen form. I fell to my knees trying to breathe. Portia, in her dog form, was now on top of Spencer. And James across the room. Dean and Sam work quickly to use the spell. “ _Ego voco impetu delere...vos caelum et infernum._ ” Sam said with force and lit the cloth in the bottle with the lighter. Dean tossed the bottle at Spencer, once Portia was out of the way, and it hit his stomach. 

Smoke engulfed Spencer and in a matter of seconds, he turned to ash. The witch was dead. James ran to Portia as we all sighed in relief. I staggered up slowly. 

“Well, kids, don't try this at home.” Dean quipped. 

I ignored him as Sam looked at me. “You okay?” 

A few tears ran down my face as the images and raw emotions from their lives were still burned in my head. I shook my head as I wiped them away. “No. And doubt you two are either.” They both had waves of worry. “We need to get them out of here.” 

The three of us got them out and straight to their home. They both packed up a few things and drove back with us to our motel. We ended up giving James a few supplies for the road and made our goodbyes between his car and the Impala. 

“You sure you don't want to stay and fight this?” Dean asked. 

“Look, we can help you.” Sam replied. 

James had a wave of defeat and acceptance. “Eh, Spencer was right. Ed Stoltz has built enough of a case against me to make life hell for a long time, and the community here wants no part of us.” 

“We start over. We're used to it. It's the way it's always been, for all of us.” Portia said. 

“You don’t need to tell us twice.” I told her with a smile. 

She turned to Sam and I. “I'll miss you two.” Then looked to Dean, who smiled shyly, “Maybe even you.” 

“I like dogs.” He lied. 

“No. You really don’t.” I chuckled at her a bit and she got in the passenger seat of their car. James closed it for her then walked past us. In seconds she was in her Doberman dog form again. He got in the car himself and they drove off. 

I let out a long deep breath as I watched their car leave. The three of us went to the motel room and began gathering our things. As I packed my bag up, I was overwhelmed by it all. The images that the damned witch showed me were still running again and again in my head. It was so bad that I started to shake. 

“Hey. Hey are you okay?” I looked up when Sam asked me. Dean was watching too. 

“No...no I’m not…” I looked down and wiped a few tears away. “I just want to go home.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe in the car.” I said as I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I was still wrestling with the fact that I saw just horrible and painful moments of their lives. I figured they would feel violated at the sound of it. _They have both been through enough, right?_

Dean drove us down a dark, wet road, fully intending to drive straight to Lebanon, Kansas. We were about an hour in when he said, “Well, it's possible I was wrong.” 

I smirked at that. Sam then had a wave of surprise. “What, about James? Dude, we were both ready to gank the guy.” 

“I wasn’t.” I added.

“No, that's not what I meant.” Dean said. “Back there, when Spencer had us. He screwed with my head. I saw mom...When she died...And then some other crap.

“Yeah. Me, too.” Sam said. 

A few tears escaped my eyes, “yeah. Same. Though...I think I got way more than my own personal crap.” Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror while Sam turned. “I watched the people who I loved...die. And be hurt...but then I got more than that.” I watched the road go by in the window, a few tears escaping. “I watched your mom die.” Waves of shock came from them. “I watched Jessica die. I watched you both go to hell...and not only that...I sensed and felt every bit of pain and grief and anger that you both felt going through all of it.” I paused as I fought myself from sobbing. “All of that shit you went through...he made me watch. And I was powerless to stop it. I thought it was gonna to kill me.” I paused for a beat. “But...now I understand.” 

“Understand what?” Sam asked. 

“Why you two are so hellbent on closing the gates of hell.” I took a breath. “Everything you both have gone through...all of it was because of hell wasn't it?” A sudden burst of protectiveness came from my belly. I suddenly became angry at every son of a bitch that hurt them. “You have my word.” I said directly to Sam. “I’m going to help in any way I can to close that door forever. I’m not going to let those bastards hurt my boys and get away with it.” 

That earned a smirk from Dean. After a few moments of me calming down to the lull of the road, Dean said, “You know, when I look back at what our family's been through, what everybody's been through, seeing all that _pain_...I realize that the only way we've made it through it all is by hanging together. I trust you, Sammy. With this deal, locking those sons of bitches up in the furnace once and for all, it's too important not to. So if you say you're good...then that's it. I'm with you 100%.” 

Sam had a few waves of surprise at his brother's words. Then he coughed a little. Dean and I both looked at him. “I’m good,” he said. He coughed a little more. 

He wiped his mouth a little and looked at the road. But the waves of worry that came from him surprised me. I wondered and worried about him but didn’t ask.

…

We got home late that night. Very, very late. I wasn’t done dealing with the whiplash of the mental beating I had taken earlier that night. I wasn’t in the best place. None of us were. We walked into the bunker silently, Dean went straight to his room while Sam and I lingered. 

“Are you okay?” I asked Sam. 

He nodded. “You?” 

I shook my head as I closed my eyes and stood in my spot. My body was exhausted from the fighting and the drive, but my mind was restless. 

Soon I felt Sam’s arms around me pulling me to his chest. I embraced my body to his easily, listening to his heart beat for a few moments. For the first time that night I had felt grounded. I breathed in his familiar scent as I kept my eyes closed. His chin rested on top of my head as I sensed his assurance and hope, but also his small waves of worry. 

After a few moments, I broke apart from him and looked up. “We need sleep. I need a shower.” He chuckled a bit and I smiled. 

“You okay?” He asked, bringing a hand to my cheek. 

“I will be, I just need to adjust I guess. Process everything. And you Samuel, you need sleep too.” 

“I know.” He bent his neck down and kissed me gently. I kissed back enjoying the comfort he gave me. Still, the tiredness in my eyes and the ache in my back made me want to return to my very comfy bed. 

Our lips broke apart and he looked down at me with a smile. “I’m going to bed, you better do the same.” I told him. 

He chuckled a little more and nodded. He then looked over and said, “I left my laptop in the car.” We broke apart our embrace. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Samuel.” I said quietly and turned towards the direction of my room. I walked there steadily and threw my bag down. There was a steady snore from Dean’s room, so I knew he was out cold. Still I wanted to wait a few moments to make sure Sam went to bed as well. 

I took a quick shower to get some hot water down my aching back, and I tried to wash away the crap of the hunt off me. After I got out, I dried my hair a little and threw on some fresh pjs. Then I went to my door. 

From my doorway, I could see both Sam and Dean’s doors. In the quiet of the bunker, I could hear Dean’s steady sleeping sounds, but the light in Sam’s room was on. _He’s still up._ I rolled my eyes. _He better be getting ready for bed. That man has a penchant for neglecting himself when he has something on his mind._ And after the night we all had, I knew there was something _._

After a few moments I watched the light turned off. I smiled thinking that he heard my thoughts somehow and went to bed to spite me. I closed my door to get some sleep myself. I had only turned my lamp on when I came in, so I turned it off and climbed into bed. 

Due to the fact that only three people lived in the bunker, and it’s strange barriers, if I relaxed enough and if it’s quiet enough, I could sense the boys almost anywhere in the place. It happened sometimes when I was trying to fall asleep. This was one of those times. 

Faintly, I could sense waves of contentment from Dean as he slept. But Sam...he was anxious. Anxious enough to know he wasn’t awake. And not in his room either. I could sense he was in the kitchen. After a few moments of sitting with the information, I couldn’t stand by. The last time Dean and I slept on him being awake and anxious, he got into that car accident and into the psych ward. 

I got up and walked out of my room, not bothering turning on a light in there or even closing my door. I went down the hall, passing Dean’s door and hearing his snoring again, and went to the kitchen. 

I walked in to see he was standing at the kitchen sink hands on either side and him staring at it. “Sam?” I called out. 

He appeared to wipe his face and turn to me. “I thought you went to bed.” 

“I did.” I said as I stepped in and crossed my arms. “But your anxiety kept me up. What’s wrong?” 

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards me. “It’s nothing.” 

I quirked an eyebrow. “It’s not nothing and you know it...is it the trials?” 

After a pause, “yeah...I guess. I don’t know.” 

I looked up at him and placed my hand against his cheek. “You don’t have to do anything Samuel. You know that right?” 

He smirked a little and pressed his face into my hand. “I know.” 

I then took his hand and and started to pull at him gently. “Come on. To bed with you.” I said with a small laugh. 

“Alright, alright.” I led him to not his door but to mine. I figured that if he was going to get any sleep, I would have to make sure. 

We silently fell into bed with ease and soon found sleep in eachother’s arms. It had been the best sleep I had gotten in weeks. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! Remember the Titian’s!


	15. Remember the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we wait on Kevin for getting us the next trial, we go into a case involving a ‘zombie.’ When really, we find a freakin’ Titian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y’all know, I’m a huge nerd for Greek Mythology, so I added a little bit here and there voicing my opinion on certain characters and such within it for fun. Hope y’all love it.—Indigo

_“Face your life, it’s pain, it’s pleasure. Leave no path untaken.”_ —Neil Gaiman 

  
  
  


About a week after coming home from St. Louis, we had fallen into a routine. Sam and I ended up spending nights in eachother’s rooms. Whoever of us had gone to bed first would go to their respective room and the other would follow not long after. Dean was still none the wiser about it, so we kept quiet. 

In the mornings, Sam would get up early and try to coax me out of bed. I was still not a morning person, so he would end up making me a cup of coffee to drag me out of bed for some breakfast. We would spend the days researching and looking for any leads on potential cases. 

That particular morning, I had gotten up from my seat at the map table, as we had been researching for a new case, and I ran to the kitchen for a coffee refill. As I was pouring fresh hot water into our coffee kettle, I felt Dean’s presence. 

“Morning Dean.” I said cheerily without turning, and got a third cup out for him. He grunted in response and ran a hand through his messy hair. I chuckled a bit as I watched the man take the tray for me. He was still in a t-shirt and boxers underneath his grey robe. Dean followed me to the war room, as we started calling it for the war map table. We both walked in to Sam standing at the sink in the room. Waves of anxiety were coming off him again.

“What’s up with you?” Dean asked as he put down the tray.

“Nothing.” He lied. “Why?” He asked as he shut off the water and placed the glass he had in his hand down. 

Dean and I both ignored it. “Heard from Kevin?” Dean asked. 

I sat down in my original spot and grabbed a mug and said, “No...Nothing yet.” 

A wave of frustration came from him as Dean sat down, after pouring a mug for himself, “What's it been, like, three weeks? What's taking that little brainiac so long? It's a book.” He threw his hands up, “Read it.” 

Sam and I exchanged a look, “Just a guess, but translating an ancient language with zero help might be more difficult than we think,” Sam told him.

Dean picked up his mug again, “So, no word from Cas, Kevin's taking his sweet little time, and you're acting cagey.” He said gesturing to Sam. “We need a lead before _I_ start climbing these walls.” 

I smiled at Sam, knowing exactly what we found should excite Dean. “Well, Um…” he started then picked up a newspaper and tossed it to Dean. “In that case, I can give you zombies” 

Dean picked it up with excitement coming off him as I said, “Guy gets hit by a car left for dead overnight, guts spilled out all over the road, then gets up and walks away from it.” 

“Nothing about brain munching?” Dean asked. 

“Remember Bobby's wife? She didn't...munch on any brains.” Sam told him. 

“Wait? Bobby’s _dead_ wife? She came back?” I asked shocked. 

Sam nodded, “when uh...Lucifer was running rampant he rose some of the dead in Sioux Falls. Which included Bobby’s wife. That’s how we met Jody actually.” 

“Huh.” I said. I could imagine the end of _that_ story. 

Dean then asked, “Well, who's the witness?” 

“Montana state trooper, 20-year vet. Checked his pulse, saw his insides spilled out all over the place, pronounced him dead with a capital ‘D.’” Sam explained.

“Then let’s head to Montana.”

... 

So we packed up and headed out and within hours we arrived at the Sheriff Station in Great Falls, Montana. Soon enough, we were in front of the Trooper who found the ‘zombie.’ We showed him our badges and he asked with a wave of disbelief, “Since when have the Feds started tracking zombie activity?” 

“We don't track zombie activity because there's no such thing as zombies.” Dean said, though the wave of hope that came from him made me think he wanted to be real. Just to kill one anyway. 

“Uh-Huh.” 

“Why don't you just tell us what you saw?” I asked.

“Article said it all,” he said “dead as dog poop, guts pecked out, face frozen. People don't walk away from that. _Zombies_ do.” 

“And you don't think something could have dragged him away?” Dean asked. 

“One set of footprints, no drag marks.” 

“You didn’t go after him?” 

“That's grizzly country. You couldn't pay me enough to hike those woods, not without a bazooka.” We all chuckled a little at that. _Fair enough_ , I thought. 

Then another voice came over, “Uh, Jack? I got something here.” An assistant called. The officer walked over to take a look and the three of us watched over his shoulder. “Came across the wire from Livingston.” There was a picture of a dead man with wounds all over his face. 

“John Doe—presumably mauled by a grizzly.” He read from the computer. Fear and panic came over him. He looked to us. “Holy crap, that’s him.” 

“That’s the dead guy?” Dean asked with a wave of surprise. 

“Dead my ass. That's a zombie, boys.” He then went to the coat rack with a wave of fear and fastened on his belt and holster. 

Sam then stepped in, “Uh, you know what, trooper? Why don't you stay here? We'll take care of this one. We need someone to hold down the fort.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, and if things go all _Dawn of the Dead_ on us, you'll be our first call.” Dean told him. 

As we started to walk away, he said, “Agents...Aim for the head.” 

I fought a laugh as I smirked, “Yes sir.” I told him. 

We all exchanged a look then left the station and got in the car to drive Livingston, the next town over. 

We did the same song and dance and got into the coroner’s office. We got to see John Doe. He was clearly mauled by the various scratches and cuts all over him. The coroner in front of us looked down at him. “No ID on this guy?” Sam asked. 

“Fingerprints came up blank, too.” He said. I was paging through the report as Dean opened up the body's mouth to check for fangs. Dean shook his head at us then Sam lifted the sheet a little more to show a large wound into the body cavity. 

“What’s going on down here?” He asked. 

“Liver was eaten. Best guess is a bird got at it.” 

I raised my eyebrows, “the Liver?” _God this is sounding familiar,_ I thought. I gave him back the file and the three of us walked out of the room. We stood next to a window where we could see the body. 

Dean then said, “I got to say, I am a little disappointed.” 

“Yeah, 'cause you wanted to shoot zombies.” I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms. 

“Damn straight I wanted to shoot some zombies.” He looked up at Sam, “Look, man, this is about as open-and-shut as it gets, alright?” I sighed knowing my gut was telling me different. “Guy gets Mack-trucked, goes down for a nap, wakes up, takes a detour into mama bear's den—end of story.” 

“Then why would he run?” Sam asked, “He was injured. That trooper could have helped him.”

“I don’t know. Shady past?” 

I rolled my eyes, “Dean, don't guys with a shady past usually have a fingerprint on file?” I asked. 

“Whatever it was, the guy's dead now, alright?” He said as I sensed a new presence not far from us. It was different. Full of fear and unknowing. I focused on it for a moment, as Dean continued to speak. “Remember what Bobby said, hmm? ‘Wood chipper beats everything?’ Yeah, well, so does grizzly bear.” 

I looked up at the source to see the morgue table empty and movement just out of sight. “Holy shit.” I said in shock. They both looked in my direction and we took off towards the room. 

Soon enough we found the ‘dead man’ walking around wrapped in the sheet. Dean shoved him back into the room with a gun to his neck. Sam ran to the window and closed the curtains to keep from anyone seeing. My heart was beating out of my chest as Dean said menacingly, “You better start talking. What are you?” He slammed the man face first onto the metal table. “If you say, "zombie," I swear-“ 

“What?! No, I’m not anything.” He said, panicked. 

Dean looked at me for a moment and I shrugged, letting him know that he wasn't lying or telling the truth. Dean then said, “Look, two minutes ago, you were room temperature. You're something.” 

“Look, I don't know what I am, okay? I don't know who I am. All I know is all I do is die, so if you want to shoot me, shoot me. Just promise me you finish the job, 'cause I can't take this anymore.” Frustration, desperation, and fear came from him. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

“Alright. Get up, get up, get up. Stand up!” He put the safety back on his gun and stood the man upright. 

“All you do is die? What's that supposed to mean?” I asked. 

“Once a day, for as long as I can remember. After a few hours, I'm back.” He was telling the truth. I exchanged a look with Dean. 

“What are you, like a real-life Kenny?” Dean asked. 

“Who? No, my name is Shane.” 

“Alright, well, listen, Shane.” Dean told him with a wave of determination. “We're not gonna find out what the hell you are in here, so you're gonna come with us, okay? We're gonna run a few tests, make sure everything's kosher.” 

“Tests?” He looked to me. 

I sighed and said, “They are paranoid and stubborn, just do as he says, and we’ll figure it out.” 

We found him some clothes and dragged him back to our motel room. A cabin style place that was quiet. We sat him down on one of the beds and Dean cut his arm with a silver knife. 

Shane grimaced at it as he held his arm. “Seriously? This is FBI-sanctioned?” I took a bandana and tied it over his arm. He held it in place. 

“Drink.” Sam ordered and gave him a flask of holy water. He drank from it no problem and gave it back to Sam. 

They seemed to relax a little as Dean said, “Alright, so, uh, how long has this dying thing been going on?” 

“As long as I can remember, but my memory only goes back a few years.” 

“Wait, so now you have amnesia?” Dean had a wave of disbelief. “How do you know your name?

“My real name isn't Shane. It was given to me because...I don't know, people had to call me something.” 

“Okay.” I said, “So, then, what happened to you?” 

“Got pulled off a mountain in Europe. They said that I got caught in an avalanche. I don't remember anything from before the rescue.” A wave of frustration came from him again. “When I realized my condition, I knew I couldn't be around other people, so I built a little cabin, learned to hunt, kept to myself. Seemed easiest that way. Then a couple pot growers grew nervous with me being so near their crop. Shot me—twice. I figured it was time to move on.” 

“Right into the grille of that pickup.” Dean said. 

“You think maybe I could clean up?” He asked the brothers. 

“Yeah, man. Knock yourself out.” Shane got up and went to the bathroom. “Well, he's definitely something.” Dean said to us. 

“Yeah, but maybe he's not the monster.” Sam said as he out the flask away. 

“Maybe he’s the victim.” I finished as I went over his story in my head. 

“You thinking curse?” Dean asked. 

“Could be looking for a witch, yeah,” Sam replied. “You know what? He's parked here. He's safe. Maybe we should just get another room until we can figure this out.” 

I nodded in agreement, Then Dean said, “Alright, but you're the one going full-cavity for the hex bag.” 

… 

We got a separate room for him. I was hoping, as well as Sam, for Dean to decide to bunk with Shane. We worked into the night on research about the man’s curse and that hope seemed to diminish overtime. The brothers and I were working through a pizza as we heard a crash in the room next door. Dean and I both grabbed knives and headed next door with Sam following on our heels. 

The three of us entered Shane’s room to see him in front of a dark haired woman with a dagger and in black leather. Dean went after her with his knife. He got her on the ground but kicked his legs from underneath him. In doing so she lost her weapon. I ran at her with mine only to get thrown across the room and into a side table. 

I looked up with the air knocked out of me and to see Sam get thrown through the door and out of the room. I fought for air for a few moments and soon Shane had the woman pinned with her own knife. “Who are you?” 

Dean and I both staggered up as I finally caught my breath. Sam was in the doorway now. “Now, I'm your worst enemy.” She said, then she grabbed the knife and disappeared. 

“Who the hell was that?” Dean asked. 

“She-she said that she knew me.” Waves of panic were coming off Shane as Sam shut the door. 

“Yeah, how?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know, but, uh, I could have sworn that she was upset I didn't know her back.” I raised my eyebrows as Sam and I exchanged a look. Then I felt waves of pain coming from Shane. 

“This is, uh-this is a lot more than a curse, man. You've got, like, some tiger blood. Where did you learn that kung fu?” Dean asked. Then Shane grabbed his arm and fell to his knees gasping. 

“Shane?” I said in horror. 

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” He panted. “Yeah, I just need a minute. I've never been in a fight in my whole life.” He then jerked and stopped talking. 

I stood frozen as Dean said, “Whoa, hey, hey, pal.” Shane just jerked again and fell to the floor. The three of us crowded him. “Hey. Are you—Hey, whoa. Is he having a heart attack?” 

“He’s dying.” I said as I felt his waves fade. 

“Do we call 911?” Sam asked. 

“And tell them what? That the dead guy we stole from the morgue is alive and having a coronary?” Dean said as the life left Shane’s body. 

So we put Shane’s lifeless form on the bed and proceeded to have a restless night. We all took turns to sleep and watch over him. Eventually morning came and all three of us were watching the dead man. Both boys were sitting on the opposite bed while I pulled a chair out and watched from there. 

“I feel like I'm sitting Shiva.” Dean thought outloud. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at that and Sam said, “Well, that's not—never mind. Um...We need to think. Dean, what do we know of that has _Jason Bourne_ fighting skills, dies a lot, and has a history with violent women?” 

“I don’t know...you?” Dean quipped. 

I chuckled at that. Before Sam could respond, a knock at the door made us all look up and become uneasy. All three of us got up. Dean went to the window as he pulled out his gun. He placed it against the door as he opened it. “May I help you?” He asked. 

A pretty woman with dirty blonde hair and a little boy were at the door. Waves of hope and unease came from her while small bits of anxiety came from the boy. “Agent Bonham?” She asked. 

“And you are?” 

“This is gonna sound really strange, but I'm looking for a corpse that went missing today.” She asked the. Showed the newspaper that had the headline that lead us to Shane. “The coroner said that you were the last one to see it. I'm Hayley.” 

Dean relaxed a little and nodded to Sam and I, “Uh, this is Agent Jones and Carter.” 

Sam asked her, “Why are you looking for our John Doe?” 

“Well, his name is Shane. At least, that's what I called him.” She looked down at her boy. “I’m the mother of his son.” Sam and I exchanged a look of surprise. 

Dean looked down at the boy with a smile. “Hey.” He bent down towards him with a hand, “Why don't you, uh, slap me some skin, huh?” 

I smiled at Dean. “He’s shy,” Haley explained as the boy turned to his mother’s side his anxiety spiking. “It's okay, Oliver.” Then a wave of realization came from her as she saw who else was in the room. 

Dean stood up straight as he tried to cover. “Uh you weren’t supposed to see-”

“It’s okay.” She pushed past us, and told her son, “Stay with the nice FBI agents, Oliver.” He listened and stayed on the porch. 

Haley sat near Shane as Dean and I stepped out with the boy. “Hey, Oliver.” I said kneeling down and smiling. 

Dean and I took him over to the grassy area in front of the motel doors. Thankfully there was a swing set. He didn’t speak, much, or at all really. But he swung for a little bit. Dean tried to get him to open up a little, but it seemed like there was no way. 

Sam then came out with the boy’s mother. We all sat down at a picnic bench not far from the swing Oliver was sitting on. Haley then explained to us how she knew Shane. “When I was younger, I had friends that wanted to climb this mountain in Europe, and I thought it sounded exciting, so...I joined them.” 

“The avalanche?” Sam asked. 

A wave of shock came from her, “He-he told you? What else did he say?” 

“Just that he doesn't remember how he got there.” I told her. 

She nodded. “My friends were gone, and when I found him, his clothes were torn off, his eyes were frozen solid, but he was still alive. I just knew there was something off about him, the way that...he would-“ 

“Die everyday?” I gave Dean a look for the blunt words. 

“Yeah. I thought it was from exposure or shock. Maybe he was unconscious. We were both in bad shape. And I know I couldn't have made it down the mountain if it weren't for him. And when we got to the bottom, we, um...realized that it had become something else,” Sam and I exchanged a look and I smiled a little. I knew the feeling. “and we spent the night together, and while we were, you know...He had a heart attack.” 

“Awkward.” Dean mumbled. I gave him another look. 

“So, I called 911, and they couldn't save him. And I had to go down to I.D. the body…” 

“He popped up again. Alive.” Sam finished for her. 

A wave of guilt now came from her. “I freaked out. And I ran. And nine months later, I had Oliver.” She then looked to her son. We all did. He was still sitting on the swing set rather sadly. “I hired a private investigator. I really tried to find him, but when they gave up, I gave up. Until a couple of months ago.” 

“Now, what made you look again?” I asked. 

A wave of sadness and fear came from her as she said, “The worst thing.” 

Before any of us could ask what, the door to the motel room opened up. We all turned to see Shane standing at the door. “Haley?” He said when he realized who was here with us. 

With waves of relief and anxiety, she said, “Hello, Shane.” She got up from her seat and walked towards him. The boys and I got up too to watch them. “Oliver, come here, honey.” Oliver then got off the swing and went to her. “I thought it was time you two meet. This is Oliver.” Shane stared for a few moments before going to them. 

We let them have privacy for a little while. Dean watched over them with a coffee mug in his hand from the porch while Sam and I researched about Shane. When we got a hit, Sam and I went out to speak with Dean, watching Shane push their son on the swing. 

“Did you find anything?” Dean asked. 

“Well, uh...Looks like we were right about that curse thing.” Sam said, “From what I can tell, we're looking at a Titan.” 

“A Titan? What is that—like, a God?” 

“More like a proto-God,” I explained, “like the Gods before the Gods. They ruled over Greece before Zeus and the rest of the Olympian Gods overthrew them.” 

“Okay, so who is this guy?” 

“Best that we can tell? Prometheus.” 

A wave of surprise came from Dean. “Seriously.” 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“Well, didn't he-he steal fire or something?” 

“Yep. He, uh, _Ocean's Eleven_ 'd Mount Olympus and stole the flames of Olympia.” 

“For what, kicks?” 

I chuckled. “For us, actually. Zeus decided to revoke humanity's ability to make fire so we couldn't cook, couldn't stay warm, couldn't see in the dark.” 

Dean nodded, “Sounds like a monster's paradise. And this guy made it right for us?” 

“Yeah,” Sam said, “And in return, Zeus decided to strap him to that mountain and make him relive death every day.” 

“Damn.” A wave of pity came from him. “Every day for how long? No wonder the guy's hard drive is fried.” 

“It’s sad really. The Herecleain myth is wrong.” I said. 

“The what?” 

“ _Heracles._ Greek name of Hercules.” I explained to them. “In his famous twelve trials, he freed Prometheus from his father’s Wrath. Never happened I guess.” 

“Did you figure out who, uh, _Xena-_ wannabe was?” Dean asked. 

Sam and I exchanged a look as he said, “I'm guessing Artemis, Zeus' daughter. She's been known to carry around weapons like that dagger. They're nasty. They'll kill Immortals dead.” 

“Alright. Well, we've never battled a God curse before. Hope we can break it.” 

“Sounds easier said than done, Dean.” I said, “I mean, Zeus was a dick. Not only for what he did to Prometheus, but...look at the lore. Look at his history. He screwed just about anything, which most of the time was women, with or without consent. I mean, Pandora, Hera, the mothers of his many, many children.” 

“You sound like you have a grudge against the guy.” Dean said with a smirk. 

I smiled a bit, “I was a big nerd in middle school about Greek mythology. And my mother made it very _clear_ that Zeus was in fact a dick. And that if I ever met a man like him to turn tail and run.” 

They both chuckled. “Alright.” Sam said, “we better start explaining this to Shane.” 

The three of us took Shane inside and we began showing him what we found. Shane, Sam, and I sat at the table in front of a laptop with Dean standing near. “This is an eagle chowing down on your intestines.” Dean said showing an article about Prometheus. “You don’t remember that?” 

He shook his head, “No.” 

“Okay, look, I hate to break it to you, but you _are_ Prometheus.” Sam told him. 

Concern and worry waved off him. “Well, then, the best thing for me is to get as far away from them as I can.” 

This left Dean shocked, “Wait. I'm sorry. You just discovered that you have a seven-year-old son, and you want to walk away?” 

“And I'm a God.” He responded. “And _this_ God and his daughter are hunting me. What chance do I have?” 

“Look, I get that you want to protect them,” I told him, “but let’s not jump the gun here.” 

“Okay.” Sam said then closed the laptop. “We're gonna help you, but we need a plan first, and we can't come up with one here.” 

“Where are we going?” Shane asked. 

“Someplace safe.” Dean told him. The door then opened with Haley coming inside with waves of panic. She was carrying Oliver who had a gash on his head. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as we all stood up. She carried him to one of the beds. 

“He fell.” She told us. 

I walked quickly over to him. Dean then asked, “Do I need to call an ambulance?” 

“No. Don’t.” I looked up to her. Then to her son. His waves were fading rapidly. 

“Oh god...” I said then I looked at Shane who was having the same realization. 

“He's dying, isn't he?” Shane asked. 

She stood up right from her son with heaviness coming from her. “I was going to tell you, I just wanted you to have a chance to adjust.” 

“Wait a second—he has your curse?” Sam asked with shock coming from both he and Dean. 

“What curse?” She asked. 

I ran to the bathroom and got out a small towel. I ran it under some warm water and rang it out. I went back to the boy and sat next to him. His waves were gone now. Still I wiped away the blood as Dean and Sam spoke for a few moments to themselves. Even with the boy lying dead, I decided to heal his cut. I waved a hand over his forehead and healed him with my grace. I hadn’t realized his mother was watching so closely. 

“What did you do?” Haley asked as she stroked the hair out of his face. 

“It’s a long story.” I replied to her in a low voice. “But, short version is, I’m an empath, but I also have abilities. I can heal. Nothing crazy though. Nasty scrapes are probably the extent of it.” I looked up to the boys. “We need to get them to the bunker.” 

…

We drove the Impala and Haley’s van back to Lebanon. Oliver was still dead even in the few hours it took us to get back. When we got to the bunker, we let the parents in and opened up one of the many spare bedrooms. 

Dean let Shane in, who was carrying Oliver, while Sam, Haley and I followed closely behind. “Just put him right here.” Dean patted the bed as Shane put his son gently down. “This curse was put on you. Why the kid?” 

“I don’t know.” Shane told him with waves of panic then sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Haley had another wave of confusion. “You keep saying ‘curse.’ What curse?” 

I turned to her. “How long has this been happening to Oliver?” 

“Oh, well, I—since he turned seven a few months ago. It started with the dying, and then he stopped talking.” Waves of worry now came off her. 

Sam and I looked to each other. “Wait, seven?” He said, “Age seven marks one of the-“

“First Greek rites of manhood.” I said with him simultaneously. 

Dean looked at us a moment then said, with a wave of anger, “So, what? Are you saying the curse is hardwired into his programming? How do you know that?” He asked us. I rolled my eyes as I focused on the boy. 

Haley then had a wave of fear. “Look at me.” She said to Shane directly. “I'm sorry that I ran out on you all those years ago. I was scared. I didn't understand what was going on. But we have a child, and whatever you have, he has. I need to know how to stop it. What curse?” 

“We’ll explain.” He said to her then looked to Sam. “Can we talk somewhere else.” 

“Yeah,” he said. “This way.” 

We took them into the library. I had shed off my jacket as we explained everything to Haley, who listened intently. She sat with Sam, Shane and I at one of the tables while Dean leaned against the other one. 

Eventually we had finished our story, and she said, “Okay, so Ollie's dad is a Greek God who has been cursed to die every day by Zeus.” She looked to me, “Your an empath,” then she looked at the boys, “And you guys are... _Ghostbusters_. Am I getting this right?” 

I chuckled a little at that, despite Dean being a little annoyed by being called one. “Well, you know, due to the fact that your son is currently, albeit temporarily, dead, I'm gonna let that one slide.” 

She was still having waves of shock, “You have to realize this sounds crazy.” 

“It’s true.” Shane told her. “I didn't believe it myself at first, but it's the only thing that makes sense.” 

“Look, the faster you wrap your brain around this, the faster we can solve the problem.” 

“Dean, give her a minute to adjust.” I told him. 

She stood. “Solve the problem? I-I'm just not even sure I understand the problem.” 

I looked to Dean, despite knowing that he wasn’t so gentle with explaining, I hadn’t really had much experience with Greek gods. “Alright. So, the way we usually handle this is we summon the bastard and we work him over until he undoes whatever it is he did.” 

“Summon Zeus.” 

“Yes.” 

“And if he doesn't want to undo it?” She asked. 

“Then we take him out.” Sam said. 

“And hopefully, the curse dies along with him.” I added, trying to reassure her. 

After a wave of total shock, she said, “This can't be happening.” Then we heard coughing from another room. It had to be Oliver. “This I can handle.” She said then left the room. 

Dean then turned to Shane. “Listen, you can run and hide and die for all eternity. It's your choice. But we are gonna go after Zeus…” he said gesturing to the three of us, “with or without you.” 

After a pause and a wave of determination, Shane said, “I’m in.” So we began researching anything and everything on tracking down Zeus. It took us hours to go through the many books and files. Dean had already started sipping on the good scotch when a wave of realization and amusement came from him. “Here we go.” He said.

“What you got?” Sam asked. 

“Dragon penis.” 

I could help by laughing. “What?” 

Dean smirked, “Ancient Greek hunter by the name of Drakopoolos. Near as I can tell, he was a badass whose name, incidentally, is Greek-“ 

“No, I got that.” Sam said as Dean handed him the book. “Thanks, Ace.” 

I looked up to Haley’s presence. “Hey.” I said gently as she walked in and sat next to me. 

“How's the, uh...Is the kid?” Dean asked. 

“He’s fine.” She looked at us expectantly. “Oh, please, keep going.” I fought a smile knowing that she heard what Dean had been on about. 

“Right, so, uh, Drakopoolos tangled with Zeus back in the day, and the Men of Letters translated his journal.” 

“The Men of Letters?” Shane asked. 

A wave of pride came from Dean, “It's a secret society. This is actually their lair. We're legacies.” They didn’t know what it was so they didn’t really look impressed. “No big deal.” 

Sam then looked up from the book, “Okay. So, it says here he summoned Zeus into a trap and found out how to kill him.” 

I quirked an eyebrow, “And What’s that?” 

“Wood from a tree struck by lightning.” Dean told us. 

“Right. So, it says we need two things for the summon—frozen energy from the hand of Zeus, and the bone of a worshipper.” He set down the book and I noticed Haley picking it up to read it herself. 

“Frozen energy?” I asked. 

Dean then said, “You thinking fulgurite?” 

“Well, it makes sense.” Sam said. 

“All right. You get on the web, see if there's any Greeks nearby that are still worshipping the Old Gods.” 

“On it.” Sam said then jumped on his laptop. 

“W-what about the wood? Is that easy to find?” Shane asked. 

Dean smirked a little, “With a little bit of luck.” 

Haley then stopped us with a wave of panic. “Oh. Wait—this journal just ends.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, how do we know if Drako-whatever survived? How do we know Zeus didn't get to him?” 

“We don’t know.” I said simply. 

“How do we know this is going to work?” She asked. 

“We never know for sure,” Dean said, “but these books—they're, uh, they're pretty good.” 

A wave of surprise came from her, “So, we're hanging our lives on the writings of a dead man who...is named after genitalia.” 

“It’s a loose translation.” Dean said sheepishly. 

“Experts.” I shrugged at her dry response. 

“Alright. Listen to this.” Sam said, “Greek pagans two towns over. Best part? They have an obit page with cemeteries.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Alright.” He gestured to Sam, Shane and I, “You three are on grave duty. We'll handle the B&E.” 

The three of us stood as Sam said, “We’ll be in touch.” 

I threw on my jacket as Dean said, “Hey.” He threw the keys at Sam and he caught them. Soon enough we were out the door and in the Impala. 

We sped towards the nearest Greek cemetery. Parking just outside of the gates, we pulled out the shovels and got to work digging up a grave. We still only kept two shovels in the trunk, so Shane and Sam started digging while I held a flashlight keeping watch. 

About fifteen minutes in, Shane had waves of curiosity come off him. “Why are you doing this, Sam?” 

“We need a bone, so I dig.” He replied. 

“No, I mean for us. This isn't your problem. You all are risking your lives.” 

“Why'd you risk yours to steal that fire?” Sam asked. 

“Good question. Wish I could remember.” 

“Trust me on this,” I said, “it was worth it. You pretty much saved the whole world.” 

“Yeah, I guess. But none of that—none of that means anything unless I can save my son.” He replied. Sam and I exchanged a look having understanding of the man. It was incredible seeing him take on the role so naturally. Made me wonder if that’s what it’s really like to become a parent.   
...

Soon Enough we got the bone and finished up at the cemetery. We climbed into the Impala and called Dean who had gotten the fulgurite and the wood for the weapons. So, we headed down to an abandoned building to summon the god. 

As far as the books told us, a large trap would keep the god contained. So with spray paint, we drew it on the floor of the large room. Then Dean placed a copper bowl with the ingredients for summoning. With the light of a match, the bowl and its contents lit up. 

We waited with baited breath. “Stay calm.” Dean said as he held the stake that could kill the god. Shane had one too. 

Waves of energy then came in. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I looked to Sam with wide eyes. A second later thunder rolled over us. I flinched as lighting suddenly appears in the room in the center of the trap. Once the light and the energy is gone, I looked up only to see a man with grey hair, a beard, and in a suit and tie. He looked at us nonchalantly then waves of anger came from him as he saw the stake in Dean’s hand. “Oh, come now. Can't we do this civilized?” 

“Well, it depends on you.” Dean told him. “All we need is to break a curse you put on a little kid.” The god looked down at Oliver, who was standing with his mom. “So, how about you say, ‘yes,’ and we all go home?” 

Zeus just looked over to Shane. “Nice to see you again, Prometheus. All cleaned up. I've been looking for you.” 

“It’s gone too far, Zeus. Break the curse.” Shane said with fear and determination coming off him. 

He looked between Shane and Oliver, “It's your child who has the affliction. Interesting.” 

“So, what's it gonna be? The easy way or we could do this the hard way.” Dean told him as he stepped towards the edge of the trap. 

“Break the trap, dear man, and I'll break the curse.” Zeus was lying. I looked up to Dean and shook my head at him. 

“No dice. Fix the kid.” 

“Going once…” 

“Don’t be that guy.” 

“Going twice.” 

“Hey, you can rot here for all I care.” Dean said with a wave of anger. This wasn’t going like we had planned. 

“Yes, and the child will continue to suffer.” I exchanged a look to Haley, who was sending off wave after wave of fear for her son. 

Dean then said, “Let’s roll.” The three men turned to leave as I waited for Haley and Oliver. The mother was frozen in her spot as Zeus looked to her. 

“He needs me, and you know it.” He said to her. 

A wave of determination and she ran up to the edge of the trap. “Haley!” I shouted as I ran to stop her. 

“Haley, no!” Dean said. But it was too late. I was standing next to her as waves of energy spilled out from the man. 

“Now save my son.” She said as she went back to him. 

Waves of anger and amusement came from the god. “What do you say?” He took a step towards the three men and lightning came from it, knocking the three back to the ground. “Shall we try this the hard way?” 

I stepped in front of Haley and Oliver. “Enough!” I said. 

With the quirk of his head, I was thrown myself to the ground away from them. I was flat on my back as I reeled from the impact. I grunted as I turned over to see Sam, Shane, and Dean writhing still. 

“Bring forth the child. Please.” I heard Zeus say. I staggered up as Dean held up the stake. He gave both Sam and I a nod. Shane was up to as we all stalked towards Zeus’s back. 

Next thing I knew I was pinned to a concrete wall. Artemis then walked our, her arm outstretched pinning Sam, Dean, and I. “Balls.” Dean grumbled out. 

“I trust you've met my daughter.” Zeus said smugly. 

“Hayley, don't do it.” I shouted to her. 

The god just ignored me. “This is the son of Prometheus.” Then I saw it. For an instant, Artemis and Shane shared a look, she had waves of sadness and hope come from her as she looked at him. _She cares about him. Maybe even loves him_. I thought. Then Zeus continued, “And he's cursed to suffer death every day. I must admit, I could never have conceived such a horrible fate for such a beautiful child. Just goes to show, we must all leave room for happy accidents.” 

Waves of horror came from Haley. “What does that mean? I don't understand.” 

I closed my eyes in defeat as Zeus asked. “Tell me, has Prometheus experienced the child's death yet?” She nodded at him. “How did he take it? Did he hurt?” After a nod from Haley again, he said, “Good.” 

“Like I said, total dick.” I muttered to the boys. 

Zeus then pointed a finger at Shane who fell to his knees. I could feel intense pain wave off him. “Imagine a thousand children all dying in unison. Only then would you understand my pain. _But_ we can't always have what we want, so…” he looked to the boy. “One will have to do.” 

“No.” Haley said before she clutched her throat. Shock and anger came from Artemis as she watched her father do his work. 

“I have a special job for you, my little friend.” He said as he kneeled infront of Oliver. Haley gasped for air as she was allowed to breathe again. The god stroked the side of the boys face as he said. “Artemis.” She walked over to us with waves of determination now. 

“Move.” She said. We were let go of the wall as she practically marched us out of the room and down a dark, winding hall. 

“We have to do something.” I whispered to Sam. 

I could tell he was thinking. Determination and panic waved off him as we walked. “So, you know who this is, Dean, walking us to our deaths?” 

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Dean replied. I raised an eyebrow at Sam. 

“It's our God, Artemis—the Goddess of Hunters” 

“Oh, that’s fascinating.” Dean said dryly. 

“See, she's who we'd pray to for courage when hunting the Gorgon or the Minotaur.” Dean gave him a look for the history lesson, while Artemis gave him one for his mocking tone.“Of course, she's not really worship worthy anymore, uh, having lost a step and all.” 

With that she waved her hand and we were pinned to the wall again. Due to how I was facing them, my back was to the wall while the boys were face first. “The hell I have.” She said angrily. 

“Really Sam?” Dean asked with his face smashed to the wall. “Trash-talking a God? Seriously?” 

I could sense Sam’s determination, and the look in his eye when I turned my head to him, I knew to trust him with this. “Still at full power?” He taunted. “Really? Then why did it take you seven years to track down Prometheus?” 

“He was hiding.” She said. 

“Hiding from you? So the God of Hunters couldn't find a shack in Montana? Maybe it's that you didn't _want_ to find him.” I winced when she slammed him to the wall again. 

“Good, Sam, you’re doing great.” Dean said as he grimaced, getting the same treatment. I fought at the pressure again as it grew stronger at me as well. 

“Your dad's gonna kill that kid, you know?” I told her. She stepped closer to us with her knife. 

“Don't worry. He'll come back.” She then stroked the side of Sam’s cheek with the blade. “Unlike you.” 

My heart dropped as our eyes met again. “He was in love with you, you know. He told us.” I said quickly. 

She removed the blade with waves of surprise and disbelief. “You lie.” 

“Okay, sure, yeah, believe whatever you want.” Sam said. 

She was uncertain. Then we could hear Shane’s screams. Waves of worry came from all of us. “What did he say to you?” She asked.

“This wasn't the first time he escaped that mountain,” Sam answered, “and that you let him go free as long as you could hide your little tryst from the old man.” 

“The hell he said. His brain is mush.” 

“Oh, yeah? Then how did we know?” 

“What,” I said, “have you spilled it to anyone? Homer? Hesiod? Herodotus? Of course not. You were afraid your father would find out that you fell for the person he hates most in this world.” 

Sam then continued, trying to reason with her, “Of course, when he saw the zombie article, it kind of forced your hand, and you had to come hunt him down no matter how much it hurt. You know what? Go ahead. Kill us. And let your father slaughter that boy. Over and over again. That won't leave a mark.” 

“Artemis…” I said. She looked me in the eye. “I know your the goddess of hunters, but you're also the goddess of women. You fight for us. Because of men like your father. Because we need to be in each other's corners. To fight for eachother. To fight for the innocent. Are you really going to let him kill an innocent boy? Kill the man you love? Cause what kind of woman would do that?” 

She looked at me a moment, and a sudden wave of determination came from her. She released us and a bow and quiver appeared in her hands. “Come.” She said. 

Sam and I exchanged a look before the three of us followed her. Straight back to the room where we had left Shane, Oliver, and Haley. Just in time to see Zeus about to pounce onto the boy. “This has to stop, father.” She said with her bow and arrow drawn at him. 

“Stop? I’m only just getting started.” 

“You’ve done enough.” 

Anger came from the old god. “I am doing this for us—for our kind. He is the reason we're here and not ruling the world.” He gestured towards Shane who was lying on the ground. “He's the reason they have forgotten all about us.” 

“Let them go. All of them.” She ordered. 

“I am your father, and you will obey me.” 

A wave of sadness came from her as she said, “You were once my father. Now you're someone else.” She let the arrow fly, but before it hit Zeus, he had thrown Shane in front of him as a human shield. The arrow pierced Shane’s abdomen. My breath hitched as I saw it impale him. 

“I never get tired of watching you die.” Zeus said as he clutched him to his body to whisper in his ear. My eyes grew wide at his words. “Your boy is going on the mountain.” 

Shane looked to his son and Haley as the god laughed, then grabbed the shaft of the arrow. He forced it through his body and into Zeus. Lightning flashed around them as I felt both of their energies suddenly fade out in the rolls of thunder. They both fell to the ground. 

We were all quiet as Artemis put her bow on the floor and rushed to the bodies. She kneeled down to Shane as grief came over her. She took out the arrow and tossed it aside. She took her father’s hand as well as Shane’s. Then she looked up to Haley in a silent apology. 

When she let go of Shane, she and her father disappeared. I looked up to the mother, who was now waving off grief and relief as she hugged her son. It was over for them as I sighed in relief. 

…

We took Shane’s body out into the woods. Sam and Dean put together a pyre as Haley, Oliver, and I sat in the open back hatch of her minivan. “I’m so sorry Haley.” I told her a distance away from the boy. 

“Yeah. Yeah. But...thank you. For helping my son.” 

“It's no problem.” Sam then came up to us. 

“Uh...it’s ready.” He told her. She nodded and walked away. Sam and I stayed with the boy. “You okay?” He asked me. 

“I will be.” I looked back at Oliver. The flames had now lit the area as Shane’s body burned in the distance. I walked over to the boy, with Sam not far behind, and we sat in the hatch next to him. “You know what? How about we go get some ice-cream sundaes?” I asked him with a gentle smile. 

“No.” I raised my eyebrows as he spoke for the first time to me. He had waves of sadness come from him, but also hopefulness. “I’d like to stay.” He shared a look with me then stared at the flames again. . 

I looked to Sam who took my hand quietly. I leaned my head on his shoulder as the only noise we could hear was the crackling of the pyre. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and I smiled a little. Still, he had waves of worry and sadness as well. We all felt for Haley and Oliver, but this worry was for something else. 

Once the fire was out, Haley strapped Oliver back in her van and they left for home. They were off to their normal lives again, while the brother’s and I were headed for the bunker. We were starving, so Dean drove us to a drive through and got the three of us burgers. Soon enough, we were headed back home. 

“Well, here's to that crazy little wild card called love.” Dean said after tossing a wrapped burger to me in the back. I smiled as I caught It. “How did you know Artemis had the hots for Prometheus, anyway?” 

“Intuition. Uh...luck.” I replied. 

“Yeah, well, whatever it was, it worked...pretty much.” Dean said. “At least the kid's all right.” 

Waves of worry just came from Sam. He said, “You know...I'm starting to think maybe I was being naive.” 

“What are you talking about?” I perked up at Dean’s question. 

“When I said that I could just will myself into coming out of these trials unscathed.” 

I didn’t know what to say. I knew he was worried and had acted a little strange in the last week, but I hadn’t realized he was having doubt about surviving it. And it was starting to scare me. It scared Dean too, “No, no, no. Stop with the sullen emo crap, all right? That's—you're not gonna die like Prometheus.” 

“How do you know, Dean? Bobby, Rufus, now Prometheus—you think any of them chose death? No. The life chose for them” 

I spoke up. “Yeah well... _screw_ the life. You promised me. Promised us. That you would survive it.” 

“Yeah. You promised to live a long, Clark Griswold life full of prostate exams and colonoscopies, alright?” Dean said, “You're not welshing on that deal, not on my watch. If you die, it's gonna be because of something normal.” 

“Like a heart attack?” Sam then looked down at his burger.

I fought a chuckle. “Exactly. Yeah, eat your burger.” Dean ordered. A few less waves of worry were coming from him. But I knew that I could speak about it with Sam later. 

After about an hour of driving, we got back home. Walking back into the bunker again I was exhausted. The night before we all hadn’t gotten much sleep so I was ready to just crawl into bed. 

I headed straight for my room as Sam and Dean both sat down at the war table. “Going to bed. Goodnight.” I shouted out as I crossed the threshold into the hallway. 

A few waves of mischief came from Dean as I heard him ask, “you're not going with her?” 

I froze in my tracks. I could still hear them but I was out of sight. “What?” I heard Sam say. “I uh...we’re just-“ 

“Dude, I’m not blind.” There was a pause and some footsteps. I heard the door of the mini fridge open and close then the pop of beer bottles. “When did it finally happen?” 

I swallowed. _Cats out of the bag now_. “Couple of weeks ago, right after the hell hound. God, she’s gonna kill me.” 

I fought a chuckle. “Nah she won’t.” Dean replied. “You're crazy about her.” 

I could hear the smile in Sam’s voice. “I know.” 

“Question is: why didn’t you guys tell me?” Faintly I felt a wave of hurt. 

The pause from Sam’s side was killing me. So I dropped my bag down and walked briskly back to the doorway. “Cause I didn’t want to deal with your teasing.” I said. 

Sam turned from his spot. “What happened to going to bed?” I smiled a little, even though at the moment I was a little embarrassed. 

“You guys talk too loud.” They both smirked at that as I put my hands in my back pockets. I walked towards the table. “I’m sorry Dean that we didn’t tell you right away. I just...I needed time.” 

He just smirked and drank from his beer. “You two are happy right?” 

Sam and I exchanged a look then I grinned as I looked away, fighting a blush. “Yeah.” We both said in unison. 

“Then don’t worry about it.” He got up and took his beer. As he walked towards the hall to go to bed himself, he turned and said, “just keep the noise down alright. Thin walls.” 

I laughed lightly as he walked away. Then I looked to Sam. “I’m sorry he sort of-“ 

“I know. He sprung it on you.” I then moved towards him. “So...you're crazy about me?” I asked with a grin. 

“Maybe.” He said a little sheepishly, though there was a few waves of pride and joy at my reaction. We were both tired, but suddenly, I think, we both realized that we took a big step that night. Dean knowing, almost made it all the more real for me. 

I then sat down in his lap and draped my arm around his shoulder. I stroked the hair out of his face as he just looked at me with this sweet smile. “Well, then, Samuel, I’m crazy about you too.” 

I kissed him gently, enjoying the closeness as he pulled me a little closer by my waist. 

“Oh, come on. I was gone thirty seconds.” We broke apart and I put my face in Sam’s shoulder trying to hide my blush. I wasn’t one for public displays of affection even if it was just Dean, 

“And what are you doing coming back in here?” Sam asked with annoyance coming off him. 

“I left my bag.” I kept my face frozen onto Sam’s shoulder. Dean grabbed his bag and said as he walked away again, “please don’t do anything on the war table. _Please_.” 

I looked up as he turned the corner. I wanted to get back at him a little for that comment. “What makes you think we haven’t?” I asked with a cheeky smile. 

Sam and I burst out laughing as Dean looked back with an unreadable look, then he shook his head. “Just use protection kids.” That only made Sam and I laugh more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last scene! God I love Dean so much especially his relationship with reader. Perfect brother sister duo. And gah! Sam. My love. Up next, Goodbye Stranger. Such an awesome episode with a couple returns of some beloved characters, including my favorite demon and angel duo!


	16. Goodbye Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting on Kevin for the next trial, we find a case with really strange deaths. Which only leads us to find some old friends. Or at least they appear to be. Meanwhile, Sam doesn’t seem as healthy as he wants us to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another awesome episode! This one is another favorite, not my top most but a great one still. We get to see Cas and Meg one more time. Though it’s sad to say it’s Meg’s last appearance. Anyways, enjoy!-Indigo

_“We don’t even ask for happiness, just a little less pain.”_ —Charles Bukowski 

  
  
  


I woke up to Sam coughing and opening my eyes to see his bare back as he sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth to a tissue. 

“Sam?” I said with sleep making my voice groggy. I was wearing one of his t-shirts, which was very oversized on me. He smiled one of his famous goofy smiles when he first saw it on me, but at that moment he seemed to forget that I was even there. 

He jumped a little at the sign of my voice. From the alarm clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed, it was three in the morning. “Hey, sorry.” He threw the tissue away then laid back down next to me. He had waves of anxiety for a moment, but relaxed a bit as I turned to my side and moved a little closer to him. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” He said as he rolled to his side facing me and threw his arm over my hip. 

I pressed my hand to his cheek, which was bearing five o’clock shadow, and let my thumb trace lazy circles into his stubbled skin. “You keep coughing. Do you think you're getting sick or something?” 

“No. It’s nothing, really.” 

“It’s not nothing Sam. Not to me.” I sighed as he pressed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes at the contact. “Why do you insist on having the world on your shoulders, and not complain about it?” 

He chuckled a little. “Go back to sleep.” 

“I will when you do, Samuel.” I whispered. Within minutes we both fell back to sleep. 

Hours later we got up about the same time. Getting dressed, we headed for another day in the bunker library. Dean and I had been working on going through the archives and all of the storage that the Men of Letters had left behind. This morning was planned to be more of the same, but I was getting antsy. And when the subject of needing a few things, such as snacks for the effort as well as a new can of coffee grounds, I jumped at the opportunity to leave. 

I kissed Sam on the cheek goodbye and ran out with my wallet headed straight for my bike. I always kept some bungees in one of the side bags so I was set and ready to head to a local convenience store. I would be gone twenty minutes round trip, but the idea and freedom of riding it down the road gave me one of my most happy feelings. 

I got to the store a little faster than I should have, but I wasn’t telling anyone that. Hell it was exhilarating. I took off my helmet and ran in. For the first time in a while, I was shopping by myself and to be honest that was exhilarating too. I didn’t have to worry about Sam’s insistence on more healthy options while Dean would just grab whatever and look at the magazine racks. _Geez I need to get out more_ , I thought to myself. 

I took a basket and filled it with what we needed, made my purchase, and strapped the bag carefully back on my bike. I returned not ten minutes later to the bunker, where Dean was in the middle of going through the huge pile of boxes from the storage. 

I walked down the steps, announcing, “I’m home.” I dropped the bag of snacks on the table as Sam coughed and cleared his throat again. 

“Hey, Doc Holliday, you alright over there?” Dean asked from his spot with the boxes in the library. 

I quirked an eyebrow as Sam replied, “Uh, yeah.” As he coughed again, I went into the bag and pulled out the cough drops I got for him. 

He threw a tissue in the trash can he had placed under the table as I handed them to him. “Here.” 

“I’m fine.” He said, “Just, uh, wrong pipe.” He then drank from his glass of soda. 

“Uh-Huh.” I said. Then I heard Dean chucking. I looked up to see a vintage magazine in his hands. 

“Well, hello.” He said as he looked at it was waves of surprise and amusement. I rolled my eyes as I took a seat at the table. He flipped through the, what I realized then, a vintage porn magazine. “These Men of Letters weren't so boring after all. _Konnichiwa_.” He walked into the war room with a smile. “Hey, check this out.” 

He held it out for Sam to see as I shook my head and picked up one of the books I had left on the table. “Dude, what is wrong with you?” His brother asked. 

“What's wrong with me? You kidding me? This is a first edition, dude.” Dean said with waves of surprise. “You know what this would go for on eBay?” 

I looked up at that with a cheeky smile, “No. Why? Do you?” 

A wave of embarrassment came off him now, “No. Maybe. Shut up.” I chuckled at that, then he turned to Sam, “You find anything?” He sat down at the table with the magazine in front of him. 

“I did, yeah—uh, dead bodies showing up all over the Midwest last week. Benton, Indiana; Downers Grove, Illinois; uh, Novi, Michigan; and then again last night in Lincoln Springs, Missouri.” 

“And how is this us?” 

“Because each of the victims had severe burns around their eyes, hands, and feet, puncture wounds through the backs of their hands, eyes and internal organs _liquefied_.” 

I made a face at that as Dean smacked his lips, “That sounds like us.” 

“Yeah. Also, no link between any of the victims. Uh, one was a real-estate agent. Another was a local historian. Woman killed last night was a teacher.” 

“So, Chupacabra?” Dean and I asked simultaneously. Sam chuckled at that. 

“What do we got?” Dean asked, “Power tools gone rogue? Wait—are we talking a-a _Maximum Overdrive_ situation here?” 

“I don't know. Worth a shot, though.” 

“I'll grab my gear.” I said. 

“We should probably leave in five.” Sam replied as he and I stood. 

“Mm-hmm.” Dean said as his focus was now on the porn magazine. 

Sam and I exchanged a look. “'Less, of course, you need some more time with Miss October.” He quipped. 

“What?” Dean said when he realized he wasn’t listening. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, make it 10.” 

I scoffed and said, “gross,” as Sam just chuckled and we left the room. As I walked towards the hall, I stopped as I sensed a sudden wave of worry. Sam stopped down the hall when he realized I wasn’t right behind him. 

“Everything okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, just forgot the stuff I bought.” I told him. I then turned and walked back into the war room. “Dean?” 

He was staring into the wastebasket. He looked up at me with a worried look then nodded at me to come closer. I walked over and he showed me a bloody tissue. “Is that…?” I asked trailing off with worry. 

“Yeah.” He placed it down and got up. “We got a case, let’s talk with him later, okay?” 

I nodded and turned. _Does this have anything to do with the trials_? I asked myself. 

…

We made it to Lincoln Springs, Missouri in a matter of hours. In our fed suits, we walked up to the house of the latest victim. There we started to speak with Mr. Morton the widower. 

“We just have a few routine follow-up questions about your wife, sir.” Sam told him as we stood in the man’s foyer. “Did she have any enemies?” 

Waves of grief were coming off the man. “Ann? Honestly, I can't think of a soul who'd want to hurt her, even after everything that happened.” 

“Everything that happened?” Dean asked. 

“About a week ago, something changed in Ann. She was out of sorts, not herself at all.” 

I raised my eyebrows and said, “Out of sorts how?”

“It'd be better if I show you.” Sam and I exchanged a look as he led us to their basement, as we walked down the stairs, he said, “She stopped sleeping.” When he turned on the light switch, we saw what he was talking about. There was a tabletop diorama that seemed to be the town outside in an ashy grey color. “She stopped eating. She went out in the middle of the night, going God knows where.” He said as he looked down at the little town. I also noticed little bags of soil hanging from the ceiling above it. “I tried to talk to her, but, uh...She would just mutter to herself.” 

We walked around it staring at the thing. “About what?” Sam asked. 

“Something...about an orchard?” A wave of guilt came over him now, “Finally, I just followed her one night, and she went to the playground. Over here. The elementary school.” He pointed at the little school she had built. “And she started digging. She would leave with these little bags full of dirt. Hung them here.” He gestured towards the hanging bags. “All these bags represent holes that she dug in the ground.” 

I crossed my arms in thinking as Dean asked, “Were these holes, uh—I don't know—6 feet deep?” 

“No. She dug for hours. She never broke a sweat. Straight down 10, maybe 15 feet.” 

“Did you notice anything else?” Sam asked with a furrowed brow. 

After a pause, Mr Morton said, “I didn't say anything to the cops 'cause I didn't want them to think I was crazy. After Ann came home, I came down here to confront her, and she was on the phone.” 

“Any idea who she was talking to?” I asked gently. 

A wave of fear then came over him, as well as guilt as he said, “No. But I know what I saw. And it wasn't my Annie. After I called her out, her eyes...they turned black.” I fought to keep my face neutral. _Demon,_ I thought as he continued to speak. “Now, I-I know I must have imagined it. I know I did. But I-I left. I went to the bar, probably had too much to drink, and by the time I came back…” he sighed and looked down, shame and guilt wafted off him, “my Annie was, uh...I should have stayed. I should have protected her. I'm moving into my sister's place today. I can't be here anymore.” 

“Sure. Well, um, thank you very much for your time. We’re all very sorry for your loss.” I told him with as much gentleness as I could. 

We left a few moments after. As we walked towards the car, Dean said, “So, somebody’s killing demons. Well, that is awesome. I feel like we should send a card or flowers. What kind of flower says ‘thanks for killing demons?’” 

I shook my head at Dean with a smirk as Sam said, “Yeah, but who's killing demons? And why? And, by the way, since when does a demon possess someone, then go all _Beautiful Mind_ and-and start digging in the dirt? Does any of this seem right to you?” 

“I like the part about killing demons. That sounds right.” Sam and I both sighed at Dean’s words as we climbed into the Impala. 

“Well their digging for something. Question is, _what_ are they digging for?” I asked. 

Leaving the question for later, Dean headed towards the house of the last person who spoke to the Vic. Sam was on the phone, speaking with another widow of another Vic, trying to find a pattern. 

He got off the phone as we pulled up to the witness’s house. “So, real-estate guy's wife said he was acting weird. Uh, historian's hubby said the same—just got all obsessive and then weird.” We got out of the car then started walking towards the nice house. “No one saw any black eyes, but still, where there's smoke, you know…I wonder what they’re all looking for.” 

“Well,” I replied, “Wendy Rice here was the last person to speak with Ann, so let's see if she can tell us.” 

We walked up to the front door and Sam knocked. A woman, Wendy I assumed, opened up with her hair in curlers. Sam then introduced us, “Special Agent Lynne. This is my partner Special Agents Tandy, and our associate Special Agent Jones. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Ann Morton.” We showed her our badges while he spoke. 

“Oh.” She had a few waves of anxiety and excitement as she played with her curlers and chuckled slightly. “Uh, of course. Please come in.” We walked into her clean house and followed her towards a living room and we began asking questions. 

She fetched the four of us coffee as we sat down on her couch. “I had never met her before she called the other night.” She said as she handed us her white mugs. 

“Now, why was she calling you?” Sam asked. 

“She was looking to find an original map of the city.” 

“Did she say what for?” I asked. 

“Well, she didn't, but she did mention an-an old orchard that had gone missing.” 

“Missing?” Dean asked in confusion. 

“This-this town was wiped from the earth by one of the river's 100-year floods. It was-it was rebuilt. But all the original records were-were lost.” She played with one of her curlers again as she smiled. That’s when I realized that she was really into having two very attractive men coming into her home. I fought a smile and a small wave of jealousy over her obvious attraction to Sam. “I'm a PhD candidate. And this-this is my research. I, uh…” She got up and got out a pink binder. “My dissertation is-is on the history of this town and, uh, its connection to the Underground Railroad and-and-and whatnot.” She then pulled out a map. “I've been working to re-create a map for years as part of my research, and this-this is the old Jakubiak orchard there.” She pointed at a spot on the map. “I found out yesterday it's where Downey meets Bond Street.” 

I nodded at that as Sam asked, “Now, did Ann say why she was looking for the site of an old orchard?” 

A wave of guilt and confusion came from her, “No. We-we set a time to meet,” she shrugged a little, “and she never showed. Then I read about her in the paper. It's just tragic. Ann's assistant called this morning, though, asking if I still had the map.” 

“Assistant?” I asked. Then there were several knocks on the door. 

“Oh. That's probably him. Maybe he can help.” She got up and the three of us followed, thinking that the assistant might not be exactly human. 

As she opened the door, four men waving off anger and determination were standing there. As soon as they saw the three of us, their eyes turned black. They came at us quickly. Wendy screamed as one of them threw her back into the living room. 

I took on one while Sam and Dean took on the other two. I threw a few punches at mine before he managed to pin me to the wall. I braced as he punched me in the jaw. “Been wondering if hunters were going to show up.” He said with bite. Then another punch to my lip. 

Suddenly light burned through the demons eyes as I covered my own. I looked up to see Castiel had taken care of the demon while holding on to Wendy, who was now possessed. “Cas?” I said. He disappeared for a moment as he popped over to the demon that was on top of Sam across the room and smited it. 

I rushed to Sam and Dean, who were both out of breath as Castiel dragged the demon out of the room. “You okay?” Dean asked with concern. I nodded and moved my fingers over my lip as I felt a sting. The damn thing busted my lip. Then I noticed Sam was waving off pain as she clutched his shoulder. I went over to him now worried. 

I told Dean to grab some ice while I got Sam to sit on the couch. I checked his shoulder out, worried that he dislocated it in the fight. Dean came back in and tossed an ice pack to Sam. “Put this on your shoulder.” 

He cleared his throat again as I took the pack from him and placed it on his shoulder. “I’m fine.” He protested. 

“No, you're not. You stubborn ass.” I told him as Castiel returned to the room. He smirked a little at the remark, then took the ice pack and held it up himself. I let go but stayed on the couch next to him. Dean then sat next to me on the arm of the couch. 

“The other demon escaped. I bound the one I caught in a devil's trap.” He said with waves of determination. “I'm gonna interrogate it now.” 

“Wait a second. Cas.” Sam said, stopping the angel from leaving the room. “How about you answer some questions first? Like, where the hell have you been?” 

After a pause, “You heard me, didn’t you?” Dean asked with waves of hope. Sam and I both looked at him. 

“You prayed to him?” I asked with wonder. Last I checked, Dean wasn’t the praying type. None of us were, really. 

“Yes, I heard you. But that's not why I'm here.” He sat down in front of us and sighed. “I’ve been hunting demons.” 

“So this is you.” Sam asked, “Why?”

“I’ve been searching for the other half of the Demon Tablet.” 

“Without us?” Dean asked with a wave of hurt and shock. 

Castiel sat closer with a wave of frustration himself. “I've been trying to help, Dean. And in my search, I uncovered that Crowley has sent out demons to find Lucifer's crypts.” I felt a wave of anxiety from Sam at the mention of the name. I placed a gentle hand on his back as a silent support. 

“Lucifer had crypts?” I asked. 

“Dozens of them, apparently.”

“But why the storage wars?” Sam asked. “I mean, what the hell are they all looking for?” 

A wave of conflict came from the angel as he said, “They're looking for a parchment that would allow them to decipher Crowley's half of the Demon Tablet _without_ a Prophet.” He was lying. There was something he wasn’t telling us, but I didn’t want to call him out. This didn’t feel like the Cas I knew, and I was starting to get scared. I looked away from him so he couldn’t see my response. I was sure that he still remembered that I could catch him in a lie. 

A wave of frustration came from Dean, “A demonic decoder ring? In Crowley's hands? Awesome.” 

Cas didn’t react to Dean’s remark like I thought he would have. No sudden quizzical look from him. He just said, “The crypts were, uh, lost over time. Only those closest to Lucifer knew their whereabouts.” 

“Then how did Crowley find them?” I asked. 

“His demons have been possessing locals who may have some special knowledge.” 

“That would explain the crazy room at Ann's house.” Sam said, turning to me a little. “But how did they know where to start looking in the first place?” 

“I don't know. I'm hoping the strange-haired demon in the kitchen is more knowledgeable than the others I interrogated.” I would have smiled at the familiar, awkward wording of the angel, but his lie was only making me uneasy. He got up and went back into the kitchen. 

We all looked to each other, catching on the strange behavior of the angel that we knew and loved. “Well, he puts the ‘ass’ in ‘Cas,’ Huh?” 

“He’s definitely off.” Sam said. 

“ _Off?_ He hasn't been right since he got back from Purgatory. We still don't know how he got out of there.” I stayed quiet, not wanting Castiel to get one clue to what I was thinking. 

“I don't know, Dean. If he's so sketchy, then why were you praying to him?” I would have added to Sam’s question if not for hearing Castiel’s voice from the other room. 

“You know, I can hear you. I am a celestial being.”

We all exchanged a look for a moment then got up to help with the interrogation. Sam left the ice pack on the coffee table but I didn’t protest, I was too worried about Castiel. 

As soon as we walked in, the demon started talking. “Sam and Dean Winchester.” She was tied to the table and a chair in the center of a devils trap. The three of us leaned against the counter facing her while Cas stood at the side. All four of us were staring daggers. “Oh, the thoughts she had about you two.” I rolled my eyes. “Mostly you, Sam. What can I say? She has a thing for smutton chops.” I kept myself from changing my face at the information. Not wanting to egg the thing on. 

Dean then started, “All right, you douchebag, listen-”

He was interrupted by Castiel stabbing his angel blade through one of the Demon’s hands that was palmed to the table. I jumped as it screamed in pain. 

Cas then ripped it out of her hand and asked menacingly, “Who told you about the crypts?” There was no anger coming from him. Just pure determination. 

“I thought angels were supposed to be the good cops.” The demon said, then Cas stabbed through the other hand coldly. I wanted to stop him as the demon screamed out, “Wait! Stop! Stop!! We have a hostage!” Sam and I exchanged a look as concern came from all three of us. Castiel then wrenched the blade out of her hand. “It's one of Crowley's pets. She's at the Murray Hotel, down by the interstate. She knows the towns where all the crypts are buried. She saw them all back in the day.” 

“And she told you about the parchment?” Sam asked. It was for nothing, cause that’s not what the demon was looking for. 

“What parchment?!” 

Dean then spoke up and moved closer to the demon, “Hey. Hey! Think he's the only bad cop in this room? Stop lying! We know what you're really looking for.” 

A wave of self preservation came from the thing as I hoped it would tell us the truth on what Castiel was really looking for. “No. I am telling you, we're looking for-“ 

Cas stabbed her in the chest, killing the thing, before it could answer. I stared in horror as I shouted, “Castiel!” 

“Cas! What the hell was that?!” Sam shouted as well. 

“It told us what we needed.” The angel said, not making eye contact with me. _Yeah, and you killed her to hide it more from us._

Sam was just as pissed, “No, she didn't! You can't just-“ 

“I started this hunt without you because I didn't want anything to slow me down. We have to get to the motel now.” 

“Hold on a second-“ I said as he poofed out of the room. 

“Cas!” We all said simultaneously. 

“Cas? Cas? Dammit” Dean said then we all rushed to the Impala. Dean sped us towards the motel, and we were there in less than ten minutes. 

We jumped out of the Impala and looked up to see a flash of light in a window on the third floor. “There.” Sam said as we rushed in knowing it was a smiting.

Taking two steps at a time on the flight of stairs and running through the halls, we found a door with another flash of light behind it. Dean busted the door down and we found Castiel and several burnt out bodies on the floor. “Thanks for waiting.” Sam said with waves of anger coming from all three of us. 

“The hostage is in there.” Cas said, nodding towards the bathroom door. 

Dean and I rushed to it with Sam at our heels as he opened the door. Low and behold, Meg was tied up and on the floor. She was bloody, bruised, and now blonde as she looked up with a smile. “Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?” 

I smirked as I saw the familiar demon. “Good to see you too Princess.” I stepped into the bathroom and cut her out of her bonds. As she stood up, she was wobbly, so I let her grab hold of my arm for support. Dean was there as well. We walked her out of there and onto the bed. 

She sat ankles crossed and I sat on the bed with her, while Sam and Dean both pulled up chairs. Cas was standing to next us with his arms crossed. 

“So, I got to ask. Um...What's up with the hair?” Dean asked with a wave of curiosity. Meg and I both gave him an impatient look. “What?” 

“Aww. Thanks for noticing, Dean,” She said with a sly smile. “But this wasn't my idea. It was Crowley's. And it's just another reason I want to stab him in the face.” I smirked at that. 

“Wait a second.” Sam said, “You've been telling Crowley the location of Lucifer's crypts.” 

“What can I say? I needed a break from the constant torture.” She told him. “And I did visit them all during my time with Yellow Eyes.” I looked up to the boys at that, both having old anger at the name. She continued looking up to Cas. “But don't worry. I haven't exactly been giving them the _Glengarry_ leads.” 

“You mean you've been lying to them?” Cas asked the demon. He still had a few waves of affection for the demon. I smiled a little at that. 

“I just get them in the ballpark. Enough time's passed and enough's changed that they bought it.” 

“Smart.” I told her. 

“Why lie?” Dean asked. 

“Buy myself some time, dummy. Try to find a way to get free.” She said with a wave of annoyance 

“Wait-so...A bunch of innocent people died so you could...buy yourself some time?” Sam asked. 

She put on a fake smile, “Hi. I’m Meg. I’m a demon.” 

I shook my head at that, _yes she’s still a demon_. “So, what have they found?” I asked. 

“Bupkis.” She told me with a wave of pride. “Every crypt's been one Al Capone's vault after another. And on top of that, someone kept picking up the trail and icing demons.” She looked up at the angel with more pride, “I'm guessing that was you, Castiel. But Crowley just keeps sending more. He's hell-bent on finding that Angel Tablet.” 

My jaw dropped as shock came from all three of us. “What?” I asked. 

“Wait a second. Did you just say _Angel Tablet?_ ” Sam asked. _So that’s what Castiel is hiding. This has godsquad written all over it_. I thought. 

Meg then looked to Sam. “You know, I get why Crowley calls you ‘moose’ now.” I fought a chuckle, I was starting to like the nickname. “Yes. ‘Angel Tablet.’ Crowley found out Lucifer had it, figures it's stashed in a crypt.” 

We all looked to Castiel, “Well, this is news to me, as well. Demons I interrogated, they must have been lying about their true intentions.” I looked away in the irony of what he had said and the lie he told. 

Dean was seeing right through it too, “Really? 'Cause I saw you _Zero Dark Thirty_ that demon. You were more than persuasive.” 

Meg was having enough too, “You're both missing the point. I lied to them, which means they're digging in the wrong place. But not for long.” She looked to me, “They'll be back here soon. So, who's up for fleeing?”

I looked back to the boys, “Guy’s she’s right.” 

“Yeah.” Sam said, “We need to find those crypts before they do. Meg, you're the only one who's been there.” 

“We need your help.” Castiel told her. 

“Any of you dummies got a map?” She said then chuckled. 

I smiled, “I know where one is.” I looked to the three men, “who's up for a trip to the Morton’s?” 

Before Cas could poof out again, Dean said, “Hey. We drive this time.” The angel just nodded in agreement. 

We let Meg rest up a little more as Sam, Dean and I changed back into our normal clothes. Then we all climbed into the Impala. I sat in the back with Cas and Meg while the boys took their respected seats up front. While we drove there, Dean chuckled to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” I asked. 

“An angel, a hunter, and a demon are sitting in the backseat.” Dean mused, “sounds like a set up for a bad joke. Not the first time either.” Sam just looked back at me with a common smirk between us and shook our heads. Soon enough, we got to the house and broke inside. Walking down the steps of the basement anticipation hung in the room from all five of us. 

Meg then looked down at the table and pointed towards a spot, “There. That's where the crypt was.” 

“What’s there now?” Sam asked. 

She had a wave of annoyance, “Do I look like Google to you? None of these buildings were here way back in the day. Figure it out, genius. Is there any booze in this dump?” She walked away and back up the steps, Castiel followed her. 

“Okay, now that he’s distracted.” I said then turned to the boys, “he lying to us, but I think you already knew that.” 

“Yeah.” Dean said with waves of anger coming from both of them. Sam then pulled out his laptop and started some research. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam said, “I can kind of understand why. I mean, an Angel Tablet?” He chuckled. “If the Demon Tablet can shut the Gates of Hell, what can the Angel Tablet do?” He had waves of curiosity and horror. 

“Maybe he’s taking orders again?” I asked. 

“From who?” Dean asked. 

“God squad, who else?” I shook my head. “I’m going up stairs to keep an eye on them. See if I can get anything else out of Cas. You guys keep working okay?” They both nodded and I headed up quietly up the stairs. 

I walked into the foyer again, unnoticed by the angel and demon in the livingroom. Meg was laid out on the couch, blood now cleaned from her bruised face, as Cas was tending to her wounds. I crossed my arms and watched them interact. Fondness and comfort coming from the both of them as well as curiosity. 

“These wounds have festered.” Castiel told her as he wrapped her wrist. 

“You really do know how to make a girl's nethers quiver, don't you?” She was also holding a bottle of whiskey she had been looking for. 

“I am aware of how to do that. Although it doesn't usually involve cleaning wounds.” I wanted to laugh, but I didn’t want my presence known just yet. The angel clearly doesn’t have a good grasp on flirting. 

“Why are you so sweet on me, Clarence?” She asked, a wave of curiosity and hope lingered from her. 

Casteil thought for a moment as he worked on the bandage. “I don't know. And I still don't know who Clarence is.” 

“Would it kill you to watch a movie, read a book?” I smiled at that while she took a swig from her bottle. 

“A movie, no. But a book with the proper spells—yeah, it could, theoretically, kill me.” 

“You know, you're much cuter when you're shutting up.” She looked at him a moment, “So, which Cas are you now? Original make and model or crazy town?” He then was finished with the bandage. 

Waves of conflict came from him as he said, “I’m just me.” 

“So, your noodle's back in order?” She asked. 

“Yeah, my...noodle remembers everything. I think it's a pretty good noodle.” 

She smiled fondly at him, a wave of amusement came from her. “Really? You remember everything?” I raised my eyebrows at that. 

He smiled sheepishly. “If you're referring to the pizza man...Yes, I remember the pizza man. And it's a good memory.” 

I chuckled a little and asked, “Pizzaman?” 

They both looked up at me with surprise. Then Meg turned to him, “Clarence, could you find us some glasses. I owe this one a drink.” He nodded and left the room while I went over to her and sat in the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Why do you owe me a drink?” I asked. 

“You're with Sam Winchester.” 

“And?” 

She chuckled, “Has he told you about his history with women?” 

I gave her a look, but said, “yes. He has. And how did you know?” 

“You two don’t have that sexual tension anymore. No, you two have done the deed, and by the smile on your face that is still going.” 

She was right. I was smiling. And I rolled my eyes. “Yes. Sam and I...we’re happy. Wasn’t exactly easy.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Last time I saw you, you two couldn’t keep those hands to yourselves.” 

I smiled and chuckled at the memory. “Yeah, then we killed Dick Roman, and Dean and I got sent straight to purgatory. For a year.” 

“That prick Crowley didn’t warn you about that?” 

“Nope.” 

Casteil then walked back into the room. He handed me a glass then Meg poured one for me. She looked up to him, “could you give us a minute.” He nodded and went away. I assumed he was checking the perimeter. 

I continued after a silent cheers and a drink. “And when we got back...he took the year off from hunting. He didn’t look for us. And I was messed up from, well _everything_ at that point. Plus he was hung up on someone. We…I just wanted to be friends, then shit happened. He got over her, and we said ‘life is short.’ And now...we’re together.” 

“Sounds like a sob story.” I laughed at that. 

“Yeah well it happened. We’re good. And happy for the most part.” 

She smirked some more after another swig of booze. “Is he a good lay?” 

I laughed at that. “Suddenly into girl talk now?” 

“Haven't had any for a while, got to get what I can.” 

I shook my head. “For the record, he makes me _very_ happy.” 

“So he is a good lay.” 

I sipped on my drink and asked, “So...what’s with you and the angel?” 

She smiled at that, “good times. Willing to bet he’s a good lay too?” 

Casteil then returned again after we finished speaking. He sat back in his original spot. I downed the rest of my drink and left the coffee table, wishing to give the flirtation a go as I stepped out. Though I ducked behind a wall to listen in. 

Meg then looked up to him. “You ever miss the Apocalypse?” 

A wave of confusion came from him. “No. Why would I miss the end of times?” 

Vulnerability came off her as she said, “I miss the simplicity. I was bad. You were good. Life was easier. Now it's all so _messy_. I'm kind of good, which sucks. And you're kind of bad-which is actually all manner of hot.” I waited a moment as she paused. “We survive this...I'm gonna order some pizza and we're gonna move some furniture around. You understand?” I raised my eyebrows at that. 

“No, I…” Castiel then said after a wave of realization. “Wait-actually...yes, I-“ Then I saw Sam and Dean return from the basement. I walked with them out into the foyer. 

“Alright. Let’s roll, campers.” He announced to them, who were just staring at each other. I smiled at the odd couple, hoping for a moment that would get to order that pizza. Then we left for the Impala. 

…

It was dark as we parked in an alleyway. The abandoned warehouse up ahead apparently held the entrance to the crypt. We got out of the car and geared up. Knowing that there was possibly demons, I took my sword, while Sam and Dean grabbed their guns. 

We approached the building. “So, this is it. Basement?” Meg asked with a wave of anticipation. 

Dean then turned to me, “Alright, you, me, and Cas will head in and get our Indiana Jones on.” I nodded at that, but furrowed my eyebrows, “Sam, you stay outside with Meg.” 

A wave of surprise came from Sam as I sensed protectiveness from Dean. “What?” Sam asked. 

“We got this.” 

“What are you talking about, Dean? I'm not letting you guys go in there alone.” Sam said then looked to me for help. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted. 

“He won’t be alone.” Castiel told him. Thankfully he wasn’t catching on to what Sam was saying. But I was starting to understand where Dean was coming from. He wanted to protect Sam and the events of the day didn’t seem to be in his favor. 

“That's not what I mean. Meg can hang here, watch our backs.” 

Dean gave off a wave of frustration. “Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?” 

I rolled my eyes at that as Meg said, “Hey, I got you this far.” 

“Shut up.” Dean barked. 

While Sam said at the same time, “Shut up, Meg. Dean-“ 

“Sam.” I interrupted. “We saw the bloody rag in the trash. He’s concerned. _I’m_ concerned.” 

Waves of shock and panic came from him as he looked for an explanation. “That wasn’t-“ 

“Stop. Just stop.” Dean reasoned. “Sam, we don't know what's in there, okay? And you almost let a demon get the best of you back there.” 

“I’m fine.” 

I shook my head at the lie while Dean continued, “No, you're not fine. You haven't been fine since the first trial. That's why I called Cas.” 

A wave of curiosity came from Meg, “Trial?” 

“Shut up, Meg.” The brothers said in unison. 

“Dean, I’m telling you—I’m okay.” 

Then Castiel spoke up, “No, you're not. Sam...You're damaged in ways even I can't heal.” My jaw went slightly slack. “Dean's right. You should stay here and protect Meg.” I stared at Cas for a moment. Hearing the truth started to eat at me. _An angel can’t even heal that kind of damage?_

I punched it down as Meg said, “Since when do I need protecting?” 

“Since you were held captive and tortured for over a year.” 

“Touché.” 

Dean had a wave of annoyance at the odd couple and said, “Alright, we’ll be back.” He handed his brother the demon knife. Then He and the angel walked towards the door. 

Sam looked down at me, “Just watch yourselves okay?” I said, “I’ll watch for Dean.” 

He took my hand and said, “Be careful.” I gave his hand a squeeze and as an supportive look as possible then jogged off to follow Dean into the abandoned building. 

Dean and I both had flashlights as I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. When we got to the basement, Cas’s words were bearing a pit in my stomach. “Hey Cas? What did you mean back there about Sam?” I asked. 

Dean paid attention too, worried coming off him. “It's difficult to say.” The angel said, “It's something on the subatomic level and his electromagnetic field-“ 

Dean interrupted. “Okay, bottom-line it for me, Bill Nye. Is it lethal?” 

We stopped in a corridor as he said, “I don’t know.” Then he sensed the same draft that I did. “Wait.” He told Dean. The angel looked up at the wall with purpose and curiosity wafting off him. “There's a draft. There's something behind there. Stand back.” 

Castiel placed his hand on the wall while Dean and I stood back, with his arm extended out in front of me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I sensed the energy of the area charge from the angel. Soon enough, cracks on the wall formed from his hand. 

The wall crumbled in a cloud of dust. After a cough from Dean and I, we both held up lights. We found the crypt. The three of us walked carefully down a small set of stairs, with Cas ahead, into a dirty, dusty room with a vaulted ceiling. Various items and artifacts were lying around the place. 

As we looked around, I didn’t see anything resembling a tablet. “Dean.” I heard Cas say with a wave of realization. I turned to see Castiel pointing towards a wooden chest against the wall. “That’s it.” 

“How do you know?” Dean asked. 

“It's the only thing in here warded against angels.” Dean and I exchanged a look as he stepped towards the chest and picked it up. Grunting at the weight, he placed it on a table in front of Cas as I moved closer to stand next to the angel and held my light to it. Dean then picked up a random dagger and pried open the lid. 

The hunter reached in the container and brought out a large chunk of stone. “Winner, winner, chicken dinner.” Dean said with a smirk and a wave of pride. 

Waves of purpose and determination came from Cas. “Good. Hand it to me, and I'll take it to heaven.” 

I said carefully, “No, we need to take it to Kevin so he can translate.” 

“Right. Of course. I'll take it to him right away. No time to waste.” The angel was lying. I gave a look to Dean as he held onto the stone. 

“Well, he's not that far. I've been meaning to...go check on him, bring him some supplies.” Waves of worry we’re coming off him to, but he remained calm. I was white knuckling the hilt of my sword as I felt Cas start to panic. 

“I can resupply the Prophet, Dean.” He said his eyes baring into Dean’s. 

“You know, why don't, uh, why don't we take it over to him, and you can get back to your mission?” Dean said, “Finding the other half of the Demon Tablet—that is priority, isn't it?” 

“I can't let you take that, Dean.” Waves of determination and fear were coming from the both of them. 

I stepped back and faced the angel, “Can’t or won’t?” I asked. 

“Both.” He said. 

“How did you get out of Purgatory, Cas?” Dean asked with worry and panic. Castiel had conflict in him as Dean continued, “just tell me how you got out of Purgatory.” 

“Be honest with us, Castiel, for the first time since you’ve been back…” I said. 

Dean then held up the stone, “And this is yours.” 

I didn’t see the blade, but I felt the hilt of it on my forehead. I crumbled to the ground, passing out for a few moments from the sheer force. When I came to, we’ll at least half way there, Dean was fending off Castiel’s blows. One punch after another. Sadness and worry was all that came from the man as I tried to sit up, the splitting headache and the blood running down my face made me useless. 

“Cas, fight this! This is not you! Fight it!” Casteil striked at Dean again as he used the stone to block the blow. Thunder then rumbled above us. 

Pain and anguish came from both of the men. “What have you done to me, Naomi?” 

“Who’s Naomi?” Dean asked. We were both confused. “Cas!” Dean tried to reason with him and place his hand on the angel’s shoulder. Castiel then backhanded him. Dean was thrown to the wall and fell to the floor.

“Dean!” I said breathlessly. Castiel ignored me as he advanced on the man. After a punch from Dean, Cas grabbed his forearm and crushed it with a snap, causing his hand to drop the stone and to break finally. Thunder and lighting clash as the tablet was revealed. Castiel didn’t relent on his fight with Dean. 

Blow after blow, Dean’s face became more bloody and bruised as he just took it. After a pause, Dean said, “You want it?” Castiel looked down to the tablet. “Take it! But you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on, you coward. Do it. Do it!” 

The beating continued as I moved slowly to my hands and knees, trying all I could to get up, but the pain was too much. I leaned my hips down to the ground as I let my legs go limp. My hands were becoming bloody as I wiped at the wound. Tears were now streaming down my face as I watched the brutality of the match. I could hardly breathe as I watched two men that I had known, and cared, and loved hurt eachother. 

I looked up as Castiel raised his hand again, Dean pleaded, “Cas...this isn’t you. This isn’t you.” Another few punches happened as I sensed Dean giving up. All of his determination left him as he said, “Cas. Cas.” He reached for his angel. “I know you’re in there,” 

My breath hitched as I watched Castiel, his face unmoving and cold, as he raised his angel blade, ready to strike. “I know you can hear me. Cas…” he voice broke as I fought for my voice to say something. “It’s me.” Cas just stood there staring at the beaten man. “We're family. We need you. I need you.” 

I stared at the angel as I sensed a sudden change in his energy. The purpose and determination was gone now. Only pure sadness. The blade dropped from his hand to the floor with a clang as Dean said, “Cas.” 

I stopped crying as I watched the angel pick up the tablet it’s words glowed as he touched it. Soon his body began the glow and room lit up in it. I raised one of my hands as it grew so bright. When it died out, Castiel was still standing over Dean and the pain in my head began to cease, my grace working to fix it. 

“Cas?” I said. “Dean?” 

Dean was breathing hard as he looked up at Cas. “Cas?” He said, “Cas?” The angel then gently raised his hand again. Still waving off fear, Dean said, “No. Cas. Cas!” The angel placed his hand against the side of Dean’s head. As I heard Dean gasp his face was suddenly bruise and blood free. _Cas healed him._

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” He said with regret and shame coming from him now. 

“What the hell just happened?” Dean asked as bewildered as I was. 

“Cas, Dean are you okay?” I said and they finally saw me. More shame came from Cas as Dean staggered up. They both went to my spot on the floor. Cas then waved his hand over my head and the pain was gone, as well as the blood and tears. Dean helped stand me up. 

“An angel in heaven, Naomi, had angels rescue me from Purgatory. When I was free, she pulled me to heaven and...she got into my head. Gave me orders, and I had to follow. I’m sorry. I’m so deeply sorry.” 

Truth from the angel. Finally. I nodded gently at the angel. While Dean asked, “So, this ‘Naomi’ has been controlling you since she got you out of Purgatory?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, what broke the connection?” I asked. 

“I don't know. I just know that I have to protect this tablet now.” Cas said and stared at the tablet in his hands. 

“From Naomi?” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” A wave of purpose came from him. “And from you.” 

Dean and I had waves of confusion. “From me? What are you talking about?” Suddenly both the angel and the tablet were gone. 

“Castiel?” I called. 

“Cas?” Dean said too, “Cas! Dammit!” 

I looked up at the new presence; Sam. “Dean!” He shouted. Calling for both of us as he barreled down the steps. “Where’s Cas?” He asked after a wave of relief from finding the two of us. 

“He’s gone.” I said, “Meg?” 

“We got to go—Now.” Sam took my hand as we all ran out of the building. He explained that Meg was fending off Crowley himself. Running through the cold air, we made it to the Impala and climbed in, all three of us staring through the rear window. Crowley had a bloody Meg by the collar of her jacket. They stared at us for a moment. 

After a few words, and my heart beating out of my chest, Meg narrowly stabbed Crowley in the arm. Swiftly, he took the blade out of his arm and stabbed Meg in the chest. I gasped as I felt the panic and shock from the boys. We all sat there with our jaws slack. The woman fell to the ground as she died. Crowley stared us down as Dean sped off. 

After a few moments of silence, I said, “Oh my god,” in a low voice. _Meg is dead._ I thought. _Crowley killed her right in front of us_. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked us both. 

I nodded as I was still in shock. Dean drove straight for the bunker, not making a stop in the town. We were quiet until we got to the main highway. Dean explained to Sam what had happened in the crypt, then Sam asked, “So... what happened? I mean, Cas touched the tablet, and it reset him to his factory settings or something?” 

Dean had waves of disappointment and fear come from him. “I don't know. And I don't care. All I know is that he is off the reservation with a-a heavenly WMD.” He paused for a moment as frustration came from him. “Listen, man, I can't take any more lies—from anyone.” 

“I second that.” I said gently staring at the road. 

Sam gave off a wave of guilt. “Yeah. Um...I know.” He glanced at me in the backseat with regret in his eyes. “I'm sorry. I should have told you. I-I...just wanted to believe I was okay.” He looked back at the road. “I don't know.” 

“Well, you heard what Cas said—that that first trial hurt you in ways that even he can't heal. Sammy, I need you to be honest with me from here on out, man.” 

“We _all_ need to be honest with each other here.” I added. 

“You’re right. And I will be.” He punctuated with another look at me. I smiled a little at him and brushed the hair out of his face. 

“You don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone, Sam. We’re here.” I said assuringly then pulled my hand away. 

“Listen,” Dean said, his brother turning to look at him, “I may not be able to carry the burden that comes along with these trials...But I can carry you.” 

I grinned at that and chuckled a little. Sam then said. “You...realize you kind of just quoted _Lord of the Rings_ , right?” Suddenly the heavy weight of the negative emotions of the car lifted a little. 

“Come on, man. But it's the Rudy Hobbit, all right? Rudy Hobbit always gets a pass.” Sam and I both chuckled. “Shut up.” Dean said then turned on the radio. The song _Goodbye Stranger_ began to play as the quiet returned to the car. I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. 

_This all has turned into something so complicated_. I thought. _God I hope it gets better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Freaks and Geeks, not so much my favorite episode-wise, but I added some surprises in there to flesh out the reader even more. So look out for that one. Plus I’m already halfway through writing season nine. Can’t wait to show y’all!


	17. Freaks and Geeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean found us a new case, but things aren’t really well. Finding Krissy with some new friends hunting brings up some bad memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved working on this chapter so much. I really wanted to dive into the reader’s character and show some back story bits that could really highlight her as well as the episode. This was so much fun to write and really get into. Hope you enjoy!-Indigo

_“Like a wildflower; she spent her days allowing herself to grow, not many knew of her struggle, but eventually all; knew of her light.”_ —Nikki Rowe 

  
  
  
  


_My parents and I were on the road in my dad’s old Jeep. It was almost dawn as we drove into that small town in North Dakota. A country town with less than a thousand people living there. A few bodies had dropped already being almost devoid of blood and their necks ripped out. It looked like the family specialty,_ _so we booked a room at a local motel, the only one in town, and prepped for the hunt. We had already gotten the location of the nest, so all we had to wait for was daylight._

_I was laying on my stomach on the motel couch reading through a lore book I had borrowed from Bobby. Mom was sitting at the table working in her journal diligently. While Dad was sitting on one of the motel beds sharpening up the swords. That was the family signature. We used swords specially designed to be the perfected beheading tool. Clean and precise. Made the act quick. Carefully crafted for each of us by my father’s hands._

_“Hey Birdie?” Dad called to me. I smiled at the nickname, given to me as a child._

_“Yeah.” I said not taking my eyes from my book in front of me._

_“Let’s go over the plan.” I got up from the couch and he handed me my sword. It was a sixteenth birthday gift, though I had been using it since I had started hunting two years before, so with practiced hands, I worked the wet stone to the blade._

_We spoke for a while, just on the plan of going in with deadman’s blood and our blades. We would take out the head of the nest then work to end the rest of them quickly and efficiently. Soon enough, the blades were sharp and my mother said it was time to go._

I woke from my dream with a small start. I breathed in the air of my bedroom and the smell of Sam sleeping next to me, calming my breathing and heart rate. My parents faces and voices were still fresh in my mind as I sat up. I looked down at Sam, his back was to me as he slept soundly. He wasn’t sleeping as lightly as he used to since taking on the trials, but it was a small blessing in that moment. 

I threw the covers off and tip toed out of bed. I went to a drawer and opened it slowly, pulling on a pair of pj pants. I was only sleeping in one of Sam’s t-shirts and my underwear again, and I wanted to go get something to drink. 

I opened the door slowly and left it a crack open. I padded slowly down the quiet halls, only the subtle hum of the machinery of the bunker filing my ears. As I passed Dean’s room, I could hear his snores, and was glad he wasn’t awake. 

I went into the kitchen and got out a glass. I filled it up with some cold water and took a long drink. _It will be eight years this week_. I thought. No tears came as my heart calmed despite the thought. I sat at the small dining table in the corner of the room with my my mind running rampant. _Eight years. How did that time go by so fast?_

Sam’s groggy voice then took me out of my head. “Baby? What are you doing up?” I looked up to him. Even half asleep, he had his puppy dog eyes. “What wrong?” 

I rubbed my face a little and downed the rest of my water. “Uh...it’s nothing. Let’s just go back to bed.” I got up and went to the sink. I placed the glass down and sensed Sam’s confusion and worry.

“What’s wrong?” He repeated. 

I turned back and sighed. “I had a nightmare.” 

Realization came from him as I walked away from the sink and headed towards the door. Before I made it past him, he gently took me in his arms. I accepted the hug and pressed my cheek to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He tucked his chin on the top of my head. “You want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” I mumbled. 

He sighed a little, then we broke apart. We went back to my room quietly, as to not disturb Dean, and got in bed. Sam had me lay my head on his chest as we curled up under the covers. After a wave of worry, he whispered gently, “whenever you're ready, you can talk about it with me.” 

I breathed in deeply, the main thing I smelt was Sam, and thought about it. Then in a quiet voice, I said, “Eight years. This week will be eight years since my parents died. The dream was about them. Our last case.”

Realization and compassion came from the man as he ever so slightly wrapped his arms around me tighter. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I just...I miss them. And sometimes...sometimes I wonder what would have happened if they never did. If we never hunted that nest. If we never started hunting in the first place. And...and I wonder why…” 

After I trailed off, he said in a gentle whisper, “Why what?” 

A few tears escaped my eyes, “why didn't I get more time with them?” 

He must have noticed the tears and hugged me closer, using one of his hands to rub my back in smooth and gentle motions. I closed my eyes at the contact. I timed my breaths to his and fell asleep to his steady heartbeat. 

…

Dean got us up bright and early the next morning. I had barely enough time for a cup of coffee before he headed out to Conway Springs, Kansas. It was a three hour drive and our first stop was to the sheriff's station there. I was quiet as we drove, all three of us in our Fed attire, listening to Dean’s music and both brothers waving off worry. Dean was still worried about Sam, as was I when I wasn’t thinking about my nightmare, and Sam seemed to be worried about me. 

As we pulled into the parking lot of the Station, Sam asked, “So, what are we looking at again?” Dean had explained it a little to us when we started driving but I don’t think either of us were caffeinated enough to absorb it. 

“Paper?” Dean asked me and I handed him the newspaper he threw on the backseat hours before. He then handed it to Sam. 

“‘Two young women found near the freeway with their throats ripped out.’” Sam read. 

“Sounds vampy to me.” 

I nodded. “Yeah, maybe.” I said. 

Sam looked back to me with another wave of worry, but I kept a neutral face. Then Dean said, “Listen, if you want to take a knee on this one if you're not feeling up to it…” 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“You know, the trials, what Cas said that you got what he can't cure.” _Don’t remind me,_ I thought at Dean’s words. 

A wave of annoyance came from Sam now. “Hmm, which means what, exactly?” 

Dean was still persistent, “Well, I don't know. You tell me. Are you okay?” 

I looked between the brothers, a fight was brewing between them. “I’m fine. Are _you_ okay?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah. Um, Cas dinged you up pretty good.” Sam was now deflecting, but I knew Dean. He was still hurt over Castiel. 

“And?” 

“And I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

“What like my feelings?” Dean asked with a wave of defensiveness. 

“If that’s what you want to talk about, sure.” Sam told him. 

Sarcasm dripped from his voice. “Okay. I'll tell you what. Why don't I go get some, uh, herbal tea.” 

“Okay.” Sam was clearly done. 

“And you can find some Cowboy Junkies on the dial.” I rolled my eyes at that. 

“Eat me, Dean.” Sam said with a wave of annoyance and got out of the car. 

“And you know what?” Dean continued, “We’ll just talk it out.” Sam just slammed the door. “Good talk.” 

We both got out to follow Sam inside, “Nay, great talk! Very healthy!” Dean mumbled to himself. 

I finally turned to Dean and glared at him, “enough. I get it. You’re both stubborn asses. Are you done now?” 

Before he could respond I turned and went inside. He was right behind me, and the three of us found the Sheriff in charge of the case. “FBI? You're here about the Lady Killer Murders, aren't ya?” The gentleman asked with a wave of excitement. 

“The Lady Killer Murders?” Sam asked. We were both thinking the same thing; the man was slightly hoping for a serial killer case. 

“Yeah. Coined it myself.” He said with a wave of pride. 

I smiled, “Congratulations. What can you tell us?” I asked. 

He started walking us through the busy station. “Well, both victims were female, under 21, and here's the kicker—they were drained of all their blood.” 

“Huh.” Sam said. It sounded like a vampire case alright. 

“Exactly. We found that strange, also. But then last night, things got even stranger.” 

“Last night?” 

“Yeah.” He turned a computer monitor on his desk to us and showed a surveillance video. “We set up a security cam on Fuller's Point for safety purposes. It’s where our local young people like to go make out. Last night, things got crazy.” 

I raised my eyebrows as he showed us the footage. We watched as a teenage girl being dragged out of a smashed passenger side window by a man. Then two other teenagers came behind him and chopped the man’s head off. The three teens then stood over the body. _They look like hunters_. It left my stomach churning, and the fear and protectiveness from Dean made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. 

Then I realized it, the young girl from the car was Krissy. I hid my surprise as the sheriff said, “Hell of a thing, ain't it?” 

“Uh, you ID any of these people?” Sam asked as I crossed my arms. 

“Well, not yet. Crime scene was empty when we got there. No vic, no nothing. Uh, I'm thinking it's some kind of cult or a drug thing. So I put a statewide A.P.B. out on these three about an hour ago.” I fought to keep my eyes from bulging. 

Dean then said, “I'm gonna need you to call that off. And we're gonna need this footage.” 

“What?” The sheriff was confused and shocked. 

“Sheriff, why do you think we're here? You just crossed streams with a federal investigation.” Dean said firmly, “Now, I suggest you cooperate, call off your A.P.B., or you're gonna find yourself in a world of hurt.” 

The man was visibly confused but gave no fuss. “Uh...right.” He not only gave us the footage, but Dean and I managed to get it deleted off the system. We told him that we would be in touch and left for the Impala. 

“So, what was that all about, G-man?” Sam asked. 

“You remember Krissy Chambers?” Dean reminded him. 

“Uh, yeah, the Vetala case, right? They were working that truck stop by the freeway. She and her dad helped us shut 'em down.” 

“Right.” I said. 

“Right, and then he promised to go civilian so she wouldn't grow up to be a hunter. Well, guess who the star of this snuff film is?” He punctuated by holding up the cd with the footage, waves of anger were coming off him now. 

“Come on. Well, maybe he doesn’t know she’s doing this.” 

“What, sneaking out in the middle of the night to go hunt monsters with the _Apple Dumpling gang_?” Dean asked. 

“Is that what kids are doing for kicks these days?” I asked dryly. 

“Okay. Then maybe he knows, and he's helping her out.” Sam reasoned. 

“What, get caught on _Candid Camera_? Let's just go find her before she gets into any more trouble.” Dean said and we got in the car. Frustration coming from all three of us. 

So we got to work to track down Krissy and her friends. We started with a motel where they could be staying and looked from there. Thankfully the clerk was chatty after slipping him fifty dollars. He sent us to a room, and Sam picked the lock. I could sense one presence with waves of anticipation and focus. 

Sam and Dean went ahead of me as we slowly walked inside. We froze after hearing the click of a gun. I looked over at the sound to see the teenager herself pointing the gun at Dean. “Hey, Krissy.” Dean said. 

“What are you three doing here?” She asked. 

“Saving your bacon, that’s what.” Dean told her firmly. 

“Does it look like my bacon needs saving? Wait.” She had a wave of surprise and frustration, “How'd you find me? I paid cash everywhere.” 

“Only two hotels within a 20-mile radius, and we paid cash, too—just more.” Dean replied with a smirk. I then walked through the room to see a single Laptop with video footage of the other two kids sneaking around the hotel. 

“Freaking clerk.” She said as she lowered the gun. 

“Krissy, where’s your dad?” I asked suddenly. 

A wave of grief came over her. “Dead.” I closed my eyes at that as I felt my own grief again. “Well, let's do this again, like, never. Now go. We got this.” 

“We who?” Sam asked. 

“And got what?” Dean added. Krissy walked over to the laptop next to me, and we watched as the two teens slipped into a room in the motel. 

“A vampire.” My heart dropped. 

“Sorry. A what?” Dean said with a wave of protectiveness. I looked over to Sam with a worried look. I fought myself knowing that I was on the verge of tears. They both walked over to the table and watched over Krissy and I’s heads to the screen. 

Krissy’s friends had gone into the room with a woman gagged and tied to a bed. “We're in.” The girl said via a mic, “The room's clear. Nobody here but a vic.” 

With a loud noise behind them, they turn to see the vamp. Dean, Sam, and I rushed out towards the room. We found it down a hall and burst through the door. When the vamp saw us, he jumped through and out the window. Dean went to the window while I went to check on the woman then looked out the window myself. The vamp was running towards a blue van outside. Both of the kids were now standing as I heard Krissy shout, “I got him!” 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled as he moved to run after her. 

“We need to call an ambulance!” Sam said. 

“Ambulance is on its way.” The boy announced. 

Then the girl with curly brown hair said, “She's in shock. I'll stabilize her. We'll leave her here for the paramedics.” 

Sam and I exchanged a look, while I went to work with the girl. We untied her and got her stabilized before the four of us ran out behind Dean. 

We used a side door of the motel and ran down the ally. We found Krissy and Dean standing over the vamp, who was begging for his life. Dean had just taken out a knife to take the vamp’s head off. “Wait, stop! This is not your kill.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked her. 

Then the other girl stepped up with a machete now. Grief and anger came from her. “Three months ago, this blood banger snuck into a house and killed three people in their sleep.” I watched her as I sensed the familiar feelings. _This is a revenge kill_. The very thought made me sick. 

“What?! No! I didn't do that!” The vampire said. He wasn’t lying, but the girl didn’t care. 

“One was a woman who never hurt anyone! The other two, a brother and a sister.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Fear was all I could feel from him. Sam and I exchanged a look.

“I came home from a friend's house, and I found them. They were my family!” A few tears escaped my eyes as they did hers. 

“This isn't happening. I didn't do anything, I swear.” The vamp looked to Dean and I. “Please, help me!” 

As the girl raised her blade, I shouted, “Wait!” But it was too late. The head was off before I could waste more breath. 

Sam and Dean were both waving off shock and horror as they looked around making sure there were no witnesses. Krissy then went up to her friend and comforted her. “It’s okay. It’s over.” 

I gritted my teeth silently as I looked to Dean. He went up to Krissy and said, “We need to walk to you privately.” 

A wave of protectiveness came from the boy. “You know this guy?” 

“Yeah.” A wave of annoyance came from Krissy. “We have a past,” she said. 

I took a breath as the three of us walked a little bit away. There was no way in hell that I would let Dean handle this one alone. On the way there I gave Sam a nod.

“Alright. So, you're gonna have to catch me up.” Dean said. “What? Did your dad, uh-he couldn't quit the life, could he?” 

A wave of sadness and grief came from her as she said, “No, he did. For a while, it was amazing. We had dinner every night at a table. We watched TV, went on walks. Even went to the mall.” She said with a small smile for a moment. 

“And then?” I asked. 

“And then...The past came a-knockin'. I woke up one morning and found him dead...his throat ripped out.” I crossed my arms and dug my nails into my arm to keep myself from crying as I sensed her grief. 

“Well, I’m sorry.” Dean said. 

“Me too. If it weren't for Josephine and Aiden, I don't know how I would have made it.” 

“So, they both...lost their families, as well?” I asked carfully. 

“Yeah, the same vamps we're hunting together. A nest.” 

I looked to Dean who said, “Well, look, I am sorry to rain on your parade, but you are way too young to be doing this.” 

“You're never too young to kill monsters, especially the ones that kill your family.” I sighed at Krissy’s words. 

“Hunting isn't all about killing and revenge.” I told her. 

“I thought we had this chat last time.” Dean said, “Do you have any, uh-do you have any family that's still out there?

She thought for a moment, “An aunt in Cincinnati. Why?” _Big mistake kid._

“'Cause you're packing a bag, and we're taking you there.” 

“I think Victor’s gonna have a problem with that.” 

“Victor?” Dean and I both asked at the same time. 

“He took us in, showed us everything we know.” 

“Wait. So, what are we talking here?” Dean asked. “Some sort of kid's school for hunters?” 

“Don't be such a dweeb, okay? We're not the _X-Men._ Victor's helping us get revenge.” 

I scoffed while Dean said with a new wave of protection, “Yeah, well, I don't care what he is. He sucks. 'Cause you and your little crew here got caught. And if it wasn't for me, your faces would be splattered all over the news.” 

Waves of anger came from her now, “Well, you know, so what?! Maybe it's time that people know the truth about what's really going bump in the night.” 

“Oh, and cause panic?” I said. “Create mayhem? Yeah, that's a great plan.” 

“Look, I don't need you to save me. I'm not a little kid anymore.” She walked away. 

“Wow.” Dean said quietly. She went to her friends, who were working on bagging up the body with Sam watching over them. The two of us went over to him. I was on the verge of tears again. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“Teenagers, that’s what.” I said dryly. 

“She tell you about Victor?” 

“Yeah.” Dean replied, “What do we think?” 

I sighed. “I don’t know.” 

Sam then said, “Well, didn't we meet up with a hunter named Victor one time in Spokane?” 

“That's a long time ago. I haven't heard about him since.” Dean said. 

I stared at them as I lost their words. I started to think back to the days where I was just like them. 

_I was sitting at the kitchen table of our house. I was fresh out of high school. You would think I would be getting ready for college or something. No. I was working on my first big case._

_Then my mother walked in. “Hey honey. What do you got there?” She said it in a way where I knew she knew what it was, but wanted to hear it from my mouth._

_“It’s a case.”_

_She sighed. “Honey, we talked about this-“_

_“Ma. I want to do this. I sucked at school. You know I won’t be happy at college. I want to do what you and dad do.”_

_She out her hands on her hips. “I said no. It’s too-“_

_“Dangerous! I know. But you guys trained me. You guys can train me more,” I stood from my seat. “I could get really good at it. I’m already gifted with the spirits, think what I could do in a case.”_

_“No.” she said with a wave of protectiveness. “I said it and it’s final.”_

_I grumbled. “I’m not a little girl anymore, mom. I’m turning eighteen and you can’t stop me then!” I stormed out of the house for a walk._

Sam’s voice snapped me out of those thoughts. “You okay?” The kids were getting into their station wagon. I wiped the last tears on my face and started walking towards the impala. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

Krissy let us follow the car to their home base. I was quiet on the ride over, but I could sense Sam and Dean’s worry and frustration with the kids. “I can’t believe this.” Dean sighed. “She just wouldn’t listen.” 

“Their teenagers Dean, what did you expect?” Sam asked. 

“A little more common sense.” 

“Yeah, you won’t get lot of that.” I piped in. “We need to reason with this Victor. Or he’s gonna get these kids killed.” 

“Trust me. I’ll beat it into him if we have to.” Dean threatened. 

“Don’t do that. That will just spur them on. I should know.” 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“I _was_ them.” I chuckled, “especially Krissy. Yeah, not quite as young, but...I get losing your parents at that age and wanting nothing but revenge. I just didn’t have someone fueling the fire on that. I mean...if it weren’t Bobby I would probably be dead right now. When I was grieving, I made some really bad choices trying to find the thing that killed them. He stopped me and knocked some sense into me.” I paused a looked down at my hands, twisting the ring on my finger. “We need to shut this down before someone gets hurt.” 

“We will.” Dean promised. 

Soon enough, we found the house. Surprisingly, it seemed like a normal, two story family home with a yard and everything. When we parked and got out from behind the van the kids drove in, Dean said, “Not what I’d call a compound.” 

Surprise came from all three of us as we followed the three teens inside. The living room and foyer were cosy with tones of wood paneling and comfy couches. It was warm too. We started to look around as Dean said, “Huh.” 

“What’s wrong?” Krissy asked with a wave of annoyance. 

“It's just now what I expected.” 

“And what was that?” I raised my eyebrow at that, wondering the same thing. 

“A little more _Lord of the Flies_ , less _Huxtables_.” Dean said as a man with shaggy blonde hair and a sweater walked down the stairs. Waves of pride and surprise came from him. 

“Sorry to disappoint. Victor Rogers.” He said to us. 

“We met—a Rugaru hunt in Washington. I'm Sam. This is Dean.” He gave him my name as well while we all shook hands with the man. 

“Oh, yes. The Winchesters.” Then Josephine, who was still waving off grief and purpose, came up to the man. “Hey.” He said as he hugged her. Waves of pride came off him, as he said, “Better now?” 

“Much.” She replied. I watched the interaction with a quiet distrust as well as a pit in my stomach. Dean and Sam scrutinized him as well. 

“And what do we always say?” 

“Move on, but never forget.” I swallowed at the mantra, sensing the new purpose that came from Josephine. 

“Good. Now, don't you have a trig test in the morning?” He asked her, to which she smiled and walked upstairs. Aiden then came in, waves of pride and mischief came off him. I crossed my arms at the boy as he ate an apple. 

Victor looked at him quizzically. “Oh, I'm good, Vic. No test. I'm just gonna chill.” The teen told him. 

“Uh-Huh.” 

“Play video games.” 

“Yeah, keep dreaming. Because I asked you to clean your room _twice_ and you still haven't done it. Go on.” Aiden just rolled his eyes at Victor and walked away. I would have found it amusing if I wasn’t suspecting Victor for straight up manipulating these kids. 

Krissy then came over. “And you.” He said, waving the most pride at her. 

“A full report about the hunt on your desk by morning.” She said to him. He clasped his hands together amused by her ‘get it done’ attitude and slightly bowed in appreciation. “Okay. I’ll be in my room.” She said in a wave of playful annoyance. 

I watched her go up the stairs. I still didn’t like this man despite how good he seemed with these kids. He turned to us and asked, “Drink?” 

“Sure.” Dean said politely. 

The three of us sat down on the guy’s couch while he sat in front of us on a chair. We all held glasses of whiskey as Sam asked, “So, these kids go to school. Like school-school, real school?” 

Victor smiled. “Yes, and they're doing incredibly well considering all they've been through.” He said with another wave of pride. 

Dean was buying this as much as I was. “Okay, so how does this work? What, after-after soccer practice and-and the bake sale, they, uh, chop vampires' heads off?” 

“Well, yeah. I think a balanced approach is best, don't you?” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. “They're kids. They shouldn't be hunting at all. You got to break this up right now.” 

A wave of hurt came from the man now at my words. “When I found them, they were lost, confused, angry. I gave them family and purpose. And you want to take all that away? Why?” 

“So they don’t get killed.” Sam reasoned. 

“They know the risks.” 

“Yeah, but why take them?” 

“Because the next generation of hunters has to be better.” I furrowed my eyebrows at that. Then an old wave of grief came from him while Sam and Dean both had defensiveness come off them. 

“Better than what?” Sam asked. 

“Better than us. Oh, come on, guys. I know your friends. I mean, Martin was insane. And somebody obviously dropped Garth on his head when he was a baby. And I know you three loved that Bobby guy, but he was a barely functional alcoholic.” 

“Watch it.” Dean and I said in unison. 

Victor held up a palm. “No disrespect meant, but Josephine is an all-state athlete and National Merit scholar. Aiden is so fast he could pick your pocket before you could even blink. And Krissy, oh she's just a natural-born leader and hunter.” 

“So what?” I asked with more bite in my voice than I had intended. 

“So these kids are the cream of the crop. They are the _Beatles._ They are the dream team. And once they get their revenge...they'll be better hunters than any of us ever dreamed of.” 

“Victor, I’m going to stop you right there. Dream team?” I asked. “This isn’t some game show, this is _the life_. You know what that life span is. And you just adding fuel to the fire for these kids for _revenge_...this isn’t going to end well. We’re just being honest. I care about them too. I don’t want to tell you how to raise them or whatever, but don’t you think their safety is more important?” 

He looked at me, “I do, but...the world needs better. These kids...they are going to do so much for it...they’ll make it safer for everyone.” 

The three of us then stepped out. I was fuming about it, not wishing to stand another second in the presence of the man, but I knew we had to do something. “This is crazy.” I said to the brothers. 

“Is it? They got a pretty good life.” Sam said. Always with the benefit of the doubt. 

“Kids aren’t supposed to hunt, Sam.” Dean said, knowing he agreed with me. 

“We did.” 

“Yeah, and look what that did for us.” 

“Well, maybe they're doing it right. Maybe they can hunt and have a real life.” 

“You know that’s not true.” Dean told him. 

“Why, 'cause it didn't work for us?” 

“Because it doesn’t work for anybody.” 

A wave of annoyance came from Sam as well as his hope. His hope for some type of normal for all of us. “Okay, then what do you want to do? 'Cause Victor's not gonna stop this.” 

I sighed. “They said they were hunting a nest, right?” I asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, let's hunt it for 'em,” Dean said seeing where I was going with it. “Well, that way, until we can figure out what to do with Victor, they stay safe.” 

I nodded and said, “Okay.” 

“Alright, um...so, what’s your move?” Sam asked. 

“I want to talk to that girl who was tied up at the hotel. Something didn't smell right about that. Why don't you stay here and look after the Brady Bunch?” Sam nodded at that. 

“I’ll stay too.” They both looked at me with a wave of surprise. I huffed, “I’m not leaving those kids alone with that man. I don’t trust him, there’s something...predatory about him.” I whispered that last part. “Let’s get our crap and take up his offer to stay the night.” 

Sam and I both got our bags from the trunk, and I took my sword. Sam didn’t question it, but I reasoned with myself that I wanted my sword in case we had a run in the vamp. We went inside and Dean drove off. 

Victor was waiting for us, “Ah, I see that you're staying...no Dean?” 

“Uh, he wanted to uh, check up on something that could be a potential case at the sheriffs. But uh,” it pained me to say, “we’d love to take up your offer to stay the night.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll show you.” He went up stairs and guided us up. Sam and I exchanged a look as he led us to their guest room. It was still somewhat early, but he said he would be in his office. Sensing the rest of the house, however, I could tell the three kids were still up. 

Sam and I put down our bags at the end of the bed. It was a simple room with a queen sized bed. I let my sword hang by the sheath belt on one of the posts. I sighed as I sat down on my usual side. 

“You okay?” Sam asked as he sat next to me rubbing my back a little. 

I closed my eyes in comfort at the sensation. “Yeah, I think so. I’m just worried about these kids.” 

A wave of concern came from him. “I know. But it doesn’t look like they're going anywhere anytime soon.” 

I thought about them for a moment, “yeah.” I sat up, “I’m going to try to talk Krissy before lights out. See if I can really get her to understand.” 

“Really?” 

I smiled, “I heard that you need to be patient with teenagers. And listening does help sometimes.” 

So I left the room for Sam to settle in while I wandered the hall a bit. The door I had watched Victor go into was closed, then I came across Adien’s room. The door was left cracked open. He had actually cleaned up his room and was on a small device, waves of amusement and focus came from him as he played his game. 

I walked further to see another door wide open. There were two beds and a couple of desks, the walls painted a light purple with various magazine clippings and posters hanging on the walls. Josephine was sitting at one of the desks with her back to me and a pair of headphones on. While Krissy was working on a laptop on one of the neatly made beds. Waves of focus and purpose came from both girls. 

I knocked on the open door. “Hey.” I said gently. 

She looked up at me then back at her screen with a wave of annoyance. “Hi.” She said. 

I sighed a bit. Then looked around a little more noticing a few pictures of Krissy and her dad. _I have to earn her trust right?_ I thought. _Get her to trust me and then maybe listen to me_? “Krissy, can we talk?” I asked. 

With a small quirk of her eyebrow, she nodded and sat up on the bed and closed her laptop. “Okay.” 

I sat down in front of her. “I wanted to apologize.” I said. A wave of surprise came from her. “I was a little out of line tonight. The shock of seeing you guys hunting and other personal issues got me a little heated.” 

“Yeah.” She said. “Thanks.” 

“Look, Krissy. I care about you. And I want you guys to be safe. That’s why I snapped. So I’m sorry.” 

She smirked a little. “Apology accepted. Is that all?” 

I sighed. “Well, no...I want to tell you where I’m coming from. You see...I see myself in you. I was little older than you when I started hunting.” 

Her eyebrows raised at that. “Really?” 

I nodded. “Yeah. I wanted nothing but to hunt like my parents did.” I smirked at that. “It was all that I ever wanted at the time. So I skipped college and basically forced my parents to let me hunt with them. But then the unimaginable happened.” 

“What?” 

I bit my lip and forced every instinct that wanted me to start crying down. “They were killed. Hell I almost died. We were hunting a nest of vampires...one of them got away.” I looked away from the girl. “He ripped the brakes out of our car. We crashed.” 

Pure curiosity came from her as well as her own anger. “What did you do? Did you find him?” 

I sighed. “Not for another two years. And when I did find him...I killed him. And it didn’t make me feel any better. Krissy, I get it...these vamps, they took something from you that you can never replace. But...I just wanted to say, it’s not worth your life, or theirs.” I said guestering to Josephine, who was still unaware of my presence. “Do you understand?” I asked. 

She nodded. “Yeah. But...my dad didn’t deserve to die. Your parents either. Those vamps will pay. I have to do that. I have to get justice for him. How can I let them keep running around out there after what they did?” 

“I’m not saying that. But hunting isn’t about revenge. It’s about helping people. Protecting people. Doing what’s right.” 

“Yeah.” She said, “And that means, for me, making that vampire die. That will make things right for me.” 

There was a moment of silence between us. “I’m gonna let you guys sleep okay? I’ll see you in the morning.” I told her then left the room. I sighed again once I was out of sight. I decided to not push further. I knew that my words would make sense to her when she was ready. 

…

_The last vamp’s head was on the floor. I was breathing hard as mom came into the room. “You okay honey?” She asked._

_I looked up to her. “Yeah.” She was waving off relief. “Where’s dad?”_

_“This way. That I was the last one I think.” She said. We both sheathed our swords and went out of the room._

_We found dad standing over another two bodies. “It’s done.” He said._

_All three of our hearts were still pounding as he pulled the two of us into his arms. If this weren’t another life threatening hunt, I would have scoffed and said group hugs were cheesy. But we had a close call, and all we wanted to do was stay close to each other._

_When we broke apart we got to work on the hunt again._

_After reconnaising the barn once more, the three of us were satisfied that the nest was gone. We gathered the bodies in the center of it and burned them. By the time we were finished, it was dark._

_“You did so well Birdie.” Dad said to me as we headed to the car. He then pulled me in for a hug._

_I laughed. “Thanks dad.”_

_We broke apart and climbed into the car. “Who’s ready for some pizza?” My mom said._

_I rolled my eyes. “Do you have to say that like I’m still a kid.”_

_“You’ll always be a kid to me my love.” She said._

_We were all smiling as we climbed in. My dad was driving while my mom sat in the shotgun. I sat in the backseat tired from the hunt but happy that it was over._

_We drove down the country road for a while, not needing to stop. My parents were reminiscing about something that I regret I can’t remember. I was too busy listening to the music in the car. Then I looked up and saw something in the road. “Dad!”_

I woke up startled and sat up in the guest bed breathing hard and sweaty. It was just after sunrise, and I looked around the room a little trying to calm myself down. “Hey. What happened?” I heard Sam ask in a groggy voice. 

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I could feel his worry, but it was something grounding about it for me. “Another nightmare.” I whispered. 

He stroked the hair out of my face as I opened my eyes again. “It’s today isn’t it?” He asked gently. 

A few tears escaped as I closed my eyes again and nodded. He then pulled me into his arms as I wept into his shoulder silently. We just stayed quiet for a while as the morning light came in, and I felt Sam’s warmth and compassion. I had never felt so safe after a nightmare before.

Eventually I stopped crying and calmed. And the smell of bacon coaxed us to come down from our room. We got dressed, Sam’s curiosity of the moring wafted off as I threw on my boots. 

We walked down the steps to the chaos of a school morning. “Just in time.” Victor said holding a few plates of waffles. “Grab a seat.” 

Sam and I exchanged a look as we walked towards their dining table. Josephine was sitting across from us with her face in a book while Krissy and Aiden were gathering their things for school. “Waffles?” Sam asked with a pleasant wave of surprise. 

“Yeah, Krissy’s fave.” Victor said while working on the breakfast. 

She piped in at the mention of her name and took a couple plates to the table. “My dad used to make 'em for me all the time. I think it was the only thing he knew how to cook.” A wave of grief but happiness came from her. 

I chuckled, “my mom was the same with pancakes.” Sam smiled at me gently to which I smiled back with a pang of sadness as we went to the table.

Victor wasn’t far behind then removed the book from Josephine’s hands and said to her, “Interact.” 

“Yeah, nerd.” Aiden teased from his seat. The girl just waved off annoyance and rolled her eyes. 

Sam and I sat down as Victor chided him. “And you. Manners.” 

A wave of panic came from Josephine when she saw the time. “We’re gonna be late.” 

“Come on. Grab your stuff.” They gathered their things. “I'll pick you up after school.” Victor told them. 

“See ya.” Krissy said as the three of them left in a hurry. I smiled at the sight. It hadn’t been something I had seen in a very long time. 

“Wow.” Sam said. Waves of surprise were coming off him, and I was reminded that he probably didn’t really know a school morning like this. 

“Whirlwind, right? Victor said. 

“Yeah.” I took a sip from the coffee Victor had put in front of me. 

“It’s always like that with kids. You got any?” I nearly choked as I coughed at the sudden question. 

Sam was surprised as I was. “Us? Uh, no…” 

Victor got up from his seat to clear the table. I stopped coughing as Sam and I both stood to follow him. “You want any?” He asked. _God what’s with the intrusive questions._ I thought. 

I chuckled lightly, “haven't exactly had _that_ conversation yet.” 

Victor smiled at Sam’s and I reaction, then said, “Trust me the answer’s yes.” He pulled out his wallet and showed us pictures of him with a few blonde kids and a woman. 

I put the mug down on the counter and looked at the pictures in my hands. “These yours?” Sam asked. 

An old wave of grief and anger came from the man, “Yeah. Well, until we went camping, and a Wendigo ripped them to shreds.” 

I looked up at that. “I’m so sorry.” I said on instinct. “I can’t even imagine.” 

“Is that why you're doing this, taking all these kids in?” Sam asked. 

The man smiled and nodded. I handed him back the pictures. “But you know what I realized is that these kids, they don't have to live it the way we have. You know, crappy hotel rooms, always moving, no family, no life. It's not the only way.” Sam and I exchanged a look and a small smile. 

“Yeah. It’s just...this life, it’s hard for kids to grow up in.” I said to him gently. 

“Yes, which is why I’m doing all I can to do right by them.” He lied. It was vague but there...he believed that was what he was doing was right, but at least not entirely. 

I smiled politely and we went on with breakfast. “So, you grew up in the life?” Victor asked me. 

Sam had a wave of protectiveness and concern as I answered. “Yes. I did, sort of. My parents hunted, they trained me, but I didn’t really start hunting till I was eighteen.” 

“Right. They were some of the best vampire hunters in the states from what I remember.” 

I smiled a little at that. “That they were. They were the experts, taught me everything they knew.” I chuckled, “though it was Sam and Dean who told me about the sure fire vampire cure.” 

Victor raised his eyebrows at Sam with waves of surprise. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Sam said. “My mom was a Campbell. So, the uh, recipe was passed down to us.” 

We spoke for a while on that, mostly about vampires to my dismay. I understood that it was what the kids and him were hunting but it seemed like a rather unhealthy obsession on his part. It also didn’t help that I wasn’t too happy to talk about it like usual. 

Victor eventually went up to his office to work while Sam and I stayed downstairs. When I knew we were out of earshot, I said, “okay...somethings not right with him.” 

He raised his eyebrows a little, “was he lying?” 

“Something like that.” I said looking out the window. “It was like he believed he was doing what was right, but a small part of him knew it was wrong.” 

“We’ll figure it out. Maybe we can convince him to make him stop.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” I replied. 

We sat on the couch for a while, I was reading a book while Sam wandered through the livingroom checking out the family pictures. I looked up when I heard the front door open. 

The kids had come home way earlier than expected. Sam and I exchanged a look as he set down a frame and asked, “Hey. What happened to school?” 

Krissy with waves of grief and purpose came from her as she walked past me. Aiden then told us, “Victor pulled us out.” 

I stood from the couch, “Why?” 

Victor then came downstairs with a folder in his hand. “'Cause we've found another target.” We all walked into the dining room. 

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“The vamp that killed Krissy’s dad.” My heart sunk as we all looked to Krissy. “You ready?” I swallowed as she nodded in response. “Okay.” 

He placed the folder and the table and opened it. There were several surveillance pictures and a composite sketch of a woman. “Pulled this from a security camera at a nearby gas station.” He was lying, but I had no proof. Still, Sam was suspicious. 

I crossed my arms as Sam asked, “Wait, how do we know this is definitely her?” 

“Sheriff sketch, victim’s accounts...and this.” He pulled out a close up of the woman with a shark tooth shaped charm on a chain around her neck. A wave of grief and anger came from Krissy. 

“My dad's necklace.” She stared at the picture. “Mom gave it to him on their anniversary.” 

“Are you _sure_ this is a video surveillance pic?” Sam questioned. 

“It’s her!” Krissy told him. Then his cell phone began to ring. He took the call but I stayed with them. I thought of something quick. 

“Hey, Vic.” He turned to me. “You mind if I tag along? Hands off, I promise, but I’d love to give these guys some pointers.” I turned to them. “Observation and then notes after? Plus an extra pair of hands in case something goes south.” 

He scrutinized me a moment but turned to Krissy, “Your choice kiddo.” 

She looked to me and said, “yeah. Sure. Come on let’s head out.” She told the other two kids. 

They started to gather their things and I ran upstairs. I grabbed my jacket and my sword, planning to explain to Sam once I got down. To which I caught him at the end of his call and the kids out to the car already. 

“Hey. Where did everybody go?” He asked. Victor was still in the room. 

“The car. I’m going with the kids to track the vamp.” I replied.

“Well, I think we got a problem a lot closer to home. Look at this.” Victor and I went to the window to see the blue van again. “See that blue van?” 

“Your brother and I saw it outside the hotel yesterday.” I said. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, “We think he's working with the vampire we popped.” 

“Looks like we’re going huntin’.” Victor replied then walked away. 

“Okay.” I looked up to Sam. “Be careful. I gotta go.” I gave him a kiss goodbye and left out the front door. I got in the back of the red car with Krissy. 

“Took you long enough. We’re burning daylight.” She said as Aiden pulled the car away from the house. 

“Sorry. I had to get this.” I said holding up my sword. 

Josephine looked back with a wave of surprise. “Is that a sword?” 

I chuckled. “My father made it for me. Specially made to kill vamps.” 

“Cool.” Krissy said. As we drove on, my thoughts were somewhere else. On the night that I took down my parents killer. 

_I was riding in the streets of New Orleans. It had been two years since my parents deaths. All physical wounds had healed from the crash, but the mental ones...not so much. I waved through traffic under the lights of the place and the jazz coming out of the windows. I would have enjoyed visiting a place like this, if it weren’t for my own mission._

_I parked in an alleyway behind a bar and went inside. My contact said that the vamp I was looking for would be hanging out there. The place was filled with people: drinking, laughing, and dancing. It was still hard to walk through crowds, but I pushed through, knowing the very taste of revenge was in my senses. I went to the bar and found an empty seat. I ordered a beer and waited._

_I knew what he looked like. I_ _knew he would be looking for a pretty face. I knew that all I had to do was lead him away. A simple plan for revenge. I sipped on my beer and watched through the mirror behind the bar._

_Then I sensed him. I knew he wasn’t human, but the amount of pride and hunger that came from him made me know_. It’s him. _I thought. I downed the rest of my beer and ordered a tequila shot. I was trying to shake off the nerves, but wanted to throw some attention on myself._

_I took the cold look off my face and replaced it with a fake smile. I looked over to him and made eye contact_. Even his eyes are cold and unforgiving. _I was given my shot and never took my eyes off him. I motioned a cheers to him to which he gave me one as well with a smirk._

_I took the shot as I set the trap_. Honey always attracted the flys so much better. _So I waited. Fortunately for me, I didn’t have to wait long. “Hey.” A col_ _d, but charming voice said to me._

_“Hey.”_

_“You here alone?”_

_I smiled sweetly at him. “Yeah, I’m new to the city.”_

_He motioned to the newly empty seat next to me. “Want some company. Show you our famous southern hospitality?”_

_I nodded as he motioned for another round of drinks for the two of us. After an hour of fake flirting from my side, I knew I had caught my fly. He was half way drunk and looked at me like I was a meal. If I wasn’t so hell bent, I would have gotten scared off, but I knew this was what I wanted._

_“Do you want to get out of here?” I asked._

_“Hell yeah.” He said. He paid for both our tabs and I took him by the hand. As much as it disgusted me, I wanted to make sure I didn’t lose him in the crowd. I walked him to the back of the place straight to my bike. “This yours?”_

_“Yeah. Wanna go for a ride?” I asked with a flirty voice._

_“Let’s go gorgeous.” I wasn’t that drunk, only been drinking water the last hour, but knew I had to keep out of sight from any cops. I climbed on with him behind me. I fought myself on taking out my hidden sword there and doing the deed, but I knew there would be too many witnesses._ No, I need to head to the woods. Stick with the plan. _So I let him wrap his arms around my waist and sniff my hair as I started the engine._

_I drove for a long while, weaving in and out of the street’s easily. Eventually, we got out to the outskirts of town. “Where are we going!” He asked, the wind being very loud as we sped into the dark. Waves of curiosity and sick pleasure were coming from him_. 

_“Somewhere private.” I told him._ For the guy who ripped out my parents’ brakes, this guy doesn’t have a lot of self preservation, _I thought_. 

_Eventually, we made it to the small shack I had made home the last week or so. I bit my lip as we climbed off the bike. He looked me up and down for a moment. I stepped up to him. “So you wanna have a good time tonight?” He asked._

_“Hell yeah.” He grabbed me by the hips at my words and kissed me hard. He palmed my ass a moment then pulled back._

_“Let’s go baby.” He slapped my rear. “Can’t wait to see how good you are in bed.”_

_I kissed him hard again. My stomach churned as I put my hand in my jacket pocket._ I have to be quick with the blood. If he senses the ruse, I’m done. And dead. Or worse. _I took a breath then went on with the plan. With a swift hand, I pulled the syringe with dead man’s blood out and stuck the needle into his neck. I dosed him up as he pulled back._

_He pulled the needle out and stepped back. He looked at me bewildered as he fell to his knees powerless._

…

While the kids worked on tracking the vamp, Sam and Dean had both been texting me about the guy in the van and the girl at the hospital. Dates and location weren’t lining up with the vamp that killed Josephine’s family. Things weren’t adding up on our end either, but we kept going. 

Eventually we tracked the vampire up to a closed summer lodge. Only to find the Impala there already. Thankfully the kids didn’t see the car on the way in and we began the search. 

I held the hilt of my sword tightly as we moved from cabin to cabin. Then we came across two. Both seemed to be unlocked so the three went into one, but I sensed something. I sensed panic and fear from the other, so I stayed back and went over to it. 

Only to find Dean. Or actually he found me. “What are you doing here?” He said when I nearly ran into him. 

“Keeping an eye on the kids.” I looked to the cracked door, “someone’s in there.” 

We looked back to the cabin the kids had just gone into and moved. Dean pulled out his machete while I took out my sword. We stepped carefully in ready for anything as I led Dean to the room where I had sensed someone. 

With his flashlight, we found a young woman sitting in a bunk underneath a wool blanket. “Hey! Who the hell are you?!” Dean shouted. I realized then that it was the girl Victor showed the kids. “Answer me!” He said as she shied away and started to cry. Fear coming off her in large waves. 

“Please make it go away. It hurts so much.” She said. 

“What?” I asked. Dean then found the light switch and turned the lights on. 

“No, shut them off! They're too bright!” She covered her face. 

“Not till you tell me what the hell's going on here.” Dean told her. 

“I don’t know.” Then her face contorted. Soon enough, fangs appeared in her mouth as she brought her hand up to feel them. “What’s happening to me?” 

Dean and I exchanged a look as he went to the girl. He yanked her off the bed and put the blade to her throat. I moved closer, keeping an eye on the door and white knuckling the hilt of my sword. 

“That’s never happened to you before?” Dean asked. 

“No. No, there's something wrong with me. That-that guy, he did something to me.” 

“What guy?” I asked. 

“I don't know! This guy in a blue van, he-he grabbed me. He took me here.” Then she bent over in pain. “Oh, my stomach. It hurts so much.” 

Then I looked up to the three new presences in the room. Krissy and her friends had come in with guns poised on the girl. “Dean!” Krissy shouted. 

He turned to see the sight with his palm towards them. Anger came from all three of them, right at us. “Put those away, and we can talk.” Dean said. 

I stood protectively now in front of the girl. “Why are you with the vampire that killed my dad?” 

“You're barking up the wrong tree. She didn't kill your pops.” He tried to reason with her. 

“I don't want to hurt you, Dean, but I will if you don't move.” She said with a wave of grief and anger. 

“Listen to us, Krissy.” I pleaded, then slowly sheathed my sword. Dean did the same with his machete. “She’s innocent.” 

There was a pause. “And how would you know that?” Josephine asked with bite in her voice. 

“Because she's fresh made, a day or two.” Dean told them. “Her dad was killed months ago. This whole thing stinks. That vamp that we killed last night? Why was he swearing that he didn't do it?” 

“Because he was a liar.” Aiden said with a wave of anger and protectiveness.   
  
“Trust me, he wasn’t.” I pleaded. 

“Vampires don't beg for their lives.” Dean told him and stood his ground. “They attack. Look, last time I'm gonna ask you nicely. Take the damn guns off us, or somebody's gonna get hurt.” 

“Big talk.” The boy said. 

“I know. It is, isn't it?” He quipped then moved quickly and disarmed Aiden’s gun and let the chamber fall to the floor. I smirked at the now dumbfounded kid. 

Krissy said after she lowered her gun, “So, let's say this isn't the vamp who killed my dad. She's still a monster and deserves to die.” 

“Not if we can save her.” I reasoned. 

“What?” Aiden asked. 

“She hasn't fed yet. We can reverse this if we find her maker and get his blood.” Dean told the kids. 

“And why we should care about her?” The boy asked. 

I stared daggers at him. While Dean said, “Like I said, hunting isn't always about killing.” 

“Oh, please. Preach to some other choir. We're not buying it.” 

“You want to kill an innocent girl?!” I said, starting to lose my patience. 

“I want the blood sucker who killed my dad to pay.” Krissy said, her eyes still trained on the girl. 

“And we're gonna find out who that is.” Dean told her. “But let's not be so bloodthirsty that just anyone will do.” 

“But Victor says it’s her.” Josephine reasons. 

“And I say it ain't! So we're gonna pack her to go, and we're gonna ask Victor ourselves. Okay?” 

We coaxed the woman out and put her in the backseat of the Impala. The kids drove in their car while I rode with Dean. Night was falling as we rode back. “Think she’s gonna be okay?” I said lowly as the woman fell asleep. 

“Yeah, but we need it get to Victor first.” Dean said. 

“He was lying about the woman. He might be working with the bloodsucker that turned her.” 

He nodded, “this is insane.” 

“Yeah.” I swallowed. “God I hope Sam’s got a handle on him.” 

“He should. If not, we’ll be ready.” He said then sped up. 

_I stared down at the vamp with a gun pointed at him. He stayed still, his eyes were dilated as he swayed a little, drunk on the blood. He brought his fangs out and hissed, “You’re a hunter!”_

_“Yep.” I replied. “And you're an idiot.”_

_The vamp didn’t move as he glared up at me. “You're gonna die.”_

_I chuckled darkly. “Yeah, I doubt that.” I moved back a little towards my bike. Keeping the gun trained on him, I pulled out my sword. Waves of realization and shock came from him as he saw it. “Where did you get that?”_

_“My father made it for me. The man you killed.”_

_“He’s the one who destroyed my nest. He got what was coming. So did that bitch he was with.”_

_I quickly placed the blade at his throat. “Watch it.” My voice and my face were cold as I showed my pure disgust and anger to him. “You killed my parents. How could you? How could you rip the brakes from their car? How could you destroy my family?” A few tears escaped as I holstered my gun._

_“You killed mine. I should of stayed. Made sure I finished you all off. Especially you.”_

_“Yeah. You should have.” Then with a swift and practiced move, I sliced his head off clean. I breathed in the air hard as I sensed him fade. He was gone, my mission was over, then why the hell did I feel so empty?_

Soon enough we got to the house. We left the woman sleeping in the car while the five of us went quickly inside. Dean opened the door and headed in first. “Hey, we're home.” Once we walked in, Victor had a gun trained on Dean, and Sam tied to a chair. 

“Sam?” I said as I walked towards him but stopped when Victor pointed the gun at me. Sam was waving off panic and anger while I looked up to see another man in the room. A vampire in a hoodie showing off his teeth with waves of sick pride. 

“What is going on here?” Josephine asked. 

A wave of panic and pride came over Victor. “These three are not to be trusted. They're trying to destroy us.” 

Aiden went closer to Hoodie and asked with a wave of betrayal, “Do you know this vamp, Victor?” 

“Of course he does! They're working together!” Sam shouted.

“Is that true?” Aiden asked while all three of them had a wave of realization.

Victor looked down, “It’s complicated.” 

I stared daggers at the man while Dean said, “No, actually, it's not. See, blue van here's been turning fresh vamps and setting them up for you kids as easy kills.” 

“But why?” Josephine asked. 

“Because they didn't kill our families, did they?” Krissy asked with pure anger coming from her. 

“No.” Victor said. 

“Well, then who did?” Josephine asked with a new wave of anger and grief. 

“I did.” The hooded vampire said. “And they all screamed...and begged for mercy, especially the little ones.” My stomach churned at that. 

“Enough, Seth!” Victor shouted. He looked to the kids while Dean and I exchanged a look. “You have to understand. I saw a way to make the future better. But to get there, I had to do something hard.” 

That did it. The trust was broken between them, I could hear it in Krissy’s voice. “He killed them off your orders?” 

He had no shame in his voice as his pride came through. “You needed motivation. I scouted each and every one of you. And knew it was the only way to get you to hunt.” 

Aiden had a wave of anger and grief now, “So you killed out families?” The boys exchanged a look as Sam fought the restraints. I stared Victor down. 

“I know, the deaths are tragic. But think of all the future lives that will now be saved because you are now together.”

Krissy had another wave of pure anger. “So, these fake vampires were just a way for you to train us and fill our heads with lies?!” 

“Don't you see? This is bigger than all of us. We have to learn to put things in perspective. Come with me. We can get past this.” He tossed the gun to the couch and watched them. Krissy then stepped towards them and shook her head at the other two. “That is unfortunate.” 

He gave a signal to hoodie who grabbed Aiden and held him close enough to bite. Both Dean and I pulled out our guns and trained it on them. “Aiden!” Krissy shouted. 

“We’re leaving.” Victor ordered. 

She stepped in front of Victor. “That’s not happening.” 

“I taught you everything you know. Don't make me hurt you.” 

“Not everything, Victor.” She signaled to Josephine who pulled out a knife and attacked Victor. He disarmed her, while Krissy took out her tranq gun. She shot at the hooded vamp in the eye once then in the chest. As the body fell to the floor she took out a real pistol and pointed it at Victor. 

“Krissy don’t.” Dean said as I lowered my gun. 

“If we want revenge for our families' deaths, he gives it to us!” She said. 

“We don't kill people. _You_ don't kill people.” 

“He's not a person. He's a monster.” She stepped forward, causing Victor to move backward and fall to his knees. 

“Krissy, this ends bad, no matter what we do.” Sam reasoned. 

“Exactly.” She replied as she pointed the gun directly at his head. 

“Remember what I told you last night. About the vamp that killed my family. Revenge doesn’t do anything. When I killed him…” I looked down and tears filled my eyes, “I was empty. And lost.” I looked directly at her, silently pleading for her to look me in the eye. “You don’t want to do that to yourself.” 

Still she cocked the gun. Dean lowered his and took a step forward. “Krissy, don’t.” 

She ignored him as Victor closed his eyes, ready for death. “This is for my dad.” She pulled the trigger, but the gun fired dry. The chamber was empty. Victor jumped back and gasped as shock came over him. “For Josephine’s family.” She pulled the trigger again, no bullet. “For Aiden.” Triggered the gun again. “For me.” 

With each false trigger, Victor had more waves of shock and desperation. When Krissy finished speaking, she pulled the bullets from her pocket and dropped them in front of his face. He crumbled to the ground sobbing. She turned to look at us as she lowered the empty gun. 

“So, we're just gonna let him live?” Aiden asked. 

“Yeah.” She replied. “All alone, with himself. No family. No friends. Ask me, that's not much of anything.” She turned to me. “Let’s save that girl.” 

Dean and I moved to cut Sam from his restraints but I turned at a sudden change in energy in Victor. Pure desperation. 

“Gun!” Josephine shouted as Victor pulled a gun out from his ankle holster. Before anyone could stop him, he pulled the loaded trigger on his temple. He was dead in seconds. For a moment, we all stared at the body. It was over.

…

The next morning, the cure was ready and they kids were all taking care of the girl. The three of us were ready to leave as we watched over them. Aiden was sitting next to the girl while Josephine sat down in front of her. She handed her a glass of the vampire cure carefully. “Just drink slowly. This will take away all the pain.” 

Even with the worry wafting off everyone in the room, we were all feeling lighter. Krissy then walked over to us. I was smiling as Dean said, “Proud of you.” 

“Shut up, before I punch you.” She quipped. 

I chuckled, “How’s she doing?” I asked. 

“Better now.” 

“Oh, um…” Sam said then pulled something from his pocket. He handed Krissy her dad’s necklace. “I think this is yours.” 

“Thank you.” She said with a wave of grief, but with a small one of joy in seeing the object. She smiled at it. 

Sam smiled a little then said, “I’ll wait outside.” 

Dean and I stayed. “Okay. Whenever you're ready, we'll be in the car,” He said. 

A wave of confusion came from her, “what are you talking about?” 

“Your aunt? Cincinnati? Normal life? We'll be there by lunch tomorrow.” 

She sighed, “Look, I hate how we were put together, but...I can't deny that it feels right. And why should I let Victor ruin that, too?” 

I smiled and looked up at him. “Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.” I said to him. 

Then he and I shared a knowing look. There was more to just that in Krissy’s words. “So, what you're saying is that you like that boy over there and you want to stay?” Dean asked. 

A wave of embarrassment came from her as she became flustered. “What? Aiden? No. I mean...He's like my brother. It's nothing like that.” She lied. 

“Well, you’re all still minors,” He added. I shook my head, knowing her mind was made up. 

“Not for long. Josephine will be 18 in a few months. And we all have a life and each other here.” 

“And hunting?” I asked gently. 

She smirked. “We won't go looking for it. But if any monsters show up around here, they better look out.” 

Dean smiled with a wave of realization and acceptance. “Okay. Good.” 

“Really? I thought I was gonna have to fight you way more on that.” 

“Well, you're right. You're not a kid anymore. You can make your own decisions.” I raised my eyebrows at Dean’s words. 

“Wow.” I said. 

She smiled at him and said, “You're all right for an old guy.” 

I laughed as he said defensively, “I’m really not that old.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” 

“Huh. Alright. Well, I'm gonna have a, uh-a guy come and check on you every once in a while, okay?” 

I smiled and said, “His name is Garth. He'll make sure that you're alright and you got what you need.” 

“Garth?” She asked. 

“Yeah. He's a little strange at first, but you'll come to love him.” Dean told her. He held up a fist at her for a silent, ‘pound it,’ but instead, she grabbed it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean smiled at that. 

“Take care, Dean.” She then turned to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised for a second but hugged her back. “Thank you.” 

“Any time. You did good, kid.” She let go of me and walked off. Aiden was now standing and staring at us from down the hallway. 

“Yeah. Goodbye, Dean.” He tried to walk towards the kitchen, but after a shared look between us, Dean called him over. 

I smiled knowingly as I opened the door to leave. “Aiden. Listen, there's, uh, something I want to tell you about Krissy.” He said. 

“I know. I know. You'll kill me if I ever hurt her. Blah. Blah. Blah.” I rolled my eyes at the kid. 

“No, no.” Dean said with a smile. “No. _She'll_ kill you.” That smacked the smile off his face. Dean patted him on the back and we walked out. 

“Good luck!” I said as he slammed and locked the door behind us. 

Dean and I both chuckled as we walked towards the car. We met up with Sam in the yard and informed him that Krissy was staying. “This is good,” Sam said. 

I smiled at that. “Is it?” Dean asked. 

“Could have been a lot worse.” I said. 

“Will be if we don't shut those Gates of Hell soon.”

Sam and I shared a look, “What do they have to do with any of that?” He asked. 

“They're hunters now. You don't just walk away from that. There's only one way out of that, and we all know it ain't pretty.” 

“Maybe they’ll be different.” Sam said with a wave of hope. 

“Or maybe if we shut that hell hole once and for and all, those three can have a real life.” 

“Maybe they won’t be the only ones.” Sam said to me with a wave of purpose. I nodded silently at that. _Maybe Samuel, maybe_. 

We climbed into the car and pulled away from the house heading for home. 

_It took my three days, but I found myself at Bobby’s house. I parked my bike next to the old house that night and climbed up the steps. I knocked on the door and waited with a held breath._

_It opened to show the old man, scratchy beard and all. “I was wonderin’ when you were gonna show up.”_

_I smiled a little and a few tears escaped my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and comforted me. “He’s dead.”_

_“I know. I know. It’s over.” He said._

_“Then why don’t I feel any better?”_

_He sighed and guided me inside. He made me a cup of coffee, and we spoke for a while. I explained everything that happened and I was still so lost. After the story was done, he looked down at me like a loving father. “Sweetheart, revenge isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. And I know you feel like you have nothing left now, but...you’re a damn good hunter. You have a gift for it as well as your other abilities. If you want something to fight for...go out and help people. Fight the good fight like your mother and daddy taught you. Don’t let him ruin what you got going.”_

_I looked at him and smiled sadly. “Thank you.” He nodded and offered me the couch to sleep on. I went to bed that night more determined than ever to hunt. To carry on the family business._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Taxi Driver. The next trial for Sam. And even more angst. Ugh! Be ready.


	18. Taxi Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has found the next trial, but he’s in worst shape since having nightmares about Crowley. But Sam’s trial seems worse. He has to go to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this note just days after the return of supernatural. Loved the latest episode. It was a nice break from all of the drama of the end of the world, on both the show and real life, plus I got to watch the cast Zoom party! So much fun. Hope you enjoy this mew chapter!-Indigo

“ _Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”_ —Emily Bronte 

  
  


A few days after the case with Krissy, I was sitting in the library. I was chilling out on one of the chairs reading a book as Sam came in with a few plates. He made us lunch. “Hey.” I said when I felt his presence, not even looking up. 

“Hey. Made turkey.” 

“Thanks.” I looked up with a smile. “How are you doing?” 

He sat down next to me with a small smile. “I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” I asked with a cheeky but soft smile, trying to be light about it. 

“Yes. Now eat your sandwich.” I rolled my eyes at the order. I ate a few bites while Sam wafted off warmth and contentment. For once he wasn’t filled with worry. Unlike me. The fact that the trials were still hanging over our heads made me uneasy. 

Getting half way through the sandwich, I placed it down to wipe my lip. That’s when I looked up to Sam, who was staring at me with a goofy smile. “What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?” I asked with a smile. 

He looked away getting flustered from being caught. I shook my head as my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it. “You guys need to come now!.” I heard Kevin’s voice frantic. 

“Kevin? Kevin sweetie, I need you to calm down.” I said on instinct. 

“I can’t calm down. And I can’t tell you till you get here. Get here quick!” 

“Kevin. Kevin!” I realized he had hung up. “Crap.” 

“Let me guess.” Dean said as he walked in. “Kevin?” 

“Yeah. He’s panicked over something. Let’s go.” So we quickly left the bunker and sped towards the location of Garth’s boat. I willed for the Impala to carry us faster as worry encompassed the car. Eventually the place was in our sights, and Dean pounded on the door. 

“Kevin, open up! Kevin!” Dean shouted. Then the door was quickly opened by Kevin, who’s hair was shaggy and unkempt, as well with deep bags under his eyes, who was wielding a cast iron skillet. “Whoa! Whoa. Geez. What's going on? What's with the S.O.S.?” As soon as Kevin knew it was us he let us in. 

We walked in as Kevin said with waves of fear and exhaustion, “it’s him.” 

“It’s who?” I asked. 

“Crowley.” 

“What about him?” Dean asked with a wave of worry. 

“He’s in my head.”

Sam and I exchanged a worried look. “He's...in your head.” Sam repeated. 

“Do you know what that means?” Kevin said with another wave of panic. 

“Yeah, it means we need to up your anxiety meds.” I rolled my eyes at Dean’s response. “Kevin, you're dreaming. Look, if Crowley knew where you were, he'd do a hell of a lot more than mess with your head.” 

“Alright, where’s Garth?” Sam asked. 

“On a case...with a dentist. I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him.” 

“Okay, well, what did you want to tell us that you couldn't say on the phone?” I asked gently.

Then Dean added. “Would you put the frying pan down, please?” 

Kevin put the pan down then said casually, “I translated the second trial from the tablet.” He walked past us then and went across the room to his notes. 

Relief and determination came from the boys. “You...crazy Prophet, you. Nice work!” 

Annoyance came from him as he turned back to us. “And if Crowley's in my head, he knows.” Panic was still coming from him. 

“Okay, he's definitely not in your head.” Sam and Dean said simultaneously. 

I sighed and moved towards the kid. “He's not in your head, Kevin. It's okay. Just...We know you're stressed.” 

“Just stay with us, all right?” Sam asked. “What's the second trial?” 

Kevin then said, “An innocent soul has to be rescued from Hell and delivered unto Heaven.” 

I looked at him for a moment dumbfounded. “Seriously?” I responded. 

Dean was a little confused and said over me, “what?”

“‘Unto.’ That's-that's how God talks.” Kevin explained. 

I looked at Sam worried, who was waving off wonder and defeat, and he said, “Rescue a soul from Hell? Like actually...Go to Hell?” The slight drop in his voice told me how daunting this task would be for him. “How-how do you get a soul unto Heaven? I mean, how do you even get a soul out of Hell?” 

“We’re gonna need an expert.” Dean said. 

“Crossroads Demon?” I asked. 

“Yep.” We headed out, ordering Kevin to get some much needed rest, and gathered everything we needed to summon the damned thing. It took us all of two hours to gather them and get to a dirt crossroads.

The first thing we did was spray paint down a large devils trap over the road. Then Sam put together the box and buried it at the center. We waited a moment, then heard a deep, gravelly voice. “Winchesters.” 

We all turned to a suited man with red eyes. “What happened to the hot chicks?” Dean asked with a smirk. 

“I’m outta here.” He said, but as he moved to leave, he found that he couldn’t. 

“Maybe not.” Sam quipped. 

“Get in the car, and maybe we won’t hurt you.” I chuckled darkly, “ _well_ , much.” We cuffed him and placed him in the trunk of the Impala, to which Dean drew on a devils trap on the underside of the trunk. We drove him to an abandoned building about a mile down the road and trapped the demon in another circle. Soon enough we strapped him to a chair.

We were about an hour into the investigation as the demon growled, “I ain’t got nothing.” Dean poured more holy water on the thing, and it screamed as it sizzled on his skin. 

I stood not that far away with my arms crossed and my sword strapped to my belt. Sam was standing next to me. “Oh?” Dean asked. 

“Bite me.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Well, then how about another owie?” Dean said and threw more holy water on him. 

“You know, wouldn't it be a lot easier just to tell us how to enter Hell, uh, uninvited?” 

“It would make this so much quicker.” I said dryly. 

The demon was breathing hard, “It's... a secret.” 

“We promise we won’t tell anyone.” Dean said. 

The demon still didn’t want to talk. Then Sam unscrewed the cap of a flask to give him more holy water. “No! Wait. I can't. It's forbidden, man. They're gonna kill me.” He panicked as there was more water was dumped on his skin.

I stepped forward as he screamed. “I don’t think I have to tell you that they _really_ want to kill you. Tell us what we want to know and this will be all over with.” I told him with a sickly sweet smile. He breathed hard as he looked at me. 

“Please...Alright, look...For a price, y'all can be smuggled across Hell's border.” Sam and I exchanged a look at the demon's words. He wasn’t lying. 

“By who?” Dean asked. 

“Rogue reapers. They got secret ways, in and out. Not just Hell—the Veil, Heaven.” 

“Rogue reapers smuggling people?” Sam asked. 

“People, souls…” 

“So, what? They're like hell coyotes?” I asked. 

Then a wave of acceptance came from the demon. “Now kill me. Come on, man. Better death than Crowley.” 

“Hmm.” Dean said and looked to me. I nodded. “Good point. But first you're gonna tell us...everything.” 

…

The demon pointed us to a city not far away, right before we killed him, and we headed into a part of town that wasn’t so friendly. Still we drove through looking for the reaper in the light rain and neon lights. 

“I don’t like reapers.” I said as we drove through the littered and graffiti streets. 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

“They are literally the only thing I can’t naturally read.” 

“The only one?” Sam asked. “Seriously?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Thinking out loud here, but I think it’s because they weren’t created by god. Dean, you said Death created them, and eventually Death will reap even God. So, literally everything else was created by him, he created the angels, I get my abilities from them, so yeah they are the only sentient things I _can’t_ read.” 

“Huh.” Dean said then pulled over. We found the taxi that we were looking for. The three of us walked out of the car. We found the reaper leaning against the cab with a pair of headphones on and reading a newspaper. “Ajay. Need to talk to you for a sec.” Dean called out. 

“You know my name.” He said as he removed the headphones, a shocked look on his face. 

“And what you do. We want to do business.” Sam told him. Waves of anxiety and hope came from all three of us. 

“But you are mortal—flesh and blood.” He looked at me, “and something else.” 

I rolled my eyes and said, “But if we wanted to cross the border into Hell-“ 

“Visitor’s pass.” Dean finished for me. 

“No one wants to get _into_ Hell.” The reaper said. 

“But could a coyote like you do it?” Sam asked with a wave of determination. 

“It's possible.” He said looking us up and down. “But I have special skills. I have overhead. It will be pricey.” 

“How pricey?” Dean asked. 

“You two are resourceful. One day, you will owe me a favor.” 

I scoffed and muttered under my breath, “reapers.” 

“You say that like you know us.” Sam replied over me. 

“Of course. You’re the Winchesters.” 

“Sorry. Have we met?” Dean asked with a wave of disbelief. 

He smirked a little. “I am the reaper who took Bobby Singer to Hell.” 

My heart dropped as the boys exchanged a look. “Bobby’s in Hell?” I asked with a small voice.

Sam looked at me with a wave of worry and confusion then said, “We burned his bones. Once we did that, it was over. End of story.” 

“Hmm…Not necessarily.” The reaper replied. 

“No, no, no, 'cause, see, Bobby was on the good side of things, and good guys go to the penthouse.” Dean told him with a new wave of anger. 

“Usually, mostly. Depends on who you know, what palms get greased.” Ajay shrugged. “If you're on the King of Hell's no-fly list, no way you cruise the friendly skies.” 

I gritted my teeth as Dean and I grumbled in unison, “Crowley.” 

He continued, “Okay, let's do this. How much for three tickets down and four back?” 

“Dean.” Sam said interrupting his brother with waves of purpose and protectiveness. 

“What?” 

“Come here.” The three of us walked a little bit a ways, closer to the Impala. 

“What is it Sam?” I asked. 

“You heard the guy—Bobby's in Hell.” Dean said, “We're gonna spring him.” 

“We've gone over this, Dean. I have to do the trials solo.” I bit my lip at Sam’s words. I didn’t want him going alone on this anymore than Dean. 

“This is Bobby we're talking about, Sam. Now let's face it—you have not exactly been up to full speed lately, okay? We got one shot at this. We can't miss.” 

“I’m not gonna miss.” Sam said then opened his jacket to show us the demon knife. “I’ll bring him back.” 

“Okay.” I said then swallowed, “just a sec?” I turned and opened the door to the back seat, knowing exactly what I needed to do. I pulled out my sword by the sheath. I held it up for Sam who had a wave of shock. “Take this.” Dean was surprised too. 

“I’m good I’ve got the knife-“ 

“Take it. I can’t go with you to protect you, but I can send this with you. Just...just bring it back to me.” My voice cracked a little at that last part. 

He took it and I hugged him. “I’ll come back, I promise.” He said as he hugged me tight. He let go of me and went back to the reaper. “I’m in, just me.” 

“Follow me.” The reaper told him and started to move. 

Dean said quickly, “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. How does this...Work?” 

Ajay held a palm to us, “Not to fret. He'll be back in exactly 24 hours time. Return for him then.” I swallowed as Dean took the time and they left. 

I stared at the last place I had my sights on Sam. Worry and anxiety gripped me as I hoped he would turn back already and come back to me. Then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. “He’ll come back. I promise.” 

I looked back at Dean. “I know he will, I just...I wish he didn’t have to go to Hell of all places.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

...

Dean and I had driven out of town towards Garth’s boat, got some take out for Kevin, and arrived at the place in the early morning. Dean carried the food in and announced, “Yo, Kev, it’s us!” 

“Kevin.” I called as we entered the room and looked for him.

“I believe the closet would be safest.” I heard from the closet door. It was opened slightly and I looked to see Kevin standing there. 

“Safe from what?” I asked. 

“Crowley.” He looked up to Dean. “He's in my head, Dean. And if he's in my head, he knows where I am! You know, we-we should move out. We'll find another place.” 

Dean and I exchanged a look as he put down the bags. “Geez, Kev, would you chill out, huh? Have a burger.” He held up a tinfoil wrapped sandwich. “Come on. Don't lose it on me now, dude.” Kevin then got out of the closet. “There you go. That’s it.” Dean coaxed. 

“Just tell me when this all ends, 'cause that's the only thing I want to hear.” Kevin pleaded, the anxiety and the fear from him was almost too much. 

I frowned as Dean said, leaning against the lip of the table, “No, like I told you before, this isn't going to end. Look, man, other guys, they got it easy, you know? It's all backyard barbecues and...bowling teams, but you and me? We got to carry a little extra weight.” I sighed then went around the table, sat down, and kept quiet. 

“I can’t take it.” Kevin replied with a wave of defeat. 

“Yes, you can. Hey, look at me. Now, this whole thing sucks. I know. But you suck it up and you push through because that's what we do. And when you get on board with that, the ride is a lot smoother. French fry?” I scoffed a little at the response. 

“I'm gonna-I'm gonna be in my room. Let me know when there's a good day.” He grabbed the bag of food and took it back to his closet and shut the door behind him. 

“That’s my pie.” Dean said quietly. 

“We’ll get another one.” I replied. 

…

Dean and I stepped out to get him some more pie and decided to get him some eggs and bacon to make Kevin, the two of us thinking some home cooking could help the kid out a little. 

When we got back, I sat at the table while Dean cooked on the stove. As he was finishing up, he called, “Hey, Kevin! Come in here and grab some of these eggs. Kev! Come on, man. You can't hide in there forever.” 

Kevin emerged, but not from the closet, no he came from the front door. _Geez, I’m losing my touch._ I thought, _I’m too worried about Sam too much to see if the prophet left or not_. “Where the hell have you been?” I asked. “What happened to being scared?” 

“I am scared. So I made a preemptive move.” 

Dean and I exchanged a look. “So...Made a what now?” He asked. 

“I can't sit here with the tablet like a...sitting duck and Crowley breathing down my ass.” More waves of fear came from him. “Getting rid of the tablet just takes off some of the pressure.” 

“Wait. Getting rid of it?” I asked as I stood from the table. 

“Temporarily. I hid it.” 

Panic came from both Dean and I. “What?” Dean asked, “Where?” 

“If I tell you where, it's not hidden, is it?” 

“Kevin, tell me where the damn tablet is, or I swear to you-“ 

“You'll what, Dean?” He asked before slamming the closet door shut behind him. 

“Kevin!” I shouted. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone new and very powerful entered the room. 

I turned to see a woman with a bun in her hair and a light suit stand being me with waves of purpose from her. “Kids. So cute when they're little. Then they turn into teenagers, and the party's over.” Dean turned and jumped at the voice. “We haven't been formally introduced, Dean. My name is Naomi.” She held her hand out to shake my hand, but I just backed away. 

Dean had waves of anger as I stood next to him. “Oh, we know who you are. And we know what you did to Cas after he got out of Purgatory.” 

“After I _rescued_ him from Purgatory, you mean, at the cost of many angels' lives.” She said with a wave of pride . 

“You screwed with his head and had him spy on us.” I remarked dryly. 

“Well, it is true that I have spoken with Castiel many times, trying to reach out to him, trying to help him. Dean, you _must_ have noticed how Purgatory changed him. I mean, he's been unstable in the past, but I was shocked at how damaged he is now.” She tried to show some compassion or concern over our friend, but neither of us were buying it. 

“Stop, okay? Don't-don't try to spin this.” Dean said with more anger coming from the both of us. “You think I don't know that you told him to try and kill me?” 

“Hmm. Yeah, I suppose that is how he would hear it.” 

“I was there lady,” I said, “it was brutal. _Angel_ brutal.” 

She ignored me. “When I learned of the Angel tablet, I did tell Castiel to get it at _any_ cost. That's my job—to protect heaven. I'm a warrior, just as you are. What would you expect? And now Castiel is in the wind with a hydrogen bomb in his pocket, and I-I'm scared, for all of us.” That part was very true from her part. Still it didn’t make me like her any better. 

“Save it. See, I don't trust Angels, which means I don't trust you.” Dean said. 

“And yet you haven't warded this place against us.” She pointed out. “I know. You're hoping Castiel will return to you. I admire your loyalty. I only wish he felt the same way. I know you don't want to believe it, Dean, but we're on the same side: shutting the Gates of Hell, bringing Castiel in from the cold. Take a moment. Think about what I've said.” She turned a little then back towards me. “Oh. I know you've been doing business with Ajay. He did mention, didn't he, that his way into Hell is through Purgatory? I knew you'd want to know. You see, we can be of help to each other.” She disappeared as my stomach flipped and my heart practically stopped. 

“Oh god.” I muttered in the shock. 

He grabbed his jacket and mine. “Let’s go. Come on.” I barely pulled it on as he dragged me out of there and into the Impala. 

The whole drive, which mind you Dean sped well above the speed limit the entire way there, I had flashes of the place. The killing, the fighting, and the running. It all was coming back to me. And I couldn’t imagine it. Sam was there. Could be trapped there. I was freaking out in my own head. I hardly spoke the whole way there. 

“We’re gonna get him back. Even if I have to break into the place myself.” Dean assured me, “but you need to pull it together okay? Nothing’s happened yet to worry about. We got this.” 

I looked to Dean then nodded. I didn’t speak, but I took his words to heart. _We got this_. 

…

We got to the spot where we had left Ajay. It was about time for them to return. Dean and I both anxiously walked through an ally as we found the yellow cab. Dean went up to the driver’s door and pounded on the window. It looked like Ajay was sleeping in the cab. “Ajay? Hey.” Dean said. Then he opened the door. I gasped as my heart leapt out of my chest. The reaper was dead in his seat. 

I was numb as we got rid of the body and the cab, the Impala now sitting where the cab used to be. We were weighing our options as we sat against the hood. Then Dean got an idea. One that I fought and protested him with, but he told me there wasn’t any other way. So I sat close to him as he made a call that I dreaded. “Yeah. Hey, it's me.” The other side was surprised at the phone call. “I know. I know, man. It's been a long time. I mean, I wanted to call. I did. I just, uh...I thought it might be better if I didn't.” 

“So good to hear your voice, Dean. I mean that.” I sniffed at the sound of Benny’s voice. 

“Hey Benny,” I said into the phone. “How you been?” 

“Hey Darlin’.” I could hear his smile. “Oh, you know...I get by.” 

“I guess I let you down, huh?” Dean said with a wave of guilt. 

“Look, I'm, uh...I'm just happy as hell to hear from you.” 

“You might change your mind about that.” I breathed in sharply as more tears escaped my eyes. 

“Why? What you mean?” Benny asked. 

“Benny, I got to ask you a favor. It's a big one.” Dean convinced Benny to come down to the city and to rescue Sam. 

We stayed at the spot for hour or two not speaking a word to each other. Eventually, Benny arrived. My face was still tear stained and I had bags under my eyes from not sleeping, but as soon as I saw him, I gave him a big hug, happy to see him. “Hey Darlin’.” I broke from him with a smile, “you’ve been cryin’.” 

“Don’t worry about me. It’s okay. I’m just a hot mess.” I chuckled a bit, trying to play it off.

He smiled brightly at me then looked up at Dean. “If you want nothing to do with this, I completely understand.” 

Benny exchanged a look with me, “Wow. When Dean Winchester asks for a favor, he's not screwing around.” 

A wave of grief and anxiety come from Dean. “Benny, sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do.” 

“Either of us.” My voice cracked more. Benny reached up and wiped a tear away from my face. 

“I know. I know.” He said. 

“But my little brother is stuck down there.” Dean pleaded. 

“This would be the little brother who wants to kill me, right?” I chuckled a little. 

“Yeah.” I replied. 

“You got access to the place.” Dean told him. 

“By ‘access,’ you mean ‘getting beheaded?’” I covered my mouth at that and looked away, knowing very well by Benny’s waves of acceptance that he would do it. 

Waves of guilt came from Dean and I as he said, “Yeah, you're right. It's too much. It's not like I've exactly been there for you lately.” His voice shook at the last few words. 

“What? Oh, come on, Dean. You know I love a challenge.” Benny said. 

“You’re serious?” Dean asked. 

“Hey, he's your brother. I say let's do this.” 

I shook my head, “Benny you don’t have to do anything-“ 

“It’s alright Darlin’.” He said. 

“I owe you.” Dean told him. 

“Oh, you don't owe me nothing. Truth is, uh...I could use a break from all this.” 

“It’s really been that tough?” I asked. 

“I'm not a good fit, Darlin’. Not with vampires and, for sure, not with the humans.” He looked down at me sadly, “I don't belong. And after a while...that starts to wear on you.” He laughed to lighten up. “Right? Cry me a river. Like you need to listen to this.” 

“Well, when you get back up here, we're gonna fix all that, okay?” Dean said, 

“When I get back?” Benny asked. That’s when I knew. _He’s not planning on coming back._ I held back sobs at the thought. 

Dean didn’t get that as he said with a voice full of hope and determination, “Yeah, you find the portal, and your ride out of Purgatory with Sam just like you did with me, okay? As soon as I send you back, we’re gonna haul our asses up to Maine, and we’re gonna be waiting there for you when you get topside.” 

After a moment, Benny said, “Yeah. That sounds like a plan, chief. Let's get on with it.” I closed my eyes and focused on breathing for a minuet. 

“You sure about this?” Dean asked. 

“Not my first rodeo, man.” Benny said. As Dean went to the Impala to grab his machete, I looked up to the sweet, blue eyes man. 

My chin shook as I cried a little more. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“It’s alright.” He smiled and chuckled a bit, “you love him. I gotta bring him back to ya.” 

I smiled, “yeah, yeah I do. And he loves me. I just...I don’t know if I’m prepared to lose _you_.” 

“You’ll always have me Darlin’. Just stay that gentle woman I’ve always known, alright?” 

I nodded and reached up to hug him again. He held me tightly as I fought my tears. “I’m gonna miss you so much. Thank you, Benny. Thank you. For everything.” I whisper to him. 

“Always.” He said. Then we pulled apart. Dean now had the blade in his hand and reached out with his other hand. They clasped hands in a shake and pulled together to hug tightly. I could see in Benny’s face how it pained both of them to say goodbye. 

“Thank you.” Dean said. 

They pulled apart. There was a moment as Benny stood in front of us. A few more tears fell, then Benny smiled at us, “Well, come on. You a wimp?” That caused one last smile between us. I reveled in his strength, his determination, and his light for one last time. I never saw it coming that I would never see him again.

Benny focused on my eyes for a moment more before Dean cut his head clean off. I broke down and cried out as his body fell to the ground. I heard the machete dropped to the ground as Dean pulled me into his chest. I sobbed into him for a few minutes as he held me. I sensed he was crying too in the quiet alley way. 

…

We put Benny’s body in the trunk of the Impala and hightailed it up to Maine. The whole time driving up there, I was hoping and praying to the universe that these two men, whom I loved, would return to me. But I knew that one probably wouldn’t. 

We got to the mile marker and parked. Dean and I both grabbed our guns and started the hike towards the spot. Memories of coming back for the first time flooded in as we searched for it. 

Finally we saw a flash of white light. Dean and I bolted for it and soon enough, Sam was standing in front of us. I sighed with relief as he came up to us. Dean then pulled the two of us into a bear hug. I obliged with tears in my eyes as I had both of my boys in my arms again. 

As we broke a part, I kept my hand to Sam’s shoulder. “Purgatory, right?” Dean said, “A real garden spot, ain't it?” 

“Yeah.” Sam said with waves of relief. I could also sense something else off him. I could feel strength and determination that could only come from one person: Bobby. 

I smiled with tears in my eyes as Dean asked, “Did you get ‘em out?” 

Sam had a wave of guilt. I sensed it too, Benny wasn’t there. “Only Bobby.” He told his brother. 

I fought a sob again as I sensed Dean’s grief as well as my own. “What? I mean, that's fantastic about Bobby.” 

“Dean, look—Benny, uh...He got us out.” A wave of understanding came from Sam. “A bunch of vamps showed, and he used himself as bait. I get the feeling that even if that didn't happen, he didn't want to come back, you know? I'm sorry.” Sam looked down at me and pressed a hand to my face. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” I whispered. 

“You're probably right.” Dean said. “So, uh...Bobby. How-how’d he hold up down there?” 

Sam smiled, we all did as he said, “He's good, all things considered. Ornery as hell, of course.” 

We chuckled. “As he should be. Let's put that old man where he belongs.” I nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah.” Sam pulled up his jacket sleeve, his arm was glowing in yellow and red with Bobby’s soul. “ _Solvo haec phantasmata in terram, et inde ad olympum._ ” He cut his arm and the soul floated out in a blueish-white light that rose to the sky. 

We all smiled as we watched it float effortlessly upward, but my heart dropped as it suddenly turned into a mix of red and black and stopped midair. 

“What the hell?” Dean asked. 

“Hello, boys.” I turned to see Crowley behind us. My breath hitched, as he looked up a the soul above us, he said, “Bobby Singer. I’d know you anywhere.” 

I quickly pulled my sword from Sam’s belt and held it out towards the demon. “Let him go, Crowley.” I practically growled. “He doesn't belong in Hell.” 

“He does if I say he does. He's inflicted untold damage on my kind. From where I sit, actually, Hell's too good for him. Really?” The three of us rushed at him with blind anger, but it wasn’t for long. I dropped my sword as he used his powers to fling us to three large trees. We were pinned to the trunks, several feet above the ground. We struggled as we looked down at the demon. “What?” He said quietly as the soul above him started to turn white again. He turned and I saw Naomi near him with a pleased look on her face. “Oh, come on!” The demon shouted. 

“Let me see if I've interpreted the situation correctly.” She told him. “The Winchesters have freed an innocent from Hell, to which you are wrongfully trying to return it.” 

“Siding with them, Naomi?” Crowley asked. “You don't know those three. Before they're done, we'll both be locked away.” 

“I'm just hoping they lock you away, dear. The rest I'll figure out.” 

He glared at her. “ _Bureaucrat_. You're fighting outside your weight class.” 

“ _Don't_ call me a bureaucrat.” She said menacingly and extended a hand to him. Soon she was glowing in pure angelic power. I stared in awe as I watched her eyes glow. Crowley soon enough disappeared and the three of us fell to the ground. 

I looked up just in time to see Naomi release Bobby’s soul and to watch him float to the sky. The three of us got to our feet as she said, “I told you you could trust me.” 

She then left. Sam turned to us in confusion. “What the hell was that about?” I walked up to where my sword was and picked it up, brushing off the dirt. 

“I'll tell you later. Let's get this trial done,” Dean said. We both turned to Sam as he pulled out a piece of paper. 

He said, “ _Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr_.” Suddenly, I sensed pain shoot through him as he grabbed his right hand and fell to his knees. He was in agony as both Dean and I went to him. 

“Sam? Sam!” I said as I fell to my own knees in front of him, grabbing the arm that was glowing. 

“Talk to me! What!” Dean shouted as the glowing faded from his arms. 

As he breathed hard, Sam said, “It's okay! It's okay! It's okay. I'm fine. It's done.” His pain was gone. “It's done.” 

We got Sam to his feet and we hiked back to the Impala. The only sounds around us were the occasional bird and leaves on branches swaying in the wind. Dean and I were sitting with our grief while also worried about Sam. I could sense the exhaustion in him from the trial, and the only thing I wanted to do was take him home. 

The first thing we did was get him sitting in his seat in the Impala. Then I looked to Dean, “what do you want to do about…” I trailed off as a few tears returned. 

“I’ll take care of him.” 

“Do you want help?” I asked. 

“Nah…” he looked out to the forest. “I gotta do this one on my own.” I nodded, and let him go to the trunk. I went around the car and got in the driver’s seat. 

I leaned back and closed my eyes sighing into the leather. “I was wrong.” I heard Sam say quietly. 

I turned to him confused. “About what?” 

“About Benny. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

“But I am. I was wrong about who he was...I saw the vamp, I didn’t see the _person..._ like you guys did.” 

I pressed a hand to his stubbled cheek and looked into his eyes. They looked brown in the dark. “It’s okay.” I said. “How are you feeling?” 

His mouth upturned a little, “I’m good.” He lied. 

“No you're not.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “You can tell me, Sam.” 

He looked away with a worried look. “Dean’s right...I’ve been feeling off. I want to do this. I _need_ to do this, but after tonight...I’m just tired.” 

I moved closer to him and brushed the hair out of his face while his hand grasped my other one. “We’ll figure it out. I’m just...I’m glad that you came back to me. I don’t know what would I have done if we didn’t get you out…” I stopped as a few tears came from my eyes again. I sucked in a breath, and said with a chuckle, “god it feels like I haven't stopped crying. Not since Naomi told us you were in Purgatory. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think...I thought I was going to lose to that place.” 

“But you didn’t.” He stared at me a moment with a small smile as he pressed his own hand to my face. “There’s was a moment there. Where...I was there and I was fighting with Bobby and Benny, I thought...for a moment there was a close call. The first thing I thought of was you.” A few tears brimmed his eyes. “I couldn’t stop thinking that I could have died, and...I never got to tell you that I love you.” 

I froze for a moment, then smiled brightly. “You love me?” I asked with a little disbelief. I mean I thought he did, but he had never said that to me before. Always cautious with what he said to me about his true feelings. 

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “I love you. I-“ I interrupted him with a kiss. I kissed him with every bit of love I had for him. Every bit of passion and joy I had in that moment. To which he happily kissed me right back. 

I broke apart a moment, “I love you too.” I whispered. He grinned at me as I felt love and relief wash over him. He kissed me again and held me close. We kissed and kissed and kissed for a while, hardly breaking to breathe as we sat close in the front seat of the Impala. We only stopped when our lips went numb. 

I reveled in the quiet and in his arms. _He loves me. And I love him. Finally._ I thought. Eventually, we pulled apart, knowing Dean was due back soon. So I climbed out of the car and walked around when we heard the trunk open again. I found him as he closed it up. Waves of grief was still coming from him as I looked up sadly at Dean. 

I pulled him into a silent hug, knowing words wouldn’t be enough for this moment. He held me there a moment, a silent wave of relief from his grief and worry. After a few seconds, he pulled away and silently wiped away the few tears that were still on his face. 

We got in the car and pulled away, driving out of the woods. After a few minutes of quiet, Dean asked Sam, “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll live.” 

Dean looked back at me, “I buried Benny...but I didn't burn his bones.” I nodded as he looked to Sam. “After he said he'd try to get you out of there, it just didn't seem right. I know you got no use for him, but-“ 

“No, no, no. You know what?” Sam said, “I get it. I do. He's a... He's a little different from what I thought. So, go ahead and leave the door open if you want.” 

I smiled a little at that. Dean then replied, “Alright, well, let's go check in with Prophet boy and see where he stashed that tablet.” 

Dean explained to Sam what happened during his trip to hell while we drove towards Garth’s boat. There was so much going on in my own head. Sam and I were together and in love. It should be simple right? But then the trials were happening, and it seemed like he wasn’t doing that great after the last one. Exhaustion was wafting off him every second closer. I was worried about what would happen if he failed. Then there was also Benny. Losing him...losing him was a wake up call. He was my friend, and he died for Sam. The trials were doing more than just beating up Sam in ways he could never heal from, it caused the death of someone I cared about. _What if it does more_? I asked myself. I didn’t get to answer as we finally made it to the hideout. 

The three of us got out and went inside. Dean opened up the door and let us inside, “Kevin? It’s us.” It was dark as we entered. We used flashlights to look around as I sensed nothing.

“No one’s here.” I said with shock. Sam and Dean were wafting off worry as Dean found the light switch and turned it on. 

“Kevin!” Dean called out as we saw the place in the light. The endless notes and papers on the wall were gone as well as everything that was on the table in front of us. 

“Kevin?” Sam called out as I looked around. “He's gone. He took all our stuff, his notes…” 

“Dammit.” I said as frustration and worry filled the room. 

“I saw this coming.” Dean said with a wave of guilt. “Finally freaked. Little geek made a run for it.” 

“Yeah, but where?” Sam asked. 

“Who knows? He’s been gone for while...I can’t sense any trace of him.” I looked it Sam. “It’s like the place has been wiped clean.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“It’s like someone cleansed it. You know with sage or something.” I paused a moment in thinking. “I don’t think he wants to be found.” 

Dean nodded then said with a wave of determination, “come on. Let’s go check his Mom’s.” 

We left the boat in haste and headed straight for her location. When we got there, the place was wiped clean too. The Tran’s were gone, Sam was still reeling from the second trial, and Dean and I had no idea what to do next except to go home. _God what kind of mess did we get ourselves into now?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! Another Charlie episode with Pac Man Fever!


	19. Pac Man Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is in the wind, but Sam isn’t doing so well. As we worry about him, a visit from Charlie then complicates things with a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Charlie, yay! Can’t believe we’re heading into the last episodes of season eight! I love this season so much and I’m kinda sad to see the last bits of this part of the story. Working through season nine still and enjoying it. I might slow down on these episodes, or maybe take a break from posting to finish nine before posting Pt. 3. Anyways, enjoy!-Indigo

_“Just keep in mind: the more we value things outside our control, the less control we have.”_ —Epictetus 

  
  


Sam was still sleeping as I finally crawled into bed with him. We returned home finally around Noon that day, and Sam was exhausted. So we sent his delirious ass to bed. We expected him to get up again around dinner, so Dean made some of Bobby’s chilly that could be left on the stove till late. We worked on tracking down Kevin for a while until I was yawning. Dean then ordered my ass to bed as well. 

I walked into Sam’s room and threw off my shoes. I took off my jeans and just slept in one of his old t-shirts. When I silently crawled in, he stirred. “Shh.” I whispered as I threw the blanket over myself. He was sleeping on his stomach, but unconsciously turned over to pull me towards him. I smiled as I gave his forehead a kiss and went to sleep. 

I was still worried sick, but I hoped the sleep would help. I woke early the next morning, and he still was radiating off exhaustion, so I let him sleep in and took a shower in my room. As I got dressed, I could smell bacon and coffee. _Dean’s up_. I thought as I brushed my hair out then threw my everyday makeup on. 

Soon enough I was out of my room and headed to Sam’s door. I opened it quietly and checked on him through the crack. He was still fast asleep. I sighed and let him rest, reasoning he would get up when he’s ready. So I closed the door silently and went down the hall towards the pleasant smell of breakfast. 

“Morning.” I said as I walked in. I went straight to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup. 

“Morning.” Dean said while flipping a pancake. “How’s he doing?” 

A wave of concern came from him. “He’s still asleep. Completely out cold.” 

“He still breathing?” He asked half-joking. 

I chuckled, “yes. He’s breathing. Just exhausted.” I walked over to stand next to him at the stove. “How are you doing?” I could still feel his grief. Hell I was still dealing with mine. The death of our friend still fresh. 

“I’m okay. Promise.” He lied. ‘How many cakes you want?” 

I gave him a look but said, “three.” We proceeded to have breakfast, speaking over little things. Dean was planning a beer run and I wanted to catch up on some reading. I had yet to finish going through the whole library. We both had hoped, though we never said it, that Sam would wake from the smell of breakfast. But he never came. 

So we cleaned up and put things away, then I retreated to the library once again. I had checked on Sam once more when I realized he had been in bed for over twenty four hours. So I fetched him a glass of water and set it on his nightstand for when he did wake up. 

I returned just in time to see Dean off to the store. I just asked him to grab me more coffee creamer and he left for his beer run. I sat in the library with a book in my hand and my feet propped up on one of the chairs. 

About an hour or so later, Dean returned. I gave him a silent smile as he set down the pack of beer and the bag of groceries on the table. He was waving off a little worry as he took off his jacket and sat down in front of me and his laptop. 

Dean opened up a beer, and as I looked up Sam walked into the war room with waves of exhaustion and a little confusion, rubbing his face as he slightly stumbled through. I smiled at his very fluffy bed head and chuckled. Dean looked up too and said, “Man, I'm telling you, give me five minutes with some clippers, and…” 

“Oh, shut up.” Sam said as he combed through his hair with his fingers to get rid of the bed head. I chuckled at that too. “Uh, what time did I lay down?” 

Dean and I exchanged a look. “You took a siesta around noon. Yesterday.” He then grabbed another beer and tossed it in Sam’s direction. 

Sam didn’t see it coming as the bottle flew right past him and fell to the floor shattering the glass. I gave Dean a dirty look. 

“I’m sorry, I, uh…” Sam stuttered 

“That's why we don't have nice things, Sam.” I rolled my eyes as Sam stumbled a bit on the step into the library. 

“Oh, that’s rich, Dean. You better clean that up off my floor, I’m just saying.” He waved off annoyance at my order. “You okay?” I then asked Sam. 

“Yeah, I'm, I'm fine, I just,” he leaned on the table in front of us and rubbed his face, “uh, you know what, I’m gonna get dressed. We should go find Kevin.” He started to wave off anxiety as he swayed off balance. 

“Hey, easy. Sit down.” I tried to coax him with a hand on his arm. 

Dean stood up and said, “Easy, sleeping beauty. Look, man, I've hacked into every security camera around Garth's houseboat, Kevin's hometown, where Mrs Tran lived…” 

“And?” Sam asked. 

“Well, nothing so far.” We all had a wave of defeat at that. 

Sam then had a wave of panic, “Dean, we have to find him.” 

“Sweetie, I know.” I said as I stood to gently grab his shoulder. “I know, but Garth is out looking for him, we got a hunter APB out on Kevin, we will do what we can from here while you get better.” 

“I'm fine.” He said, then turned to his brother, “Dean, I can still go out there, I can still hunt.” 

Dean and I exchanged a look. “Really?” Dean asked. 

“Alright, you want to be a stubborn ass, fine.” I said to him, “let’s go. But first-

“Come with us.” Dean said with a smirk. He got up and we led Sam to the shooting range. The bunker had one, along with a room that reminded me of a gym next door, towards the back. Dean and I discovered it as we looked through the archives much to our delight. _Private range? Hell yes_. 

We entered and Dean took out his gun. He loaded it with a few bullets. “This is stupid.” Sam protested. 

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms and watched Dean shoot the target twice, hitting center form. He silently handed it to me. I cocked it and shot it twice, hitting once in the chest and one in the head. “Still got it.” I said smugly. 

Dean then said, as I handed him the gun back, “Alright. You hit that target, we'll talk about getting you back out there.” 

“No problem.” Sam said as he was handed the gun. He aimed out as I watched with crossed arms again. Dean was the same as we watched him. Sam wavered a little, then used his other hand to steady the gun. He shot twice. Only hitting the wall. 

I sighed as Sam lowered the gun. Dean then said, “Look, man, this second trial hit you a lot harder than that first one. I don't know whether it was just more intense or what.” 

Sam looked a little defeated, “Felt the same. Till the next day.” 

“So,” I said, “we're gonna sit tight. Keep an eye out until you get better. Okay?” Dean silently tossed a used shell casing into the range and walked away. 

Sam stared at the target a moment and sighed again. He gave the gun back to me, and we left the range. The two of us went back to the library to an email notification on one of the laptops. Sam sat in front of it and opened it up. “It's from Charlie.” He said with surprise. “‘In the neighborhood, found you guys a case.’ Found us a case?” 

I furrowed my eyebrows, “In the neighborhood? How the hell does she know where we are?” I asked. 

“Uh, well, she doesn't.” Sam said, “Not exactly, at least. It says she tracked our cells to a twenty mile radius, then the signal went out. Huh. This place must be in some kinda, like, Bermuda Triangle.” 

A wave of impression came from Dean and he said, “What, are you saying we can make and receive phone calls from here and nobody can track us? Man I love this place.” 

“Me too.” I said with a smile. 

We gave Charlie the location and went outside to the Impala to welcome her. The three of us leaned against the trunk of the car as we watched Charlie pull up in her yellow Chevy. I smiled as she climbed out. 

“Your Highness!” Dean said with a smile. 

“What’s up bitches?” She said. Then came up and gave Dean a hug. 

“Weasley!” I said with a smile as she hugged me. 

“Granger!” She replied then went up to Sam. He gave her a quick hug who, after breaking apart from her, leaned back heavily on the car and grunted. I pressed a hand to his shoulder as I focused on him a moment. “You okay, Sam?” She asked with a wave of concern. 

“Yeah, no, I'm, I'm good, yeah,” He said. I took my hand away but was still worried. “What're you doing in Kansas?” 

“Uh...a comic convention. In Topeka.” She lied. 

I raised an eyebrow and asked, “In the middle of the week?” She still didn’t know about my abilities, so I had to call her out more subtly. 

“Girl's gotta get her collectibles. So, are you gonna invite me into your dungeon, or do I gotta answer your _questions three_ first?” 

I chuckled, “Lucky for you, our Sphinx is off on vacation, so we’ll just let you in.” 

Sam smirked. “Allow us.” He said as we walked towards the Bunker entrance. “Let us introduce you to the Men of Letters.” 

We let her in to the bunker and she was waving off wonder and excitement. We showed her around the war room and the library as we explained the story. The four of us sat down at one of the library tables as we finished. 

“Holy awesome. Too bad they got wiped out, though that is what they get for the sexist name.” Charlie replied. 

“Right?” I agreed playfully. 

Sam then said, “Well, anyway, that's our skinny. How about you?” 

“Um, made a deal with the _yesteryear_ weirdos, we're gonna team up to stomp the shadow orcs. You guys are still coming to the mid-year jubilee, right?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Dean said with smiles all around. 

“So what about this case you brought us?” Sam asked. 

She pulled out her tablet to show us, “When I was in Topeka, I saw this pop up over the wire. Tom Blake, a checkout clerk in Salina, who went missing on his way home from work. He was found dead yesterday, his insides liquefied. Locals have no idea what happened, they tried to bury the report so people wouldn't freak, but I flagged it. I have eliminated the following things that go bump in the night…” 

“Wait a second.” I said, “When did you become such an expert?” 

“Well, after you guys left, I dug into all things monsters. I'm a wee bit obsessive. If ‘wee bit’ means _completely._ I also found this series of books, by Carver Edlund?” I had a grin come over my face as I fought a laugh. The brothers exchanged a look of discomfort. “Did those books really happen?” 

They both looked away as I whispered, “yeah. I’ve been _forbidden_ to read them.” 

“Wow. That is some meta madness.” She said, then turned to Dean. “Thanks for saving the world and stuff.” Then turned to Sam, “Sorry you have zero luck with the ladies.” 

I couldn’t hold back laughter as Sam said, “wha-“ he turned to Dean, “We need to find every single copy of those books and burn them.” 

“They're online now, so good luck with that.” Charlie told them. 

“Awesome.” Dean said. 

“Okay, hey.” I said to Sam, “your luck right now isn’t _so_ bad.” He sighed and smirked. 

Then I felt a wave of pride from Dean and realization from Charlie. “Wait. You guys?” I nodded as she smiled with excitement. “Oh my god, I knew it! When did this happen?” 

“They finally got over themselves about four months ago.” Dean blurted out. 

“Dean.” I chided. 

“What, it’s true.” He got up and said, “Well, you two crazy kids deal with the book thing, You and I will go see if there's anything to this, uh, case of yours.” He said gesturing to me. 

“I don’t wanna leave Sam.” I told him as Sam’s stubbornness came out again. 

“I’m coming with you.” He told him and stood up. He staggered as he almost fell over. I narrowly grabbed him by the arm to keep him up right. 

“Woah.” Charlie said as she stood herself. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” He said. 

“Liar.” I mumbled. 

Then Dean said, “No. You're taking a knee as long as you're off your game.” 

“I’ll stay with him to make sure he does.” I told the elder brother as he moved to leave. 

Charlie then said, “I’ll go with you.” 

“No disrespect, okay, but there's a big difference between reading about hunting and _actually_ hunting.” Dean said with a wave of protectiveness. 

A wave of determination came from her, “I’m coming with.” 

Dean and I exchanged a smirk. We took Charlie to the gun range to do the same test as we did with Sam. I left him sitting on a chair to watch as Dean loaded the gun again. 

Charlie was waving off annoyance as she stood next to him. “For serious?” 

“Okay, now, if you can hit that target then we can talk about you actually-“ Charlie took the gun from him and fired twice. Both in the head of the form. 

“Holy shit,” I said proudly. “Alright, badass.” 

She smiled back at me then back to the elder Winchester. “What?” She asked as Dean stared at her. 

“Alright, if you're gonna do a ridealong, then, uh...you gotta lose the novelty t-shirts.” He walked away. 

Charlie looked down at her t-shirt and said, “Son of a pantsuit.” 

…

After Dean and Charlie left, I made lunch for Sam and I. He was still grumbling about not being able to hunt, but I told him that we wanted him to rest. Dean was worried too as he had called Sam earlier while he tried and failed hitting the target in the shooting range. 

I was working on some sandwiches in the kitchen while he sat at the small table on his laptop. “You keep looking at it, your brain won’t rest.” I told him without looking up from the food in front of me. 

“I’m fine.” He punctuated with a yawn. 

“Liar.” I said with a smile and in a slight singsong voice. 

He rolled his eyes as I plated the sandwiches and took them over to the table. “Nothing new has come up, but I’m keeping an eye on the police radio…” 

He trailed off as I gave him a ‘cut the shit’ look, and he shut the laptop. I put the plate in front of him and said, “eat. Please.” He picked up the sandwich and began eating slowly. “Thank you.” We ate quietly for a few minuets, then my cell phone went off. “Hello.” 

It was Dean. “Hey. How’s Sam?” 

“Finally got him to eat. Still looks like crap.” I said with a smirk. Sam just shook his head with a wave of annoyance. 

“Okay. Coroner won’t let us look at the body.” 

“Why?” 

“Wants a ‘Jurisdiction form.’” He sighed. “Hate to say it ESP, but we need backup.” 

“Come on, I’m sure you guys are fine.” 

“We are but we need to break in tonight and an extra pair of hands for it.” 

I huffed and avoided Sam’s eyes. “Fine. I’ll meet you in town.” We exchanged a meeting place and hung up. I got up and swiped the now empty plates. 

“They need us?” Sam asked as he stood up with a wave of hope. 

“Nice try.” I took the plates to the sink and walked towards the entrance of the room. “They need backup. Dean asked for me, _you_ are staying here.” 

“Come on, I can-“ 

“Sam.” I went up to him and placed my hand on his cheek, “you need rest. I can feel the exhaustion coming off you. Please, just stay home where you’re safe?” 

“It’s my job.” He pleaded. 

“I know. But you can’t do your job if not one hundred percent. That’s how you get someone or yourself killed and you know it.” He looked down at that. I sighed. “Hey. Just take the day, for me...please?” 

He sighed heavily but nodded. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “But you’ll call if something big comes up?” He asked quietly. 

“Samuel.” I chided, then shook my head. “I’ll call if it’s dire okay?” He chuckled at that. Then I kissed him again and ran off to my room. I threw on my Fed suit and my hair into a messy bun on top. I grabbed my gun and took off from the bunker. 

I took my bike and met up with Dean and Charlie at a diner as it was getting dark. Charlie waved off excitement as I parked and turned off my bike next to the Impala. “You ride a motorcycle?” She asked. 

I took off my helmet and said, “yeah. Have been for a while.” 

“Awesome. How’s Sam?” 

“Still being a stubborn ass, but resting for now.” 

Dean then came up to us, “just heard the police scanner. Two kids found another body.” 

“Oh crap.” I muttered.

We stashed my bike nearby, and we headed towards the spot together. It was along an abandoned stretch of railroad tracks where the body was found. We pulled up to the crime scene as Charlie was waving off anxiety. “Maybe you should go first this time.” She said. 

“Nuh-uh. Back on the horse, kiddo, come on.” Dean said. We got out of the car and went up to a uniformed cop. 

We showed her our badges as Dean and I silently encouraged Charlie, “hey there. I am Special Agent Ripley, these my partners-“ 

“Save it.” The cop said, “your other agent’s over there.” 

As she let us through we all exchanged a look, then we saw Sam. _What the actual hell_? I asked myself as we walked up to him. Dean and I were both wafting off anger and concern over him as he asked us, “Took you guys so long?” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked. 

“Working the case, same as you.” He pointed in the direction where the body was. “Jake Hill, librarian. Went missing yesterday, no relation to the other vic. Coroner already swooped in and scooped up what was left of him.” 

“Yeah, we met her, bit of a stickler.” Dean told him, “Well, if there's not a body, there's nothing else to see here, so why don't you head on home?” 

“Still have to talk to witnesses.” 

“Well, we can handle that.” I said crossing my arms and turned to Charlie, “Charlie, why don't you go talk to the witnesses.”

“But I don't wanna miss the broman-

“Charlie.” Dean said to get her to go off. I gave her an apologetic look as she walked away towards the teenagers a little disappointed. “Look, man, I know you're frustrated, but you're also sick.” 

“I’m not leaving, Dean.” Sam said. 

I couldn’t help that I was pissed, “Oh I should have cuffed your ass. Are you kidding me?” I asked him. He avoided my eyes and a small wave of guilt came from him. “What happened to waiting for me to call?”

“A body dropped.” He said defensively. 

I huffed in response while Dean said, “I know you wanna help, I do, but-“ 

“Dean, you cannot take care of the both of us. I need to be out here. Play through the pain, right?” 

I would have laughed if I wasn’t still upset. Dean said defensively himself, “Come on man, don't quote me to me.” 

Thank goodness Charlie walked back to us. “What’s up?” I asked. 

“So the boys said they noticed something on the body's arm before it covered them in years of future therapy. Said it looked like a blue handprint.” 

Dean nodded then said, “Sounds like something you should read about. In a book. At home.” 

“I'm not leaving until we find out whatever is doing this.” Sam said firmly. 

“Whatever.” Dean said then stalked off. 

Charlie then looked to Sam, “You guys fight like an old married couple.” I snorted at that. _Right you are, Charlie._

“Charlie…” Sam started. 

She then turned to me and said quietly, “Does this mean we don't have to break into the coroner's office anymore?” 

Before I could answer, Sam said, “That’s a great idea.” Then I heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine. 

“Seriously?” I said. 

They both looked to the car. “Is he leaving? He's leaving!” Charlie said. 

“That's alright. I stole your car, I think I know where he's going. Come on.” 

“Cool. Wait, you stole my car?” Charlie asked. We looked back at him and he shrugged. 

“I took my truck keys with me.” I told her as we followed. “Sorry.” 

We got to the car, just in time for me to stop Sam from getting in the driver’s seat. “Seriously?” He said. 

“Yes. It’s Charlie’s car. And need I remind you the last time you were driving and you were this out of it?” He gave off another wave of guilt as he tossed Charlie her keys. He knew exactly what I was talking about. Lucifer keeping him up long enough to fall asleep behind the wheel. 

We got in the car and drove straight to the morgue. Hiding the yellow car in the back of the parking lot, we broke in easily, finding that Dean wasn’t there yet. We knew he would be there eventually, so Sam went to wipe the tapes and buy us some time there. Once that was finished, we heard the Impala drive up, so the three of us waited at the back door. Dean broke in and came in quietly with his flashlight. He jumped, startled when he saw us. 

“What took you so long?” Sam asked. 

I rolled my eyes as Dean said, “I stopped for gas.” Sam gave him a quick look. “Shut up. Body's in here.” 

We followed him down the hall but turned when we saw headlights pull up through the front glass doors of the building. “The hell?” I said. 

Then Charlie ran off the hall. “Charlie. Charlie!” Dean called lowly. 

She disappeared around the corner, then quickly returned, “It's the coroner. I got this.” She said with a wave of determination. 

We quickly went into the morgue and went straight for the chambers that held the bodies. We looked through the files. Dean found the one where the latest body should have been put, but when he opened it, the body was missing. “The hell? It’s empty.” He said with a wave of frustration. 

Sam was looking through them and said, “uh…they burnt the bodies.” 

“Already?” I asked. 

“Yeah, they think it's some kinda like, uh, outbreak scenario. Even got the CDC to sign off on it.” 

“These folks run a tight ship.” Dean said and closed the chamber. Sam and I looked through the files some more and started taking pictures of them. “So does this mean we need to take Silkwood showers now, or is this still a case?” 

“Yeah, something about that mark the kid saw rings a bell.” Sam said, “Probably have to check the lore, or maybe Dad's journal.” 

“Hurry up.” Dean ordered. 

“We’re going as fast as we can, Dean.” I snapped. Soon enough we finished and put the files back where we found them. The three of us had to climb through a back window, but we got out of there. Sam and Dean went to the Impala while I waited behind Charlie’s car. 

She came back and we got in. I told her that the boys already left for the bunker, and I asked her to drive me back to my bike. “So Dean told me about the trials.” 

“Oh.” I said. “What do you think?” 

“They sound insane.” 

“Right?” I asked. “I didn’t like it the minute they decided to do it. I mean, closing the gates of hell is great and all but-“ 

“Super dangerous.” She looked at me, “how are you doing about all of it?” 

“Honestly...I’m worried about Sam.” I sighed. “I love him, and he loves me...I don’t want to lose him. I’ve already lost so much because of this life...I can’t lose him too.” 

She smiled. “You guys seem really good together.” 

“We are...I mean, what you saw tonight, that was basically our first fight since we got together.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” I smiled. “He’s stubborn, but only because he’s so passionate about what we do. Sam, he...he puts the world on his shoulders. I just hate that it seems like he’s destroying himself in the process.” 

“Have you told him that?” She asked, concern coming off her. 

“Not really...I’m trying to be supportive. It’s not like he can pull out of this.” 

“You should. And maybe he won’t pull crap like this. You gotta set some boundaries you know.” 

I smiled. “Thanks Weasley.” 

“No problem Granger.” She smiled back. 

…

“Well we can cross Chubacabra off the list.” I said putting down the print outs of the M.E. Report. We were back at the Bunker in our normal clothes brainstorming what we were hunting. The four of us were sitting at one of the library tables. Charlie had her tablet out while Dean was next to me going through his dad’s journal. I was reading through a few books. 

“Leviathan.” Sam said as he pulled a book off the shelf and sat down in front of me. 

“No, they consume their prey.” Charlie said. 

“Well, maybe the vics were leviathan.” 

“No black goo on either scene in the coroner reports.” 

He was waving off determination as he guessed, “Dragons, they uh-“ 

“No signs of burns on the vics.” 

A wave of frustration came from him. “I hate that thing.” He waited a beat, then said, “I want one.” 

I chuckled. “You got a birthday coming up.” 

Before another word could be said, Dean had a wave of realization. “Wait a second. Djinn.” 

“Djinn vics don't get liquefied.” Charlie remarked. 

“No no no, not regular Djinn.” He continued. “According to this, there's a bastard offshoot. Uh, their eyes light up blue, they pass as humans, all that regular jazz, except these leave their victims with jelly-like insides, and supposedly, when they poison their victims, they leave behind a blue handprint.” A wave of pride came off him for finding the monster. 

“I hate that thing.” Dean smirked at her. “And I want one.” Charlie said. I smirked at that. 

“So these things die like regular Djinn?” I asked. 

“Silver blade dipped in lamb's blood, yeah. And now we just gotta find the asshat.” 

“Alright, well, breakthrough means snack time to me,” Charlie got up and packed up her tablet, “and I wanna just stretch my legs. I will pick us up some grub, and unlike you, Sam, I will not forget the pie.” 

She left the room and quickly went up the stairs. As soon as she left the bunker, Dean said, “She seem a little off to you?” 

“Since the second she got here.” Sam said. 

“She was lying about Topeka. Clearly hiding something.” I said. 

“I’ll talk to her about it when she gets back.” Dean said. 

Dean then went off to figure out the knives situation. Sam and I both dove into research about the subspecies of Djinn. Though I had a bit of a hard time focusing. I was still upset with Sam. _How could he go behind my back? I thought he was above that? I mean I know he’s stubborn, hell I’m stubborn too sometimes. But really? Crashing a case for no reason?_ I was twisting my ring subconsciously at my thoughts as I tried to read from a tome on Djinn. 

“What’s wrong?” I heard Sam asked. 

“What?” After a beat I said, “nothing.” 

“You're fiddling with your ring. You do that when you're anxious.” I was taken aback a little. 

“You notice that?” I asked. 

He smirked a little, “yeah. But tell, me what’s wrong?” 

I rested my hands in my lap. I told him calmly, “I’m still kinda mad at you.” 

He looked down a moment. “Yeah.” 

“It was dick move going behind my back.” 

“I know...I’m sorry. I just...I want to help. I need to help.” 

“Sam. I know...but you can’t go behind our backs like that. Behind _my_ back.” I shrugged a little. “We’re in a serious relationship now. We have to communicate with each other right?”

He nodded and closed the book in front of him. “Right....I just don’t want to be left behind.” 

“You're not though. You needed to take a step back to care of yourself. You _still_ need to do that.” He sighed in response. “Sam, we're not trying to hurt you or hold you back. Dean and I are trying to do the opposite.” I reached out and took his hand across the table. “We love you, and we want you to be at your best. Which means taking care of you when you're sick. Even when you don’t like it.” I said with a smirk. 

He smiled back and stroked my hand with his thumb. He then looked around. “Shouldn’t Charlie have come back by now?” 

I checked the time, “yeah.” I said. “I’ll call her.” I let go of his hand, smiling a little at his little wave of sadness for the loss of contact, and pulled out my phone. I called and waited through the rings. “I got her voicemail.” I told him then said at the beep, “hey Charlie, it’s me. We’re getting hungry, where are you? Call me back.” 

It wasn’t until the next morning when we all got really worried. Sam was on his third call with her voicemail. “Charlie, it's Sam. Um, again. Call us. Okay?” He hung up as he began a short coughing fit. I left my book on the table and rubbed a hand on his back coaxing him to sit down. Once he finished, I looked up to see Dean walk into the war room. Waves of worry were coming from all three of us. Though Dean and I exchanged a look about Sam. 

“Hey.” I said. 

“Any word from Charlie?” Dean asked. 

“Uh, no.” Sam said. “And there was no comic convention in Topeka. I don't know why...I mean, why would she lie to us?” 

I stood at the table as Dean said, “One way to find out.” He pulled out his cellphone. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“When I called from her phone, I turned on her GPS.” He tracked her down at an apartment building and we all moved. 

Despite Dean and mine’s protests, Sam insisted he come along. So we took him, thinking that we were just tracking down Charlie. We got to the apartment and knocked on her door. Sam was a little panicked as he shouted, “Charlie! Hey, Charlie, you in there?” 

I couldn’t sense anything as he picked the lock and we entered. The boys went in first while I followed.

“Oh no.” I said as we saw the livingroom area completely trashed. The three of us took our our guns and checked the room for any intruders Furniture was flipped over and papers were on the floor. I couldn’t sense anyone there. We started surveying the room, looking for any clue for what Charlie was here for. 

Sam then found a box filled with fake ID’s on the dining table. “The hell?” He said as I walked over. They all had Charlie’s picture. And next to it was her laptop. Sam sat down in front of it. 

“What the hell is this place?” Dean asked. 

“Whatever it is, it belongs to Charlie.” I said then picked up a fake passport. “Or some variation of her.” 

“Who the hell is she, Jason Bourne? Okay, so we got no forced entry, so either it was somebody that she knew, or…” 

“Djinn.” Sam finished. A pit in my stomach formed. 

Dean then found Charlie’s phone. “Here's all our missed calls. You got anything on her laptop?” 

“Yeah, um, she's been making donations through her aliases to Shawnee County General here in Topeka.” 

“What, a charity?” I asked. 

“A patient. Gertrude Middleton.” 

“We need answers. We’ll take Gertrude, you keep Djinn-digging.” Dean told him then left the apartment swiftly, and we headed to the hospital. 

The nurse’s were surprised that the woman had visitors but let us through. Gertrude was a comatose patient. It was sad to see, but even worse when I realized I couldn’t sense any emotion from her. 

The nurse who was working on some physical therapy with the red headed woman spoke with us. “Getrude's been in a persistent vegetative state for sixteen years. About a year ago her condition got worse. This ventilator is the only thing keeping her alive.” 

“How did this happen?” I asked. 

“She and her husband were hit by a drunk driver. He didn't make it. They were on their way to pick up their daughter from a sleepover.” 

Dean and I exchanged a look, “their daughter.” Dean said. 

“She was twelve. She got into trouble after her parents' accident. Nobody's heard from her since. Folks have been donating to cover Gertrude's care over the years. It's a sweet gesture, but the truth is, she's gone.” Wheels were turning in both of our heads. 

“She ever get any visitors?” 

“A couple nurses said they thought they saw someone in here reading to her, but nobody's ever officially signed in to visit her.” The nurse finished up and said, “She's all alone. If you'll excuse me, I have to make my rounds.” 

“Thank you.” I said and she left. 

Then Dean went up to the woman, “You've got one hell of a daughter, Mrs Middleton. I promise you we will find her.” I smiled sadly at that. Truth was, I wasn’t sure she could hear us, but I hoped she did. 

…

We returned to the bunker and was in the middle of telling Sam about Charlie’s mom. “So no chance of recovery, huh.” Sam said. 

“No.” I said sadly. 

Dean then said, “Gertrude seemed like a cool mom, too. Kind, strong, taken from her family way too young—remind you of anybody?” A pang of sadness came from the both of them. I had one too. It made me think of my own mother. We all sat down at a table in the library. “Did you find anything?” 

“I think so. A John Doe from nine years ago. The original coroner wanted the body sent to the CDC, but the coroner's new assistant ‘accidentally’ ordered the body to be burned.” 

“New assistant?” I asked. 

“Jennifer O’Brien.” 

“Coroner’s a hell of a cover for hiding kills.” Dean remarked.

“Now get this.” Sam said then turned the laptop infront of him around. “CDC never heard from Jennifer this time either. She faked the reports, burned the bodies to cover her tracks.” 

“So why does she get sloppy again after _nine_ years, start leaving the bodies where they can be found?” 

“Well, let's go ask her. According to this, she owns two pieces of property in town, one two-bedroom house about ten minutes from here, and an abandoned shipping warehouse.” 

“Course she does.” I said then we all got up from our seats and headed straight to the Impala. We drove towards the warehouse Sam had found and parked not far from it. Geared up with the silver knives we went straight in. 

Keeping my senses on, I searched for Charlie, and thankfully we found her quickly. In the main room of the place, she was strapped to a chair unconscious and waving off fear. Dean and I went to her while Sam moved to scope out the place. “Charlie.” I called to her as Dean shook at her, trying to wake her up. 

“Charlie! Hey!” He said as I looked down to see a blue handprint on her arm. 

“I’ll stay with her, find Sam.” I told him. Dean left while she started to become feverish. Still I tried to wake her up and used my abilities to try and calm the fever down, but it did nothing. “Where the hell are they?” I muttered to myself while undoing the bonds. 

Soon enough, they returned with a syringe of the Djinn’s blood. I sighed in relief as Sam held it up and injected Charlie in her arm. Nothing happened. “What the hell's going on?” Dean asked exasperated. 

“I don’t know.” I said. 

“Different Djinn,” Sam asked, “maybe she needs a different antidote?” 

I pressed a hand to her face, “Charlie?” I looked up to them, “She burning up.”

“Man, we’re not letting her turn into jello.” Dean said with another wave of panic.

“Okay, okay, uh. Okay, Djinn poison puts your brain in something like a feedback loop while your blood boils, right?” Sam asked quickly. 

“Right.” 

“Um, if the antidote didn't break the loop, then maybe we can find a way to break it from the inside. I mean, if Djinn take you to your happy place, your happy place is like a dream-“

“African Dream Root.” They said simultaneously. 

“Get enough for Dean.” I said pulling up another chair and a crate, “I’ll use my grace to guide us in, get to her faster.” 

“You sure?” Sam asked. 

“Yes.” With a nod, Sam ran off to the car. He returned with the concoction and gave it to Dean. I sat down in front of Charlie on the crate holding her hands. Sam picked off a piece of hair from her and placed it in the jar. 

“Alright, let's do this.” Dean downed it and grunted. “Ugh. Okay. Alright, I'm gonna need to go sleep fast, so, punch me.” Sam and I both gave him a look. “Look, man, I know you don't want to, okay-“ 

Sam threw him a right hook. Dean staggered backwards a little while Sam shook his hand from the shock. “Great plan huh?” I quipped. 

Dean ignored me and said, “Well, you're a little off your game there, cause I was-that was pretty-“

Sam cut him off with another punch which did the trick. Dean slumped into the other chair and was out cold. I grasped his hand in mine now as I looked up to Sam. “You got our six?” 

“Always.” He said with a wave of worry and determination. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I focused solely on Dean and Charlie’s waves as I tried to do what Cas had done all that time ago with Frank. With my focus, I followed the same paths, and soon enough, I woke up on the cold tile floor of a dark green room with forties jazz playing.

“...the hell?” I heard Dean. I slowly staggered up to see him behind a dark wood desk. He stood up and took off a white lab coat. His hair was now combed back and was waving off confusion. Underneath the white clothe was a well decorated green military uniform with his last name on it. I looked down to see myself in a similar outfit, though not as decorated and with a pencil skirt and heels. 

He went up to the record player in the corner of the room and tried to turn it off, but the music just kept playing. “Something doesn’t feel right.” I said. We exchanged a look as we saw the upturned table in the room. He went up to it and slid it away from the door. I looked for some kind of weapon, finding a heavy candle stick while Dean just took off one of the legs of the metal table. 

We went over to the door and he opened it. Both of us holding up our makeshift weapons, we walked into the hallway. It was littered with several dead bodies of military staff and nurses in white uniforms. As we walked down the hall, Dean asked, “What the hell is this?” 

I looked down at one nurse lying next to the wall to see a newspaper. I reached down and picked it up. My eyes grew wide as I it to showed Dean. “1951?” I asked. 

We moved forward some more and found an elevator. As Dean tried to open the doors I looked for something to pry it open. 

Then we heard a growl from behind us. Waves of hunger and anger came from two soldiers with fangs. We both held up our weapons, ready for a fight when the elevator doors next to us opened. Charlie was there, in black combat gear, a pony tail, eyepatch, and with a shotgun, she came out of it and blew away the vamps. 

She turned to us with a wave of pride, “Come with me if you wanna live.” I smirked a little as she said, “I've always wanted to say that. What're you guys doing in my dream?” She handed Dean the shotgun and pulled a handgun from her waistband for me. 

“You were attacked by a Djinn.” I told her. 

“The coroner, Jennifer, remember?” Dean asked. “Djinn usually send you to your, uh, your happy place,” Dean and I both looked around a little, “uh, no judgement, but, you got a really strange sense of happy, kiddo.” 

A wave of confusion and fear was now surrounding us, coming from Charlie as she took off her eyepatch. “Wait wait wait, no, no, no. Jennifer said that her kind feeds off _fear_. This isn't my happy place. It's a recurring nightmare of mine.” 

“What is this?” I asked as we began walking through the halls. 

“It’s a video game.” 

“Wait a second, you're telling me that this whole thing is a videogame?” Dean asked with a bewildered look. 

“It was called _The Red Scare_. A first person shooter against super-soldier vampires. I copied it off a game company's server before it was finished, reprogrammed it to reflect my flamingly liberal politics and then I released it. For free. Then they tracked me down and had me arrested. I was twelve.” 

“And you’ve been on the run ever since.” I said. 

She nodded, “So how do we get out of here?”

“I don't know. We gave you the Djinn antidote, it didn't take. And I killed the Djinn.” Dean said. 

“Both of them?” 

“There’s two?” I asked, suddenly panicked. 

Dean and I both looked at eachother. “Pull out now!” 

“I can’t. If I pull out now, Charlie could die.” 

“Wait, how are you here?” She asked. 

“Okay...short version? Dean used a thing called African dream root, but-I have abilities. I’m part angel. It’s a long story,” I said as a wave of confusion came from her. “I’ll explain later, but I used my abilities to get inside your head. I wouldn’t have done it unless it was life or death.” 

Thankfully, her brain works awfully fast. “Okay.” We started moving down the hall again dodging bodies and vamps. 

“We gotta get back and help Sammy.” Dean said, “Tell me about this game, maybe if we can win, we-

Suddenly three more vamps showed up as we turned a corner. We all shot at them and they were on the ground dead in seconds. Charlie then said, “Look, I don't know how long I've been out, but I've been through this level a thousand times already.” 

“What?!” Dean and I said simultaneously. 

“Every time I beat the level and save the patients, I get reset back to the beginning, only there's less weapons and the vampires are faster.” Another one hissed and came up behind us. Dean shot at him while Charlie and I took out the one ahead of us. “It's an infinite loop. Like, Pac-Man without level 256.” 

“Level what?” Dean asked. 

I rolled my eyes as Charlie said, “Nothing.” 

“Wait,” I said, “What patients?” 

Charlie took us to a medical ward in the building. We locked ourselves in and started looking through the curtained cots. Dean then found someone. “Charlie? I know who this is.” He said. 

We both went over to take a look. It was her mom. Charlie waved off a wave of confusion and guilt. “What are you talking about?” She asked. 

“When you went missing, we found your little crash pad. We saw the payments that you make for her.” Dean said. 

“So Dean and I went and visited your mom, looking for you.” I told her. 

“She's why I'm in Kansas.” A wave of guilt, sadness and grief surrounded us. “I sneak into the hospital whenever I can, and I just...I read to her. She used to read me to sleep at night when I was a kid. Sh-she'd read me _The Hobbit_.” She was holding back tears. “She's the reason I love the stuff I love.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Dean told her. 

A wave of defensiveness came from her as she said, “She’s not gone.” Then she walked away. Dean and I exchanged a look as I went to another cot. 

I opened the curtains to see someone I never expected. “Sam?” I said in a shaken voice. I went into the curtained room and sat on the bed with him. I brushed the hair out of his face as I tried to wake him up. Dean was behind me, waving off panic, as Charlie walked up too. 

“Is this my nightmare or yours?” She asked us. I jumped when the vamps started trying to break down the doors. 

I walked away from Sam, giving him one last look before closing the curtains and followed Charlie to stand in front of the doors. 

“This is it, the boss battle.” She got her gun ready to fight. “Come on, we gotta save the patients.” 

“Wait wait wait.” Dean said urgently. “You said that we're stuck in a loop, right? But out there in the real world, you're dying. And we might be too. We gotta find a way to break this loop.” I shot at a hand that broke through the small glass window of one of the doors.

“Okay. How?” She asked. 

“I think the only way to stop this is to...not play.” 

“What?” I asked with a little confusion while Charlie surrounded us with a wave of panic. 

“What?! No, no. We gotta save them. Nut up, Winchester.” Charlie ordered. A vamp’s arm then got through the door and Dean shot at him, making the vamp crumble to the ground. “See? You can’t stop either.” 

I thought for a moment, and it clicked, “Wait. Listen to him.” I said. 

Dean continued, “This poison, it's designed to put your mind into an endless cycle, while your insides turn to mush, okay, and its _fuel_ is fear. Now call me crazy, but I think the only way to break the cycle is to let go of the fear and stop playing the game.” 

“You don’t know that.” She said and shot another vamp. 

“I know that your fear is creating all of this. You're not afraid of those super-soldier vamps out there, you're not afraid of this game, and you're not afraid of what it did to you.” She reloaded as I felt guilt come from her and tears were in her eyes. “Hey!” Dean said. “Look at me. You’re afraid of losing her.” He waited a beat as I sensed her grief. “Charlie, she’s already gone.” 

A few tears left my eyes as well. She then said, “No. No, you don't understand. You don't understand! I was at a sleepover, and I got scared. So…” a few tears ran down her face. “I called my parents to come and get me. They should never have been driving that night.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” I told her. 

“I just wanna tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her.” She said tearfully. “And just have her hear it again. I just need her to hear that one more time. But she can't. She can't.” 

Dean looked at me a moment and said “I know. Believe me, I know. But you gotta let it go.” After a beat, “Game over, kiddo.” 

She took aim again at the vamps, then hesitated. After a moment of baited breath, she dropped the shotgun. The vampires disappeared as Charlie turned and went to the curtains where her mom was. A wave of grief came from her as Dean went over to the doors to see what was left fo the vamps. 

I heard a shaky, “Mom?” come from Charlie. Before I could reach her, the room went white. 

I woke up with a gasp as I let go of Charlie and Dean’s hands. I heard Sam’s voice from behind me. “Hey. Hey.” He crouched in front of me and looked me over. 

Then Dean woke up, Sam went to his brother after a nod from me. “Dean? Dean. Hey. Hey! C'mere. You okay? What happened?” Sam helped him out of the chair. “What happened?” 

I stood and went to Charlie, she was already stirring. “We’re okay.” Dean told him then to look at the girl. “Charlie?” 

She woke up with a tearful gasp. “Charlie?” I said as I helped her stand up. She looked to Dean. 

“I’m sorry. I had to.” He told her. She started crying again as Dean instinctively pulled her into a hug. 

I looked to Sam and let out a long sigh of relief. 

…

We took her back to the bunker with us and had her stay the night. The next morning, she seemed more like herself as well all ate breakfast. Curiosity now hung in the air around her. “So it’s later. Explain.” She said to me. 

I smiled. “I’m part Nephilim. Also known as part angel. It’s where I get my abilities. I don’t talk about them to just anybody so...sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“It’s okay. Every superhero has to keep their powers a secret right?” The three of us chuckled. 

“Well, they’re a little weird.” I took a sip of coffee. “Their empathic abilities, so I sense what other people feel.” 

“So how does it work, do you have to touch someone or something?” 

“It's a little more uninvolved. I just have to be standing in a room with someone, and I know. And I can’t turn it off.” 

“Wow. Anything else, like...I don’t know getting into another person’s head.” 

“That’s definitely more angelic. Because I’m part angel-“ 

“You have grace. Like Castiel.” 

“Right. Not as powerful, but it’s a part of me. He taught me how to use it. I can heal, little things like cuts and bruises, and I can apparently now, enter someone’s mind. Though I only do that when it’s life or death.” 

“Of course.” She turned to the boys, “so what’s it like living all together.” 

“We can’t lie to her.” Dean said with a wave of horror and pride. 

“Seriously?” She asked. 

I nodded, “I can tell when someone lies, yeah. It’s fantastic when it comes to hunting.” 

She looked to Sam, “so you literally can’t get away with anything.” 

“Nope.” He said with a chuckle. 

“I can’t believe it.” She said. “You're a real life superhero or...no a Druid...or...” 

“Ghost Whisperer?” Dean said. 

I rolled my eyes at that. “He’s trying to say I can also sense spirits.” 

“Wow. Where were you when the guys were fighting all those ghosts and stuff? You would have seen Ruby from a mile away. Helped with the angels and Lucifer. And So much other stuff.” 

A few waves of guilt and grief came from the boys at the mention of their backstories. “It would have been great, but…I guess I had my own story to get through before I met them. Besides I think they did pretty great without me for a while. Since they actually saved the world.” I said with a smile, trying to assure them. 

They both smiled at that. After a while of talking, it was time for Charlie to leave. We walked her out to her car with Sam carrying her bag. It was sad to see her go, but it was time. As he handed back her bag, she said, “So...thanks for saving our bacon.” 

“Anytime, your Highness.” 

She turned to him with a wave of assurance. “You know you're gonna be okay, right? Those books portray you as like, one tough customer. If anyone can get through the trials, Sam, it's you.” I smiled at that. 

“Thanks. You know, you really should come back and dig through our archives. You are definitely a fellow Woman of Letters.” He said gesturing to me. I nodded in agreement. 

“I like the sound of that.” She replied then gave him a hug. 

Then she turned to me. “Is that promise Weasely?” I asked. 

“Hell yeah, Granger.” I chuckled as we hugged for a moment. “Thanks for not giving up on me.” 

“Course. What are friends for, right?” I broke from her. Sam and I then went back into the bunker to let Dean and Charlie have their goodbye. 

Once we got to the library, Sam sat down, I said to him. “Okay. So you apologized to me….you need to apologize to your brother.”

He nodded. “I know. But...at least everyone got out okay.” 

“Yeah. I’m really happy about that. But still, that trust needs to be there for all of us for this to work. I mean, we have to find Kevin, I know that. But in order to do that, we can’t go behind each other's backs.” 

“Yeah.” Then the sound of the bunker door opening annoyed Dean had come back in. I gave Sam an assuring look as Dean walked down the steps. 

Sam stood and said, “Okay, look, you were right, I-I should've laid low, I-I know, I should've hung back, but I'm glad I was able to-“ 

Dean pulled his brother into a hug. The two of us stood there a little surprised, but I smiled. “What d’you say we find our prophet?” They broke apart and Dean walked away towards his room. 

Sam and I looked at each other a little bewildered but new waves of determination came from us. _We seriously needed to find Kevin_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! The Great Escapist. Awesome episode, but also a bit of angst and crap. Plus we meet probably one of the most hated characters. Metatron. Ugh. See y’all later.


	20. The Great Escapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is getting worse and Kevin is still MIA, so when we get s message from him, we go into over drive to find the source of the tablets. The Scribe of God himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! We’re counting down the final chapters. Still working on the end of nine so there is a good chance that I will have a break in between Pt. 2 and 3 of posting. So please, Bookmark the Huntress Series and subscribe to get notified of my postings. Updates are frequent so please feel free. Also wanted to say thanks for all the kudos and comments! Thanks for coming along this crazy ride with me. So enjoy the Great Escapist!-Indigo

_“Strange how we decorate pain.”_ —Margaret Atwood 

  
  
  


It was the day before Sam’s birthday, and we were all distracted. I had it pinned on my calendar, but with him being sick and looking for Kevin, other things had taken center stage in our minds and our actions.  
I was worried for Sam, who now had barely eaten in the last few days and started to get chills that day. I found a wool blanket and threw it over his shoulders. I could sense he wanted to protest as he continued to work on reading the documents laid out before him on the table, but didn’t, knowing the blanket helped a little. 

I sat next to him reading what few books the library had on prophets, but was coming up empty. Dean then came in waving off worry and hope for his brother. “Alright, here we go. John Winchester's famous cure-all kitchen sink stew. There you go.” He set the tray down in front of Sam. “Enough cayenne pepper in there to burn your lips off, just like Dad used to make.” 

The younger brother took one look at it and pushed it away. Dean looked down at him and said, “Yeah, we do the whole airplane thing with the spoon?” After a pause, he tossed down the spoon and asked with another wave of worry, “When was the last time you ate?” 

“I-I don’t…” 

“Days, Sam. It's been three days.” Dean told him with a ‘cut the shit’ attitude then took a thermometer out of his pocket. 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “When’d you get that?” Annoyance was wafting off him. 

“When you started throwing off heat waves. Here.” 

Sam threw off the blanket and staggered out of his seat that war table. I stood up immediately to steady him. “Enough, Dean. Please.” 

“He’s only trying to help, Sam. We both are.” I reasoned. 

Dean was now really worried. “The bloody handkerchiefs, the fever, the shaky legs...this is not good.” 

“Well, I'm not good. And I'm not going to be good until we can start moving again. Until I can start the third trial.” I sighed as I sensed a fight come on between the brother’s. Something that was becoming frequent again. 

“Trial? I wouldn't let you start a moped.” Dean told him. “We're on the rails with this thing, okay, and the only way out of it is through it, believe me, I know. And you know how bad I wanna slam the door on all those sons of bitches. But you gotta let me take care of you, man. You gotta let us help you get your strength back.” 

He shook his head, “This isn't a cold. Or a fever, or whatever it is you're supposed to feed. This is part of it all. Those first two trials...they're not just things I did. They're doing something to me. They're changing me, Dean.” Waves of determination came from him with his words. I wanted to ask him to explain, then I heard the buzz of Dean’s phone and a notification from the laptop Sam had left in the library. 

“It’s Kevin.” Dean said with a wave of hope and relief from all three of us. 

“Finally.” Sam said as we stood around the laptop screen. 

The email had four words in all caps, “ _WATCH THIS VIDEO NOW_.” Dean played it. 

On the screen we could see Kevin. He had bags under his eyes and seemed tired as we all held our breath on what he had to say. He started by softly saying our names. “I've set up this message with some software on a remote server so it'd send itself to you if I didn't reset it with a command once a week. Which means I didn't reset it this week. And there's only one reason I wouldn't. Which means if you're watching this, then I...then I-I'm dead. I'm dead, you bastards!” He screamed at our screen as my heart dropped. Grief, anger, and shock came from all three of us. “So screw you, screw God and everybody in between!...Crowley must've gotten to me. And the one thing I know is that I won't break this time. Not sure how I know, but-but I do. I've been uploading all my notes, the translations, I'm sending you the links so you can get all of it. You guys are gonna have to try to figure out the rest. I'm sorry.” I was already teary eyed when he started tearing up himself. “I know it was my job, but I—but I couldn't...I’m sorry.” The video ended in silence and a black screen. 

I pressed a hand to my mouth as Dean swiped off the books off the table in anger. “Damn it!” He said then walked away from the room in pure anger and grief. 

I took a moment and ran my fingers through my hair. Then pulled out my cell. “I’m calling Garth.” Easier said than done. He didn’t pick up. Even after three phone calls. So Dean and I started calling every hunter we knew who could possibly know what had happened to Garth. Sam had moved into the library to work on printing out and deciphering all of Kevin’s notes. 

“Garth, this fourth message I’ve left you today, call me back please. Just at least let me know you're alive.” I hung up on the recording with a huff. 

Dean was having as much luck as he walked in on the phone. “Yeah, I know you haven't seen him, Keel, nobody has. Alright, well, if you talk to Garth, well, just have him call in. Yeah.” He hung up. 

“Garth still MIA?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” I replied. 

“How about the other prophets in line? I mean if Kevin is, uh...is dead, then won't one of them be activated?” 

Frustration was wafting off Dean as he said, “Nothing, no, not a peep. Here we are. No lead, no tablet, squat.” 

“Well, I mean, we got all this.” Sam said and held up a stack of notes. 

“We should’ve moved him here.” 

“Dean,” I said, “don’t beat yourself up about what we _should_ have done. All we can do now is figure out these notes. And move forward. That’s it…”

So that’s what we did. Worked for hours going through the scribbles. Some made sense, basic things about demons, others however, not so much. At some point, Sam said, pointing to a page. “There is it again, every time.” 

“What is?” I asked. 

“This symbol? I know it.” He explained. “Now, Kevin has it down as, as sort of like a signature, for the Scribe of God. It appears every time Metatron makes one of his, uh, like, editor's notes.” 

“Okay…?” Dean said. 

“But I think I've seen it before. I mean, it was a long time ago, it was one of my, uh, humanities courses at Stanford.” 

I raised my eyebrows at that. While Dean asked, “They taught Word of God at Stanford?” 

“No, uh, it was an overview of Native American art—I think it's a petroglyph.” 

“A petro-what-now?” I chuckled as I got up and ran to the book case of languages as I called it. I pulled out a tome of Native American language history and slammed it on the table. Sam took it and immediately started looking through it. Dean and I exchanged a look as we watched him with even more determination find what he was looking for. 

“This one belonged to a tiny tribe in Colorado, more of a-a clan, really. It says here they held onto their scrap of mountains when all the other tribes fell to the white men. So this glyph was a territorial marker—closest translation: “messenger of God.’” I raised my eyebrows at that in surprise as Dean just looked on. “Messenger of God.” Sam repeated, trying to get a match of excitement of his discovery with Dean. “Messenger of God. Dean, we have to go there!” 

“On that hunch?” Dean asked, disbelief rolling off him. “You can barely function.” 

“Neither of you are wrong.” I said, “but don’t you think a road trip right now could do more harm than good?” 

“I'm only gonna get worse.” That broke my heart a little from hearing that harsh truth from Sam. “I mean, until we get back to the real job, until we find the third trial—we're out of prophets! We're not gonna figure out what Kevin couldn't! I'd say we go to this messenger of God who wrote it in the first place!” 

“And you think this Metatron is hiding out in the mountains with a bunch of Indians.” Dean said. 

I rolled my eyes at Dean’s ignorance on the name while Sam said, “Yeah! Yeah, I do.” After a beat, “You're not—you're not really supposed to say Indians, it's...We should go.” 

Sam walked out of the room without another word. Dean said to himself, “you’re delirious.” 

“Oh hell…” I mumbled to myself and closed up the book. “You own the keys, are we doing this?” I asked him. 

“We don’t have anything else do we?” I shook my head, “then we’re doing this.” 

“Hell of a way to spend his birthday Huh?” I asked. 

A wave of guilt came from him as he said, “yeah, well we’ve had worse.” And walked off. 

I got up, “Define worse!” I shouted at him. 

…

We got into the Impala and drove practically all night to Rwanda, Colorado. The general place where the Native American markers Sam found was around Route 34, so we headed there. When midnight hit, and it was Sam’s birthday, he was passed out in the passenger seat and Dean was sulking while driving. So I elected to wait for the mention of it, hoping in the morning I could at least wish him a good one. 

We hit the road sometime in the early morning and it was well past daybreak when we found a hotel to stay at. A place called, Two Rivers Hotel. When we got there to check in, we were all surprised by the decently decorated lobby. It was a lot better than most places we were used to staying in. “Nice place.” Dean said. 

I could hardly enjoy it. Sam was still feverish and even though he was out cold the whole drive there, he was waving off exhaustion. I stayed close to him as we all walked up to the desk. Dean rang the bell on it and a manager came in. Dean and I smiled to seem friendly, though the man was waving off weariness and shock. 

“Morning. Hi. Uh, we'd like a room?” After a beat of the man just staring at us a moment, he said, “Here, please.” 

Sam was looking around, even wandered a bit, though I was staying near him. I was getting worried as I sensed confusion coming off him. “Did you hear that?” Sam asked suddenly. 

“Hear what?” I asked him. 

I looked back at the desk to see the manager watching Sam strangely. Dean covered by saying, “He has the flu.” 

Dean got us a key to a room and we headed up with our bags. Sam was still rather delirious, so I immediately made him lay down in a bed. I got him some water while Dean went out of the room to check out the place. 

I sat with Sam trying to keep him comfortable as possible, though he wasn’t making that easy. As soon as Dean left Sam pulled me into his arms and demanded cuddles. As cute as I thought that was, I didn’t want to add to the body heat he was already emulating. Unfortunately his arms were still strong and held me tight. So I relented and laid on his chest, relieved in feeling his content waves. 

“You’re stubborn.” I told him. 

I could hear his smile. “You love me anyway.” I chuckled. 

“Do you know what today is?” I asked him. 

“What?” 

“It’s your birthday, Samuel.” 

A wave of excitement came from him. “Awesome.” He got quiet as I felt his tenseness go away. I thought that he was falling asleep, so I slowly moved out of his arms and sat on the other bed. 

I watched his steady breathing for a while, then Dean returned, and Sam woke up. “Regular tourist mecca we got here. We're the only guests in this whole place. Last entry in the registry was in '06.” He said as he sat down next to me. 

A wave of nostalgia came from Sam, “Hey, you remember when uh…” As he spoke, he rested his fore arm up on his forehead while he closed his eyes and smiled fondly. “when Dad took us to the bottom of the Grand Canyon, on that pack-mule ride?” 

Dean and I both looked at him strangely, “The what?” He asked. 

“And your, uh...your mule kept _farting_ , just...l-letting go, like, gale force?” Amusement came off Sam now as Dean and I exchanged a confused and worried look. 

“Dude, you were like, four years old. I barely remember that.” 

Sam laughed, ignoring his brother’s words, “you rode a farty donkey.” 

I shook my head and looked to Dean, “what next?” I asked. 

“Okay. Uh, I'm gonna go check out the Two Rivers Tribal Museum and Trading Post.” 

“Yeah. Yeah!” Sam said, then sat up. “I'm gonna-I'm gonna, uh. I'm gonna follow the hotel manager, D-Dr. Scowley-scowl. He's like a villain from Scooby-Doo.” 

I shook my head as Dean said, “No, hey, uh, little big man? _You_ should get some rest.” 

“Yeah, I can do that too.” Sam said then slunk back onto the bed. 

“You wanna come?” Dean asked me. “Come on, you need a break.” 

I stared at Sam a moment as I weighed my options. “Think he’ll be okay?” 

“Yeah. He’ll pass out again. Let’s go.” He walked to the door, and I went up to a now sleeping Sam. I kissed him on the forehead gently and left the room with Dean. 

We went up the road to the Tribal museum and started looking around. It was a classic tourist museum filled with lots of information about the Native American history there. The clerk who stood behind the counter gladly talked to us about the place. He was waving off pride and enthusiasm as he spoke about his people’s history. 

“The people of the Two Rivers tribe came to this land centuries ago. A land that was harsh, and stony. But the mighty leader told his people that they must stay here. He claimed that this was the home on Earth of the great spirit's sacred messenger, and that if they'd make offerings, their blessings would be many.” 

“What were the offerings?” I asked. 

“Huh?” 

“Uh, what did the great spirit's sacred messenger ask for?” Dean elaborated. 

“Stories.” He said. “He asked the people to tell him stories.” 

Dean and I looked up at the shelf filled with artifacts and photos, then a wave of realization came from Dean as I looked up at an old one. A man who looked just like the manager at the hotel was in the old photograph. “I bet I know what the blessings were.” Dean mumbled. 

We spoke with the clerk for a while longer and got what we needed. We left and headed for the hotel. As we drove down the road, Dean got a phone call. He looked at the caller ID and panicked a little, “Sam?” He said into it. “Sam. Sam!” He hung up as there was no answer and drove faster. My heart rate started to climb as worry hit me. 

We got to the hotel and rushed through the halls. Once we got in, we found Sam passed out on the floor of our room. “Oh my god. Sam!” I said as I sunk to my knees. I placed my palms on his face and tried to wake him up. “Sam?! He’s burning up!” I told Dean. 

He rushed to his bag and pulled out that thermometer. He stuck it in Sam’s mouth as we helped him off the floor. He was barely conscious as I pulled it out and read the temp. “It’s 107!” 

A wave of panic came from Dean. “Okay. Go down the hall to the ice machine and get as much as you can. I’m gonna set him in the tub. We’ve got to get his fever down.” 

I nodded my head and ran out the door, trying all I could to keep from crying. As I walked down the hall, I saw that the maid’s cart was there and with a bucket. I swiped it and found the machine. It was one of those box ones where all you had to do was open the top. So, grabbed as much as the bucket could carry. 

I ran back to the room and gave the bucket to Dean as I rushed in. Sam was already in the tub, so Dean let him have it. As soon as the ice covered him, he gasped awake with waves of panic. “Get off!” He said as he scrambled out of the tub. 

I sighed in relief as I grabbed a hotel towel. Dean tried to calm him down. “Take it easy, Sam. Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, take it…” I wrapped Sam’s shoulders in the towel as he breathed hard. Dean then explained, “Found you on the floor, passed out, your temperature was a 107. I had to force it down or you were toast.” 

“Sam are you okay?” I asked quietly. 

Waves of panic and urgency came from him now as he said, “He's here, Dean. Metatron is here, I know it, I can hear him.” 

“What’re you talking about?” 

“All I know is that I'm connected to it somehow.” Dean and I exchanged a look. 

“What, like you got a link to him, like a prophet?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know! I just know he's here. Metatron is here.” 

“Okay, ‘here’ where?” 

“I can show you. I can show you. The manager. He was delivering books to him.” 

“Books?” I asked. Suddenly the story about the tribe was making sense. 

“Books. Hardcovers, paperbacks, novels—books!”

“Stories.” Dean and I said at the same time. 

“Okay. Let’s get you some dry clothes and figure this out.” I said to him. We had him sit down, and I found him fresh clothes from his duffle bag. Once he was set, after a small argument about his fever, we exited the hotel room and into the hallway.

“We should be taking you to the ER.” I grumbled as I let Sam lean onto me for support. We must have looked comical, I was just over half his size and he was leaning on me to help him walk down the hallway. 

Still Sam’s Fever was still raging. “They can't do anything for me.” That just made me a little more worried. “You know, I've been remembering things, little things, so clearly-“ 

“What, donkey rides?” Dean asked. 

We stopped a moment as Sam said, “You used to read to me, um, when I was little, I-I mean, really little, from that-from that old, uh...Classics Illustrated comic book. You remember that?” 

“No.” 

“Knights of the Round Table. Had all of King Arthur's knights, and they were all on the quest for the Holy Grail. And I remember looking at this picture of Sir Galahad, and, and, and he was kneeling,” he stopped in front of us and away from my side a bit, “and-and light streaming over his face, and-I remember...thinking, uh, I could never go on a quest like that.” I furrowed my eyebrows as realization came from him. “Because I'm not clean.” Waves of anger and guilt came from both of them as I remembered what they had told me. “I mean, I w-I was just a little kid. You think...maybe I knew? I mean, deep down, that-I had...demon blood in me, and about the evil of it, and that I'm—wasn't pure?” That broke my heart as I stared up at the man I loved. 

“Sam, it’s not your fault,” Dean told him. 

“Sam.” I said unsure of anything else. 

Then a wave of determination came from him. “It doesn't matter anymore. Because these trials...they're purifying me.” Dean and I exchanged a look. Then Sam continued walking with purpose, taking my hand in his to keep up. We reached the end of the hall as Sam waved off shock. “They were here, the-the-the books, the boxes! They-they're gone.” 

Dean then pushed against the door. It was unlocked. The three of us entered the room, Sam letting me go as more waves of determination came from him. The three of us walked in to see thousands of books on shelves. I looked around in wonder, then I sensed someone. Someone ancient and powerful waving off fear and anger. 

Before I could warn the boys, we turned a corner to see the business end of a shotgun. Holding it, I assumed, was Metatron himself. “Who are you?” He asked as the three of us stood shocked. 

“Metatron.” Sam said as my eyes grew wide. 

“Metatron? This is Metatron?” Dean asked as we stared at the middle aged looking man in a sweater. The elder Winchester looked to us and asked again, “This is Metatron?” 

The angel disappeared in front of us and reappeared behind us. I jumped as he said, “Sit down.” We moved back slowly. Sam and I sat on the coffee table next to the comfy chair Dean landed in. Sam was now clutching his head as I sensed pain from him. “Who sent you?” 

Sam answered half-shouting, “We came on our own. We're the Winchesters.” 

Dean introduced us while Metatron scrutinized us. “You work for Michael? Or Lucifer?” He asked with a wave of fear and anger. 

“What, you really haven't heard of us?” Sam half shouted. “What kind of angel are you, we're-we're the freaking _Winchesters._ ” I pressed a hand to his shoulder as I tried to keep him calm. 

Then the angel looked directly at me as I sensed realization from him.“Which one decided only to send a half baked Nephilim.” 

I held my palms up. “We’re not with them. Calm down. And I’m _barely_ part angel. 1/16th. That’s hardly anything. We’re not with Michael _or_ Lucifer.” That only made the man step closer with the gun. 

Dean then said, “Michael and Lucifer? T-those-those dudes are in the deep fryer.”

“Yeah, these guys put them there themselves.” I told the angel nodding my head at the brother’s next to me. 

“What about Gabriel? And Raphael?” I looked away at that. It was still rough hearing Gabriel’s name. 

“Dead.” Sam told him. 

“You really don't know this?” Dean asked. 

“I’ve been very careful.” He said with the shake of his head. 

The waves of pain from Sam had now worsened. “Hey, can you-can you turn that down?” 

A wave of confusion came from the angel. “Turn what dow—oh. You're resonating.” He lowered the gun. 

“Resonating? What do you mean, resonating?” I asked panicked and protective of Sam. 

“You've undertaken the trials.” Metatron said staring at Sam. “You're trying to pull one of the great levers, aren't you? You're pretty far along, too. You get that far along, you start resonating with the Word. Or with its source on the material plane. With me.” He said with a smile. 

“You said you were being careful. Careful how?” Dean asked. 

“I'm not one of them. I'm not an archangel. Really more run-of-the-mill. I worked in the _secretarial_ pool before God chose me to take down the Word. Anyway, he...seemed very worried about his work, what would happen to it when he left, so he had me write down instructions. Then,” he shrugged. “...he was gone. After that, the archangels took over.” He pulled a chair over and sat in front of us, the gun still in his lap. “And they cried, and they wailed. They wanted their father back. I mean, we all did. But then...then they started to scheme. The archangels decided if they couldn't have Dad, they'd take over the universe themselves. But they couldn't do anything that big without the Word of God. So I began to realize, _maybe_ they would realize...they needed me.” 

Dean had a wave of disbelief. “So you get a ruffle in your feathers and just decide to disappear? Go stick your head in the sand, forever? You have no idea what's been going on out there.” 

A wave of indifference came from the angel now. “Nope. That’s the whole point.” 

I looked at him, “So you have been holed up here listening to stories, reading books?” I asked. 

The angel grinned as excitement and joy came from him. “And it was something to watch. What you brought to His Earth, all the mayhem, the murder. Just the raw, _wild_ invention of God's naked apes...it was mind-blowing. But really...really, it was your storytelling. That is the true _flower_ of free will. At least as you've mastered it so far. When you create stories, you become gods, of tiny, intricate dimensions unto themselves. So many worlds! I have read...as much as it's possible for an angel to read, and I haven't caught up.”

As Metatron spoke, Sam’s pain worsened even more and now there was a wave of defeat and anger. “You know what?” He said, “Pull the frigging trigger.” 

“What?” Metatron asked. 

“Pull the frigging trigger, you cowardly piece of garbage.” He got up from his seat and went to the angel. 

My eyes grew wide as I said, “Sam!” 

Sam ignored me as he grabbed the end of the shotgun and pointed it at himself. I watched in horror as he said, “All the time you've been hiding here, how much suffering have you read over?” Dean and I both stood up. “Humanity's suffering! And how much of it has been at the hands of your kind?!” 

“Hey.” I said. 

“C'mere, hey.” Dean said and pushed Sam back. I immediately tried to calm him by putting a hand on his shoulder and one on his face, getting him to look at me while Dean spoke with the angel. Grief and anger was coming from both brothers. “You want a story? Try Kevin Tran's story. He was just a kid. He was a good, straight-A kid, and then he got sucked in to all of this-this angel crap. He became a prophet, of the Word of God. _Your_ prophet. Now, you should've been looking out for him, but no! Instead, you're here, holed up, reading books.” 

Sam started at Metatron. “He’s dead now. Because of you.” My shoulders sunk as my own grief for the kid came over. 

“Kevin? Kevin Tran?” The angel asked. “Kevin’s not dead.” 

“What?” We all said in shock. 

“No. I saw that he was activated a few years ago so I’ve kept tabs. I would have known if he died.” 

“Well, then why did he send the ‘I’m dead message’?” Dean asked. 

Metatron put the gun down and said, “I can go fetch him for you. Any idea where he is?” 

“Kevin said that Crowley must have gotten to him. We have no idea where he is though.” I said. 

“I can work with that.” Without another word, Metatron disappeared. For a few silent moments, we waited for him. 

Then behind us, he appeared again with Kevin in his arms. He gently placed the kid onto the chair as it took us a few seconds to process what happened. “Kevin?” I said as I rushed to the kid. I kneeled next to him as Metatron placed a glowing hand on his chest. The bruises that were around his neck soon faded. 

Dean was behind us watching over diligently. “Is that it? Is he good?” 

I exchanged a look with Sam, who was now sitting across the room, then placed a hand on Kevin’s. “Give him a minute.” The angel said then walked away. I got up and sat on the coffee table watching over Kevin, as Dean followed the angel and began asking questions. 

“How did you get past Crowley's angel-warding?” 

“I’m the Scribe of God. I erased it.” 

“But you saw, right? I mean, you-you're caught up on everything that's been going on. All the crap that your brethren's been doing to humanity all this time?” 

A wave of pride and hurt came off him, “I saved the boy, didn’t I?” 

“But are you in? With us, I mean?” 

After a moment, he asked, “You really intend on closing the doors of Hell?” 

“Seems like the thing to do, don’t it?” 

“It's your choice. And that's what this has all been about, the choices your kind make. But you're gonna have to weigh that choice.” I looked to Sam as we listened to his words. “Ask yourself: what is it going to take to do this, and what will the world be like after it's done?” 

Then I looked at Kevin, who was now stirring. Sam saw too. “Dean.” I called. I smiled as he looked at me. “Hey kid.” 

Dean smiled too as he walked in, “Kevin? Hey. I thought we lost you, kiddo.” 

“I’m good.” Then he reached into his jacket, pulling out a half of a tablet and handed it to Dean. My eyes widened as he said, “Second half of the tablet. And I got it. Third trial. I didn't tell Crowley.” 

A wave of determination came from Sam, “So what is it?” 

Before the young prophet could answer, Metatron did. “To cure a demon.” 

We all looked at him. “Yeah.” Kevin said, “Who Are you?” 

…

After explaining everything to Kevin, we left the hotel. Metatron was to watch over him as we went back to the bunker to try and figure out how the hell we were supposed to cure a demon. Kevin would drive back to us whenever he was ready.

As we drove into the night, all of our focus was on the impossible task. “Cure a demon.” Dean said with waves of hope. “Okay, ignoring the fact that I have no idea what that actually means, if we—if we do this, you get better, right? I mean, you stop trying to cough up a lung, and, and, and bumping into furniture?” 

“I feel better, yeah, um, just having a direction to move in.” Sam said. Which was true. His fever was gone and new waves of determination came from him, stronger than before. 

“Well, good, cause where we're headed doesn't sound like a picnic.” 

“But we’re heading somewhere. The end.” 

Before I could chime in, Dean braked the car and swerved. I held onto the seat in front of me as I caught a glance of what was in the road in front of us. It looked like a bloody body. 

As soon as the car stopped moving, the three of us got out of the car to take a look at who the hell as in the road. Shock came over all three of us as soon as we recognized him. “Cas?” Dean said. 

“A little help, here?” He said. We all ran to him and I got to my knees. I turned him over to see a large blood spot in his white dress shirt. 

“You were shot!?” I asked. 

“Yes.” Dean and I exchanged a look as he helped the angel to his feet. We dragged him out of the road and into the back seat of the Impala. Dean watched carefully as I got in with Castiel and used my grace to help with the wound.

“What the hell happened?” I asked as Sam and Dean both climbed to the front seat. 

Cas then explained to us what he did after he took the angel tablet. He had been hiding out in Biggersons of all places, popping up all over the place so he couldn’t be found. Until the angels finally figured out what he was doing and caught him. Unfortunately, Crowley also found him and took the tablet, but not before shooting Castiel with a bullet made from an angel blade. 

Cas got away and headed straight for the brothers and I for help. As he finished his story, I managed to get the wound closed, but he still needed time to heal. I could only do so much. As the car grew quiet, I could sense Dean’s brimming anger. He was clearly upset about Cas leaving us. Leaving him, but I didn’t think any of us wanted to bring it up. So I slumped into the back seat and slept the rest of the way to the bunker, exhausted from using my grace to heal Cas’s vessel. 

It was right before dawn when we reached home. Cas was able to walk in his own, but I still made sure to guide him into the place. He was enamored by it. Much like we were when we found the place for the first time. I smiled softly at that as we settled back in. 

Without much words, the three of us went to bed to rest from driving all night two nights in a row, while we told Cas to hang out. Angels didn’t sleep, so I told him to read a book or two. I slept for hours in a dreamless sleep. But woke up realizing something. 

I had completely forgotten Sam’s birthday present. It was around five o’clock in the afternoon, and I could smell something being cooked in the kitchen down the hall. _Dean must be up_ _making dinner_. I thought. 

I turned to Sam’s sleeping form and sensed that he was on the verge of waking up too. I moved my hand to stroke the hair out of his face and watched him sleep for a few moments with a small smile. _I wish he would rest more. He’s been so tired lately_. 

Then he stirred and looked up at me sleepily. A small smile came across his face. “Hey.” A wave of contentment came from him. 

“Hey.” I said back. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay.” 

I didn’t push on it. We both knew he wasn’t as okay as he wanted me to believe. “Dean’s making food. You hungry?” I asked. He nodded slightly then pulled me closer and kissed me softly for a few moments. When we pulled a part, I said, “what was that for?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I sighed. “I feel bad. We didn’t really do anything for your birthday yesterday.” 

A wave of confusion came over him. “What was yesterday?” 

I chuckled. “Yeah. I reminded you remember?” 

He shook his head. “Was that when I had a fever?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry that all of this happened.” 

“It’s okay. I’ve had worse birthdays...it’s just a day.” 

I gave him a sad look. _Just a day? What kind of childhood did he have?_ “Samuel, it’s more than that...it’s supposed to be a happy day. I mean it’s all the best things. Gifts. Cake. Fun. How can it be _just_ a day?” 

He shrugged. “Just is.” 

I shook my head and kissed his stubbled cheek. “Alright. But it’s not to me. Come on, dinner’s not going to eat itself.” I promptly got out of bed and stretched. 

I coaxed Sam out of bed too, and down the hall. Dean was working at the stove when we walked in. He was still waving off anger for his angel, but he seemed to be calm at the moment. So we all had a quiet dinner. Castiel was still sitting in the library as we all rested up from the trip. Though the notion that we had to cure a demon was still hanging over our heads, we kept the trial talk to a minimum. 

As dinner wrapped up, I stepped out of the kitchen for a moment. I figured it was the right time to give Sam his gift. So I grabbed it from my hiding spot in my room and took it back to the kitchen with me behind my back. 

I had a huge smile on my face as I placed the brightly colored wrapped box in front of him. A wave of surprise came from him as I crossed my arms waiting for him to respond. “What’s this?” He asked. 

“It’s a birthday gift. Sorry it’s late, we had to go track down the Scribe of God.” He chuckled a bit then exchanged a look with Dean who was sitting down in his seat. 

Dean smiled too. “It’s from the both of us. Open it.” 

Sam gave us a look then picked up the gift. He unwrapped it and opened the box up as I grinned with excitement. A wave of shock came from him as he realized what it was. “A tablet, really?” 

I shrugged. “You said you wanted one. Plus it will be great for on the road.” 

“I can’t-“ he started. 

“Don’t. It’s a gift. It’s rude to return gifts, and I had two years to make up for. So shut up and take it.” I ordered playfully. 

He smiled and said, “Thank you.” 

The three of us spent the rest of the evening at the table checking out the brand new device. Over the phone, Charlie helped me install the hunter’s software she created for her own tablet, and we figured out a few other features Sam could use for hunts. 

For the first time, in a long time, we just had a quiet but fun and normal evening. We didn’t worry about Sam’s health too much or think about all of the crap we had gone through together and whatnot. It was a welcomed normalcy that I think we all needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! Clip Show! I believe this is episode 250 of the show. Anyways loved doing this episode and adding my own spin.


	21. Clip Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on to figure out who the hell we are suppose to “cure a demon,” but Crowley is catching up to what we are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last episode of this season peeps! Man can’t believe it. Honestly, I have said it once and I will say it again, Season 8 has a special place in my heart. Kinda sad to be finishing with these episodes, but I have been having so much fun working nine. Not quite finished with that one yet, at the moment I believe I am in the middle of writing episode 18(?) I think. So planning on posting the next episode within the next few days they taking a break to post season nine for a bit. At least until I get to episode 23. Love you all and enjoy! (Btw there’s some angst! Fair warning.)—Indigo

_“It takes great courage to see the world in all its tainted glory, and still to love it.”_ —Oscar Wilde

  
  
  


Sam and I were sitting at the war table. It had been a few days since we had met Metatron and were going in deep on how ‘to cure a demon.’ Sam and Dean started digging in on what files the men of letters had on exorcisms while I started going through books on demons. 

Dean had found the jackpot of records. As he walked in from the library and to the war table with a large stack of files, Sam said, “please tell me that’s everything.” 

Dean and I chuckled as he said “yeah. No, not even close. You see, the Men of Letters kept files on every demonic possession for the last 300 _years_ , I mean, we've got Borden, Lizzy, all the way to Crane, Ichabod.” 

“Huh, Lizzy Borden actually took an axe. There goes that mystery.” I mused as I turned a page in the book in front of me. Dean handed the files to Sam as he dropped them on the table. Sam put his hands to his face as I sensed more waves of pain from him. “Sam?” I said worriedly, two seconds away from jumping out of my seat. 

“How you feeling?” Dean asked and the waves of pain leveled again. I furrowed my eyebrows at that as Sam then went right back to work. 

“Honestly, um...My, uh, my whole body hurts.” I knew that bit. For the last few days I could sense his pain. But I listened in as he vocalized rest of it, “I feel nauseous and like I'm starving at the same time, and everything smells like rotting meat.” 

Dean nodded, “I’ve had that hangover.” I chuckled at that. “Jaeger, man.” 

“Maybe you should take a break, get some air.” I suggested. 

“Guys, the only thing that's gonna make me feel better is finishing this.” I sighed at that, but knew that was all we had. 

“Alright,” Dean said. “Well, I'll go get you some grub, keep your strength up.” He then walked towards the hallway that led to the kitchen. 

Castiel then appeared at the entrance of the library. “Morning.” He greeted with a wave of joy at seeing Dean. Unfortunately, Dean wasn’t feeling quite so cordial. He brushed Cas off as he left the room. A wave of hurt came from the angel, but he put on a better face when he saw Sam and I watching. “I like this bunker.” He said, “it’s orderly.” 

Sam and I smiled as he said, “Oh, give us a few months. Dean wants to get a ping-pong table.” 

“And I’m picking out paint colors for the kitchen.” I added with a chuckle. 

Castiel moved towards us and said, “I’ve heard of that. It’s a game, right?” Before we could answer, he stopped and groaned at his stomach pain coming from him. 

I asked, “Are you okay?” 

“My wound isn't healing as quickly as I'd hoped...But I am getting better.” The angel punctuated the sentence by sitting down at the table with us. “And you're getting worse.” He said directly to Sam. 

“Well, two trials down, one to go.” He told the angel. I crossed my arms as I watched the two a moment, just worried for them. 

“And the final test, do you-you know what it is?” 

“I have to cure a demon.” 

“Of what?” Cas asked. 

I shook my head. “That's what we're trying to figure out.” I then continued reading. 

Soon enough, Dean had returned with a tray of food and a beer. Or well, not a meal Per se, but edible nonetheless. “Soups on. There we go.” He set the tray in front of Sam and checked the beer. “I think this is, uh…” he took a sip. “Oh it’s still good.” 

Sam and I both gave him a look while he said, “A half-drunk beer, jerky, and three peanut-butter cups?

“Yeah, we're-we're running a little low. I'll make a run.” 

“That would be great,” I said dryly, returning to my book. 

Castiel then said, “Dean, I can go with you.” Dean didn’t speak, his anger was still there but he kept it together for the most part as he threw on his jacket. Cas stood up and had a wave of guilt and shame. “Dean. I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Dean asked. 

“For everything.” 

“Everything? Like, uh...Like ignoring us?” Sam and I exchanged a look as they spoke. Waves of discomfort were coming from the two of us at the tension in the room. 

“Yes.” 

“Or like bolting off with the Angel Tablet, then _losing_ it 'cause you didn't trust me? You didn't trust _me._ ” 

“Yes.” 

“Yeah. Nah, that's not gonna cut it. Not this time. So you can take your little apology and you cram it up your ass.” 

I wanted to say something, but the shake of Sam’s head said, ‘stay out of the line of fire on this one _.’_ So I kept my mouth shut as Castiel spoke with a wave of defensiveness. “Dean, I thought I was doing the right thing.” 

“Yeah, you always do.” 

At that point I gave Sam a look that said, ‘step in or I will _.’_ So he cleared his throat and asked, “Hey, uh, do we have a room 7B?” 

The three of us left Casteil in the library and looked for the room. We opened it up to find that it was a large room filled with archives and storage. As soon as we entered, Sam said, “Dude, go easy on Cas, okay. He's one of the good guys.” 

A wave of anger came from Dean as he said, “Dude, if anybody else—I mean _anybody—_ pulled that kind of crap, I would stab them in their neck on principle. Why should I give him a free pass?” 

“Because it’s Cas.” I reasoned. 

After a moment Dean looked around, while we turned on our flashlights, and asked, “What are we supposed to be looking for down here?” We started walking down the shelves. Sam took one side while Dean took the other, while I went down the center of a pair of shelves. 

“Um, anything on case 1138.” Sam said, “It was a class 5 infernal event—St. Louis, March 8, 1957.” 

“‘Class 5 infernal event?’”

“Yeah. See, the Letters have this whole rating system. _The Exorcist_ would have been a class 2.” 

“Yikes.” I muttered. 

“Alright, so, what makes this puppet show so special?” Dean asked. 

“It was weird.” 

We both looked at Sam expectantly. “Weird how?” I asked. 

“No clue. One of the files just had a note written in the margin about room 7B and the word ‘weird’ with three exclamation points.” 

“Good times.” Dean remarked. Then I noticed something about the shelves in front of us. On the floor were clear markings that these shelves were moved. 

“Yeah,” then a wave of excitement came from Sam as he said, “Got it.” 

Dean finally noticed as well, and said, “Sammy, check this out.” Dean pulled at the shelves and we found that two of them were on hinges, sort of like a door. I helped him open it up as Sam walked over with an old envelope. It revealed that the room was much larger than we had thought. 

There was an open space with a Devil’s trap on the floor and chains we’re into in the room. “Woah.” I said. 

“Is that a Devil's Trap?” Sam asked as we walked in, looking around with our flashlights. 

“It takes up half the room.” I said curiously. 

“These chains,” Dean said, shining his light on them, “they have spellwork etched into them.”

“So we have a dungeon.” Sam said plainly.

“ _Finally!”_ Dean said with a smirk. “What do you got there?” 

Sam turned the envelope in his hands and out his flashlight in his mouth to open it up. He reached in and found an old looking wheel of film. “Movie night?” He asked. 

I smirked and said, “Let’s find something to play it on first.” 

Looking through the storage, we found an old ‘50’s projector and speaker, so we took it to the library. Castiel had sat down, curious at what we were looking at as Sam got the thing to work and project the film onto the wall. It was in black and white as the camera appeared to be in someone’s hands, watching a young priest smoking a cigarette. 

“ _Simon, we’re filming._ ” A woman said, from behind the camera I presumed.

Simon seemed nervous, “ _Um, hello, world._ ” 

“ _So this new ritual we're going to see, This new type of exorcism, h-how does it work?_ ” 

He paused for a moment while sitting on the stairs. Then a voice off screen called to him. He put out the cigarette and got up from his seat. “ _I don’t know. It’s my first time_.” He then walked over to a door. The woman passed a mirror following him. Shock came from Sam and Dean as we realized who it was.

“Wait, is that Abaddon?” I asked as we watched them go down a set of stairs, and we could hear distant whimpering. 

“It’s not kill-y enough.” Dean said. “It's got to be the, uh, the chick she possessed.” 

“Henry said her name was Josie.” Before anyone else could say another word, there was screaming on the tape. In the room was a priest standing in front of the screaming woman. She was in the middle of a devil’s trap, chained, and had black eyes. 

“ _Hurry, we must do it now._ ” The elder priest said. 

Josie then got a close up to the woman as she struggled with the chains. “ _Dead! They're all dead! Everyone you ever loved_ …” 

Sam then said, staring at the image, “Hey, those chains look exactly like the ones in our dungeon.” 

Castiel looked to Sam with a wave of shock. “In your _what?_ ”

“Demon on a leash. Cool.” Dean mused. 

As the woman continued to scream, I whispered to Cas, “I’ll explain later.” Josie moved back to watch the priests get to work. 

One of them took a bottle of holy water and threw it onto the demon. Then they both began an exorcism chant, Simon with a shaky hand holding out a rosary, “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus...hanc animam redintegra…”_ The older priest then cut the palm of his hand. _“Lustra!”_ Then he pressed the cut palm to the mouth of the screaming woman. 

The screen went white for a moment, clearly a light had come from the woman. When the film went back to normal, Josie showed the woman. Her body was on the floor and blood was oozing from the cavity in her chest. Her heart was gone. 

Josie said, “ _She’s dead._ ” We could hear a cough in the background. “ _Where’s the demon?_ ” 

“ _Stop filming_.” The priest ordered. 

“ _What happened?_ ” 

“ _Just stop?!_ ” That’s when we ran out of film, and the projector clicked. 

Dean then said, “Well, that was weird...With three exclamation points.” 

“That wasn't a normal exorcism.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” I said, still shocked. 

“They changed the words.” He continued. 

Castiel then chimed in, “I believe ‘lustra’ is Latin for wash or cleanse.” 

“Oh, yeah, ‘cause that was the most freaky thing was the vocabulary. What about the bloody high five or the chest burster?” Dean looked to Sam. “Anything else on the film, like director's commentary, sequel, maybe?” 

Sam went on his laptop and found quickly what he was looking for. He said, carrying over the laptop to show us, “Yeah, listen to this. The older priest, Max Thompson, bit the dust in '58, but the younger one is still alive and still in St. Louis.” 

“Think this kind of weird is worth the drive?” He asked. 

“Dean, everything in those folders—the possessions, the deals, all of it—we've seen that before, but _that—_ That was all new. Yeah, it's worth the drive.” 

“Alright. Let’s roll.” Dean said as we stood up. When Cas stood up, dean pointed at him and said, “Not you.” 

I rolled my eyes as I knew a fight was coming on between the hunter and the angel. “Sam is more damaged than I am.” Cas said defensively. 

“Yeah, well, you know, even banged up, Sammy comes through.” Dean said as my cell phone started to ring. 

I stood from the table, as they continued to fight for a few moments. I walked into the war room. “Hello?” I said when I picked up. On the other side was a young woman, about my age. I had helped her with a case years before. “Emily. Hi. It’s good to hear from you.” 

“You too. I...I wasn’t sure if you would pick up.” 

“Well, I did. Is something wrong?” I asked when I heard her sniffle. It sounded like she was crying beforehand. 

“Uh...yeah. Jeff’s...Jeff’s gone. He...he died a few days ago.” 

“Oh my god.” I said and turned subconsciously to look at Sam. “I’m so sorry. What happened?” Tears brimmed my eyes. 

She paused a moment. “They...they said, a heart attack. I think...it’s just…” 

“Just what?” Dean and Sam had now come into the room, hearing that I was getting upset. 

“I think _it_ came back.” My heart dropped. 

“Are you at the house now?” 

“No. No. I took the kids to a hotel. I couldn’t stay there after he died. I’m just...something Billie said to me today...could you come here and see if it’s back. I don’t want to-“ 

“I totally understand.” I took a breath, “I’m headed there anyway for another case, but...I’ll call once I get there. We can get coffee and talk okay?” 

We said a quick goodbye, and I leaned against the war table. “Something wrong?” Sam asked, worry coming from both brothers. 

“Someone from an old poltergeist case I had.” I stared at the floor thinking back. “It was this sweet family, and they moved into an old house. You know how the SOBs could be. Jackson and I...we got rid of it for them. The wife just called me, panicked. She thinks it’s back at her house and might have something to do with her husband's death a few days ago.” 

“She still at the house?” Dean asked. 

“No, they're safe at a hotel. They’re in St. Louis, and she asked me to check the house out.” I looked up at them, “you up for an extra stop?” 

Sam then said, “Yeah. We can handle it.” 

…

We drove to St. Louis hastily, and found Father Simon first. We went into the church with waves of anxiety and anticipation coming from the brothers and I. Thankfully Simon was willing to speak with us, once we let him know that we were Men of Letters of course. We sat on one of the benches in the church with the old priest standing in front of us. 

“Father Thompson had some unorthodox ideas, which is why the Men of Letters were interested.” He said with a small wave of old grief. 

“Unorthodox how?” I asked. 

“He believed demons could be saved.” 

A wave of hope came from Sam as he asked, “What exactly do you mean, ‘saved?’”

“A demon is a human soul, twisted and corrupted by its time in Hell. Father Thompson believed that you could wash that taint away and restore their humanity.” 

Dean and I exchanged a look. “So, what, they just stay in whatever schmuck they're possessing, and-and get a ticket upstairs?” He asked. 

“I wish I knew.” He replied. 

“Okay, but this-this ritual...Can cure a demon?” Sam asked. 

“I suppose, if it worked, but that night, something went terribly wrong. The Demon escaped into the world, and that poor old woman...It was horrible.” Another wave of grief came from the priest. “I know father Thompson kept trying. There were other possessions, experiments, but I couldn't face that—not again. And then, a few months later...He was dead.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows. “How’d that happen?” I asked. 

“Something _tore_ him apart.” I swallowed at that. 

Sam then said, “Did he keep any, uh,” he started coughing, “Did he keep records or-“ he coughed again as I pressed a hand to his back. After he stopped, there was some blood on his hand. He cleared his throat and he said, “do you have a-a bathroom, maybe?” The priest gestured towards the back of the church and Sam said, “thanks.” 

As Sam walked away, more waves of worry came from Dean and I. “Is he alright?” Simon asked. 

I looked away at that, while Dean and I stood, and said, “Uh, no, padre. He's...pretty damn far from alright. That's why we're here.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“It’s hard to explain.” I said. 

Then Dean said, “Well, short story is, uh, Sammy there is gonna take whatever shredded your friend and every other black-eyed bitch out there, and he's gonna get rid of them for good.” 

“He is? In his condition?” 

I wanted to laugh, but then I sensed a wave of pride from Dean, “Father, over the past couple of months, I've seen him do crap that I didn't even think was possible. I mean, sure, he's miserable and he's hurting, but you know what? There's not a doubt in my mind that he's gonna cross that finish line—not one. So, will you help us?” 

After a moment, he said, “I’ll get Father Thompson’s things for you.” 

“Thank you.” I said quietly. 

The priest stepped away, and I looked at Dean. “You really do believe in him, huh?” I asked with a small smile. 

He smirked. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He paused a moment, “you do? Right?” 

“Of course...I’m just worried about him. I don’t want to lose him to this—whether we win or not.” 

He nodded. “Me too, sister. Me too.” 

After getting the records, we met up with Emily at a local coffee shop, with her two kids in tow. She was a blonde woman who was stricken with grief. I found her at a table in the corner, with her two kids, a young boy who couldn’t be more than the age of two, and her daughter Billie, who was maybe six or seven.

“Hi.” I said as she stood and gave me a hug. 

“I’m so glad you're here.” She said as we broke apart. 

I turned a little and said, “This is my boyfriend Sam, and his brother Dean. We all work together.” 

She gestured for us to sit down at the table. The two kids were coloring with crayons and paper. “I couldn’t find a sitter, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Sam said. 

“On the phone...you said something about... _it_.” I said carefully. 

She nodded. “The last few days...before Jeff...everything was so...strange.” 

“Strange how?” Dean asked. 

“He was...so angry at me. At the kids. He didn’t do anything, but he was barely talking.” 

We all exchanged a look, “anything else?” 

She turned to her daughter. I remembered her, she was maybe two, three years old when I met her. I doubted that she remembered me, but the wave of anxiety that came off her alarmed me. “Billie...can you tell them what you told me?” 

She looked up at me. “There was a man in my doorway. I saw him and he told me to go back to sleep.” I looked up to Emily and she waved off worry. “Then he disappeared.” 

“Can you describe him for me?” I asked her. 

She looked down and continued to color. “He wore black. And he didn’t have a lot of hair.” 

“Okay. Anything else.”

“He talked funny.”

“Funny how?” Sam asked. 

“Like Mary Poppins.” 

I exchanged another look with Sam. “One last question, okay?” I said. “Did you smell anything weird? Like...rotten eggs?” 

“Yeah...he stunk worse than Georgie’s diapers.” We chuckled a little, keeping light for the child. Still a pit in my stomach formed. 

We stepped away from the table with Emily. “Okay. We can go to the house and make sure that the blessings are still there. And cleanse it for you.” I told her. 

“But you might want to leave town for a few days.” Dean said. 

“What?” 

“Just as a precaution.” I said, “The man...Billie described...he’s not something you want to mess with. We’re going to make you guys something so he can’t find you. You’ll be safe I’ll make sure of it.” 

Even with waves of worry and fear coming from her, she said, “Alright.” She reached for her purse and took out a house key. “Take this for the house.” 

She gave it to me, and we left the shop, promising to meet her at their hotel. The ride towards the house, in the suburbs of the town, I was wracked with worry. “Why the hell is Crowley sniffing around my old case?” I grumbled. 

“I don’t know. But we’ll figure it out.” Sam tried to assure me. 

“Another reason to close the gates.” Dean muttered. “Tell us about what happened during the case.” 

I stared out the window as I thought about it. “Back then, Jackson and I basically only worked ghost and spirit cases. It was our strong suit. Relied mostly on word of mouth, getting cases by people calling us for help. Sort of like how most psychic’s work. They were having issue after issue in the house, until they finally got a hold of me. We went in, figured out it was a poltergeist.” 

“No bones to burn.” 

“Right. So we used an old trick. We made blessing bags and put them in the walls. One in each direction of the house on each floor. As we worked, god it was _pissed_. Threw everything it had at us, literally.” I chuckled, “poor Jackson got clocked with a lamp. It nearly took me out with the kitchen knives.” 

“But you got it out?” Sam asked. 

“Yep. It was banished. All was good. The family was okay and could get back to normal. I got a phone call every now and again as a check. That’s why Emily had my number. I feel awful for her, losing her husband so suddenly.” 

Waves of sadness and worry came from the boys as well. Then we pulled up to the house. It was a simple two story place with flowers around the porch and a swing set in the backyard. A family home. We walked up, ready for anything as I unlocked the front door. 

As far as I could tell, the blessings were undisturbed, and the barriers were still strong. The home had no negative energy of a dark spirit, so that was a plus. 

Downside? The place reeked with sulfur. “Yep. Demons were here.” Dena said as we went in. I closed the door behind us as we started to look around. 

“Police report said he was found in the kitchen.” Sam said. 

“Okay. We’ll check there. Dean, check upstairs.” I told him. He went up the steps without a word while Sam and I went to the kitchen. Everything seemed normal as we walked through. We started looking around for anything unusual like hex bags or the like, but came up with nothing. 

Dean then returned. “Nothing up stairs except for a creepy doll. No EMF, Though.” 

I shook my head. “Nothing down here either. What the hell was Crowley doing here?” 

“I don’t know, but we should get back and give Emily a few hex bags.” Dean said urgently. 

“Yeah. Let’s just get the sage out and cleanse the place for them. Get rid of the smell. And the feeling of dread.” I said that last part dryly. We went back to the Impala. Dean got to work on making the hex bags while I took the sage stick I kept in the back with me into the house. Sam followed. 

I lit the end of it at the north facing wall of the house and blew it out, creating smoke. I cleansed myself first, then I sent the smoke onto Sam. He chuckled a bit, “why are you smoking me out?” 

“It’s part of the cleansing, plus you need it. You should take all the good vibes you can get during all of this.” 

He smiled a little as I began cleansing the house. I hadn’t done one for a long time, not since I had an afternoon free of the boys right after moving into the Bunker. So I focused on taking all of the negative energy out of the home and moved through the place with practiced movements. 

…

After sending Emily off with plenty of hex bags and sage, we left St. Louis. I worried for them, but knew they would be alright. Hours later, we returned to the bunker. I was anxious to see just what Father Thompson had. 

Sam had stepped out to find Castiel while I started to go through the research in the library. Dean was standing with me as Sam walked back in, saying, “I can't find Cas. You think he blew town?” 

“Sounds like him.” Dean said dryly, closing up the notebook book in front of him.

“Dean.” I chided. “Would you let up a little on him, he’s not even here.” 

He just looked coldly at me and said, “Exactly. So it turns out that, uh, Father Thompson recorded all of his demon-cure tests. This one here, this was the last one—two days before he died.” He handed the tape to Sam. 

We took the research to the war table and found a machine that could help us listen to the tapes. We put the last one in, sat down, and played it. 

We could hear Thompson’s voice. “ _The date is August 3, 1958. This is trial 19, hour 1. My subject is Peter Kent. Mr. Kent is the father of two young sons, and three weeks ago, he was possessed by a demon. I'm going to ask you a question now. When you crawled into Mr. Kent and ate his children, how did it feel? “_

“ _Orgasmic._ ” Kent snarled, then he heard him scream and groan. 

“ _The first dose has been administered_.” 

Dean asked, “Do we know what padre was dosing number-one dad up with?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Sam said, “his own purified blood.” 

“Purified how?” I asked. 

“Before he started, Father Thompson went to confession.” 

The tape continued, “ _This is trial 19, hour 2._ ” Kent was snarling in the background. “ _When you ate his children, how did it feel?_ ” 

“ _Stringy._ ” Kent screamed again. 

“ _The second dose has been administered.”_ Time seemed to pass as we went through the whole tape. “ _Hour 4. When you ate his children-_ “ 

“ _Kiss my ass!”_

“ _How did it feel?_ ” 

“ _Soft._ ” Then the demon screamed again. It went on like that for a while. Thompson asking again and again how the demon felt, until finally, the demon begged him to stop. They made it to, “ _Hour 8, the subject is prepped._ ” We could hear Kent breathing hard as Thompson recited the exorcism. “ _Exorcizamus te,omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra_!”

After a moment of heavy breathing from both parties, Thompson asked again, “ _When you ate his children, how did it feel?_ ” 

“ _They were screaming...and I laughed._ ” There was a change in the demon's voice now. Grief and horror laced it. “ _Why did I laugh? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. God, I was a monster._ ” 

“ _But now you are a man again. And you have been saved._ ” The tape ended. 

My jaw dropped as shock came from all three of us. “Holy shit.” I mumbled. 

“Did he just...Cure a demon?” Sam asked with waves of hope. 

“Maybe.” Dean replied. “Could we take this hoodoo on a test drive?” 

“Um, I mean, I have the exorcism right here. All we need is the blood, consecrated ground, and a demon.” Sam suddenly had waves of determination. “So, what? We summon a demon, trap it—“

“Or-or we use one that we've already tagged. Do we still have dad's old army field surgeon's kit?” 

“It’s in the trunk.” Sam said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I think it's time we put humpty dumpty back together again.” Dean said with a smirk. 

“Abaddon? Don’t you think that’s a little too big game for this? For a _maybe?_ ” I asked. “It sounds like a bad idea.” 

“Might be our only shot to make sure Crowley doesn’t find out about it.” Sam said. 

“It’s a risk.” 

“A risk we have to take.” Dean said then left the table. 

Sam was as concerned as I was, but he went along with it. I shook my head and decided to go along as well. _Those idiots need to keep their crazy ideas to themselves sometimes_. I thought as I went into the library and searched for the medical section. 

There wasn’t much, mostly about magical treatments and such, but there was one or two standard ones of the time. I grabbed one that had lots of diagrams and returned to the war room to see Dean and Sam ready to go.

We left the bunker and headed towards an abandoned building where we had stashed Abbadon’s body. As we set up a place to work, with an old table and some chairs, Sam asked, “So you really think this will work?” 

“Dude, we got needles. We got thread. We've seen _Young Frankenstein_ about a thousand times.” Dean replied. “Yeah, we're golden.” 

“Ugh.” Sam said as he opened up the box that held the demon’s head. “This is gonna be disgusting.” 

“Uh-Huh.” 

I then held up the book I brought with me. “Anatomy book for reference. I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

“Well,” Dean said, grabbing one, “Let’s get started.” 

So we went to work with the corpse, but not before cutting off her hands, just to make sure that she couldn’t try anything. Once the body was strapped to the chair, we sewed the head and neck back together. 

Once it was, after a moment, her black eyes blinked and she woke up. She cracked her neck and sighed in relief. “Morning, sunshine’s.” She said with a wicked smile. 

“It worked. You owe me a beer.” Dean said to Sam. I rolled my eyes. The two made that bet during the car ride over. 

“And I owe you three so, so much. I can't wait to tear out those pretty green eyes.” 

“Good luck with that.” Sam said. 

“We figured kitty didn’t need her claws.” I said with a smirk. 

She looked down to see our good work, hot anger came from her now, “Then I'll stump you to death. It'll be swell.” She grunted as she struggled. 

“Yeah, that's not gonna happen, either. The bullet—remember?” Sam asked. 

Dean then told her, “So you sit there like a good little bitch. We're gonna consecrate the ground, and you're gonna get to fessing up.” 

A wave of realization came from her, “Oh, I know this tune.” 

“I doubt that.” Sam said. 

“Father Max Thompson, born October 12, 1910. Died August 5, 1958. Who do you think ripped him apart? Word got back to home office that Maxie was messing with things, so we made an example. It wasn't my most artful kill, but it was effective. And bonus—before he died, he told me all about Josie Sands. I found her, and I rode her into the Men of Letters.” She laughed. “And what I did to them, _that_ was art.” 

“So you know what Max was doing?” I asked. 

“Fella screamed the basics...but it’ll never work.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Dean said. Then Sam’s cellphone rang. He pulled out his phone and I looked over. I furrowed my eyebrows to see caller ID showing the number as 666. 

Sam answered it. After a beat, a wave of anger came from him. “Crowley.” He growled.

“Crowley? The salesman?” Abaddon asked with a wave of disbelief. 

“Try the King of Hell.” Dean told her. 

“This is a joke, right?” 

Dean sighed as Sam moved to leave the room. I ordered, “Stay.” To the demon. Who grunted as we left the room and out of the building. 

“Hold on.” Sam said then put the phone on speaker. “How'd you get this number?” 

“Ah, first things first—what are you wearing?” The demon asked.

I stared at the phone in disgust as Dean said, “Oh, okay, hanging up now. Hang up.” 

“Fine. Just a social call. I was wondering. You lads been reading the papers, say, _Denver Times_ from yesterday? No? Well, you should. It's side-splitting.” He laughed a little then said, “What the hell—I'm sexting you an address. Check it out. Then we'll talk. Cheerio.” 

“Wait, what? Crowley?” Sam said but the demon hung up on us. Dean got to work looking for the article. 

“Here it is.” Dean said, “Vic's name is Tommy Collins. Tommy. Why do I know that name?” 

A wave of realization and a bit of grief came from Sam. “Well, Tommy Collins, we saved him from a Wendigo like forever ago.” 

“Okay, and, what, you think that Crowley blew his head off? Well, what are we dealing with here? Some sort of Demon-Wendigo team-up?” 

“Uh, no clue.” Sam said. 

“Wendigo’s don’t leave scraps. I’m sorry about him.” As I said it, it hit me. “There’s a pattern here. First one of the people I helped dies mysteriously, now one of yours? And Crowley just called us. This isn’t good, and probably far from over.” 

“Alright, well, we'll pour one out for Tommy and Jeff later.” Dean said. “As far as Crowley goes, _screw_ him. We got everything we need to put him in a permanent time-out.” We moved to go back into the place, only to find the chair where we had left Abaddon empty. 

Panic came from all three of us as Dean said., “No! No! No! She’s gone. She’s—son of a bitch!” He ran off to look around for her while Sam and I took a look at the table. 

Sam then picked something off the floor. “Dean. Dean!” He said and showed us the bullet that used to be in Abaddon’s head. He came back to us. 

“Oh, crap.” I said. 

Then Sam’s phone chimes with a text message. He looked at it, “It's a text message from Crowley—an address in Prosperity, Indiana.” 

“Prosperity? Didn’t we work a case there?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. That was one of the first one’s I worked with you guys on.” I said. 

“Yeah, yeah, the one with the witches and the baked goods. So what? He's going after somebody there now?” 

A wave of panic came from Sam. “I don’t know. We got to check it out.” 

“Well, you know it’s a trap.” 

A wave of urgency came from Sam. “Of course it's a trap. But a trap means demons, and we could use one right now.” He punctuated by holding up the bloody bullet. 

…

We got to Prosperity that night, my nerves wracking. We got to the address and hastily knocked on the door. Waves of fear and worry were coming from all three of us, but I couldn’t sense anyone behind the door. Dean picked the lock and opened it. 

We walked in to see a kitchenette. There was an oven open with a body of a woman sticking out of it, heavily burned. “Sam.” Dean said. 

Sam looked down at it as I froze at my spot, the smell of burning flesh hitting me. “Is that-“ 

“That’s Jenny.” I said. A witch had hexed her to die. We ran in just in time to save her, revealing my abilities to the boys despite it. _She’s the reason why I opened up to them,_ I thought as a few tears ran down my face. Anger was coming off the two men infront of me. 

“You were a great gal, Jenny Klein.” Dean said with sadness and anger in his voice. 

Sam’s cell rang again. He answered on speaker. “Hey.” It was Crowley. 

Anger came from all three of us as I gritted my teeth. “What the hell are you doing, Crowley?” Sam growled. 

“Oh, Moosie, isn't it obvious? I'm killing everyone you've ever saved—the damsels in distress, the innocent whippersnappers, the would-be vampire chow—all of them.” 

Dean said, “How do you even know-“

“I have my sources and a cracking research team.” The demon chuckled. “When you boys hit a town, you tend to leave a mess. Your girlfriend though...she’s a little neater. Harder to track, but not impossible. St. Louis ring a bell for you darling?” 

“You bastard.” I gritted out.

“Now, you're probably wondering why my droogs aren't in there giving you the bum's rush, so let's brass these tacks, shall we? I'm gonna gut one person every 12 hours until you bring me the Demon Tablet and stop this whole trials nonsense.” 

“We don’t have the tablet.” Sam told him, “Kevin took it and-“ 

“I took Kevin. Then someone took him back. Word from the cloud is that it wasn't Heaven. So either the cutest little Prophet in the world is with you two lads, or you better find him tout-bloody-suite because time, she is a-wasting. About now, you're thinking of ways to stop me. You won't be able to, but you'll try because that's what you do. You—you try. So, time for an object lesson. Indianapolis, the Ivy Motel, room 116. You have 57 minutes.” He hung up with a click. 

We all looked silently at each other and ran out of the room to the Impala. Dean must have committed a few felonies driving us towards the city. We got to the motel with maybe twenty one minutes to spare. Dean dropped the two of us off to get supplies down the road. 

Sam knocked on the door, neither of us expecting who would be behind it. All I knew was that there were waves of energy behind the door that told me whoever was there was still alive. There was still hope. 

Then it opened. A woman, maybe Sam’s age, with long brown hair and pretty eyes came to view. Nostalgia and surprise came from both of them. “Sarah.” Sam said as soon as he registered who it was. 

“Sam?” She said with more shock, then a bit of fear, “What’s going on?” 

He smiled a little and, awkwardly, introduced me to her. He explained that she was in danger and that we all needed to talk. She let us in, and I texted Dean who it was. 

Sam started to explain things to her, and I was surprised to see that she took it so well. As soon as I started to get worried about Dean running late, she said, “So a demon named Crowley is gonna kill me in...16 minutes.” 

“No. No, he’s not.” Sam said with a wave of determination. 

“Yeah, not on our watch.” I told her. Then there was a knock on the door. Sam went up and opened it up. Dean came into the room. He was carrying a few bags from the Impala. 

“Sarah, long time.” He said as he brought them in. “What you doing in Indy?” He asked as he set the bags on the floor. 

“I...was scouting an estate sale for my dad.” 

“Oh, hmm.” He said with a wave of nostalgia. 

Sam said, as Dean and I quickly got to work, he explained, “Look, we're gonna put Devil's Traps everywhere—the windows, the door. We've got holy water, an exorcism ready to play on a loop, and anything that comes through that door—it's meat.” He punctuated with cocking a shock gun. “Look, I know this is insane, but insane is kind of what we do. We'll keep you safe.” 

“Okay.” She said. 

“Okay?” I asked. “That’s it?” 

“You’ve done it before.” I nodded and grabbed the salt from the bags. I began lining the doors while Sam and Dean worked on the warding. 

I finished with the windows when Sam said, “That’s new.” 

I glanced over to see an engagement ring with a wedding band on Sarah’s finger. Waves of happiness came from her “Yeah, I...His name is Ian. He works search and rescue. Guess I have a type.” He chuckled at that, and I smiled. _So this was an old flame of Sam’s. Makes sense_ , I thought. “Our daughter, Bess—she'll be one in a month.” 

My stomach flipped at that. Suddenly there was so much more on the line at the moment. I put away the salt and pulled out my own gun to make sure it was loaded and ready. I could sense the same waves of conflict from Sam as he said, “That's, uh, great. I mean it. I'm really, uh...I'm really happy for you.” 

Sarah smiled, “Thanks, Sam. And what about you?” She looked over at me. “How did you two meet?” 

I chuckled and smiled at the fond memory. “Well, we have the same line of work.” I told her. “Couple years ago, these two bozos crashed into a case of mine. Been almost inseparable since.” 

She smiled genuinely at that. She seemed happy for him too. Then she asked, Sam, “Anything else?” 

“Me?” He chuckled. “Everything else is Pretty much the same, I guess.” 

She could see right through it too. “No, you're not. You're not the same. Look, it's been years, and I can't even imagine the things you've been through. But I don't know. You just seem...more focused, confident, like...like you know what you want. You grew up, Sam.” I smiled at that. I hadn’t really seen a lot of growth from Sam, not as much as Sarah. It was good to see. As we all chuckled, she said. “I _do_ miss the old haircut, though.” 

They laughed. It felt good to hear Sam laugh and to see someone from his younger days. Then it was ruined by the ring of the hotel phone. Dean answered it. “Crowley.” 

Sam and Sarah stood as the demon said, “Five…” I cocked my gun as we all watched the entrances, ready for anything. “Four…” Dean left the phone on the table. “Trios…” Anticipation and fear came from all four of us. “Zwei…” I held my breath. “...uno.” 

Fear came from Sarah as she gasped for breath and fell to the floor. “Sarah!” Sam called out as my eyes grew wide. “Hey!” He said as she clutched her neck, she still couldn’t breathe. I crouched near her, putting my gun down, trying to help. “Can you hear me?” 

“Sarah!” I said. 

“She's dying, and there's nothing you can do about it.” Crowley said through the phone. 

Dean and I looked up at each other. “You son of a bitch!” He said. 

“Son of a witch, actually. My mommy taught me a few tricks.” 

Realization came from Sam. “It’s a spell. Find the hex bag.” 

I got up and went to the Kitchenette in the room. I went through each cabinet and through each drawer as Crowley continued to talk. “I thought of sending in a few of my bruisers, really letting them go to town. But then, well, trial one was kill a Hellhound. Trial two was rescue a soul from the pit. So, from here on, I'm gonna keep everything hell-related—demons, et cetera—away from you. Safe side and all that—plus, I just thought it seemed fitting.” Dean had started pulling pillows off the couch. Looking for anything. “From what I understand, Sammy took that bird's breath away. What's the line? ‘Saving people, hunting things—the family business.’ Well, I think the people you save, they're how you justify your pathetic little lives. The alcoholism, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused—the one thing that allows you to sleep at night, the one thing is knowing that these folks are out there, still out there happy and healthy because of you, you great, big, bloody heroes!” 

Sarah was fading. I knew it. She was fading and the fear from Sam had me frozen and tears fell from my eyes. “Hey! Hey! Hey! You're gonna be okay.” Sam said going to her. 

“Sarah?” Crowley said. “They're your life's work, and I'm going to rip it apart piece by piece because I can, because you can't stop me, and because when they're all gone, what will you have left?” 

Finally, her last bit of fear waved out and there was nothing. “No, no, please, no.” Sam said as I crouched near him and Sarah’s body. 

“She’s gone.” I whispered as I sensed it. 

“You want to keep those people alive. I want complete and utter surrender. The tablet, the trials—you'll give them up, or we'll keep doing this dance. Your choice, my darlings.” Crowley hung up, and Dean threw the phone across the room in his anger. The phone broke and the freaking hex bag came tumbling out of it. 

We were all breathing heavily as we realized what he had done and the life that was taken. Grief and anger came from all three of us as I pressed a hand over my mouth to try and keep myself from sobbing. _What the hell are we going to do now? What life is he going to take next_? 

…

I was quiet. I didn’t speak a word on the way home. Words couldn’t describe the guilt and pain we were all feeling after losing Sarah. We all knew that this was part of the price of closing the gates of hell, and I was tired of paying it.

 _Who’s next?_ I kept asking myself. _Who is going to die in the next day or so?_ I was terrified for all the people we had met and helped over the years, but more so, I was angry. A burning hot anger of hatred for the King of Hell. I thought I had a general dislike for demons before but...at that moment, I was ready to kill, and I didn’t want anyone in my way. 

I had stopped crying a long time before, as we walked back into the bunker. I had just kept a cold expression on my face and I could sense a bit of worry from both brothers. It was never good when I was quiet. 

“You okay?” Dean asked finally. 

“What do you think? No.” I said. “No, I’m not okay. I’m pissed and hurt and—I want that son of a bitch dead!”

“Look, I know it's bad right now, okay, but we stick to the plan.” Dean said to the both of us, “We shut down Hell.” 

Sam had a wave of disbelief. It seemed impossible for me too. “How, exactly?” 

“We get a demon-“ 

“You heard Crowley. He's not gonna let one near us, and without a demon, all we can do is sit back and watch people we know, people we saved, die like Sarah.” 

I wanted to punch something at hearing her name. At hearing the reality, but I stayed quiet. “What are you saying?” Denan asked. 

“I'm saying...Maybe this isn't one we can win. Maybe we should just take the deal.” I looked up to Sam shocked. His whole attitude about the gates this entire time was pure determination and hope. Now...it was all gone. The anger in me faded as I realized what had happened. _Sam lost hope._

But Dean hadn’t, “We'll figure this out. We will. Man, we'll get it done. We'll kick it in the ass like we always do.” He looked to the both of us with determination in his eyes. “Are you with me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, so much angst—I mean, Sacrifice. Y’all bring your tissues.


	22. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We capture Crowley to take on the final trial. But not all is what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are folks, the finial chapter of part two and season eight. This truly was a labor of love and I am really proud of it. On to season nine in part three. Will be waiting until the latter chapter of that part is written until I post chapter one of the new part. So please subscribe and bookmark the series to get notified of when I post! I want to say thank you to everyone who has given a kudos, bookmarks, and left comments. You guys have made it even better.-Indigo

“ _We’ve got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen,”_ —D.H. Lawrence 

  
  


We came up with a plan. A very, very stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless. The three of us were in the library, Sam sitting down while Dean and I stood at one of the tables. He called Crowley. 

After a moment, the demon answered, “You have less than one minute before a very dear, attractive, and slightly tipsy friend of yours snuffs it.” 

Dean slammed his hand down with a sudden wave of anger. “Call it off, Crowley.” 

“Because?” 

“Because it's over, you son of a bitch.” I said with bite. “We want to deal.” 

“Thirty seconds.” 

I looked to Dean intensely as he said, “We stop the trials, and you stop the killing.” 

“I want the Demon Tablet—the whole Demon Tablet.” 

“Fine, but then the Angel Tablet comes to us.” We all agreed that we had to get it away from him. 

“On what grounds?” Crowley asked with anger in his voice. 

“On the grounds that you're a douche bag and no douche bag should have that much power. Deal or not?” 

After a moment of baited breath, Crowley seemed to wish to add salt to the wound. “First, I need to hear two little words...I surrender.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. Suddenly his pride came up, I looked at him and whispered, “Come on.” 

“Fine.” He said. “I surrender.” 

Crowley agreed and said that our friend was saved. Apparently he had used a ruse to get Jody Mills on a date. As soon as we got off the phone with him, agreeing, to a time and place for the deal, we called Jody. 

She told us that she was okay and that Crowley ditched her, after paying for their meal and drinks surprisingly. Still, we told her we had something in the works to stop him and promised to let her know after. Despite nearly dying at his hands, she was worried about us. 

The next morning, we met up with Kevin on the side of a dirt back-road. We pulled up behind his car and found him digging a small hole underneath a sign. It was a painted billboard for ‘Dave & Paul’s Chilli Pot Restaurant’. Ironically, there was a picture of a red devil on it. 

We walked up towards him as Kevin stepped out of the shallow hole holding a dirty bag. He pulled out the other half of the demon tablet. 

“You hid the Demon Tablet underneath the devil? Seriously?” Dean asked. 

“What? I was delirious.” He then got a hold of the other half and put the two together again. Waves of anxiety were coming off him as he handed it to Sam. “You sure this is gonna work?” 

“What choice do we have?” He replied. 

“Okay.” I said, “we’re sending you somewhere safe okay?” 

Dean took out the key box for the bunker and pulled out the key. One of two that we had found. “Alright, listen, this is a secret lair. You understand me? No keggers.” 

Kevin looked at the ring then said, “I don’t have any friends.” 

I chuckled at that as Dean said, “Yeah, well, just lay low. Who knows? You'll be a mathlete again before you know it.” 

We began to walk away when Kevin stopped us with his words. “You guys? You're doing the right thing.” 

We all exchanged a look then walked to the car. We headed to a place we never thought Crowley would want to meet, but I supposed that he wanted to add insult to injury. We drove up to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. 

When we pulled into Bobby’s abandoned junkyard, my heart sunk. I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly when we stopped next to one of Bobby’s favorite cars. 

As we got out to take a look at the thing, now overgrown with weeds, we had nostalgia roll over the three of us. While taking a look, I strapped my sheathed sword to my belt, ready for anything the demon would throw at us. 

“Hello, boys,” the gravelly voice was behind us. 

We turned to see Crowley standing several yards away, waving off smugness and pride. I scanned the place a moment to see that he was alone and moved towards the demon. Anger and determination were now coming from the three of us as the demon spoke. “What's that old expression? Success has many fathers. Failure is a Winchester.” I rolled my eyes as he laughed at his own joke. “Where’s the stone?” 

“You show us yours, and we'll show you ours.” Dean when we stopped about ten feet away from Crowley. 

“Really, Dean? I'm trying to conduct a professional negotiation here, and you want to talk dangly bits?” I rolled my eyes at that. “Oh darling?” He said directly to me. “Drop the sword. I don’t want any funny business.” 

I glared at him a moment, “just a precaution.” _Prick._ I said in my mind. I took the sword out of the sheath and placed it on the ground. Another wave of pride from him told me he was satisfied with that. 

“The stone. Woah, woah, slowly.” He said as Sam reached for his jacket. He slowly pulled the demon tablet out from his jacket. “There she is.” 

Crowley then opened his own jacket to show the Angel tablet. “And the contract?” Dean asked. Crowley pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. It was at least ten feet long as he let it roll out in front of us. I gritted my teeth as Dean waved off anger. “Yeah, I'm sure there's no hidden agendas in there.” 

“The highlights.” Crowley said, “we swap tablets, you stand down from the trials forever.” 

“You stop killing everyone we’ve ever saved.” Sam said with a wave of determination. 

“Agreed.” Dean then pulled out a pen and uncapped it. 

“Unh-unh-Unh.” He said then dragged the end back, “Nice try, squirrel. Moose is doing these trials. Moose signs.” 

“No,” I said, “he’s not signing anything until we read the fine print.” 

Sam took the pen from Dean and grumbled. “I can read it.” 

“Hey, you wanted us here. We’re here.” Dean said, “But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him screw us even more.” 

“I’m not signing our lives to this dick. Let’s read it, okay?” I added. 

“What’s this?” The demon waved off amusement at our fake fighting, it was all part of our ruse. “Trouble in paradise?” He chuckled. 

We all glared at him as I bent down and picked up the end of the contract. Dean began reading it as well looking over my shoulder, so far the thing talked about switching tablets and our promise to stop the trials. The demon eventually got bored and started talking. “You're gonna move your lips the whole way up here, aren't you? You know why I always defeat you?” Dean began walking towards him. “It's your humanity. It's a built-in handicap. You always put _emotion_ ahead of good, old-fashioned common sense. Let's have the big galoot sign it now, shall we?” As Crowley finished speaking, Sam moved towards us. I smiled when Dean slapped a pair of handcuffs onto the demon, chaining himself to Crowley. 

Disbelief rolled off him, “Is this a joke? You realize all I have to do is…” he snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Dean smiled. 

“Unh-unh-unh. Demonic handcuffs, jackass. No flicking, no teleporting, no smoking out—oh, and…” 

“No deal.” I said. 

“Which pretty much means that you're our bitch.” A wave of pride came over Dean. 

“Fine. You want to play chain gang? Let's.” The demon then punched Dean in the face. As he grunted, I pulled out the demon knife from my jacket and held it to his throat. “You saddled yourself to the wrong bull, mate.” He said to the hunter. 

“I would shut up if I were you.” Then I pulled back to allow Dean to punch him back. As he grunted, I reached into his jacket and grabbed the tablet. I ignored the strange energy of the thing long enough to hand it to Sam. 

Dean then grabbed Crowley by the lapels of his jacket and said, “I can do this all day, 'cause you know what? _Damn_ , it feels good!” He let him go a bit. “But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it. You’re ours. Which means that your demon ass is going to be a _mortal_ ass pretty damn quick.” 

He looked to Sam. “What’s he mouthing on about?” 

We smiled, “You're the third trial, Crowley.” Sam told him. The worry on his face and the genuine fear that came from him told me he clearly didn’t know what it was. And I was satisfied. 

…

We stuffed Crowley in the back of the Impala, and drove to a nearby abandoned church. It was an old white chapel on a dirt road next to a water way. We stopped in front of it and got out. Sam and Dean dragged Crowley into the place while I followed behind. 

Soon enough we chained him to a chair and spray-painted down a devil’s trap around him. Once we were done, Crowley said, “You really think this is gonna hold me, that you're gonna cure me or whatever it is?” 

Sam had stepped out a few minuets before to get ready for it, so Dean just smirked and walked away. I looked at Crowley a moment. “You know, _Darling_ , I can’t wait to finish this.” I told him. 

“Why don’t you let me go, and I’ll let your moose live?” 

I laughed. “I don’t make deals with demons. Especially ones where _I_ have them by the short and curlies.” I walked away with him waving off anger and out of the church. 

I walked towards the boys, who were standing in front of the trunk of the Impala. “He's primed. How you feeling?” I asked. 

Waves of hope were coming from him again as he said, pouring holy oil into a jar, “Honestly, for the first time in a long time, it feels like we're gonna win. I'm good.” 

“Alright, well,” Dean said, “no dancing in the end zone until we're finished. What's the good father's playbook say now?” 

Sam put the lid on the jar. “Well...Now that we got the consecrated ground, I just, uh,” he cleared his throat. “I slip Crowley one dose of blood every hour for eight hours and seal the deal with a bloody-fist sandwich. That should do it.” 

I nodded and looked out over the water way. “Your blood's supposed to be purified, isn't it? You ever, uh-you ever done the ‘forgive me, father’ before?” Dean asked. 

Sam thought about it a moment as I looked at him, “Well, once, when we were kids. Which is why I have no clue what to say now.” 

“Well, I mean, we could give you suggestions if you want.” I raised my eyebrow at that. 

“O-okay. Yeah sure.” He was so unsure at that moment. 

So I decided to make him laugh, “Well, there’s...the drinking, the pool hustling...premarital sex.” We all laughed at that. Waves of amusement came from the two of them. 

“Alright.” Dean said in a more serious tone. “Well, I'm just spit-balling here, but if I were you, uh...Ruby, killing Lilith, letting Lucifer out, losing your soul, not looking for us when we went to Purgatory, For starters.”

“Dude.” I said. “It’s great you're being honest but do you have to throw it in his face like that?” 

“It’s okay.” Sam said, despite being frustrated. He turned to the things he would need to do the exorcism.

He walked away towards the building as Dean said. “Or, hey, h-how about what you did to, uh, Penny Markle in the sixth grade? Why don't you lead with that?” 

I raised my eyebrows as Sam turned and said, “Well, that was you.” 

Dean thought about it for a moment and said, “Carry on.” Sam and I exchanged a look before he went inside. Dean thought about it more and the wave of realization that came from him told me that he did think he was the one to commit that sin. 

“Do I even want to know what you did to her?” I asked. 

“No, I don’t think you do.” He said then turned to the trunk. He pulled out his gun and started to fiddle with it as I leaned against the end of of the trunk. After a few minutes of waiting in the slight drizzle, I sensed a familiar presence. Castiel stood infront of me. 

“Dean, I need your help.” The angel said. 

He jumped at the sound of the angels voice and turned to him. “Little busy, Cas. Take a number.” 

Urgency was coming from him. “I'm afraid this can't wait. Naomi has taken Metatron.” 

“What?” I asked with shock coming from both Dean and I. 

“And you know Metatron how?” He asked the angel. 

“I've been working with him on the Angel trials.” 

“The what?” Dean and I exchanged a look. 

“We’re gonna shut it all down. Heaven, Hell, all of it.” 

“Castiel, why would you want to shut down Heaven?” I asked. “Wouldn’t that mess with the order of things?” 

He moved towards us to explain, “Heaven is a mess. A mess that I caused. Metatron wants to help us. We close the gates of Heaven and trap the angels so that we can finally work out our problems.” 

A wave of confusion came from Dean, “Metatron, the guy who was full-on crazy, cat-lady-hoarder angel yesterday...now he wants to save Heaven?” 

“Yes, he wants to.” A new wave of determination came from Cas. “But I'm the only one in who can. I _can't_ fail, Dean, not on this one. I need your help.” 

“Look, Cas, that's all well and good, okay, but you're asking me to leave Sam, and we've got Crowley in there tied and trussed. Now, if anybody needs a chaperone while doing the heavy lifting, it's Sam.” 

I was offended by that. “Dean he doesn’t-“ 

“You should go.” We all turned to see Sam now standing not far from us, right behind Dean. “Seriously.” 

“Oh, what, and leave you here with the King of Hell? Come on.” Dean said. 

“I got this. And if you guys can lock the angels up, too...That's a good day.” Thunder crashed above us as if on cue. It left a pit in my stomach. 

“Look, I...I'm down with sending the angels back to Heaven, just 'cause they're _dicks_. But the Demons?” A wave of urgency came from Dean at his words. “This is on us. Start the injections now. If I'm not back in eight hours, finish it, no questions, no hesitation.” 

“Yeah.” He then looked at me. “You should go with him.” 

“And leave you? Hell no. I...I don’t want you to go through this alone. I know you're capable of doing this on your own. But what if something happens? What if Crowley’s demons find you? What if-

“It’s okay. I’ve got it. This is important too. Dean and Cas need all the help they can get.” 

I gave him a concern look, then Dean walked a bit away to give us a chance to speak alone. “Sam...I want this done with as much as you do...but are we really sure we want both Hell and Heaven to close up shop? Something about this gives me a bad feeling and...I don’t want to lose you.” He looked down at me with his puppy dog eyes. “I love you too much to lose you. I _can’t_ lose you.” I said quietly. “I won’t survive it.” 

He pulled my into his chest and kissed the top of my head. “Just go, okay. I’ll be fine. Come back when you can. Okay?” His waves of determination and love were unwavering. 

I sighed, knowing that this wasn’t up for debate. “Okay.” I said as I pulled away. I turned to Dean and Cas, who had just turned away from watching us, and said, “I’m going with you.” 

Dean and I gathered our things to fight, including my sword and the tablets. I gave Sam a quick kiss goodbye then stood next to Dean and the angel. Soon enough, we were back at the bunker and in the war room. Poor Kevin jumped when we suddenly appeared. 

“Hey.” I said. “Kevin, you remember Cas right?” 

He nodded. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“We are on a mission to close the gates of heaven.” Dean and I took the kid into the library and set the angel tablet down in front of him. 

“Is this a joke?” Kevin asked. 

I crossed my arms as Castiel said, “No. It’s the Word of God.” 

Kevin chuckled, “What?” 

“It’s a tablet. Alright, translate. That's what you do.” Dean told him. 

Kevin laughed. “Okay. Um, it's the Angel Tablet, which I've never laid eyes on in my life. You want a translation in like six _hours_ when it took me six months and a dead mom to translate a piece of the Demon Tablet?” He chuckled again and poured some whiskey into a glass. I gave him a look, surprised that he was already underage drinking. _Like a Winchester no less._ I thought. He sat down in front of us saying, “And according to your own words this morning this is not what I do. It's what I did. You told me I was out, Dean.” 

“Yeah, well-“ 

“And if this is gonna be the ‘guys like us are never out’ speech, save it.” Even though he was pretty smug about it, I wouldn’t have sicced Castiel on him. 

Cas grabbed Kevin by his sweater and yanked him out of his seat. Fear came over the kid as the glass fell to the floor. “Dean’s right.” He said. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted. 

“Castiel put him down!” I ordered. But the angel didn’t listen. 

“There is no out. Only duty.” 

“Get the hell off me.” Kevin said, still waving off fear. 

“You are a Prophet of the Lord, always and forever...until the day you cease to exist, and then another Prophet takes your place. Now, are you clear as to the task before you?” Kevin nodded and Cas let him go. “Then do it, we must go.” 

Without much of another word, Cas took us out of there to leave the prophet to do as he was told. _Note to self: never piss off Castiel._

…

We were sitting in a bar. It was dark outside and the place was empty except for one other patron, who looked like a local. Dean and I sat at the bar on stools drinking a couple of beers waiting for Castiel to return from trying to find somebody to lay the bartender. 

I was surprised to learn about Cupid’s. Basically they were Angels in charge of putting people together. Sam said something about their parents being set up by angels. Basically, Cas said that we needed something from a Cupid, and the only way to do that was to find one. 

I waited anxiously at the bar, wondering when this will finally happen and we can return to Sam. “You okay?” Dean asked me. 

“No. Are you?” I replied. 

“I’m worried about him too.” He put an arm around my shoulders, “but we’ll get this done. He’s one tough son of a bitch, he’ll get it done.” 

“I just hope it won’t kill him.” I said, then took a sip of my beer. Dean patted my shoulder and pulled away. I knew he was anxious as well. 

Then Cas returned and sat next to us. “Anything? You've been gone long enough.” 

“No.” The angel said, “There was one female, but…” 

“What?” 

“...I don't think she was female. Anything here?” 

“Free drinks.” I said with a chuckle, “Your, uh, buddy over there thinks you saved his life.” 

“Do you really think it's wise to be drinking on the job?” 

I chuckled again while Dean just said, “What show you been watching? Talk to me. Are you sure about this? I mean, it's one thing us and Sammy slamming the gates to the pit, but you-you're-you're boarding up Heaven, and you're locking the door behind you.” 

That had also been hanging over the three of us while on this mission. We may well be saying goodbye to Cas forever, and I knew that it weighed on Dean heavily. “Yeah. I know.” Casteil said taking a drink from the beer Dean had put in front of him. 

“You did a lot of damage up there, man.” Dean asked, “You think they're just gonna let that slide?” 

“Do you mean do I think they'll kill me? Yeah, they might.” 

“So this is it? _E.T_. goes home.” Dean and I smiled at that, but when he looked to Cas, he didn’t quite get the money. Dean rolled his eyes while I enjoyed the nostalgia of Castiel not getting Dean’s pop culture references. Then someone entered the room. 

There was a woman who was delivering a whole bunch of cases of beer on a dolly. The bartender greeted her, “Hey, there. Where’s Ed?”

“Flu.” She said, then I realized what she was. The energy coming off her was much like Casteil’s. _She’s the Cupid._ “I’m Gail.” 

I nudged Dean and nodded towards her. He and Cas both started to watch the interaction with me. “Well, okay, then.” The bartender said. 

“Showtime.” Dean muttered to us.

“Let me give you a hand.” The bartender started to lift the cases of beer onto the counter. 

“Oh, thanks. Ah. You're a real gentleman.” She looked to the man sitting at the end of the bar. “Hey.” 

“Holy crud, this is like the first five minutes of every porno I've ever seen.” I rolled my eyes and shushed him, fighting a laugh. 

Gail then handed a pen to the bartender to sigh. As he did, he introduced her to the man at the bar. “Gail, Rod.” 

“Ma’am.” Rod said with a tip of his trucker hat. 

“Rod rides a stool here most days.” The bartender said. 

Then the Cupid placed her hands on each of their shoulders. “I’ll be seeing you both.” She said with a smile. She gathered her clip board and began to leave, “Thanks for the help.” 

“No problem.” The bartender said. 

As she moved to leave, a wave of disappointment came from Dean, as he thought it would be the delivery person who would be the match. Then both men looked up the television playing in the room. A man was demonstrating a hunter’s bow. Then like magic, both men said simultaneously, “Damn, that’s sweet.” 

The look they gave to each other said it all, and they were the match. Dean and I exchanged a look of surprise as the bartender said, “How about the next one’s on me?” 

With that, I tipped the bartender and we left the bar. We quickly followed the Cupid down to the beer plant she was working at. We waited for a little bit, then she came out of the building. 

“Hello, brother.” She said as she recognized Cas. 

He pulled out his angel blade and moved towards her as she stepped back in surprise. “Give us your bow.” He ordered. 

“What?” 

“Woah, whoa, whoa. Hey.” I said trying to keep him from killing the Cupid. 

Dean then got in front of him. “Talk first, stab later.” 

Castiel then explained to her what his mission was. Trying to help heaven and all that. She responded warily. “I've been afraid to go home for some time now. Orders used to come once a day, and now it's chaos. It all seems to be breaking down. And you think you can fix that?” 

“With time, yes.” Casteil told her. 

After a moment and a wave of determination, she said, “Take it, then.” She held out her hand palm up, which had a bow appear on it like a tattoo. Castiel then took her wrist and used his angel blade to take the bow. 

We left the Cupid and walked through the parking lot of the plant. Dean was on the phone with Kevin, I was listening in by standing near him as we walked. “I think I found the Angel trials, but I don't see anything about a Nephilim or a Cupid's bow or anything like that.” 

A wave of confusion came from the both of us, then one of frustration from Dean. “Oh, come on, Kev! We’re on the one-yard line here.” 

“Okay, a-and I should have mentioned this six months ago, but the sports metaphors. Y-you want to motivate me, _Magic_ cards, _Skyrim,_ _Aziz Ansari._ ” 

“What?” He said as I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, I don't know what those words mean.” 

I stopped when I felt a familiar and powerful presence. Cas and I turned to see Naomi. “I’m not here to fight you, Castiel.” Dean finally turned at the sound of her voice and dropped the cell down to his side. “Not anymore.” She wasn’t lying. 

“Where is Metatron?” He asked. 

“He told you he was going to fix Heaven, didn't he? Murdering a Nephilim, cutting off a Cupid's bow—it's a lie, all of it. I've been in his head.” 

Shock came over me. _Castiel killed what?_ He told us he needed to find a pure Nephilim heart for it, but never said about killing one to get it. I suddenly felt betrayed. _Did he really kill someone that could even remotely understand what I am?_ And Naomi wasn’t lying, but I didn’t have much of a chance to tell Cas as he said, “You've been in _all_ our heads. That's the problem.” 

“No, Castiel, you’re wrong.” 

Castiel shook his head, not believing her, “This is what you do. You twist things. I'm trying to _fix_ Heaven. Metatron is trying to fix Heaven.” 

“Metatron isn't trying to fix anything. He's trying to break it. An act of revenge for driving him away.” 

“Break it how?” Dean asked. 

Cas just warned, “Dean.” 

“Expel all Angels from Heaven, just as God cast out Lucifer.” 

“Cast you out?” I asked. “To where? Hell?” 

She shook her head no. “Here. Thousands of us, walking the Earth.” 

“Lies.” Castiel said with a wave of anger. 

He began to charge her with his blade in hand when Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. “Cas she’s not lying!” I said. 

He still didn’t want to budge, or believe us. “Our mission was to protect what God created.” Naomi said with tears in her eyes, “I don't know when we forgot that. I want nothing more than to see you shut the Gates of Hell, but I told you that you could trust me. If Sam completes those trials, he is going to die.” 

My heart dropped as tears brimmed my eyes, panic came from Dean. “What the hell are you talking about?” He asked. 

“I saw it in Metatron's head. It was always God's intention—the ultimate sacrifice.” Dean and I exchanged a look. “As for you, Castiel, I beg of you, stop this path. Metatron has been neutralized. If you want back in, _truly,_ I will listen.” She disappeared. 

Dean put the phone back to his ear but turned to me, asking both Kevin and I. “Hey, right now, talk to me. Is she lying?” 

“No. She’s not.” I said with a shaker voice. 

“She’s lying.” Cas said. 

“Take us to him.” I pleaded with the angel tears running down my face. 

“Dean-“ he tried to reason. 

“Take us to him now!” Dean shouted. Without another word, Castiel pressed his hands to our shoulders and we left the lot. We appeared in front of the church ready to bolt in. 

As we did, Castiel said, “Dean, I'm not wrong. I'm going to fix my home.” 

“Cas!” Dean called out but he left.

I pressed a hand to his arm and said, “come on!” We rushed in, just in time to see Sam’s arms glowing bright and about to finish the exorcism. 

“Sammy, stop!” Dean said. Sam looked at us. He had waves of confusion and shock as we stared at him. I was frozen in the spot I stood in. Crowley was passed out. One of the windows was smashed. Heavy breathing filled the room as panic and fear came from Dean and I. While great sadness and determination came from Sam. It shook me to my core. 

Dean held his hands up as he moved towards his brother. “Easy there. Okay. Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plan.” 

“What? What’s going on? Where’s Cas?!” Sam said in panic. 

I found my voice. “Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead, Sam.” My voice shook as confusion and realization washed over him. 

“So?” He said. That broke my heart as I closed my eyes, fighting myself on not to rush at him and start sobbing. Dean stayed calm as he had a wave of confusion himself. “Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!” 

“Think about it.” Dean said. “Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you.” 

True hopelessness came from Sam. “You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?” 

“Come on, man. That’s not what I meant.” 

“No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there?” He motioned towards the confessional. Tears started to brim his eyes as well. “What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you guys down. I can't do that again.” 

“Sam-“ 

Tears ran down his face as I sensed his sadness. “What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me?” I swallowed at that. “Another angel, another—another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just-“ 

“Hold on, hold on!” Dean said. Waves of love and fear came from him. “You seriously think that? Because none of it—none of it—is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom _walk_ because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I _need_ you to see that. I'm begging you.” 

“Please.” I said fighting my tears. “Sam. We don’t want to lose you. It’s not worth this. It’s not worth your life.” My voice shook. “Please...you promised me that you would survive this, please don’t let me down now.” 

Sam looked at me. “How do I stop?” 

I moved a little closer as Dean said, “Just let it go.” 

“I can’t.” He glanced at Dean as I moved slowly closer. I pulled a bandana out of my pocket. “It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like.” 

I sucked in a breath as I got close to Sam, wrapping the fabric around his cut. “We’re going to figure this out Samuel. I promise.” I told him and pressed a hand to his cheek. I pulled his middle into my arms, terrified of what would happen, he wrapped an arm around me instinctively. 

“Just like we always do.” Dean said. “Come on.” Dean wrapped his own arms around his brother and I. “Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother.” I held my breath as I stood there with two me I loved so dearly. Terrified of losing Sam, wondering what would happen if we failed. 

After a moment, Sam backed away from us, holding out his arms. Dean and I both had a hand on them as we watched the glow fade. “See?” Dean said. 

I sighed in relief, but it was only for a moment. Sam’s breathing immediately turned shaky as he doubled over. “Sam!” Dean and I both threw one of his arms over our shoulders and we dragged him out of the church, intending to call Cas. 

Dean kicked open the doors and said, “Sam? I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine.” Then Sam’s legs gave out underneath him as we leaned against the Impala. Then a searing buzzing came to my head. “Sam?” Dean called out as I tried to focus on the man in front of me. 

I cradled his face in my hands. “Sam. Stay with me.” 

“Cas!” Dean called out I pressed a hand to my temple as the buzzing became too much. I knew what it was. It was angel radio. “Hey, talk to me.” Dean ordered. 

“It’s angel radio. Something’s happening.”

As Dean said, “Castiel?! Where the hell are you?” I turned it on. Screaming and chaos was all I could hear for a few moments. I could hear the calling of God and other names. Fear was all I could hear or even remotely sense. 

I turned it off hastily and out of shock. “Oh god.” I turned to Sam, sensing his intense pain again. “Hey. Sam! Sam! Look at me! Sam!” 

“Sammy!” Dean said as the younger brother gasped. Tears were streaming down my face. 

“Dean, something’s wrong. I don’t think Cas is coming.” We looked too each other, then we looked up at the sound of the wind howling. I couldn’t believe what I saw. 

“No, Cas.” Dean said. Fear and horror came from all three of us as we stared at the sky. Lights began to fall like stars, but...they were thousands of them. And from what I heard on Angel radio, I knew it had to be them. 

Sam seemed to come to for a moment as he looked up when one angel fell right into the water way. “What's happening?” He asked. 

“Angels. They're fallin’.” Dean said. 

I turned back to Sam, he then fell unconscious once more. “Sam? Sam!” I shook at him. I knew he was alive, but I was terrified. “Dean!” 

“Get him in the car now!” Dean and I managed to get Sam into the backseat. I cradled his head in my lap as Dean drove out of there, driving like a bat out of hell to the nearest hospital. 

“Stay with me, Sam. Stay with me, please.” I whispered to him stroking the hair out of his face. “Stay with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! That cliffhanger. See what happens next in The Huntress Pt. 3!


End file.
